BEAUTIFUL NIGHTMARE
by Khassidy Masen Cullen
Summary: J'arrivai au campus de L.A. pensant mener des études studieuses. Le destin avait d'autres projets pour moi: Bizutage, étudiant sexy, soirées arrosées. Et Edward... Mais la vie pouvait tourner au cauchemar quand Lady Gossip menaçait de dévoiler vos secrets
1. Chapter 1

.:.

**A l'origine, BEAUTIFUL NIGHTMARE est un OS pour le concours Lovelemon-in-fic « Comment réussir une bonne rentrée lemoniaque ».**

**Après avoir été choisi comme "Coup de Coeur" par les Admins, il a finalement été transformé en Fiction ^^ **

.:.

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**\(^o^)/ Bonne Lecture ! \(^o^)/**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

(_Soundtrack: Hey You_, Pony Pony Run Run)

- **Bella ! ….Bellaaaa !** **Deeeeebout !**

Depuis une demi-heure, le babillage de ma nouvelle camarade de chambre me cassait les oreilles. Et ses allées et venues me tapaient sur les nerfs. On n'a vraiment pas été inspirées pour sortir en boite la veille de la rentrée.

- **Mmm …Non...Laisses-moi tranquille… **

Elle ouvrit les rideaux et le soleil inonda la pièce d'une lumière aveuglante. Je plongeai sous ma couette.

- **C'est la rentrée Bella ! Réveilles-toi sinon tu seras en retard pour ton premier cours. **

Deux mains me secouèrent sans ménagement. Avec un soupir d'agacement, je rabattis ma couverture et ouvris les yeux.

- **C'est bon ! J'ai le temps !** Lui fis-je remarquer en me frottant le visage. J'essayais de faire disparaître les dernières traces de sommeil et de me remettre les idées en place.

Rosalie se tenait devant mon lit, aussi fraiche que la rosée du matin. C'était bien elle qui s'enfilait les mojitos et se trémoussait sur le bar hier soir ? Apparemment, la seule à souffrir du manque de sommeil…et du trop plein d'alcool, c'était moi.

Elle me fixait à présent, ses yeux bleus écarquillés.

_Quoi encore ?_

La dernière fois que, j'avais ouvert les yeux, il me restait une bonne heure avant mon premier cours.

_Ca c'était avant de le balancer et de te rendormir banane ! _

- **Il est quelle heure… ? **Lui demandai-je en me redressant brusquement, un frisson d'appréhension me parcourant le dos.

- **Il te reste exactement …**Elle jeta un œil à sa montre**...** **dix minutes pour te préparer. **

**- MERDE ! Rose ! T'aurais pas pu le dire avant ? **

Je bondis hors de mon lit…je réprimai un juron en m'étalant de tout mon long sur la moquette, les pieds entortillés dans le drap.

**- C'est ce que j'essaie de faire depuis trente minutes figures-toi ! **

En quelques battements de jambes, je me libérai et me précipitai dans la salle de bain. J'attrapai ma brosse à dent et mon dentifrice, et entrai sous la douche.

- **Tu comptes te laver avec tes fringues ? **Se moqua ma coloc.

D'un geste rageur, je posai mon bazar sur la planchette et ressortis. Je commençai à me déshabiller rapidement quand je remarquai que Rose était toujours là à m'observer.

- **Tu as besoin de quelque chose peut-être ?** Lui demandai-je en continuant de me dessaper.

Pas de temps à perdre avec de la pudeur, j'étais déjà assez à la bourre comme ça.

- **Tu comptes revenir ici ce midi ? Vu qu'on est tous libres, tu devrais en profiter pour visiter**,** te promener sur le campus. **

Elle était plongée dans la contemplation de ses ongles**. **

J'entrai dans la cabine et ouvris les robinets en me demandant où elle voulait en venir.

**- Ouais ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. J'en parlerai à Alice**.

Ça nous donnera l'occasion de découvrir la vie étudiante. Tous les cours se finissaient exceptionnellement à midi pour tout le monde, _en raison d'une réunion du personnel_ disait la note.

- **C'est génial alors. A ce soir**. Et je la vis sortir de la pièce, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Je n'avais vraiment pas le temps de m'attarder sur son cas maintenant. Après avoir combiné brossage/savonnage/rinçage/séchage, je sortis de la salle de bain.

Je jetai un œil à mon réveil. Plus que six minutes !

- **Non ! Non ! Non, je ne serais jamais à l'heure !**

J'ouvris, à la volée, la porte de mon armoire et restai un moment interdite devant la partie penderie. Alors que les cintres étaient censés être vides, j'y trouvai une tenue déjà prête à être enfilée, ainsi qu'une petite feuille épinglée sur le dessus.

**Parce que je te connais par cœur, Bella !**

**Cette tenue est parfaite pour ton premier jour. **

**On se voit à la fin des cours.**

**Alice.**

Sans plus d'hésitation, j'enfilai ce qui semblait être une fine écharpe, une petite ceinture à nouer et une tunique bleue. Le large col découvrait mes épaules, elle m'arrivait à mi cuisse et la ceinture prenait place sur mes hanches. Je cherchai frénétiquement des yeux le bas, qui allait avec mais n'en trouvai pas. Je ne pouvais décemment pas aller en cours habillée comme ça. On est à Los Angeles mais quand même ! J'allais jeter son mot lorsque je vis au verso :

**PS : Pas la peine d'en chercher, y'en a pas !**

**Bisou.**

Je n'avais plus le temps de fouiller dans mes affaires. J'enfilai mes ballerines, attrapai mon sac et filai.

Je traversai la pelouse en courant. Moi qui détestais le jogging… Les nombreux étudiants qui se prélassaient là ne se retournèrent même pas sur mon passage. A croire que je n'étais pas la seule à taper des sprints le matin. De toute façon, au point où j'en étais, qu'on me prenne pour une folle était le dernier de mes soucis. Je montai la volée de marches devant le bâtiment de littérature lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

- **Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! C'est quelle salle déjà… ?**

A l'intérieur, je m'arrêtai un moment pour fouiller dans mon sac, à la recherche de mon emploi du temps.

_J'étais foutue !_

_Mr Fitz, salle 304…troisième étage !… c'est une malédiction ou quoi ?_

Je repris ma course et arrivai essoufflée devant la porte. Bon, on respire et on se calme. C'est la rentrée, le prof sera compréhensif…_mouais, on peut toujours rêver_…

Je tournai la poignée et passai ma tête dans l'entrebâillement. Il s'agissait en fait d'un mini amphi, avec le prof en face de moi et les tables s'élevant vers le fond. Par chance, tout le monde rédigeait et avait la tête penchée, prof compris. Je décidai de rentrer sans bruit et de me diriger à pas furtifs vers les places du fond. Pas si furtifs que ça apparemment !

**- Comme c'est généreux de nous faire l'honneur de votre présence.**

La voix de Mr Fritz claqua et je me figeai sur la première marche. Je me retournai lentement pour lui faire face, alors que les autres riaient discrètement.

- **Je suis vraiment désolée de mon retard, je ne voulais p…**

-** Et vous êtes Mlle …? **m'interrompit-il sèchement.

- **Swan, Isabella Swan…monsieur**.

- **Sachez, Mademoiselle Swan, que je ne tolère aucun retard dans ma classe, est-ce clair ?**

Je retins un grincement de dent.

_Mais pour qui il se prenait celui là ?_

Je marmonnai un vague acquiescement en guise de réponse.

- **Je ne vous ai pas entendu Mlle Swan.**

_Il se fout de moi là ! _

- **Oui monsieur,** lâchai-je laconiquement avant de rejoindre une place libre dans le fond.

La journée commençait vraiment bien, pensai-je ironiquement. J'essayais de me faire toute petite sur ma chaise alors que le prof nous déballait son programme de l'année. Au moment où je me penchais sur mon sac, je sentis une main sur mon épaule. De mauvaise humeur, je m'apprêtais à fusiller l'intrus du regard. A la place du mec lourdingue que je m'attendais à voir se trouvait une autre étudiante à l'allure studieuse, avec un chignon et une petite paire de lunette…._Très « première de la classe » à première vue_… Elle se pencha en avant et me glissa à voix basse.

**- Ne fais pas attention à Fitz, dans un moment, il t'aura oublié. Il adore terroriser les premières années.**

- **Tiens donc ! **

Je lançai à la nuque du prof un regard meurtrier.

**- Tu as déjà passé une année ici ?**

**- Non mais mon petit ami Ben oui. Et il dit que c'est que de la gueule. Au fait, moi c'est Angela Weber et toi c'est Isabella Swan, c'est ça ? **ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire que je lui rendis.

**- Oui c'est ça, mais tu peux m'appeler Bella. **

**- Si toi tu m'appelles Angie. On ferait mieux de se mettre au travail avant que l'autre ne pique encore une crise. On se voit à la fin du cours.**

Je réprimai un petit rire et me concentrai sur le prof. Après une heure et demie de prise de notes, je retrouvai Angela dans le couloir.

- **Enfin !** **J'ai cru que j'allais m'endormir sur ma chaise.**

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas, les cours sont plus intéressants qu'il n'y parait, **tenta de me rassurer Angela.

- **Ah** **oui ? **_**Les Grenouilles dans la Littérature **_**hein ? J'ai hâte d'y être !**

Dans un éclat de rire, nous primes le chemin de la sortie, direction le bâtiment d'histoire pour le cours de Civilisation. Tout en marchant, je découvrais ce que ma vie sera pour les quatre ans à venir.

_Je vais vraiment bien me plaire ici !_

Les pelouses étaient remplies d'étudiants, certains installés sur des plaids à rire et discuter, d'autres jouant au frisbee ou aux cartes. De la musique retentissait, venant de je ne sais où. Apparemment le dress-code était mini-jupe/short, au choix, débardeur et lunette de soleil. Je baissai les yeux sur ma propre tenue et me trouvai limite trop habillée.

- **Non mais je rêve.**

Je me tournai vers Angie.

**- C'est comme ça toute l'année ?**

Partout où mon regard se posait, ce n'était que peau exposée, jambes bronzées, ventre à l'air…

**- Oh que oui ! Et je les trouve plutôt sages aujourd'hui. **

…corps dorés et musclés, tablette de chocolat,…Je fus interrompue dans ma contemplation par un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

- **Respire Bella ! **

- **C'est qui ces mecs ?**

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'étais immobile au milieu de l'allée. Tout un groupe de super beaux gosses - en plein footing apparemment - me fonçait dessus. Angela me tira sur le côté de justesse, avant que je ne sois percutée par cette horde de mecs en sueur et à demi nus.

_Maaaiiiheuuuu ! Je voulais être percutée moi ! _

- **Ce sont les joueurs de l'équipe de foot du campus. Ils s'échauffent par ici tous les matins avant de rejoindre le terrain. **

**- Je les aurais bien échauffé moi, **lui dis-je à voix basse alors que le petit groupe passait devant nous pour se diriger vers la fontaine.

- **Tu m'étonnes ! Il parait qu'ils sont très bons en plaquage au sol,** ajouta-t-elle, plein de sous-entendus

Un des joueurs, le plus sexy à mon avis, se détacha du groupe pour venir à notre rencontre. Comme il se rapprochait à petites foulées, je pus admirer ses muscles contractés jouant sous sa peau cuivrée, son regard de braise et son sourire ultra brite.

- **Salut Angela **!

- **Salut Jake, je te présente Bella. Bella, voici Jake, c'est le capitaine de l'équipe de foot.**

- **Enchanté Bella, **sa voix suave et ses prunelles noires plongeant dans les miennes.

**- Enchantée Jake,** lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

- **Bella est nouvelle ici, je lui faisais visiter, avant d'aller à notre prochain cours.** **D'ailleurs on ferait bien d'y aller…N'est-ce pas Bella ?**

Je me détournai à contrecœur de son corps de rêve.

**- On organise une petite fête de bienvenue pour les premières années cet après midi, vous devriez venir les filles.**

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Angie, qui hocha la tête en guise d'encouragement. _Pourquoi pas … _

- **Je viendrai…peut-être…on verra…**lâchai-je avec une nonchalance feinte.

**- Ca se passe à la résidence des Alpha Delta Phi. Ramène des copines…**

_Ben voyons, il ne perd pas le nord celui là ! _

- **BLACK ! T'es pas là pour draguer les minettes ! Ce sera 3 tours supplémentaires !**

La voix hurlante de son entraineur nous fit tressaillir tous les trois. Jake eut une petite grimace à l'annonce de sa sanction.

- **Pour toi,** ç**a en valait la peine ! **Après un clin d'œil à mon intention, il se détourna et alla rejoindre le reste de l'équipe.

Angela passa son bras sous le mien et m'entraina vers le bâtiment. Nous discutions tout en marchant, histoire de ne pas réitérer mon exploit de ce matin. J'étais vraiment curieuse de savoir comment elle en connaissait autant sur ce campus, alors que c'était sa première année tout comme moi.

- **Tu es sûre que c'est ta première année ? **La taquinai-je en rigolant.** Tu sembles tellement à l'aise ici**.

- **En fait, depuis que je sors avec Ben, c'est-à-dire trois ans, je passe beaucoup de temps ici. Comme je n'étudiais pas trop loin du campus, on y a pris un appart ensemble.**

- **J'ai trouvé le guide idéal alors ?**

- **Exactement !** **Et en plus je connais tous les bons plans, **m'annonça-t-elle joyeusement.

Elle me faisait penser à Alice avec sa bonne humeur communicative. J'étais sûre que nous allions bien nous entendre.

.:.

Deux heures plus tard, la sonnerie mit fin à mon calvaire. Mme Thompson était aussi barge que le père Fitz mais dans un genre tout à fait différent. Pour résumer, son slogan serait _: « Ne jamais tourner les dos à ses démons plus de dix secondes »_. Imaginez le cirque pour écrire au tableau ! La pauvre a dû tomber sur des spécimens particulièrement tordus pour être à ce point traumatisée. Mon portable vibra au fond de mon sac pendant que nous rangions nos affaires…Thompson avait déjà prit la fuite en salle des profs !

**J'adoooore cet endroit Bella !**

**On se retrouve près de la fontaine dans 5mn.**

**Alice.**

**PS : Mon prof de compta, Mr Whitlock sera dans mon lit avant la fin du mois ! **

_Je déposerai un cierge pour le Mr Whitlock en question !_

**- Hé Bella, Ben m'attends à l'appart ce midi, je ne pourrais pas déjeuner avec toi. **

**- C'est pas grave Angie, je dois rejoindre mon amie Alice, on ira a la cafète ensemble.**

**- Bon, on s'arrange comme ça, tu me présentes Alice, chacune déjeune de son coté et ensuite on se retrouve chez les Alpha Delta Phi. **

**- Ok, on fait comme ça ! Allez viens, tu vas voir, Alice, c'est un phénomène à elle toute seule. **

Une fois dehors, je pris une grande inspiration et tournai mon visage vers le ciel. Le soleil dardait ses rayons et réchauffait agréablement ma peau. J'étais de plus en plus excitée en pensant à ce que j'allais vivre : les fiestas, les sportifs canons, les nouveaux amis, les fraternités, le rêve quoi ! ...Ah ! Heu…oui ! Et les cours supers intéressants bien sûr !

_Ca change carrément de Forks, Washington !_

C'était carrément une autre dimension. Au diable l'ambiance studieuse, à la place je me retrouvais dans une version d'« Une journée à la plage » avec le beau temps, la musique à fond, les jeunes qui jouaient au ballon ou qui bronzaient, ou qui …_incroyable_ !...s'amusaient DANS la fontaine …avec MA Alice ! Elle s'était mise hors de portée des jets d'eau mais elle avait quand même les bras et les jambes mouillés. Lorsqu'elle nous aperçut, elle accourut vers nous en sautillant.

- **Oh mon dieu Bella ! C'est incroyable !** Commença-t-elle d'une voix quasi hystérique, **Le département stylisme est troooop génial Bee ! Tu verrais le nombre incroyable de tissus à notre disposition et les milliers de patrons juste pour nous. Et les machines Bee ! Toutes les machines dernier cri pour confectionner plein de nouvelles tenues. Et attends, le meilleur c'est encore le voyage prévu pour la Fashion Week de New York ! **

Et il lui restait encore du souffle pour pousser un cri de joie après sa tirade. Je tentai de la calmer mais je ne crois plus au père noël donc…

- **Alice je te présente Angela Weber, on est en cours ensemble. Angela, voici Alice Brandon, ma meilleure amie.**

**- Je suis ravie de te connaître Angie, je peux t'appeler Angie ? **

- **Bien sûr Alice, sans problème ! C'est une vrai pile électrique ta copine**, me murmura ensuite Angela.

- **Oh que oui ! Et je la trouve plutôt sage aujourd'hui, **répliquai-je avec humour en reprenant ses propres mots.

- **Bon les filles j'y vais, on se retrouve à la fête, bye**.

Elle éclata de rire et s'en alla vers l'allée principale. Alice se retourna brusquement vers moi.

- **Une fête ? Quelle fête ? Quand ? Maintenant ? Mais c'est pas possible, je suis morte et arrivée au Paradis là !**

- **Caaaaaalme toi Alice**, lui intimai-je en l'attrapant par les bras**. L'équipe de foot organise** **un pot pour les petits nouveaux, ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire…**

.:.

(_Soundtrack: Someboby New_, the Amplifetes)

Un fois dans la file d'attente de la cafeteria, mon plateau déjeuner dans les mains, je révisai mon jugement. Toutes les conversations ne tournaient qu'autour de cette fête. Mon voisin de droite, un certain Miles ou Mike, peu importe, me tannait depuis dix minutes pour que je l'y accompagne. Le « non » ferme et poli ne semblait pas avoir d'effet sur lui. Il nous suivit dans toute la salle jusqu'à notre table, nous rabâchant les oreilles avec ses conneries. Je ne donnais pas à Alice deux minutes de plus pour lui balancer son plateau dans la tronche.

-** Allez les filles, je suis sûr qu'on s'amusera comme des fous, hein pas vrai Eric. Y'aura d'la bière, d'la bonne musique, et même des chambres à l'étage. Ca te dit que j't'en fasse visiter une ? Tu ne l'regretteras pas poupée ! **

Si j'avais su ce qui ce passerait après, je pense que je me serais retenue mais en sentant sa grosse paluche s'égarer ses mes fesses, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Mon coulis de fraise et la part de cheese-cake qui allait avec ont atterri en plein dans sa figure. Nous étions au milieu de la pièce et toutes les conversations se turent à ce moment-là. Je me tenais devant ce petit crétin, prête à enchainer avec un bon coup de pied dans les boules. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à une riposte aussi rapide de sa part. Et pourtant…

- **SALOPE !** M'invectiva-t-il en saisissant son assiette.

Si Alice ne m'avait pas tiré en arrière - décidément c'était ma journée - je me serais prise une plâtrée de frites gluantes de ketchup dans la tête. Manque de pot, ce furent les personnes de la table derrière moi qui en firent les frais. Au moment où ils se saisirent de leurs plats j'entendis hurler à travers la pièce:

- **BATAILLE GENERALE !**

Après deux secondes de flottement, l'enfer se déchaina sur Terre…ou plutôt dans le réfectoire. Au dessus de nos têtes passaient des morceaux de pain, des frites mais aussi des boulettes de viande, des jets de ketchup, des spaghettis, …du chili con carne ? Et plein d'autres aliments volants non identifiés. Je plongeai sous une table avec Alice, observant le massacre, depuis notre abri de fortune.

Je me tournai vers Alice, accroupie à coté de moi.

- **On est en plein délire là, Bee**, **je n'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie**. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés mais elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

**- Et ça t'amuse en plus ?**

- **Avoue que c'est plutôt rare de voir ça à Forks !**

- **Je n'ai pas voulu que ça dégénère à ce point**, lui fis-je remarquer d'une voix plaintive.

Je regrettais vraiment mon geste. Un coup de genou dans les parties aurait largement fait l'affaire.

- **Tu n'as pas intérêt de te faire choper sur ce coup-là**, **sinon t'es cuite !**

Avec un timing parfait, des coups de sifflet stridents retentirent. Tout le monde se pétrifia sur place. On profita de ce répit pour sortir de dessous la table et contempler le champ de bataille. Toutes les surfaces planes et même verticales étaient couvertes de nourriture. Une tranche de mortadelle tomba du plafond et atterrit sur la tête d'une des employés de la cafétéria, faisant la malheureuse pousser un petit cri de frayeur.

Dans l'encadrement de la double porte battante se tenait un géant à la mine patibulaire. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air commode avec ses gros sourcils froncés, son teint rouge de colère et son petit sifflet jaune toujours dans la bouche. D'ailleurs, il continuait de souffler dedans, nous cassant les oreilles à tous. Chacun poussa un soupir de soulagement quand le bruit cessa. Mais malheureusement pour nous, la voix du surveillant prit le relais.

- **JE VEUX SAVOIR QUI EST RESPONSABLE DE CECI ! **

Il devenait de plus en plus rouge à mesure qu'il évaluait l'étendue des dégâts fait en une heure. De là où j'étais, je voyais littéralement les veines lui sortir du cou et du front.

- **REPONDEZ OU VOUS SEREZ TOUS COLLÉS JUSQU'A LA FIN DE L'ANNÉE !**

Je ne sais pas ce que les autres faisaient mais moi, j'étais perdue dans la contemplation d'un spaghetti glissant sur une vitre. Je sentis Alice se crisper à coté de moi. Je relevais brusquement la tête, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment. Avec raison d'ailleurs car ce petit connard de Mickey murmurait déjà à l'oreille du surveillant.

- **VOUS !**

Je regardais derrière moi avec l'espoir qu'il désigne quelqu'un d'autre.

- **OUI, C'EST A VOUS QUE JE PARLE ! APPROCHEZ !**

**- Mais ce n'est pas juste … !** Commençait à dire Alice

Après un rapide coup d'œil à mon amie pour la faire taire, je traversai la distance jusqu'à la porte. La salle était toujours silencieuse, seul le petit rire mauvais de Miles résonnait entre les murs. Je le fusillai du regard en arrivant à leur hauteur. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il lui avait dit mais j'étais plus que cuite comme dirait Alice. Avant que je ne puisse placer une phrase, le pion en colère prit la parole.

- **Ce jeune homme vient de me dire que vous aviez démarré ce carnage, est-ce vrai ?** Au moins il avait arrêté de hurler.

- **C'est vrai que je lui ai balancé mon dessert sur la tête mais c'est parce q….**

- **JE NE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR ! Vous vous expliquerez avec le doyen !**

- **Mais je ….**

- **VOTRE NOM MLLE !**

_J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu là ! _

**- Isabella Swan** …_Bouffon ! _

- **Et bien Mlle Swan, vous êtes priée de vous présenter à l'administration à 16h cette après-midi même. Je me chargerai de bien les renseigner sur votre cas.**

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il se détourna et repartit terroriser d'autres malheureux étudiants. Je me retins de foutre une baffe magistrale à cet abruti de Mick, juste pour pouvoir effacer son petit sourire. A la place, je sortis de la pièce avec Alice qui m'avait rejoint. Une fois à l'extérieur, je m'arrêtai, histoire de me calmer.

-** Ca va aller Bee** ? demanda-t-elle.

J'avais l'impression d'être sur des montagnes russes. Un moment, c'est un pur bonheur d'être ici et l'instant d'après je me retrouvai à me faire gueuler dessus.

- **Tu sais Ali, j'ai une théorie ! Le personnel est juste aigri de nous voir jeunes, beaux et en bonne santé, profitant de cette université géniale alors qu'eux, prenant du poids et perdant leur cheveux, sont obligés de venir pour y travailler. Ils nous envient, c'est pour ça qu'ils nous en font baver ! **

A la fin de mon discours très engagé, Alice éclata de rire !

- **Je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! Tout ça c'est de leur faute à ces jaloux. Allez, on a une méga teuf qui n'attend que nous !** lança-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Rassérénée, je me dis que je n'avais plus qu'à profiter de cette après-midi. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver de pire.

_Mouais …_

.:.

Nous étions dans la grande avenue. Toutes les résidences des différentes fraternités étaient regroupées ici, des deux cotés de l'allée. Alpha, Beta, Delta… Toutes ces combinaisons de lettres grecques me donnaient la migraine.

- **Alors Bee, tu penses rentrer dans une confrérie ?**

Alice me faisait penser à une gosse, à regarder partout, les yeux brillants, toute sautillante. Elle avait du mal à cacher son enthousiasme. Et si je pouvais oublier mes soucis de la matinée, je serais au moins aussi excitée qu'elle.

- **OH MON DIEU BELLA REGARDE !**

Elle attira l'attention sur le jardin d'une des résidences. Et le spectacle qui s'y déroulait valait le détour : des anciens étudiants tenaient en laisse ce qui se trouvait être des…premières années ? J'avais de plus en plus de mal à croire en ce que mes yeux voyaient et c'était parti pour durer toute la journée.

Les pauvres étaient en caleçon, à quatre pattes, se faisant recouvrir de chantilly, ou plutôt de mousse à raser, de la tête au pied. Ceux qui étaient déjà recouverts rampaient sur l'herbe en poussant des bêlements.

- **Mais c'est humiliant ! On dirait des petits moutons broutant de l'herbe !** Se récria Alice, même si elle paraissait plus amusée que choquée.

- **Ce** **sont les joies du bizutage ma petite Alice !** **Tu veux toujours intégrer une frat' ?**

- **Plus que jamais !** répondit-elle en souriant, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux.

- **Jamais de la vie Ali ! Tout le monde perd la tête ici ou quoi ? Je ne te laisserai pas entre leurs mains ! Je risquerai de te retrouver en couche culotte, une sucette à la bouche ! **

**- N'importe quoi Bella ! Bon j'entends de la musique, les Alpha Delta Phi ne doivent pas être loin. **

Et effectivement, en suivant le son et surtout le flot d'étudiants, on a débouché sur une impasse. Au bout, se trouvait la résidence de l'équipe. La maison vomissait littéralement des jeunes. Ils étaient sur la pelouse, sur le perron, à toutes les fenêtres et ainsi que sur le toit, se trémoussant sur Somebody New des Amplifetes. Il y en avait même qui grillaient des chamalows autour du barbecue du jardin. J'hallucinais total. Difficilement, Alice et moi, on se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, je restai bouche bée.

- **Putain de merde !** Lâcha Alice, sous le choc.

Je ne savais pas si elle se trouvait en enfer ou au paradis mais j'étais entièrement d'accord avec elle. S'étalait devant nous une marée de corps en mouvement, des écrans géants aux murs, des baffles dans tous les coins, des tonnes de bouteilles d'alcool ainsi qu'un immense bar sur lequel dansait…Angie ?

- **Putain de merde !** Répéta Ali en apercevant mon amie en mini short, cheveux au vent, se renversant un pichet d'eau sur la poitrine, rendant sont top blanc quasi transparent. J'étais sans voix.

_« Première de la classe », ouais ouais c'est ça Angie. _

Je vis ma meilleure amie prendre une grande inspiration et se jeter dans cette foule survoltée en criant de joie. Plusieurs hurlements firent écho au sien et elle fut engloutie avant que je ne bouge un doigt.

Il me restait environ une heure et demie à tuer avant mon rendez-vous donc autant en profiter pour se détendre un peu. Je me dirigeai vers le bar en espérant ressortir de là sur mes deux pieds.

.:.

Je repris conscience vers quinze heures trente. J'avais passé près de deux heures à boire de la bière, crier sur tous les tubes de Muse et danser coincée en sandwich entre deux joueurs de foot ! Entre la sueur, la fumée de cigarette et les verres renversés sur moi dans le feu de l'action, je pouvais affirmer sans me tromper que je chlinguais grave. J'avais juste le temps de rentrer me doucher et de repartir. Je faussai donc compagnie à mes deux cavaliers et pris la direction des dortoirs.

Parvenue devant la porte de la chambre, je m'arrêtai net. Je devais avoir un mauvais karma, y'a pas d'autres explications. Les petits « oh oui encore ! » et autres « Tu m'excites trop putain » étaient sans équivoque. Rose s'envoyait en l'air et d'après ce que tout le monde pouvait entendre du couloir, elle adorait ça.

Sans plus réfléchir, j'ouvris la porte et entrai, une main sur les yeux. Je ne fis qu'entrevoir un grand brun baraqué - plutôt mignon d'ailleurs - avant d'attraper les fringues et de courir dans la salle de bain. J'entendis Rosalie accourir et me parler à travers la porte fermée.

- **Mais Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas visiter le campus ? Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais aussitôt. Je…**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne fais que passer, je repars tout de suite, **la coupai-je rapidement, elle n'avait pas besoin de me faire d'excuses. Les hormones en folies, je connais !

**- Ah ! Ok, heu…je vais rejoindre Emmett alors, **dit-elle d'une voix soulagée.

**- Ouais c'est ça, fais ça ! **Lui répondis-je en rigolant.

Après la douche, je finis de m'habiller et sortis en vitesse de la salle de bain. Alors que je traversai la chambre, le mec sortit la tête de sous la couette.

- **Hé la coloc, y'a encore de la place si tu veux,** me lança le dénommé Emmett d'un air entendu, juste avant de se récolter une maxi claque de Rose sur la tête.

- **Amusez-vous bien les jeunes,** leur répondis-je après avoir secoué la tête d'amusement.

Je traversai les allées aussi vite que me le permettait ma petite jupe noire et mes escarpins.

_Je n'allais quand même pas y aller en jean !_

Au détour d'une allée, je fus interceptée par un groupe d'étudiantes. Après m'avoir immobilisé de force, elles me mesurèrent : taille, mensurations, pointure, etc… Elles étaient en campagne de recrutement pour les Mu Zeta Sigma !

_TOUS DES MALADES ICI ! !_

Un peu effrayée quand même, je repris mon chemin et parvins à trouver sans problème le bâtiment administratif. Les couloirs étaient plongés dans une pénombre fraiche et semblaient déserts, ce qui était logique vu que le personnel était en meeting. Avec un peu de chance, le directeur serait pas là…J'entendis des pas se rapprocher de moi. Balayant le couloir, j'aperçus une silhouette venant en sens inverse. _Pas mal du tout_…Elle atteignit l'accueil et si engouffra juste avant moi.

Je retins un sifflement d'appréciation en entrant dans le bureau. Depuis quand les couves de GQ se promenaient sur le campus ? En tout cas, l'homme qui discutait avec la secrétaire avait tout d'une gravure de mode. Les chaussures vernies, le costume tout droit sorti de chez Armani, la petite cravate noire et une coupe de cheveux savamment désordonnée. Je ne le voyais que de profil mais c'était amplement suffisant pour que mon corps réagisse.

- **….oui dans un peu plus d'une heure.**

De mon siège, je n'entendais pas les réponses de l'inconnu. Seule me parvenait la voix haut perché de la femme.

- **…non Mr Cullen, ça ne pose aucun problème.**

Sa voix résonna dans la pièce alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une porte au fond.

- J**e serais dans le bureau alors. Veillez à ce que je ne sois pas dérangé s'il vous plait. **

**- Bien, Mr Cullen. **

La secrétaire s'était tournée vers moi et me lançait un regard hautain.

- **Je dois m'absenter quelques instants, vous feriez mieux de revenir plus tard, mademoiselle Swan.**

_Apparemment, le surveillant de malheur avait tenu sa promesse ! _

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle était déjà sortie, me laissant seule à l'accueil. Je regardai en direction de la porte qu'avait franchit celui qui s'appelait Mr Cullen et failli tomber à la renverse. Se détachant sur le bois vernis, il y avait une large plaque dorée gravée :

**Mr CULLEN**

**DOYEN - Faculté de Lettres**

_C'est une putain de blague ou quoi ?_

L'homme qui me faisait littéralement baver était en fait Mr Le Doyen ? J'étais assez dubitative quand même. Il était trop jeune, trop sexy, trop…trop…! Un doyen se doit d'être vieux, chauve et bedonnant. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. Lui ne devait pas avoir plus de 26 ans à mon avis. D'un autre coté, si c'était effectivement lui qui était chargé de ma sanction…_Hmmm…Ca devenait très intéressant…_Je pourrais peut-être trouver un moyen d'alléger la sentence. Je ne comptais pas coucher avec le doyen de ma fac bien sûr, mais un petit flirt pouvait toujours aider.

_Non, non, non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça Bella, c'est trop risqué ! Et si tu te faisais rembarrer ? Et s'il le prenait mal ? Et si tu te faisais renvoyer pour avoir tenté de séduire le….. ?_

_Et si...et si…et si tu la fermais, non ? _

Avant de faire machine arrière, j'ébouriffai mes cheveux et je fis sauter les deux premiers boutons de mon chemisier. Je vérifiai mon reflet dans la vitre, frappai deux coups à la porte et entrai.

En premier, je remarquai le grand bureau de bois sombre sur ma gauche. En second, le soleil qui entrait par les grandes fenêtres près dudit bureau et en dernier, le superbe male accoudé à une desdites fenêtres. Il était au téléphone et ne m'avait pas encore remarqué. J'avançai, refermai doucement la porte derrière moi et m'y adossai.

Je pouvais le contempler à loisir pendant qu'il regardait dehors. Il avait retiré sa veste, desserré sa cravate et roulé les manches de sa chemise, révélant une montre en platine et des avant-bras musclés. En pleine lumière, ses mèches bronze prenaient d'appétissants reflets cuivrés.

Je me raclai la gorge, assez bruyamment pour qu'il me remarque. Il se détourna de la fenêtre et posa les yeux sur moi.

_Wow !_

Mon souffle resta bloqué dans ma gorge tandis qu'il m'observait avec curiosité. Ses magnifiques prunelles vert émeraude brillaient comme des pierres précieuses, illuminées par les rayons du soleil. Une main sur le combiné, il s'adressa à moi de sa voix chaude et sexy.

- **Je peux vous aider ?**

- **Je …je …** Je ne pouvais plus coller trois mots. _Génial !_

_Focus Bella ! Souviens toi de pourquoi tu es là !_

- **Je suis Isabella Swan. J'ai été convoquée à votre bureau ce midi par une sorte de surveillant …**commençai-je d'une voix que le stress - et le mélange alcool/cigarettes/hurlements - avait rendu rauque.

- **Convoquée à mon bureau ? …Je te rappelle plus tard**.

Il congédia rapidement son correspondant pour se concentrer sur moi.

**- Asseyez-vous Isabella.**

- **Merci. Oui, en fait, c'est à cause de l'incident du réfectoire… **répondis-je après avoir pris place sur le siège, jambes croisées, en face de lui**. **

- **Oh ! Le carnage de la cafétéria, c'était vous ?**

Il paraissait plus étonné que contrarié. Il me lança un regard admiratif avant d'éclater de rire.

**- Et on vous a expédié chez le doyen si je comprends bien.**

- **C'est bien ça, Mr Cullen**, en réprimant une petite grimace.

- **Vous pouvez m'appeler Edward, Isabella.**

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction de la part d'un doyen de fac. Cela renforçait les doutes que j'avais sur son identité, mais je ne pouvais que constater les faits : Il y avait son nom sur la porte, des photos de lui sur le bureau, ses diplômes accrochés aux murs,…

Chassant ces idées de mon esprit, je reportai mon attention sur lui, un peu plus détendue. Je ne sais pas si lui faire du charme était une bonne idée mais vu son attitude décontractée, j'étais sûre de ressortir sans me faire renvoyer.

- **Entendu… Edward,** **mais c'est un affreux malentendu.**

**- Et si vous m'expliquiez ce qui s'est passé, **me dit-il d'une voix encourageante.

- **Un** **conn….hum…un étudiant a égaré sa main sur mes fesses et moi j'ai égaré mon dessert sur…lui. Ensuite, les autres s'en sont mêlés et ça a fini comme vous savez.**

- **Même si je comprends votre geste, cela ne l'excuse pas, Isabella. Le personnel a passé tout l'après midi à nettoyer la cafeteria. Vous comprendrez que je ne puisse pas vous laissez repartir sans une sanction.**

**- Je regrette vraiment beaucoup et je me disais que nous pourrions trouver une sorte… d'arrangement**, ajoutai-je d'une voix neutre laissant mon corps parler pour moi.

Il s'adossa à son fauteuil et pris le temps de m'étudier. Ses yeux passèrent sur mes cheveux ébouriffés style saut-du-lit, fixèrent un instant mes lèvres que je mordais nerveusement Ils descendirent ensuite vers la naissance de ma poitrine visible grâce aux boutons défaits et puis jusqu'à mes cuisses dénudées par ma jupe courte.

Son regard me brulait partout où il passait et à la fin de son examen, j'avais le souffle court. En pénétrant dans ce bureau, j'étais sûre de moi et de mon pouvoir sur la gente masculine mais ce que je lisais dans ses yeux à cet instant me faisait perdre tous mes moyens. La lueur que j'y vis prouvait qu'il savait clairement où je voulais en venir.

- **Et à quel genre d'arrangement pensez-vous, Isabella ? **demanda-t-il d'une voix trainante.

Le genre de voix qui me faisait devenir humide et pointer outrageusement à travers mon corsage. Un petit détail qui n'échappa pas à ce cher Mr Cullen. Je me sentis rougir lorsque son regard s'attarda sur mes seins. Un frisson me parcouru le corps et alla se loger juste entre mes cuisses.

- **Si je promets de rester sage à l'avenir, est-ce que vous allègerez la sanction ?**

- **Heummm…Je n'ai pas encore arrêté mon choix sur la meilleure façon de vous corriger…même si j'ai bien quelques idées en tête.**

- **Vous devriez me les exposer en détail, histoire de choisir la punition qui convient le mieux…**

Un éclair passa dans ses yeux. Je le vis se relever lentement et passer derrière moi. J'allai me retourner vers lui quand j'entendis le déclic d'une serrure. _Bon …_J'avais envie de lui, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais ce qui n'était qu'un jeu pour moi au départ devenait quelque chose de concret. Soudain, je pris peur. Je n'avais aucune idée du châtiment auquel j'aurais droit. Il m'avait enfermée avec lui dans son bureau, j'étais désormais à sa merci. Ça m'effrayait oui, mais ça m'excitait aussi terriblement,… et il ne m'avait même pas encore touché !

_Comment ça « pas encore touché » ? Il ne te touchera pas ! Tu ne feras pas l'amour avec le Doyen !_

Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire l'amour avec lui. Le baiser sauvagement sur son bureau peut-être, mais les sentiments amoureux n'avaient pas leur place ici. Je me levai alors qu'il finissait de verrouiller la porte.

(_Soundtrack: Bilingual_, Jose Nunez feat Taina)

Il revint vers moi de sa démarche féline, pareil à un prédateur ayant repéré sa proie. A mesure qu'il avançait, je reculais, retardant le moment où ses mains se poseraient sur moi. Parce qu'une fois qu'il m'aurait touché, je ne pourrais plus ni le repousser, ni même réfléchir. Mes fesses entrèrent en contact avec le bureau, stoppant ma fuite.

- **C'est entre toi et moi maintenant Isabella**…me murmura-t-il, son haleine brulant la peau tendre de mon cou.

- **Mr Cullen**…gémis-je sans pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout de ma pensée.

D'ailleurs, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je voulais lui dire. Peut-être le supplier de me caresser enfin. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me fis longer le rebord jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve face à son siège. Il se tenait tellement près de moi que mes tétons ultra sensibles effleuraient son torse.

- **Tu sais comment on punit les vilaines filles ici ?** ajouta-il en ignorant mon intervention.

J'étais en train de me liquéfier sur place. Pas sûre de pouvoir parler, je secouai la tête de gauche à droite en guise de réponse, mes cheveux volants dans tous les sens.

-** Est-ce que tu veux que je te montre comment, moi, je les punis ? **

Sans réfléchir, j'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête. Je vis ses yeux s'assombrir sous l'effet de l'excitation. J'étais moi-même dans un tel état que je ne protestai pas quand il me retourna face au bureau et me fit me pencher en avant, en appui sur mes coudes. Edward glissa ses mains sur l'extérieur de mes cuisses, puis vers l'intérieur avant de les écarter. J'étais incapable de protester. Même quand il retroussa ma jupe jusqu'à ma taille, caressant mes fesses au passage. Même quand il déchira mon shorty, laissant ma fente luisante exposée à son regard.

Lorsque sa main s'abattit pour la première fois sur mes fesses, je couinais de douleur en me mordant la lèvre. _Je couinais putain ! L_a douleur cuisante laissa ensuite place à un plaisir totalement inattendu.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu. _

- **Cette punition te convient-elle ?** demanda Edward en me claquant le derrière une nouvelle fois.

Je ne pus que gémir de douleur mais surtout de plaisir. Les sensations ambiguës que je ressentais m'empêchaient de parler.

- **Est-ce que tu veux que je te punisse comme ça Isabella ?** Insista-t-il encore au creux de mon oreille.

_Est-ce que je voulais qu'il continue ? _

Ma conscience me disait de stopper tout ça, d'accepter mon renvoi de trois jours et de rentrer chez moi. Sauf qu'à ce moment-là, je sentais mon intimité se contracter et devenir de plus en plus humide. J'avais du mal à réfléchir mais le choix était vite fait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête, à aucun prix !

-** Oui, continue,…**mes gémissement faisaient écho au bruit de sa main frappant mes fesses…**punis-moi comme ça** !

Je l'entendis grogner derrière moi, signe qu'il appréciait de me voir si soumise et dans une position absolument décadente.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu le fantasme de me faire dominer ainsi et surtout fesser, mais je devais avouer que j'y prenais beaucoup de plaisir. Les claques qu'il m'administrait irradiaient vers mon ventre et me répondaient directement entre mes cuisses. Je ne pus retenir mes doigts qui volèrent vers mon bouton de plaisir, à la recherche d'un quelconque soulagement. J'eus à peine le temps de passer un doigt sur ma fente humide que mon tortionnaire m'interrompit.

- **Tss Tss Tss, Isabella, tu n'es pas là pour prendre du plaisir mais pour être punie**. **Je veux que tu me promettes de réfléchir avant d'agir aussi impulsivement. **

Mon derrière commençait à chauffer furieusement et je ne pouvais que me tortiller pour me soulager.

- **Oui ! Oui ! Je promets…je promets !** Lui criai-je.

Edward dut comprendre que je n'en supporterais pas plus car il arrêta sa délicieuse torture. A la place, je sentis sa langue sur moi, passant d'un globe à l'autre, les léchant, les mordant, les suçant.

- **Hmmm …Edward…**

Sa bouche quitta ma chair et remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je sentis son nez se nicher dans mon cou et sa main empoigner mes cheveux. Le corps chaud d'Edward se pressait contre mon dos et son sexe dur contre mes fesses.

- **Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi Isabella !**

Il se redressa et m'entraina dans son mouvement. Il me retourna face à lui, et avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre geste, je me retrouvais assise sur le rebord de son bureau, jambes écartées. Il était entre mes cuisses frottant son érection contre mon entrejambe. Je remarquais qu'il avait le souffle aussi court que le mien. Maintenant qu'on était à égalité, je pouvais en profiter pour le toucher et le caresser.

- **Moi, je n'ai même pas encore commencé Edward ! **Répliquai-je, malicieuse, en l'attrapant par la cravate.

Il arqua un de ses sourcils parfaits et m'offrit un petit sourire en coin totalement craquant.

- **Fais vite alors ! **

J'approchai son visage du mien et léchai ses lèvres de ma langue. Je le sentis tressaillir contre moi et ses doigts filèrent vers mon chemisier, le déboutonnant et exposant mes seins dépourvus de soutien-gorge. Il m'accorda l'accès à sa bouche et je goutai sa langue avec délice.

Je profitais autant que je pouvais, sachant qu'il reprendrait le contrôle dans peu de temps. J'entrepris de lui retirer sa cravate ainsi que sa chemise quelques secondes après. Je glissai une main dans ses mèches désordonnées et caressais son torse de l'autre. Je ne pouvais résister à l'envie de le gouter. Je quittai ses lèvres pour le lécher et le mordiller, un téton après l'autre. Sa peau était chaude sous mes lèvres, je me délectai de son odeur troublante, virile et incroyablement sexy. Elle agissait sur moi comme le plus puissant des aphrodisiaques.

Je laissai mes doigts errer sur son ventre, suivant la fine ligne de poils qui disparaissait sous son pantalon. Ses abdos se contractaient à chacun de mes passages. J'atteignis rapidement sa ceinture que je défis prestement. Pantalon et boxer finirent leurs courses loin derrière nous, m'offrant la vision de sa virilité magnifiquement dressée pour moi. J'eu du mal à déglutir devant sa taille impressionnante.

_Jésus Marie Joseph ! _

_Ok Bella, tu peux gérer ça ! _

J'empoignai son sexe, désireuse d'en éprouver la dureté. Toujours juchée sur la table, je me penchai en avant. Je lui donnai un petit coup de langue et récoltai sur ma langue le liquide pré-séminal qui perlait à son extrémité. Son goût me monta directement à la tête, me plongeant dans une sorte de transe. J'enfournai son gland dans ma bouche, le suçant avidement, ma main accompagnant les mouvements de mes lèvres.

Edward avait les yeux fermés, la tête rejetée en arrière. Ses mains me caressaient les cheveux tandis que son bassin allait à la rencontre de ma bouche.

- **Vas-y, comme ça…oui…**

Nous gémissions de concert, lui, prenant du plaisir et moi, excitée de lui en donner. Mais malheureusement pour moi, son coté dominateur reprit le dessus.

- **A mon tour ma belle… **me prévint-il tandis que mon haut et ma jupe volaient à travers la pièce.

_Fin de la récré Bella ! _

Je gémis lorsqu'il effleura ma poitrine. Il aspira la pointe dressée de mon sein dans sa bouche, l'agaça du bout de la langue, la mordilla. Il offrit à l'autre le même traitement, le léchant voluptueusement. Il descendit vers mon bas-ventre mais ne s'arrêta pas là où je le voulais vraiment. Il s'assit, plaça mes jambes sur ses épaules et plongea entre elles. Il entreprit de caresser l'intérieur de mes cuisses de sa langue, se rapprochant de plus en plus de mon intimité. J'étais ruisselante de désir, au point de me tordre sur le bois. Mes bras me ne soutenaient plus et je me retrouvai en appui sur mes avant-bras, les cuisses largement écartées. Je suppliai Edward de me soulager.

- **Je t'en prie...Edward... **lui murmurai-je, mes yeux accrochant les siens.

Enfin, il écarta les lèvres de mon sexe et fouilla mes replis secrets de la pointe de sa langue. Je gémissais de plus en plus fort pendant qu'il buvait littéralement à la source de mon plaisir. Dans un va-et-vient délicieux, Edward caressait mon clitoris, le prenant entre ses lèvres, le faisant tournoyer avec sa langue.

- **Oh putain…oui…**

J'ondulais lascivement contre sa bouche, la tête inclinée vers l'arrière. Il glissa alors un doigt dans ma chair chaude et moite. Une onde de plaisir circula dans tout mon corps lorsqu'il glissa un deuxième doigt en moi. Ses doigts se retiraient puis me pénétraient à nouveau, durement, profondément…Il y a longtemps que je ne retenais plus mes cris.

Edward introduisit sa langue durcie en moi et caressa frénétiquement mon bouton de plaisir avec ses doigts. Je lui empoignai les cheveux pour l'attirer plus près. Je sentais mes parois se resserrer douloureusement tandis que sa langue allait et venait implacablement en moi. Mon corps se raidit et mes cuisses se mirent à trembler sous l'effet de l'orgasme qui montait…montait…mon…_Qu'est-ce…?_ Je redressai la tête pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait.

- **Edward !** Protestai-je vivement alors qu'il s'éloignait de moi.

- **Oui Isabella ? **répliqua-t-ild'un ton calme, sa joue frottant contre l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

- **Tu comptes vraiment me laisser comme ça**, lui demandai-je d'une voix que l'affolement rendait aigüe.

-** Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de protester ! **dit-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Il reprit néanmoins sa caresse, me faisant presque atteindre la délivrance, avant de recommencer son manège. A chaque fois qu'il revenait vers moi, je montai encore plus haut, mon corps et mes parois se contractant convulsivement. Il faisait une chaleur d'enfer, mon corps était couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur et mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. J'oubliais même de respirer. Je n'en pouvais plus, si je ne jouissais pas dans la minute, j'éclaterais en sanglot. _Je pleurnichais assez de frustration comme ça ! _

- **Voila ce qui t'arrivera si jamais tu es encore convoquée ici ma belle.** **J'espère que tu retiendras la leçon. **

**- Oui…oui….tout ce que tu voudras …mais putain prends moi…..MAINTENANT ! **Lui criai-je en me cambrant sur la table, les doigts entortillés dans mes cheveux.

Dieu merci, je le vis se redresser et s'insinuer entre mes jambes. Il bougea les hanches, son membre glissant contre mes lèvres humides, son gland titillant divinement mon clitoris. Il pressa plus fort son sexe contre le mien, provocateur, avant de me pénétrer d'un seul coup de rein.

La seule raison pour laquelle je ne criai pas c'était parce qu'Edward venait de plaquer sa bouche contre la mienne. Il dévorait mes lèvres tout en allant et venant en moi, me faisait gémir à chaque poussée. En à peine quelques va et vient, un puissant orgasme me submergea. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge puis je me mis à hurler littéralement, le corps secoué par de violents spasmes de plaisir. Je n'avais jamais joui aussi fort - tellement fort que s'en était presque douloureux.

Je m'étais à peine remis de mes émotions qu'il reprit ses intrusions en moi. Implacablement, Edward m'entrainait vers un deuxième orgasme alors que je n'étais pas encore revenue de premier ! Je me redressais et crocheta mes bras à sa nuque.

- **Isabella,…**commença-t-il,mâchoire crispée. Visiblement, il avait du mal à se contenir.

- **Appelles-moi Bella…**lui chuchotais-je avant de prendre ses lèvres passionnément.

Immédiatement, ses mains chaudes et fermes empoignèrent mes fesses et il me souleva contre lui. Sa verge toujours plantée en moi, il traversa la pièce jusqu'au large canapé de cuir noir et s'allongea sur moi.

Le front collé au mien, sa bouche frôlait la mienne, il bougeait en moi, emplissant la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Je sentais le plaisir monter en moi, irrémédiablement. Je gémissais, incapable de me retenir. Je me cambrais sous lui, ondulant avec frénésie. Edward se retirait pour mieux replonger de toute sa longueur.

-** Putain Bella, t'es tellement serrée…**

Je me resserrais autour de lui comme pour le retenir. Il se redressa pour placer mes chevilles sur ses épaules avant de me repénétrer violemment.

- **Oh mon dieu Edward…Encore,…Mmmm oui…je veux ….je veux…**

- **Dis moi ce que tu veux bébé et je te le donnerai**.

- **Plus vite,...plus fort, ne t'arrête pas…**

Edward abandonna tout contrôle. Il me souleva les hanches, s'enfonçant encore plus profondément en moi, de toute la force de son sexe bandé.

- **Oui c'est ça, viens avec moi Bella, viens maintenant…**

Soudain, je sentis une vague chaude et voluptueuse couler dans tout mon corps. Au même moment, il laissa échapper un grognement rauque et explosa en moi, libérant sa semence, le corps secoué par l'orgasme. Cela sembla durer une éternité, pendant laquelle ne résonnaient que nos cris de pur plaisir.

J'entourai ses hanches de mes jambes et on resta immobiles, essayant vainement de reprendre notre souffle, trop épuisés pour faire le moindre mouvement.

- **Oh mon dieu…c'était…c'était…,** je ne trouvais pas les mots pour décrire l'expérience que je venais de vivre.

Il dégagea la tête de mon cou et croisa mon regard. Je crus y surprendre une lueur de culpabilité mais elle disparue si vite que je devais l'avoir imaginé.

- **C'était incroyable Bella, **lâcha-t-il tout bas en souriant.

- **Mmmmm …oui…je crois que c'est le mot…**

La fierté se lisait dans son regard et son petit sourire en coin si sexy était de retour. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rester plus longtemps. Parce que d'un, quelqu'un pouvait nous surprendre à tout moment, et de deux, je ne savais pas dans quel état ma meilleure amie serait après la fête de Jake.

- **Je dois y aller, il faut que j'aille récupérer mon amie Alice. Elle est à une fête pas loin.**

**- Non non Bella, tu ne bougeras pas d'ici. Je me sens très bien là où je suis, **répondit-il en me caressant ma jambe, m'envoyant des frissons dans le bas ventre.

Il se remit à m'embrasser et je le sentis durcir à nouveau en moi.

_Ce mec veut ma mort ! _

_- _**Non ! Edward**, commençai-je en rigolant,**arrêtes ou je vais m'évanouir pour de bon cette fois.**

- **Rabat-joie !** protesta-t-il pour la forme en se retirant.

Après un dernier baiser, il se releva et alla récupérer nos affaires. On se rhabillait - RIP mon shorty - quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- **Je suis de retour** **Mr Cullen, votre père sera là dans un instant.**

- **Oh mon dieu, ta secrétaire ! Je l'avais complètement oublié ! Tu penses qu'elle nous a entendus ?**

- **Tanya ? Crois-moi, si elle savait ce qu'on faisait, elle aurait déjà démonté la porte pour nous interrompre.**

_Démonté la porte… ?_

Je pris soudain conscience de ce qui venait de se passer.

_Putain ! Je venais de vivre la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air de ma vie …et c'était avec mon doyen de fac…! Y'avait de quoi flipper grave là ! _

**- Oh ! Heu…ok, si tu le dis !...Je ferais mieux d'y** **aller Edward, **lâchai-je nerveusement en me dirigeant vers la porte.

- **Attends-moi, Bella, j'arrive.** Dit-il en attachant sa cravate.

J'avais déjà ouvert la porte du bureau et je tombai nez-à-nez avec Mlle la secrétaire.

- **Mlle Swan ! Mais que faites-vous toujours ici ?**

- **J'étais avec Mr Cullen…**

- **Vous n'avez rien à faire ici en l'absence de ….**

- **Tanya, ça ira merci,** l'interrompit brusquement Edward, sortant du bureau. **Mlle Swan était avec moi, il n'y a donc pas de problème. **

**- Je suis désolée mais vous…**

**- Mon père sera là dans un moment, et si vous alliez lui préparer un café ? **La coupa-t-il d'une voix tendue, en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Elle le fixa un instant sans répondre mais se contenta de sortir du bureau, l'air mécontent. Intriguée, je me tournai vers Edward.

-** Ton père ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient… ? **

A ce moment-là, un homme blond, à l'allure très élégante, franchit la porte. Il s'arrêta, l'air surpris.

- **Edward ? Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu de ta venue !**

_Hein ?_

- **Je sais papa, mais il y avait une réunion pour le conseil des étudiants. Comme je suis le président, j'étais obligé d'y aller. **

_Quoi ? _

**- D'accord. Ca tombe bien que tu sois là, je voulais justement te voir. Il se retourna vers moi. Et qui est cette charmante jeune fille ?**

**- Isabella Swan, je suis en première année ici. Et vous êtes ? **Lui demandai-je même si j'avais déjà deviné la réponse.

**- Carlisle Cullen, le doyen de la faculté de lettres. Première année ? Bienvenue parmi nous Mlle Swan. **

Les murs commencèrent à danser sous mes yeux. Je me serais surement évanoui si la voix d'Edward ne m'avait pas ramené à la réalité. Il avait posé la main sur mon bras et ce contact me troublait malgré moi.

_Malgré le fait que ce soit un affreux menteur et un manipulateur. _

- **Bella ? Ca va aller ? **Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille tandis que le VRAI doyen consultait son registre.

Je me dégageai de sa poigne d'un mouvement vif et me tournai vers lui, incrédule et furieuse. Il venait de me mentir et de profiter de moi et il osait me demander si ça allait ! _J'allai lui arracher les yeux ! _

- **Je vois que vous avez été convoquée à mon bureau Mlle. Pour quelles raisons ?**

Edward prit la parole, ne me laissant pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- **Oh ! Rien d'important papa, juste une histoire de bourse. Je pris le temps de tout lui expliquer. **

**- Vous avez de la chance Mlle, mon fils est en cinquième année de médecine ici. Après huit ans sur le campus, il en connaît parfaitement le fonctionnement. **

**- On avait fini papa, Bella s'en allait, **dit Edward nerveusement.

Il me lança un regard plein d'excuses, me suppliant de me taire. Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce. J'hésitais entre tout révéler à son père - et me faire vraiment sanctionner - et ne rien dire, laissant Edward s'en tirer à bon compte.

_Bella, tu te tais et tu rentres chez toi c'est clair ! _

- **Bien, dans ce cas, je vous laisse. Edward, tu viens s'il te plait ?**

- **J'arrive dans une minute. **

Alors que son père rentrait dans son bureau, Edward se précipita vers moi. J'étais déjà dans le couloir.

- **Bella je suis désolé, **dit-il,sa main fourrageant dans ses cheveux,** je sais que j'ai mal agi mais…**

- **Mal agi ? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE EDWARD ?**

- **Chuuuuut **m'intima-t-il en plaquant sa main sur ma bouche mais je me dégageai d'une secousse.

- **LACHE MOI IMMÉD…**

Sa bouche fondit sur la mienne, m'imposant le silence. Sa langue força le barrage de mes dents et caressa la mienne. Son corps se pressa contre le mien, qui - ce traitre ! - réagit avec enthousiasme. Je me détachai de lui et le fusillai du regard.

- **Je te conseille de ne plus croiser mon chemin Cullen !**

Puis je me détournai de lui et partis.

- **Isabella**, m'appela-t-il une dernière fois. Mon doigt d'honneur suffit à le dissuader de me suivre tandis que je sortais de l'immeuble.

Je ne sais pas comment j'y parvins mais je m'arrêtai à la fontaine. La nuit commençait à tomber et les étudiants se faisaient plus rares - sans doute déjà à trainer dans les bars du campus. Je repensai alors à la journée de malade que je venais de passer. Ma rencontre avec Angela, l'épisode de la cafeteria, la méga party de Jake et surtout Edward…Oh Edward…

_Si toutes les journées ressemblaient à cette rentrée, je ne crois pas que je survivrai à quatre années ici !_

* * *

.:.

**Voila pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :D **

**Si oui, n'hésitez pas à le dire ^^ (Si non, aussi !)**

**A très vite pour la suite. **

**Khassidy**


	2. Chapter 2

.:.

**Saluuuuuuuuuut ! Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre ! **

**Merci pour toutes vos Reviews et Mises en Alerte ^^ **

**Et je remercie Melacullen pour sa correction :D**

.:.

Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**Vicky30**: Merci :D, la suite c'est par là ! Pour la réaction de Bella, peut-être qu'elle a été excessive mais Edward a un peu abusé je trouve lol. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que moi j'aurai réagis dans la même situation. Bonne lecture ! Kiss

**Audrechde28**: Merciii :) Voici la suite ! Bisou

.:.

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**\(^o^)/ Bonne Lecture ! \(^o^)/**_**  
**_

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

(_Soundtrack: Explode_, Uh Huh Her)

Il était 22h, j'étais passé chez moi me changer après être sorti de chez mes parents. Je me garai sur le petit parking privé du Sin's et descendis de ma voiture. Je marchai jusqu'à la porte, perdu dans mes pensées lorsque plusieurs rires me firent relever la tête. Un soupir de lassitude franchit mes lèvres et je passai une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux. L'accès au bar prenait des airs de parcours du combattant pour moi. Un groupe de 4 étudiantes en sortait, visiblement survoltées. Dès l'instant où elles me virent, je sus que je n'y échapperai pas. J'étais littéralement cerné.

**- Hey salut toi !** lança une première en me faisant un clin d'œil.

**- Mmmm, appétissant comme tout !** Ajouta une autre en me frôlant le torse du bout des doigts.

Je lui attrapai gentiment la main et l'écartai avant qu'elle ne la glisse sous mon t-shirt.

**- On ne touche pas**, la prévins-je avec un regard d'avertissement.

**- Ca te dirait de nous rejoindre ce soir** **? Ma copine et moi, on veut bien te tenir compagnie, **lança une petite blonde enlacée dans les bras d'une autre fille.

**- Ça ira les filles, merci mais pas ce soir,** leur répondis-je en pensant que n'importe quel autre mec normalement constitué aurait sauté sur l'occasion.

Plusieurs moues boudeuses me répondirent mais elles n'insistèrent pas longtemps. Mon visage fermé indiquait clairement que je n'étais pas intéressé.

**- Ok, comme tu voudras.** **Une prochaine fois alors….. On saura te retrouver ! **Ça, je n'en doutais pas…

Je me libérai tant bien que mal et passai enfin la porte du grill. Celui-ci était déjà plein de fêtards venus célébrer leur premier jour à l'UCLA mais aussi d'anciens, habitués à se retrouver là pour s'amuser ou juste manger un morceau. L'endroit était peu à peu devenu le lieu de rendez vous des étudiants et affichait souvent complet.

En traversant la salle, je saluai ça et là quelques potes occupés à jouer au billard ou à draguer les filles. Je sentais d'ailleurs le regard de ces dernières peser lourdement sur moi. Il y a longtemps que je n'y prêtai plus attention mais quelques fois c'était passablement agaçant. Je grimpai deux marches et arrivai au bar qui occupait tout le mur du fond. Plusieurs personnes y étaient déjà installées, buvant, discutant…mais surtout buvant. Je pris place sur un des rares tabourets libres et fis signe au serveur en face de moi.

**- Salut Cameron, tu sais où est passé mon frère ?** Demandais-je en lui tapant dans la main.

**- Salut Edward ! Il est dans la réserve, on était à cours de tequila, **répondit-il en indiquant un groupe d'étudiants éméchés assis plus loin.

- **Et c'est pareil à chaque rentrée !** Dis-je en secouant la tête.

- **Et oui mon vieux. Une bière comme d'habitude ?**

- **Sers-moi plutôt un scotch…double…sans glace, s'il te plait.**

- **Des ennuis ?**

- **Plus maintenant, **lui répondis-je en levant le verre qu'il venait de me servir.** Dis à Em' de me rejoindre dès qu'il revient**.

- **Ça marche.**

Je descendis de mon siège et me dirigeai vers la rambarde surplombant la salle. Je m'y accoudai, verre à la main et observai les lieux. Le Sin's Grill***** était vraiment un endroit sympa et convivial avec ses tons chauds, ses quelques façades en pierres anciennes et ses poutres apparentes de bois sombre. Les nombreuses lampes suspendues au plafond créaient une ambiance très chaleureuse.

La grande pièce était partagée en plusieurs espaces délimités par plusieurs arches. On y trouvait entre autre par exemple le coin billard ou les carrés privés. La salle principale était spacieuse et on y retrouvait l'immense bar tout au fond le long du mur, les box et les tables en bois agencés sur deux niveaux différents. Les serveuses, ne cessaient leurs allées et venues entre les tables et le coin cuisine. Les haut-parleurs dispensaient toutes sortes de musique, de la pop à la house en fonction de l'ambiance de la soirée mais un jukebox se tenait à la disposition des clients si l'envie leur prenait de revenir aux grands classiques

Je sentis une main s'abattre sur mon épaule, manquant de la démettre.

**- Mon petit Eddy, quel bon vent t'amène ? **

Mon frère, Emmett, la délicatesse incarnée…

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Il se tenait derrière moi, une bière à la main. Il pouvait faire penser à une grosse brute avec son mètre 90, ses 80kgs de muscles et son air de toujours vouloir en découdre avec quelqu'un. Mais, en fait, c'était tout le contraire – bon c'est vrai qu'il ne refusait jamais une bonne bagarre – mais sous ses airs d'ours en colère, c'était un véritable nounours. Les filles adoraient ça ! C'était resté un vrai gamin dans sa tête et il était dans son élément sur le campus. Il s'y plaisait tellement qu'il était devenu proprio du Sin's

**- Je sors de chez les parents, je suis juste passé prendre un verre, histoire de me détendre.**

- **Avec du scotch hein ! Allez viens, tu vas tout raconter à grand frère, **ajouta-t-il en me donnant une « tape » dans le dos.

Je le suivis jusqu'à l'espace privé qui lui était réservé et me laissai tomber lourdement sur une chaise. Emmett ouvrit la bouche mais je l'interrompis avant qu'il ne puisse sortir une réplique spirituelle de son cru.

**- Les affaires ont l'air de bien marcher,** dis-je en pointant la salle du menton.

- **Un peu que ça marche ! On n'a jamais autant de clients que le jour de la rentrée. Je peux compter sur tous ces « mecs bourrés » pour remplir la caisse.**

Je considérai un instant la salle pleine de jeunes.

**- T'en as pas marre des fois ? **

**- De quoi ?**

**- D'être ici je veux dire. Entouré de mecs bourrés, de filles faciles baisant à tout va, de côtoyer des gens superficiels ne pensant qu'à s'amuser ?**

Em' me lança un regard plein d'incrédulité comme si j'étais devenu fou avant d'ajouter en rigolant:

**- Des potes, des filles, de l'alcool et des fiestas tous les jours, je suis au paradis, mec !**

Je le considérai avec amusement. Emmett était définitivement ce genre de personne !

**- Mais tu ne rêves pas de quelque chose ayant plus de sens ? De plus sérieux ? **

**- Le petit Eddy nous fait sa crise existentielle ! C'est pas ton premier on dirait, **ajouta-t-il en pointant mon verre.

**- T'es vraiment con par moment, **répliquai-je en souriant**.**

**- Y'a pas si longtemps, je te rappelle que t'étais comme eux. De toutes les fêtes, te bourrant la gueule et collectionnant les filles…Même si ça t'a pas empêché de devenir toubib. **

Bon, oui, c'est vrai qu'à une époque, j'étais comme 90% des jeunes de ce campus. Je sortais…beaucoup, je m'amusais avec les filles…souvent et je ne disais pas non à « quelques » bières en soirée. Le problème, c'était que je m'ennuyais de plus en plus. J'étais devenu pour ainsi dire blasé de la vie ici. Même si de nouveaux étudiants arrivaient chaque année, ils se fondaient très vite dans le moule. Toujours les mêmes fêtes, les guerres de confréries, les bizutages et toutes ces conneries auxquelles je participais. Toutefois, ça ne m'avait jamais empêché d'étudier, ni de réussir mes examens. Contrairement à Em', redoubler six fois ma première année, ça ne m'intéressait pas tant que ça.

**- Je suis loin d'être diplômé, il me reste encore deux ans à faire avant l'internat je te rappelle.**

**- Des détails tout ça. Et arrête avec tes questions, tu me foutrais presque le cafard. **

**- C'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec toi, mon frère,** lui répondis-je en levant mon verre dans sa direction.

- **Tu sais, tu devrais te trouver une petite première année. De la chair fraiche, y'a rien de mieux pour ce que t'as.**

- **Oh Em', si tu savais… **lâchai-je avec une petite grimace en repensant à cet après midi.

- **Quoi ? T'as rien repéré de bon aujourd'hui ? Aucune poulette à ton goût ?** ajouta-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif. **Pourtant, j'en ai croisé une pas mal du tout cette après midi. Une petite brunette, …**

Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de parler à Emmett de Bella, mais c'était mon frère et c'était le seul à qui je pouvais me confier en toute confiance.

- …**c'est pas vraiment ton type, mais celle-là était carrément hot dans sa petite jupe, mon frère !**

**- T'as fini Em' ?**

**- Si ça t'intéresse, je pourrai demander à sa coloc de te …**

**- Je-me-suis-envoyé-en-l'air-avec-une-1****ère****-année-dans-le-bureau-de-papa-cet-après-midi**, lâchai-je d'une traite avant de changer d'avis.

Il me fixa en fronçant les sourcils, puis écarquilla les yeux quand l'info arriva au cerveau.

- **MON SALAUD!** Hurla mon frère en éclatant de rire et en frappant la table de son poing massif. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers nous, et à ce moment-là, je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

**- CAM, un autre scotch s'il te plait** **!**

_Je sentais que la soirée allait être longue…_

.:.

**POV BELLA**

(_Soundtrack: Just A Dream_, Nelly)

**- Tu peux me dire ce que je fous là Alice ? **Me plaignis-je en réprimant un bâillement.

On était samedi, il était 8h du mat, et je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

_On se demande bien pourquoi…_

J'aurai dû être dans mon lit au lieu d'être assise dans une salle de cours pleine du brouhaha des étudiants. Pas que j'ai envie de sécher dès le 2ème jour, le souci était que je n'avais PAS cours aujourd'hui !

- **Tu es là, Bella, parce que je dois te montrer ce que mon pauvre cœur endure chaque semaine !**

Je lui lançai un regard en biais.

**- Mais c'est vrai ! Avoir un super canon comme prof, c'est pas toujours évident.**

**- Oh ma pauvre chérie, je te comprends, se retenir de baver ou de lui sauter dessus, c'est un combat de tous les instants, **me moquai-je gentiment.

- **Tu vois, tu me comprends ! Il faut vraiment que tu le vois !**

_Et en plus elle à l'air sérieuse !_

- **Bon, il arrive ou pas ton prof ? Plus vite ce sera fini et plus vite je retournerai dans mon lit.**

**- Pas question de retourner dormir, après on a rendez-vous avec Angie au square. Au programme, bronzette, détente et potins. **

_Des potins… !_ J'avais vraiment envie de savoir pourquoi Alice dansait dans le jardin en tenue de foot - casque, épaulière et petite culotte ! - quand j'étais revenue la chercher.

**- Bon, ok ! C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix !** Lui fis-je remarquer en lui tirant la langue.

Elle se retourna en souriant pour fouiller dans son sac cabas et en sortir quelque chose. Avant que je ne puisse voir ce que c'était, elle bondit de sa chaise et sautilla jusqu'en bas, au premier rang. Elle se dirigea vers un garçon qui se trouvait juste en face du bureau du prof et se pencha sur lui. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille avant de poser ce qu'elle avait dans la main sur sa table. Au même moment, un petit blondinet très sexy entra dans la salle et passa à coté de mon amie pour se rendre à la place du professeur. Je vis Ali se redresser d'un coup et se figer sur place.

_Tiens, tiens…serait-ce Mr Whitlock… ? _

Qui d'autre aurait mis ma pile électrique préféré sur off ? Après avoir remercié le garçon avec qui elle parlait, Alice remonta rapidement jusqu'à notre niveau. Je surpris le regard de ce cher monsieur le professeur s'attarder sur elle alors qu'elle gravissait élégamment les quelques marches – alors que moi, je me serai déjà cassé la figure trois fois. Lorsqu'elle reprit place à côté de moi, son souffle était court et ses joues d'une jolie teinte rosée. Elle ne détachait pas ses yeux de lui alors qu'il disposait ses affaires sur son bureau.

En quelques instants, les discussions se turent d'elles-mêmes et il put commencer son cours. Alice était perdue dans un monde parallèle – peuplé de Mr Whitlock à poil ? – et ne me prêtait aucune attention. J'en profitai pour admirer son prof de compta - oui admirer, parce que c'était quand même un putain de beau mec. Alice reprit connaissance quelques minutes plus tard. Elle se tourna vers moi les yeux brillants.

**- Alors Bella, tu ne le trouves pas merveilleux ?**

**- Oh oui, il était vraiment séduisant, **lui répondis-je en laissant échapper un petit soupir.

**- Son petit sourire craquant**, enchaina Alice**, son corps parfait…**

_Oh oui, je revoyais très bien son corps mince et musclé…_

**- Ses magnifiques yeux verts, ses mèches cuivrés et ses…**je m'interrompis en me rendant compte de ce qui sortait de ma bouche.

Alice sortit de sa contemplation et me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- **Bella, Jasper a les yeux bleus pas verts, **me fit-elle remarquer.

_Pas de bol sur ce coup-ci Bella !_

Il fallait vraiment que je trouve une parade sinon elle ne me lâchera pas.

**- Ah bon ! C'est Jasper et plus Mr Whitlock, à quel moment êtes vous devenus si intimes ?** La taquinai-je en espérant détourner son attention.

**- Bella…**

_Ok, tentative une, ratée !_

- **Tu sais, de là où je suis ils me paraissent vert**, répliquai-je nonchalamment et en croisant les doigts – de pieds – pour qu'elle retourne à son Jasper.

**- Des mèches cuivrées Bella ? Sérieusement ? **Continua-t-elle, de plus en plus suspicieuse.

_Tentative deux, sans commentaire !_

Elle plongea les yeux dans les miens et me fixa sans rien dire. C'était sa technique favorite pour me faire avouer et d'habitude ça fonctionnait assez bien. Mais là, plutôt mourir que de lui par d'Edw…de lui, ou de ce qu'il s'était passé, ou de comment il m'avait pr…._Stop !_ Comme à chaque fois que je repensais à « l'incident du bureau», je me mis à rougir malgré moi.

**- A qui tu pensais juste à ce moment ? C'est qui ce roux aux yeux verts ?**

**- Ses cheveux sont cuivrées pas roux,** lui fis-je remarquer automatiquement avant de me mordre les lèvres.

**- Ah ! Tu vois !** S'exclama-t-elle victorieusement. **Dis moi qui c'est et surtout ce qui te fais rougir à ce point…**

**- Parle moins fort Alice, le prof va nous repérer ! Et d'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas écouter ce qu'il raconte ?**

**- Le microphone est là pour ça et ne change pas de sujet. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je** **découvrirai la vérité sur cet homme mystère !**

_Un microphone évidemment…_

**- Tu devrais t'occuper à séduire Mr Whitlock au lieu de me harceler. **

**- Oh les pipelettes, si vous vous taisiez pour changer ? Et au passage, Alice, Jasper finira dans mon lit à moi et sûrement pas dans le tien ! **

Ali et moi nous retournâmes dans un même mouvement vers le rang derrière nous. Je regardai Alice, puis le propriétaire de la voix acide et pleine de suffisance, puis encore Alice avant d'étouffer un éclat de rire.

**- Alec ! T'a perdu la tête ou quoi ? **S'indigna mon amie**, tu penses vraiment que Jasper est gay ?**

**- Peut-être pas encore …mais j'ai confiance en mon plan pour l'avoir, **répondis le dénommé Alec d'un air hautain.

Je les laissai débattre de l'orientation sexuelle de leur professeur de comptabilité - ?- et observai plus attentivement Alec. Avec son carré Hermès fuchsia et sa frange, ce mec jouait apparemment pour l'autre équipe. Et il avait décidé de faire entrer Mr Whitlock dans sa team. J'étais assez amusée par leur confrontation. Pas de doute, Alec donnerai du fil à retordre à Alice.

**- C'est ça ben, bonne chance à toi ! **Cracha-t-elle. Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans cet état.

**- Un peu de silence là-haut ! Mesdemoiselles, c'est par ici que ça se passe. **

En attendant la voix de son professeur, mon amie fusilla Alec du regard et se retourna vivement.

**- Oui Mr Whitlock**, répondit-elle en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

**- Bien. Je disais donc…**

**- Je vais tuer ce mec,** murmura Alice, dents serrées.

**- Charmant tes camarades de classe !**

**- N'est-ce pas ? C'est Alec Volturi, Grrr, je crois que son père dirige le département médecine. Je sais qu'il a une sœur, mais j'en saurais plus après avoir mené mon enquête. **

Je pouvais voir les rouages du cerveau d'Alice se mettre en marche et remerciai le ciel de ne plus en être la cause.

Le cours pris fin à 10h et je dus tirer Alice pour la faire sortir de la salle. Alec avait déjà lancé son plan d'action et avait monopolisé l'attention de Mr Whitlock dès la fin du cours.

- **Allez viens, jamais Jasper ne tombera dans son piège !** Tentai-je de la rassurer mais en voyant les deux hommes rirent ensemble, je me dis qu'on n'était pas à l'abri d'une catastrophe. Malheureusement Alice aussi les avait remarqués.

Nous traversions le couloir jusqu'à la sortie quand je pris conscience du silence de ma meilleure amie. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil et remarquai son air maussade. Elle était toujours celle qui remontait le moral, pleine d'entrain, de joie et la voir comme ça me faisait vraiment de la peine. Les rares fois où ça arrivait, je me débrouillai tant bien que mal pour lui changer les idées. Je m'arrêtai au beau milieu de la sortie et m'immobilisai, les yeux dans le vague.

**- Bella…Bella, ça va ?** me demanda Ali en me secouant le bras.

**- Attends…je…je…toi, je te vois Ali…**commençai-je d'une voix lointaine.

**- Quoi ? Tu me vois où ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bella !**

**- Et ...et Jasper est là aussi…Oh mon Dieu, la Vera Wang !**

**- Ma robe de mariée ? **S'extasia mon amie avant d'éclater de rire.

Je fis mine de reprendre conscience, et passa mon bras sous le sien en riant.

**- D'habitude, c'est moi qui te fais le coup de la vision ! **me fit-elle remarquer.

**- Oui, mais cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui en ai eu une et je peux te dire qu'elle valait le détour. **

**- Mon mariage avec Jasper ? **

**- Ca ne fait pas de mal de rêver de l'impossible ! **

**- Comment ça impossible ? Je suis sérieuse Bee, c'est lui, c'est le bon, celui que j'attends**, insista mon amie en s'arrêtant pour me regarder.

**- Attends Ali, je comprends ton coup de cœur, face à un homme comme lui c'est compréhensible, mais il ne faut pas que tu oublies que c'est ton professeur. **

**- Et alors ?**

Je n'avais pas vraiment saisi l'ampleur des sentiments de ma meilleure amie pour Mr Whitlock. Je pensais que c'était juste un béguin, après tout, elle ne l'a rencontré que la veille. Mais apparemment, c'était beaucoup plus sérieux que ça. Je devais lui faire voir la vérité en face même si cela revenait à leur briser le cœur aussi bien que l'aurait fait cet Alec.

**- Même s'il partageait tes sentiments** – ce dont je doutais fort –,** vous ne POUVEZ pas être ensemble. C'est interdit Alice, et si ça s'apprenait, il risquerait sa carrière.**

Je l'implorai du regard d'arrêter sa folie mais son expression était déterminée, comme lorsqu'elle était prête à remuer ciel et terre pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

**- Tu ne comprends pas Bella, c'est lui, je le sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, on sera discrets, **ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire, en reprenant la route.

_Bon voyons ! _

Je décidai de laisser tomber et de la suivre jusqu'à l'avenue principale. De toute façon, les chances que Mr Whitlock tombe amoureux d'elle étaient quasi nulles…_N'est-ce pas !_

Nos plans de l'université à la main pour nous diriger, on arriva sans problème au square. On slaloma parmi les nombreux étudiants dispersés sur la vaste étendue de pelouse avant de trouver Angela. Elle était installée sur un grand plaid et discutait avec ses voisins de couverture. Lorsqu'elle nous vit, elle nous fit signe de nous approcher et de nous installer.

**- Salut les filles ! Alors, c'était bien les cours ce matin ?**, demanda-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

**- Compta à 8h ! Génial…**marmonnai-je ironiquement.

**- Oh Angie, Jasper est merveilleux, aujourd'hui il était…**commença Alice.

Je préférai zapper le reste de la tirade d'Alice sur l'homme de sa vie et me concentrer sur tout ce qui jonchait la couverture. Dans un coin, une petite radio diffusait la nouvelle chanson de Nelly, Just a dream **(N/R : J'adore ce titre)** et à côté étaient étalés quelques magazines féminins et de la presse people. Il y avait aussi de nombreux paquets de bonbons ainsi qu'une petite glacière contenant sûrement des boissons fraiches. Enfin, plusieurs coussins étaient éparpillés sur le plaid. Cette vue me réconforta, je pourrai m'octroyer un peu de repos tout en bronzant.

**- …a le don de m'énerver. Tu les connais, les Volturi ? **

**- Je sais que leur père, Aro Volturi, dirige le département Médecine.** **Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré mais il ne me parait pas très sympathique. Les enfants Volturi sont assez bizarres, enfin surtout la sœur**.

**- Comment ça bizarre ?** lui demandai-je, curieuse d'en apprendre plus.

**- En fait, c'est pas tant dans son apparence mais elle me fait froid dans le dos. Toujours polie et souriante mais son regard est …comme dire…pénétrant et déstabilisant. Comme si elle vous analysait, comme si elle essayait de découvrir vos failles…ou c'est peut-être mon imagination. Je ne la connais pas assez pour être catégorique. **

**- Je comptais sur toi pour m'en apprendre un peu plus sur eux,** dit tristement Ali.

**- Désolée Alice, mais mes connaissances s'arrêtent là…**

Je la sentis hésiter un moment.

**- Quoi Angie ?**

**- Et bien…il y a bien un moyen d'en apprendre plus**, répondit-elle lentement

Je l'encourageai du regard tandis qu'Alice la pressait de continuer. Angie déchira un bout de papier et y inscrivit un numéro de téléphone. Elle le glissa dans la main de mon amie et chuchota :

**- Appelez à ce numéro et donnez le nom de la personne sur laquelle vous cherchez des infos. Ne donnez aucune info perso sur vous et surtout ne poser aucune question. On vous recontactera pour vous donner l'heure et le lieu de rencontre pour la remise du dossier. **

Je la regardai bouche bée.

_C'est quoi ce plan… ?_

**- T'es sérieuse ?** lui demandai-je dubitative. **On peut obtenir des informations sur n'importe qui comme ça, en claquant des doigts ?**

Elle hocha gravement la tête et inspecta les alentours.

**- Normalement c'est payant mais donnes mon nom et on te le fera pour rien. **

Depuis hier, je nageais en pleine science fiction sur ce campus.

Sur la demande d'Angie, nous changeâmes de sujet et la conversation alla bon train. Je pris un coussin et un paquet de bonbon, et me couchai à côté d'Angie. Cette dernière était allongée sur le dos, en mini short et débardeur, lunettes de soleil vissées sur le nez. Assise de l'autre côté de moi, Ali s'affairait à chercher dans son fourre-tout. Elle finit par en sortir deux petits shorts, l'un noir, l'autre en jean. Elle hésita entre les deux puis, sous mon regard incrédule, elle enfila le short noir par-dessous sa robe. Et se débarrassa ensuite de celle ci. Heureusement, en dessous elle portait un petit top à bretelle.

**- T'as bien saisi l'esprit du lieu Alice !** s'exclama Angela en riant.

**- Contrairement à certaines…**et elle coula un regard vers moi, **je suis les tendances du moment,** répondit-elle joyeusement en montrant ses tongs fleuries.

**- A la lettre même** **!** Ajoutai-je en la voyant ajouter des lunettes à la panoplie.

Elle attrapa un des magazines et finit par s'allonger à coté de moi. On se croirait vraiment en train de se prélasser sur Venice Beach, les vélos et rollers en moins. Et pour mon plus grand plaisir, les sportifs aux corps musclés restaient une variable constante. Je ne me gênais pas pour mater un petit groupe qui jouait au frisbee pas loin. Alors que je piochais dans mon paquet de _Smarties_, je vis qu'Alice me fixait, attendant vraisemblablement quelque chose de moi.

**- Quoi encore Ali ? **

Elle ne m'avait pas assez persécuté en cours et elle voulait en remettre une couche peut-être, pensai-je avec une grimace.

**- T'attends qu'il neige Bee ?** me demanda-t-elle.

Elle prit le short qu'elle n'avait pas enfilé et le déposa sur mes jambes, recouvertes, elles, par mon slim.

**- Enfile ça ! **

_Heu…oui mais y'a comme un souci là ! _

**- Je te signale que je suis en jean, je n'ai pas de petite robe d'été pour me cacher, moi !**

**- Allez Bee ! Je ne savais pas que t'étais aussi coincée !** Se moqua-t-elle de moi.

**- Je ne vais pas me mettre à poil devant tout le monde**, refusai-je tandis qu'Alice se redressait pour me faire face.

**- Personne ne fait attention, Bella, y'en a même qui se promènent en maillot de bain**…ajouta Angie pour me persuader de me lancer dans le striptease.

**- Bellaaaa, faut se lâcher des fois**, continua Alice en me tirant pour me mettre en position assise.

_Et j'ai vu où ça menait de se « lâcher » hier…_

**- On n'est pas à une paire de fesses à l'air près**, fit remarquer Angie en indiquant des filles qui se baladaient en micro short.

**- Après vous me lâchez un peu !**

**- Ok...**

**- Pas de problème…**

Elles essayaient de ne pas rire, mais ce n'était pas gagné. Ces deux-là ensemble, je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée, finalement.

Je détachai ma ceinture, déboutonnai mon jean et fis descendre ma braguette, laissant apparaitre un petit string à volant noir. Je pris une grande inspiration et retirai mon jean le plus vite possible. Une fois à demi-nue, personne ne le remarqua ou ne se retourna pour me pointer du doigt. Je me détendis un peu, ce n'était pas si terrible en fait.

**- Des petits volants ! Tu nous avais caché ça Bella ! **

- **Angela ! Moins fort…**

Alice et elles se marraient comme des baleines tandis que j'enfilai rapidement le short.

**- Contentes ?** Leur demandai-je une fois en short et t-shirt.

**- Pas tout à fait, attends…**me dit Alice en refouillant dans son cabas aux trésors.

Tout en discutant avec Angela, elle en sortit d'autres lunettes, une lotion solaire en spray, un élastique puis me tendit le tout. Je passai les lunettes, appliquai la lotion sur mes jambes et m'apprêtai à attacher mes cheveux avec le chouchou quand Alice me le prit des mains. Elle saisit mon t-shirt Joy Division noir, le remonta sous mes seins et le noua dans mon dos avec l'élastique.

**- Voila ! T'es parfaite comme ça,** dit Angie avec un grand sourire.

**- Une vraie californienne**, ajouta Ali en plaquant un gros bisou sur ma joue.

Je lui sautai dessus en essayant de lui rendre la pareille mais elle se débattit en rigolant. Angie sauta dans la bataille et on se retrouva comme trois gamines à rouler dans l'herbe. Après quelques minutes à se chahuter, on s'immobilisa sur le plaid, allongés sur le dos, à essayer de reprendre notre souffle. Les filles se remirent à discuter de tout et de rien sans que je ne prenne part à la conversation. Je me sentais à l'extérieur de tout aujourd'hui et moralement fatiguée.

_Peut-être à force de repousser les souvenirs de la veille… ?_

Toute la nuit, j'avais eu droit à des rediffusions – en boucle, en technicolor et dolby surround, en avance rapide puis au ralenti, - d'Edward et moi en train de faire l'amour.

_Enfin…plutôt Edward en train de te donner la fessée, Edward en train de te lécher, Edward en train de te baiser sauvagement sur le bureau DE SON PERE ! _

_Tu ne prends jamais de vacances toi… ?_

Epuisée, je finis par somnoler, à demi-consciente de ce qui m'entourait. Mon esprit s'échappa totalement, je me résignai à fermer les yeux et à me laisser emporter par les souvenirs. Rien que le fait d'être couchée là, par 30°c à l'ombre, me rappelait mon séjour sur le bureau de Papa Cullen. Tout me revenait d'un coup, la chaleur de la pièce, la dureté du bois dans mon dos, mais surtout l'éclat de ses yeux illuminés par les rayons du soleil. Je n'étais plus allongée dans l'herbe mais sur un certain canapé noir.

Je repensais au plaisir de sentir son poids sur moi, me clouant sur le cuir, même si à ce moment-là, je n'avais aucune envie de m'enfuir. J'avais envie de retrouver la sensation de sa peau brûlante et humide glissant sur la mienne. Je pouvais presque le sentir là, entre mes cuisses, allant et venant durement en moi jusqu'à l'orgasme. Je voulais encore les mains d'Edward se crispant sur mon corps alors qu'il jouissait. Je fis glisser les miennes sur mon ventre dénudé dans l'espoir de soulager la tension qui s'accumulait dans mon bas ventre. Je stoppai mes doigts lorsqu'ils butèrent à la lisière de mon short, me rappelant où j'étais et ce que je m'apprêtai à faire. Je tentai de réprimer le gémissement de frustration qui voulait s'échapper de mes lèvres.

**- ALLO ALLO ! C'EST MAMAN AU TÉLÉPHONE ! ALLO ALLO ! C'EST MAMAN AU TÉLÉPHONE ! ALLO ALLO ! C'EST MAMAN AU TÉLÉPHONE !**

**- Bella, t'es réveillée ? Ton portable sonne. C'est Renée apparemment**, me prévint Ali.

Je secouai la tête histoire de me remettre les idées en place et attrapai mon Blackberry.

**- ALLO ALLO ! C'EST MAMAN AU TÉLÉPHONE ! ALLO ALLO ! C'EST MAMAN AU TÉLÉPHONE ! ALLO ALLO ! C'EST MAMAN AU TÉLÉPHONE !**

J'avais promis de l'appeler mais avec la journée de folie d'hier…Je décrochai en me redressant.

**- Salut maman ! **Lançai-je joyeusement

**- Coucou ma belle, alors, comment ça se passe ? Je veux tout savoir !**

_Peut-être pas tout non…_pensai-je, amusée.

**- C'est** **génial maman ! Vraiment, le campus est super. **

**- Ok, je suis contente pour toi. J'avais peur que ça ne te change trop de Forks.**

**- Heureusement que ça change de Forks ! **Lui fis-je remarquer en riant.

**- Comme je te comprends, je n'ai jamais pu supporter cet endroit. Sinon, tu es bien installée ? Comment est ta coloc ?**

- **Rosalie ? Et bien…elle est…c'est Rosalie quoi ! **

**- Y'a un problème avec elle ?**

_J'aurais juste aimé ne pas la surprendre dans une position aussi …enfin bref !_

**- Pas du tout, elle est super gentille, tout se passe bien avec elle. On a fait une sortie avec elle et Alice et on s'entend super bien.**

_Heuuu… ouais…_

**- Vous êtes déjà sorties en boite de nuit ?**

**- Oui. Tu verrais les fêtes, c'est délirant maman !**

**- Et les garçons ? Ils sont mignons ?**

**- Heum…y'en a bien quelques uns d'intéressants. **

**- Pas un en particulier ? **me demanda malicieusement Renée

**- Peut-être…**

**- Et vous avez déjà…**

_Faudra vraiment qu'elle se calme un jour ! _

**- Maman ! **

**- Ok, ok ! Je sais que tu es responsable donc je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler de te protéger surtout. **

**- Bien sûr que je me protège…**

Cette phrase résonna étrangement en moi.

**- Bien ! Et les cours ?**

Elle sonna tellement bizarre que mon souffle resta bloqué dans ma gorge.

**-…**

**- Bella… ?**

Si bizarre que je sentis mes yeux s'embuer sous le coup de l'émotion.

**-…**

**- Ma chérie ? Tu es toujours la ?**

Je plaquai une main sur ma bouche pour étouffer le cri que je sentais naitre dans ma poitrine.

**-…**

**- Phil, je crois qu'il y a un problème sur la ligne. Si tu m'entends Bella, je te rappellerais une autre fois, d'accord. Je t'embrasse ma puce, et Phil aussi. Je t'aime.**

_Ça c'est vraiment une belle connerie Bella ! L'idée de faire enfiler une capote à ton cher Edward ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit une seconde ?_

**- Et lui alors ? Merde ! Putain ! Fait chier !** M'écriai-je en jetant mon portable sur la couverture.

**- Bella ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **S'alarma Angie

Mon esprit filait à toute vitesse. Vu la facilité avec laquelle il m'avait séduit, Edward devait avoir l'habitude de coucher à droite et à gauche.

**- Eh ! Bee ! Tu commences à me faire peur là ! **Intervint Alice

Je paniquai un peu en pensant aux risques que cela comprenait mais il paraissait être un mec sensé donc il devait se protéger.

_Si ça peut te rassurer de penser ça… !_

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'en avoir le cœur net.

**- Les filles, il faut à tout prix que je le retrouve ! **

**- Mais de qui tu parles ?**

**- Edward Cullen !**

* * *

.:.

*Voir Mystic Grill (Vampire Diaries)

**Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, c'est un chapitre de transition avant de passer aux choses sérieuses...Mouhahahaha**

**J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensez donc n'hésitez pas à reviewer !**

**Pour vous faciliter la tache (hihi), vous pouvez copier/coller une de ces phrases :**

** - J'espère que t'as un plan B dans la vie à part l'écriture !**

** - C'était sympa, j'ai bien aimé !**

** - Waaa ! J'adore ! **

**Ouuuuuu, laisser libre cours à votre inspiration ! lol**

**Bisoux à tout le monde et à très vite :D  
**

**Khassidy**


	3. Chapter 3

.:.

**Par ici le chapitre 3 ! **

**Je pensais pouvoir le poster plus tôt, mais désolée, j'ai été super débordée :)**

**Je remercie ma relectrice de choc, Melacullen : "Merci ma Bella, tu gères :P" !**

**Ensuite, un autre grand merci à toutes pour les reviews, mises en alerte et favoris. **

**Les timides, je ne mords pas...sauf si vous me le demandez gentiment lol alors reviewez ^^**

**Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et vous laisse vous plonger dans cette suite ! **

**Rendez-vous en bas :D**

.:.

Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**Clara **: Merci Clara, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant

**Fanny** : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé, voici la suite ^^

**TeamEdward** : Loool La vie n'est pas de tout repos sur ce campus ! J'apprécie vraiment ton commentaire sur le pov Ed sachant que je ne suis pas super à l'aise avec (rentrer dans la tête d'un mec…Brrrr lol ).

.:.

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**\(^o^)/ Bonne Lecture ! \(^o^)/**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

(_Soundtrack: Mission Impossible Full Theme_)

**- Alors ? Elle arrive cette réponse **! Demandai-je impatiemment en fusillant mon téléphone portable des yeux.

- **Bella, il faut du temps pour pirater le serveur de la CIA, infiltrer leurs fichiers et rassembler les informations ! **répliqua Alice comme si c'était l'évidence même.

**- Y'en a une qui regarde un peu trop la télé**.

_Je ne te le fais pas dire Angie !_

**- La CIA Alice ? A moins qu'Edward Cullen soit un dangereux criminel de renommée internationale, je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans les dossiers de la CIA…**

**- Peut-être pas dans ceux de la CIA mais dans ceux du…**

**- Ni du FBI Alice ! **La coupai-je avant qu'elle ne recommence à délirer.

**- Alors ils les prennent où leurs informations ?**

Bonne question, pensai-je en regardant Angela…qui justement était en train de me fixer. Ça lui arrivait souvent depuis cet après midi. Depuis que je leur avais expliqué pourquoi j'étais en panique…

_Il avait bien fallu que je passe aux aveux! _

J'avais passé tout l'après-midi à leur raconter « l'incident du bureau » – en évitant tous détails liés à mon postérieur bien évidemment – et elles n'avaient pas arrêté de me bombarder de questions. Même après que nous ayons migré vers le studio d'Alice.

**- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies couché avec le doyen ! **Lâcha Angie.

**- Sans protection, **enchaina Ali.

**- Et c'est reparti !** Soupirai-je en levant les bras au ciel.** Ce n'était pas le doyen de la fac mais son fils ! **Me justifiai-je pour la centième fois.

**- N'empêche qu'à ce moment-là…**

**- Ecoutez les filles, ce qui est fait, est fait. C'était une énorme erreur et je jure que ça ne se reproduira plus.**

La sonnerie de mon Blackberry retentit comme pour appuyer mes propos. Je lui sautai littéralement dessus.

**- Merde, c'est Rose. Apparemment, le mec avec qui je l'ai surprise passera la voir ce soir. Autrement dit…**

**-…reste loin de ta chambre ce soir ! **ajouta Angie avec un sourire entendu.

**- Y'a que moi qui ne m'envoie pas en l'air sur ce campus ? **protesta Alice.

**- Oui !**

**- Et oui ! **répondit en même temps Angela.

Nous éclatâmes de rire tandis qu'Alice se renfrognait.

**- De toute façon, je me préserve pour mon Jasper** !

Je vis Angela froncer les sourcils mais lui fis signe de laisser tomber. J'avais déjà essayé de raisonner ma meilleure amie – en vain – et si Angie en rajoutait une couche, elle se braquerait encore plus.

**- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, **la taquinai-je.

**- Ça doit valoir le détour vu la tête que tu fais à chaque fois que tu penses à Edward ! **répliqua Ali.

**- …Quelle tête ? Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles**, éludai-je avec une totale mauvaise foi.

**- Tu rougis et tu bafouilles**… elle plissa les yeux en me regardant,** il doit être vraiment doué ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état, sauf peut-être…**

**- C'est bon Alice, on a compris,** la coupai-je avant qu'elle aborde un sujet que je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'aborder.

**- Et dire que je te voyais déjà en couple avec Jake. Avoue qu'il te plaisait bien hier,** dit Angie.

**- C'est vrai qu'il est canon**, répondis-je avec un petit sourire en repensant à la vision horriblement sensuelle de lui à moitié nu, son corps athlétique brillant de transpiration sous les rayons du soleil…

**- C'est qui ce Jake ?** demanda Alice, sa tête voyageant d'Angie à moi.

C'est vrai qu'Ali ne l'avait pas rencontré, surtout qu'il avait été introuvable à la fête de sa frat.

**- C'est le capitaine de l'équipe de foot de la fac et accessoirement le beau gosse de sa team.**

**- Ouais, ben moi, je vote pour Edward, les médecins sont plus intelligents que les sportifs, tout le monde sait ça ! **

**- Jake est très intelligent et contrairement à ton Edward, il n'a pas l'esprit tordu et ne se fait pas passer pour ce qu'il n'est pas ! **

_Elle marque un point là ! _

**- Il suffit de regarder Bella pour voir qu'elle est totalement accroc ! Jake n'a aucune chance face à Edward.**

**- Mais oui, continuez à discuter de ma vie sentimentale comme si je n'étais pas là, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mon mot à dire de toute façon !**

**- Désolée !** répondirent-elles en cœur même si elles continuaient à se disputer en murmurant dans mon dos.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le lap top d'Angela - sur lequel elle aussi cherchait des infos sur Edward. Merci Facebook !- commença à sonner. Si un rire démoniaque pouvait être qualifié de sonnerie…

**- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Les filles, c'est l'heure des révélations !** Chantonna-t-elle gaiement.

Alice et moi, on se regarda sans comprendre tandis qu'Angie s'excitait sur sa chaise.

**- La rubrique « Tu t'es fait prendre ! » du Blog **_**UCLA Fever**_** de Lady Gossip vient de sortir un nouvel article.**

**- La rubrique quoi ? **

**- Lady Gaga ? **ajouta en même temps Alice, perplexe.

**- Lady Gossip ! Arrêtez de poser des questions et venez plutôt lire. **

**« Une nouvelle Fashion Victime est née…**

…**mais sûrement pas celle à laquelle vous pensez !**

Les Girlz, qui d'entre vous n'a jamais rêvé de magnifiques sous-vêtements en dentelle,

de porte jarretelle et de bas en soie. Et bien, il y a une personne qui a enfin réalisé son rêve ! Enfin, une, je devrai plutôt dire UN !

Trop occupé à défiler en petite tenue devant son miroir, Mr Porter n'a malheureusement pas vu le paparazzi

du dimanche qui rôdait dans le coin et qui a eu la gentillesse de nous ramener quelques clichés.

Oui ! Oui ! Vous avez bien lu mes chéris !

Monsieur Porter, membre du conseil d'administration de cette chère faculté.

C'est la petite Kendra qui sera contente de voir papa déguisé en maman au prochain Halloween.

En attendant, passez une bonne soirée et n'oubliez pas…Je vous vois !

XoXo

Lady Gossip »

**- Qui est Mr Porter ?** Demandai-je sidérée, les yeux parcourant la dizaine de photos qui accompagnaient le texte.

**- C'est un des membres du conseil d'administration de la fac. C'est un homme respectable, très sérieux, la mine toujours sévère.** **Kendra, sa fille, étudie ici depuis deux ans.**

**- La pauvre ! **

**- Oh mon dieu ! Comment a-t-il fait pour trouver des Louboutin** **en taille 48 ?** s'écria ma meilleure amie, fashion victime de son état, le nez collé à l'écran.

**- Bientôt tout le campus sera au courant…**

Je me sentais vraiment désolée pour cette fille.

**- Oooh oui ! Tout le monde suit les post de Lady Gossip. Les infos sont toujours fiables – la plupart en tout cas - et sont surtout accompagnées de photos pour les prouver.**

**- Mais qui est cette fille et pourquoi elle fait ça ? Révéler au grand jour les petits secrets des gens, c'est…méchant ! **Se récria Alice

**- C'est quelqu'un du campus ? **Demandai-je nerveusement**.**

La crainte que quelqu'un nous ait photographié Edward et moi par la fenêtre du bureau de son père remonta à la surface, me faisant presque suffoquer.

**- Personne ne connait sa véritable identité. Ca pourrait être n'importe qui ici. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Bella, si on vous avait vu, tu serais déjà en première page. **

**- Mouais, **répondis-je, pas vraiment convaincue.

- **Ces articles ont déjà ruiné la vie de pas mal de monde. Au début de l'année, elle dénonçait un prof qui entretenait une liaison avec une élève, il s'est fait renvoyé aussi sec. **

Je jetai un coup d'œil éloquent à Alice, mais celle-ci préféra m'ignorer.

**- Et juste avant les vacances, un des joueurs de l'équipe de baseball s'est fait « outer », photos à l'appui. **

**- Tu veux dire qu'elle a révélé à tout le monde son homosexualité ? **

- **Exactement. Et ça a eu des répercutions terribles sur sa vie sociale et sentimentale, surtout qu'il était en couple avec une des pom-pom girls …**

_J'ai vraiment intérêt de me tenir à carreaux !_

.:.

Vers 22h, alors que nous discutions de Lady Gossip et de ses plans machiavéliques visant-à-ruiner-la-réputation-des-honnêtes-gens, mon téléphone sonna encore, et cette fois, c'était la bonne.

**- Allo ?**

**- **_**Dossier Edward Cullen,…**_

_Bonsoir à vous aussi !_

_**- … rendez-vous dans une heure, au kiosque, bâtiment de science**_**, **ajouta rapidement la voix avant de raccrocher.

**- Alors ? Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?** S'impatienta Alice

**- Rendez vous dans une heure près du bâtiment de science, dans le kiosque.**

**- C'est à coté du Sin's, je dois retrouver Ben là-bas, je vous déposerai en y allant, ok ?**

_Faudrait penser à s'acheter une voiture non ?_

_Vu mon compte en banque, ce sera plutôt une bicyclette que je m'offrirai la semaine prochaine !_

**- Merci Angie ! On peut se retrouver là après si tu veux. **

**- Pas de problème !**

**- Ok Bella, **commença Ali, la tête dans son armoire**, enfile ça, ça et ça ! **

Je vis un tregging, un bustier et une petite veste en cuir voler dans les airs pour atterrir sur son lit.

**- La parfaite panoplie de la cambrioleuse chic,** se moqua Angela en inspectant les fringues.

- **Idéale pour se fondre dans la nuit**, ajouta mon amie.

**- On ne va rien cambrioler du tout !**

**- On doit passer inaperçues Bella, regarde, j'ai même les cagoules qui vont avec…**

_Quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce que cette fille fabrique avec des cagoules de gangsters dans son armoire._

**- Le kit commando passe encore mais la cagoule, tu oublies !**

Après nous être douchées et habillées, nous nous mîmes en route…- gaiement en ce qui concernait Alice !

On y était. L'endroit était sombre, mal éclairé et surtout désert. D'après Angie, le kiosque était abandonné et dissimulé dans le petit parc jouxtant le bâtiment scientifique. En gros, le parfait endroit pour se faire agresser ou enlever…

**- Ali, toi tu restes surveiller les alentours et tu me préviens si quelqu'un de suspect arrive. Si je ne suis pas là dans cinq minutes, appelle Angie.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas, je protège tes arrières**. **On synchronise nos montres.**

**- Fais moi penser à ne plus te laisser regarder en boucle les redifs d'Alias ! **

**- C'est ça Bee ! En attendant, tu ferais mieux de te bouger si tu veux ce dossier.**

Je m'avançai jusqu'à la lisière avant de me retourner pour jeter un coup d'œil à Alice, debout sous le lampadaire. Elle me fit un signe d'encouragement et je me décidai à traverser les buissons. J'empruntai un petit sentier presque caché par les feuilles mortes et arrivai sans problème au pavillon en bois au centre duquel trônait une vieille table ronde à moitié pourrie. Je grimpais les deux marches quand j'entendis des pas précipités s'éloigner dans les fourrés. Je me retournai rapidement, juste à temps pour voir une forme s'éloigner.

**- Il y a quelqu'un ? …Qui est là ? **Demandai-je d'une voix forte… mais qui tremblait un peu quand même…

J'inspectais les alentours quand mes yeux tombèrent sur la pochette cartonnée posée sur la table. Je m'en approchai avec précaution et tendis lentement la main vers elle.

_T'as peur qu'elle te morde ou qu'elle t'explose à la figure ?_

Me fustigeant mentalement, je me saisis du dossier et l'ouvris impatiemment.

**- Dossier verrouillé ? Comment ça « verrouillé » ? Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle du tout !**

Je fis un tour complet sur moi-même en scrutant les alentours mais il n'y avait apparemment personne pour me répondre. Je reportai mon attention sur l'unique feuille qui constituait de « dossier » Edward Cullen, avec écrit au centre :

**« Nous ne pouvons vous donner accès aux informations demandées. **

**- Dossier verrouillé - **

**Merci de votre compréhension »**

Et au cas où je n'avais pas encore bien intégré l'info, un énorme cadenas occupait le reste de la page. Agacée, je refermai la pochette en soupirant. _Merci l'arnaque !_ Venir ici avait été une pure perte de temps. Ils n'auraient pas juste pu répondre « désolé, on ne fait pas dans le Cullen ici » et raccrocher. Le résultat aurait été le même après tout.

**- Il est temps que je me casse d'ici !**

Je repris le sentier en sens inverse jusqu'à l'orée des arbres.

**- Ali, tu ne devineras jamais le sale coup qu'ils…**commençai-je avant de me rendre compte que je parlais toute seule.

_Non ! Mais où elle est encore ? _

J'avançai jusqu'à la rue et me postai sous le lampadaire, à l'endroit exact où je l'avais laissé trois minutes plus tôt.

**- Alice ? ALICE ? **L'appelai-je sans obtenir la moindre réponse.

J'hésitais entre m'arracher les cheveux et me mettre à hurler, lorsque mon portable sonna. Ça devait être Ali, pensai-je rassurée en ouvrant hâtivement le message.

**« Nous retenons le petit lutin qui te sert de copine.**

**Si tu veux la retrouver, rends-toi au Sin's Grill immédiatement**

**Aucun mal ne lui a été fait… »**

_« Le parfait endroit pour se faire enlever» tu disais…_

**- Putain ! Y'a qu'à moi que ce genre de conneries arrivent. Si c'est encore une histoire de bizutage... ! **

J'étais énervée mais pas vraiment inquiète. Après tout, ce grill était un endroit public et ils ne lui avaient pas fait de mal.

…_Mouais !_

Et ils n'avaient pas demandé de rançon, après tout.

_Vraiment rassurant !_

J'appelai le portable d'Alice. A chaque essai, je tombais sur sa messagerie. Je décidai d'appeler Angela avant de me rendre sur place. Elle aurait peut-être aperçu mon amie et ses « kidnappeurs ». Pas de réponse non plus, mais au moins il sonnait. Je réessayerai encore plus tard. Ne voulant pas attendre plus longtemps, je sortis mon plan du campus et me dirigeai vers le Sin's Grill.

J'avais eu dix minutes pour passer d'agacée à totalement furieuse, c'est-à-dire le temps du trajet entre le parc et ce resto. Je m'étais d'abord trompée de chemin – la laverie automatique n'était définitivement pas un bar branché – ensuite, une bande d'étudiants éméchés avait trouvé amusant de me draguer pendant la moitié du chemin et pour couronner le tout, la paire de bottes à talons aiguilles d'Alice me faisait souffrir le martyr.

_Mais t'as une super dégaine avec quand même !_

.:.

(_Soundtrack: Take Me On The Floor, _The Veronicas)

Je m'arrêtai un instant devant la façade du grill, considérant l'enseigne. L'écriture stylisée était noire, deux petites cornes rouges surmontaient le premier « S » et une queue fourchue, rouge également, s'enroulait sous le deuxième « s ».

_On est où la ? Dans un refuge de satanistes se livrant à la débauche ?_ *

En tout cas, les étudiants avaient l'air de beaucoup apprécier l'endroit, le parking était blindé et de nombreux jeunes discutaient à l'extérieur. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me rendis compte que c'était beaucoup plus agréable que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Sans m'attarder sur la déco, je fouillai la salle des yeux en espérant repérer un groupe louche et un lutin apeuré. J'étais encore à chercher mon amie lorsque cette dernière passa par une sorte d'arcade, sauta par-dessus deux marches et atterrit dans mes bras.

_Elle n'a pas du tout l'air apeuré, si tu veux mon avis ! _

- **Oh ! Bella ! Te voila enfin !**

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Alice ? Qui t'a emmené ici ?** La pressai-je d'une voix où perçait ma colère. **Ce sont les Mu Zeta Sigma ? Ces folles veulent encore me recruter ?**

Au lieu de répondre, elle se tordit les mains et jeta un petit coup d'œil à ce qui semblait être une aire de billard. Je suivis son regard alors qu'elle lâchait :

**- Ne soit pas fâchée Bella, il voulait juste s'assurer que tu acceptes de le voir.**

**- Quoi ? Qui a… ? **

Et c'est là que je le vis.

_Comme c'est étonnant… !_

Adossé bras croisés au mur du fond, derrière la table où jouaient plusieurs étudiants – les fameux kidnappeurs sûrement –, Edward me fixait à travers ses paupières mi-closes. Son attitude nonchalante eut le don de me mettre encore plus en rogne. J'allais lui arracher les yeux ! De quel droit il se permettait d'enlever ma meilleure amie pour me faire céder à ses caprices ?

_De quoi tu te plains ? Tu le cherchais non ? Finalement c'est lui qui t'a retrouvé !_

Je voulais le retrouver c'est vrai, et c'était une occasion de mettre les choses au clair. Mais je ne supportais pas le fait qu'il m'ait manipulé – encore ! – et je n'avais pas l'intention de discuter avec lui ce soir. Ignorant Alice, je me dirigeai vers lui d'un pas décidé. Me voyant approcher, il se redressa et fit un signe en direction des autres. L'espace se vida comme par magie alors que je me jetai sur lui, essayant de refermer mes mains autour de son cou. Malheureusement, il m'attrapa au vol, me retourna et m'immobilisa dans ses bras.

**- Rentre les griffes chaton, tu risquerais de te faire mal ! **Se moqua cette espèce de petit…Grrrrr !

J'avais envie de lui effacer son petit sourire à coup de baffe.

- **Lâche-moi Edward !** Protestai-je en me débattant, consciente que nous attirions l'attention des gens autour de nous.

**- Tiens-toi tranquille alors ! **

**- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi.**

**- Arrête de me frapper et je te relâcherai.**

**- Je te jure que je…**continuai-je en criant de plus belle.

**- ÇA SUFFIT BELLA ! Tu te calmes maintenant ! **Éclata brusquement Edward.

Je me figeai au ton autoritaire de sa voix. Sa patience avait des limites apparemment … _Marre des coups de coudes dans le ventre sans doute … _A moins de vouloir passer pour une totale hystérique, j'arrêtai de me démener dans ses bras. Je fus soudain très consciente de ma position et de son corps pressé contre mon dos tandis qu'il me serrait contre lui.

_Et surtout, n'allez pas me dire que c'est une lampe de poche que je sens contre le bas de mon dos !_

Lorsqu'il fut sûr de ne courir aucun danger, il me libéra de son étreinte et recula de quelques pas. Je me retournai vers lui, fulminant toujours, et repris à voix basse mais néanmoins furieuse.

**- C'est Isabella pour toi, Cullen ! On peut savoir ce qui t'as pris d'enlever mon amie ? C'était ignoble de me faire cette frayeur pareille, c'était…**

**- Le seul moyen de pouvoir te parler**, me coupa Edward d'une voix calme en totale contraste avec la mienne**, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu n'avais pas l'air très enthousiaste a l'idée de me revoir, je me trompe ? **Continua-t-il, amusé.

**- Ça ne te donne pas le droit d'enlever mon amie ! Je me suis inquiétée pour elle !**

**- La fin justifie les moyens comme on dit**, déclara-t-il, comme si cela excusait tout.

Il se déplaça jusqu'à la table pour s'y appuyer. Il jouait distraitement avec une boule de billard tout en me considérant de ses prunelles vertes. Je faisais abstraction des sensations - exacerbées par la colère - que me procuraient son odeur, la vue de son corps tout proche, le son de sa voix…mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de réagir face à son regard. Quand il me regardait comme ça, je perdais tous mes moyens.

_La meilleure défense, c'est encore l'attaque !_

**- Et je dois m'attendre à quelle fin ? T'entendre encore chercher des excuses à ce que tu as fais ? **

**- Je me suis déjà excusé pour ça, mais si ça te fait plaisir, je te présente encore mes excuses pour ce qui s'est passé hier après midi.**

**- Excuses rejetées ! **

**- Ecoute, on l'a voulu, on l'a fait. Ça a été bon, plus que bon même…pour tous les deux, alors pas de quoi en faire un drame.**

**- Ce n'est pas aussi facile. De toute façon, je pars et j'emmène Alice avec moi.**

Je me dirigeais vers l'arche quand ses paroles me figèrent sur place.

**- Vous pouvez vous en aller, mais avant, dis pourquoi tu cherchais des informations sur moi. **

**- Comment tu … ? **Commençai-je en me retournant vers lui

**- Peu importe comment je le sais, je veux juste savoir pourquoi.**

Je regardai autour de moi. Il n'y avait personne près de nous mais il restait du monde aux autres tables et je n'avais pas du tout envie que cette conversation s'ébruite. Surtout avec l'ombre menaçante de Lady Gossip planant au dessus de ce campus.

**- Je voulais…je voulais parler de…de ce qu'on à oublié pendant…**essayai-je de lui faire comprendre d'un mouvement de tête en écarquillant les yeux.

**- Oh ! Je vois que tu t'es rappelée de ce petit détail.** **Je suis à ta disposition maintenant**, me fit-il remarquer en écartant les bras, **alors discutons. **

**- Je ne suis pas à ta disposition moi ! **Répliquai-je en croisant les bras.

**- Te me cherchais non ?**

**- En ce moment précis, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de discuter avec toi,** répondis-je, butée.

Je le vis froncer les sourcils, perplexe.

_Tu le cherchais pour discuter, il t'a trouvé et toi tu te casses au lieu d'en parler …Logique !_

Je crus même l'entendre murmurer un « Les femmes ! » alors qu'il passait une main nerveuse dans ses mèches déjà bien désordonnées.

**- Ecoutes Bel…Isabella, on est adultes, on devrait donc pouvoir en parler raisonnablement, non ? **dit-il lentement comme s'il parlait au contraire à une enfant récalcitrante.

_Fous ton orgueil de coté Bella et mettez les choses à plat !_

**- Ok mais pas ici, pas dans un endroit public**, ajoutai-je en inspectant la salle bondée.

- **Comme tu veux, on peut aller chez toi.**

**- Non !** J'avais répondu plus vivement que nécessaire mais en repensant au texto de Rose…Beurk ! **Chez moi ce n'est pas possible.**

**- D'accord, chez moi alors, …je promets de ne pas te toucher**, ajouta-t-il rapidement, levant les mains en signe d'innocence, armée son petit de sourire en coin. **En plus, j'ai quelque chose à te donner. **

**- Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire !** Je le toisai suspicieusement.

Il se dirigeait déjà vers la salle principale.

**- Ce n'est pas un cadeau.**

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**- Tu le verras quand tu y seras. **

**- Encore du chantage Edward !**

**- Tu as le choix Isabella. Tu l'as toujours eu…**me dit-il d'une voix douce.

_Ne fais pas l'enfant et suis le !_

**- Ok, j'accepte mais au moindre faux pas, je rentre chez moi. **

**- C'est toi qui décide ce soir ma belle**, déclara-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien. L'instant d'après, il n'était plus là.

Dans la grande salle, je trouvai Alice en compagnie d'Angie et de son chéri Ben, qui se trouvait être un ami d'Edward.

_Qui crie au complot là_ _? _

Lorsque je les avertis que je partais avec Edward, Angie protesta, Alice sauta de joie et Ben fut soudain fasciné par son plat de frites.

**- N'hésite pas à m'appeler s'il y a le moindre problème. **

**- Il n'y aura aucun problème Angie, arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien,** se plaignit Ali

**- Contente de t'avoir rencontré Ben.**

**- Moi aussi Bella**.

**- J'y vais les filles, à plus tard**.

Une fois dehors, je m'avançai vers Edward qui m'attendait, appuyé sur une grosse voiture gris foncée dont j'étais incapable de citer la marque. Je le regardai alors qu'il m'ouvrait galamment la porte. C'était sûrement la première fois que quelqu'un agissait comme ça avec moi et je me sentis un peu gauche en m'installant à l'intérieur. Je le regardai faire le tour de la voiture et priai pour que cette soirée ne tourne pas au pugilat…

_Ou à l'orgie, au choix !_

__.:.

**- Waw, c'est vraiment chez toi ?** Demandai-je, abasourdie en passant la porte de chez Edward.

Je n'avais pas pu retenir mon exclamation en contemplant sa magnifique entrée illuminée par de délicates petites lampes. L'ensemble était élégant et raffiné, loin de ce que j'aurais imaginé.

**- Non, en fait, j'ai ligoté les proprios dans le sous sol de l'immeuble et je squatte chez eux.**

Je me retournai vivement vers lui, alors qu'il me considérait d'un air moqueur.

**- Je vois que kidnapper les gens est un passe-temps chez toi…**

**- Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai encore plein d'autre.**

Avec un petit sourire en coin – oui, oui celui la même –, il passa devant moi pour poser ses affaires sur la desserte et éclairer le reste de l'appartement.

**- C'était l'appartement de mes parents…**

Le contraste entre le hall d'entrée et le salon était flagrant. Ça ressemblait déjà plus à un appartement de jeune et non à une couverture d'_Intérieur Magazine_. L'appartement d'Edward était immense, dénué de cloisons, à la manière d'un loft. Sur la droite, délimité par un bar en forme de L, se trouvait le salon. A lui seul, il devait faire au moins trois fois la taille de notre chambre, à Rose et à moi.

La décoration de la salle à manger, tout comme celle de l'entrée et de la cuisine, était très élégante et soignée avec ses chandeliers en cristal, ses bibelots de porcelaine et les tableaux accrochés aux murs. D'ailleurs l'un d'eux me semblait familier. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit un original d'un grand peintre...

**- …j'ai emménagé il n'y a pas longtemps…**

Tout en avançant dans la pièce, je contemplai les murs d'un blanc immaculé. A gauche de l'entrée, se trouvait une cuisine spacieuse. L'une des façades de la salle à manger attenante était constituée de baies vitrées. De ces dernières, on avait une vue imprenable sur tout le campus. Un escalier, partant du coin de la salle, descendait vers ce qui semblait être les chambres. La chambre d'Edward…Je chassai cette idée de mon esprit, préférant ne pas avoir à connaitre cette partie de chez lui.

**-… je n'ai pas encore refait la déco, sauf au salon.**

Je me dirigeai vers le canapé d'angle en cuir noir, faisant face à un écran plat d'une taille monstrueuse. De cet emplacement, j'avais une vue d'ensemble sur le salon tout entier : la table basse chargée de livres, le tapis noir aux motifs blancs, le grand piano à queue noir, la bibliothèque remplie d'ouvrages, de vieux vinyles, de CD et DVD.

**- Installe-toi**, **tu veux quelque chose à boire avant de passer aux aveux ?**

**- Non, merci, ça ira, **répondis-je agacée par sa manie de toujours se moquer de moi.

A peine assise sur le cuir que je me relevais. Je ne pouvais décemment m'assoir et boire le thé avec Edward alors que tant de questions étaient en suspens. Autant lancer les hostilités tout de suite !

- **Pourquoi t'es-tu fais passer pour le directeur de la fac ? C'était une sorte de pari entre copains ?**

**- Quoi ? **

**- De bizutage pour le jour de la rentrée ? Tu fais souvent ça** ? Continuai-je sans tenir compte de son intervention.

**- Tu délires Isabella ! **

**- Tu peux soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel, Edward mais je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponses acceptables.**

_Non je n'étais pas trop agressive !_

**- Imagine si quelque nous avait surpris ! Tanya, ton père, un des sbires de Lady Gossip ! Tu as vraiment été inconscient !**

Je me mis à faire les cent pas sur le tapis. Avec ma chance, je me prendrais les pieds dedans, tomberais, me cognerais la tête contre la table basse, m'ouvrirais le crane et finirais la nuit à l'hôpital…loin d'Edward !

Aussi agité que moi, ce dernier quitta son siège pour se poster devant moi. Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à perdre mon calme. Et je dois avouer que je me retenais de reculer, légèrement effrayée par sa haute silhouette qui me dominait.

**- Tu es loin d'être irréprochable dans l'histoire Isabella, je veux bien reconnaitre que me faire passer pour mon père n'était ma meilleure idée mais tu es aussi fautive que moi ! **

**- QUOI ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai menti sur mon identité et tout ça pour pouvoir coucher avec moi !**

**- Parce que tu penses que j'avais PRÉVU DE M'ENVOYER EN L'AIR AVEC TOI ?**

**- TIENS ! CE N'ÉTAIT PAS POUR ÇA, LA PETITE MISE EN SCÈNE ?**

Le niveau sonore grimpait à une vitesse alarmante et le regard qu'il posa soudain sur moi n'avait plus rien d'amène.

_Déjà qu'il ne l'était pas tant que ça !_

**- Il faut apparemment que je te rafraichisse la mémoire. A la seconde où tu es entrée dans ce bureau, j'ai vu clair dans ton jeu. Tes cheveux, tes lèvres, tes…ce chemisier... Un véritable appel au sexe. Comment pensais-tu que j'allais réagir ? **

_Alors ? Plus rien à répondre ?_

J'étais de plus en plus rouge à mesure que je me rappelais son regard voyageant sur moi, la première fois, dans ce fameux bureau. Il m'avait dévoré littéralement des yeux.

**- Ton apparence à elle toute seule était une avance alors ne me fais pas passer pour le grand méchant loup et toi, l'innocente victime. Tu es venue dans le but de séduire le doyen de ta fac Isabella. Tu étais là pour éviter le renvoi et pourtant je ne te traite pas de tous les noms, moi !**

Je ne voyais pas beaucoup d'arguments valables à lui opposer pour me justifier. Au point où j'en étais, autant choisir la vérité, même si c'était à contrecœur. Je préférai ça plutôt que de passer pour une allumeuse sans scrupule qui couche pour réussir.

**- Je ne voulais pas faire du charme au directeur de ma fac,…C'EST LA VERITE EDWARD !** Insistai-je alors qu'il voulait m'interrompre. **Je n'aurais pas fait…ce que j'ai fais, si ça avait été ton père dans ce bureau, ou même quelqu'un d'autre…**

_Même si en repensant à papa Cullen,…_

**- Ah non ? **Insista-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

**- NON ! **

**- Pourquoi l'as-tu fais alors ? **

Il semblait attendre quelque chose, ses yeux parcouraient mon visage comme si la vérité était écrite dessus. Son changement d'attitude me prit un peu de court. Il était plus facile pour moi de le garder à distance quand il était en colère. Lorsqu'il passait en mode « turn on », je ne pouvais guère lui résister.

**- Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! **Protestai-je en me tournant vers la baie vitrée du salon.

Me concentrer sur les lumières de la ville et non sur lui, voila ce que je devais faire.

**- Dis-le, à voix haute Bella. **

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure à ce moment-là, mais je décelai néanmoins la provocation qu'elle contenait, comme s'il me mettait au défi d'avouer. Mais avouer quoi au juste ? A quel point il me rendait folle, à se tenir si près ? Comment j'avais cessé de penser quand, il m'avait touché ? Ou le plaisir incroyable qui s'était emparé de mon corps quand j'avais jouit dans ces bras ?

**- Je l'ai fais,…je l'ai fais, parce que c'était toi Edward. Dès l' instant où je t'ai vu, je me suis sentie…attirée. Dans ce bureau, je te voulais toi, l'homme et pas le doyen !**

Comme il ne répondait rien, je levai les yeux vers son visage qui se reflétait dans la vitre.

**- Je savais que tu l'avais ressenti aussi,… l'attraction. Je n'ai pas pu résister…**

Je le vis plonger le nez dans mes cheveux alors que son regard assombri et plein de convoitise capturait le mien. Des visions de membres enchevêtrés, de peaux humides, de respirations haletantes emplissaient mon esprit, électrisaient mon corps. J'avais envie de lui, et à mon grand dam, mon corps en présentait tous les symptômes. Ce serait si facile de répondre à son désir et se laisser aller. Mais quelque chose me retenait. Une petite voix, dans un coin de ma tête, me disait de ne pas céder. Pour une fois, dans ma vie, je devais arrêter d'agir impulsivement.

**- Maintenant qu'on a établit que tu n'es pas totalement diabolique et que je ne suis pas une trainée, on peut passer à autre chose ? **Lui demandai-je en m'éloignant.

Enfin, en essayant de m'éloigner car un bras vint me barrer le passage.

**- J'ai plutôt envie de creuser le sujet, au contraire.**

**- On n'aurait jamais dû coucher ensemble la première fois Edward, je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de réitérer l'exploit, **essayai-je de le raisonner, une main sur sa poitrine, tentant en vain de l'écarter de moi.

**- Je ne regrette rien, j'ai adoré chaque moment passé en toi Bella et même si tu ne veux pas le reconnaitre, tout ce que tu désires, c'est recommencer, toi aussi…**

Ce ne fut qu'un chuchotement, qu'un souffle dans mon cou, qu'un frôlement sur mon oreille mais je frissonnai de la tête au pied.

**- A ta place, je serais moins arrogant Edward, **commençai-je d'une voix tremblante en me dégageant.

**- Moi ? Arrogant ? Ok ! La tête dans le sable, ça me va aussi !**

_Oui je sais, je suis la reine du déni ! Mais je me soigne !_

Je repris place nerveusement sur le canapé alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le fauteuil en face de moi. Nous nous dévisageâmes en silence pendant quelques secondes. Je ne savais vraiment pas par où commencer.

**- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me donner ? **Questionnais-je Edward qui attendait visiblement que je prenne la parole.

Il se leva en soupirant devant mon impatience, prit l'escalier qui descendait et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une enveloppe qu'il me tendit.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais insupportable, Isabella ? **

Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui tirer la langue comme avec Alice donc je l'ignorai en saisissant l'enveloppe. Je l'ouvris et en tira la seule feuille qu'elle contenait. Les mots « Dépistage », « VIH » et « IST » me sautèrent à la figure et je me sentis rougir, mal à l'aise. Une fois de plus, il me prenait au dépourvu.

**- Il tient toujours ce verre ? **Lui demandai-je en détournant les yeux du papier.

**- Bien sûr, tu veux quoi ?**

Je constatai avec soulagement qu'il ne faisait aucun commentaire.

**- Peu importe mais rien de trop fort.**

_Le but étant de se détendre, pas de finir saoule ! _

Il passa derrière le bar et en sortit des verres, une bouteille de jus de fruit et une étrange boisson noire. Il ramena le tout sur la table basse qui nous séparait et nous servit tout les deux. La couleur verdâtre de mon mélange n'était pas très ragoutante mais je portai quand même mon verre à mes lèvres. Mine de rien, c'était bon, assez doux et très frais. Je sirotai mon cocktail pendant un moment, puis me resservis un deuxième en essayant de calmer ma nervosité. Mais malheureusement, mes yeux tombèrent sur la fameuse enveloppe. Je ne pus réprimer une grimace en pensant au pourquoi de sa présence.

_Deux beaux irresponsables !_

**- Je me suis dis que tu ne me croirais pas sur parole donc j'ai fait tous les tests nécessaires**, précisa Edward, en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

Je considérai le document que je n'avais pas consulté. Bizarrement, je l'aurais cru, même sans tests. Mais qu'il les ait fait, volontairement, pour me rassurer, et ça me touchait vraiment.

**- Normalement, il faut au moins une semaine, comment les as-tu eus aussi vite ?**

**- Je les ai fais moi-même.**

Je le regardai sans comprendre

**- J'ai accès aux infrastructures de l'hôpital universitaire, dont les labos, même quand je ne suis pas en stage.**

Oh ! J'avais complètement oublié qu'il était en médecine. Ça présentait certains avantages apparemment. Bon, je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec cette conversation mais c'était en partie ma faute si on en était là.

_Un peu de maturité Bella !_

Je mis donc ma gêne de coté pour lui répondre.

- **Heu…merci Edward…enfin…d'avoir fait ces tests, j'apprécie beaucoup…je peux les faire aussi,** m'empressai-je de rajouter, c'était la moindre des choses après tout.

**- Si tu me garantis qu'il n'y a pas de danger que…**

**- Je suis saine**, répondis-je vivement, **je veux dire, je me suis toujours protégée, enfin jusqu'à présent.**

**- Je te crois alors. Et pour les… **

Tiens ! C'était lui qui gigotait sur son siège maintenant !

**- …risques de grossesse ?**

_Seigneur… achevez-moi ! _

**- Aucun risque Edward, sois tranquille. **

**- D'accord, si tu prends la pilule, c'est parfait.**

**- Je ne prends pas la pilule…**

**- Mais…**commença-t-il en fronçant les sourcils avant d'ajouter en souriant, **si tu portais un patch, je l'aurais vu.**

Je souris également à cette pensée. Après avoir parcouru tout mon corps de ses lèvres, il l'aurait sans aucun doute remarqué sur ma peau.

**- Tu as raison, je n'ai pas de patch contraceptif.**

**- Stérilet ?**

**- Non ! **

**- Tu comptes ?** me demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Là, j'éclatai franchement de rire.

**- Non je ne compte pas ! Quelle idée !**

Cette séance de devinette – bon, les verres de vodka aussi j'avoue – avait au moins le mérite détendre l'atmosphère. Pour le coup, je me sentais même un peu trop détendue.

- **Ici,** dis-je finalement en indiquant l'intérieur de mon bras gauche.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il vienne voir de plus près, pourtant il fut près de moi en un éclair. Près, trop près !

**- C'est un implant, **ajoutai-je précipitamment en espérant qu'il ne se rapprocherait pas davantage.

Mais Edward m'avait déjà saisit le bras, son pouce frôlait le léger relief du tube et moi, je venais d'ajouter une nouvelle zone érogène à ma liste. Je savais très bien ce qu'il se passait quand je laissais Edward poser les mains sur moi. Mes pulsations redoublaient, ma respiration s'accélérait et je finissais par mettre ma petite culotte à la poubelle. C'était exactement ce qui était en train d'arriver, comme un peu plus tôt. Pas moyen qu'il se tienne à moins d'un mètre de moi sans que j'ai envie de lui mettre la main aux fesses.

- **On ne sent presque rien**, murmura-t-il doucement. Il était absorbé par mon bras et ne semblait pas remarquer mon trouble.

_Et bien moi, je ressentais tout !_

Son doigt me caressait toujours, ses lents va et vient qui me brûlaient la peau. J'avais pris la décision de rester sage ce soir mais, mon dieu, s'il ne reculait pas, je…

**- Je me rappelle en avoir entendu parler en CM mais très rapidement. C'est très pratique ! Tu as eu mal ?**

Il faisait exprès de ne pas voir mon agitation ou quoi ?

**- Isabella ?**

Je me forçai à détourner les yeux de sa bouche – tellement proche de la mienne – et à aligner trois mots.

**- Hum ? Non, complètement indolore ! **

**- Tant mieux ! En plus, tu es tranquille à ce niveau, pas de contrainte ou d'oubli de pilule. On devrait en profiter je trouve !** Termina-t-il avec un grand sourire goguenard.

S'il était déterminé à tester l'efficacité de mon implant, il me fallait vraiment un autre verre…

.:.

Mmmm…j'avais rêvé d'Edward, encore, pensai-je en m'étirant sur les couvertures. Son odeur enivrante emplissait toujours mes sens, provoquant une réaction délicieuse en moi. Cet homme me hantait littéralement. J'étendis le bras, à la recherche de mon portable sur ma table de chevet mais ne rencontrai que le matelas. Je me retournai sur le ventre et tendis une nouvelle fois la main. Encore la surface fraiche d'un drap de soie sous ma paume.

_De la soie ? Je n'étais définitivement pas dans mon lit là !_

J'ouvris les yeux brusquement et contemplai la chambre. Il faisait encore nuit et elle était plongée dans la pénombre. Je m'étais apparemment endormi alors qu'Edward s'apprêtait à me ramener chez moi mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi j'étais dans son lit. Un sacré lit king size d'ailleurs, remarquai-je en balayant la pièce des yeux.

Et bien sûr, au moment où je le vis, mon cœur rata un battement.

_Oh God. Edward. _

Je baissai immédiatement les yeux et découvrir avec soulagement mes vêtements encore bien accrochés à mon corps. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de mon cauchemar personnel ici présent. Edward était aussi allongé dans le lit - nu à première vue -, un drap reposant négligemment sur ses reins. Couché sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, il avait l'air profondément endormi. Mais il était vraiment, vraiment nu ou pas là ? Parce que je ne crois pas pouvoir survivre à ça une seconde fois. Lentement, je soulevai le drap et constatai qu'il était portait encore son boxer. Boxer qui moulait outrageusement ses fesses musclés.

Il faisait très chaud tout d'un coup ! Je relâchai le drap comme s'il m'avait brulé. J'avais intérêt de sortir de ce lit en vitesse avant de faire une bêtise. J'entendais déjà la petite voix en moi me pousser au crime. Edward était là…vulnérable…à ma portée…Je pouvais faire de lui ce que je voulais – tant qu'il était endormi évidemment ! – c'est-à-dire me venger de son sale coup. Parce que NON ! Je ne lui avais pas pardonné. Et que OUI ! Je voulais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Je réprimai un rire – hystérique de sorcière – en tendant la main vers lui, mon plan prenant peu à peu forme dans ma tête…

* * *

.:.

* Sins = Péchés (sens biblique)

**Voila ! Voila !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu**

**J'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal à le boucler celui la**

**Vous l'avez compris le chapitre suivant sera lemoné**

**(Comme dirait ma relectrice : "C'est obligé que ça couche au 4ème chapitre!" Mdr !)**

.:.

**Si certaine ont des idées de vengeance...n'hésitez pas ! Parce qu'on a toutes un petit côté sadique en nous :P**

**Si certaines veulent juste dire qu'elle on aimé...n'hésitez pas ! Ca me fait super plaisir mais surtout ça m'encourage à écrire plus vite :d**

**Et si certaines ont des réclamations concernant quelque chose qui leur a déplut...n'hésitez pas non plus ! Les critiques constructives permettent de s'améliorer**

.:.

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite de bonne fêtes de fin d'année (Je ne sai spas si on se reverra entre temps)**

**Passez de bonnes vacances, pour celles qui en ont !**

**Moi, je vous fait plein de bisou et je vous dis à très bientôt**

**Khassidy**


	4. Chapter 4

.:.

**Salut tout le monde ! Voila le chapitre 4 hihi**

**Je voudrais d'abord remercier Melacullen pour m'avoir corrigé les premiers chapitres, et Joeymalia42 qui prend ici la relève. **

**Thanks les filles, vous êtes super ^^ **

**Un autre gros MERCI à vous pour toutes vos reviews, je me suis bien amusée à lire vos impressions et surtout vos idées de vengeance.**

**(Entre le nutella et la cravache, j'ai vraiment hésité loool)**

**Pour finir, j'ai maintenant une petite idée de mon rythme de publication, donc je m'en tiendrai à un chapitre par mois.**

**(Vu leur longueur, c'est raisonnable je pense, ça vous va ? ok très bien ! ^^) **

**Trêve de bavardages, la suite (****écrite avec amour en pensant à toutes les petites lémoniaques ici présentes lol) vous attends avec impatience !  
**

.:.

Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**TeamEdward :** Kikoo, alors toi, mdr tu m'as vraiment fais délirer avec ta review, j'adore ! Mais, on n'est pas des criminelles donc on ne violera pas Edward ...*fufufu*...^^

**Jazz : **Coucou Jazz, ben fallait bien couper en quelque part hihi Le coup du marqueur invisible, ça sent le vécu ! Looool Et c'est moi la sadique ^^**  
**

**PatiewSnow: **Pat, je suis sur qu'on finira par découvrir pourquoi FF te boycotte mdr ! Merci pour ta review mais Alors faudra que tu m'expliques le "Mange-moi que je te morde encore" MDR **  
**

**Christ : **Salut Christ, heureusement que tu l'as découvert si tu l'adores ! Voici la suite ^^ Bisou

.:.

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.  
**

**\(^o^)/ Bonne Lecture ! \(^o^)/**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

(_Soundtrack: Pretty Wings_, Maxwel)

Penchée sur le corps endormi d'Edward, je laissai mon doigt glisser paresseusement, de sa nuque jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Il frissonna, sa peau se couvrant de chair de poule, puis changea de position. Je restai un instant à baver sur son corps parfait avant de penser « _Yes ! »_ Toujours au milieu du lit, il avait maintenant les bras étendus au dessus de la tête. Phase une – c'est-à-dire déplacer le corps – Ok !

**- Oh, Edward, je sens que tu vas adorer ça**, murmurai-je doucement, un sourire naissant sur mes lèvres.

Phase deux – les accessoires. Je regardai autour de moi et descendis du lit, à la recherche de tout ce qui pourrait m'être utile. La pénombre ne rendait pas les choses faciles mais je mis quand même la main sur un T-shirt et une paire de chaussettes abandonnées. Après trois tours sur moi-même, je me rendis à l'évidence. Edward était vraiment plus ordonné que moi. Le peu que je voyais de la pièce était propre et bien rangé, rien d'autre ne trainait à part les vêtements qu'il portait ce soir. Bon phase deux, presque ok !

Tout en me demandant si ses caleçons étaient pliés et rangés par couleurs, je remontai sur le lit. Soudain, Edward bougea et je m'immobilisai, un genou sur le matelas. Je retins mon souffle alors qu'il tournait la tête vers moi. Je vis ses yeux bouger à travers ses paupières closes mais dieu merci, celles-ci ne s'ouvrirent pas. Ce serait dommage qu'il se réveille maintenant. Je rampai alors jusqu'à ses pieds et retirai le drap qui les couvrait.

_Arghhh même ses pieds sont sexys ! _

Bon – phase trois – le ficelage. Je saisis une première chaussette, la passai autour de sa cheville et noua le tout aux entrelacs de fer forgé du pied de lit. Même manœuvre pour la deuxième cheville. Je me redressai et contemplai mon œuvre.

**- Je ne peux pas croire que je sois en train de faire ça, **me chuchotai-je à moi-même.

Je prenais beaucoup de plaisir à faire ça – trop peut-être ! Edward était à ma merci et pour une fois, j'avais l'impression de récupérer un peu le contrôle de la situation. Jamais, en vingt ans d'existence, je ne m'étais imaginée en train d'attacher un homme à son propre lit… et d'y prendre plaisir ! Tout comme je n'aurais jamais pensé prendre mon pied à recevoir la fessée… D'ailleurs, Edward avait trouvé ça très excitant ! Moi aussi j'avais le droit de m'amuser un peu ! Et c'est avec enthousiasme que je remontai au niveau de ses bras. J'attrapai le T-shirt et tendis la main vers son poignet droit.

_A mon avis, il ne sera pas très content quand il va se réveiller…_

_Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça !_

Le plus doucement possible, j'attrapai la main d'Edward et l'approchai de la tête de lit avant de l'y attacher avec le T-shirt. Il me restait une main libre mais rien pour la nouer…Je regardai autour de moi mais je ne trouvai rien de très efficace ou de solide et je n'avais aucune envie de fouiller dans ses tiroirs. Ç_a ne se faisait pas !_

_Mais le ligoter à son lit oui peut-être ?_

En désespoir de cause, je retirai mon tregging et entravai son autre poignet avec. J'étais certes en top et petit string à strass dans le lit d'Edward mais vu comment je l'avais saucissonné aux extrémités, il ne risquait pas de me sauter dessus. Pour ce qui est du contraire…

Je m'allongeai sur le flanc, en appui sur mon coude tandis que ma main tirait lentement le drap vers le bas. Mes yeux remontèrent le long de son corps. De ses jambes déliées, jusqu'à son dos musclé, en passant bien sûr par ses petites fesses délicieusement moulés dans son boxer. Je déposai un baiser sur son épaule droite en passant mes doigts dans ses mèches désordonnées.

**- Edward**, l'appelai-je doucement.

Je le voulais totalement réveillé… Je l'appelai encore mais il semblait profondément endormi. Abandonné ainsi, les yeux fermés et les traits détendus, il était encore plus beau. Je me penchai jusqu'à son oreille. Je caressai ses cheveux avant de tirer légèrement dessus. Je remontai ma jambe gauche le long des siennes, le chatouillant de la pointe du pied. Il commença à remuer, essayant de bouger les jambes. Lorsque je lui soufflai dans l'oreille, il tenta d'éloigner sa tête et tira sur les liens de ses poignets.

**- Edward**, essayai-je une nouvelle fois en caressant son dos.

Je sentais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à émerger. Au même instant, ses yeux papillonnèrent puis finirent par s'entrouvrir.

**- Bella…**commença-t-il avec un sourire mais ce dernier disparut très vite quand il constata qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. **Qu'est-ce que…Bordel !**

Il releva rapidement la tête vers ses mains, _attachées ! Hihi_, vers ses pieds - _encore plus attachés ! mouhahahaha_ – puis la retourna vivement vers moi. Tandis qu'il essayait de se libérer, je vis plusieurs émotions traverser son regard. L'incrédulité, la colère, l'agacement total, la résignation…

**- Isabella… J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.**

Il prit une grande respiration en fermant les yeux, sembla compter jusqu'à cent et les rouvrit lentement. J'allais répondre quand il reprit la parole.

**- Tu ferais mieux de courir tant que tu en as encore l'occasion.**

**- Sinon quoi ?** Le défiai-je d'un air téméraire en lui plaquant un bisou sur la joue.

**- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Attends et tu verras ! **

Il remuait toujours les bras pour desserrer les attaches mais heureusement pour moi, il paraissait plus agacé qu'en colère.

**- Toujours des paroles…**me moquai-je, en me redressant.

Je passai une jambe par-dessus son corps et m'assis sur le bas de son dos.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? **

**- Tu as peur ? **Lui demandai-je en embrassant sa nuque.

**- Non !... Je devrais ? Tu comptes me torturer ? **

**- Tout de suite les grands mots. **

**- Alors à quoi rime cette petite séance de bondage si ce n'est pas pour m'immobiliser et découper mon corps en morceaux ?**

**- Ha ha ! Très drôle Edward. J'ai d'autres projets pour ton corps… **commençai-je en me penchant sur lui.

**- Je suis tout ouïe, **grimaça-t-il.

**- Tu sais, dans le bureau de ton père, tu te souviens du plaisir que tu as pris à jouer avec moi, **commençai-je en faisant glisser mes ongles sur ses flancs.

**- Je ne vois pas en quoi….**

**- Tss Tss Tss ! Tu as aimé ça, tu sais, pouvoir faire ce que tu veux de mon corps…et j'avoue que j'ai pris un pied phénoménal…**murmurai-je au creux de son oreille en mordillant son lobe, tirant légèrement dessus.

Je sentis son corps se crisper sous moi.

**- …Alors je me suis dit que je devrais te rendre la pareille.**

**- Et je peux savoir à quel moment je t'ai ficelé sur ce bureau ****? **me demanda-t-il avec ironie.

- **Dès que tu as posé la main sur moi… **lui répondis-je dans un chuchotement.

Il enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller et la seule réponse que j'eus fut un grognement sourd. J'éclatai de rire en retour, ce qui parut le contrarier davantage. Je fis glisser mes mains de ses omoplates jusqu'à la bordure de son boxer. J'attrapai un côté de l'élastique et dénudai une de ses fesses pâles, musclées et très appétissantes.

**- Je pense vraiment que tu devrais go****û****ter à ta médecine, Cullen,** lâchai-je avant d'abattre ma main sur cette dernière, le faisant tressaillir.

**- BELLA ! Je te jure que si je t'attrape…**

**- Libère toi d'abord et on en reparlera, **me moquai-je gentiment.

Et sans pouvoir me retenir, je mordis allègrement dans sa chair avant d'y déposer un petit baiser. Je réitérai le traitement sur sa fesse gauche.

**- Tu t'amuses comme une folle à ce que je vois !**

Je souris mais ne lui répondis pas tout de suite, trop occupée à longer de mes lèvres, la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale. Sa peau était souple et chaude sous ma langue et je ne me lassais toujours pas de son goût irrésistible.

**- Oh mais je fais plus que m'amuser, j'y prends vraiment beaucoup de plaisir. Et toi ? Tu aimes ce que je te** **fais ?**

**-…**

**- Edward ?**

_En même temps, __y'a __pas trente six solutions pour le savoir !_

**- Ok, continu****e**** de bouder si tu veux ****mais**** je suis sûre que ton corps et moi, on aura une discussion très, très intéressante.**

Je glissai alors ma main sous lui, entre le matelas et son torse.

**- Isabella, **gronda-t-il en essayant de se délivrer de ses liens avec une ardeur renouvelée.

**- H****umm**** ?**

J'adorais sentir ses muscles se contracter sous mes doigts mais je me hâtai de descendre vers la zone qui m'intéressait. Plus bas,… humm,… toujours plus bas jusqu'à…_Oh putain ! Edward ! Seigneur aidez-moi ! _Je gémis en même temps que lui lorsque mes doigts se refermèrent sur son érection qui, je précise, était raide, imposante et humide. En gros, prête à l'action. Je me sentais tout d'un coup très prête moi aussi !

**- Isa… **commença Edward en essayant de réprimer ses gémissements.

Mes mouvements sur son sexe l'empêchèrent de continuer. De mon côté, je ne valais guère mieux. Mon souffle était de plus en plus court et mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Je posai ma joue contre son dos et constatai que le sien allait au moins aussi vite. Contre moi, sa peau me paraissait désormais brûlante et embrasait la mienne partout où nous nous touchions. Je me mordis la lèvre pour stopper la plainte que je sentais monter en moi.

**- Bella,… détache-moi…allez bébé…**

_Oh Oui ! Détache-le Bella ! Pleeaase !_

**- Attends,… pas encore…** plaidai-je, essoufflée en resserrant ma prise autour du lui, le caressant avec plus d'intensité.

Je sentais son bassin bouger sous moi, faisant aller et venir son sexe au creux de ma main avec force. J'étais maintenant prise dans une spirale d'excitation et de plaisir, je n'arrivais plus à penser…. Je savais qu'il fallait…qu'il fallait que j'arrête de le toucher – non, non, pas le détacher,… il était très bien comme ça, entièrement à moi. Mais je devais le lâcher, le lâcher …et prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Parce que c'était ça le plan,… à la base. Mais, j'ignorai totalement pourquoi ce plan devenait de plus en plus flou dans mon esprit…. Je ne parvenais pas à me détacher de lui. Avec son corps, son odeur, ses gémissements de plaisir, il m'avait sous son emprise,…comme si j'étais retenu par ces liens qui le clouaient actuellement au lit.

_A poil Bella !_

_Non, faut que je sorte de la ! _

Je voulais vraiment le libérer et virer toutes mes fringues pour qu'on puisse…

_Mais baise-le merde ! _

_Baise-le, baise-le, après ce sera à moi d'en payer les conséquences ! _

_Justement…on les veut ces conséquences !_

Et parce que se disputer avec soi même n'avait jamais aidé personne, ce qui devait arriver arriva. J'eus seulement le temps de bondir du lit – et par la même occasion de me casser la figure – avant qu'Edward n'attrape mon bras. Il avait réussi à libérer une de ses mains et commençait déjà de défaire le reste des entraves. _Merde_ _!_ _Courir, et vite_ _!_ Je me relevai et me précipitai vers les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée.

**- BELLA, REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! **

J'étais déjà arrivée à la porte d'entrée quand je baissai les yeux sur ma tenue. Bon. Il me fallait penser rapidement. Mon tregging…sur le lit d'Edward…bref ! Mon blouson…ne cacherait quasiment rien…Je me précipitai dans le placard du hall. Peut-être que je….

**- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! **

Deux bras musclés venaient de se refermer sur moi.

**- Tu comptais aller quelque part peut-être ?**

Il était à bout de souffle mais je pouvais entendre l'amusement dans sa voix. Il me souleva du sol et se redirigea vers la chambre. Sur tout le chemin j'essayais de le persuader de me laisser partir ou d'au moins me reposer au sol. J'étais en train de plaider le dédoublement de personnalité quand il me jeta sans ménagement sur le lit. Il me surplombait de toute sa hauteur et paraissait plus intimidant que jamais.

**- Attends Edward,…**

**- Je t'avais prévenu Bella ! **M'avertit-il d'une voix grondante.

S'il espérait me faire peur, c'était raté. Ses intonations menaçantes ne faisaient que m'exciter davantage.

**- Ecoute moi, si on regarde bien, on est quitte maintenant…**

**- Quitte ? Je ne crois pas, non…, **objecta-t-il, une lueur prédatrice dans le regard en fondant sur moi.

J'essayai de m'enfuir à l'autre bout du lit mais il me rattrapa par la cheville, me tira jusqu'à lui et me retourna face contre le matelas. Je le sentis bouger derrière moi et m'immobiliser d'une pression dans le dos.

- **Tu m'as joué un petit tour et…eh bien, j'ai fais pareil**.

**- Ça ne m'a pas par****u**** aussi amusant, à moi ! **

**- De quoi tu parles ? Des petites tapettes sur les fesses ou du fait d'être immobilisé à ma merci ? **

_C'est ça Bella, fous toi de lui, ça arrangera la situation ! _

**- Les deux ! Et je précise que tu t'en ****ai**** tiré avec deux putains d'orgasmes il me semble. Moi, je me suis fait ligoter, dans mon sommeil ! **

**- Tu m'as donné****e**** une fessée Edward ! C'est pire ! **Protestai-je en me débattant.

_Enfin…uniquement pour la forme._

**- Tu as adoré ça ! **

**- Et d'après ce que j'ai pu constater, ma torture ne t'a pas laissé indifférent non plus !**

**- Je suis un mec, je ne peux pas résister à une ****fille à moitié nue me chevauchant!**

**- Ben voyons !**

**- On ne m'avait jamais fait ce coup l****à**** Bella et je compte bien…**

**- Ecoute Edward, soit tu continues à te plaindre, soit tu viens les chercher, tes putains d'orgasmes !**

_- …_

_Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit sort__i__ de ta bouche ! Elle est passée o__ù__ la résolution de lui résister et autres conneries …? _

_La ferme !_

Je sentis Edward se redresser vivement sur le lit en jurant à voix basse. Ses main ne reposaient plus sur mon dos mais agrippèrent fermement ma taille. En une fraction de seconde, je me retrouvai dans une position très…enfin…en levrette quoi ! Lorsqu'il se saisit des bords de mon bustier, je levai les bras pour lui faciliter la tache avant de reprendre ma position. Bon, sur ce coup, j'avais décidé de coopérer… avec beaucoup de plaisir d'ailleurs. Et honnêtement, je l'avais cherché. En plus, j'avais vraiment envie qu'il me prenne comme ça. Le fait de me retrouver complètement nue, à quatre pattes devant lui m'excitait d'une façon que je ne pourrais pas expliquer.

Je pouvais sentir sa peau nue contre mes fesses, signe qu'il s'était déjà débarrassé de son boxer. Je me pressai davantage contre lui, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait intérêt de se dépêcher. Mais Edward n'avait besoin d'aucun encouragement vu la l'ardeur qui transparaissait dans chacun de ses gestes. Mon string disparut en un clin d'œil. Il semblait pris de la même frénésie sensuelle que moi. La même qui, sans vouloir le reconnaitre, m'avait poussée à l'allumer sans scrupule tout à l'heure. Malgré l'urgence du moment, il prit le temps de me caresser, le dos…humm, …les fesses… arghh,….la…

**- Voyez-vous ça**, s'exclama-t-il en insinuant ses doigts entre mes lèvres intimes.** J'ai bien fais de t'attraper on dirait…**

Sa main apparut devant moi, dégoulinante de cyprine. _Très subtil Edward_, pensai-je ironiquement en essayant de ne pas rougir. Je me redressai et me tournai vers lui…

_Hmpf…Ce mec est une véritable incitation à la débauche !_

Totalement nu, regard brûlant, muscles contractés, peau humide, sexe dressé et tendu vers moi…pour moi. Je me retins à grande peine de lui sauter dessus. Au lieu de ça, les yeux plongés dans les siens, j'attirai sa main jusqu'à ma bouche. Je léchai voluptueusement son doigt, récoltant sur ma langue la preuve flagrante de mon envie de lui.

- **On dirait bien….**lui chuchotai-je doucement.

A travers mon regard, je tentai de lui faire comprendre ce que je j'attendais de lui. Je voulais qu'il perde tout contrôle, qu'il se laisse aller à ses pulsions, qu'il me prenne sans aucunes inhibitions. J'avais perdu les miennes à l'instant même où je lui avais avoué mon désir.

A mon avis, Edward reçut le message cinq sur cinq. Il se jeta sur ma bouche, dévorant mes lèvres et caressant avidement mon corps. C'était une étreinte frénétique, où les préliminaires étaient totalement superflus. Alors d'une main exigeante mais douce, il me repositionna comme initialement. Après tout, comme il me l'avait gentiment fait remarquer, j'étais bien assez prête pour le recevoir. D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas la seule à les trouver inutiles. Il caressait déjà mon entrée du bout de son sexe, impatient. Je m'agitai en signe d'accord et il s'enfonça en moi d'un violent coup de rein.

_Putain ! Mais elle est énorme ! _

A chaque fois qu'il se retirait, il revenait plus profondément encore. J'attrapai un oreiller et plongeai le visage dedans pour étouffer mes cris. J'écartai davantage les cuisses et arquai le dos pour faciliter ses intrusions. Je le sentais écarteler mes parois à chacune de ses pénétrations. Au bout de plusieurs pénétrations, il s'immobilisa complètement en moi. C'était tellement bon…Edward reprit ses poussées en moi et la chambre fut bientôt remplie de nos gémissements de plaisir mais aussi du bruit – foutrement excitant – de nos peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre. J'allai à la rencontre de ses coups de reins, le faisant buter au fond de mon ventre. Alors que je commençai à perdre pied, Edward se pencha sur moi, ses lèvres frôlant mon oreille.

**- Bella…je ne pourrai pas…me retenir…encore longtemps...**lâcha-t-il, dents serrées, luttant visiblement pour garder le contrôle de lui-même.

**- Alors ne te retiens pas, **lui répondis-je, à bout de souffle.

J'étais en sueur, les vagues de plaisir se faisaient de plus en plus fortes et je sentais que j'allais bientôt venir moi aussi.

**- Je veux que tu hurles mon nom avant ma belle !**

J'étais sur le point de lui répondre qu'il pouvait toujours attendre, lorsqu'il entrelaça ses doigts aux miens pour les glisser entre mes cuisses. Je me mis à trembler sous l'effet conjugué de son sexe bougeant en moi, de nos doigts maltraitant mon clitoris et de ses dents titillant ma jugulaire. Je me redressai et plongeai ma main libre dans les cheveux d'Edward tandis qu'il s'acharnait davantage en moi. Je me sentais partir et il me fallait quelque chose à laquelle me raccrocher. Je voulais encore faire durer ce moment mais d'un autre coté, je ne pouvais pas résister au besoin de jouir.

**- …Edward, continu****e****…encore un peu…et je vais… **

- **Je… Bella… !**

- **Maintenant… ! Ouiiiiiiiiii ! EDWAAAAAARD !**

Et finalement, je criai son prénom pendant que je me faisais foudroyer par l'orgasme. Je tentai de ne pas perdre connaissance lorsqu'il vint enfin en moi. Tout mon corps se relâcha et Edward me rattrapa avant que je ne m'écroule sur le lit. Il m'y déposa en douceur avant de disparaitre un instant dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il revint, il s'allongea à coté de moi, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Je revenais doucement sur terre laissant mes yeux parcourir son corps d'un air gourmand.

**- La prochaine fois, je t'attache coté face.**

**- La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui t'attache Bella !**

Nous nous regardâmes un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Il me tendit la main avant d'ajouter :

**- On fait la paix ?**

Je la serrai en retour.

**- Ok pour la paix. **

**- Je suis sérieux**, insista-t-il en retenant ma main, **on oublie tout et on recommence ****?**

Je le considérai pensivement durant quelques secondes, repensant aux évènements de ces deux derniers jours. Je constatai que je ne lui en voulais plus du tout et que je ne pouvais décidément pas lui résister quand il me regardait comme ça.

**- Ok ! Je suis désolée de m'être conduite en gamine capricieuse. Et je te promets que tout est pardonné.…**

Je me penchai sur son ventre…

- **Il me reste juste **…

…glissai ma langue dans son nombril…

**- …une chose à faire…**

…pour ensuite descendre jusqu'à sa virilité momentanément apaisée.

**- Qu'est-ce que …c'est ?** Réussit-il à articuler alors qu'il durcissait à nouveau dans ma bouche.

**- Je crois que j'ai signé pour deux orgasmes… **lui susurrai-je avant de l'entrainer vers les profondeurs.

.:.

(_Soundtrack: My Girl_, Rain)

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le soleil emplissait déjà la chambre de lumière et de chaleur. Je n'avais aucune envie de bouger surtout avec les bras d'Edward autour de moi. Je savourai cette sensation de bien être un moment, les yeux perdus au delà de l'immense baie vitrée. Je ne me souvenais même pas l'avoir vu hier soir. En même temps, j'étais un petit peu occupée à autre chose. Mmmmm…. Je pourrais rester dans cette position pour une durée très indéterminée. Lui, allongé dans mon dos, nos jambes imbriquées les unes dans les autres, son bras étendu sous ma tête. Son autre main avait glissé sous la chemise à moitié déboutonnée que j'avais pudiquement enfilé lors de notre pique nique nocturne dans le salon.

**- Edward…**

**- … **

**- Je sais que tu ne dors pas.**

**- … Hummmm ?**

J'arrêtai la main qui caressait la pointe de mon sein et glissai les doigts dans mon dos jusqu'à les refermer sur son érection, qui se pressait outrageusement contre mes fesses.

**- Tu m'as l'air plutôt éveillé… là. **

**- Si je fais semblant de dormir c'est parce que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir survivre à ton désir insatiable.**

**- N'importe quoi !** M'écriai-je en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras**. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai réveillé deux fois cette nuit pour faire l'amour !**

**- Oui, ben si tu arrêtais de gigoter en dormant, peut-être que je pourrais me contrôler, **se défendit-il.

**- Moi, je gigote ? Comme ça tu veux dire, **lui demandai-je malicieusement en imprimant à mes hanches un lent mouvement de va et vient.

Je l'entendis gronder derrière moi. Sa main glissa de mes seins à ma hanche. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur moi et il m'attira plus étroitement contre son bas ventre. Je glissai une main dans ses cheveux et la refermai sur ses mèches. Je tournai la tête et l'approchai de moi jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se rencontrent. C'était un baiser vorace, intense, délicieux, dans lequel nous faisions passer tout le désir que nous avions l'un pour l'autre.

- **Bella…tu m'excites …**

Et moi, j'étais plus que chaude, je me sentais couler, littéralement. Je le voulais encore, malgré l'incroyable nuit que nous avions passée. Je me retournai dans ses bras, l'allongeai sur le dos et m'installai à califourchon sur son érection. Seul le fin coton de son boxer séparait son sexe de ma minette humide et impatiente. Animées d'une volonté propre, mes hanches ondulaient lascivement au dessus de lui, créant une friction excitante. Je dévorais son cou de bisous gourmands et comme à leur habitude, ses mains se refermèrent sur mes fesses. Il les caressait, les pétrissait sensuellement, m'envoyant des frissons juste là où je le voulais.

Je me redressai tout en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Mon corps était en partie dissimulé par la chemise que je lui avais chipée durant la nuit. Je jouai un instant avec le premier bouton avant de le faire sauter lui, et tous ses autres petits copains. Edward se redressa légèrement et écarta les pans de la chemise. Ses émeraudes encore embrumées par le sommeil balayaient mon corps avec envie.

**- Dis-moi ce qui t'excite…**lui soufflai-je désireuse de l'entendre m'électriser encore plus avec ses mots.

Je poussai un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'il nous fit basculer sur le matelas et se retrouva au dessus de moi. Ses lèvres fondirent de nouveau sur les miennes. Je ne me lassai décidément pas de la sensation délicieuse de sa langue contre la mienne.

-** La douceur de tes seins…**, murmura-t-il dans ma bouche, caressant du bout des doigts la peau tendre de ma poitrine, titillant mes tétons sensibles au passage **…ton odeur ici…**, continua-t-il en faisant des petits cercles autour de mon nombril…**et, plus que tout, ton goût… là**, ajouta-t-il en glissant sa main entre mes cuisses.

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de gémir à ses mots. Je me tordais de plaisir sous lui pendant que ses longs doigts faisaient des merveilles en moi.

- _**Suddenly I see … Suddenly I see … **__**Suddenly I see … **_

La voix de KT Tunstall nous fit sursauter tous les deux, m'interrompant en pleine envolée vers la jouissance.

**- Putain, Alice ! **

**- Laisse le sonner…**tenta de me persuader mon amant.

**- Je dois…**

- **Ne réponds pas…**protesta Edward alors que j'éloignais – difficilement – ses doigts de ma minette.

- **Elle continuera d'appeler si je ne le fais pas, crois moi.**

Avec un soupir qui fit écho au mien, Edward se dégagea et s'allongea à coté de moi pendant que je me saisissais de mon portable posée sur la table de nuit. Je retournai me blottir dans ses bras avant de répondre.

**- Oh mon dieu Bella, il faut vraiment que tu…**commença-t-elle d'une voix excitée

**- Ali, tu tombes vraiment très mal !** La coupai-je avant qu'elle ne parte dans une énième tirade.

Elle se calma trois seconde pour demander :

**- Ah bon pourquoi ? **

**- Je suis chez Edward, là.**

Avant de repartir :

**- A 8h du mat' ? J'interromps un moment hot peut-être… ? **Je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward…oui, définitivement très hot le moment ! Je ne lui répondis pas. Elle savait pertinemment qu'on ne jouait pas aux cartes.

**- Hum hum…**

**- C'n'est pas grave, je te cuisinerai plus tard !**

**- Alors quoi de neuf ? Oh ! ****Dis-moi, j'espère que**** tu es bien rentrée hier soir ?** **Désolée j'aurais d****û**** appeler…**

_Shame on you ! _

Je n'avais pas pensé une seconde à ma meilleure amie depuis hier soir. En même temps, je ne pensais pas à grand-chose d'autre qu'Edward quand j'étais avec lui.

**- Tout va bien Bee, Angie et son charmant petit ami m'ont ramené chez moi. Il est super sympa tu sais, en plus je crois qu'il est ami avec Edward. Le monde est vraiment petit, non ? Tu savais qu'il était d'origine cambodgienne ? Ses parents on****t**** même un restaurant de spécialité asiatique sur Broadway Avenue dans Chinatown et…**

**- Aliiiiiiiiiiiice !** La stoppai-je une nouvelle fois en éloignant le portable de mon oreille alors qu'Edward se marrait a côté de moi.

_Ben avait d__û__ passer une soirée mémorable ! _

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu m'appelais pour quelque chose d'important peut-être ?**

Je voulais abréger ce coup de fil parce qu'une activité des plus agréable patientait juste à côté de moi.

**- Ah oui ! J'allais oublier**, reprit-elle avec une hystérie renouvelée, **prépare toi…C'EST LA JOURNÉE DU RUSH !**

**- La journée de quoi ?**

**- Le Rush baby, le Rush ! **

**- C'est quoi cette histoire de Rush ? **

J'entendis Edward éclater de rire près de moi. Je me retournai vers lui pour savoir ce qu'il y avait de si drôle. Je le vis articuler « Bonne Chance » à mon intention.

**- C'est LA journée à ne pas rater Bee ! C'est aujourd'hui qu'on postule pour rentrer dans une fraternité. Enfin, sororité, dans notre cas et... **

**- Comment ça « notre cas » ? Je te l'ai dis, Alice, c'est non ! **

**- Mais Bella…**

**- Pas de « mais » ! Tu me vois dans ce truc, avec leur bizutage et tout. Beurk ! ****Merci mais non merci ****! **

**- Participe au moins au Rush Bee, si ça ne t'intéresse toujours pas, alors on laisse tomber, promis. **

**- J'en doute fort ! Ecoute Ali, je dois te laisser l****à****. Peut-être plus tard ok ? Allez Bisou !**

Je raccrochai vivement avant qu'elle ne réplique. Je soupirai. Ali n'allait pas me lâcher avec ça. Je savais qu'elle voulait à tout prix intégrer une sororité.

_D'accord ! Tant mieux pour elle ! Mais pourquoi me forcer à le faire aussi ?_

Ok, on était meilleures amies, ok, on faisait pratiquement tout ensemble mais quand même. Je préférai rester avec mes vrais amis plutôt que de me coltiner une bande de pimbêches qui se déclareront mes « sœurs » et qui…

Edward caressa ma joue pour attirer mon attention. Tirée de mes réflexions, je levai les yeux vers son visage si près du mien.

**- Prends le temps d'y réfléchir Bella. Moi, je fais parti des Kappa Omega Psi et ça comporte des avantages d'être dans une fraternité. Tu devr…**

Mon téléphone se remit à sonner une fois de plus mais ce coup ci, ce n'était pas Alice. Je lançai un regard plein d'excuses à Edward et vérifiai le numéro sur l'écran…_J'aurais d__û__ m'en douter tien__s__ ! _Mon rêve de fondre sur sa bouche tomba à l'eau alors que je décrochai de mauvaise grâce. Heureusement, ses mains caressant doucement mes cheveux avaient le pouvoir de me calmer.

**- Laisse moi deviner, ****Alice**** est juste à côté de toi ! **dis-je en guise de bonjour.

Les empêcheuses de tourner un rond – en l'occurrence de m'envoyer en l'air avec Edward – et leur plan tordu entraient en action.

**- Tu dois venir Bella, allez, on va bien s'amuser. **

**- C'est à quelle heure votre truc ?** Demandai-je à Angela avec lassitude.

**- C'est toute la journée, mais…**

**- Quoi ? Et vous me persécutez ****si**** tôt le matin !**

**- Mais c'est parce qu'il y a plusieurs sororités et il faut qu'on les visite toute****s**** pour voir laquelle nous plait le plus. Enfin vous, parce que moi, le choix est déjà fait.**

**- Ah bon, chez les Alpha Vodka Tequila ? **

**- Non, mais j'aurais bien aimé,** répondit mon amie après avoir éclaté de rire. **Ce sont les Chi Nu Epsilon qu'on appelle aussi le GBU.**

- **Gang Bang Universitaire ?** Lançai-je à tout hasard parce qu'avec Angie, je m'attendais au pire.

**- Ah ! Ah ! Bella. Toutes les femmes de ma famille sont passées par le Groupement Biblique Universitaire alors…**

**- Nooon ! Dis-moi que c'est une blague Angie ! **

Je m'étais écroulée de rire sur Edward parce que franchement, imaginer Angela dans un groupe d'église c'était juste …de la science fiction ! Je ne pense pas que danser sur les bars à moitié bourrée soit leur activité principale.

**- Ce n'est pas comme ****si**** j'avais le choix ! **

**- Ben je me doute bien,** rigolai-je en essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

**- Alors, c'est d'accord ? Tu viens ? Histoire de te culpabiliser****. ****Alice te fai****t**** dire que si tu n'accepte****s**** pas, tu traineras derrière toi sa carcasse malheureuse pendant le reste de l'année. **

**- D'accoooooord ! ****Je serais venue** **rien que pour te voir une bible à la main !**

**- Ok rapplique chez Alice le plus vite possible alors. **

**- Faut pas abuser non plus les filles.**

**- Dès que tu auras fini tes cochonneries alors. **

**- A tout à l'heure Angela.**

_Courage plus que quatre ans à tenir ! _

Après avoir raccroché, je pouvais me concentrer de nouveau sur la bombe sexuelle allongée à côté de moi. Je balançai le portable sur le matelas et me penchai sur sa bouche.

**- Mmmm…on en était où déjà ?** Lui susurrai-je en passant une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres.

**- Par ici, je crois,** murmura-t-il en retour tout en plaçant ma main sur la bosse qui déformait son caleçon.

**- C'est bien ce que je pensais, et si on faisait quelque chose pour y remédier,** **j'ai deux trois idées qui…NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! Je vais les tuer si elles continuent ! **

C'était la troisième fois que ce maudit téléphone nous interrompait et Edward commençait à perdre patience. Quant à moi, j'étais à deux doigts de le balancer à travers la chambre. Edward se saisit soudain de l'objet de malheur et au lieu de s'en débarrasser, le porta à son oreille.

**- Je vous conseille de rappeler plus tard ok.**

**- …**

Je n'entendais pas ce que ces chipies racontaient mais je vis le sourire d'Edward disparaitre au profit d'un haussement de sourcil sarcastique.

**- Jacob qui ?**

**- …**

Et son visage se ferma d'un coup. _Oh ! Oh ! Jake...Angie allait me le payer cher !_ Il me tendit l'appareil.

**- **_**Bells**_**, c'est **_**Jake**_**, il veut te parler, « ce ne sera pas long », je cite. **

Je posai une main contre le haut-parleur avant de murmurer :

**- Je l'expédie le plus vite possible**, lui promis-je déposant un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

Il semblait assez contrarié même s'il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un drame. J'avais passé la nuit avec lui, ça prouvait bien quelque chose. Je me détournai légèrement pour répondre.

**- Hé Jake, quelle surprise ! **Répondis-je avec une joie forcée.

Je me forçai à ne pas trahir mon agacement. Après tout, il n'y était pour rien. Je sentais qu'Angela était derrière tout ça.

_Ouais, Team Jacob ! J'avais cru comprendre! Pffff !_

**- Salut Bella, tu vas bien ? Je ne voulais pas te déranger surtout. C'est Angie qui m'a dit que je pouvais te téléphoner.**

_Ben voyons ! _

**- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Oui je vais très bien merci et toi ?**

**- Ca va super ! Elle m'a dit que tu participais au Rush d'aujourd'hui. **

**- Hein ? Oh oui, mais c'est plus pour faire plaisir à Alice.**

**- Ah ! Ben j'espère ****que tu trouveras**** une sororité qui te plaira, ça nous permettr****ait**** de nous voir plus souvent.**

**- Hum ?** Lâchai-je distraitement en me retournant pour voir où se trouvait Edward.

Ce dernier consultait son propre portable. Il paraissait tendu, maltraitant son téléphone avant de le poser brusquement sur son bureau. Si j'avais su que l'appel de Jake l'aurait mis dans cet état, je l'aurais déjà expédié.

**- Mais tu vas où ? Attends..**, lançai-je à l'attention d'Edward qui était en train de quitter la chambre sans un regard en arrière pour moi.

Mieux valait écourter la conversation.

**- …match mercredi, j'espère que tu y seras. **

**- Oui, oui bien sur, désolée Jake mais je dois y aller là. On se reparle une autre fois d'accord. **

**- Pas de problème ma belle, bonne chance pour le Rush.**

**- Oui c'est ça, bye !**

Je me dirigeai vers le salon pour retrouver Edward. Je le trouvai finalement sur la terrasse, regardant au loin. J'avançai jusqu'à lui et glissai mes bras autour de sa taille. Il sursauta légèrement, preuve qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu arriver. Quelque chose le préoccupait et je craignais que ce soit de ma faute. Il se retourna dans mes bras et me serra contre lui…_Ah ! Je préfère ça !_ Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne avant de me pousser vers l'intérieur.

**- Rentrons.**

**- Tu ne veux pas profiter de ce temps magnifique ?**

**- Viens Bella**, insista-t-il en me tirant à l'intérieur.

Sa voix était bizarre. Je le sentais à des kilomètres de moi en cet instant.

_Foutu Jake qui avait bien choisi son moment !_

Ces deux là se connaissaient, j'en étais sûre…et Edward devait probablement être jaloux ! _Les hommes… _De plus en plus mal à l'aise, je reboutonnai la chemise que je portais. Edward interrompit mon geste pour prendre ardemment ma bouche. Sur la pointe des pieds, je passai mes bras autour de son cou et me laissai happer par cette étreinte.

_Délicieux ! _

Je commençai à me frotter impudiquement contre lui, pour lui faire comprendre que je n'attendais qu'une chose : qu'il me prenne sur le champ. D'après ce que je pouvais sentir, il appréciait beaucoup. Mais alors que j'approfondissais notre baiser, il s'écarta brusquement de moi, haletant.

**- Désolée Isabella, je…tu ne peux pas rester, je dois…, **articula-t-il avec difficulté, son front pressé contre le mien, sa bouche effleurant la mienne.

_Ah ! C'était Isabella maintenant …_

**- Attends, quoi ? **

**- J'avais oublié que j'avais pas mal de …trucs à faire aujourd'hui et…**

**- Des trucs… ? Maintenant ? **Le questionnai-je avant de me raviser**, ok je comprends. Moi aussi je dois y aller…tu sais, le Rush et tout…**

Je mentirais si je disais que je ne me sentais pas légèrement rejetée. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me repousse de cette manière – en plein câlin – mais il devait avoir une bonne raison et je n'étais vraiment pas du genre collante…enfin, pas tout le temps. A sa décharge, il ne semblait pas super à l'aise non plus. Il caressa doucement ma joue et m'offrit un pauvre sourire, très différent de la moue sexy qu'il arborait habituellement.

**- Ok, ma belle, tu veux prendre une douche ou quelque chose avant ?** me demanda-t-il sur un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'il espérait que je refuse.

Je le regardai, interdite, passer une main nerveuse dans ses mèches désordonnées. Tout dans sa posture traduisait une colère contenue. Son regard fixait l'extérieur, sa mâchoire était contractée, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et ses poings serrés. Bon, je crois que c'est l'heure pour moi de rentrer.

**- Non, je vais juste récupérer mes affaires et y aller. A cette heure-ci, je choperai sûrement le prochain Bruinbus.**

**- Pas la peine, je vais te ramener.**

**- C'est inutile, je …**

**- J'insiste, d'accord.**

_Fin de la discussion apparemment…_

_Je ne comprendrai jamais rien aux mecs !_ _Enfin bref…_ Je filai vers la chambre et tentai de réunir toutes mes fringues disséminées à travers la pièce.

_Pas si ordonné que ça_, pensai-je en avisant mon string accroché à sa lampe de chevet.

Pendant qu'Edward était sous la douche – pensées censurées pour mon propre bien – je m'habillai et montai l'attendre dans le salon. Mon estomac gargouilla et je me dirigeai machinalement vers la cuisine avant de me rappeler que nous avions mangé tout ce qu'il y avait de comestible dans le réfrigérateur. Il ne restait pratiquement plus rien à l'intérieur, à part les prospectus de livraison à domicile – pizza, chinois, thaï, vietnamien. Un sourire affectueux fleurit sur mes lèvres. Je pourrais lui préparer de bons petits plats au lieu de le laisser ingurgiter tous ces plats à emporter.

_Ah oui ? Et depuis quand on cuisine ?_

_Je pourrai__s__ le faire,…pour lui._

Je chassai ces pensées incongrues de mon esprit et rejoignit Edward qui était déjà dans le hall. Il n'y avait pas le feu pourtant. J'enfilai ma veste et le précédai dans le couloir. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, j'essayai de faire de l'humour.

**- En fait, ta copine t'a dit qu'elle débarque et tu dois te débarrasser de moi c'est ça ?** Me moquai-je

Il releva vivement la tête vers moi avant de la détourner aussi rapidement. Nous arrivâmes au sous sol et il sortit sans me répondre.

_Quoi ? Non, ce n'était pas possible…_

**- Edward !** L'appelai en trottinant derrière lui. **Tu AS une petite-amie ?**

Parvenue à la voiture je lui attrapai le bras, le forçant à se retourner vers moi.

**- Edward ? **

**- Je n'ai personne Bella, **lâcha t-il en fourrageant dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il était nerveux.

**- C'est ça, moque toi de m…**

Sa main vola vers ma nuque pour m'attirer vers lui. Le baiser qu'il me donna fut aussi violent que rapide, court mais profond, et me laissa pantelante.

**- Je. N'ai. Personne. C'est clair ?**

A court de parole, je hochai simplement la tête et montai dans la voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à ma résidence fut silencieux, autoradio mis à part. Mais ce n'était pas un silence gêné. Edward semblait plonger dans une intense réflexion tandis que de mon coté, je ne cessai d'effleurer mes lèvres meurtries. Je ne voulais pas me poser de questions quant à son brusque changement d'humeur. Je voulais seulement me concentrer sur les sensations qu'il me faisait ressentir. Après tout, je ne le connaissais pas vraiment. Il agissait peut-être comme ça avec toutes les filles…

En quelques minutes, nous fûmes devant mon bâtiment. A peine garé, Edward se pencha et m'ouvrit la porte, me mettant clairement dehors.

_Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué celui l__à __!_

**- C'est bon, pas la peine de m'éjecter de ta voiture,** lançai-je contrariée, en commençant à sortir de l'auto.

**- Attends Bella**, il retint mon bras et se pencha vers moi, **excuse moi ma belle, je t'appelle ok ?**

**- Ok, **consentis-je en posant une main sur sa joue.

Il détourna le regard et s'éloigna de moi. Je le ramenai à moi, plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes et descendis rapidement de sa voiture. Une pensée traversa mon esprit, alors que la porte claquait.

**- Mais tu n'as pas…**

Avant que je ne puisse continuer, il était déjà reparti.

**-…mon numéro.**

Je haussai les épaules me disant que s'il voulait me revoir, il y parviendrait. Après tout, Facebook était là pour ça, non ?

.:.

**POV EDWARD **

Je démarrai en trombe, laissant Bella aussi vite que possible. Entendre les grondements du moteur m'avait toujours apaisé et en ce moment, j'avais plus que besoin d'apaisement. Je m'en voulais énormément de l'avoir traité comme ça, mais il le fallait. Mais je _devais_ m'éloigner d'elle le plus vite possible avant de craquer et de tout lui avouer.

Autour de moi, les bâtiments défilaient à vive allure et je me forçai à lever le pied de l'accélérateur. Renverser quelqu'un n'était pas à l'ordre de cette journée, désormais gâchée. Et quelque chose me disait que ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant. J'attrapai mon portable, ne voulant pas croire que ces conneries recommençaient.

**_« Edward, mon amour,_**

**_N'oublie jamais que je te surveille, que je connais tes moindre__s__ faits et gestes._**

**_Je suis en ce moment même en bas de chez toi, à me demander ce que cette fille fait encore là._**

**_Apparemment elle est spéciale à tes yeux pour que tu la ramène__s__ dans ton loft._**

**_Mais tu sais qu'elle ne te mérite pas, contrairement à moi._**

**_N'espère même pas m'échapper._**

**_Tu m'appartiens et je ne laisserai__s__ aucune de ces petites putes t'avoir._**

**_Si je découvre qu'il y a plus entre vous, je t'assure qu'elle le regrettera…_**

**_Je t'aime._**

**_XoXo_**

_**Lady Gossip** »_

Je jetai le portable sur le siège passager, comme s'il m'avait brulé. Et c'était exactement l'effet qu'avaient ces mots acides sur moi. Depuis quelques mois, j'étais littéralement harcelé, persécuté, blackmailé et menacé ! Dès que je sortais plus d'une semaine avec la même fille, je commençais à recevoir des sms, des mails ou des courriers du même style. D'habitude, je n'y prêtais pas plus attention que ça, parce que je ne restais jamais très longtemps avec la même fille. Dernièrement, j'avais fais mine d'avoir une relation suivie avec Kendra – une étudiante en stylisme – et la pauvre s'était retrouvée au cœur de scandales à répétition. Le dernier en date, son père en sous-vêtement féminin dans le_ UCLA Fever_.

Là, il s'agissait de Bella. Inconsciemment, je savais que je voulais continuer à la voir. Ce qui ferait d'elle, la nouvelle proie de cette Gossip. Je réprimai à grand peine l'envie d'abattre mon poing sur le volant. Je ne voulais absolument pas voir la vie privée de ma belle exposée au grand jour ou encore déformée par de mauvaises langues. En désespoir de cause – parce qu'il fallait que je sois vraiment désespéré pour passer ce coup de fil – je composai le numéro de mon frère. Avec un peu de chance, il ne devait pas être encore parti de chez lui.

**- Putain, ça recommence Em'**, attaquai-je sans préambule.

Moi qui étais d'un naturel calme, j'avais soudain du mal à contrôler ma colère. Colère contre moi-même d'être si impuissant et surtout contre cette…cette…

**- Hé salut frérot, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui a recommencé ?**

**- Cette folle furieuse qui me harcèle, Gossip je ne sais pas quoi. **

**- Ooooh La lady devient enragée de te voir avec une autre fille hein ! **Se bidonnait mon frère.

**- Y'a pas de quoi se marrer Emmett, **m'emportai-je

**- Easy ! On se calme ! Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.**

**- J'ai reçu un sms pendant que Bella était chez moi ce matin. Je viens de la raccompagner chez elle. Moins on la verra avec moi, mieux ce ****sera****.**

**- Si je comprends bien, mon plan a marché ? Hé Hé ! **

**- Quoi ? **

**- Kidnapper Trois Pommes, et tout le tralala. Elle ****a ****bien fini dans ton lit cette Isabella Swan**

**- Em', la prochaine fois, garde tes idées tordues pour toi.**

**- Quelle ingratitude ! Tu me demandes mon aide, je te la donne ! Enlever sa copine, c'était une idée de génie !**

**- Bella a failli m'arrach****er**** les yeux quand elle est arrivé****e**** au grill.**

**- Merde ! J'ai manqué ça !**

**- Je me demande encore qui lui a parlé du **_**Black Ops Service**_**…**

**- Heureusement que Mozzie me tiens au courant de chaque demande de renseignement****s**** sur toi. La petite s'est faite piégé****e**** en beauté, hier soir ! **

**- Laisse Bella tranquille. Je crois connaitre le traitre, je m'en occupe. Bon sinon, je fais quoi, moi, avec cette foutue histoire ?**

**- T'inquiète, grand frère ****on va**** s'occuper du plan. **

**- Ouais, fais ça ! En attendant, je vais essayer de me tenir aussi loin que possible de Bella.**

**- Bon courage ma poule ! On se voit chez les parents, ce soir ?**

**- Comme chaque dimanche soir. Bye.**

Je raccrochai, l'esprit un peu plus tranquille. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était d'éviter Bella, jusqu'à ce que je découvre qui se cachait derrière cette colporteuse de ragots. A plusieurs reprises, je me surpris à porter ma main à mon visage. L'odeur enivrante de ses cheveux s'y attardait encore…Rester loin d'elle…Mon cauchemar venait juste de commencer. J'enfonçai de nouveau la pédale, direction Vénice, souhaitant me retrouver à des kilomètres de ce campus.

* * *

.:.

**Bon alors ? *se ronge les ongles* C'était bien ? Vous êtes toutes satisfaites de cette suite ? **

**J'espère parce que j'ai pris beaucoup de...plaisir à l'écrire :D **

**Petite parenthèse, j'adore les séries et il se peut qu'il y ait quelques clins d'œil par ci par là, si vous arrivez à les trouver, n'hésitez pas à le dire, vous gagnerez peut-être quelque chose loool.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, comme vous devez le savoir, les reviews boostent l'écriture ^^**

**Rendez-vous bientôt pour le chapitre 5 (déjà ! mon bébé grandit...*larme à l'oeil* lol Ok j'arrête mes conneries :P)**

**Gros bisous à toutes  
**

**Khassidy**


	5. Chapter 5

.:.

**Hi Everyone ! **

**Bon, d'abord désolée pour le faux espoir de la note mais j'ai préféré prévenir de ma longue absence.**

**Ensuite, merci pour les encouragements, les partiels se sont bien passés et j'ai même eu le temps d'aller faire 2 semaines à Montréal **

**(Et ensuite on se demande pourquoi le chapitre n'arrivait pas lol)**

**Thanks à Joeymalia42 pour la correction de ce chapitre.  
**

**Et toujours un grand merci à mes revieweuz chéries, ainsi que pour les alertes et mise en favoris et je rappelle que les reviews sont gratuites sur cette fic :P**

**C'est un chapitre "de transition" qui j'espère vous plaira. On se retrouve en bas ^^**

.:.**  
**

Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

** Lincece49** : Merci ^^ Loool Pauvre Jacob, je me demande pourquoi tout le monde le déteste à ce point ! Ce serait vraiment une mauvaise chose que Bella se console avec lui...? Oui ! Je crois lol

**Laurie** : Salut et merci ma belle ^^ Alors pour les reviews heu...je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que je ne poste pas assez régulièrement, allé savoir ! lol J'espère que t'aimeras aussi la suite.

.:.

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.  
**

**\(^o^)/ Bonne Lecture ! \(^o^)/**

* * *

**POV Bella**

(_Soundtrack: Don't Stop_, Foster The People)

**-…Les sororités sont regroupées dans ce secteur**, continuait Angie.

Pour appuyer ses propos, elle frappa, du bout de sa règle en plastique, une zone sur la carte, nous faisant sursauter toutes les deux. Depuis vingt minutes, Alice et moi étions assises sur le petit canapé du salon d'Angela. Sur le mur en face de nous, était accrochée la carte du campus. La zone résidentielle des sororités/fraternités y était délimitée au feutre rouge et les différentes maisons, représentées par des petites croix dont le nombre variait selon l'importance sociale de ladite maison – dixit le caporal en chef Angie. J'entendais parler de « style vestimentaire approprié », de « lettre de recommandation » et autre «cotisation d'entrée » mais moi je comprenais « bizutage », « sexe » et « alcool » !

_Hello ! Quelqu'un a déjà entendu parler des Skulls et de leur rite de passage démoniaque ?_

**- C'est totalement inutile de postuler vu qu'on n'a aucune recommandation ! **

Toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour éviter cette corvée.

**- Angie a trouvé des amies et nous avons une lettre de recommandatio****n**** pour chaque sororité que nous allons visiter,** jubilait Alice.

**- Comment as-tu réuss****i ****à en avoir autant ?** Demandai-je abasourdie, il y avait au moins une quinzaine de maisons – de « chapitres » – différents sur le campus.

**- Disons que depuis trois ans, j'ai une vie sociale très…diversifiée.**

_Ouais ! _

Bref ! Je les laissais à leur circuit pour observer l'appartement de mon amie. C'était un petit deux pièces où régnait un joyeux bordel de fringues et de manuels scolaire, le tout aménagé au petit bonheur la chance. Tous ce qu'il y a de plus normal pour un couple d'étudiants fauchés vingt-neuf jours sur trente. L'ensemble de meubles hétéroclite donnait à la pièce un coté fun et original, comme sa propriétaire. Je fus sortie de mes pensées par le signal de départ.

**- Bon, vous avez compris les filles, on sourit, on est amusante, intelligente et spirituelle, **recommanda Angie.

**- Youpi ! J'ai trop hâte ! **

**- Seigneur ayez pitié…**

.:.

Nous en étions à notre quatrième résidence et je devais avouer que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. J'avais rencontré des personnes assez intéressantes mais pas au point d'en faire mes sœurs-de-cœur-pour-la-vie ! Et la maison dans laquelle nous venions de pénétrer ne serait sûrement pas ma future résidence.

**- Merde les filles, c'est quoi ce plan ? **Me plaignis-je en regardant autour de moi.

Je sentis Alice se rapprocher de moi et attraper mon bras.

**- C'est vrai que…ça fait très…conte de la crypte ici… **chuchota-elle alors que nous étions entourésdes résidents etd'autres _Rushees _**(N/A : Ceux qui participent au Rush sont appelés Rushees aux E.U)**

**- Je pensais que « Les disciples de Lestat », ça vous aurait mis la puce à l'oreille !**

Génial ! On avait atterri dans la maison des adorateurs du diable – ou plutôt adorateurs des vampires à en juger par leur nom ! Dès le hall, on peut dire que nous étions plongées dans l'ambiance : rideaux noirs, bougies rouges sang, chandeliers et têtes de mort. Il y avait même un autel à la gloire de Crépuscule, un film à la mode où une jeune fille devait choisir entre l'amour d'un vampire et celui d'un loup-garou. Je m'approchai discrètement pour y jeter un œil, Ali toujours accrochée à moi. Des poupées vaudous d'Edgard – le vampire –, diverses potions fumantes et même un jeu de fléchettes et des affiches anti-loup-garou avec la tête de jacky !

**- J'adore ce film, tu penses que je devrais les rejoindre ? **lança Alice, mi-amusée, mi-effrayée.

Je regardai Ali baisser les yeux sur la tenue qu'elle m'avait choisie– mes babies noires à petits talons, ma jupe plissée rose et blanc et mon top blanc sans manche – et constatai qu'on ne pouvait pas faire plus tâche que nous.

**- Je crois que ce style ne t'irait pas vraiment**, répliquai-je en lui indiquant le petit groupe à coté de nous. C'était une profusion de piercings – certains sous cutanés en forme de cornes, d'écarteurs de nez et d'oreilles, de tatouages et de…**aaaaah !**

**- Quoi Bee ? **S'inquiéta Ali, sans doute à cause de mon bond de trois mètres en arrière.

**- Langue de vipère à trois heures, **murmurai-je d'une voix légèrement tremblante en essayant de ne pas grimacer.

**- Oh ! **

Me surprenant en train de la dévisager – très mal élevé je sais ! –, une des filles a trouvé malin de me tirer la langue. Et par langue, j'entends : fourchue, coupée en deux et les extrémités frétillant dans ma direction.

**- Je crois qu'on devrait…bouger de là ! Vite ! **

Je m'éloignai à la recherche d'Angie, entrainant ma meilleure amie dans mon sillage. Nous la repérâmes près de la sortie mais avant de pouvoir l'atteindre, un plateau de coupes en argent apparu devant moi, avec au bout la parfaite disciple : tout en teint blafard et fausses canines.

**- Vous nous quittez déjà ****? Quel ****dommage ! Un petit rafraichissement avec de partir peut-être ?**

**- Non merci, il nous reste pas mal de chemin à faire.**

**- Allons, c'est très malpoli de refuser…**, insista-t-elle.

**- Ca ir… **

- **Merci, c'est très gentil de votre part**, m'interrompit Alice en se saisissant de deux coupes et en m'entrainant vers Angela. **On y serait encore**, **tiens, bois et on part,** ajouta-t-elle en me tendant un verre.

**- A votre place, je ne ferais pas ça !** Lança Angie alors que je portais le verre à mes lèvres.

**- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?** Demandai-je en regardant à l'intérieur de la coupe …pour y trouver un liquide rouge sombre, épais et poisseux …**Du sirop de fraise ?** Tentai-je avec une grimace.

**- J'en doute fort ! **

.:.

Deux sororités plus tard, nous nous retrouvions chez les Psi Chi ou « cercle de la science » – ou rebaptisés « têtes d'ampoules » par moi ! Parce que même si leur apparence était un énorme cliché, leur intelligence était loin d'être factice. J'avais décroché à « … directions privilégiées correspondent à des différences de phase entre deux ondes successives associées au faisceau d'électrons et réfléchies sur les atomes du monocristal de Nickel multiples entiers de… ». Après avoir hoché la tête et pris un air concerné pendant une minute, nous fûmes conduites au salon par Glenda, la présidente du cercle.

**- Je peux vous servir quelque chose à boire ?**

**- Heu…oui volontiers merci, un soda ? **Répondit Alice.

**- Nous ne buvons pas ce genre de cochonneries, nous privilégions une alimentation… plus saine, **répondit Glenda, la mine désapprobatrice.

**- Un jus de fruit ? **

**- Trop de sucres ajoutés ! Vous devriez faire attention à votre santé. Vous savez, il ne faut pas consommer trop sucré, trop salé, trop…**

**- Un verre d'eau sera parfait pour nous merci**, les interrompis-je vivement.

**- Marie, tu veux bien faire le service s'il te plait.**

La maison était étonnement silencieuse, loin du brouhaha qui régnait dans les autres résidences. Il faut dire que les _Rushees_ ne s'y bousculaient pas. De son coté, Glenda nous regardait comme si, nous étions inférieurs et comme si nous la dérangions prodigieusement. Personnellement, j'étais un peu mal à l'aise. Alice qui ne supportait pas les blancs se lança :

**- Alors, vous étudiez quoi ?**

**- La Cryoglobulinémie mixte, je fais partie de l'équipe de recherche.**

_Et en anglais ça donne… ?_

**- Waouh, ça semble…**je regardai Angie à la recherche de soutien mais ne récoltai qu'un haussement d'épaule**…très intéressant ! **

**- Oui ! **Renchérit Alice avec enthousiasme.** Vraiment…géniale ! **

On pouvait littéralement entendre une mouche voler. Dieu merci, Marie revint finalement avec les verres d'eau.

**- La maison est vraiment charmante, très calme, apparemment rien ici ne vous détourne de vos études.**

**- En effet, pour mieux se focaliser sur les cours, nous avons restreint l'accès aux éléments perturbateurs, télé, radio,** **ordinateur, téléphone portable…**

Ah ! Bon très bien ! Une Alice incrédule s'était crispée à coté de moi et je pouvais voir Angie bouche-bée. Avant que l'une d'elles ne s'insurge face à ces injustices, je décidai de prendre la parole.

**- Et vous êtes nombreuses ici ?**

**- Nous n'avons pas atteint les quotas, et nous avons encore plein de chambres de libr****e****. Nous visons l'excellence et c'est assez difficile de trouver des postulantes répondant à nos critères. **

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Trop vulgaires, superficielles et surtout pas assez intelligentes…**

Et je peux vous dire que son ton allait de paire avec le regard dédaigneux qu'elle posait sur nous trois.

_Elle parle de nous là ? _

Je sentis l'indignation monter en moi et m'apprêtai à lui répondre quand Angie prit la parole.

**- Il est évident que nous ne rentrons pas dans vos critères.**

**- C'est en effet plus qu'évident ! **répondit Glenda, en détaillant nos tenues.

**- Nous allons arrêter de vous faire perdre votre temps alors,** lâchai-je sèchement en me levant.

Nous avions déjà atteint l'allée lorsque que je me retournai vers la maison.

**- Et bonne chance pour les remplir, vos putains de quotas !** Leur criai-je alors.

Alice brandit sa recommandation et la déchira en petits morceaux avant de la balancer sur leur pelouse.

- **On peut y aller maintenant,** termina-t-elle en s'époussetant les mains.

**- Waouh ! Quel accès de colère !** Se moqua Angie.

**- Tu es effrayante parfois Ali,** continuai-je sur le même ton.

**- Ah ah ! Très drôle ! C'est par où la suite ?**

.:.

- **Welcome to Bimboland les filles**, nous annonça Angela à voix basse.

**- On est vraiment obligées de TOUTES les faire ?** me plaignis-je – _encore ?_

- **Arrête Bella, ce n'est pas si mal ! Regarde**, ajouta Alice en me montrant l'intérieur de la maison.

**- Oui, je crois que Barbie avait la même déco ! **

Sur cette réplique très spirituelle de ma part, nous fûmes assaillis par le peloton d'accueil

…_ou peloton d'exécution…au choix !_

**- Bonjour à vous trois. Nous sommes les Nu Thêta et nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue…**

**- Elles vont pas avoir des crampes à sourire comme ça ? **Glissai-je mine de rien à l'oreille d'Angie.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas mais la lueur dans ses yeux traduisait son amusement.

**- …je suis Stacy, la présidente, et voici mes sœurs de cœur – **_hé ben tien__s__ !_** – Kelly, Jenny, Lilly, Emmy, Katty, Debby et Cindy ! **

**- Salut les filles, moi je suis Alice et voici mes amies, Angela et Bella ! **

_Ou si vous préférez : Ally, Angy et heuuu…Belly !_

Angela et moi nous regardâmes en soupirant de résignation. C'est bon, nous avions perdu Alice et c'est sans surprise que nous la vîmes s'éloigner en compagnie de Katy et Sandy, ou alors c'était Emily….enfin bref ! Il me restait toujours Angie pour me tenir compagnie. Quoique…

**- Hey ! Angela ! Tu es venue ! **

**- Salut Trixy,** salua joyeusement mon amie. **Merci encore pour ta recommandation, c'était vraiment sympa de ta part.**

**- Mais de rien, après la soirée mémorable qu'on a passé, je ne pouvais pas te le refuser**, répondis la jeune femme en la prenant dans ses bras.

_Soirée mémorable ? _

J'arquai un sourcil interrogateur en direction d'Angela, qui me répondit d'un haussement d'épaule. Il faudra qu'on revoit notre système de communication, vraiment.

**- Voici Bella, Bella je te présente Trixy. **

**- Salut Bella** **! **

Et moi aussi j'eu droit à mon câlin de bienvenue. Pour toute réponse, je lui rendis son étreinte et grimaçai un sourire. Elle se tourna vers Angie, en lui attrapant le bras.

**- Il faut vraiment que je te présente Molly, elle meur****t**** d'envie de te rencontrer depuis que je lui ai raconté la fois où…, **le reste de sa phrase se perdit alors qu'elles traversaient le hall.

**- Et il n'en resta qu'une, **soupirai-je.

Pour ne pas me faire piétiner par les nouvelles arrivantes, je libérai l'entrée. Je me frayai un passage à travers les groupes d'étudiantes hystériques rassemblées un peu partout au rez-de-chaussée. Après avoir répondu à plusieurs « Salut ! » et autres « Tu es nouvelle ici ? », je découvris qu'il y avait quand même une justice sur terre. Mon ventre gronda de manière peu élégante à la vue de l'immense buffet qui s'étalait sur ma droite, et par chance, il n'y avait quasiment personne autour de la table. Je constatai qu'il était déjà 13h et que je mourrais de faim. J'allai poser mon troisième canapé au fromage sur ma petite assiette en carton lorsqu'une Sandy – Mandy ? Jody ? Amy ? – posa sa main sur mon bras, l'air préoccupé.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**- Heu, j'allais me… servir ?**

La fille me regarda comme si j'étais folle.

**- Oh pardon, c'est un buffet réservé ? Je pensais qu'il était pour les **_**Rushees**_**. **

**- Non ! Enfin, oui mais…**

**- Ce sont des offrandes à la déesse du brushing de rêve et il ne faut surtout pas y toucher ? **Ironisai-je – en fait, c'était plutôt mon ventre affamé qui parlait !

Le regard compatissant de Sandy voyagea sur moi, de haut en bas…de bas en haut et se fit soudain déterminé. Mon plat me fut arraché des mains avant que je ne puisse protester, et je fus entrainée trèèèès loin de la table. Je me laissai éloigner non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard plein d'envie sur le précieux buffet.

**- Tu sais…,** commença Sandy, attirant de nouveau mon attention.

**- Bella. **

**- Tu sais Bella, nous avons rencontré des tas de filles comme toi…**

_Qui veulent être n'importe où ailleurs plutôt qu'ici ?_

**- Comme moi ? **L'encourageai-je patiemment.

**- Ton cas n'est pas encore critique, ne t'en fais pas. Nous seron****s**** là pour toi. Pour t'aider à régl****er**** ton problème de…**

Je pilai net.

**- Mon problème ? **

**- Tu es en plein dén****i**** c'est normal. Les problèmes de poids ne sont pas une fatalité tu sais et nous connaissons plein de façon de lutter contre ça et…**

_Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? What ?_

Je la regardai intensément tandis qu'elle continuait à parler, mes yeux se plissant sûrement de concentration. Oui ! Elle était vraiment sérieuse !

**- Okééééé Sandy, on va s'arrêter ****là**** d'accord, **lui dis-je en repoussant ses mains de mon bras. **Je vi****s**** très bien avec mon embonpoint mais merci de t'inquiéter ! C'est très…attentionné de ta part. Je vais y aller maintenant, **la prévins-je en indiquant la porte de sortie.

Une fois dehors, je respirai un bon coup. Appuyée sur le portillon, j'observai la rue, tout en textotant les filles, encore à l'intérieur.

**« La grosse vous attends dehors ! Faites vite, il se pourrait que je mange quelqu'un d'ici la ! B. »**

Il y avait pas mal d'animation autour des résidences à cause du Rush mais aussi sur les pelouses et dans le parc. Les couples et groupes d'amis se mêlaient aux _Rushees_, reconnaissables à leur style _casual chic _et à leur pochette pleine de lettres de recommandation. Apparemment, les weekends ici étaient très animés. On était dimanche et toutes les infrastructures étaient prises d'assaut, les piscines, le stade et les terrains de jeux, le forum où grattaient quelques musiciens en herbes, la galerie marchande ouverte toute la semaine.

Depuis mon arrivée, une semaine plus tôt, j'essayais de visiter le plus possible d'endroits sur le campus. Mais bon, il faut plus de quelques jours pour le connaitre en totalité car même si ce n'étais pas le plus grand de la région, il me paraissait immense comparé au lycée de Forks. J'avais été surprise de découvrir que les services à la personne y étaient aussi nombreux. Des centres d'aide pour les étudiants en crise, des bureaux d'écoute pour soutenir les LGBT **(N/A : Lesbiennes Gay Bisexuels Transexuels)** ou les victimes de harcèlement sexuel. Il y avait même un centre de soins pour enfants.

J'aimais assez l'idée de faire désormais partie de cette communauté. Car c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait, non ? Pas juste des étudiants allant en cours et retournant chez eux après. C'était plutôt des personnes partageant leur temps, leurs joies, leurs problèmes, leurs activités, qui grandissaient et apprenaient la vie, les uns avec les autres.

L'individualisme et la marginalité n'étaient pas très bien vu dans ce genre de société. Il fallait toujours adhérer à un groupe, une association ou pratiquer un sport collectif. Mais heureusement, ceux qui choisissaient cette voie étaient entendus et soutenus s'ils en avaient besoin. J'avais vraiment de la chance d'être là malgré les… – je jetai un œil à Bimboland – …inconvénients que ça comportait.

**- Hé Bella, on est ****là**** !** Me cria Alice en dévalant l'escalier extérieur suivie de près par Angie.

**- La grosse ?** demanda Angela

**- Laisse tomber ! **

**- Ça fait longtemps que tu nous attends ? **Continua-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

**- Non pas tant que ça, je regardai le paysage.**

**- Et quel paysage ! **Ajouta Angie en suivant des yeux le canon qui nous dépassait sur son skate.

**- Irrécupérable ! On y va ?** S'impatientai Ali.

On se mit en route mais quelque chose me taraudait. Décidée à en finir, je posai la question aux filles.

**- Vous trouvez que je devrais faire un régime ou me mettre au sport ? **Demandai-je même si je savais que c'était ridicule.

**- C'est vrai que même si on t'aime avec, tes petits bourrelets sont tout sauf mignons ! **

**- Mais bien sûr qu'ils sont mignons Angie ! Ils vont très bien avec sa petite figure joufflue ! **

Les deux pestes éclatèrent de rire alors que je les fixais les yeux sûrement ronds.

**- Mais enfin Bella, qui t'a mis cette idée en tête** ?

**- Et puis avec tes cinquante-cinq pauvres petits kilos, tu veux les mettre où les bourrelets ? Dans ton sac à dos peut-être ?**

**- Mouais…je ne suis pas…aaaaaaah ! ALICE REPOSE MOI PAR TERRE !**

La petite venait de me soulever et de faire un tour sur elle-même pendant qu'Angela se marrait en applaudissant la performance.

**- Tu penses que j'aurais pu faire ça si ****tu n'étais**** pas un poids plume ?** Me défiait ma meilleure amie

**- Ok c'est bon, je crois avoir saisi l'idée générale. On peut continuer…musclor ? **

Et je partis en courant tandis qu'elle faisait mine de vouloir me reprendre dans ses bras.

.:.

**- Bon, là, on est chez les…Chi Nu Epsilon !** M'exclamai-je après avoir consulté ma liste.

J'étais carrément de meilleure humeur depuis que nous avions déjeuné.

**- Chi Nu…Chi Nu…ça me dit quelque chose ça…,** fis-je en fouillant dans ma mémoire.

Et au tour d'Alice de me chuchoter :

**- On est chez les nonnes Bella ! **

- **Angie ! C'est la…**

**- …résidence du GBU, oui Bella c'est bien là, **me devança Angie, amusée.

L'extérieur était simple, pas de dentelle rose aux fenêtres ou de fausses chauves-souris dans l'entrée en guise de bienvenue. Au lieu de ça, il y avait une large véranda fleurie et des balancelles au deux extrémités. L'intérieur de la maison était tout à fait normal, d'ici j'apercevais un grand escalier menant sans doute aux chambres, un grand salon et une salle à manger. Dommage, je m'attendais presque à trouver un Jésus sur sa croix ou un confessionnal où un prêtre n'attendant que nous pour lui livrer nos pêchers.

Angela fut accueillie chaleureusement par Elizabeth, la présidente du Groupe Biblique. Après un échange de « Bienvenue ma futur sœur-de-…ouais, vous connaissez la suite », « comment va la famille », « ma mère vous passe le bonjour », nous fûmes invitées à découvrir le reste de la maison. Elizabeth – pardon… Lizzy – ressemblait à n'importe quelle envoyée du seigneur, chemisier sage, talon plat, jupe au genou, un peu comme Angie lorsqu'elle se « déguisait » pour venir en cours. Mais je soupçonnais que chez Lizzy, ce n'était pas un rôle.

Contrairement au reste de la sororité ! Oh, toutes les Chi portaient le même genre d'uniforme mais il y avait ici et là quelques détails qui ne trompaient pas : une chemise un peu trop déboutonnée, une jupe un peu trop courte ou un maquillage un peu trop prononcé. Ça me rassurait dans un sens parce que connaissant Angela, elle aurait dépéri si elle avait eu à vivre dans une atmosphère telle que celle du « cercle de la science ». Après avoir visité le rez-de-chaussée et fais connaissance avec les habitantes, je constatai que le GBU était étonnamment cool. Seule la salle de prière me fit froid dans le dos – est-ce que c'est important de noter que cette pièce-ci était plus poussiéreuse que les autres…

On arriva à l'étage tout en discutant des diverses missions que le groupe menait au quotidien.

**- Nous ne faisons rien d'exceptionnel, nous agissons dans la limite de nos moyens. Du bénévolat principalement, à l'église, dans les maisons de retraites, au centre médical de l'université et au centre de soin****s**** pour enfants.**

_Moi, ça me parait déjà énorme ! _

**- Nous organisons aussi des journées « A la recherche de ta foi » pour sensibiliser les étudiants aux valeurs de l'église. D'ailleurs vous êtes d'office conviées à la prochaine, je compte sur votre présence. **

**- Bien sûr que nous serons présentes !** Acquiesça Angie

**- Bella et moi ne la manquerons pas, c'est promis !** S'enthousiasma Alice

Alice ! Mais…cette fille allait s'attirer des problèmes si elle continuait à m'entrainer dans ce genre de plan sans mon consentement ! En attendant, toutes les trois me regardaient, semblant attendre une confirmation de ma part.

**- Oui, compte****z**** sur nous,** articulai-je difficilement, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

**- Bien !** s'exclama Lizzy, aux anges. Je vais vous montrer une de nos chambres. **Tu verras Angela, elles sont tout ****à**** fait confortables et tu pourras y trouver un missel, un chapelet, une croix et un coussin de prière. **

**- Merci Lizzy, c'est très prévenant de la part du GBU de fournir les…heu…tout ça ! Je n'avais pas pensé à en acheter**.

_Entre deux packs de six ? Tu m'étonnes ! _

**- Oh ! Ta mère te les aurait probablement donnés ! **Affirma-t-elle en ouvrant une des chambres de l'étage.

**- …..**

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

**- Oh mon dieu !** **Félicity ! Maria !** s'écria Lizzy, passablement figée sur le seuil.

**- Ça par exemple** ! murmura Angela

Je couvris rapidement les yeux d'Ali afin de préserver son innocence.

**- Oh put…**commençai-je avant de penser que le seigneur nous regardait en ce moment.

En tout cas, s'il assistait au spectacle que nous avions sous les yeux, il serait sûrement mécontent de voir ses disciples dans ce genre de position. En parlant de position, même avec la tête inclinée à 180°, je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre cet enchevêtrement de membres – féminin ET masculin ! Depuis quand les mecs étaient-ils admis dans les sororités ? Merde ! Va falloir que je leur demande leur livre de kama…il pourrait me donner des idées … Oh put…le seigneur n'allait pas apprécier ça non plus !

Lizzy sembla sortir de son hébétude et referma vivement la porte. Son corps s'y affaissa comme s'il était soudain vidé de toute énergie. Elle nous adressa une petite grimace contrite.

**- Oh mon dieu, je…je…Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça, ce n'est vraiment pas l'image que nous voulons donner à nos postulantes.**

J'étais passablement choquée et vu la tête d'Alice, ce n'était pas mieux.

**- Non, ne soit pas embarrassée, ce…ce sont des choses qui peuvent arriver partout, les jeunes et leurs hormones, **la rassura une Angie dont le sourire grandissait à mesure qu'elle parlait. **Ça arrive souvent ? **Demanda-t-elle, avec une indifférence feinte.

**- En fait, le sentier derrière la maison a été restauré. Il mène directe à la fraternité de l'équipe de base-ball. Ça arrive de plus en plus souvent, depuis. Je retrouve de l'alcool, des cigarettes. Malgré mes avertissements…**

**- Je suis certaine que tu feras ce qu'il faut pour remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça. Si nous redescendions, j'ai très envie de discuter avec les autres filles, **proposa Angie.** Je sens que je vais adorer cet endroit, **me glissa-t-elle plus tard à l'oreille.

_Lizzy n'est pas au bout de ses peines, la pauvre !_

Alice et moi laissâmes Angela discuter avec ses nouvelles meilleures amies, pour aller s'asseoir dehors. Nous nous arrêtâmes près du large rebord du porche. Je pris appui sur mes mains et me hissai sur la surface de bois. Je lissai ma jupe sur mes cuisses pendant qu'Alice s'installais en tailleur face à moi.

**- Pas très concluant pour le moment hein ?** me lança Ali avec une petite grimace.

**- C'est un truc de malade tu veux dire ! **

**- Oui mais Bella…**

**- Attends avant de commencer à te plaindre. Même si je pense c'est une pure perte de temps, ****je**** t'ai promis de participer à ce truc. Je serais donc un bon petit soldat, je me forcerai à sourire, même si on essaie de me faire boire du sang, de me liposucer ou je ne sais quelle autre horreur. **

**- Merci ! Merci ! Je t'adore Bee,** dit mon amie en me serrant dans ses bras, manquant de nous faire tomber à la renverse.

**- Profit****e ****de ma bonne humeur, elle pourrait ne pas survivre à cette journée. **

**- Est-ce que je dois remercier Edward pour ça ?**

**- Pour quoi ?**

**- Cet élan charitable !**

**- Oui… et non…,** commençai-je évasive.

Je n'avais pas envie de m'étaler sur la façon dont on s'était laissé Edward et moi. Soit je dramatisais, soit c'était un parfait connard.

_Soit il a une femme et des enfants cachés... !_

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé **_**encore**_** ? **

**- Hé ! Pourquoi « **_**encore**_** » ? **Protestai-je.

**- Avoue qu'Edward et toi, vous ne prenez pas le chemin le plus court. **

Je lâchai un petit grognement. Je ne pouvais pas démentir.

**- Je ne sais pas…c'était bizarre…**

**- Comm****ent**** ça bizarre ? **S'inquiéta Alice en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Ben, c'est comme si…,** tentai-je de lui expliquer cette sensation étrange, avant d'être coupé dans mon élan – _pour changer tien__s__ !_

**- Oh non ! C'est un pervers ? Il t'a fait faire des trucs louches ? Tu sais…par derrière…**

**- Noooon ! Ali !** La détrompai-je entre deux éclats de rire. **Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! **

**- Tu me rassures, parce que je l'aime bien moi le petit Eddy. **

**- Ah oui ? Alors que tu ne le connais même pas**, lui fis-je remarquer ironiquement.

Je la vis redresser le menton pour ensuite répliquer :

**- Figure toi qu'Edward et moi avons discuté en attendant que tu arrives au Sin's et je trouve que c'est un garçon tout à fait charmant,** finit-elle avec une voix de bourge, copiée sur sa propre mère.

**- Discuté hein ? Je suis contente de voir que tu sympathisais avec l'ennemi pendant que je m'inquiétais pour toi ! **

**- N'essaie pas de changer de sujet. Ça ne s'est pas passé comme tu voulais avec lui ?**

**- Tout allait bien, autant dire que je planais à trois mille au dessus du sol. Ensuite vous avez appelé,…Jacob a aussi appelé, **je lui jetai un regard oblique,** et là, son attitude ****a ****brusquement chang****é**.

**- Il était en colère ? A cause de Jacob ?**

Je repensai à l'agitation que j'avais perçue dans son regard…

**- Un peu, je pense, mais,...il semblait plus préoccupé qu'autre chose. Et ensuite, il m'a très gentiment éconduis. Et quand je dis « gentiment » c'est direct chez moi, sans passer par la case câlins, ne touchez pas cent mille dollars.**

_Ou le meilleur orgasme de votre vie !_

**- Qui ne touche pas cent mille dollars ?**

**- Angie !**

Cette dernière avait fini son tour du propriétaire et semblait visiblement satisfaite.

**- C'est…**elle prit son temps pour choisir ses mots,**…moins pire que ce que je croyais, **conclu-t-elle joyeusement tandis qu'on s'éloignait de la maison.** Vous parliez de quoi ?**

Je fis signe à Alice de se taire…apparemment trop tard.

**- D'Edward ! Apparemment,**** y'a**** de l'embrouille dans l'air. **

**- Haaaa ! Je le savais ! Je t'ai dis que Jake serait parfait dans le rôle de petit ami. Il est gentil, drôle, super populaire ! **

**- On pourrait en dire autant d'Edward, si ce n'est plus, **contra Alice.

**- Jacob, lui est sportif, baraqué et pourra la protéger du danger.**

**- Aussi baraqué qu'un bodybuilder ! Beurk ! Encore faudrait-il qu'il sache s'en servir, de son paquet de muscle.**

**- Oui mais Jake…**

**- Angie ? **L'interrompis-je soudainement, n'en pouvant plus de leur chamaillerie. **J'espère vraiment que Jacob te paie pour cette campagne de propagande. Ce serait tellement dommage de ne pas tirer profit de ce talent d'entremetteuse.**

**- Je le fais par pure altruisme ma chérie. Jake est un gentil garçon, t'es une super nana, vous êtes fait pour être ensemble. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses manger toute crue par Sa Majesté Cullen,…comme toutes les autres avant toi, **marmonna-t-elle plus bas.

Je la regardai sans comprendre. Elle poussa un petit soupir de lassitude en levant les yeux au ciel avant de s'arrêter au beau milieu du trottoir.

**- Ok ! Il se peut que je connaisse Edward Cullen plus que je ne l'ai laissé paraitre. Ben et Edward sont amis comme tu le sais, ils sont dans la même ****fraternité**** et avant que je n'emménage avec Ben, ils vivaient tous les deux à la résidence des Kappa Omega Psi. **

J'étais suspendue à ses lèvres, craignant le moment ou elle me dirait qu'Edward était un fugitif recherché par la police, un dealer de drogue ou un violeur de grand-mère.

**- Et donc ?** S'impatientait Alice

**- Et d'après ce que j'ai pu constater, ton cher Edward semble être du genre à changer de copine comme de paire de Ray-Ban – et il en change très souvent ! Et c'est sans compter les coups d'un soir, les « c'est juste une bonne amie » et j'en passe. **

**- C'est un mec Angie, c'est ce qu'ils font tous ! **Argua Alice.

**- Les gens changent tu sais…**tentai-je de la convaincre, ou de me convaincre moi-même…

**- Peut-être, mais excuse moi si je ne veux pas te voir en pleu****rs****, le cœur brisé après ton passage éclai****r**** dans son lit.**

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Bien sûr, en regardant Edward, je ne l'imaginais pas vivre comme un moine, surtout ici ! Je pouvais très bien l'imaginer dans le rôle de Don Juan collectionneur de petites culottes.

_Surtout que vous vous êtes sautés dessus au bout de dix minutes quand même !_

Oui bon, mais n'empêche qu'il m'avait paru différent, à moi. Moins immature et superficiel que ce que prétendait Angela. Il ne m'avait pas traité comme un « coup d'un soir » comme elle disait si bien.

_Enfin, jusqu'à ce matin…_

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine. Je me morfondis en moi-même quelques secondes avant de me reprendre. Soit je laissai cette discussion me gâcher la journée, soit je décidai d'éloigner Edward de mon esprit pour quelques heures.

**- Merci Angie pour ton intérêt. J'apprécie que… tu te soucis de moi mais je suis une grande fille tu sais, et je pense que je peux prendre soin de moi.**

Elle me regarda d'un air de dire « tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques ma petite » mais je l'ignorai et nous reprîmes toutes les trois la route.

.:.

**- Ça c'est de la baraque !**

A la fin de la journée, nous étions venues à bout de quinze des seize sororités présentes sur le campus et nous nous tenions devant la résidence des Mu Zeta Sigma.

**- Je vous ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin ! **se réjouissait Angela.

Vu la taille de la maison, je voulais bien croire que c'était la plus grande sororité. L'entrée était spacieuse, bien agencée et la coupole en verre inondait le hall des derniers rayons de lumière. La déco semblait tout droit sortie de _House Beautiful_ et bien sur l'ensemble transpirait le luxe et le raffinement.

_La cotisation doit être astronomique ! _

Il y avait des Rushees un peu partout mais contrairement aux autres maisons, il n'y avait pas de cris hystériques ou de grandes embrassades. Je suppose que la principale sororité du campus devait transmettre une image irréprochable. De la convivialité calculée, pas trop, pour ne pas se donner en spectacle, mais assez afin de ne pas paraitre hautaine. Je connaissais cette attitude et la plupart du temps, il ne s'agissait que d'hypocrisie. J'espérai vraiment que la réalité était tout autre. Ce serait dommage que l'association la plus populaire de l'université ne soit en faite qu'une bande de prétentieuses, fausses et intéressées.

**- Bienvenue Mesdemoiselles. Je suis Lauren, présidente des Mu Zeta Sigma, **se présenta une beauté bonde à la peau pâle et aux yeux violets – assez mignonne, si on aime le genre froide.

**- Bonjour, je suis Angela et voici mes amies Alice et Isabella. **

**- Salut ! Je suis vraiment très heureuse d'être ici. **

Je me contentai d'un vague salut parce que je n'avais pas l'intention de faire des courbettes encore longtemps.

**- Donnez-moi quelques instants et je suis à vous,** nous pria Lauren avant de passer parmi les autres postulantes.

_Et on va poireauter combien de temps encore ?_

**- On est vraiment obligé de faire ça ? **

La reine desglaces me tape déjà sur les nerfs.

**- Mais Bella, on vient juste d'arriver. On peut quand même rester faire connaissance avec le reste des filles.**

**- Ali, je suis complètement vannée et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est être ailleurs** !

**- Et bien rien ne t'oblige à rester ! **Claqua une voix derrière moi.** Isabella, c'est ça ? Comme tu le vois personne ne te retiens. **

_Merde ! Fallait vraiment qu'on se mette à dos la présidente ?_

**- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je…je…**essayai-je de me rattraper.

**- Je peux voir vos recommandations ?**

Et sa tête disait clairement « Qui a bien pu recommander ces idiotes ? » Nous lui tendîmes chacun nos précieux pass et attendîmes silencieusement son approbation tandis qu'elle parcourait les deux feuilles des yeux.

**- Bien !** Reprit-elle avec un sourire forcé. **Par ici les filles, nous allons passer au salon.** **Trouve-moi Jessica**, ajouta-t-elle plus bas à une fille qui passait par là.

Sa mission du jour accomplie, Angela en profita pour s'éclipser, nous souhaitant bonne chance avant que l'une de nous ne puisse protester. Plus d'autre choix que de suivre Mlle la présidente ! Apparemment, nous n'allions pas au salon principal qui se trouvait à la gauche du hall. Au lieu de ça, nous montâmes les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage.

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans le salon privé, je fus frappée par l'espace et le design contemporain de la pièce, très différent de celui d'en bas. Des sofas ronds aux couleurs vives étaient disséminés un peu partout et, face à moi trônait un écran plasma géant. Un immense canapé framboise accueillait déjà une vingtaine de jeunes filles. Il y avait des tables basses entourées de poufs multicolores, des tapis aux nuances psychédéliques, des tableaux abstraits aux murs ainsi qu'une grande bibliothèque.

Cet endroit donnait vraiment la pêche,… ou vous filait un bon mal de crane ! Chacune des filles vint nous faire la bise. Certaines étaient des résidentes et d'autres des postulantes comme nous. Et les hostilités débutèrent dès que nous fûmes assises.

**- Vous n'êtes pas de la région je me trompe ?**

_Ça se voit tant que ça ?_

**- Non, nous venons de Forks**…répondis-je, mais personne ne semblait connaitre – ce qui n'était pas très étonnant ! – donc je précisai, **c'est à Washington…**

**- Oh ! J'ai toujours rêvé de visiter la Maison Blanche ! **

**- Heu…non,** la détrompai-je,** c'est dans **_**l'état**_** de Washington**.

**- Mais qui irait se perdre dans un trou pareil !** Persifla Lauren.

**- Nous apparemment**, répliquai-je, en la défiant du regard avant de sentir la main apaisante d'Alice sur mon bras.

**- Moi aussi, je viens d'une petite ville que personne ne connait, Glenvil dans le Nebraska, **s'exclama une des filles.

**- Et moi de…**s'écria une autre.

Pendant un moment, on joua à « ma ville est plus paumée que la tienne » dans une atmosphère un peu plus détendue.

**- En fait,** commença Jessica,** peu d'entre nous sont natives de la région. On vient toutes de villes différentes, plus ou moins petites.**

_Merci Jessica de tenter d'aplanir les angles mais quelqu__e__ chose me dit que Lauren n'en avait pas fini avec nous !_

**- Et dans votre bourgade, vous aviez des activités extra scolaires ? Vous faisiez parties d'associations ? Ou faisiez du bénévolat ?** S'acharna Lauren à la manière d'un interrogatoire de police.

_On est où là ? A la C.I.A ?_

C'est Alice qui répondit.

**- Il n'y a pas …grand-chose à faire à Forks donc non, nous ne faisions rien de tout ça**.

**- Je vois ! **

Je ne pouvais supporter son ton hautain et condescendant.

**- Et que vois-tu exactement ?** Lui demandai-je

**- Je vois que vous n'étiez en aucune manière impliquées dans la vie de votre communauté. Il n'y a pas de raison que vous le soyez ici non plus. Or c'est le but de notre sororité…s'impliquer dans la communauté,** déclara-t-elle, plus glaciale que jamais.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux. Dans le fond, elle n'avait pas tord. Donc je préférai fermer ma bouche et laisser les autres trouver une réponse spirituelle. Ce fut Jessica qui nous sortis de l'embarras.

**- Vous avez des passions ? Bella ?**

**- Heu…J'adore les livres, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis le programme de Littérature de l'université. Il parait que c'est le meilleur de la C****ô****te Ouest**.

Plusieurs Mu suivaient le cursus et nous pûmes discuter un peu des différentes matières, des difficultés que je pourrais rencontrer et bien sûr des professeurs. C'était vraiment une bonne chose qu'elles ne soient pas toutes à l'image de leur présidente. Elles étaient plutôt sympathiques en faite.

**- Et toi Alice ? **Questionna Lauren.

**- Et bien, je suis en stylisme. J'adore la haute couture, ou même la couture en générale. Dessiner les patrons, choisir de magnifiques tissus, les voir prendre form****e**** sous mes doigts, c'est merveilleux. Les modes évoluent très vite et j'aime par-dessus tout apprendre les nouvelles techniques que ça apporte. Et le département Art de l'université m'offre tout ce dont je peux rêver. **Conclu-t-elle, avec un immense sourire.

**- Tu fais tes propres vêtements ? **demanda une des filles, l'air intéressée.

**- Quand j'en ai le temps, oui ! J'en fais pour moi, pour Bella ou pour des amies. Et j'espère un jour avoir ma propre ligne de vêtements. **

**- Et ce qu'elle fait est tout simplement sublime ! **Renchéris-je

**- Tu pourrais en faire pour nous ou pour des œuvres de charité ?**

**- Bien sur ! Dès que j'ai le matériel, rien ne m'arrête ! **

**- Et bien voila au moins un point positif**, ironisa Lauren.** Que font vos parents dans la vie ?**

**- C'est assez indiscret ça ! **Fit valoir Jessica.

**- Libre à elle de ne pas répondre ! **

Je ne pouvais échapper au jugement de toute façon donc autant y aller.

**- Ma mère est femme au foyer et mon père est le chef de la police de Forks.**

**- Mes parents sont ambassadeurs des Etats unis au Canada., **s'empressa de répondre Alice alors que langue-de-vipère allait de nouveau cracher son venin.

Je vis les yeux de cette dernière s'illuminer de plaisir. C'est certain que des ambassadeurs rentraient plus dans ses critères de sélection qu'un policier ou qu'une mère toujours entre deux emplois. Mais j'étais loin d'envier Alice. Sa mère l'avait laissée très tôt au bon soin des nourrices et son père pensait que l'argent comblerait leurs constantes absences. Lorsque j'étais venue vivre avec mon père, à l'âge de treize ans, j'avais toute de suite flashé sur ce petit lutin plein de bonne humeur malgré sa vie solitaire. Nous avions grandi ensemble et on ne s'en sortait pas trop mal.

**- Ça devient de plus en plus intéressant…**murmura la vilaine sorcière de l'ouest comme pour elle-même avant de reprendre plus fort, **s'il vous plait, dites nous pourquoi nous devrions vous accepter dans notre sororité.**

Je laissai la parole à Alice parce que franchement, je me posais moi-même la question.

**- Et bien,… Cette journée m'a fait prendre conscience de l'importance et du rôle des associations d'étudiants ici. En fait, on recrée un cocon familial dans un nouveau contexte. Les sororités sont comme une famille alternative, des sœurs qui se jurent de toujours être là les unes pour les autres. Le Rush est plus qu'une journée pour choisir sa confrérie, les potes avec qui vous allez vous éclater pendant quatre ans. C'est le jour où vous décidez de ce que vous voulez être plus tard, de qui vous choisissez pour être à vos coté pour le restant de votre vie. Les fraternités sont peut-être des réseaux festifs sur les campus, là pour nous divertir, mais ces associations deviennent des réseaux socioprofessionnels une fois le diplôme en poche. Nous vous avons choisis pour toutes ces raisons. Il n'y a pas mieux que les Mu Zêta Sigma pour nous montrer le chemin et nous inculquer les valeurs qui cimentent toutes les structures : le partage, la solidarité, l'entraide. Nous ne savons pas si nous en sommes dignes mais…nous voulons devenir vos sœur****s****-de-cœur-pour-la-vie ! **

Alice attendait nos commentaires, tout sourire, les yeux brillants et légèrement essoufflée. Sauf que tout le monde semblait médusé par son plaidoyer. J'étais moi-même…carrément abasourdie ! A quel moment elle avait préparé ça ? En tout cas, ça avait eu l'avantage de réduire Lauren au silence !

Puis les exclamations et applaudissements fusèrent dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Chacune souhaitant souligner combien Alice avait raison, combien elle avait réussi à capter l'esprit des confréries ou encore à quel point elle serait une bonne recrue pour les Mu.

Si j'avais eu des doutes sur la capacité d'Alice à se faire accepter et aimer de tous, ils auraient vite été balayés par cette prestation. Bravo ma belle, quelque chose me dit que je n'ai pas fini d'entendre parler des Mu Zêta Sigma !

.:.

Une heure plus tard, je me trouvais encore à la résidence. Nous avions continué à parler, principalement des Mu, de leurs activités, leur engagement, etc. Ensuite un groupe de garçons était arrivé – les voisins il parait ! – et ça s'était terminé dans la piscine. Parce que oui, l'association en possédait une ! Alice y était, j'avais décliné l'invitation.

Je me posai sur un des transats bordant la piscine, essayant de refouler une pensée qui revenait me persécuter toutes les minutes : Où était Edward et que faisait-il en ce moment ?

_Sans doute cette chose si urgente qu'il avait à faire ! _

Je pouvais très bien imaginer ce nous, nous serions en train de faire s'il ne m'avait pas expédié plus vite qu'un colis Fedex. On aurait fait l'amour, toute la journée. On aurait commandé chinois, histoire de reprendre des forces, pour mieux nous re-sauter dessus. Au lieu de ça, je me retrouvais coincée ici, à faire bonne figure pour Alice. Parce que, ne nous voilons pas la face, cette petite serait acceptée et avec ma chance, moi aussi.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour chasser le poids dans ma poitrine, comptai jusqu'à cinq et relâchai le tout en un soupir tremblant. Je ne me sentais pas mieux, et si ce n'étais pas pour elle, je serais déjà chez moi, un pot de glace entre les mains.

**- Laisse moi deviner, c'est à cause d'un garçon ?**

Je me tournai vers Jessica qui venait de prendre place sur le transat voisin. J'ouvris la bouche pour nier mais à quoi bon, la vérité devait se lire sur ma figure.

**- C'est toujours à cause des garçons non ?**

**- Parfois seulement, les autres fois, c'est à cause d'une mauvaise coupe de cheveux. Raconte-moi tout, peut-être que je pourrais t'aider. **

J'esquissai un sourire et me résolus à lui exposer la situation sans pour autant entrer dans les détails.

**- Disons que j'ai fais la connaissance d'un garçon. On s'est tout de suite…plu, physiquement je veux dire. **

Elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

**- Tu sais Bella, de nos jours, on ne nous coupe plus la tête pour avoir couché le premier soir !**

Je réprimai une exclamation et la fusillai du regard.

**- Vas-y, je ne t'interromprai plus**, rigola Jessica

**- Bon, oui c'est vrai, on a couché ensemble, **avouai-je avec réticence.** Je pensais qu'on était bien, mais…**

**- Ça fait trois jours et il ne t'a toujours pas rappelé je parie !**

Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel. Cette conversation n'étais pas une si bonne idée finalement…

**- En gros, ouais. **

_Très gros alors ! _

**- Et maintenant, tu te demandes si tu as fais quelque chose qui lui a déplu. **

**- Le problème c'est que je ne sais pratiquement rien de lui et d'après ce que j'ai compris c'est un vrai** **coureur alors…**

**- Comment il s'appelle ? On le connait ?**

**- Edward…o, il s'appelle Eduardo, il est portoricain,** esquivai-je, soudain très intéressée par les dalles entourant la piscine.

**- Je vois, le genre latin-lover. Peut-être que tu ne le connais pas mais tu te connais toi et tu sais ce que tu ressens** **donc…**

**- Et s'il ne voulait simplement pas de moi,** l'arrêtai-je avant de commencer à avoir de faux espoirs.

**- Les hommes ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent Bella ! Tu dois lui faire prendre conscience que c'est toi qu'il veut. **

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil dubitatif.

**- Aller, viens-l****à****,** dit-elle en attrapant mon bras et en me redressant.

Je me retrouvais assise face à elle.

**- Il te suffit de te décider, le reste viendra naturellement,** continua Jessica en me présentant sa main gauche, paume vers le haut. **Option une, c'est un bon coup, on s'est bien amusé, ce serait chouette de se revoir…mais d'ici une semaine, je l'aurais oublié OU option deux,** et elle fit de même avec sa main droite, **c'est un super bon coup, il est gentil, intelligent, occupe toute****s**** mes pensées,…et même après un mois, je penserais encore à lui.**

Elle agita ses deux mains sous mon nez. Il fallait apparemment que je choisisse dans quelle catégorie je plaçais Edward – ou Eduardo !

**- Est-ce que c'est le genre de mec qui en vaut la peine ? **ajouta-t-elle comme je ne me décidais pas.

**- Je ne sais pas…peut-être…**

**- Ce n'est pas une promesse de mariage Bella, ça ne t'engage à rien mais au moins tu sauras à quoi t'en tenir…et tu pourras bouger tes fesses pour le faire craquer ou non ! **

**- Ok ok option deux ! **Cédai-je en lui claquant la main droite.** T'es contente ?**

**- Maintenant c'est à toi de trouver le moyen de prendre contact et de nouer une relation. **

Ça ne coutait rien d'essayer non ? Au mieux, on fait connaissance et on voit où ça nous mène. Au pire, il me fait comprendre qu'il n'est pas intéressé…et moi, je tire un trait définitif sur lui.

**- Alors ? Prête à faire ce qu'il faut pour faire succomber Eduardo ? Si tu veux, je peux te donner quelques conseils.**

**- Merci Jessica pour ton aide, vraiment, mais je prends le relais à partir de là hein ! **

Je me levai et m'approchai du bord. Alice était en train de s'amuser dans l'eau avec un groupe de jeunes. Je lui fis signe que je m'en allais et me retournai vers Jessica.

**- Merci encore, passe une bonne soirée, moi je rentre. **

**- Mais de rien, soutiens et solidarité, tu te souviens ?**

Je hochai la tête et lui rendis son sourire. Ce n'était pas si terrible d'avoir des amies – le coup des sœurs, non ! – sur qui compter en cas de coups durs. Je passai les doubles portes et me dirigeai vers le vestiaire pour récupérer nos affaires. Je commençais à envisager le début d'une possibilité de rejoindre cette sororité-ci. Mais vu l'attitude de Mlle la présidente, c'était plus que compromis.

**- Je vois que tu as mis tout le monde dans ta poche Isabella. Dommage, moi, tu ne m'auras pas. **

En parlant du loup, ou plutôt de la vipère ! La voix sèche de Lauren résonna dans le couloir. Je m'immobilisai et me tournai vers elle.

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

**- Tu ne prends pas notre engagement au sérieux et tu ne veux pas être ici alors pourquoi postuler ? **

**- Ton rôle n'est pas justement de convaincre les Rushees du bienfondé de ta précieuse petite confrérie ? Ton attitude vise plutôt à dénigrer celles qui essaient de l'intégrer, **lui répondis-je en faisant de mon mieux pour rester sereine.

- **Seulement celles qui le méritent et toi, tu n'es pas digne d'être une Mu Zeta Sigma. Aucune ascendance, aucun statut social et fauchée comme les blés je parie ?** dit Lauren, un rictus mauvais déformant sa bouche**. Et ton physique quelconque n'est pas l****à**** pour aider ! **

_Elle commençait à me gonfler là_ _!_

**- Mais pour qui tu te prends au juste ? De quel droit tu te permets de juger les gens comme ça ? **M'indignai-je en m'avançant vers elle.

**- Je suis la présidente des Mu Zêta Sigma, je dirige pratiquement toutes les actions de ce campus et j'ai un droit de regard sur qui rejoint ma sororité ou non.**

**- Mais la décision finale est votée par l'ensemble des filles. Manque de bol pour toi, tout le monde m'apprécie ici, ****Jessica**** a appuyé ma candidature…**

**- Si elle ne l'avait pas fai****t****, tu serais déjà dehors !**

**- Mais elle l'a fait ! Dernier petit détail, tu veux Alice, n'est-ce pas ? Ses parents sont ambassadeurs, ils sont pleins aux as et donc de parfaits pigeon****s**** pour toutes vos conneries de donations. Elle est mignonne et elle a du talent. C'est une parfaite recrue non ?**

**- On peut très bien la choisir elle, et pas toi ! **

**- Pas de chance Lauren, Alice et moi, c'est un package. C'est soit les deux soit aucune. Et sache que même ton statut de présidente ne m'empêchera pas d'entrer dans cette sororité.**

_Heu…le but n'était-il pas de ne PAS y entrer justement ? _

_On peut changer d'avis non ? Et je ne laisserai pas cette petite pimb__ê__che me dicter ma conduite !_

**- D'ici la semaine prochaine, tu feras moins ta maligne**, m'avertit Lauren, un petit sourire mauvais déformant sa bouche, avant de tourner les talons.

Je soufflai lourdement et me passai une main sur le visage. Je serrai le poing en constatant que je tremblais. Merde.

_Tu vas vraiment devenir une Mu Zeta Sigma ? Rien que pour emmerder Lauren ?_

Je n'avais aucune envie de faire ça ! Ma seule motivation était de défier cette garce prétentieuse. Mais elle m'avait prise au mot et je sentais que la semaine qui allait venir ne serait pas de tout repos. Je fourrageai nerveusement dans mes cheveux, – _tiens ! Ça me rappelle quelqu'un ça !_ – et regrettai mon impulsivité. J'aurais dû aller dans son sens, lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas intéressée…

_Ouais ! On aurait d__û__ mais on ne l'a pas fait donc on est officiellement sur la liste des postulantes ! Génial !_

J'arrêtai de m'engueuler moi-même et partis à la recherche d'Alice. Elle était déjà en train de se changer dans les vestiaires. Dès qu'elle fût prête, nous fîmes un saut dans le salon pour dire au revoir au reste des filles. Quelques embrassades plus tard et autres promesses de se revoir, nous avons pu partir.

**- Je t'ai entendu te disputer avec Lauren**, me lança Alice, après plusieurs minutes de marche silencieuse.

**- Oh ! Heu…je ne voulais pas…je n'ai pas réfléchi… **

**- Ça va Bee…**

**- Je ne voulais pas mettre en danger ta candidature… désolée…,** ajoutai-je piteusement.

**- C'est bon ? T'as fini de te flageller ? T'a****s**** bien fai****t**** de lui rabattre son clapet à cette pouffe. **

Je soupirai de soulagement. Je n'aurais pu supporter ni sa colère, et encore moins sa tristesse.

**- Vrai ? Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir mêlé à ça ? **

**- Je n'ai pas apprécié son attitude envers toi et j'aime assez l'idée de la remettre à sa place. Si ça doit être grâce à moi, alors tant mieux ! ….Mais, tu étais sérieuse ? Tu comptes vraiment postuler ? Parce que c'est comme t'as dis, on est un package ! **clama Alice en me sautant dessus pour un bisou.

**- Peut-être,… ça dépend de comment la semaine se passe…**

**- Je t'aiderai à supporter son sale caractère. Et toutes les autres Mu Zeta Sigma t'apprécient. Il n'y a pas de raison que nous ne soyons pas prises toutes les deux.**

**- On verra !**

**- Je prends ça pour un oui ! C'est génial ! On va être des Mu ! On va être des Mu !** Chantonnait Alice en bondissant sur la pelouse.

**- Alice ! **

* * *

.:.

**Je me suis demandée si je la faisait ou pas, cette journée de Rush...Verdict ? **

**Bon, ok, je l'ai arrangé à ma sauce étant donné que je n'ai jamais Rusher de ma vie. **

**Certaines regretterons l'absence d'Edward mais je vous rassure, il sera de retour dans le prochain chapitre ^^ **

.:.

**Quelques petites questions encore avant d'aller comater sous ma couette (Grippe oblige !) **

**Est-ce que les chapitres sont d'une longueur alarmante ou c'est tellement trop chouette qu'on ne voit pas le temps passer ? (Non, sérieux lol C'est trop long ou pas ?)  
**

**Est-ce que vous mettez les chansons que j'indique pendant la lecture, est-ce que vous voulez une vraie playlist ou est-ce que c'est aussi bien sans musique ?**

**Vous êtes plutôt boxer, string ou...Non celle la, on laisse tomber lol ! **

.:.

**A très vite et n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis ! (La liberté d'expression, c'est pas pour les chiens ^^)**

**Kiss**

**Khassidy  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**.:.**

**Ce n'est pas une défaillance de votre ordinateur …. Lol Oui oui, après moult péripéties, voici enfin le chapitre 6 !**

**Bon, vous m'avez puni pour l'absence d'Edward dans le chapitre précédent :'( **

**Moins de review mais ce n'est pas grave, je vous adore quand même ^^**

**On arrive à un tournant de l'histoire alors je compte sur vous pour me donner votre avis !**

**Je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps ^^**

**Merci à miss Joeymalia42 pour la correction.**

.:.

Réponses aux Reviews Anomynes:

**Team Edward** : Loool Le pauvre ne peut pas être partout ! Mais c'était pour mieux revenir ^^ C'est vrai que ya de vrais cas dans les sororités et ce n'est que le début lol Pour la longueur, tant mieux, ce serait dur pour moi de faire plus court !

**Larsand **: Je suis contente de voir qu'il y a de nouveaux fans ^^Si tu ne vois pas le temps passer, c'est encore mieux lol

**Laurie :** Coucou Laurie ^^ Je sais, je sais, à toi aussi il t'a manqué ! A croire que vous le préférez à moi :P Pleure pas, Edward est de nouveau là alors profite bien de cette suite ^^

.:.

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**\(^o^)/ Bonne Lecture ! \(^o^)/**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Devant le miroir, je finissais d'attacher mes cheveux en une queue-de-cheval haute. Alice m'avait déjà maquillé et habillé pour ce soir et grâce à elle, j'étais à la fois décontractée et sexy. Je portais un pantalon large en lin clair et un improbable carré de tissu blanc, noué dans mon cou et au bas de mes reins. Ensuite, elle avait couru jeter son dévolu sur Rosalie et sa magnifique chevelure blonde – non, je ne suis pas jalouse !

On était samedi soir et après une semaine de cours – et les premiers papiers à rendre – j'avais vraiment besoin de me détendre. D'où notre soirée au Sin's Grill ce soir.

_Comme si c'était la seule raison hein…_

Bon. Ok. Ça faisait aussi presqu'une semaine et toujours pas de nouvelles d'Edward. Honnêtement, je m'y attendais un peu mais j'avais quand même espéré…Un sms. Un mail ! Même un putain de pigeon voyageur ! Rien, _nichts_, _nada. _Selon une de mes sources – j'avais légèrement menacé Ben au passage – Edward passait souvent au Grill. Et donc, moi, en femme indépendante et pleine d'initiative que j'étais, j'avais décidé d'aller y trainer aussi, l'air de rien. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le poursuivre ou de le relancer et encore moins de le harceler. J'en étais arrivée à seulement vouloir...le voir.

Pathétique, je sais, merci bien.

**- Je suis prête,** criai-je à l'attention des filles, qui étaient dans la salle de bain.

**- C'est bon, on arrive,… y'a pas le feu !** Ajouta Alice d'une voix moqueuse.

_Oh si y'avait le feu…et elle savait très bien où, la chipie !_

**- Angela nous attends déjà alors dépêchez vous !** M'impatientai-je en les voyant sortir de la salle de bain.

**- Mais bien sûr !** ironisa mon amie en me lançant un regard oblique.

**- J'ai raté quelque chose ?** demanda Rose en nous observant toute les deux, Alice avec son grand sourire, et moi secouant la tête d'un air exaspéré.

**- Rosalie, tu sais bien que ça tourne pas rond dans la tête du petit lutin ! **

**- Parce que dans la tienne, c'est mieux mon chou ?** Lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur alors qu'Alice partait dans un éclat de rire.

_Toujours aussi sympa !_

**- Bon, on y va avec ma voiture mais il faudra vous débrouiller pour rentrer ok ?** Reprit Rosalie

**- C'est pas comme si on avait le choix…**marmonnai-je mais elle était déjà à la porte.

J'emboîtai le pas à Alice et refermai la porte à clé derrière moi. On n'était jamais trop prudent – Merci papa !

.:.

(_Soundtrack: Fader_, The Temper trap)

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que le Sin's était animé. J'entendais d'ici _Fader_ de _The Temper Trap_ s'échapper de la porte ouverte du bar et comme la dernière fois, la fête battait aussi son plein à l'extérieur. Nous nous frayâmes un chemin jusqu'à la porte, en évitant les gobelets de bière au passage. On était enfin à l'intérieur et apparemment toute la fac s'était donnée rendez-vous ici. Je balayai rapidement le grand espace des yeux espérant repérer une certaine tignasse désordonnée.

**- Viens Bee, Angie est par là**, dit Alice avant de m'attraper la main et de me tirer vers les tables.

Rosalie avait déjà pris la tangente. Je la regardai traverser le bar, sans un bonjour ni même un signe de tête. Elle les côtoyait pourtant depuis trois ans. Qu'elle soit distante – et limite peste – avec moi, je pouvais comprendre, on se connaissait à peine mais apparemment, elle snobait la plupart des gens qui la saluait. Alice, elle, saluait tout le monde comme si c'était des amis d'enfance. Typique. De mon côté, j'essayai de suivre le rythme de mon amie tout en faisant un petit signe de main à ceux que j'avais déjà croisé pendant la semaine.

**- Hey ! Ma Bella ! **

Deux mains m'encerclèrent la taille avant qu'une bouche ne se plaque contre ma joue. Obligée de lâcher la main d'Alice, je me retrouvai serrée contre le torse puissant de Jacob, moulé dans son maillot de foot à l'effigie des Werewolves.

**- Salut Jacob,** lui répondis-je en le repoussant gentiment pour pouvoir respirer.

**- Apparemment, y'en a qui ont commencé la fête depuis longtemps !** s'exclama Alice, en me tirant en arrière.

- **Comment va ma belle ? C'était sympa de te voir au match mercredi.**

Il ignora superbement Alice. Depuis ce fameux match où ma meilleure amie avait fais la connaissance de Jake, c'était la guerre froide entre eux – avec moi au milieu, bien sûr. Malgré ses manières un peu rudes, j'appréciai Jacob. Il était gentil, drôle et ne se prenait pas au sérieux.

_Et il était très sexy, ce qui ne gâchait rien… _

Alice, elle, le trouvait lourd, puéril et pas très fute-fute. Elle n'hésitait pas à le lui faire savoir et Jake le lui rendait bien, la traitant de nain dictateur, énervant et radoteur. Je ne vivais définitivement pas dans un monde de paix et d'amour !

**-** **Ça va super ! Bravo pour votre victoire,** dis-je en me prêtant au jeu de la conversation mondaine.

**- Ouais ! On les a carrément écrasés !** s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers ses potes qui occupaient la table à coté de nous.

Des rugissements quasi animal lui répondirent …ben ouais le foot c'est un sport sauvage, non ! Il passa un bras autour de moi et je me retrouvai moi aussi face à quatre répliques de Jacob. Cheveux noirs, peaux bronzées et corps savamment musclés. Je voulais empêcher mes yeux de lorgner sur eux, mais c'était quasiment impossible.

**- Bella, voici Quil, Embry, Paul et Seth, je les considère comme mes frères. Les gars voici Bella…et ça, c'est Alice, **ajouta-t-il, faisant enrager cette dernière.

**- Hey !** les saluai-je de la main tandis qu'Alice se contentait d'un signe de tête.

- **Salut poupée !**

**- Beau petit lot !**

**- Hé ma jolie !**

**- Pas mal du tout !**

Ok, je vois le genre…

**- Alors Jake, c'est elle ta petite-amie ?** demanda un de ses copains.

**- Quoi ? Non, Jacob et moi sommes amis, rien de plus.**

**- Dans ses rêves oui,** murmura Ali à coté de moi.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, attendant qu'il confirme.

**- Non, les gars,… j'ai dis « amie ». Bella c'est juste une **_**amie**_, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

**- Il nous a bien semblé entendre **_**petite-amie**_**, hein les gars ?**

Les trois autres acquiescèrent et Jacob s'agita nerveusement.

**- Pff n'importe quoi ! **Lâcha-t-il en m'éloignant d'eux.

Ok, peut-être un peu puéril sur les bords.

**- Ils ont compris de travers Bella, je sais bien que toi et moi, on n'est pas…ensemble et…**

**- Ok Jake, on oublie ça. Je dois aller rejoindre Angela, mais on se voit plus tard.**

- **Mais, attends, je…**

**- Désolée, à tout à l'heure, bisou ! **Ajoutai-je vivement en m'éloignant à travers la foule, Alice à coté de moi.

**- Une belle brochette d'attardés ! **

**- Ali ! Ils sont…sympas, **dis-je à défaut d'autre chose pour les qualifier.

**- Mouais !**

Après avoir slalomé entre les tables, nous parvînmes à destination en un seul morceau.

**- Hé ! Vous voilà enfin !** s'exclama Angie en se levant pour nous serrer chacune dans ses bras.

**- Salut les filles**, ajouta Ben qui était assis à ses côtés, avant de se lever à son tour.

**- Coucou vous deux !** Les saluai-je

**- Vous allez bien ?** Enchaina Ali tandis que nous prenions place autour de la petite table. **Ben ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?** s'écria-t-elle alors.

Je me tournai vers lui et remarquai sa lèvre fendue.

_C'est pas moi je le jure ! _

**- C'est rien ! Je me suis juste pris une porte,** tenta d'éluder Ben.

**- Une porte ! Tu te fous de moi Benjamin Cheney !** S'énerva Angie

_Oh oh ! _

**- Il est rentré comme ça et il refuse de me dire la vérité**, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers nous.

**- Puisque je te dis que je me suis mangé une porte, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire,** répliqua Ben, l'air agacé.

**- C'est ça !** **T'as rien trouvé d'autre que l'excuse de la porte ? **

Alice et moi, nous échangeâmes un regard effaré mais restâmes silencieuses, attendant que la tempête se calme. Finalement Ben décida d'aller rejoindre ses potes, préférant « nous laisser entre filles » – ou plutôt, préférant éviter la colère de sa petite-amie.

**- Grrr, ce qu'il peut m'énerver des fois ! **

**- Mais c'est pour ça que tu l'aimes je parie. **

Elle me rendit mon sourire et ajouta un « _entre autres choses_ » qui nous fit éclater de rire toutes les trois.

**- Bon, alors cette première semaine dans notre chère université ?**

**- Génial ! Génial ! Génial !** s'extasiait Alice. **Les supers cours, les supers fêtes, les beaux mecs, les supers profs…**

**-… Un super prof en particulier?** la taquina Angela

**- Ha! Ha! C'est vraiment…**

**- Génial ? **proposa Angie

**- Super ? **tentai-je à mon tour

**- Exactement ! **s'écria mon amie nous faisant toutes les trois éclater de rire.

**- Et toi Bella ? **

**- J'avoue que l'ambiance du campus me plait ! **

**- Entre autres choses …**intervint mon amie en reprenant la mimique d'Angela.

J'ignorai le commentaire d'Alice

**- C'est animé, vivant, les cours sont vraiment captivants même si… Arrrgh…Mr Fitz, quel crétin parfois ! **

J'étais arrivée à l'heure cette fois-ci ! Il avait quand même trouvé le moyen de me reprocher mon manque d'attention.

_En même temps, rester les yeux dans le vague à penser à Edward n'est pas le meilleur moyen de lui montrer ton vif intérêt pour ses paroles !_

**- Heureusement que ses cours sont réputés sinon y'en a pas mal qui auraient déjà abandonné,** confirma Angie qui suivait les mêmes cours que moi.

**- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un professeur de compta patient, à l'écoute de ses élèves et surtout très sexy,** se moqua Alice en nous tirant la langue.

**- Dans le genre puéril Alice, tu ne vaux vraiment pas mieux que Jacob ! **

**- Hé ! Regardez qui voila ! Toute la clique des Mu Zeta sigma !** nous interrompit Angie pour nous montrer le groupe de filles qui faisait son entrée dans le bar.

**- Oh non ! Juste une soirée de répit, c'est tout ce que je demandais !** Me plaignis-je en repensant à toutes les épreuves plus tordues les unes que les autres que Lauren avait mis en place pour les postulantes.

**- C'est aussi horrible que ça ? **

Oh Angie…

Je repensai à cet après midi de torture à la résidence des Mu Zeta Sigma.

.:.

**Flash Back**

Pourquoi j'ai accepté ça ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOIIIIII !

Une dizaine de pauvres petites étudiantes – Alice et moi incluses, debout sur la grande table du salon de la résidence des Mu. J'ai précisé qu'on était toutes en sous vêtement ? Et que la moitié des filles avaient le corps couvert de feutre rouge ? Bref …

Les petites pestes de Mu s'amusaient à relever au marqueur chaque petit défaut – réel ou imaginaire – du corps des postulantes. Aucun n'échappait à l'œil malveillant de Lauren et de sa cour qui s'amusaient à les entourer, les barrer ou les souligner avec un enthousiasme presque malsain.

Elles en avaient terminé avec Alice et les traces de rouge étaient rares sur son corps. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à dire, Alice était mince et tonique sans un gramme en trop. Les remarques mesquines sur ses « petits seins » ou sur ses « jambe de hobbit » ne la touchait pas du tout, elle semblait presque amusée de se retrouver en Victoria's Secret sur une table de salle à manger. Lauren avait été moins vache cette fois. Etonnant, ou peut-être pas lorsqu'on savait qu'elle cherchait à se mettre Alice dans la poche. Mais quelque chose me disait qu'elle ne serait pas aussi tendre avec moi.

D'ailleurs c'était mon tour maintenant.

- **Isabella…**murmura-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien, **ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai prévu celui la spécialement pour toi,** continua Lauren en agitant un feutre neuf sous mon nez.

**Fin du Flash Back**

.:.

La voix d'Alice ramena au présent.

**- Non Angie, Bee exagère, c'est parce qu'elle a pris l'épreuve de mercredi trop au sérieux.**

**- Il s'est passé quoi ?**

**- Elles se sont juste amusées à nous dessiner au marqueur sur le corps, rien de bien méchant. **

**- Rien de… ? **je m'étouffais presque. **Ça m'a pris des heures pour retirer cette saloperie de ma poitrine !**

- **Ooooh le **_**Pen of Shame **_**! ****Elles adorent ce truc. **

**- J'avais remarqué merci Angie,** marmonnai-je

**- En fait…**elle sembla chercher ses mots**, c'est le principe de l'humiliation pour mieux te manipuler après,** repris Angela plus sérieusement, **les rabaisser, effacer leur personnalité et les façonner selon leurs critères.**

**- En blondasse antipathique ? Non merci ! **

**- Moi ça m'a plutôt amusé, enfin peut-être pas lorsqu'elles se sont acharnées sur cette fille qui louchait,** dit Alice. **Elles lui ont carrément fait un œil au beurre rouge !**

**- Elles sont plutôt tordues ces confréries si vous voulez mon avis. **

**- Non, pas toutes Bella, juste celle que vous avez rejoins ! **se moqua Angela avant d'éclater de rire.

Pendant qu'on discutait, le groupe était allé s'installer dans un petit coin surélevé, à l'écart de l'effervescence de la salle. Le coin V.I.P d'après Angela. Ca ne m'étonnait même pas. Je ne savais pas d'où me venait cette hostilité envers Lauren. Au premier regard que nous avions échangé, j'ai su qu'avec elle, ce ne serait pas…

**- Merde ! **lâchai-je lentement en me retournant vers les filles.

De l'extérieur, je restai calme, posée, maitresse de moi-même… A l'intérieur, c'était une autre histoire.

_Il est la ! Il est la ! Il est là ! Putain ! Et encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs !_

Face à mes amies, je ne pus retenir le grand sourire idiot qui me barrait la figure.

**- Edward, **dis-je simplement**. A trois heures. **

**- Quelles trois heures ? Les tiennes ou les miennes ? **

**- Alice ! **grognai-je en indiquant ma droite d'un petit mouvement de tête.

Alice lança un coup d'œil discret dans la direction pendant qu'Angela levait les yeux au ciel. Les miens étaient irrémédiablement attirés vers lui. Avant d'avoir pu arrêter le mouvement, ils se reposèrent sur l'homme qui m'obsédait, jours _et nuits_.

Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je constatai qu'il m'avait aussi vu. A ce moment précis, il me regardait, moi. Non, il me fixait, intensément alors qu'il continuait de discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Juste…ses yeux, sur moi.

Je savais qu'il fallait que je…que je, je ne savais pas trop quoi mais je ne pouvais décemment pas passer le reste de la soirée à le dévisager comme ça. Alice leva une main en guise de salut, salut auquel il répondit par un petit clin d'œil. _Arghh_…Angie tapota la table de la main pour attirer mon attention, me libérant de l'emprise d'Edward. Pourquoi ne se levait-il pas ? Est-ce qu'il comptait vraiment rester assis là, à me fixer de loin ? J'esquissai un geste vers lui lorsque son attention fut détournée de moi.

_Mais oui, bien sûr, comme si on ne l'avait pas vu venir hein ! _

Lauren, Jessica et les autres. Elles s'étaient installées sur les poufs et les fauteuils en cuir qui entouraient la table d'Edward. Lauren s'était carrément installée sur ses genoux. Depuis mon point d'observation, ils semblèrent échanger un loooong baiser langoureux mais le rire chaud et vibrant d'Edward retentit au même moment. Il la souleva à bout de bras et l'installa sur le sofa à côté de lui. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser s'échapper le souffle que je n'avais même pas eu conscience de retenir.

**- Y'en a qui ne manque vraiment pas d'air ! **

Même dans mes pires cauchemars…

**- Est-ce qu'ils sont…ensemble ?** Demandais-je difficilement, la voix aussi blanche que devait l'être mon teint.

Angie répondit après un éclat de rire.

**- Elle aurait aimé ! Mais malheureusement pour elle, il a tiré son coup et ciao, **finit-elle en me regardant.

On n'avait pas la même définition de « ciao » ! Ils m'avaient l'air sacrément proche.

**- Il s'est tapé l'iceberg,** s'exclama Ali avec une moue dégoutée.

Je pris le temps d'observer Lauren, d'un point de vue masculin cette fois. Grande. Elancée. Blonde. Les yeux d'un bleu tirant sur le violet, une petite bouche pulpeuse et un teint bronzé. Tout mon contraire quoi !

**- Elle est plutôt sexy**, ai-je reconnu, **si on exclut son air hautain.**

**- Ouais, je suppose,** acquiesça Alice de mauvaise grâce.

J'observai le petit groupe encore une fois. D'autres personnes les avaient rejointes, discutant, riant, buvant. Et Edward dans tout ça ? Eh bien, il discutait, riait et buvait. Il était avec ses amis, c'était normal qu'il s'amuse avec eux,…ou avec elle. Parce qu'apparemment, il répondait à ses sourires, lui parlait à l'oreille, et la laissait poser sa main sur sa cuisse…alors qu'il savait que je le regardais. Je croisai son regard pendant que Lauren était toujours scotchée à lui. Je m'attendais presque à la voir lui lécher la joue. Malgré moi, je sentis mes yeux lancer des éclairs.

_Au moins, on est fixé là._

Après cinq jours entiers sans nouvelles et ensuite cette démonstration, le message me paraissait plutôt clair. On avait couché ensemble, ça avait été incroyable la première fois, explosif la deuxième et aussi intense durant la nuit qui avait suivi. Mais dans toute cette overdose de sexe, on ne s'était rien promis. On n'était pas un couple, il n'y avait donc aucune exclusivité entre nous. Ça, c'était ce que me disait la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau, l'autre était à deux doigts d'aller les séparer à coup de pied. Merde, je sentis une boule douloureuse se former dans ma gorge. Et tout le monde savait que la boule dans la gorge précédait toujours les larmes, et ce n'était pas envisageable du tout maintenant. Je lui en voulais de me faire me sentir aussi mal. Je le fusillai du regard en serrant les poings.

Au moment même où Angie posa la main sur mon bras, Edward repoussa Lauren et vida son verre d'un trait.

**- Bella ?**

Je tournai vivement la tête vers Angela en me ré-adossant à mon siège mais surtout en essayant de ne pas reporter ma colère contre elle. J'avais bougé sans m'en rendre compte.

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?** demanda Alice effaré.

**- Pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état ma Bella, on a droit au même cinéma à chaque fois que Lauren est dans les parages. Elle joue la sangsue…**

**- …et lui se laisse faire**, terminai-je avec amertume.

**- Hé ! Ne prends surtout pas ça pour un encouragement ! Edward n'est pas…**

**- …pour moi, j'ai bien compris ton point de vue Angie.**

**- Mais tu vas arrêter de finir mes phrases ! **

**- Quand tu arrêteras de radoter ! **

Après un dernier coup d'œil vers le coin vip, je constatai, surprise, qu'il n'était plus là.

_Ne le cherche pas de yeux,… ne le cherche pas des yeux,…_

Je sentais déjà poindre un horrible mal de crâne.

**- Je crois qu'il me faut un verre**, lâchai-je en soupirant.

**- Et des frites ! Je meurs de faim ! **

Alice et moi nous levâmes pendant qu'Angela restait à notre table. Ma meilleure amie passa son bras autour de ma taille et me chuchota à l'oreille :

**- Ne t'en fais pas ma Bee, mon petit doigt me dit qu'il y a une bonne explication à tout ça.**

**- Tu sais quelque chose Alice ?**

Au lieu de répondre, elle sautilla jusqu'au comptoir – avec moi, toujours accrochée à elle ! Je me hissai sur un des tabourets du bar, à côté de moi Ali, essayait d'attirer l'attention du barman malgré la foule.

**- S'il vous plait !** disait mon amie quand le serveur passa devant nous.

_Bon, ben à cette allure la…_

**- Hey ! Hello !** Continuait-elle en élevant la voix.

**- Oui, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?**

**- Une tequila et…**elle me regarda.

**- Vodka, définitivement vodka**.

Les yeux de l'homme passèrent sur moi mais s'arrêtèrent sur elle.

**- Je peux avoir votre carte d'identité mademoiselle ?**

**- Quoi ?** Feignit-elle de ne pas comprendre.

Je faillis éclater de rire. Ca n'a pas raté ! C'était toujours Alice qui se faisait contrôler. A raison d'ailleurs étant donné que nous n'avions pas l'âge légal pour boire de l'alcool. Ok, ce n'était pas bien mais, hé ! On ne passait pas non plus toutes nos soirées en boite. Quand on ne voulait pas mourir de soif, je m'occupais des boissons.

**- Ecoutez**, continuai Ali, **je serais devant vous si je n'avais pas l'âge légal ?**

**- Carte d'identité**, se buta à répéter le serveur.

Je souriais intérieurement, attendant le moment ou ça allait prendre une tournure franchement drôle. Elle sortit sa carte de sa pochette et la tendit le plus dignement possible. Je savais qu'elle croisait les doigts sous le comptoir, priant pour qu'il la lui rende vite. Parce que, non, Alice ne s'appelait pas Lingling Yamamoto, et non, elle n'était pas née en 1983. D'ailleurs, je ne m'appelais pas Georgina Ivanovich mais moi, au moins, je n'avais pas les yeux bridés sur ma photo.

C'était évidemment de fausses cartes – désolée papa ! Notre « contact » nous avait refilé les modèles bon marché, pas celles faites sur mesure que nous avions commandé. Et maintenant, il était dans la nature avec notre argent, enfin, celui d'Alice !

Les yeux du barman faisait la navette entre le papier plastifié à la va-vite et la personne devant lui, le visage perplexe et les yeux plissés. Mon amie restait calme alors que je me retenais de sourire.

**- On peut avoir nos boissons maintenant, **s'impatientait-elle

Il allait lui remettre sa pièce quand quelque chose retint manifestement son attention. Il l'approcha de ses yeux et secoua la tête.

**- Je veux bien que tu te sois fait débrider les yeux mais tu ne va pas me faire avaler que t'es née un 30 Février !**

Et voilà ! C'était la troisième fois qu'elle l'utilisait mais ce 30 était toujours passé inaperçu. En pleine nuit, les videurs de boite de nuit de L.A n'étaient pas si regardants. Mais là, sous les néons du bar, il sautait pratiquement aux yeux.

**- C'est juste une faute de frappe**, protesta Alice avec une parfaite mauvaise foi.

**- C'est ça ! J'en ai vu de pire sur ce campus. **

**- Rends-moi ma carte et garde là ta tequila !**

**- Elle est confisquée…**

**- Mais…**

**-…et tout ce que t'auras ce soir, c'est un jus de fruit.**

Alice croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, jeta au barman un coup d'œil assassin et commença à parlementer. Je regardai la scène depuis mon tabouret, mon pied battant en rythme avec la musique. J'évitai d'intervenir, Alice se débrouillant très bien toute seule pour mettre la pagaille mais quand elle tenta d'attraper l'homme par-dessus le comptoir, je la retins de justesse. Voyons le bon côté des choses, sa folie avait au moins éloigné mes idées de double meurtre.

Mon voisin de tabouret laissa échapper un petit rire, sûrement amusé par mon lutin personnel. D'un coup d'œil discret, je remarquai son jean délavé et son t-shirt gris qui moulait un torse finement musclé. _Pas mal…_ Je ne voulais pas le dévisager mais j'apercevais du coin de l'œil l'éclat brillant d'une boucle d'oreille, les maillons d'une chaine en argent qui faisait le tour de sa nuque, dégagée par une couette haute dont le contour était coupé court. _Sexy…_ Il fit tourner une Corona entre ses doigts, avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Je suivis le mouvement des yeux et tombai sur un regard d'un bleu saisissant, vif, lumineux.

Je retins une exclamation, surprise. Ce n'était pas du tout un étudiant !

**- Professeur Whitlock !**

Alice était toujours aux prises avec le serveur et n'avait pas remarqué que l'amour de sa vie se tenait juste à côté d'elle. Il but une autre gorgée en haussant un sourcil dans ma direction.

**- Vous n'êtes pas une de mes élèves**, fit-il remarquer

**- Non, en effet. **

**- Mais votre amie là oui**, continua-t-il en pointant Alice de sa bière.

- **Alice ? Oui, elle suit votre cours de comptabilité. Je suis Bella Swan, fac de lettre,** me présentai-je.

Je lui tendis une main qu'il serra en retour.

**- Jasper Whitlock, et pas besoin de m'appeler professeur,** dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Waaaa ! Je comprenais tooootalement pourquoi Alice craquait sur lui ! En parlant d'Alice, je lui balançai un discret coup de coude dans les côtes pour attirer son attention par ici. Elle s'apprêtait à se plaindre – encore ! – lorsqu'elle resta figée, les yeux écarquillés, fixés par-dessus mon épaule.

**- Eh bien Mlle Brandon, vous êtes très différente de la petite chose toute douce qui assiste à mes cours.**

**- Monsieur Whitlock…Je...heu…je ne…**

Alice qui bégaie, un fait très rare qui mérite d'être noté ! Elle se tourna vers moi à la recherche d'une aide quelconque. Reprenant la méthode d'Angie, je haussai les épaules en articulant un « bonne chance » silencieux. Je me retournai vers Jasper, lui offris mon plus beau sourire et m'enfuis avec un des verres qu'elle avait finalement réussi à avoir. Je n'avais pas fais trois pas que je rentrai dans un mur, ou plutôt dans quelqu'un. Une poitrine musclée, des épaules larges, une bouche rieuse, des yeux malicieux et une tignasse d'un brun profond. Ce visage me disait vaguement quelque chose.

**- Hey ! Je te connais toi ! Je ne sais plus d'où mais je sais…**

**- Imagine-moi à poil, tu trouveras,** me taquina-t-il, l'air goguenard.

**- A poil ? **

Attends, attends, ça me revenait. Ma chambre… des draps froissés d'où émergeaient des cheveux bruns…

**- Tu es le Emmett de Rose ! **

**- Techniquement, je ne suis pas SON Emmett. Et toi, tu es la Bella d'Edward.**

**- Edward ? Cullen ? Tu le connais ?**

**- Emmett Cullen pour vous servir mademoiselle,** se présenta-t-il.

**- Tu es donc son… ?**

**- Grand frère préféré et accessoirement propriétaire de ce bar. **

**- Je suppose que je dois te remercier pour ça, **dis-je en levant le verre que je tenais.

**- Et tu me remercieras encore plus après !**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Deuxième porte au fond du couloir. **

**- Quoi ? **

**- C'est là qu'il se cache ! **

Et il me laissa plantée là.

.:.

**POV EDWARD**

Bella était là ! Merde j'étais en train de creuser une putain de tranchée entre la porte et le bureau massif de mon frère. Elle était là et je ne pouvais pas aller vers elle et encore moins la prendre dans mes bras. Parce que le Sin's un samedi soir, ce n'était plus un bar, c'était un sacré nid de vipères. Avec Lauren et sa clique d'un coté, Jane et la sienne de l'autre, même Tanya vient trainer ici dans l'espoir de me mettre le grappin dessus. Ah oui, j'oubliais, Lady Gossip voulait aussi sa part. Et contrairement aux autres fois, je prenais la menace au sérieux. Je n'avais pas envie de voir la vie privée de Bella étalée sur le blog d'une folle furieuse.

Voila pourquoi je m'efforçai de rester loin d'elle depuis dimanche, même quand ce salopard de Black l'embrassait ou manquait de l'étouffer. J'avais serré les dents en essayant de ne pas m'arracher les cheveux. Emmett s'était foutu de ma gueule, copieusement. A ma place il aurait envoyé Lady G se faire foutre et fracasser la face de Black. Ouais. Sauf qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas attirer l'attention sur Bella. Ne surtout pas la jeter en pâture à ces enragées. Dès que je m'intéressais d'un peu trop près à une fille, elle se retrouvait au cœur des ragots. Je faisais ça pour son bien.

Continuer à supporter Lauren, comme d'habitude, ça aussi c'était pour son bien. Mais Putain de bordel de merde ! J'avais vu ses yeux. La peine derrière la colère. Comme si je l'avais trahi et….

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit derrière moi, laissant entrer le brouhaha qui montait de la salle.

**- C'est bon Emmett, je vais rentrer…Isabella ? **

Elle referma la porte, silencieuse et s'y appuya. D'ailleurs son silence m'étonnait. Elle avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère. Et une Isabella Swan en colère était tout sauf silencieuse.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? **

Elle me dévisageait sans dire un mot, les yeux plissés. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose sur mon visage.

**- Emmett m'a dit que tu étais là**, murmura-t-elle en avançant dans la pièce tandis que je reculais pour m'appuyer contre le bureau.

Il y a une semaine à peine, c'était elle la proie vers laquelle je m'avançais, aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui tentai de m'éloigner. En fait, j'étais à deux doigts de craquer et l'avoir devant moi était au dessus de mes forces.

**- Je suis désolé de…**commençai-je.

**- Je me disais que…**dit-elle au même moment.

**- Les femmes d'abord.**

Encore un silence. Elle secoua la tête avant de se détourner.

**- Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, je vais te laisser.**

**- Non ! Bella attends…,** m'écriai-je avant qu'elle ne tourne la poignée.

Sa main resta crispée dessus. Après une très longue seconde, elle finit par la lâcher… dieu merci.

J'avais une décision à prendre. Maintenant. Parce que si je ne disais rien, elle passerait la porte et je n'étais pas sûr de la revoir un jour. Et ça, ce n'était pas envisageable. Je marchai jusqu'à elle et posai la main sur son bras. Je la sentis se raidir mais elle ne me repoussa pas quand j'entremêlai mes doigts aux siens.

**- Laisse moi…Viens par là**, dis-je simplement en l'entrainant vers le bureau.

**- Tu sais, si tu ne voulais pas me revoir, il fallait juste le dire Edward.**

Je l'installai sur la surface vernie de la table et je pris place sur une des chaises, face à elle. Elle prit un air buté et croisa les bras.

**- Bella…,** me lançai-je sans savoir par où commencer.

Je m'immobilisai en sentant mes doigts fourrager dans mes mèches.

**- Je voulais te rappeler, tu peux me croire. Toi et moi…cette nuit là c'était… Putain ! Je n'ai jamais connu ça avec personne…**

**- Pour moi aussi c'était génial,…. alors pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quoi ? C'est à cause de Jake ?**

**- On va éviter de parler de Jacob Black ce soir si tu veux bien, **grinçai-je.

**- Alors quoi ? C'est ton style de sauter une fille et de la renvoyer chez elle au petit matin ?**

**- T'exagères pas un peu Bella ?**

**- Tu t'es débarrassé de moi, sans explications et sans plus de nouvelles. Excuse-moi si je me pose des questions sur toi. Surtout depuis que j'ai appris que tu es une sorte de …Don Juan briseur de cœur. N'essaie même pas de nier Cullen, **ajouta-t-elle comme je commençais à protester**, je t'ai vu avec elle !**

**- Qui ça ? **

**- La blonde de tout à l'heure, **cracha Bella.

**- Elle ne compte pas Bella, elle se …**

**- Ha ! Tu vois ! Tu prends, tu consommes et tu ne rappelles jamais ! **

**- Tu ne comprends pas, je fais ça pour toi ! **

**- Pour moi ? Tu va me sortir encore une connerie du genre « j'ai préféré ne pas te rappeler parce que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ».**

**- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça,** dis-je en réprimant une petite grimace.

**- Allez, sois encore plus vague…** s'exclama Bella d'une voix sarcastique.

**- Comment t'expliquer,… certaines de mes ex ne comprennent pas vraiment la notion de rupture.** **Elles peuvent devenir de véritables harpies quand je sors avec une autre fille et cette fois ci j'aimerais autant qu'elles ne s'en prennent pas à toi. **

**- Mais t'es quoi au juste sur ce campus ? Un demi-dieu ? C'est toi le serial fucker et c'est à ces pauvres malheureuses qu'elles s'en prennent ! La vie est vraiment injuste si tu veux mon avis, **lança-t-elle perfidement.

Comment pouvait-on tenter de protéger quelqu'un et avoir envie d'étrangler cette même personne deux minutes plus tard.

**- C'est ma faute si elles en ont après moi en plus ! **

**- Ooooh pauvre Edward ! Harcelé par des petites étudiantes en chaleur. **

**- T'es vraiment une sale mioche quand tu t'y mets Bella, tu le sais ça ? En temps normal, je me contrefous de ces filles mais cette fois, c'est…différent.**

Elle resta silencieuse un moment avant de reprendre plus doucement.

**- Tu aurais dû m'expliquer ça plus tôt, au lieu de me laisser mariner pendant des jours.**

**- J'ai essayé de me tenir loin de toi, pour éviter ça justement mais…**

**- C'est très gentil de ta part Edward mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée, je suis une grande fille, **me coupa-t-elle

Ça, je l'avais bien remarqué !

**- Je suppose que Lauren fait partie de ces pestes.**

**- Tu la connais ? **Demandai-je sans pouvoir empêcher mes sourcils de se froncer.

Lauren n'était pas du genre à trainer avec des premières années.

**- Je suis une…future Mu Zeta Sigma.**

**- Merde ! C'est pire que ce que je pensais.**

**- Je ne te le fais pas dire !**

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne paraissait pas enchantée à cette idée. Je me levai de mon siège et dus m'accrocher au dossier pour m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle pouvait aussi bien me rendre mon étreinte que tenter de m'arracher les yeux.

**- Ecoute Bella, toi et moi, je n'ai jamais rien connu d'aussi bon…**

**- Peut-être,** consentit Bella de mauvaise grâce alors qu'une adorable rougeur colorait ses joues.

**- Et je n'ai pas envie de me passer de toi, surtout pas à cause d'une bande d'excitées.** **Le seul moyen que j'ai pour être tranquille, c'est de protéger ma vie privée. Ne pas…l'exposer au grand jour.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire Edward ?**

**- J'ai envie de continuer à te voir mais sans le crier sur tous les toits.**

**-** **Tu sous entends quoi ? Une espèce de liaison clandestine ? **demanda-t-elle surprise.

**- Dis comme ça… Non, je te propose juste de se voir mais sans ébruiter ce qui se passe entre nous.**

**- Tu veux qu'on se voit en cachette quoi !** Insista-t-elle, un petit sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

**- Je dirais plus de rester discret.**

**- Oh arrête de jouer sur les mots Cullen !**

C'était la seule solution que j'avais trouvé, bancale certes mais je ne pouvais ni me résoudre à ne plus la voir, ni la livrer sur un plateau à cette Gossip. Lauren et les autres m'inquiétaient moins, Bella ne semblait pas du genre à se laisser piétiner par les gens et saurait sûrement les gérer. Mais, allez savoir comment, Lady Gossip avait accès à des informations que personne ne souhaitait voir à la une. Je ne connaissais pas le passé de Bella mais autant ne prendre aucun risque. Bella se leva et fit quelque pas dans la pièce. Elle semblait plongée dans une intense réflexion, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

Bordel ! Jusque là, je n'avais pas remarqué que la quasi-totalité de son dos était nu. Son haut, très sage de face, devenait carrément hot coté pile. La lumière émanant des appliques murales donnait à sa peau de magnifiques reflets dorés. A chaque passage, je sentais mon corps se tendre d'excitation. Je ne pus que m'appuyer au bureau et la regarder se battre avec sa conscience. D'un coup, elle stoppa sa ronde et vint se planter devant moi.

**- Ok ! **

… ! « Ok » quoi ? Elle acceptait ? Comme ça, sans pourparler comme elle adorait le faire ?

**- Tu es vraiment d'accord pour ça ?** Demandai-je un peu suspicieux.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

**- Je peux aussi refuser tu sais…**

**- Oh non non, pas si vite**, l'arrêtai-je en emprisonnant un de ses poignets avant de l'attirer vers moi.

Elle se retrouva dans mes bras. Enfin. Je n'avais cessé de la vouloir pendant ces cinq putains de jours où elle n'avait pas été dans mon lit. J'enfouis mon nez dans son cou, inspirant profondément pour retrouver l'odeur dont mes draps furent longtemps imprégnés. Je ne pus retenir un petit sourire lorsqu'un frisson la parcourut de la tête au pied. Son corps répondait toujours aussi bien au mien. J'encadrai son adorable visage et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens.

**- Je veux juste m'assurer qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde. Je ne cherche pas à m'engager pour le moment. Mes études de médecine me bouffent tout mon temps et je n'ai pas le temps pour une relation suivie. **

**- Ok je comprends que des fanatiques te poursuivent de leurs assiduités et que tu ne puisses plus faire un pas sans qu'on essaie de t'arracher ton slip. **

**- Ha ha ! Très drôle Bella.**

**- Alors ce serait quoi le plan ? Du sexe, sans prise de tête…**

**- …dès que l'un de nous en a envie, **finis-je à son oreille, attirant ses hanches aux miennes et lui faisant sentir à quel point je trouvais cette idée lumineuse, **et on évite d'en parler à nos amis. **

**- Connaissant Alice, elle le découvrira tôt ou tard. Quand j'essaie de lui mentir, elle le découvre **_**toujours**_**. **

**- Et elle saura tenir sa langue ?**

Ce qui m'étonnerait fort ! J'avais rencontré la meilleure amie de Bella au Sin's le jour de son pseudo kidnapping. Au lieu d'être effrayée ou même en colère, elle avait trouvé l'idée « super cool » et m'avait fait passer un véritable interrogatoire pour connaitre mes intentions envers Bella. Un sacré phénomène, cette fille !

**- …Ok, on ne lui dit rien, **se reprit-elle après trois secondes de réflexion. **Donc ce sera juste entre toi et moi**, conclut-elle doucement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Merde. Son corps était comme une drogue. Lorsque ma langue caressa la sienne, son gout s'infiltra en moi, suave et sucré. Ça faisait trop longtemps que je ne l'avais pas touché. J'en voulais plus, toujours plus, la prendre ici même et ma putain d'érection était totalement d'accord avec ça. Mes mains passèrent de ses hanches à son dos entièrement nu, les siennes griffèrent ma nuque et plongèrent dans mes cheveux.

Sa peau était chaude sous mes doigts, d'une douceur incroyable. Je la caressai jusqu'au creux des reins avant de saisir ses petites fesses rondes à pleines mains. Elle gémit contre ma bouche, les doigts enfouis dans mes mèches, me faisant presque perdre le contrôle. C'est elle qui mit fin à notre baiser et se recula pour me regarder.

**- On se verra où ? Chez toi ? **demanda Bella alors que je continuais à la câliner.** Pas chez moi en tout cas ! Tu savais que je partageais ma chambre avec la petite amie de ton frère !**

**- Rose ? **

Voila qui arrangeait les choses.

**- On aura le champ libre alors. La plupart du temps, elle traine chez mon frère. **

**- Sauf quand je tombe sur eux en train de s'envoyer en l'air,** grimaça-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

**- Ma pauvre chérie, on remplacera cette vision d'horreur par toi…**smack**…et moi…**smack**…dans ton petit lit d'étudiante.**

**- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un petit aperçu… **smack…**là…**smack**…tout de suite.**

Mon sexe se tendit en l'entendant murmurer au creux de mon oreille. Je nous retournai pour l'assoir sur le plateau du bureau et m'installai entre ses cuisses, pressant mon érection contre son centre. Tout en dévorant sa bouche de baisers, je me saisis de ses longues mèches soyeuses et les enroulai autour de mon poing. Lorsque je tirai légèrement dessus pour dégager sa gorge, son dos se cambra et sa poitrine vint frôler la mienne.

Sans relâcher mon emprise sur ses cheveux, je caressai son cou de mes lèvres, de la pointe de ma langue jusqu'à la petit zone sous son oreille. Je savais qu'elle était particulièrement sensible à cet endroit là et elle ne tarda pas à me serrer plus fort entre ses cuisses, se frottant lascivement contre moi. Ses seins pointaient vers moi d'une manière tout à fait insolente. De ma main libre, je défis le nœud au niveau de sa nuque. Le tissus blanc tomba et la laissa nue jusqu'à la taille.

Sans attendre, je plongeai sur sa poitrine, prenant un téton entre mes lèvres, le caressant de ma langue, pressant l'autre entre mes doigts. Bella se tordait sur le bois, m'attirant contre elle d'une main, l'autre toujours dans mes cheveux. Mes hanches se mouvaient d'elles même, à la recherche d'un contact plus appuyé. Si elle continuait à gémir mon nom comme ça, je n'allais pas tarder à venir. Le brouhaha caractéristique de la porte ouverte retentit soudain dans la pièce, nous faisant violemment sursauter. Je me plaçai devant Bella, tentant de la cacher pendant qu'elle remettait son top en place.

**- Hééé ! Y'a des chambres d'hôtel pour ça les enfants !** s'exclama mon idiot de frère, à la porte, un grand sourire en travers de la figure.

**- Putain Emmett dégage de là !** Criai-je dans l'espoir qu'il arrête de mater Bella, surtout que Rosalie se tenait juste derrière lui.

**- Salut la coloc ! On est quitte maintenant,** dit-il à Bella en lui faisant un clin d'œil. **Et l'offre tient toujours !**

Je ne savais pas de quelle offre il parlait au juste mais il récolta une sacré beigne de la part de Rose. Je vis cette dernière lancer un regard surpris et sourire lorsqu'elle reconnut Bella derrière moi. Elle ne dit rien mais tira Em' par la manche.

**- Rose et moi, on monte. Cameron fera la fermeture. Et évitez de saloper mon bureau les jeunes !** Lança Em' une dernière fois avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

**- Désolé pour ça, mon frère est assez lourd parfois,** m'excusai-je lorsque nous fûmes à nouveau seuls.

**- Pour la discrétion, on est mal parti si tu veux mon avis,** dit-elle en souriant.

**- Mon frère ne dira rien, quant à Rose…**

Elle sortait avec mon frère depuis quelques mois mais restait un total mystère pour moi. Elle était sympa, sans plus. Je n'avais pas creusé plus loin et de toute façon, elle ne laissait personne l'approcher de trop près, sauf Em.

**- Je m'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas**, m'assura Bella, interrompant mes pensées.

Je la regardai, assise là, devant moi, les lèvres gonflées par nos baisers, les joues rosies et les yeux embrumés par le désir.

Elle était magnifique.

**- Je dois y retourner**, murmura Bella en m'attirant à elle et en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**- Hors de question**, répondis-je en souriant, la serrant en retour.

A force de baisers et de caresses, je réussis à la retenir encore dix minutes. Mais malgré tout mon déploiement de charme, elle sauta de la table et rajusta ses vêtements.

**- Alice et Angela m'attendent Edward. J'ai promis de ne pas être longue et ça fait un bout de temps que je suis coincée ici, avec toi…**

**- Ok mais sache que je suis totalement contre cette idée, **la taquinai-je en piquant encore quelques baisers sur son adorable bouche.

Se retournant, elle se pencha sur le bureau et gribouilla sur une feuille.

**- Tiens mon numéro, beau gosse. Appelle-moi, **susurra-t-elle en glissant le bout de papier dans la poche arrière de mon jean.

Merde… J'adore de plus en plus cette fac !

.:.

**POV BELLA**

Après un dernier baiser, je me faufilai hors du bureau, laissant Edward à l'intérieur. A l'instant où je posais le pied dans le couloir, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre ce garçon là…hum…celui du cours d'Alice, qui, si ma mémoire était bonne, se trouvait être le frère de la fameuse Jane. Oui Alec je crois. Merde ! Je refermai la porte derrière moi, essayant de passer sans me faire remarquer. Mais malheureusement, mon regard croisa le sien.

_Il ne peut pas savoir Bella…_

Je le saluai d'un signe de tête, priant pour qu'Edward ne sorte pas du bureau au même moment. Je fis semblant d'être absorbée par les posters ornant les murs du couloir. Je sentis son regard dans mon dos et accélérai le pas. Je passai par le bar avant de rejoindre les filles à notre table. Elles étaient en pleine conversation mais j'avais du mal à y participer. J'étais carrément sur une autre planète. Par-dessus la musique, j'entendis mon portable biper. Je venais de recevoir un sms. Avant même de l'avoir ouvert, je savais de qui il était. Je plongeai la main dans ma pochette pour en sortir mon BlackB.

**« Hâte de retrouver ton corps …**

…**de t'entendre gémir et crier mon nom. »**

_Oh god… Edward…_

**- Ça va Bella ?** me demanda Alice, interrompant un instant son débat avec Angie au sujet de Jasper.

**- Hum ? **

Je me forçai à redescendre de mon nuage pour lui répondre.

**- Oh oui oui ça va. **

**- Sûre ? Tu sais avec Edw…**

**- Ça va bien je te dis, Ali. **

Je lui souris jusqu'à ce qu'elle détourne les yeux, haussant les épaules. Je reportai mon attention sur le sms.

**« Tu me manques déjà.**

**E. »**

* * *

.:.

**J'aurais du titrer le chapitre « Proposition Indécente » ^^ **

**Perso, à la place de Bella, je n'aurais même pas réfléchi deux seconde hihi**

**Mais à mon avis, ce ne sera pas de la tarte de garder cette « relation secrète », et bien disons…secrète ! lol **

**D'ailleurs vous en pensez quoi ? ^^ La parole est à vous ! *enclenche son microphone***

**.:.**

**Je vous fais plein de bisou et je me fais un devoir de poster plus rapidement le chap. 7…enfin dans la mesure du possible ^^**

**Petite Astuce**** : Si vous voulez avoir une indication sur le jour de post, je réponds aux reviews dès que le chapitre part chez sa relectrice ^^ **

**Kiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssss **

**Khassidy**


	7. Chapter 7

.:.

**Me revoici avec un peu de retard donc trêve de blablatage !**

**Thanks à Joeymalia42 pour la correction, **

**Et un grand merci à mes supers revieweuz ^^**

**On se retrouve en bas :D**

.:.

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**\(^o^)/ Bonne Lecture ! \(^o^)/**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

(_Soundtrack_: _Super Bass_, Nicki Minaj)

Pour la centième fois, je me retournai dans le lit. Pffffffff…. Ça faisait plus d'une heure que je me tournais et me retournais dans mon lit. _Putain de Californie_, j'en venais presque à regretter Forks ! Je crevais de chaud, et à ce stade, je ne savais plus si la chaleur venait de l'extérieur ou si elle émanait de mon propre corps. Une légère brise passait par la fenêtre restée ouverte mais elle n'arrivait pas à chasser la moiteur de ma peau, ni à calmer mon souffle anormalement court.

Les yeux fixés au plafond, je repensai à la fin de la soirée et sentis un petit sourire étirer mes lèvres. Personne n'avait remarqué notre manège à Edward et à moi…les regards, les sourires, les frôlements au bar… mais l'agent spécial Brandon n'avait pas manqué de revenir à la charge. En réponse à l'avalanche de questions d'Alice, j'avais simplement répondu qu'Edward et moi, on s'était bien éclaté mais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas avoir de relation suivie – ce qui était la vérité ! – et que de toute façon, je devais me concentrer sur mes cours – autre vérité ! Angela avait applaudi à trois mains mais ma meilleure amie m'avait regardé fixement. Je pouvais lire sur sa figure toutes les exclamations que lui hurlait son cerveau. De « qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ? » à « j'appelle l'hôpital psy maintenant ou j'attends encore un peu ? » en passant par « Mais non ! Mais non ! C'est une blague ou j'ai dû mal comprendre ». Elle ne pouvait pas croire que j'ai pu tirer un trait sur lui aussi vite. Pas après une semaine à me morfondre de ne pas le voir. D'ailleurs, moi aussi j'aurais trouvé ça bizarre ! J'avais fini par ajouter qu'Edward était à l'origine de la décision et tout devint plus logique pour elle !

_J'sais pas comment on doit le prendre ça… ?_

_Et ça se dit mon amie…_

A bout de nerfs, je balançai l'oreiller à travers la chambre et repoussai ma couverture. En fait, je me trainais cet état depuis le Sin's ! Merci Edward. J'avais accepté…aaaaah – là, mon sourire était carrément énorme – j'avais accepté d'entretenir une relation secrète, ou un truc du genre, avec lui ! _Une amitié améliorée…mais l'amitié en moins_, pensai-je avec amusement. Pour ça, il faudrait qu'on arrête de se grimper dessus dès qu'on se retrouvait dans la même pièce, chose très difficile à faire pour ma part. C'était comme si son corps appelait le mien, et une fois que j'étais dans ses bras, il savait exactement quoi faire pour éveiller mon désir et surtout pour le satisfaire. L'avoir à chaque fois que j'en avais envie, c'était inimaginable, surtout avec toutes les filles faisant la queue pour lui mettre la main dessus. C'était aussi ce qui m'avait poussé à garder privée cette relation. Edward avait certes une belle gueule mais je ne me voyais pas partir en croisade contre les harpies. Et même si je voulais être avec lui, devoir me prendre la tête avec Lauren & Co ne me réjouissait pas plus que ça !

Je sentis la vibration avant d'entendre _Super Bass_ s'échapper de mon Blackberry. Je jetai un œil au réveil de Rose – le mien, toujours aussi mort depuis la rentrée – qui indiquait trois heures du matin. Ce n'était ni Alice, ni ma mère et encore moins mon père, chacun ayant sa propre sonnerie. Numéro inconnu. _Edward ?_ A l'instar de Nicki Minaj, les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent alors que je décrochais.

**- Allo ?**

**- **_**C'est moi.**_

Ma bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri silencieux et je me retins de bondir du lit pour danser la gigue. Je me calmai deux seconde pour lui répondre.

**- Moi qui ? **

**- **_**Bellaaa**_**,** se contenta-t-il de dire, mi amusé, mi agacé.

**- Edwaaard,** répondis-je sur le même ton.

**- **_**Je suis en bas…**_

- **En bas ? Comme dans en bas de mon bâtiment ?**

_- __**En bas comme dans dépêche-toi de venir m'ouvrir ! **_

Je me précipitai à la fenêtre et écartai les rideaux tout en les retenant devant moi. En scrutant l'obscurité, je devinais bien une silhouette assise sur une des petites tables de pique-nique du parc qui faisait face à la résidence. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir, de la nuque jusqu'au creux des reins.

**- Tiens, y****'****a un rodeur en bas de chez moi !**

**- Tu savais qu'il y avait une exhibitionniste au 6****ème**** étage ?**

Je resserrai vivement le pan du rideau autour de moi.

**- Mais je ne me plaignais pas ! **

**- Tu es vraiment impossible Edward.**

**- Hé ! Qui a commencé hein ? **

**- Ton esprit pervers ! Bon, j'arrive. **

Je reposai mon téléphone et parcourus ma chambre des yeux. _Aaargh…_au moins elle était propre mais Rosalie et moi n'étions pas des maniaques du rangement. Des bouquins, des fringues, du maquillage,… Je me détournai du bordel et allumai ma lampe de chevet. C'est fou comment une petite lumière tamisée pouvait créer une ambiance cosy et surtout masquer le désordre ! J'enfilai mon grand sweat élimé, saisis mes clés et refermai doucement ma porte. Les visites étaient interdites passé une heure du matin, les fêtards n'étaient pas encore rentrés et ceux qui avaient cours comme Alice étaient plongés dans un profond sommeil. Les couloirs étaient donc complètement déserts.

Les chiffres de l'ascenseur défilaient devant mes yeux sans que je ne les voie. Toute mon attention était tournée vers l'homme qui m'attendait dehors. Qui me voulait moi, et pas une autre. L'envie de trépigner me repris et je me hâtai dans le grand hall, jusqu'à l'entrée. Je ralentis devant la porte de la concierge, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Pour avoir introduit Alice ici après l'heure du couvre feu, je savais que son ouïe était fine et son sommeil léger.

Je déverrouillai la porte et tirai difficilement le lourd battant en bois vers moi. Une grande main se plaqua contre le panneau, allégeant ma tache. Une bourrasque de vent pénétra dans le hall, emplissant mes narines d'une odeur que je reconnaitrais entre mille.

**- Hey,** soufflais-je doucement, en levant les yeux vers Edward.

**- Hey…,** murmura-t-il en retour. **Je peux entrer ?**

**- Je ne sais pas…** Je fis mine de regarder par-dessus mon épaule puis d'hésiter. T**u sais à cette heure ci, les visiteurs sont interdits…**

**- Si je promets de rester sage, tu penses pouvoir faire une exception ?** fit-il avec un sourire angélique, reprenant des mots déjà sortis de ma bouche.

**- Si tu as décidé de rester sage, je te laisse dehors ! All****ez**** rentre. **

Son sourire s'élargit comme je saisissais son t-shirt pour l'attirer à l'intérieur. Ses bras se refermèrent sur moi et sa bouche trouva tout de suite la mienne. Je poussai un petit soupir de contentement en retrouvant enfin le gout de sa langue…_ah bon ? Ça ne faisait que quatre heures ?…._ Je me serrai contre son corps et passai mes bras autour de son cou…

**- Meeeerde !**

**-…la porte,** finit Edward pendant que celle-ci se refermait avec un bruit qui résonna dans toute l'entrée.

Je me détachai d'Edward et jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi. Un rai de lumière filtrait déjà sous la porte de la gardienne.

**- Je crois qu'on va se faire choper si on reste planté là, ma belle**, murmura-t-il, pince sans rire.

Déjà, des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre dans le petit appartement.

**- Sans blague Edward ! Viens, je pense qu'on peut arriver jusqu'aux ascenseurs**, soufflai-je en attrapant sa main tout en calculant la distance à parcourir.

**- Tu rêves Bella, il vaut mieux attendre qu'elle fasse sa ronde…**

**- Si, elle nous trouve…**

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, éclairant toute l'entrée. Edward me souleva dans ses bras et nous entraina dans le petit renfoncement qui menait au sous sol, nous cachant de justesse. Nous étions plongés dans l'obscurité, pressés contre un des murs du hall - enfin surtout moi, pressée entre le mur…et lui ! J'appuyai sur la surface dure de son ventre, essayant de l'éloigner de moi pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

- **Arrêtes de gigoter sinon elle va nous repérer**, murmura-t-il en se penchant pour surveiller Mme Gonzales.

**- Mais tu m'écr…**

Sa main se plaqua sur ma bouche, me faisant taire.

_Ok. J'me la ferme_, pensai-je vexée.

Prenant mon mal en patience, je fermai les yeux et appuyai ma tête contre le mur. Un instant plus tard, je sentis une de ses longues jambes musclée s'insinuer entre mes cuisses, me faisant rouvrir les yeux d'un coup. Edward se rapprocha encore pendant que le faisceau d'une lampe torche fouillait l'obscurité à coté de nous. Par reflexe, je l'attirai un peu plus à moi. Dans le mouvement, mes seins s'écrasèrent sur son torse et le tissu brut de son jean frotta durement contre mon entrejambe. Comme d'habitude, mon corps réagit au quart de tour. Mes mains se refermèrent sur sa taille pendant qu'un éclair de plaisir me traversait de la tête au pied. Mon gémissement fut en partie camouflé par sa main qui me bâillonnait toujours mais Edward était suffisamment proche pour l'entendre. En l'espace d'une seconde, j'oubliai où j'étais ainsi que la concierge et sa putain de lampe qui nous frôlait à chaque passage. Je voulais juste retrouver les sensations intenses que seul Edward pouvait me procurer et dans cet état, même sa main sur ma bouche m'excitait. Reportant son attention sur moi, il retira ses doigts de mes lèvres, libérant mon souffle qui se faisait de plus en plus court. Je ne voyais pas son visage mais je savais qu'il avait remarqué le changement. Ma poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait à un rythme plus rapide, mes mains qui le serrait fermement, ou plus sûrement, l'odeur de mon désir qui commençait à flotter autour de nous.

**- Bella…**

J'adorais cette façon qu'il avait de prononcer mon nom, d'une voix étranglée, comme si je le mettais à l'agonie. Lorsqu'on faisait l'amour, cette même voix avait le pouvoir de me caresser de l'intérieur, à des endroits que son corps ne pourrait jamais atteindre.

Moi, j'étais bien incapable de prononcer un mot. J'avais constaté que ma capacité à réfléchir était inversement proportionnel à mon état d'excitation. Et ce dernier augmentait dangereusement depuis que les mains d'Edward avaient glissés sous mon sweat jusqu'à la fine culotte en soie rose que j'avais enfilé après la douche. Me saisissant les hanches, il me frotta une nouvelle fois contre lui et je réprimai de justesse un petit cri de plaisir quand ma minette se contracta douloureusement. La tension qui s'était accumulée depuis que j'avais quitté le Sin' – légèrement frustrée je dois dire – se changeait maintenant en une irrépressible envie de me faire baiser à même le mur. Ses mains remontèrent fébrilement, caressèrent mon ventre et empaumèrent mes seins. Instinctivement, je me cambrai et pressai mes pointes durcies contre ses doigts. Mes bras s'étaient crochetés d'eux même autour de son cou, j'attirai sa bouche à la mienne, oubliant totalement Mme Gonzales qui devait rôder dans le couloir. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres.

**- La voix est libre.**

**- Mmm ? Quoi ?**

**- On peut y aller…sauf si tu veux que je te prenne contre ce mur…**

Le fait que j'envisage sérieusement cette option prouvait que mon état était passé d'excité à franchement surexcité. Edward dut percevoir mon hésitation car il empoigna ma culotte dans un grognement. Je le sentais prêt à la déchirer au premier signe affirmatif de ma part. Mais je pouvais encore me contrôler !...enfin j'essayais vraiment, même si à vouloir me satisfaire – immédiatement – il ne me rendait pas les choses faciles !

**- Non,** soufflais-je en retenant sa main, **je te veux dans mon lit.**

**- J'aime aussi cette option**, répondit-il en m'entrainant encore dans un long baiser vorace.

Il me souleva sans le moindre effort et j'en profitai pour m'enrouler autour de lui. On faisait de notre mieux pour rester silencieux, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve dans l'ascenseur. Je m'écartai pour appuyer sur le numéro 6, rompant notre baiser et je sentis tout le corps d'Edward protester. Mon dos heurta la paroi de l'ascenseur et je dus resserrer les jambes autour de lui quand ses mains lâchèrent mes cuisses, pour remonter sous mon pull. Je me retrouvai ainsi à demi nue, épinglée sur l'acier froid en ayant vaguement conscience de la cabine qui s'élevait lentement jusqu'à mon étage. Edward pencha la tête et je sentis plus que je ne vis ses lèvres se refermer sur mon téton. Je gémis en rejetant la tête en arrière quand il l'aspira profondément dans sa bouche, me rendant encore plus humide. Un brasier s'alluma dans mon bas ventre, et son érection pressée contre mon centre ne faisait que l'attiser. A chaque mouvement, je me sentais grimper toujours plus haut, vers une jouissance rapide et violente. J'étais prise de tremblements, je gémissais de plus en plus fort et Edward semblait en proie à la même frénésie sexuelle que moi. Ses mains se faisaient plus fermes sur mon corps, ses hanches se mouvaient contre moi avec une ardeur décuplée et sa bouche quitta mes seins pour revenir prendre la mienne, meurtrissant délicieusement mes lèvres. Je pouvais à peine bouger et je subissais ses assauts de toutes parts. Je n'avais jamais atteint ce degré d'excitation avant et je me soumettais à lui avec délice. J'étais certaine de commencer à développer une addiction au sexe avec lui.

Quand mes râles se transformèrent en cris, ses lèvres se détachèrent des miennes et il posa son front contre le mien. Nous tentions tous les deux de reprendre notre respiration et pendant quelques secondes, seuls nos souffles erratiques résonnèrent dans la cabine. Je fixais sa bouche, à quelques centimètres de la mienne en priant pour qu'il recommence à m'embrasser. Comme il ne faisait pas mine de bouger, je m'avançai vers lui. Cette fois, ce fut moi qui laissai échapper un grognement mécontent quand il s'éloigna. Je levai les yeux vers lui, m'attendant à trouver un petit sourire moqueur sur ses traits. Mais il ne sourirait pas. En plongeant mon regard dans ses yeux devenus noirs, j'y lus un appétit dévorant, sauvage et primitif. Je sentais sa faim menacer de le submerger mais il faisait visiblement des efforts pour se contrôler.

Les panneaux de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur mon palier. Toujours dans les bras d'Edward, je pouvais à peine distinguer les portes défiler autour de moi. Arrivés devant ma chambre, il me laissa enfin poser pied à terre. J'en profitai pour sortir mes clés de mon sweat et déverrouiller rapidement la porte. A vitesse quasi vampirique, je lâchai mes clés, poussai Edward sur mon lit et m'assis à califourchon sur lui. J'avais atteint mon point de non retour depuis longtemps, obnubilée par une seule idée, l'avoir en moi, maintenant, maintenant, maintenant ! Je lui retirai son t-shirt pendant qu'il me débarrassait de mon sweat. Je m'attaquai à la ceinture de son jean quand ses mains se posèrent sur les miennes.

**- On dirait que quelqu'un est vraiment très excitée, **me taquina Edward, son souffle caressant mon cou avant que sa bouche ne vienne prendre la mienne. **Ralenti****s****, bébé.**

Il ne comprenait pas que s'il ne me prenait pas maintenant, je me consumerai sur place.

**- …peu****x**** pas…,** articulais-je en m'escrimant sur les boutons de sa fermeture.

Je plongeai ma main dans son boxer et libérai enfin son sexe. A son soupir de soulagement, je compris avec amusement que la place devenait assez étroite dans son jean et que je n'étais pas la seule au bord de l'implosion. Je lâchai ses lèvres et baissai la tête pour observer ma main. Elle allait et venait en rythme autour de son membre rigide et déjà humide d'impatience. Sa peau était brûlante et d'une douceur extrême sous ma paume. Cette vue faillit me faire venir surtout avec Edward qui gémissait mon prénom en fond sonore. Lui aussi fixait mes doigts, comme hypnotisé par mes mouvements. En temps normal, j'aurais pris le temps de le goûter, de retrouver sa saveur sur ma langue. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je me redressai, écartai mon sous-vêtement et m'empalai d'un coup sur sa queue.

**- oh ! **

Malgré moi, je criai. C'était tellement bon de le sentir me remplir à nouveau. Les doigts glissés dans ses cheveux, je remontai et me laissai retomber lourdement sur lui.

**- Bordel ! ! Bella ! **grogna Edward en se redressant.

Il enroula son bras autour de ma taille et me souleva contre lui. J'en profitai pour entourer sa taille de mes jambes et ses épaules de mes bras. Les deux mains glissées sous moi, Edward avait pris la direction des opérations et me faisait coulisser autour de lui, inlassablement. J'accompagnais ses mouvements, mes talons fermement plantés dans le matelas. Il dévorait mes seins et je caressais son corps. Ma main – celle qui n'était pas agrippée à ses mèches – glissait sur lui et je sentais les muscles durs de ses épaules et de ses bras jouer sous sa peau moite. Noyée par les ondes de plaisir qui irradiaient mon ventre, je me penchai et léchai fiévreusement la goutte de sueur qui s'attardait sur sa clavicule. Ma langue remonta le long de son cou et j'attrapai son lobe d'oreille entre mes dents. Il laissa échapper un grognement puis accéléra le rythme quand je l'aspirai dans ma bouche.

Nos mouvements était de plus en plus désordonnés, chacun luttant pour amener l'autre à la jouissance et bientôt, je ne fus plus qu'une petite chose haletante et gémissante qui suppliait Edward de ne pas s'arrêter. Ses muscles se crispaient sous moi, quant aux miens, il y a longtemps que je ne les sentais plus. Une de ses mains se déplaça et souleva ma jambe contre son épaule.

- **Edward !**

Sa main glissa sous ma jambe, jusqu'à mes fesses où il raffermit sa prise, me prenant encore plus fort, encore plus vite. Dans cette position – assez acrobatique, selon mes critères – je sentais chaque pénétration en moi, puissance dix.

**- Oh mon dieu, ..oui !**

Les sensations ainsi décuplées, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que je jouisse. Mon corps se crispa et ma bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri, la tête rejetée en arrière. Deux secondes plus tard, Edward me rejoignait au sommet de la vague, étouffant une exclamation, la tête enfouie entre mes seins. Les dernières vagues de l'orgasme refluaient doucement, me laissant engourdie et gorgée de plaisir.

**- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ?**

Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je souriais. Comment lui expliquer la sensation d'intense satisfaction que je ressentais. Comme après chaque orgasme que ce putain-de-dieu-du-sexe …heum… qu'Edward me donnait, mon corps semblait branché sur un courant basse tension. Une douce électricité voyageait dans mon corps, envoyant de petits électrochocs dans mon ventre dès que je bougeais.

**- Rien, je suis juste…je suis bien,** résumais-je simplement en dégageant quelques mèches de son front humide.

**- Juste « bien » !** souligna Edward avec une moue incrédule.

Il m'offrit une moue très comique, poussant sa lèvre inférieure en avant. J'éclatais de rire en contemplant son expression penaude.

**- Pardon,** m'excusai-je en essayant de rester sérieuse, **je me suis mal exprimée. Je suis…en extase, je plane, je flotte dans un océan de plaisir, je… **

**- Ok, ok c'est bon, j'ai compris**, m'interrompit-il en me mordillant l'épaule.

Je poussais un petit soupir de bien-être et ne tardai pas à sentir la fatigue tomber sur moi. Edward caressa ma joue pendant que je réprimais un bâillement.

**- Je dois y aller, mon frère m'attend au club. **

**- A mon avis, Emmett n'a pas besoin de ton aide pour ce qu'il est en train de faire à ma coloc !**

**- Pas Emmett, Jazz.**

**- Jazz ? Tu as un autre frère ? Un quatrième sexy Cullen**, dis-je joyeusement.

**- Comment ça quatrième ? Attends, ne me dis pas que tu comptes mon père dans le lot !**

**- Ok, je ne te le dis pas**, lâchai-je en lui tirant la langue.

Il m'offrit la petite grimace que j'adorais avant de reprendre :

**- Jasper m'attends au Sin's, on est venu ensemble et je dois le ramener…Bella ? Ca va ?**

Mes yeux devaient ressembler à des soucoupes. Pas possible, le Jasper d'Alice, le _frère_ d'Edward.

_Qui d'autre ? Les Jasper ne courent pas les rues !_

**- Mais,...le professeur Withlock est ton frère !**

**- Oui, enfin, mon frère adoptif. Tu le connais ?**

**- Si on veut..**

Je préférais rester évasive et ne pas m'étaler sur l'adoration quasi mystique qu'Alice éprouvait pour _Jaaaazz_. Je me redressai et quittai à regret les bras d'Edward. Je me posai à côté de lui sur le lit pendant qu'il se rhabillait. Je matais à loisir ses larges épaules et son dos musclé.

_Miaam ! C'est à nous tous ça !_

Enfin, « A nous », c'est vite dit quoi ! Son t-shirt à la main, il se tourna vers moi, sa main fourrageant dans ses cheveux.

_Oh oh ! Mauvais signe…_

**- On a encore oublié de se protéger.**

**- Génial !** soupirai-je en retombant sur le lit. **Désolée, c'est ma faute, **m'excusai-je mortifiée en couvrant mon visage de mes mains.

**- On était deux, il me semble.**

**- Tu sais…si on était exclusifs…,** je laissai sciemment ma phrase en suspends.

**- Tu veux qu'on le soit ?**

- **Tu as un problème avec ça,** lui demandai-je sur la défensive.

**- Hééé, doucement. Ça ne me pose aucun problème. De toute façon, même si je le voulais, je n'aurais pas eu le temps d'avoir d'autres partenaires !**

**- Ca doit me rassurer ça…**

**- Tout à fait ! **

**- Mouais.**

La tête sur l'oreiller, je bâillai à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Mes yeux, eux, se fermaient déjà. Du sexe intense et débridé, c'était visible ce dont j'avais besoin pour trouver le sommeil. Un moment plus tard, un drap recouvrit mon corps. Si mes insomnies continuaient, je l'appellerai pour qu'il vienne me border.

_Ou te prendre jusqu'à l'épuisement…fufufu !_

**- Dors ma puce,** souffla doucement Edward en se penchant sur moi pour me caresser les cheveux. **On se voit…**

La fin de sa phrase se perdit au loin. Je sentis à peine ses lèvres sur mon front avant de sombrer pour de bon dans le sommeil.

.:.

Je fus réveillée le lendemain par Rosalie. La situation prit un tour assez gênant pour moi quand elle remarqua que j'étais complètement nue sous mon drap. Elle me salua comme si de rien n'était mais à mon avis, elle avait parfaitement compris qu'Edward était ici hier soir. Je jetai un coup d'œil envieux à la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle. Il faudrait que je me magne pour me préparer. Déjà 10h, Alice n'allait pas tarder à sortir de cours et passer ici. Je me penchai et ramassai mon sweat shirt qui avait atterri au pied du lit, en prenant bien soin de retenir le drap sur mes seins. En l'enfilant, je surpris le regard de Rose sur moi.

**- Heu, pour ce que tu as vu au bar,…**commençai-je un peu tendu

- **Ce n'est pas mon problème. Tu es grande, tu fais ce que tu veux.**

Au moins c'était clair.

- **Alors toi et Edward,… ?** demanda-t-elle malgré tout.

_Pas son problème, hein ! _

Sur le coup, je ne sus que dire. « _Non » _mais on s'était visiblement envoyés en l'air hier soir,_ « Oui », _mais tu ne nous verras jamais nous promener main dans la main et jouer aux amoureux.

**- Pas exactement, **éludai-je en choisissant des fringues dans l'armoire.

**- Je vois**, dit-elle finalement quand elle vit que je ne développais pas.

_Merci Rosalie. Conversation toujours très intéressante !_

Je filai à la douche puis m'installai devant mon ordinateur portable, Rose étant déjà occupée à pianoter sur le sien. Je checkai mes mails et en envoyai un à Renée. Ce qui me fit penser que je devrais appeler mon père, histoire de lui montrer que je ne m'étais pas encore faite agresser ou enlever dans cette immense ville dangereuse et pleine de détraqués sexuels. C'était ses mots, pas les miens ! Je me connectai ensuite à mon profil Facebook. Ok, 38 notifications… Bon, des invitations – non, je ne veux pas devenir fermière, ni tenir de resto, merci bien City ville…–, des messages de certains amis de Forks, différents spams sur mon mur mais ce qui m'étonna, ce fut le nombre de demande d'amitié. Dans le lot, des Mu, dont Jessica, des amis d'Alice et dans une large proportion, les amis d'Angela. Ces derniers avaient des têtes plus ou moins potables voire totalement déjantées. Mais j'étais ici pour me faire des amis donc j'acceptai toutes les demandes.

Après, je fis ce que toute personne sensée aurait fait à ma place. J'entrai Edward Cullen dans la barre de recherche. Je trouvai son profil, certes, mais pas que ! Des dizaines de pages fan, des groupes et des évènements, la plupart relié aux Kappa Omega Psi, la fraternité d'Edward. Je cliquai sur la première entrée et atterris directement sur son mur – pas de restrictions donc…

_Pour ne rater aucune opportunité…_

Son mur était blindé de messages de filles, lui demandant où il était passé mais aussi de garçons, déçu de ne pas l'avoir vu à certaines soirées. Je constatai avec effarement qu'il répondait à la plupart des posts. Mais à quel moment il trouvait le temps de le faire ? A moins que son emploi du temps ne soit pas si chargé que ça…Messages de groupies, messages de groupies, j'en eu vite marre et cliquai sur les photos. Edward en boite, au Sin's, avec des filles, à la plage, avec ses potes, ses frères…Une seule chose retenait mon attention, lui. Incroyablement beau. Physiquement parfait. Mais plus je faisais défiler les photos, plus l'étincelle joyeuse dans son regard s'atténuait. Rien de flagrant mais vu mon obsession pour son regard émeraude, la différence pour moi était visible. Deux coups retentirent à la porte, signe qu'Alice était arrivé.

**- C'est ouvert !** Cria Rosalie depuis son lit

Je cliquai une dernière fois sur « Ajouter comme ami » et fermai la fenêtre.

**- Salut tout le moooooonde ! **

_Je sens qu'on va avoir droit à cette euphorie-post-cours-de-compta toute l'année ! _

**- Salut Alice !** Répondit Rosalie en posant son pc à côté d'elle.

**- Coucou, pas besoin de te demander comment tu vas !** lui dis-je.

**- Si je n'aimais pas autant les vêtements, je serais sûrement devenue comptable !**

J'éclatai de rire et précisai doucement à l'attention de Rosalie, qui fronçait les sourcils :

**- Elle craque pour son prof de compta**.** Alors, c'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ? **repris-je plus fort.

**- Une petite baignade, ça te dis ?**

**- A la piscine ?** demandai-je sans grand enthousiasme

**- Non, je crois qu'Alice parle d'aller à UCLA Beach, c'est ça ?**

**- Tout juste ma Rosie. On a rendez-vous avec Angela dans une heure, alors **_**chop chop**_** Bella !**

**- UCLA **_**Beach**_** ? Au risque de passer pour une idiote, la plage la plus proche se trouve à plus de 10km.**

**- T'étais où quand on faisait le tour de la fac mercredi matin ?**

**- En cours peut-être Alice !**

**- Et bien sache qu'une plage artificielle a été aménagée dans le parc.**

**- Tu te fous de moi.**

**- Prends ton bikini et enfile autre chose que...ça, **finit-elle avec une grimace en pointant mon jean du doigt.

Pas la peine d'argumenter, je refis un tour dans l'armoire à la recherche de mon ensemble blanc.

**- Une plage dans le campus ! Sérieusement ? **Marmonnais-je la tête dans le placard.

**- Tu viens avec nous Rose ?** demanda Alice sans faire attention à moi.

**- Heuum Ok !**

**- Aïe ! **

Je me cognai, surprise qu'elle accepte de passer la journée avec nous.

**- Putain !**

Dans la foulée, je me pris une dizaine de cintre en pleine figure.

**- Ca va Bella ? Tu t'es fais mal,** me demanda innocemment Rosalie.

**- Je vais bien**, repliquai-je dents serrées en m'extirpant du placard.

Je croisai alors son regard bleu où brillait une lueur amusée. Soit je virais parano, soit Mlle Hale tramait quelque chose.

.:.

(Soundtrack: _Animal_, Neon Trees)

**- Cette fac déchiiiiiire !**

**- Mais oui Alice !**

On avait rejoint Angie sur la large bande de sable qui descendait en pente douce jusqu'à l'eau. Après m'être enduite de spray solaire, je m'étais allongée sur une grande serviette de bain pour bronzer. Ma peau pâle – qui avait plutôt tendance à rougir – ne colorait pas encore mais j'avais de l'espoir !

**- La fac, je ne sais pas, mais ces petits volleyeurs là-bas là, je confirme, ils déchirent. **

Et avec mes lunettes cats sur le nez, je pouvais mater à loisir. L'endroit grouillait de monde. Certains faisaient du scooter des mers ou du pédalo, ou se promenaient amoureusement en barque mais la plupart ne faisait que barboter près de la rive avant de revenir bronzer.

**- Plus un, ma bee ! **rigola Angela

**- Je t'ai déjà dis que t'****avais**** pas à loucher sur les beaux mecs !**

**- J'ai des yeux pour voir !**

**- Et aussi un petit ami adorable, ****où est-il**** d'ailleurs ?**

**- Sûrement sur un de ces jets ski**, lâcha-t-elle en faisant un geste vague vers l'eau.

**- Ne me dit pas que vous êtes toujours en froid.**

**- Il refuse de me dire la vérité ! Et je suis du genre…**

**- Bornée ?** suggérai-je

**- Têtue ?** ajouta Alice

**- Je dirais plus déterminée à savoir qui a collé son poing dans la figure de mon homme. Ça va comme tu veux Rosalie**** ?**enchaina Angie pour changer de sujet.

**- Oui très bien. **

_Mais encore…_

**- Lâche donc ce téléphone et profite du moment.**

**- En fait, c'est Emmett. Je lui ai dit que j'étais à la plage et il veut nous rejoindre. Ça le stress****e**** un peu que je sois en maillot de bain quand il n'est pas là, **ajouta-t-elle malicieusement faisant Alice et Angela éclater de rire

_Coooomme je le comprenais ! _

Rosalie avait un corps parfait, mince et élancé avec des formes là ou il fallait. Elle était absolument incroyable dans son bikini doré parfaitement assorti à sa peau bronzée. Elle me foutrait presque des complexes.

**- Dis lui qu'il peut nous rejoindre sans problème,** proposa Angela.

Alice confirma. Moi, je me raidis, ne sachant jamais à quoi m'attendre avec Emmett. Mais je ne pouvais pas refuser sans paraitre mal élevée.

**- Oui, ce serait sympa de faire sa connaissance.**

Rosalie pianota à la vitesse de l'éclair et reçus une réponse tout aussi rapide.

**- C'est bon, ils arrivent.**

**- Ils ? **Demandai-je en sentant la catastrophe arriver au loin.

**- Oh, j'ai oublié de préciser qu'il vient avec ses frères. C'est un souci ?** Lâcha Rose l'air de rien.

_Ben voyons !_ Emmett ramenait Jasper et Edward, et nous allons passer tooouuute une après midi à jouer la comédie. Edward et moi, à faire semblant de ne pas « être ensemble », Rose et Em' à essayer de tenir leur langue, et Angela à se forcer à être polie avec Edward. Ah oui, j'oubliais, et à retenir Alice qui, quand elle verra qui est l'autre frère d'Edward, commettra sûrement un viol…En piochant une canette de Budweiser dans la glacière, je me dis que soit ça passait, soit ça cassait. On aura au moins tenu une nuit !

Vingt minutes plus tard, trois putains de canon se dirigèrent vers nous. Edward au téléphone, son t-shirt négligemment jeté sur l'épaule, Emmett, en short et débardeur, un barbecue portable et une glacière dans les mains et Jazz, lunette de soleil sur la tête, une serviette de bain autour du cou. J'avais envie de pleurer tellement ils étaient beaux. J'obligeais mes yeux à arrêter de dévorer Edward. Je savais déjà que son corps était sublime mais en short de bain, torse nu, c'était trop pour mon petit cœur. C'était de la torture de l'avoir à portée de main sans pouvoir en profiter. Mais bon, je suppose que ça allait nous donner l'occasion de taper la discute.

**-Viens Bee**, **on va se rafraichir un peu, **proposa brusquement Alice en m'attrapant la main.

**- Mais..**

Alice était déjà debout et me jetait un regard suppliant.

**- ..tu as raison, on crève de chaud ici. On revient dans un moment, les filles, on va tester l'eau. Sois gentille avec Edward, s'il te plait**, murmurai-je à Angela en me levant.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que nous étions déjà debout. Rose, elle, souriait de toutes ses dents, ses yeux dissimulés derrière ses lunettes noires. En entrant dans l'eau tiède, je me retournai pour voir Edward, Jasper et Emmett saluer les filles et prendre place à côté d'elle. J'attachai mes cheveux au sommet de ma tête et avançai dans l'eau tiède jusqu'à ma meilleure amie. Alice semblait paniquée.

**- Il m'arrive un truc bizarre Bella, **commença Ali en se tordant les mains.

**- Tu as mal en quelque part ?** m'inquiétai-je soudain.

**- Pas vraiment mal. J'ai une sorte de …boule dans la gorge ..**

**- Dans ta gorge ? Tu couves une grippe peut-être.**

**- Non ! Je sens aussi quelque chose,… en dedans.**

Je la fixais sans comprendre.

**- En bas, ****B****ella, tu ne veux pas que je te fasse un dessin non plus ! **s'anima-t-elle en faisant un mouvement d'yeux appuyé vers le bas de son corps, visible sous la surface de l'eau.

-…

Je me forçai à rester sérieuse, même si mon moi-intérieur se roulait par terre en se marrant comme une baleine. Je m'approchai d'elle et pris son petit visage en cœur dans mes mains.

**- Oh ma chérie…**

- **Quoooiiii ? Bella, dis moi ce qui m'arrive !**

**- Tu veux Jasper Ali**, dis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

-** Mais bien sûr que je le veux, tu sais que c'est l'homme de ma vie.**

**- Non Alice, **_**ton corps**_** a envie de lui, c'est du désir, de l'excitation, tu veux du sexe,** conclu-je avec enthousiasme de plus en plus. **Oooh mon bébé grandit ! **

**- Mais je pensais que ce que je ressentais déjà pour lui…, **dit-elle un peu perdue.

**- Ton esprit chaste et innocent l'aime, ça y'a pas de doute,** **mais je crois que ton amour a migré un peu plus au sud,** me moquai-je gentiment**. Généralement, c'est l'inverse qui se passe.**

**- Ca te fait aussi ça quand tu vois Edward.**

J'acquiesçai en souriant avant de me rappeler que je n'étais plus sensée montrer de sentiments pour lui, quels qu'ils soient.

**- Maiiiiis…on doit se contrôler, **_**toutes les deux**_**. Jasper est hors limite pour toi, tu te rappelles. Quant à Edward et moi, c'est fini avant même d'avoir commencé. **

**- Je peux le faire changer d'avis,** affirma ma meilleure amie d'un air déterminé en ne relevant même pas ma remarque sur Jasper.

_Ce qu'elle pouvait être bouchée par moment !_

Je la rattrapai par le bras comme elle faisait mine de sortir de l'eau.

**- Non ! **

**- Mais Bella, si je lui parle…**

**- Promets-moi que tu laisseras Edward tranquille, **je commençais à en avoir marre de me répéter là**, Je suis sérieuse Alice ! **

**- Pfff ! Quel gâchis ! Vous seriez tellement mignons ensemble, **se plaignit-elle visiblement affectée par la situation.

Les remords m'engloutirent d'un coup. Je mentais à ma meilleure amie et à ce moment précis, je me détestais pour ça. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement pour l'instant.

_Si Alice découvre que tu vois Edward dans son dos, elle risque de le prendre trèèèès mal ! _

C'est pour ça que je devrais le lui dire tôt ou tard. Il faudra juste convaincre Edward…

_Et ben, c'est mal barré ! _

**- Alors elle est bonne ?**

**- On peut se joindre à vous ?**

Je me retournai vivement.

**- Jasper ! Contente de vous revoir, **le saluai-je avec un entrain forcé.

_Merde, Il avait entendu quoi au juste ? _

Pas besoin de préciser qu'Alice était blême !

**- Salut…Bella, si je me souviens bien.**

**- C'est ça**, répondis-je avec un sourire plus sincère, apparemment ni lui, ni Edward n'avait entendu notre échange.

**- On peut se tutoyer, je pense.**

Avec un sourire, il reporta son attention sur Alice qui s'était enfoncée un peu plus dans les eaux bleues du lac. Edward me lança un regard en coin, le sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation.

**- Salut Edward**, murmurai-je mutine, en m'éloignant du bord.

**- Bella**, dit-il en me suivant, son légendaire sourire en coin flottant sur ses lèvres. « **Si on veut »… ? **

C'était ce que je lui avais répondu la veille et son sourcil relevé ironiquement montrait que la réponse ne le satisfaisait pas des masses.

**- Quoi ! On s'est rencontré hier soir au bar !** chuchotai-je en me rapprochant de ma meilleure amie.

Je ne voyais même pas pourquoi je me justifiais.

**- …que je voulais dire, c'est que tu dois identifier les caractéristiques et comportements des différents types de coûts et ensuite analyser toutes les décisions qui influent sur ces mêmes coûts…. **Disait Jasper.

**- Hééé, c'est fini les cours maintenant, plus de compta, de calcul de coûts, et tous ces autres chiffres qui me donnent des boutons ! **Protestai-je en les aspergeant tous les deux d'eau.

Alice, qui détestait être mouillée, répliqua en me sautant dessus et essaya de me plonger la tête sous l'eau. Nous nous débâtîmes, à grand renfort de cris et d'éclats de rire. J'essayai de prendre la fuite mais ce cher Jazz était venu prêter main forte au petit démon. Il me souleva dans ses bras et me rejeta au loin. Alors que je coulais à pic, des mains me rattrapèrent et m'empêchèrent de boire la tasse. Edward me maintint contre lui, le temps que je me remette sur pied.

**- Est-ce que je t'ai dis que ce petit nœud blanc entre tes seins était très tentant.**

Je le regardai par-dessus mon épaule et sa beauté me frappa de plein fouet. Ses magnifiques yeux verts étincelaient de bonne humeur. Son sourire me réchauffait, comme un petit rayon de soleil.

**- A ton avis, pourquoi je l'ai mis ! **Lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Edward n'avait pas besoin de savoir que c'était le seul que je possédais.

_En même temps, à Fork__s__… __  
_

**- Petite allumeuse**, murmura-t-il en glissant une main sur mes fesses alors que je m'éloignai rapidement de lui.

**- Hey !** protestai-je.

_Ok, uniquement pour la forme ! _

**- BELLAAAAA! Viens m'aider ! Aaaah !** hurlai Alice, accroché à Jasper qui tentait de la noyer.

**- DEBROUILLE TOI TOUTE SEULE ! **lui criai-je en retour, entre deux éclats de rire.

**- BANZAAAAAAAAAAÏ ! **

Trois secondes plus tard, un poids me tomba sur le dos et me fit plonger tête la première. L'eau envahit mon nez, ma bouche ouverte et même mes oreilles, incendiant mon crâne. Je remontai à la surface, m'étranglant presque.

**- Putain Emmett ! T'es malade ou quoi ?** criait Angela en se précipitant vers moi. **Bella ? Respire ! **

Elle me tapota le dos et attrapa mes lunettes qui flottaient à coté de moi. Mes yeux me piquaient, mon nez me brulait et je recrachais, tant bien que mal, l'eau qui était dans mes poumons.

**- …vais bien…tuer…enfoiré ! **

A côté, Edward comme Emmett se tordaient de rire pendant que j'écartais les mèches qui me rentraient dans les yeux. Cependant, je ravalais mes envies de meurtres. Ils faisaient deux fois ma taille et me replongeraient dans l'eau avant même que je ne puisse lever le petit doigt.

**- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre vous deux !** leur criai-je en sortant de l'eau.

Seuls leurs rires me répondirent.

_Foutus Cullen ! _

Je m'installai sur le sable, laissant l'eau chaude lécher mes orteils et le soleil caresser ma peau. Je souris en observant le petit groupe dans l'eau. Ils discutaient avec animation, chahutaient ou s'amusaient à se noyer l'un l'autre. Je constatai qu'il ne m'en fallait pas beaucoup pour être heureuse. Mes amis, le soleil, la mer…et un homme plus que séduisant qui se dirigeait vers moi.

**- Désolé pour mon frère, parfois, il ne contrôle pas sa force,** s'excusa Jasper avec une petite grimace.

**- Passe pour cette fois. Mais la prochaine, je lui botte son arrière train, aussi sexy soit-il.**

Il me lança un regard sceptique avant de sourire.

**- Petite mais teigneuse hein ?**

Je lui rendis son sourire avant d'enchainer.

**- Alors cher professeur, ça se passe comment sur le campus ? **

**- Et bien, j'ai étudié et je vi****s**** ici, comme Emmett et Edward, donc je m'y considère comme chez moi. Mais c'est vrai qu'enseigner est un peu…différent.**

**- J'imagine qu'être à la place des emmerdeurs en chef doit vous changer ! **

**- Ne dev****r****ait-on pas se tutoyer ? Et, aux dernières nouvelles, tous les profs ne sont pas des emmerdeurs !**

**- C'est vrai, d'après ce qu'Alice m'a raconté, **_**tu**_** es un enseignant génial.**

**- Elle a dit ça ?** me demanda-t-il, en tournant la tête vers elle.

**- …umhum…**

Je le regardai et remarquai un sourire sur ses traits finement ciselés.

**- Je viens d'être titularisé, ça fait plaisir de savoir que vos étudiants vous apprécient.**

**- Oh ! C'est ta première année ?** m'exclamais-je.

Mais c'était plutôt logique vue son jeune âge.

**- C'est étonnant de commencer directement en université ! **

**- Carlisle…**

**- Ah. Je vois. **Dis-je simplement, mes orteils s'enfonçant dans le sable mouillé.

Pistonné par papa…

**- Je sais ce que tu te dis mais notre père peut être très persuasif quand il le veut. Avec Emmett, ça ****a**** foiré donc il se rattrape avec Edward et moi.**

**- Légèrement dictateur sur les bords papa Cullen.**

**- Il ne veut que le meilleur pour ses enfants.**

**- Je suppose. **

**- Alice et ****toi avez**** donc quitté votre trou perdu pour débarquer à L.A ! **

**- Tout juste. Passé le lycée, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'options à Forks.**

**- Elle m'a raconté que vous vous étiez offert****es**** une année sabbatique avant de venir ici. **

**- Oui, on a traversé les États-Unis…. **Etais-je en train d'expliquer à Jasper quand je fus aspergée d'eau.

Je levai les yeux vers la source et vis Emmett secouer ses cheveux dans notre direction.

- **C'est pas vrai ! JE VAIS LE TUER CE MEC ! **hurlai-je avant de sauter sur mes jambes et de lui courir après.

. : .

. : .

**- Bon, c'est quoi le plan pour ce soir ?** lançai-je à la cantonade pendant que nous étions tous affalés sur nos serviettes, le ventre plein de grillades.

La journée touchait enfin à sa fin. Entre Emmett qui tenait difficilement sa langue et ne cessait de m'emmerder, Angela qui snobait royalement Edward et Rosalie qui m'observait à chaque fois que je discutais avec ce dernier, l'après midi avait été épuisante. Seuls Alice et Jasper me donnaient un peu de répit.

**- Vous pouvez toujours venir au Sin's, **répondit Emmett.

**- Non,** protesta Alice, **on y était déjà hier soir.**

Edward et moi échangeâmes un regard entendu et je me retins de lui sourire. J'en avais appris un peu plus sur lui, aujourd'hui. Mais comme nous ne voulions pas paraitre trop intimes, nos sujets de conversation étaient restés légers et futiles. Il m'avait parlé de ses études de médecine et je lui avais raconté la vie à Forks. Rien de transcendant mais au moins, leurs soupçons étaient tués dans l'œuf !

**- On peut toujours aller sur Venice,** proposa Rosalie

**- J'aimerai****s**** autant rester sur le campus, si ça ne vous fait rien,** contra Angela, **ma voiture me joue de sale****s**** tour****s**** ces temps-ci.**

**- On m'a parlé d'une boite ici, La Push je crois, on pourrait y faire un tour,** dis-je à mon tour.

**- Non ! **

**- Pas question !**

Emmett et Edward avait protesté en même temps et Jasper s'était brusquement raidi.

**- Oh…oh, **murmura Rosalie à coté de moi.

**- Ok, pas la peine de s'énerver ! Si vous ne voulez pas venir, tant pis pour vous, moi je t'accompagne Bella, **déclara Angela en fusillant les garçons du regard.

**- Ok Angie ! Moi, on m'a dit qu'elle était géniale cette boite ! **Renchéris-je.

Le regard d'Edward sur moi était passé de brûlant à carrément froid. Et ce n'était rien comparé à celui qu'il jetait à Angie.

**- « On » qui, Isabella ?** me demanda-t-il avec un faux calme alors que la raison du problème me sautait au visage.

Jacob me l'avait dit…Il m'avait proposé de m'y emmener un soir mais j'avais refusé, bien sûr. Vu la manière dont Edward me dévisageait, il connaissait très bien la réponse.

**- Qu'est-ce que ça change de savoir qui ?** demanda innocemment Alice. **C'est quoi le problème ?**

**- Les gens qui y trainent ne sont pas tous très fréquentables,** grogna Emmett

**- Ah bon ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'**_**on**_** m'a dit à moi,** protestai-je en soutenant son regard.

Il me baisait certes, mais il ne me dictait pas encore ma conduite. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passait entre Jake et lui mais…

**- Tu as vraiment envie d'aller danser ce soir ?**

Sa voix était neutre mais ses yeux me clouaient sur place. Je le considérai avec méfiance, ne sachant pas ce que ma réponse entrainerait.

**- Oui ! J'en ai très envie même,** le défiai-je

Les autres nous regardaient sans rien dire mais ne manquaient rien de cet échange. Je le vis attraper son portable sans me répondre.

**- C'est moi **

**-…**

**- Ouais. J'aurai****s**** besoin que tu m'organises une soirée à la résidence. **

**-…**

**- Ce soir.**

**- …**

J'entendis une exclamation à l'autre bout du fil mais rien d'autre.

**- J'en ai rien à foutre Julian, demand****e**** aux filles. **

**-…**

**- Quoi quel thème ? Débrouille-toi pour en trouver un.**

**- …**

**- Si tu veux. A ce soir. **

Six paire d'yeux s'était fixés sur lui, sidérés.

**- Tu voulais une fête, en voila une rien que pour toi Isabella,** me dit Edward en ignorant le reste du groupe

J'en restai sans voix.

**- Putain Edward, tu sais qu'ils attendent tous ça depuis des mois ? **S'excita Emmett

**- Attendre quoi ? **demandai-je

Ce fut Angela qui répondit, l'air maussade.

**- Les légendaires soirées à la résidence des ****Kappa Omega Psi. **

**- Ça fait des mois qu'Edward n'en organise plus, et à mon avis, toute la fac va se ramener à la résidence ce soir, **renchérit Rosalie

Je me tournai vers lui mais il avait remis ses lunettes de soleil. J'étais incapable de savoir ce qu'il pensait à cet instant précis. En tout cas, ce n'est sûrement pas ce soir que je mettrais les pieds à La Push et son petit rictus indiquait qu'Edward était plus que satisfait de cette situation.

* * *

.:.

**Ça c'est fait ! lol **

**Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre Jacob et Edward mais «Y'a anaconda sous cailloux !» comme dirait ma best.**

**Pour le moment, notre couple préféré s'en sort plutôt bien - trop peut-être ! - mais mon petit doigt me dit que ça ne va pas durer.**

**Je vous dis déjà bonne fin de vacances et bonne rentrée à tout le monde ! **

**On se retrouve très bientôt ^^**

**Et on n'oublie pas la review qui fait très plaisir...**

**...Pour dire qu'on aime, qu'on n'aime, qu'on voudrait plus de ceci ou moins de cela ou juste pour dire bonjour lol **

**Bisous**

**Khassidy**


	8. Chapter 8

.:.

**Coucou tout le monde...*s'essuie le front, essoufflée***

**Enfin, j'arrive à poster le chapitre 8 ! Avec un peu en retard mais voyez ça comme mon cadeau spécial avant Noël pour vous ^^**

**Un grand merci à Joeymalia42 pour la correction superrapide ! Tu t'es surpassée ma chérie ;) Merci merci merci !**

**Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps ! Vous trouverez tout au long du chapitre les soundtracks pour se mettre dans l'ambiance ! Rendez-vous en bas!**

.:.

Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**Beled** : Merci ^^ La suite, c'est par ici ! Bonne lecture! kissss

**Chat-de-nuit** : Merci pour la super review ! J'ai adoré, vraiment :D Le chapitre 8 est enfin là ^^ Evite juste de te faire interner...sinon t'auras pas la suite :p Gros bisous

.:.

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**\(^o^)/ Bonne Lecture ! \(^o^)/**

* * *

.:.

« **Après des semaines à nous snober, l'enfant chéri de UCLA reprendrait-il du service ?**

Les Girls, une source vient de m'apporter le scoop de la semaine, et c'est une news qui en excitera plus d'une !

A la demande spéciale de Sa Majesté Cullen, une énorme soirée serait en préparation à la résidence des Kappa Omega Psi

Oui ! Oui ! Vous avez bien lu mes chéris ! Une K.O.P Party! Ce soir !

Sortez les tongs et les bikinis parce que le thème de la soirée c'est FULL MOON PARTY !

Pas besoin de vous dire que je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde.

Rendez-vous demain pour un résumé en règle des moments croustillants :

Qui s'est fait jeter, qui s'est fait sauter et qui a fini totalement déchiré !

XoXo

Lady Gossip

Ah oui ! Heu…Les petits boudins, pitié, épargnez nous ce soir et restez chez vous ok ! »

.:.

**POV EDWARD**

_(Soundtrack: Move like Jagger, Maroon 5)_

Devant ma résidence, je déchargeai l'un des énormes fûts de bière qui remplissaient le pick-up d'Emmett. Il en fourra d'ailleurs deux dans les bras de nouvelles recrues qui trainaient là. Je les regardai avancer jusqu'à la maison, vacillant sous le poids de leur chargement…Em' avait quitté la confrérie depuis des années mais il adorait martyriser les _Rushies_…et apparemment, j'étais aussi au menu du jour !

**- J'arrive pas à le croire, bordel ! Mon petit Eddychou est accro à une nana…**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?**

**-…habituellement c'est le contraire,** continuait-il, pensif, sans tenir compte de mon intervention, **tu dois presque les repousser à coup de pied !**

**- Emmett,** dis-je d'une voix agacée alors que nous rentrions dans la maison. **Baisse d'un ton, tu veux.**

**- Et puis, tu nous as fait quoi là Eddy ?** reprit-il en m'offrant une version très personnelle du chuchotement. **T'étais à mi chemin entre le gros macho et l'homme de cro-magnon !**

Merde. Il avait raison. La consternation me saisit quand je pensais qu'avec n'importe quelle autre fille, j'aurais laissé couler. En général, les filles avec qui je sortais menaient leur vie de leur côté, je m'en fichais. Mais avec cette chipie de Bella, c'était impossible…. Surtout lorsqu'elle s'amusait à me défier, comme à peu près chaque fois qu'on se voyait ! A partir de là, j'avais arrêté d'analyser mes réactions quand j'étais avec elle.

**- Tu voulais peut-être que je la laisse mettre les pieds à la Push ? **

Black…pensais-je avec irritation. Des coups de fils, des embrassades et je ne veux vraiment pas savoir quoi d'autre ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle aille dans son repère et je ne voulais pas que Black lui tourne autour. Point. Mais vu l'obstination de la demoiselle, j'avais dû prendre des mesures radicales. J'y avais peut-être été un peu fort mais la fin justifiait les moyens non ? Ce n'était pas les moyens qui me manquaient ici alors autant en profiter.

**- Jaloux ? **demanda mon frère même si ça sonnait plus comme une constatation.

**- Quoi ? **m'offusquais-je.

Il ne manquerait plus de ça, tiens ! Je n'étais pas jaloux de Black, voilà au moins une chose dont j'étais certain. La jalousie impliquait un attachement affectif – compliqué voire dangereux niveau implication émotionnelle – mais Dieu merci, ma relation avec Isabella était basée sur tout autre chose. La confiance, le respect et l'assurance d'un plaisir mutuel sans toutes les conneries sentimentales qui l'accompagnent. Je me souciais seulement de sa sécurité.

**- Je ne…ce n'est pas comme ça entre B…elle et moi, **me repris-je en avisant toutes les oreilles à portée de voix.

Ce qui me fit penser…

- **Au fait, Lady Gossip, ça donne quoi ?**

**- Que dalle**, marmonna Emmett, pendant qu'on se débarrassait des boissons.

Il me fit face d'un air soucieux que je lui avais rarement vu.

**- Mozzie trace les signaux depuis des jours. D'après ce que j'ai pu traduire de son charabia informatique, son adresse IP transite par trente-six pays.**

**- Et avec son portable ?**

**- Même impasse. Apparemment, tous les textos enflammés que tu reçois sont envoyés depuis le net. **

Je réprimai un juron.

**- Dès que vous avez quelque chose, le moindre indice, prévenez-moi ok. Cette Lady Gossip…**

**-…est absolument géniale,** compléta joyeusement une voix derrière moi.

Emmett leva les yeux au ciel et tourna les talons. Je soupirai en détachant les deux mains qui s'étaient glissés autour de ma taille.

**- Elle est **_**déjà**_** au courant et vient de nous faire une super pub,** se réjouissait Lauren. **Je comprends pourquoi Julian m'a appelé, hystérique, pour l'aider. D'après lui, tu t'es décidé au dernier moment...**

Elle attendait visiblement que je m'explique. Ce que je n'avais pas l'intention de faire. Elle tapota mon torse, pensivement, du bout des doigts.

**-…je me demande bien pourquoi…**

**- Laury, je suis débordé, comme tu le vois**, lui dis-je en retenant ses doigts et en montrant le monde qui circulait autour de nous.

Elle me scrutât, ses yeux, d'une étonnante couleur lavande, rivés sur moi.

**- Si tu allais martyriser mes cuisiniers comme tu adores le faire, **proposais-je, en soupirant.

**- Est-ce ma faute si ce ne sont que des incompétents ! **se défendit-elle sincèrement, inconsciente de son attitude despotique.

Lauren et moi dirigions les deux maisons principales du campus donc nous organisions souvent des évènements, des soirées ou des réunions. Et même si elle était la personne la plus efficace que je connaisse, son sale caractère faisait froid dans le dos. C'est donc lâchement que je l'abandonnai au beau milieu du hall, prétextant une affaire importante à régler près de la piscine. Je l'entendis fulminer puis interpeler vivement les trois étudiantes qui eurent le malheur de passer à sa portée. Une fois à l'extérieur, je découvris ce qui était supposé être l'élite des Kappa Omega, vautrée sur des chaises longues, bière à la main.

- **Et moi qui croyais qu'on avait une soirée à organiser ici**, lançais-je d'une voix ironique en rejoignant le groupe.

**- Ééééh on devrait plutôt t'arracher la tête mon pote ! **se plaignit Liam en pointant sa bouteille vers moi.

**- Julian a lâché la harpie sur nous, **articula Peter, les yeux écarquillés en une mimique faussement apeurée.

**- Donc on a choisi de se mettre à l'abri ! **conclut Garrett en s'installant plus confortablement dans son transat.

De nature peu loquace, Vladimir se contenta de grommeler dans sa barbe. Je m'assis et contemplai les quatre hommes en secouant la tête.

**- Très courageux les gars, vraiment. Arrêtez de faire la gueule. Vous m'avez harcelé pendant des semaines pour organiser une soirée ici.**

**- Ouais, une KOP Party à organiser en 4h ! Génial ! **

**- C'est vrai que je ne vous avais jamais vu si débordés ! **Répondis-je du sarcasme plein la voix.

**- Et comment ! Comme tu vois, là, on gère les travaux extérieurs**, **on doit s'occuper du service piscine, surveiller la température de l'eau et de la bière**. **Je dois t'avouer que ce n'est pas de tout repos **! fanfaronna Garrett, tout sourire, en faisant un geste vague vers le jardin.

**- Je vous propose encore mieux ! Si vous leviez vos culs de là et alliez leur donner un coup de main**, dis-je en indiquant les recrues qui creusaient – creusaient ! – dans ma pelouse. **Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? **

**- Des palmiers mon frère, Lauren les a fait venir directement de Santa Monica !** Annonça la voix de Julian derrière moi. **C'est un « élément essentiel pour une Full Moon Party réussie» et elle a décidé d'en planter dans le jardin.**

Il se laissa tomber sur le transat à côté de moi. Le pauvre paraissait à bout et je m'en voulus pendant quelques secondes des les emmerder avec ça. Mais juste quelques secondes hein, parce qu'une fois que la fête battrait son plein, ils seraient les premiers à descendre les tonneaux d'alcool et à organiser des orgies dans le jacuzzi.

**- Cette fille n'a aucun****e**** limit****e**, répliqua Liam, suivi par plusieurs grognements d'approbation.

**- Peut-être mais Lauren et les autres Mu Zeta nous ont toujours aidé et c'est grâce à elles que nos soirées sont devenues légendaires**, argumenta Julian

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec ça. Lauren m'avait déjà sortie de galères incroyables, nous sauvant in extremis du fiasco total. En ça, je lui suis redevable mille fois.

**- Alors on fête quoi ce soir ?**

Préparé à la question, je répondis avec un flegme imparable:

**- Considérez ça comme la soirée de début d'année des Kappa. Une bonne façon de commencer les cours.**

**- Totalement déchiré ? **

**- Uniquement dans ton cas, Liam. Les Alpha Delta Phi ont déjà fait la leur alors j'ai décidé de rattraper notre retard. **

Personne ne douta de ma réponse, au contraire. Connaissant la rivalité entre nos deux fraternités, c'était on ne peut plus logique.

**- Bon, on fait le récap et je monte. **

C'était une routine que nous effectuions pour toutes nos soirées. Une sorte de check-list afin de s'assurer que nous n'oubliions rien.

**- Les boissons ? **

**- On a contacté le fournisseur habituel, on devrait être livré bientôt.**

**- Ok et Em' a tapé dans les réserves du Sin's pour la Corona. Il ferme ce soir alors on récupère aussi ses barmen, **les informais-je**.** **La bouffe ?**

**- Le chef est au boulot depuis cet après midi,** assura Peter, **et je peux vous dire que ça déchire. **

**- Toi là ! Je te rappelle que tu es banni des cuisines ! La Musique ?**

**- Je nous ai dégoté un petit Dj Français. Davis ou David quelque chose. Il ne joue pas trop mal et commence à avoir un certain succès par ici.**

**- Sérieusement ? Un français ? **relevais-je, dubitatif.

**- Fais moi un peu confiance Edward,** se récria Julian, **tu me remercieras ce soir, tu verras. **

**- Mouais. La sécurité a été contactée ? **

**- Oui chef. Deux à l'entrée, un au bar et trois postés à l'extérieur comme d'habitude. Pour la déco…**

Julian se lança alors dans un récit de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu dénicher, Lauren et lui. J'entendis parler de choses plus délirantes les unes que les autres et décidai que je ne voulais pas entendre la suite du programme.

Je pris le grand escalier jusqu'au deuxième étage où se trouvait ma chambre. Mon ancienne chambre plutôt, vu que je ne l'utilisais plus – ou alors rarement comme aujourd'hui. Je déverrouillai la porte et pénétrai à l'intérieur. Rien ici n'avait bougé depuis que j'avais déménagé, quatre mois plus tôt. J'adorai les enfoirés avec lesquels je vivais mais, à l'époque, j'avais eu l'impression d'étouffer dans cette maison. Toute mon existence tournait autour du campus, de la confrérie, des étudiants à gérer, des fêtes...Plus la pression montait, plus les moyens de la faire baisser devenaient extrêmes. De l'alcool en quantité industrielle, des filles chaudes et consentantes, et du sexe, facile mais loin d'être satisfaisant. En tout cas, ce n'était pas aussi incroyable qu'avec Bella…

J'avais encore assez de conscience pour mener une vie normale le jour mais la nuit, la même spirale infernale recommençait. Un matin, ne sachant pas où, quand et encore moins avec qui j'étais, j'avais décidé de reprendre ma vie en main. Jouer avec le feu pouvait être excitant mais se révélait plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraissait. Il fallait impérativement que je prenne du recul sur ma vie ici et le départ de mes parents était tombé à pique. Je soupçonnais d'ailleurs ma mère d'avoir deviné le problème. Du jour au lendemain, elle avait décrété vouloir s'installer près de la mer et mon père avait dis « Amen », comme à tout ce qu'elle disait.

Ce n'est qu'en sentant l'eau brûlante sur mes épaules que je me rendis compte d'être déjà sous la douche. Mon corps – ou mon subconscient, je n'en savais rien – s'était mis sur pilote automatique, laissant mes pensées s'évader. Dix minutes plus tard, je sortis de la cabine, pris une serviette et en entourai ma taille. Je me saisis d'une deuxième et m'en frictionnai les cheveux avant de sortir de la salle de bain. J'ouvris mon placard et piochai au hasard un Diesel et un t-shirt Armani noir. En refermant le battant, j'aperçus mon reflet dans le miroir. Un rictus déformait ma bouche. A la seule pensée de la comédie que je devrais jouer ce soir, je frémissais d'avance...

.:.

(_Soundtrack_: _Little Bad Girl_, David Guetta)

**- Je l'ai trouvé, Mr Cullen. Elle est sur la piste de danse.**

**- Merci,** répondis-je simplement avant de raccrocher et de glisser mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jean.

Les gars, Emmett et Jazz, m'avaient rejoint sous le kiosque extérieur. Le seul endroit qui n'avait pas encore été pris d'assaut par la bande d'étudiants surexcités. Nous étions affalés sur les coussins du large divan qui faisait le tour de la balustrade. Au milieu, une petit table basse était jonchée de bouteilles de Corona, Grey Goose et autres Lagavulin, preuve que la fête battait son plein depuis quelques heures déjà. Du groupe, je faisais office d'intrus, refusant d'enfiler la tenue règlementaire de la soirée, à savoir, short de bain, chemise hawaïenne et tongs !

**- Qui c'était ?** demanda Liam en me soufflant la fumée de son tabac turc au visage.

**- Occupe-toi de tes affaires et vire ta clope de ma figure. **

**- Arrête de faire le malin, tu vois bien qu'il est à cran,** intervint Jazz

**- All****ez**** les gars, ne faites pas comme si vous ne vouliez pas savoir ce qu'il nous cache.**

**-…**

Personne ne l'encouragea dans son délire, ce dont je leur étais reconnaissant. Plus la soirée avançais, plus j'étais à prendre avec des pincettes.

**- J'espère qu'elle est bonne au moins ! **

**- La ferme, Liam,** répondirent-ils tous en chœur quand raflant une Corona au passage, je descendis du kiosque.

Je pris au moins dix minutes pour fendre la foule et parvenir jusqu'à l'entrée du grand jardin. Bella était ici, quelque part. Je passai derrière le bar qui dominait la piste et la cherchai du regard avec une nonchalance feinte. Je mis un certain temps à la repérer au milieu des corps qui se pressaient les uns contre les autres. Je reconnus d'abord son profil délicat, ses lèvres pleines semblaient pincées, son petit nez, retroussé en une expression que je ne pouvais déchiffrer d'ici. Ses lourdes boucles brunes tressautaient à chacun de ses mouvements, vision qui me renvoya à la nuit dernière, lorsque, emportée par le plaisir, elle me chevauchait avec application, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres. Je m'accrochai à ma bouteille de bière pour m'empêcher d'avancer. J'entrevis furtivement ses longues jambes, laissées nues par un short blanc qui, j'en suis certain, causerait ma perte avant la fin de la soirée. Le haut de son corps était couvert par une espèce de truc doré à trous, transparent qui dévoilait plus qu'il ne cachait le morceau de tissu en dessous. Même de mon poste d'observation, je pouvais voir sa peau diaphane au travers.

**- Put…**

**- T'as dis un truc, boss ?**

Je regardai le barman, sans le voir.

**- T'occup****e**** !**

Je bus le reste de ma Corona d'une traite avant de river une nouvelle fois mes yeux sur elle, remerciant silencieusement Lauren pour le thème de la soirée. Je me faisais l'effet d'un maniaque sexuel épiant sa prochaine proie. Mais elle était trop…sexy et…désirable pour son propre bien. Evidemment, Bella ne dansait pas toute seule. Comment avais-je pu ne pas voir le blaireau qui se dandinait dans son dos, se frottant contre elle au passage. Je réprimais un sourire en observant le malheureux, tenter d'attirer son attention et ne récoltant au passage qu'un froncement de sourcil. Finalement, cette histoire d'exclusivité n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Je n'aurais pas à me demander si elle finirait la soirée dans le lit d'un de ces mecs ou pas.

.:.

**POV BELLA**

**- Sainte Vierge Mère, Dieu du Ciel, Bella !** Entendis-je Alice crier par-dessus le bruit de la musique.

Lorsqu'elle en appelait aux Saints du Paradis, c'était que la situation devenait critique. Cela équivalait à …une bordée « Putain de Merde » bien sentie ! Je ne répondis même pas, étant moi-même sous le choc. Nous avions contourné l'énorme résidence des Kappa pour atterrir directement dans une autre dimension. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver à des milliers de kilomètres de Los Angeles, sur une des plages sauvages de Thaïlande – où se déroulaient habituellement les Full Moon les plus exceptionnelles. Celle-ci n'avait rien à leur envier.

Plantées au milieu du passage, nous nous faisions bousculer par les fêtards qui continuaient d'affluer. Mes yeux devaient être aussi écarquillés que ceux d'Alice. La moitié du jardin avait été recouvert de sable, donnant à la grande piscine des allures de mini lac dans lequel chahutaient des étudiants plus ou moins éméchés. De magnifiques palmiers étaient disséminés un peu partout renforçant l'impression de paysage exotique. De hautes torches où dansaient des flammes rougeoyantes donnaient à l'ensemble une allure d'île déserte mystérieuse. Comment est-ce qu'Edward avait pu monter un truc pareil en si peu de temps ?

**- C'est totalement démentiel, Bee ! J'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie. Ce mec est un génie, **s'extasia Ali en m'entrainant vers un des espaces détente qui était aménagé aux abords de la piste.

J'étais réellement admirative…mais c'était hors de question de le montrer.

**- Ce n'est qu'un peu de sable et deux bouts de bois enflammés…, **répondis-je avec une totale mauvaise foi, en m'installant sur une banquette de plage.

Parmi la foule je reconnus quelques visages familiers. Certains étaient des amis d'Alice, ou des ennemis jurés comme Alec et sa clique. D'autres partageaient mes cours ou étaient les recrues des Mu Zeta Sigma comme nous. Pour le reste, c'était principalement des habitués du Sin's Grill que je connaissais de vue, sans les côtoyer.

**- Arrête de bouder parce qu'il t'a battu à ton propre ****jeu****. **

**- Il ne m'a pas…battu ! Et d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas un jeu. **

**- Tu parles ! Je te connais Bella. C'est moi qui te supplie de sortir, alors cette soit disant envie d'aller à la Push, c'était…**

**- Alice, je n'ai pas envie de parler d'Edward ce soir. Amuse-toi ! Je suis sûre que tu pourras trouver un petit californien sexy pour se dandiner en rythme avec toi sur le dancefloor **

… _ou sur le dancesable, au choix ! _

**- Je n'ai pas besoin….Jasper serait présent ce soir et je…Bella ! N'essaie pas de changer de sujet !**

**- Ecoute, c'est **_**ma**_** Full Moon Party, j'ai décidé d'en profiter un minimum ! Tu devrais en faire autant… Tu veux un truc à boire ?** enchainai-je vivement.** Je suis sûre qu'ils font de super cocktails. Je vais nous en chercher un au bar ! **

**- C'est ça, **l'entendis-je s'exclamer quand je partis en direction du petit abri en paille,** défile toi ! **

Je nous commandai deux Black Out » sans chercher à savoir ce qui se cachait derrière un tel nom. Verres en main, je repartis vers nos sièges. C'était sans compter sur la grande blonde – à l'air passablement furax – qui se matérialisa devant moi, me coupant le passage. Lauren me contemplait de haut, le regard plus mauvais que jamais. Pendant dix bonnes minutes, je me fis engueuler dans les règles. La raison ? Elle avait cherché à nous joindre Alice et moi toute l'après-midi.

_Non mais elle est sérieuse là ?_

On n'avait pas quitté la chambre d'Alice de toute l'après-midi. Si elle nous avait appelées, on l'aurait entendue. Ali et moi avions passé des heures dans sa salle de bain…alors que nos téléphones étaient avec nous ou plutôt…au fond de nos sacs…qu'on s'était empressée de balancer dans un coin en arrivant…. Merde.

**- Je veux pouvoir te joindre à n'importe quel moment du jour ou de la nuit, Isabella. Tu as voulu intégrer les Mu, malgré mon désaccord, maintenant tu assumes. Sinon, je vous dégage toutes les deux. **

**- Laisse Alice en dehors de ça, Lauren, elle n'y est pour rien **m'emportais-je avant de me rendre compte que défier une Lauren déjà à cran n'était pas l'idée du siècle.

**- Mais pour qui tu te prends ? Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner ! Tu n'es rien ici et je peux rendre ton existence infernale alors ne me cherche pas.**

_Tu ne nous fais pas peur, espèce de harpie ! _

Mais je ne lui répondis pas ça bien sûr.

**- D'accord,** repris-je à l'attention de Lauren, **je reconnais mes torts et je promets d'être plus dévouée au Mu Zeta Sigma**, lâchai-je d'une traite en essayant d'être la plus convaincante possible.

Elle parut un instant désarçonnée par mon changement de ton mais à mon grand désarroi, se reprit bien vite.

**- Très bien, voyons voir….La prochaine soirée d'Halloween est pour bientôt et tu seras de corvée de déco. Réunion demain après midi, à la résidence.**

**- Qu…?** M'étranglais-je

Nooon ! Pitié seigneur, ais-je été aussi mauvaise pour mériter ça ? Premièrement, j'avais des papiers à rédiger pour les cours de la semaine et deuxièmement, j'étais une véritable quiche en décoration, et plus encore lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Halloween. Elle arquait un sourcil de défi en une mimique qui me rappela Edward. D'ailleurs, où est-ce qu'il se cachait donc…

_FOCUUUUS BELLA ! _

**- Très bien ! **

**- Bien !**

**- Parfait ! **

Dans un élan de révolte, j'attrapai un danseur qui passait par là et l'entrainai sur la piste.

**- Isabella ! **

Voir Lauren fulminer m'apporta un peu de réconfort…un peu…jusqu'à ce que je jette un œil sur mon cavalier de fortune.

_Impulsive et irréfléchie…du grand Bella Swan !_

.:.

(_Soundtrack_: _Hey baby_, Pitbull feat T-Pain)

Depuis près de cinq minutes, je tentai de ne pas totalement me ridiculiser sur la piste. Minutes au bout desquelles Lauren avait finalement abandonné la partie, renonçant à me suivre dans la marée de corps en mouvement. Si j'avais eu moi-même un minimum de bon sens, j'aurais évité de m'y aventurer. Il y avait à peine assez de place pour respirer alors pour ce qui était de bouger… Pour la dixième fois au moins je repoussai d'une main ferme celui qui avait pris mon « invitation » pour une marque d'intérêt pour sa personne et qui essayait par tous les moyens de coller sa figure à la mienne. Agacée, je finis par lui tourner le dos, l'ignorant autant que possible. La voie était désormais libre, je pouvais me tirer de là.

Il y eut un vide derrière moi, comme si l'autre gros lourd avait compris le message. Au moment où je me décidai à aller rejoindre Alice, des mains se posèrent sans cérémonie sur mes hanches.

_Non mais je vous jure ! _

Ce n'est que lorsque _son_ corps se pressa contre le mien que je renonçais à la baffe monumentale qui se préparait. Je tournai la tête et enfouis mon nez dans son torse. Toute la contrariété que j'avais pu ressentir quant à son comportement s'évapora… Son odeur emplit mes narines, mes poumons et me monta à la tête avec le même effet que d'habitude. Sauf que d'habitude, il n'y avait pas tout un campus réuni autour de nous.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **m'exclamai-je à voix basse en rouvrant brusquement les yeux.

**- Ca ne se voit pas !**

**- Mais n'importe qui peut nous voir. Où est passé le « secrète » dans « relation secrète » ?** demandai-je dans un chuchotis paniqué.

**- Tu vois une ****relation quelque**** part toi ? Moi, je ne vois que deux personnes sur une piste de danse.**

Pour prouver ses dires, Edward effleura mes bras avant de saisir mes mains et de les porter à son cou. Son corps se mit à bouger au rythme de la musique et, mains posées sur mes hanches, il intima au mien le même mouvement lent et sensuel.

**- Tu es sûr que…**

**- Bella, il n'y a aucun mal à ce que je danse avec une étudiante de première année, naïve, impressionnable et influençable, que je mettrais dans mon lit à la fin de la soirée. Personne ne se doutera de rien, je te le promets.**

Seigneur…Parfois je me demandais où s'arrêtait la blague et où commençait la vérité ! Tant pis pour le reste, je l'avais pour moi alors autant laissé couler. Après toute une journée passée à faire semblant, ça me faisait du bien de me retrouver à nouveau dans ses bras. Même si j'aurais préféré une autre situation…Edward en profita pour m'en apprendre un peu plus sur la faune qui peuplait ce campus. Qui étaient les bonnes personnes à fréquenter, celles qui faisaient la loi et surtout celles avec qui on ne devait surtout pas être vu. J'aperçus aussi Jasper et Emmett en compagnie d'autres garçons, les autres « frères » d'Edward, ses camarades de fraternité. Il me promit de me parler de sa frat' parce que ces mecs valaient le détour. C'était une des rares occasions où on pouvait rigoler et discuter comme deux personnes normales, sans se hurler dessus ou sans s'arracher nos fringues.

**- Désolée. Je ne suis pas très…enfin, la danse et moi…tu vois…, **marmonnai-je lorsque je trébuchai maladroitement.

**- Tu n'aimes pas ça ? Pourtant tu bouges très bien…aussi bien à la verticale qu'à l'horizontale.**

Certaine que mes joues viraient à l'écarlate, j'éclatai de rire. Dieu merci, la musique assourdissante couvrait nos paroles.

- **Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce genre de trucs sortent de ta bouche**, me moquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

**- Quoi ? Je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait.**

**- Toi aussi, tu te débrouilles plutôt pas mal, **le taquinai-je en me frottant plus fort contre la soudaine bosse qui déformait son jean.

Dans un grognement, il me retourna dans ses bras et je me retrouvai plaquée contre son corps. Je m'accrochai à son cou pour ne pas tomber et il en profita pour glisser une de ses longues jambes musclées entre les miennes. Sentir le tissu rêche de son jean contre mes jambes nues m'électrisa.

**- Avoue que tu adores me torturer Bella.**

Prendre le risque de flirter comme ça, aux vues de tous, avait quelque chose de grisant et de très excitant. Et sa façon de chuchoter mon nom au creux de mon oreille…je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

**- Je plaide coupable, **répondis-je sur le même ton en faisant glisser mes doigts dans ses mèches soyeuses.

**- Oh non ! N'essaie même pas ma belle !** protesta Edward en rigolant.

**- Tu es sérieux ?**

Il était plus que sérieux parce qu'il venait d'ôter sans pitié mes mains de ses cheveux.

**- Personne n'a le droit de toucher « **_**The Hair **_**» Bella. Cette tignasse est sacrée et si je te laisse la tripoter dans tout les sens comme tu adores le faire, là ce sera suspect. **

**- Mais je l'ai déjà fait, je veux dire, je le fais tout le temps ! **

**- En général lorsqu'on est seuls… et en particulier lorsque tu es sur le point de jouir et que tu dois t'accrocher à quelque chose. Là, tu les arraches littéralement de mon crâne,** finit-il avec une fausse grimace de douleur.

Enfin, j'espérai qu'elle était fausse. Une fois encore, je devais être rouge de honte mais je pouvais au moins cacher mon visage dans sa poitrine. Ainsi que le sourire qui étirait mes lèvres lorsque je repensais à toutes ces fois où, au sommet du plaisir, j'avais emmêlé mes doigts dans ses cheveux. J'étais la seule à pouvoir le faire….

_Ok Bella, tu deviens ridicule là ! _

Je l'enlaçai un peu plus – en prenant soin d'éviter « The Hair ». Mes seins pressés contre son torse, ses hanches collées aux miennes, nous bougions au rythme hypnotique des basses. C'était notre première danse et je constatai avec émerveillement que nos corps s'accordaient parfaitement – pas que j'en doutais hein… – mais bouger avec lui semblait naturel, évident, comme si nous avions déjà dansé des centaines de fois auparavant. Quand le rythme changea, Edward s'écarta de moi et glissa une main dans mes cheveux, me faisant frissonner au passage. Il tira doucement ma tête en arrière pour que ses yeux plongent dans les miens.

**- Bella, je vais devoir… **

**- Je sais…**

Je soupirai. Je ne voulais pas que ce moment se termine, j'étais tellement bien là…Mais je me doutais que Sa Majesté Cullen ne passerait pas toute la soirée avec moi !

**- Il faut que je trouve une autre…**

**- Proie ? Victime ? Fille facile à séduire ?**

**- C'est à peu près ça,** rigola-t-il en me faisant pivoter une nouvelle fois.

Comme pour le retenir, mes mains agrippèrent les siennes, réunies sur mon ventre.

**- Je te laisse partir mais à une condition.**

**- Laquelle ?**

Son ton était méfiant voir suspicieux. J'aurais pu me vexer là ! Mais j'en tirai plutôt un plaisir sadique.

- **Laisse-moi choisir la fille.**

**- C'est ça ta condition ? **demanda Edward d'un air dubitatif.

**- Tout à fait ! **

J'étais déjà en train de repérer dans la foule la candidate idéale.

_Jackpot ! _

**- Edward, mon cœur,** commençai-je d'une voix taquine**, tu vois cette petite rousse là…**

**- Hum…une rousse, il parait qu'elles sont super chaudes**.

Je lui donnais un coup de coude dans le ventre…mais me heurtai douloureusement contre ses abdos ! Grrrr…

**- L****à****-bas, debout toute seule au bord de la piste. On dirait qu'elle n'attend que toi ! **

**- ****Où ? Je**** ne vois pas…Bella non ! Non, non, non, non ! **

**- On se défile Cullen ?**

Je l'entendis presque déglutir.

**- C'est hors de question, tu as vu cette fille. Elle a la panoplie complète ! **

Et c'était exactement pour ça que je l'avais choisie. Maigrichonne, peau boutonneuse, coupe de cheveux improbable, un style à revoir de A à Z. Et venant de moi, ce n'était pas peu dire.

**- Bella, si on me voit avec elle, ça va en mettre un sacré coup à ma réputation.**

Par-dessus mon épaule, je lui lançai un regard incrédule.

**- J'y crois pas ! En fait, tu es aussi superficiel que les autres ! **

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques instants. Peut-être qu'il l'avait mal pris.

**- Ok ! Ok ! Je vais le faire ! Tu es contente ? **Reprit-il d'une voix lugubre.

**- Hé, elle n'est pas si mal ! **

En fait si, mais le pauvre n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça !

**- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre mademoiselle Swan…**

Je lui plaquai un bisou sur la joue avant qu'il ne me relâche. Il parut surpris de mon geste mais me rendit mon sourire. Je l'observai se diriger vers la petite chanceuse avec l'air d'un condamné. Je laissai échapper un éclat de rire et je vis ses larges épaules se raidir.

_Alle__z__ Edward, un peu de courage !_

.:.

(_Soundtrack_: _Don't wanna go home_, Jason Derulo)

Je serais bien restée apprécier la scène – Edward esquivant les mains fureteuses de la rouquine ! Hilarant ! – mais Alice devait se demander où j'étais passé, et si je ne m'étais pas fait droguer et violer entre deux palmiers. Je contournai la piscine jusqu'au bar pour récupérer une autre tournée de Black Out, histoire de lui faire oublier ma longue absence. J'esquivai tant bien que mal les danseurs tout en essayant de ne pas trébucher dans le sable. Etre perchée sur des sandales à talon me faisait certes des jambes d'enfer – dixit Alice – mais j'avais aussi quatre-vingt-dix pourcent de chance de me casser le cou si je ne faisais pas attention. J'avais les yeux rivés sur le sol quand je fus accostée par Jessica.

**- Quelle chance tu as Bella ! **

**- Bonsoir Jessica, je vais bien merci et toi ?** Lançai-je avec un entrain feint.

**- Excuse-moi de mon impolitesse. Ca va comme tu veux ce soir ?** reprit-elle en se glissant dans son rôle de vice-présidente des Mu Zeta Sigma.

Cela ne dura que le temps que je lui réponde, ses petits gloussements reprenant le dessus malgré elle.

**- Est-ce qu'au moins tu sais avec qui tu étais en train de danser ? **

**- Qui ? Le mec aux cheveux blonds et les piercings partout ?**

- **Noooon ! Tu le fais exprès ! L'autre…Edward Cullen, le dieu qui vient de te faire grâce de sa présence !**

**- Oooh…,**– _merde ! –_**…Lui ! **

**- Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas remarquer à quel point il est sexy. Et en plus, ca avait l'air plutôt chaud entre vous. **

**- J'avoue qu'il n'est pas mal…, **avançais-je prudemment.

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais folle.

_Il faudra vraiment que je parle à Edward de sa tendance à éblouir les filles. _

Son regard passa de sceptique à légèrement hautain.

**- De toute façon, ce n'est pas un mec pour toi. D'ailleurs, tu n'avais pas quelqu'un en vue, tu sais, ce garçon dont tu me parlais l'autre soir…comment il s'appelait déjà…. **

Oooh non, non, non ! Ne surtout pas s'engager sur cette voie.

**- C'est de l'histoire ancienne**, éludais-je dans un geste vague. **Tu sais comment c'est, les hommes, ça va, ça vient…**

_Très convaincante Bella ! Vraiment !_

Bon, il était temps que je fausse compagnie à Jessica avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que deux plus deux était effectivement égale à quatre. Je cherchais des yeux Edward, Alice,...quelqu'un qui puisse voler à mon secours. A ce moment, mon regard croisa celui de la seule personne que je ne m'attendais pas à trouver ici.

_Jacob !_

J'avais très bien remarqué l'animosité qui existait entre lui et Edward, ou du moins, celle qui habitait ce dernier. Et mon instinct me disait que c'était réciproque. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ? Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par un grand sourire – cela semblait être sa réponse en toute situation. Etait-il venu me chercher ? Angela avait sûrement dû le mettre au courant…ou il l'avait appris par cette Gossip. En tout cas, il était bel et bien là, dans le repaire de l'ennemi.

Je quittai Jess et m'avançai vers le mètre quatre-vingt-dix de muscles dorés qui était posté près de l'entrée. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus un mouvement rapide sur la piste de danse…._Edward_. Je ralentis pour observer la scène. Apparemment, ses amis venaient de le prévenir de la présence de Jake. Il s'était vivement retourné vers lui et le contemplait froidement, les poings serrées. Après un rapide échange, il les arrêta et partit, seul, à la rencontre de l'intrus. Dans un coin de ma tête, une alarme s'alluma. Rien de bon ne sortirait de cette rencontre.

_Impact dans…3…2…1…_

Les deux hommes se firent face et entamèrent un échange plutôt animé. De mon point d'observation, seul leurs postures rigides, bras croisés, épaules raides trahissaient la tension qui les habitait. Jacob fit mine de s'avancer mais se heurta au refus implacable d'Edward. Bon, ça allait dégénérer d'une minute à l'autre, je le sentais. Je ne réfléchis pas – pour changer – et poursuivis ma progression à travers les danseurs, jouant des coudes pour parvenir jusqu'à eux. Je les suivis discrètement lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent de la foule. La musique assourdissante n'était plus qu'un bruit de fond même si mes oreilles bourdonnaient encore. Les nouveaux fêtards arrivaient toujours par petits groupes et ne manquaient pas de dévisager les deux hommes qui se défiaient du regard.

**- …je ne vois vraiment pas le problème. Je suis venu faire la fête comme tout le monde**, disait Jake, avec insolence.

Il prenait plaisir à provoquer Edward…. D'après ce que je savais de Jacob, ça n'aurait pas dû m'étonner. Une partie de moi, celle que je ne voulais pas entendre, me disait que je faisais exactement la même chose. Un point commun avec Jake dont je me serais bien passé.

**- Tu veux me faire croire que tu as vu de la lumière et que tu es ent****ré****. Ecoute Jacob, soit tu me dis ce que tu veux, soit tu dégage****s**** d'ici. **

Aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué ma présence. J'allais intervenir quand les paroles de Jacob m'arrêtèrent.

**- Vous, les petits bourges gâtés pourris, vous vous croyez tout permis… **

**- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'entendre tes conneries, **coupa Edward en esquissant un geste pour partir

**- ****Vous vous foutez**** pas mal des autres. Et toi, Edward, plus que les autres en quittant l'équipe du jour au lendemain.**

**- Je ne savais pas qu'il vous fallait une baby-sitter pour vous tenir la main sur le terrain ! **

_Quoi ? Quelle équipe ? Quel terrain ? _

Nooon ! Edward avait fait partie des Werewolves ?

**- Tu n'es qu'un lâche Cullen, mieux, un lâcheur et c'est pour ça…**

**- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le bon endroit pour ça, **siffla Edward, même si ses traits figés ne laissaient rien paraitre de sa colère.

Lorsque je m'approchai, ils se tournèrent vers moi d'un même mouvement. Je me sentis mal à l'aise sous leur regard – réjoui pour Jake, contrarié pour Edward. Me voila bien ! Evidemment qu'il était contrarié. Il ne voulait sûrement pas que j'assiste à ça et que, par la même occasion, je découvre son petit secret.

Ma trajectoire initiale me menait naturellement vers lui mais, je ne pouvais pas…je ne pouvais pas aller vers Edward, lui demander ce qu'il se passait, ni effacer le pli qui barrait son front. Non seulement il ne l'accepterait pas mais plus important encore, nous avions un public.

**- Bella ! Salut ma beauté…, **s'exclama Jake, comme pour confirmer ma pensée.

Alors à regret, évitant ses prunelles émeraude incandescentes, je rejoignis Jacob qui me prit dans ses bras.

_Il faudra vraiment lui faire perdre cette mauvaise habitude ! _

**- Je ne savais pas que tu devais venir…tout va bien** **?** demandai-je en risquant un coup d'œil vers celui qui quelques minutes plus tôt me serrait étroitement contre lui.

Son expression était toujours aussi froide et renfrognée. Et me voir dans l'étreinte de Jake ne devait pas améliorer son humeur.

**- Bien sûr que ça va ! N'est-ce pas **_**Edward**_**?**

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, se contentant de m'adresser un regard ironique quand je tentais de m'éloigner des bras musclés qui m'enserraient. Les retardataires continuaient d'arriver et la dernière chose que je voulais, c'était qu'on me prête une relation avec Jacob Black.

**- Pas la peine de lorgner sur elle, Cullen. Bella est **_**trop bien**_** pour toi. Elle n'est pas comme toutes les pétasses que tu t'envoies chaque soir. **

**- S'il te plait, Jacob, ne…**

**- Non Bella, ne te fie pas à …**

**- Merci de t'intéresser à ma vie sexuelle, ça me touche beaucoup,** lâcha Edward en portant une main à son cœur. **Tu m'excuseras si je ne te retourne pas le compliment. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu fous avec ta bite et pour tout t'avouer, j'en ai strictement rien à faire. **

Comme pour répondre à cette remarque, Jacob baissa les yeux sur moi. Je sentis mes poils se hérisser. Comment osait-il ?

**- Tu viens Bella, je t'emmène ailleurs, loin de tous ces fils à papa bourrés de fric.**

Je n'eus pas besoin de regarder Edward pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête à ce moment. On s'était bien mis d'accord pour ne pas afficher notre relation, mais Jake ne m'emmènerait nulle part ce soir, quitte à ce qu'Edward lui casse les deux jambes.

**- Non Jake, je suis ici avec Alice, je ne peux pas la laisser,...heu…une prochaine fois…peut-être…**

**- Tu es sûre ? Elle peut venir avec nous. Tu n'es pas obligée de rester ici,** dit-il, un regard dédaigneux rivé à Edward. **Ils ne sont pas comme nous Bella, tu n'as rien à faire avec eux.**

J'essayais de me dégager mais son étreinte se resserra encore.

**- « Comme nous » ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut di…**

**- Laisse-moi te donner un bon conseil, Black, **intervint Edward, **laisse **_**cette fille**_** tranquille et tire-toi vite d'ici.**

Il s'était rapproché et ne se tenait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de nous. Contrairement à celle, ouvertement hostile de Jake, l'expression d'Edward restait fermée. Mais ses yeux…ses prunelles – qu'il prenait soin de ne pas poser sur moi – auraient pu le trucider sur le champ.

**- Sinon… ?**

Le grondement sourd de Jake m'alarma. Je parvins à m'extraire de ses bras et me postai entre les deux hommes.

**- Ok, on se calme. Pas la peine d'en venir aux mains les gars.**

Je cherchai un des amis d'Edward en renfort mais comme par hasard, l'allée sombre semblait à présent déserte. Tous deux m'ignorèrent superbement. Je me tournai finalement vers Jacob.

**- Ecoute Jake, il y a mes amis là-dedans, des personnes « comme moi », que je côtoie tous les jours alors j'y resterais tant que je m'y sentirais bien ! Il a raison, tu ferais mieux de t'en aller. On se verra une autre fois. Ok ?...Ok ?**

J'attendis qu'il recule, en vain. Un coup d'œil vers Edward m'appris que lui non plus n'avait pas l'intention de battre en retraite. Je ne sais pas qui de lui ou de Jake était le plus désespérant.

**- Très bien !** M'écrai-je. **Vous voulez jouer aux idiots ? Parfait ! Mais ce sera sans moi, **conclus-je aussi bien à l'adresse d'Edward que de Jacob.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je les laissai seuls et repartis vers le jardin – en croisant les doigts pour que mon plan fonctionne.

.:.

(_Soundtrack_: _Good Feeling_, Flo Rida )

J'entendis Jacob crier mon prénom mais ne me retournai pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, un rugissement de moto déchira l'air. J'avais un peu de remords quant à ma façon de l'expédier – je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il avait voulu dire – mais hé, je venais de sauver ses jambes là !

**- Bella…,** murmura Edward à un souffle de moi.

Je sursautai. Sans que je ne m'y attende, il prit mes lèvres en un baiser aussi intense que rapide, avant de me relâcher.

**- Mais t'es pas bien, Edward,** chuchotai-je scandalisée mais toujours aussi réceptive. **Si quelqu'un nous avais ****vu**** !**

Malgré moi, je scrutai les alentours, guettant quelqu'un qui se cacherait derrière un palmier pour nous espionner. Et pourquoi pas Lady Gossip !

**- Chuuut,** m'intima-t-il en m'entrainant un peu plus à l'abri des regards, **là...c'est mieux ?**

**- Oui mais…**je fus interrompue par un autre de ses baisers brûlants. **Qu'est-ce qui te prends**, lui demandai-je lorsqu'il me laissa respirer à nouveau.

**- Quoi ? Je ne peux pas t'embrasser maintenant ? C'est toi qui m'****a ****allumé sur la piste, en voici les conséquences mademoiselle Swan. **

A contre cœur, je m'arrachai de sa bouche délicieuse.

**- Ne crois pas que tu vas détourner mon attention comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? C'est quoi cet étalage de testostérone avec Jacob ? Et cette histoire d'équipe ? Tu jouais au….**

**- Isabella !**

Je lui retournai un regard impatient.

**- Il n'y a rien à dire, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de revenir là-dessus.**

**- Mais toi et Jake étiez à deux doigts de vous …**

**- Laisse cet abruti là où il est. Il ne mérite sûrement pas la salive qu'on gaspille pour lui.**

**- Mais…**

**- Non Bella. Si je voulais qu'on me cuisine, j'aurais eu une copine attitrée pour ça !**

_Sous entendu, « tu n'es pas ma petite amie alors arrête de me faire chier »…_

Il avait raison bien sûr, pensais-je mortifiée. C'était le principe même de notre relation. Ce constat eut l'avantage de me calmer sur le champ. Mais quelle idiote j'étais ! Si je continuais comme ça, il y avait peu de chance qu'on soit encore ensemble à Halloween ! D'un autre côté, c'était plus fort que moi, je voulais en apprendre plus sur lui. C'était le _It Boy_ de UCLA, tout le monde semblait à ses pieds alors mon intérêt était justifié…non ?

**- Tu as raison, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. On laisse Jacob de coté.**

**- Vraiment ? **murmura-t-il, la tête enfouie dans mon cou.

…_pour ce soir ! Parce que oui, j'apprendrais la vérité ! Plus tard…_

**- Oui…**

Pour l'instant, une autre envie pris le dessus. Edward savait parfaitement comment détourner mon attention – à ma plus grande honte. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes à nous embrasser et nous caresser mais quand je finis par m'écarter, nous étions à bout de souffle, complètement échevelés et passablement frustrés.

**- Tu restes ce soir ? **

Quand ses dents mordillaient mon cou comme ça…

**- …Bella ?**

**- Quoi ?...**soufflais-je doucement.

**- Est-ce que tu passes la nuit avec moi, ici, ce soir ****?**

Son ton était patient, comme s'il parlait à une attardée…ou comme s'il m'avait déjà posé la question trois fois.

**- Tou****t**** ce que tu voudras…mais ne t'arrêtes pas…**

**- Je saurais m'en souvenir, crois moi, **s'amusa-t-il alors que la douceur de sa langue apaisait ma peau meurtrie.

Et soudain je pensai à Alice.

_Tu es morte Bella ! _

Je me rejetai en arrière.

**- Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Alice ! Alice ! Je dois la retrouver ! Elle doit me chercher partout ! **

Je remis mes vêtements en ordre et me recoiffai rapidement.

**- Ok calme toi, tu n'as qu'à aller la retrouver et lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé,** me résonna Edward en m'immobilisant, ses mains sur mes hanches.

**- Avec Jacob ? **

**- Oui, raconte-lui la vérité. Elle te pardonnera à coup sûr. Evite juste de me mentionner.**

Mon regard se fit suspicieux.

**- Tu sais qu'elle ne l'aime pas, pas vrai ?**

**- Et tu n'auras aucun mal à faire dévier la conversation.**

Il la connaissait un peu trop bien à mon goût.

**- Ok, je suppose que ça ira comme explication. Bon, comment je suis ?** lui demandai-je en espérant être présentable.

**- Honnêtement ? On dirait que tu viens de t'envoyer en l'air et que tu as adoré ça. **

**- Mer…mince ! Arrête de sourire comme ça,**** y'a**** pas de quoi être ****fier**** !** le réprimandai-je sans grande conviction. **Où est la salle de bain ?**

**- Il y en a une au premier étage, première à droite. Pour info, ma chambre est au deuxième, au fond du couloir**, lança Edward avec un sourire en coin.

Après un clin d'œil amusé, il traversa l'allée et retourna à la fête. De mon côté, je longeai la grande bâtisse et me glissai à l'intérieur discrètement. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, l'intérieur était occupé, sauf que l'ambiance était tout autre. Moins survoltée et les participants plus… classes, à défaut d'un autre terme. Sans doute ceux qui n'étaient pas « comme nous », d'après Jacob. Personne ne me dévisagea, ni même ne sembla remarquer ma présence, tout à leur conversation distinguée. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer Edward parmi ces snobinards…ni parmi les difractés de l'extérieur. Il était unique en son genre et c'est ce qui me plaisait chez lui.

_Juste après son petit cul d'enfer ! _

Trouver la salle de bain me prit au moins dix minutes. Pas que je me perdis en chemin, mais je dus m'arrêter toutes les deux minutes pour admirer les splendeurs dont la maison était décorée. Plus tard, si je le pouvais, je m'attarderais davantage. Mais pour le moment, ma mission était de retrouver Alice. Je pénétrai dans la pièce, qui était en fait des toilettes pour femmes comme celle qu'on retrouverait dans n'importe quel endroit publique. Trois box faisaient face à trois lavabos et autant de miroirs les surplombant. L'un des box était occupé et je me dépêchai de reprendre forme humaine avant que la demoiselle n'en sorte – pour peu que je tombe encore sur Lauren.

J'étais à nouveau présentable lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans mon dos. Une petite blonde en sortie – il y avait une quantité industrielle de blonde sur ce campus ! Elle avait une allure très élégante et je l'imaginai tout de suite avec les « intérieurs ». Je la voyais mal se déhancher sur la piste ou entonner des « éh glou ! éh glou ! éh glou !» autour d'un fût de bière. Une robe de cocktail noire toute simple enserrait son corps menu. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon serré dont aucune mèche ne dépassait. Je détournai vivement les yeux lorsque je rencontrais ses pupilles sombres. Plus sombres que les miennes et qui semblaient manger son visage, lui donnant un air de poupée de porcelaine.

Je passai mes mains sous l'eau et me concentrai sur leur nettoyage. Il me fallait une tâche à accomplir sinon je me remettrais à la dévisager. Son visage en cœur avait quelque chose de captivant, d'hypnotisant et de légèrement flippant. Quand j'eus terminé, je m'appliquai à retoucher mon maquillage mais sans mon sac, ce n'était pas gagné. Ma compagne de lavabo faisait de même de son côté, avec des gestes précis et rapide. Je m'apprêtai à sortir quand sa voix, haut perchée voire enfantine, résonna dans la pièce.

**- Attends, tu auras besoin de ça. **

**- Pardon ?**

Je me retournai la regardai pendant qu'elle piochait dans sa pochette.

**- Tiens,** dit-elle avec une politesse froide en me tendant un tube de gloss d'une grande marque de cosmétique.

**- Je…heu…merci, c'est…gentil de ta part. J'ai oublié mon sac et…merci, **je me tus, avant de dire une bêtise.

Je me saisis du brillant à lèvre et m'en appliqua une couche.

**- Garde le**, dit elle quand je voulus le lui remettre.

**- Non, je ne…**

**- J'insiste.**

Son ton ne poussait pas à la contradiction et quelque chose dans son sourire me dérangea. Je regardai le tube dans ma main avec hésitation. Il devait valoir une petite fortune mais après tout c'était son problème. Si ça se trouve, le réutiliser après moi la dégoutait…

_Mais on ne lui avait rien demandé ! _

**-Merci… Heum, je m'appelle Bella… Swan, enchantée de te connaitre….**

Un peu de socialisation ne me fera pas de mal. Elle avisa ma main tendue un instant, avant de la serrer en retour.

**- Jane Volturi, ravie de te rencontrer. **

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, elle me contourna et sortis de la pièce.

**- Volturi…**

* * *

.:.

**Alors ? Cette Full Moon ? Vous vous êtes bien amusez ! lol Perso, j'ai faillis me faire griller par une torche en feu ^^**

**Edward...Jacob...dans la même team ! Mais que s'est-il passé ? lol**

**Et enfin Jane ! J'attends vos suggestions (c'est toujours très amusant de voir qui est dans le vrai ^^..et totalement à côté !)**

**Le prochain chapitre devrait être celui d'Hallowen ! (Retard de planning ? Qui ? Moi ? Lool)**

**Gros bisou mes petits lecteurs (-trices) chéri(e)s et à très vite.**

**On n'oublie pas la review :P**

**Khassidy**


	9. Chapter 9

.:.

**Helloooo ^_^**

**Me revoilà avec la première partie du chapitre d'Halloween...Mouahahahaha**

**Merci à Joeymalia42, ma super Bêta, pour la correction et le reste lol**

** Je fais aussi un coucou spécial à toutes celles que j'ai «rencontré» depuis que j'ai créé mon profil FB ! **

**A savoir Kalisse, auteure de la Fic Symbiose que j'adore, Ninie de la Team Sandwich et Admin du super forum Damn Addict Lemon, Farah alias Jurasik-in-twilight et par dessus tout, SAKURA, ma persécutrice officielle ! Et bien sûr, toutes celles que je ne cite pas. Je vous kiffe les filles !**

**Je lis de plus en plus que FF devient du n'importe quoi – et c'est vraiment dommage ! – mais moi, j'ai de la chance de tomber sur des personnes supers !**

.:.

**Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, un petit récap des pronostiques. Selon vous, le fameux GLOSS donné à Bella par Jane serait :**

** – Un micro/écouteur**

** – un GPS**

** – un émetteur**

** – un enregistreur**

** – ou alors du poison**

**Sérieusement, rappelez-moi de ne rien vous offrir à Noël XD ! Pour ce qui est de Jane :**

** – Certaines la verraient bien en Lady Gossip**

** – Ou carrément l'assistante de LG !**

** – Et je crois que la meilleure proposition reste encore que Jane a des vues sur Bella...ouais heu...bon, peut-être pas hein !**

**Même Angela a droit aux soupçons mdr ^^**

**Allez, je vous laisse ! N'oubliez pas l'onglet Youtube pour les Soundtracks ! (Prévenez-moi si je perds mon temps à en mettre surtout lol) **

**On se retrouve en bas** !

.:.

Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**amimi31** : Oui, entre Jake et Jane, Bella est servie ! ! Un GPS ou un micro… ? C'est clair, t'es pas parano du tout mdr mais je te rassure, c'est réponses sont revenues très souvent comme tu peux voir au dessus ^^

**Fan de Twa** : Est-ce que Bella se laissera séduire par Jake… ? Je ne sais pas…peut-être…bon t'auras un indice dans ce chapitre lol En tout cas, y'en a un qui ne sera sûrement pas content !

**Laurie :** Looool Angela peut être vraiment énervante par moment, j'avoue ! Est-ce qu'elle ferait une bonne Gossip…? A voir ! Lol Et je trouve que vous êtes vraiment méfiantes. Après le GPS et le micro, voila le poison !

**Nana :** Merci nana ^^ Peut-être que tu te lanceras des les fictions un jour :) On en saura plus sur l'histoire en Jacob et Edward…mais pas maintenant :D

**Jojo :** You made my day darling XD J'étais au travail quand j'ai lu ta review et j'avais une espèce de sourire con sur le visage. Mine de rien, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis heureuse de te faire rire ^^ que mes persos te plaisent et que tu sois aussi enthousiaste à ce sujet ! C'est tout ce que je demande ! Ah oui j'allais oublier ! Ce n'est pas une traduction lol... sinon j'aurais posté beaucoup plus souvent. Tous les coups tordus viennent de moi mdr

.:.

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**\(^o^)/ Bonne Lecture ! \(^o^)/**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

_(Soundtrack: Young Blood, _The Naked and Famous_)_

**- Un café…noir, s'il vous plait…**

**- Aujourd'hui nous avons le Punchy Cinamon Frappé, vous devriez essayer, il est excellent, **s'enthousiasma la serveuse, de l'autre coté du comptoir.

Je n'aimais pas le café.

Mais il y a trois heures à peine, je me trouvais encore à la résidence des Kappa, à essayer de m'extirper du lit d'Edward. Alors j'avais poussé la porte du Jimmy's Coffee House en espérant y trouver de quoi me remettre les yeux en face des trous avant d'aller en cours. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes comme on dit.

**- Un Punchy ? Et il y a quoi dedans ? **

**- Il est à base de FineCup Ethiopian glacé, d'ExtraFlavor à la Cannelle ****avec une mousse de lait aromatisée sur le dessus.**

Je lançai un regard paniqué à la serveuse – regard qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir car bien à l'abri derrière mes maxi lunettes de soleil ! J'entendais déjà la file s'impatienter dans mon dos.

**- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce que c'est votre …Ethiopian machin chouette, je veux juste un grand gobelet de café simple sucré.**

**- Très bien ! Vous le voulez Frappé ? Avec un ExtraFlavor ? **

**- Extra… ? Non ! Non, non, juste noir, fort et brulant de préférence. **

**- Vous souhaitez une origine particulière ?**

_Mais qu'est-ce que …! _

Ca commençait à râler sérieusement derrière moi. J'étais à deux doigts de faire demi-tour et de dire à – petit coup d'œil au badge – Jenny de se le garder, son café.

**- Bella ? Bella !** s'écria une voix dans la file.

Je me retournai et ôtai mes lunettes pour voir ma sauveuse s'avancer vers moi.

**- Angie ! Merci mon dieu !** M'exclamais-je en la serrant contre moi. **Je veux juste un café noir**, lui expliquai-je, la voix au bord de l'hystérie, **s'il te plait, tradui****s**** ça en langage café pour moi.**

**- Ma pauvre chérie, **compatit-elle gentiment avant de se tourner vers la serveuse.

**- Pour la demoiselle, ce sera un Hot Moka Java,…Tu le veux très sucré ? **

Je m'empressai de faire oui de la tête.

**-Avec un ExtraFlavor au miel, dans une Medium Fine Cup. Et pour moi, le Special Jimmy du jour. **

**- Seize dollars s'il vous plait. **

_Et en plus ça coûte la peau des fesses ! _

**- Vu ta tête, je te l'offre Bella !** dit Angela en tendant un billet de vingt à Jenny-la-serveuse.

Je grimaçai en retour. Il faudra que je remercie Edward pour sa super soirée du _dimanche soir_ ! Nos boissons en main – à ce stade, ce n'était plus de simples cafés ! – nous nous installâmes sous un parasol à l'extérieur. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, le soleil, la musique et l'ambiance survoltée du campus me laissait totalement indifférente. J'étais exténuée.

**- Cette soirée devait valoir le détour hein !** s'exclama Angie en examinant mon visage.

**- Tu n'as pas idée ! Tu aurais dû venir avec nous, on se serait bien amusées.**

**- Non, ça ne me disait trop rien**, éluda-t-elle d'un geste de la main.

_C'est plutôt ton homme qui ne lui dit trop rien !_

Edward n'est pas « mon » homme !

_Ca en avait tout l'air hier soir…_

Faisant taire mon agaçante voix intérieure, je changeai de sujet et relançai Angie sur les deux semaines à venir. A savoir la torture que ce serait pour moi de préparer la soirée d'Halloween avec Lauren. Oui ! Encore une soirée ! Ils ne faisaient que ça par ici.

**- Il parait que c'est un vrai tyran,** m'avertit mon amie. **Tu devrais étudier la carte des cafés de Jimmy, j'ai l'impression que tu en auras besoin.**

**- Merci de me remonter le moral, vraiment !** Lançais-je ironiquement en me prenant la tête entre les mains.

Du fond de mon sac, j'entendis mon BlackBerry sonner. Je fouillai à l'intérieur, renversant la moitié du contenu sur la table. C'était Edward.

**« Pas trop fatiguée ?**

**Désolé de t'avoir gard****ée**** pour moi toute la nuit.**

**(Pas désolé du tout en réalité !)**

**Mon oreiller porte encore ton odeur. **

**J'aime ça.**

**E. »**

Je réprimai le petit sourire idiot qui naissait déjà sur mon visage. Je tapai rapidement une réponse et glissai le téléphone dans ma poche. Angela était en plein examen d'un tube de gloss.

Le tube de gloss _de Jane_ !

Elle siffla en voyant la marque française s'inscrire en doré sur fond noir. Je repris le flacon des mains d'Angie pour le scruter attentivement. J'avais eu l'intention de le laisser à la maison. Il avait dû atterrir là quand j'avais transféré le contenu ma pochette dans mon sac de cours. D'après Alice, ce truc contenait sûrement un poison tropical quelconque. Je lui avais fait remarquer que j'en avais mis et que j'étais toujours débout. Jamais à court de réponse, elle m'avait affirmée que c'était un poison à retardement et que je n'allais probablement pas tarder à pourrir de l'intérieur.

…_Oui, cette fille est ma meilleure amie…. _

**- Tu ne devineras jamais qui me**** l'a**** donné.**

Angela pencha la tête sur le coté d'un air intrigué.

**- C'est donc un cadeau. D'un admirateur ? …Non ! Ne me dis pas que ce mec essai****e**** de te faire revenir avec ce genre de truc.**

**- De qui tu… ? …Angela ! **

Je secouai la tête. Elle était vraiment tenace !

**- Ce n'est pas d'Edward ! Je te l'ai déjà dis, je n'ai plus de ...contact avec lui. **

_Bella, Bella, Bella…ne pas dévoiler un secret est une chose mais mentir à ses ami__es __pour le cacher en est une autre…_

Je saaais !

**- Bon tu veux savoir ou pas ?** Repris-je

**- Oui je suis vraiment curieuse,** s'excita-t-elle

Je me penchai vers elle pour lâcher à voix basse :

**- …Jane Volturi…**

_Froncement de sourcils…_

**- Qui ?**

**- Jane ! …Volturi !** Répétai-je un peu plus fort

_Haussement de sourcils… _

**- Quelle Jane Volturi ? **

Son esprit venait visiblement d'en prendre un coup.

**- Combien de Jane Volturi tu connais ? Si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui m'en ****a parlé**** la première ! **

_Bouche grande ouverte…_

**- **_**LA**_** Jane Volturi ? Cette espèce de poupée flippante, hautaine et … Je ne peux pas le croire Bella, tu as d****û**** te tromp****er**** de fille !**

**- Si ! Je t'assure que c'était elle ! **

**- Et elle te l'a juste…donné ! Comme ça**, s'exclama Angela en claquant des doigts.

Pour toute réponse, je haussai les épaules. Moi non plus je ne comprenais pas.

Elle secoua la tête une fois, puis une deuxième fois avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

**- Raconte-moi tout ! **

Je lui confiais alors comment on s'était croisées dans la salle de bain de la Résidence d'Edward et comment elle m'avait « gentiment » offert son brillant à lèvre.

**- Je n'y crois toujours pas, **rabâchait toujours Angie.** Cette fille ne parle pas au petit peuple Bella, elle ne sait même pas qu'on existe alors de là à voler à ton secours…Elle doit avoir un plan… **

Je ne voyais pas quel plan ce pourrait être. Je ne la connaissais pas, et elle non plus…sauf si…Non ! Cette rencontre s'était faite par hasard et je devais arrêter d'écouter les idées farfelues d'Alice et Angela.

**-…Je me suis toujours demandé qui était Lady Gossip. Et si…**

Je pouvais voir les rouages de son cerveau s'activer.

**-…et si c'était Jane. Ca lui ressemble bien de déverser son venin sur …**

**- Mais Angela, tu ne la connais même pas ! Si ça se trouve, c'est une chouette fille !**

Elle me lança un regard en biais.

**- Ok, bon, elle est peut-être un peu…snob.**

**- Et si elle y avait caché un micro dedans, **lança subitement Angie après quelques minutes de silence.

Ce fut mon tour de lui envoyer mon regard « tu-te-fiches-de-moi ».

**- Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse….,** commençais-je avant qu'elle ne me bâillonne de sa main.

Elle mima un « chut » avant de retirer sa paume de ma bouche. Je croisais les bras en secouant la tête. Si j'étais la plus censée de nous trois, on était mal ! Avant que je ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, Angela retira le couvercle de mon Hot-Machin-truc et jeta le brillant à lèvres de luxe dedans. Dans _mon_ café !

**- Ca ne va pas mieux toi ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça !**

**- Ca vaut mieux, au cas où on serait sur écoute, tu vois ! **

Je lui lançais un regard assassin, j'avais besoin de ce café si je voulais survivre à la journée qui m'attendait…

**- C'est bon, je te repaierais un café ! En attendant, on ferait mieux d'y aller** **avant d'arriver en retard !**

.:.

_(Soundtrack: Hustling (Life On The Nickel), _Foster The People_)_

Les jours suivants passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante. Je venais d'accompagner Ali à son cours de Jasper du samedi matin – la comptabilité étant définitivement passée au second plan – et je me dirigeais vers la Résidence des Mu a.k.a La Gueule Du Loup. Bizarrement, lorsque nous étions à Forks, la semaine semblait s'étirer en longueur. Ici, à peine le temps de cligner des yeux et le weekend était de nouveau là. Il faut dire que la préparation de la Soirée d'Halloween me prenait beaucoup de temps, et encore plus en énergie….

_« Bella, on prend de fausses pierres tombales en plastique ou en carton ? » _

_« Pour le faux sang, du sirop de grenadine ou de fraise ? »_

Mais qu'est-ce que j'en savais moi !

Le pire, c'est qu'elles pouvaient continuer comme ça toute la journée avec les faux squelettes, les fausses araignées et les faux membres déchiquetés !

Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais je bénissais les heures de cours – oui, même celles avec Fitz ! – qui me permettaient d'échapper aux Mu Zeta Sigma. Ces filles semblaient possédées, seigneur. Elles ne vivaient que pour leur sororité et adulaient Lauren. On aurait dit des disciples se prosternant devant leur grande prêtresse vaudou. Et cette peste en profitait ! Plus la mission qu'elle leur donnait était tordue et plus les filles étaient déterminées à relever le défi, et avec le sourire _max white_ s'il vous plait ! C'était peut-être une qualité mais, moi, j'appelais ça se faire avoir dans les grandes largeurs ! De toute façon, à part plaquer un sourire hypocrite sur mon visage, je ne pouvais rien faire. Avec cette histoire de décoration, j'étais déjà assez occupée à extraire l'infime trace de créativité que j'avais en moi.

Dans ces moments, Alice m'était d'un grand secours. Elle m'accompagnait souvent et me soufflait le plus gros des idées. De nous deux, c'était elle qui avait le sens artistique. Elle m'écoutait me plaindre et en rajoutait une couche pour me faire plaisir. Et lorsqu'elle voyait mes mains prêtes à se refermer sur un cou, elle appelait Angela à la rescousse. Rien de tel qu'une soirée entre filles à se peindre les ongles des orteils en rose et à se boucler les cheveux à grand renfort de bigoudis fluo.

Mais dans notre cas, ce serait plus une soirée à descendre la bouteille de téquila et à regarder des films d'horreur. En parlant d'horreur, on en avait profité pour parcourir le blog de Lady Gossip et je dois avouer que ce n'était pas joli-joli. Comme promis, il y avait le compte rendu de la soirée d'Edward et malgré ma séance de pelotage avec lui sur la piste, j'étais restée hors de son radar. Mais je n'étais pas absente de son blog pour autant. Et oui ! Dès mon premier jour, j'avais eu l'honneur d'apparaitre en tant que fouteuse de merde avec l'affaire de la cantine. Il y avait une vague description de moi mais heureusement, personne ne me connaissait dans ce maudit réfectoire. Et je ferais en sorte que ça reste ainsi.

_Sauf __si tu__ te mettais à sortir avec Edward…_

Aucune chance !

_Mais s'il te le propose ?_

…

La sonnerie de mon portable me permit d'éviter cette conversation dérangeante avec moi-même. C'était Jacob. Encore Jacob devrais-je dire. Ce dernier s'était appliqué à téléphoner régulièrement durant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. Ayant été quasiment occupée tout le temps, j'avais pu l'éviter au maximum. Mais là, ça paraitrait un peu suspect quant même. Je décrochai, même si je savais déjà pourquoi il appelait grâce aux messages qu'il ne manquait pas de laisser sur ma boite vocale. Il voulait s'excuser pour samedi et accessoirement mener sa campagne de dénigrement « de ce connard de Cullen » sans lésiner sur les insultes. Je me surpris à ressentir un petit pincement au cœur. Edward n'était pas comme ça… Enfin, je ne le pensais pas…et si on exceptait notre première « rencontre » bien sûr. Lorsque Jake compris que je n'allais pas l'encourager dans son délire, il changea de sujet…pour mon plus grand malheur ! Après dix minutes à l'entendre parlementer sur les bienfaits de devenir sa petite-amie, je décidai de mettre les choses au clair.

**- Non Jacob, je ne sortirais pas avec toi !** Déclarais-je d'une voix que je voulais autoritaire, en me baissant pour éviter un ballon de volley qui vola au dessus de ma tête.

**- Bella, ce n'est qu'une sortie, un verre, un ciné, une danse ! Tout ce que tu voudras.**

Il tenta de prendre une voix enjôleuse mais échoua lamentablement. Il me faisait l'effet d'un gosse essayant toutes les tactiques pour qu'on lui donne des bonbons. Dans un sens, c'était plutôt amusant de le faire marcher.

**- Il y a plein de filles disponibles sur ce campus, Jacob Black ! Pourquoi ne jetterais-tu pas ton dévolu sur ****l'une d'entre elles**** ?**

**- Disons que j'élargi****s**** mon cercle d'amies ! **Rigola Jake

Décidément, rien n'entamait sa détermination et sa bonne humeur – sauf peut-être Edward !

_Tu devrais vraiment prendre exemple sur lui !_

**- C'est ça ! Et je suis le cercle à moi toute seule, je parie !** Lui lançais-je sans parvenir à réprimer un sourire.

**- Je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire Bella, tant que ton cœur est libre, il y toujours une chance**.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête…et faillis rentrer dans un étudiant qui courait sur la pelouse.

**- Rêve ! **

**- De toi, tout le temps ma Bella.**

Là, j'éclatais franchement de rire. En matière de drague, je ne sais pas qui de lui ou d'Edward était le pire.

**- Ha ! Tu vois ! **S'exclama-t-il,** je te fais rire et tu sais ce qu'on dit …**

**- Oui je sais ! Merci Jake ! **Le coupais-je avec une exaspération feinte.

**- Alors c'est oui ? **

Je vis l'image un petit chiot excité qui remuait la queue en attendant sa gamelle avec de grands yeux implorants. Et c'est sûrement cette vision qui fit flancher ma détermination. Et aussi la possibilité de le cuisiner sur sa méga engueulade avec Edward.

**- Ok…,** soupirais-je alors qu'un « yes » de la victoire retentissait au bout de la ligne. **T'excite pas Jake, je ne signe que pour un verre ! Et cette semaine, je ne peux vraiment pas me libérer. Je boss****e**** sur la déco de la soirée d'Halloween de dimanche prochain.**

**- Cool ! J'y vais aussi, pourquoi ne pas y aller ensemble ? Je passerais te chercher et je serais ton cavalier. **

J'entendais littéralement son sourire. Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas s'exciter !

Jake, mon cavalier ? Ca ne risquait pas d'arriver. Edward n'était peut-être pas officiellement mon petit-ami – officieusement non plus d'ailleurs – mais je ne lui ferais pas un coup pareil.

_Parce qu'aller boire un verre avec son pire ennemi c'est mieux ? Il ne sera pas content du tout…fufufu…_

**- J'y vais avec ma meilleure amie, tu sais, ALICE ! **

Sa deuxième épine dans le pied après « mon » homme ! Cela eut le mérite de le calmer aussi sec. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que j'étais arrivée à destination.

**- Tu as déjà ton déguisement ?** L'entendis-je me demander.

**- En fait, c'est Alice qui s'en occupe et elle ne veut pas me dire ce que c'est. **

**- Hum…un truc sexy peut-être, du genre infirmière ou ces femmes qui donnent des PV !**

**- Non ! Je ne pense pas,** parvins-je à articuler entre deux éclats de rire.

**- Je serais en loup,** m'annonça-t-il fièrement, **un loup garou dévoreur de jolies étudiantes.**

Je n'en pouvais plus de rire et son histoire de loup n'arrangeait rien ! C'était la mascotte de l'UCLA. Il apparaissait sur tous les t-shirts du campus. J'avais hâte de voir ça.

**- Et le reste de ton équipe aussi ?** Demandais-je. **Pour faire …tu sais…une meute ou un truc comme ça ! **

**- C'est une super idée ! Merci ma Bella chérie ! **

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je raccrochai en lui promettant de l'appeler pendant la semaine. Alors que je scrutais la façade, je vis du coin de l'œil un homme baisser son journal pour me fixer. Quand je me tournais vers lui, il releva rapidement le papier devant ses yeux…

Il laissait vraiment entrer n'importe qui ici !

**- Pervers !** Marmonnais-je en rentrant rapidement à l'intérieur.

.:.

_(Soundtrack: Dancing On My Own,_ Robyn_)_

Plus on s'approchait du Jour-J, plus la pression montait. Et c'était une bonne pression. Alice n'avait pas pu m'accompagner aujourd'hui alors j'appréhendais un peu le fait de me retrouver toute seule au milieu d'une dizaine d'étudiantes. Mais sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais laissée contaminer par l'excitation de Jessica et des autres. Bon, je n'étais pas encore prête à me prosterner devant Lauren mais j'avais réussi à m'intégrer…plus ou moins. En tout cas, c'est l'effet que j'avais en ce mardi après midi. L'ambiance dans le salon était détendue, les idées fusaient et j'étais plutôt contente du travail d'équipe que nous faisions. En l'absence d'Alice, je bossais avec Jessica. Elle savait être très sympa quand elle le voulait et je me surpris à rire avec elle. Pas de Lauren en vue donc je pouvais dire que c'était une bonne après-midi.

Après midi que j'aurais dû passer avec Edward…Malheureusement, cette peste n'avait rien voulu entendre. J'aurais très bien pu l'envoyer se faire voir mais la menace de virer Alice était encore très vive dans mon esprit. Edward avait paru aussi déçu que moi et dans un sens plutôt tordu, ça m'avait fait plaisir. Ca voulait dire qu'il voulait me voir autant que je le voulais…et j'en avais très, très envie.

_Ou ça voulait dire que ça le démangeait et qu'il avait juste besoin de tirer un coup, mais je dis ça, je ne dis rien…_

Je n'arrivais pas à ne pas me poser de question. C'était plus fort que moi ! Je pensais franchement à googler « Tout savoir sur…Les relations secrètes » parce qu'à ce rythme, je finirais paranoïaque, à chercher un signe de « future relation sérieuse » dans chacune de ses paroles. En attendant, je ferais mieux de me concentrer sur le nombre estimatif de toiles d'araignées nécessaires pour entourer la scène.

La récréation fut terminée lorsque mademoiselle la présidente entra dans la pièce. Et heureusement que j'étais assise parce que je sentis mes genoux devenir tout mous. Elle était accompagnée d'un jeune homme plutôt mignon avec des cheveux blond coiffé en arrière. On le croirait tout droit sorti du country-club. Et juste à coté, il y avait mon fantasme sur patte.

_Qu'est-ce qu'Edward faisait là ! _

Je n'étais apparemment pas la seule à me poser la question. Autour de moi, les chuchotis allaient bon train. Edward participait rarement aux préparatifs, se contentant de valider les propositions ou de les modifier selon ses goûts. C'était toujours Julian – -Club – qui mettait la main à la pâte.

En grande conversation, Lauren ne daigna même pas poser les yeux sur nous. Et les miens luttaient pour ne pas se poser sur lui. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir contrôler la lueur de convoitise qui y brillait certainement. Je baissai donc les yeux, infiniment concentrée sur le plan de la salle. Je le sentis s'approcher du gros divan framboise sur lequel nous étions toutes. Ne me demandez pas comment je savais que c'était lui et pas le blondinet. Sixième sens ou intuition féminine, je ne savais pas mais je faisais confiance aux poils de ma nuque qui se mettaient d'un coup au garde à vous.

Il salua toutes les étudiantes et en réponse, ce fut une cacophonie de « salut Edward », de « t'as l'air en forme » et de « qu'est-ce qui t'amène ». Je murmurai un vague bonjour, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur moi par mon silence. J'étais sure que l'inscription « je couche et prends mon pied avec Edward Cullen » était tatouée sur mon front et cela ne m'aidait pas à garder mon self contrôle. Avec une aisance déconcertante, il charma une à une toutes les étudiantes de la pièce… Avant de jeter son dévolu sur moi. Lorsqu'il demanda qui était en charge de la décoration de dimanche, tous les regards se tournèrent vers ma pauvre personne. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et mes mains se resserrèrent sur le calepin que je tenais à la main. Je jurai mentalement de lui faire payer mon état mental plus tard…

**- C'est moi,** répondis-je d'un ton plus résigné que je ne l'avais voulu.

Son petit sourire taquin m'apprit qu'il le savait déjà et qu'il ne faisait ça que pour me persécuter. Pour changer !

**- Isabella c'est ça ? **

Je sentis un coude me rentrer brutalement dans les côtes. Je tournai la tête et me heurtai au regard de Jess qui me fusillait. A coup sûr, elle me prenait pour une folle complète à ignorer Sa Majesté Cullen ainsi, surtout qu'elle nous avait vus ensemble lors de la Full Moon.

**- Oui c'est bien ça,** répondis-je finalement, mon sourire « Je vais te finir à la petite cuillère » plaqué sur le visage.

**- Est-ce qu'on pourrait s'entretenir un moment ? J'ai besoin de revoir certain****s**** poin****ts**** avec toi.**

J'entendis plusieurs soupirs d'envie lorsqu'il me tendit sa main pour que je me lève. Nous nous éloignâmes et nous installâmes autour une table basse, à l'opposé d'où se tenaient Julian et Lauren. J'eus l'impression que toutes les personnes présentes avaient les yeux rivés sur nous. Bon, d'accord, pas tout le monde…Juste Lauren et Jessica.

**- Alors ça avance bien la déco et tout ça ?**

Edward fit un geste vague vers les autres filles pour appuyer sa question mais ses yeux me disaient clairement autre chose.

**- Comme si ça t'intéressait Cullen. **

**- Un point pour toi.**

Est-ce qu'on s'habituait à la beauté ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'un jour, je parviendrais à le regarder sans être totalement séduite par son physique. Je trouvais ça presque injuste mais il était vraiment sexy. Et ses yeux brillaient d'amusement.

**- Je trouve que tu prends trop de plaisir à ça.**

**- Tu ne trouves pas ça excitant ? **

Je penchai la tête, considérant sa question.

Bien sûr que c'était excitant sauf quand je devais mentir à mes amis proches…

_Mais est-ce qu'Edward en valait la peine ?_

Et bien,… j'avais fait passer mon plaisir avant pour une fois. Notre relation n'était pas une chose que j'avais acceptée pour faire plaisir à mon père, ou à Alice ou ma mère ou à tous ceux que je faisais passer en premier.

Il était à moi seule pour le moment et ça faisait du bien.

Alors oui, il en valait la peine !

**- Ne soit pas trop charmant, je crois que la Vilaine Sorcière de l'Est nous observe.**

**- Qui ?** me demanda-t-il d'un ton presque choqué.

**- Lauren… **

Je posai mon calepin sur la table et le tournai ver lui, faisant semblant de lui montrer quelque chose. Nous étions censés parler déco non ?

**- La vilaine sorcière de l'est ? Bien trouvé ma belle ! **

Il se pencha sur mon bloc note pour dissimuler son rire mais ses larges épaules le trahirent. Et nous continuâmes comme ça pendant au moins dix minutes. Je gribouillai sur la feuille, notant des remarques imaginaires. Il m'avoua qu'il était venu voir ce qui me retenait tant et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je lui préférais un groupe de pipelettes agaçantes.

_Comme si je ne rêvais pas d'être avec lui plutôt qu'ici !_

Petit à petit, notre conversation légère pris un ton plus espiègle voire carrément sexy.

**- Tu sais que je lutte pour ne pas prendre tes lèvres là, tout de suite.**

Le stylo avec lequel je jouais vola dans les airs et retomba à mes pieds. Edward se pencha en avant pour le récupérer, caressant ma cheville au passage. Le choc passé, je lui lançai un regard d'avertissement.

**- Tiens-toi tranquille Cullen. **

Il m'offrit son petit sourire en coin en faisant tourner mon stylo entre ses longs…doigts…agiles.

**- Cesse d'être aussi appétissante Isabella…**

Je me forçai à libérer ma lèvre inférieure, des fois que ça lui donnerait des idées et détournai mes yeux de sa main.

Depuis le début, Edward et moi jouions à un jeu dangereux. Tester les limites, voir jusqu'où l'autre était prêt à aller, s'il relevait le défi. C'était comme ça que notre relation avait commencé et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

**- Tu ne fais que parler Edward Cullen,** lâchai-je d'une voix blasée.

Vu sa tête, je l'avais clairement offusqué. Bien fait !

**- Je te rappelle que TU ne pouvais pas rester, hier soir.**

Je lui fourrai mon calepin sous les yeux, lui rappelant que nous devions donner le change.

**- D'accord c'est ma faute…,** reconnus-je

Angela s'était disputée avec Ben et avait passé la soirée avec Rose et moi.

**-…mais arrête de jouer avec moi comme ça.**

**- Il se trouve que j'ai très envie de ça, Bella. **

**- Envie de quoi ?**

Avec Edward, je choperais à coup sur des rides à force de plisser les yeux.

**- De jouer… **

_(Soundtrack: I'm Not Your Toy,_ La Roux_)_

Deux mots.

Juste pour m'allumer comme une putain de chandelle romaine.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, la luxure et le défi se lisant derrière ses longs cils.

Il était sérieux !

Je haletai.

**- Ici ? **

J'étais heureusement de dos, parce que les autres m'auraient prises pour une carpe hors de l'eau.

**- Umhum…**

**- Maintenant ? **

**- Tu m'as fait faux bond hier soir Bella… **

**- Mais…**

**-… et il se trouve que j'ai très envie de toi,** continua-t-il sans prendre en compte mon interruption. **Tu vois, cette petite jupe noire et ce truc transparent là, ça me rappelle quelques souvenirs.**

_Comment pouvait-il me faire ça __?_ J'ouvris la bouche puis la fermai avant de la rouvrir dans l'espoir de le réprimander mais aucun son n'en sortit.

**- Alors ?**

**- Avec ma chance, on va se faire choper par Lauren et…**

**- Je prends ça pour un oui. A tout de suite Mademoiselle Swan !**

Et il se leva sans un mot.

Sur le qui-vive, je retournai m'asseoir avec les filles. Elles étaient en train de me bombarder de questions sur Edward quand mon portable sonna. Me doutant que mon fantasme sur pattes manigançait quelque chose, je décrochai rapidement.

**- All****ô**** maman ?**

J'entendis Edward éclater de rire. Je me retournai vers Jessica pour lui faire signe que je m'absentais. Elle m'adressa à peine un signe de tête. La jalousie, c'était quelque chose quand même !

**- Rejoin****s****-moi en bas, dernière porte au fond du couloir. **

Je raccrochai sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Je regardai autour de moi, ayant l'impression d'être une fugitive en cavale.

_Je commence vraiment à devenir paranoïaque. _

J'avançai sur la pointe des pieds, et n'eus aucun mal à trouver. Dieu merci, c'était une salle de bain. Ca aurait pu être un placard à balais ! Ce qui aurait été loin d'être romantique ! A peine avais-je un pied à l'intérieur, qu'Edward m'enlaça et me souleva dans ses bras.

**- Mmmm ! Enfin !**

Je réprimai un rire, avant d'embrasser son sourire. De léger, notre baiser devint profond, sensuel. Ma langue taquinait la sienne et ses lèvres caressaient les miennes. Nous devions éviter que quelqu'un ne remarque notre absence alors il me reposa au sol, et me fit reculer jusqu'au lavabo. Je trébuchai en arrière et il me rattrapa de justesse, nous faisant pouffer tout les deux.

**- Vous êtes vraiment maladroite Mlle Swan ! **

**- Je sais, mais je me soigne, crois moi !**

Je l'attirai rapidement à moi et nous reprîmes notre baiser. Nos gestes étaient brusques, pressés et donc maladroits. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas nos fous rires.

_Tant pis__ pour la discrétion ! _

Pendant que ses mains encadraient mon visage, je caressai son érection à travers son jean. Il gémit contre mes lèvres et poussa ses hanches contre ma main. Je ne pouvais pas attendre de l'avoir en moi.

**- C'est ma petite jupe qui t'excit****e**** ?** Le taquinai-je en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure

**- S'il n'y avait que cette foutu****e**** jupe ! **S'exclama-t-il, comme si je le mettais à l'agonie.

Il me retourna et je nous aperçus dans le grand miroir au dessus de la vasque. Lui magnifique comme toujours lorsqu'il était en proie au désir, et moi…Je retins mon souffle en me contemplant.

**- Tout ton corps est un appel au sexe Bella, et le pire, c'est que tu n'en ****as ****aucune idée ! **

En effet, je n'avais pas idée que je ressemblais à…ça ! Mes cheveux ébouriffés par ses mains me donnaient l'air rebelle, sauvage, et mes lèvres étaient d'un rouge soutenu, gonflées par ses baisers. Mon chemisier ouvert et ma jupe remontée jusqu'en haut de mes cuisses étaient de véritables incitations à la débauche. Mais le plus frappant restait mes yeux. Obscurcis, voilés, ils disaient clairement « baise-moi ».

Je rencontrai le regard d'Edward dans la glace et détournai les yeux.

**- Oh non,** dit-il en retenant mon menton d'une main ferme, **regarde à quel point tu es sexy…**

Sa main libre glissa sur mes seins, mon ventre avant de relever encore plus ma jupe sur mes cuisses nues.

**- De petits volants ! **

Je rougis mais lui rendis timidement son sourire.

**- Tu aimes ?**

**- J'adore**, chuchota Edward contre ma peau avant de mordiller mon cou.

Je rejetai ma tête en arrière, sur son épaule, lui donnant accès à ma gorge. Je haletai quand ses doigts se faufilèrent sous la dentelle bleue de ma culotte. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas gémir trop fort quand ses doigts caressèrent mes plis intimes. J'agrippai le lavabo d'une main tandis que l'autre se cramponnait au bras d'Edward. La vue de sa main bougeant en rythme sous le tissu m'arracha un autre gémissement. Je la sentis glisser entre mes lèvres humides, taquiner mon entrée avant de revenir à mon bouton de plaisir. Mes hanches se mouvaient en harmonie avec ses doigts et je me frottai impudiquement contre son membre durci.

**- Plus vite…**

La boule caractéristique de mon orgasme se construisait rapidement dans mon ventre et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à rester silencieuse. Un coup d'œil au miroir m'apprit que j'avais l'air tout à fait indécente, à prendre du plaisir comme ça. Lorsque mes yeux croisèrent ceux d'Edward, je ne détournai pas le regard, au contraire. Sa main – celle qui n'était pas en train d'aller et venir en moi ! – avait depuis longtemps quitté mon visage pour empaumer mes seins. Alors c'est depuis ma poitrine qu'elle remonta jusqu'à mes lèvres. Les yeux toujours crochetés aux miens, Edward glissa deux doigts dans ma bouche, sûrement pour étouffer le bordel que je faisais.

Je refermai mes lèvres sur ceux-ci et suçai ses doigts comme je l'aurais fait avec une toute autre partie de son corps. Je le sentis durcir encore plus contre mes fesses, si cela était possible. Ma langue goûta sa peau, s'enroula autour de son majeur et lécha son index. Malgré moi, je plantai mes dents dans sa chair lorsque je sentis la jouissance arriver.

_Non, pas tout de suite…_

**- Attends,… je veux t'avoir en moi. **

Arriver à aligner deux mots cohérents à ce moment précis était un véritable exploit pour moi !

**- Non chérie, ****viens à moi**** ! Maintenant Bella,** me pressa-t-il d'une voix enrouée, aussi essoufflée que la mienne.

Le ton autoritaire se sa voix me réclamant mon orgasme me mena directement au septième ciel. Inévitablement, je me resserrai autour de lui, le mordant durement tandis que mon intimité convulsait autour de ses doigts.

**- La vache !** s'exclama Edward quelques minutes plus tard en contemplant ses phalanges meurtries.

**- Bien fait !** Lui lançai-je puérilement avant de tirer la langue à son reflet.

**- Tu pensais vraiment qu'on allait le faire, dans une maison pleine à craquer ! Tu es vraiment une petite perverse Isabella Swan !**

Quoi ! Ce mec était…. !

**- Mais, c'est toi qui… Grrrr… Edward, tu m'énerves ! **

Je sentais mon visage me brûler et lui…lui…il était mort de rire !

**- Calme-toi chaton, tu vas alerter tout le monde. **

Il me prit dans ses bras pendant que je faisais redescendre ma jupe rageusement.

**- Je te fais marcher Bella, tu n'es pas une petite perverse….pas tout le temps en tout cas ! **

Je lui donnai une tape sur le bras.

- **Si tu n'y retournes pas, tu vas te retrouver dans une situation très délicate. Lauren va débarquer, ****et**** je devrais expliquer** **que tu m'as forcé à rentrer ici et que tu as tenté de me violer. Je fais ça dans ton intérêt ! **

Je ne voulais pas trouver ça drôle alors j'enfouis mon visage dans sa poitrine, dissimulant mon sourire. Finalement ses mains entourèrent mon visage et il me donna un baiser qui me laissa le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Je le regardai enfiler sa veste et remettre un semblant d'ordre dans ses cheveux. Il revint vers moi, et se pencha pour me donner un ultime baiser. Je l'attrapai par la nuque et l'attirai encore plus près. Je laissai échapper un soupir de protestation lorsqu'il se détacha.

**- Comment tu vas faire avec ça ****?** Demandai-je en pointant sa braguette sur le point de sauter.

**- Crois-moi Swan, tu ne veux pas savoir ! **

La main sur la poignée, il se retourna et me sourit. C'était un sourire plein de malice, de bonne humeur et d'affection…Je crois.

* * *

.:.

**Well, well, well...lol**

**Ici s'achève la Part 1, c'est-à-dire en plein préparatifs de la soirée ! ^_^**

**Le chapitre 10 est presque finalisé alors il devrait arriver...plus vite que le 9 hihi**

**Je serais curieuse de savoir à quoi vous vous attendez pour la suite XD ****Alors à vos Reviews now !**

**Bisou à vous toutes (et tous, je garde espoir ! Hell Yeah !)**

**PS : Si vous voulez rester en contact avec moi, le profil Facebook (Khassidy Masen Cullen) est là alors faites les demandes :D**

**Khassidy**


	10. Chapter 10

.:.

**Il y a un mois tout pile, je postais le chapitre 9 de BN ^^**

**Il y a un mois tout pile, une de mes lectrice chérie sautait sur son mari à la fin des 9 chapitres XD**

**Et devinez quoi ? Ce même jour, ils concevaient un joli petit bébé...Après 2ans d'essai ! :O **

**Je suis donc fière de vous annoncer que dans 8 mois si tout va bien , BN aura un magnifique cadeau avec dix doigts et dix orteils.**

**Pas besoin de vous dire que j'ai été euphorique toute la journée \(^o^)/**

**Merci ma chérie de me l'avoir dit et permis de le partager :)**

**Bisou à toi et à ton petit alien :D**

.:.

**La deuxième partie d'Halloween, avec un jour d'avance, c'est par ici ^^ **

**Merci à Joeymalia42, ma Bêta chérie qui brave la maladie ! **

**Et un merci spécial à toutes mes revieweuses surtout les plus fofolles :D Je vous adore ! **

**Je ne blablate pas plus longtemps, j'ai comme l'impression que vous aurez des trucs à me dire à la fin du chapitre XD**

.:.

Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**Jojo **: Oui c'est mon mien ! lol Je connais Sophie Kinsella mais je ne lis pas – encore – l'Accroc au Shopping. Je peux t'assurer que je suis trèèèès loin de son niveau. Mais merci pour le compliment ^^ Tu es libre de radoter autant que tu veux, surtout quand tu me dis des choses aussi gentilles. Pour ton écran, clic sur « Light » et ton problème sera réglé :D A très vite j'espère ! Bisou

**Lydvynn** : La suite c'est juste en bas ^^

**Nana** : Salut Nana, oui c'était la première partie, normal ! :p Je te laisse découvrir « les surprises » de ce chapitre lol ^^ Bisou et merci ma belle

**Eva** : Salut Eva :D Merci pour ton message, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction ^^ Le « petit quelque chose de particulier », ça me branche beaucoup lol Ne t'excuse pas, tu as fait l'effort de laisser une trace et j'apprécie plus que tu ne le crois. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Kiss à toi

**Sam** : Yeah ! Une fan de plus ^^ Je vous aurais toutes *Mouhahahah* Ta remarque sur « Est-ce qu'ils vont en cours » m'a bien fait rire et a suscité beaucoup de réactions sur Facebook XD Heum…j'ai proposé d'arrêter de les faire s'envoyer en l'air et d'aller en cours à la place. Bizarrement, cette idée n'a pas été retenue mdr Voici la suite ma jolie et il n'y a toujours pas de cours à l'horizon lol

**Eris** : Merci pour la review Eris, c'est parfait si tu adores ^^ et merci aussi pour le courage lol Gros bisou à toi

.:.

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**\(^o^)/ Bonne Lecture ! \(^o^)/**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

(_Soundtrack__ : Exile_, Modestep)

**- Un peu plus haut…non plus bas…STOP ! Voilà, c'est parfait. **

Je cochai la case banderole sur mon fidèle calepin. Les mots se mélangeaient presque devant mes yeux. Nous étions la veille d'Halloween et les filles et moi avions pratiquement fini d'aménager la salle. A minuit passé, la plus grande partie de la décoration était installée. Demain, il ne resterait plus qu'à réceptionner les dernières pièces et tout serait fin prêt.

**- Isabella !**

Pitié seigneur, pas maintenant. Je me retournai vers Lauren, cherchant déjà des arguments à toutes les critiques qu'elle ne manquerait pas de faire. Rien n'était jamais à son goût.

**- Oui ? Lauren. **

**- Je constate que vous êtes plus avancées que ce que je croyais… Et j'avoue que je m'attendais à pire. **

**- Je suppose que je devrais dire merci. **

**- Tu devrais oui. Mais tout n'est pas encore en place et apparemment,** – elle me regarda de haut en bas avec son air le plus dédaigneux **– tu tiens à peine debout. Tu n'es pas d'une grande aide ce soir alors rentre chez toi. Je te veux ici demain matin pour terminer. **

**- Je peux parfaitement… **

**- Demain. Et ton petit cul pâle ferait mieux d'être à l'heure. **

**- Très bien ! **

**- Bien ! **

**- Parfait ! **

**- Rentre chez toi Swan !**

C'était devenu notre petit rituel, même si ça me répugnait d'avoir un quelconque « rituel » avec cette fille. Chacune de nous voulait avoir le dernier mot. Mais ce soir je n'étais pas d'humeur à lutter. Je redéposai le bol à punch que j'avais en main et lui tournai le dos. Je récupérai mon sac et appelai Edward pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Cinq minutes plus tard, il me trouva à somnoler sur un banc. J'avais pris soin de m'éloigner du bâtiment pour ne pas qu'on se fasse repérer.

**- Pauvre chérie !** murmura-t-il en passant un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules.

Malgré ma fatigue, je voyais bien qu'il scrutait les alentours. . Il n'y avait personne mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Si ça se trouvait, un espion de cette Gossip était caché dans les buissons à nous mitrailler avec son appareil photo mega pixel.

- **Aller viens, on rentre.**

Je le sentis embrasser mes cheveux avant de m'entrainer vers la Volvo – maintenant, je connaissais la marque ! J'avais dû m'endormir car lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, nous étions dans le parking souterrain de son immeuble. Toujours lovée dans ses bras, nous parvînmes jusqu'à l'appartement. Edward me mena directement dans sa chambre. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit mais s'il en avait envie, mon corps n'aurait aucun mal à répondre à ses avances. Je passai mes mains autour de son cou et l'embrassai. . Ses mains se refermèrent sur mes hanches puis m'attirèrent tout contre lui. Sur la pointe des pieds, je caressai sa joue de mes lèvres, avant de longer sa mâchoire piquante jusqu'à son cou. Je me délectai de son odeur en fermant les yeux. Il me laissa faire un moment avant de me décoller de lui.

**- Reste tranquille. **

Me tenant à bout de bras, il me débarrassa de ma veste…mes ballerines,…mon jean, ne me laissant que mon t-shirt et ma culotte. Il retira l'élastique de mes cheveux avant de passer ses doigts dans mes boucles. Je frissonnai à son contact.

**- Maintenant, grimpe dans ce lit et dors.**

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'envoie au lit comme une gamine de dix ans mais je lui en fus infiniment reconnaissante. Sans un mot, je grimpai et m'installai sous le drap, enfouissant mon visage dans son oreiller. Edward me contempla silencieusement depuis le pied du lit.

**- Tu ne viens pas te coucher ?** demandais-je à voix basse, à moitié endormie déjà.

S'il répondit, mon esprit était déjà loin quand il le fit.

.:.

J'avais été tirée de mon sommeil. Mes yeux papillonnèrent mais impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit, il faisait encore nuit noire et aucune lumière ne filtrait dans la chambre. Trois heures vingt-six. Génial ! Edward remua à côté de moi et un frisson me parcourut. J'avais froid…voila ce qui m'avait réveillé. Je cherchai la couverture mais ne rencontrai qu'un corps lisse et musclé sous mes doigts. Par reflexe, je me retournai et posai ma tête sur son torse. Je me pelotonnai contre lui à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur.

Est-ce qu'il était déjà réveillé ? En tout cas, maintenant oui. Ses bras se refermèrent sur moi, sa main caressa ma cuisse, mes fesses, mon dos avant de glisser dans mes cheveux. A son passage, mon corps entier se couvrit de chair de poule. Dans un gémissement, Edward referma ses doigts sur mes boucles et attira ma bouche jusqu'à la sienne. L'intensité de son baiser me prit au dépourvu. Je m'accrochai à sa taille pendant que sa langue fraiche et humide envahissait ma bouche.

**- Mon cœur,** protestai-je en me détachant difficilement de lui. **C'est toi qui…**

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de lui demander s'il avait allumé la climatisation. D'un coup, il me renversa sur le lit et s'installa entre mes jambes. Profitant de ma surprise, il me débarrassait de mon t-shirt en un clin d'œil. Il se pressa contre ma minette, faisant naitre une envie irrésistible de l'avoir enfoui profondément en moi. Je ne m'étonnais plus de passer du sommeil à l'excitation en moins de trois minutes. Dans un éclair de lucidité, je me dis qu'il fallait que je dorme car demain serait une grosse journée. Mais c'était impensable pour moi de me refuser à lui. Pas quand je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des jours. Je soupirai de bien-être contre sa bouche alors que mon sang se réchauffait. Mais ce n'était pas assez, je sentais toujours ce froid désagréable autour de moi.

**- Serre-moi**, murmurai-je, **serre-moi plus fort…**

En réponse, Edward me cloua durement au matelas avec son corps. Immobilisé par son poids, je gigotai sous lui. J'adorai être prisonnière de ses bras, mais cette fois, je me sentis mal à l'aise. Peut-être parce que je ne pouvais pas le voir…ou alors parce qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis mon réveil. J'encadrai son visage de mes mains, parcourant ses traits du bout des doigts, imaginant ses prunelles vertes qui disaient « je vais te bouffer toute crue ». Ses traits semblèrent plus ciselés, tirés et …Sans prévenir, il saisit mes poignets et les retint au dessus de ma tête. J'essayai de me dégager mais rien à faire, sa seule main parvenait à me menotter très efficacement

**- Edward ?** l'appelai-je, distraite par ses lèvres qui glissaient le long de mon cou, sa dureté qui excitait mon clitoris. **Bébé, libère-moi…laisse moi te toucher. **

**- Chuuuuut…**

**- Ne me « chut » pas….aïe ! Put… Arghh ! **

Sa bouche s'était refermée sur mon sein et il n'avait apparemment pas pu résister à l'envie de me mordiller. Une douleur chaude et lancinante irradiait de mon téton, se propageant au reste de mon corps, faisant grimper ma température en flèche. J'avais déjà expérimenté le mélange douleur/plaisir avec Edward. En ce moment, plus que jamais. Et je crois que j'aimais ça.

Jusqu'alors immobile, sa langue lécha mon téton en même temps qu'il me pénétrait.

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il se passa en moi à ce moment là.

A la première aspiration de sa bouche diabolique, un violent frisson – de plaisir cette fois – secoua mon corps.

A la deuxième, un orgasme fulgurant explosa en moi.

Et quelque part entre la troisième et la quatrième succion, je perdis connaissance.

Purement et simplement.

.:.

**- Non, non, non ! Lauren va me tuer ! **

Comment est-ce que j'avais pu dormir jusqu'à treize heures ! Et Mr Cullen, enroulé autour de moi, ne semblait pas décidé à me laisser me lever.

**- Isabella…**commença à protester Edward à moitié endormi.

Je glissai hors de son étreinte et tâtonnai dans la pénombre pour attraper mon portable. Ma tête était lourde, comme si j'avais fait la bringue toute la nuit. Je frottai énergiquement mon visage, maudissant l'alcool que je n'avais pourtant pas bu. L'écran affichait dix-huit appels manqués de la vilaine sorcière de l'Est…Je le savais ! J'étais foutue.

**- Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ?** ronronna mon non-petit-ami d'une voix ensommeillée.

Ne pas le regarder. Ne pas le regarder. Ne pas le regarder. Sinon, on finirait par s'envoyer en l'air toute la journée. Je me stoppai alors que j'enfilai son t-shirt. Il y avait un truc…juste là, à la lisière de ma conscience. Il fallait que je me rappelle de quelque chose d'important mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus. Tant pis, ça me reviendrait bien assez tôt.

**- Finaliser la déco de la salle peut-être…** ironisai-je parce qu'il le savait très bien.

**- Bella, on ne s'est pas vu depuis des jours. Je te veux pour moi seul aujourd'hui. **

C'était un programme trèèèèès tentant.

**- Tu pourras toujours aller t'amuser ce soir !**

Il me faisait trop craquer avec sa petite moue. Je me penchai à un souffle pour lui murmurer :

**- Hummm…Non ! Impossible, il faut que j'y aille.**

Je me redressai en riant alors qu'Edward essayait de m'attraper, la couverture découvrant dangereusement son corps. Il fallait que je le sorte de ce lit, pour ma santé mentale.

**- Bella ! Non ! **

J'étais près de la fenêtre lorsque la voix d'Edward claqua derrière moi, plus autoritaire que d'habitude. Je le regardai avec effarement.

**- Qu'est-ce qui te prends Edward ? **

**- Laisse ces rideaux tranquille, ** reprit-il, d'un ton rauque que je ne lui connaissais pas.

_En même temps, tu ne le connais pas ! Ce n'est pas comme si vous vous étiez beaucoup parlé…_

_Oh toi ! Ca va, hein ! _

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui mais j'espérai que le soleil éclatant de L.A finirait par améliorer son humeur.

**- Il est grand temps de se lever mon cher !** Déclarais-je en tirant d'un coup sec sur le cordon qui dégagea l'immense baie vitrée de ses lourds rideaux.

Les rayons brûlants du soleil inondèrent la chambre, l'embrasant d'une magnifique lumière – et me grillant la rétine par la même occasion. Un sifflement retentit derrière moi et je me retournai pour voir Edward penché sur son bureau, les muscles de son dos se contractant au rythme de sa respiration.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **M'inquiétai-je avant de remarquer où il se tenait. **Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Tu étais là**…, balbutiais-je en pointant l'endroit où il était couché trois secondes plus tôt, **et maintenant…Comment as-tu bougé aussi vite ?**

Je le regardai fixement, mes sourcils se rencontrant surement au milieu de mon front.

**- Ca va Bella ?**

A présent, lui aussi me regardait, sourcils froncés. Peut-être qu'il était déjà debout ou qu'il était plus rapide que je ne le pensais ou que j'avais détourné le regard plus longtemps que je ne l'avais cru. Mon esprit me jouait de drôles de tours ce matin. _La fatigue de ces derniers jours peut-être bien_. Ce que j'avais pris hier ne me réussissait pas tellement. Je secouai la tête et lui offris un sourire auquel il répondit.

**- Oui, désolée, je suis juste épuisée. On dirait que je n'ai pas très bien dormi,** prétextais-je maladroitement. **Je pense que je vais aller me doucher en vitesse si je ne veux pas être plus en retard.**

**- Envoie Lauren se faire voir, elle t'a séquestrée pendant des jours ! **

Je secouai la tête, prête à protester. Mes relations, avec elle, s'étaient « améliorées », passant de la dispute perpétuelle à la froide indifférence, et je ne voulais pas que ça change. Si je ne me montrais pas aujourd'hui pour finaliser ces préparatifs, elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais. J'imaginai déjà l'enfer que serait mon existence au sein des Mu, si je ne me faisais pas renvoyer avant.

**- Bella regarde-toi ! Tu n'en peux plus…**

Tout en disant cela, Edward traversa la chambre en sous-vêtement, quittant l'ombre fraiche pour se rapprocher de moi.

_Ne cède pas ma fille soit for…_

**- …La meilleure chose à faire est de charger quelqu'un d'autre de te remplacer.**

Edward essayait de me rallier à ses arguments mais la crainte d'une troisième guerre mondiale avec l'autre peste me retenait encore.

**- Je ne peux pas..**

**- Répète après moi, Bella. Quelqu'un d'autre peut me remplacer.**

Ses yeux étaient maintenant plongés dans les miens. En fait, je ne voyais plus qu'eux. Mon monde se réduisait à deux émeraudes pailletés d'or. Alors les mots sortirent d'eux même, comme s'ils avaient une vie propre.

**- Quelqu'un d'autre peut me remplacer…**

Oui,…

C'était vrai…

Je n'étais pas obligée d'être là. Tout avait déjà été mis en place, ne restait que des détails mineurs.

**- Oui,…Jessica pourra s'en charger ! **Pensais-je

**- Voila, Jessica prend le relais.**

Jessica prend le relais…Jessica prend le relais…Ca se répétait, comme une litanie dans ma tête, mais avec sa voix à lui.

**- Elle prend le relais,** répétais-je en hochant la tête.

Cette certitude s'encra en moi et je me demandais alors pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé avant.

**- Bien ! **

Edward se pencha et claqua un baiser sur ma bouche, rompant brutalement le contact de nos yeux. Ses mains quittèrent mes joues et un éclat brilla à son doigt. Ce n'était pas là avant, en tout cas pas hier soir j'en étais sûre. Je restai plantée devant la baie vitrée, l'esprit embrumé. Contrairement à ce que j'avais décidé en me réveillant ce matin, j'allais finalement rester ici avec Edward…

.:.

(_Soundtrack_ : Change, Deftones)

Après mon coup de fil – apocalyptique – à Jessica, je fus embarquée sous la douche par un Edward décidé à me rappeler qu'il n'avait pas profité de mon corps depuis un long moment. Il me prit sous la douche, me plaquant contre la paroi, mes jambes fermement nouées autour de ses reins. La sensation de l'eau brûlante ruisselant sur mon corps alors qu'il était en moi était merveilleuse. Je ne sais pas combien de litres d'eau furent usés tout comme je perdis le compte de mes orgasmes. Après m'avoir ravagé sous la douche, il me ramena sur le lit pour un deuxième round. Je jouis un nombre incalculable de fois, sur sa queue, ses doigts ou sa langue. Le plus incroyable était sa bouche qui incendiait ma chair et ma peau partout où elle s'arrêtait.

Tout cet après-midi me sembla irréel. Toutes les autres fois où nous avions fait l'amour s'effacèrent de mon esprit. C'était comme si j'avais affaire à un autre homme, plus exigeant, parfois rude et qui me tirait des larmes de plaisir malgré moi. Je n'étais qu'une pauvre mortelle et j'avais atteint la limite du supportable. S'il devait encore poser un doigt sur moi, je lui casserais certainement le bras.

Edward me quitta pendant que je flottais dans un semi coma extatique. Il me promit de revenir vite mais une demi-heure plus tard, il n'était toujours pas de retour. Mon ventre commença à gronder et je me rendis compte que je mourrais de faim. Pendant quelques minutes, je pestai contre Edward qui ne se souciait même pas de me nourrir avant d'abuser outrageusement de moi. D'ailleurs lui non plus n'avait rien avalé.

Je sautai hors du lit avant de me rattraper aux montants en fer forgé. Je tanguai dangereusement et dû me rassoir un instant. _Wow_. Ok, je devais être plus affamée que ce que je croyais. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'avoir des vertiges et je commençai à m'inquiéter. Pour ne rien arranger, mon mal de crâne de ce matin revenait en force pour m'achever. Qui a dit que le sexe intensif était bon pour la santé !

Prudemment, je me levai et renfilai mes vêtements de la veille, glissant au passage mon portable dans ma poche. Officiellement, j'étais à la bibliothèque et Alice devait m'appeler dès que les costumes seraient terminés. Lentement, je partis en quête de quelque chose à me mettre dans le ventre. Et la dernière fois que j'avais vérifié, le frigo était vide…Merde !

**- Edward ?** Appelai-je au cas ou il serait déjà rentré.

Rien. J'étais seule dans cet immense appartement…ou pas. Il y avait comme un grattement en haut. Je m'immobilisai sur la première marche de l'escalier, l'oreille aux aguets. De nouveau le silence. Puis un craquement.

**-** **Edward ?** Criai-je une seconde fois en gravissant lentement la volée de marches en colimaçon.

L'escalier menait à un palier donnant sur une double porte fermée. Est-ce qu'il était là dedans ? Un autre grattement déchira le silence. Mon cœur se mis à battre plus fort. Lorsque pour la troisième fois j'appelai son nom, seul un murmure franchit mes lèvres.

_C'est juste une porte, bon sang ! _

Mais alors pour quelle raison ne pouvais-je pas avancer ? Il n'y avait personne dans l'appartement à part Edward et moi. Alors soit il était à l'intérieur, soit il ne l'était pas. Point.

_Alors qu'est-ce qui grattait derrière la cloison ? _

Ma main était sur la poignée lorsque la voix d'Edward me fit bondir jusqu'au plafond.

**- Mais tu m'as fait peur ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu monter ! **

Je lâchai un petit rire nerveux. Prise en flag de furetage dans son appartement sans sa permission. _Bien joué !_

**- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait nonchalante mais il ne quittait pas la porte des yeux.

**- J'ai cru entendre un bruit. Je pensais que c'était toi alors, je suis monté. Et apparemment,…ce n'était pas toi ! **

Je m'expliquai tout en redescendant l'escalier. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il enchaine avec une phrase sarcastique du genre « Non, c'est la voisine du dessus que je séquestre et torture depuis trois semaines… ». Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de me suivre. Quelque chose avait dû se passer cette semaine, peut-être la pression de ses études ou,…ou c'était ça, sa véritable personnalité auquel cas nous aurions un petit problème. Une fois en bas, je remarquai un sachet rempli d'aliments sur l'îlot central de la cuisine.

**- Je suis allé faire quelques courses,** dit Edward au même moment.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il s'était habillé pour sortir avant de quitter la chambre. Jean noir, t-shirt noir, Dr Mart noires. Qu'es-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! Un total look dark qui changeait de ses fringues de marques… mais qui était parfaitement assorti à son humeur. Je me forçai à ne pas reculer quand il s'approcha de moi.

**- J'ai pensé que tu aurais faim après…cet après midi.**

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je rougissais. Enfin si. Il m'avait fait des choses que mon esprit de simple humaine était à mille lieux d'imaginer. _Seigneur !_ Et parce que sa voix, comme de la lave brûlante, avait coulé dans mon oreille et incendier mon intimité.

**- Merci…je…hum , je vais nous préparer quelque chose. Tu devrais avaler un morceau toi aussi !**

C'était peut-être dû à ses vêtements sombres mais son teint me paraissait pâle et ses yeux plus sombres que d'habitude. Et en y repensant, sa voix aussi était plus profonde que d'ordinaire. Il était peut-être malade.

_Et peut-être que ci…et peut-être que ça ! Y'en a marre des peut-être ! Pose lui la question une bonne fois pour toute ! _

_Tiens ! Ca faisait un moment toi ! _

**- Ca va, j'ai déjà pris quelque chose en chemin ! **

Je vérifiai les ingrédients dans le sachet avant d'opter pour une omelette au fromage.

**- Ah bon, quoi ?** lançai-je d'un ton faussement détaché.

Pendant que je préparais la garniture, je le scrutais discrètement du coin de l'œil.

**- Oh, de quoi grignoter, rien de spécial. **

Son ton était aussi faux que le mien et je me demandai à quoi on jouait tous les deux. Il accompagna sa réponse d'un mouvement vague de la main et je pus voir la bague à son doigt. Celle qu'il avait enfilé ce matin.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** demandai-je en désignant la chevalière de la pointe de mon couteau.

Il baissa les yeux dessus avant de les relever vers moi.

**- C'est juste ma bague de confrérie.**

**- Je peux la voir ?**

**- Si tu…**

**- Aïe !**

Comme souvent au cours de ces vingt dernières années, mon doigt se retrouva sous la lame à la place de l'oignon ! Ca m'apprendra à le regarder lui et pas la planche à découper. Edward fut près de moi en un clin d'œil, saisissant ma main et examinant mon doigt.

**- La blessure n'est pas très profonde, ca devrait aller.**

**- Merci docteur Cullen,** lançai-je ironiquement alors que je regardais partout sauf mon doigt.

**- Bella ? **

Je pouvais entendre le rire dans sa voix. Je préférais ça !

**- Hum ? **

Je fixais toujours un point au dessus de son épaule.

**- Tu ne supportes pas la vue du sang c'est ça ! **

**- Bravo Einstein, alors je vais aller soigner ça de ce pas, avant que je ne me vide de mon sang dans ta cuisine.**

**- Laisse-moi faire…**

Comment trois petits mots pouvaient-ils faire basculer votre univers à ce point ? Transformer une journée totalement normale en un cauchemar sans fin.

Je vis Edward porter mon doigt ensanglanté à sa bouche. Comme hypnotisée, je regardai ses lèvres se refermer sur ma phalange. Cela aurait pu être un geste d'une sensualité pure mais tout ce que je voulais, c'était me dégager. Pourquoi, me demanderez-vous ? Et bien à cause du petit soupir de satisfaction qu'il poussa, ou du regard vorace qu'il posa sur moi. Contre toute attente, il ne se contenta pas de lécher la plaie, non. Il la suça avidement, faisant le sang s'écouler davantage.

Sa bouche sur moi, le sang quittant mon corps, la douleur, le plaisir…je connaissais cette sensation,…je…

**- Oh mon dieu !** criai-je en faisant un effort surhumain pour repousser un Edward ahuri.

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Bella ?**

Un barrage sembla céder dans mon crâne et des souvenirs plus ou moins clairs affluèrent dans mon esprit.

La nuit dernière !

**- NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI !** Hurlai-je alors qu'il esquissait un mouvement dans ma direction.

Oui…pendant la nuit, je m'étais réveillée,…à cause du froid, son corps était froid contre le mien, il ne dégageait pas de chaleur. Je peinai à formuler des pensées cohérentes dans ma tête.

**- Calme-toi Isabella, tu deviens hystérique ! Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive ! **

Oh mon dieu ! Et il m'avait mordu le sein…Je passai une main sur ma poitrine mais ne ressentis rien, aucune douleur, aucune coupure et pourtant je me souvenais très bien de la morsure. Pas le coup de dent habituel, mais une piqure nette, profonde suivie d'une aspiration. Mon orgasme dévastateur puis le trou noir. Je ne pouvais pas respirer, je ne pouvais plus respirer. Je sentais des larmes me piquer les yeux, mes jambes tremblaient et mes mains tâtonnaient furieusement derrière moi.

**- Tu as ….Tu m'as mordu hier soir et TU AS BU MON SANG ! Espèce de salopard ! **

Je devais cauchemarder, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Ce genre de chose n'arrivait pas dans la vraie vie. C'était impossible. C'était impossible ! C'était impossible ! J'avais jusque là évité de le regarder dans les yeux, sachant que je perdais tout discernement lorsque je le faisais, mais cette fois je le dévisageai. Il était en train de me parler, les mains levées devant lui en un geste d'apaisement.

**-…calmer et ensuite on en discutera. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Bella…**

Chacun de ses pas en avant était un pas en arrière pour moi. Nous tournions autour du plan de travail, lui tentant de m'amadouer et moi attendant le meilleur moment pour partir en courant.

**- Je vais m'en aller Edward,** dit-il d'une voix tremblante et étonnement calme.

C'était un bon début.

**- Je ne sais pas ce que tu es exactement mais je pars d'ici et tu vas me laisser m'en aller sans faire d'histoire, ni essayer de planter tes dents en moi. **

**- Est-ce que tu t'entends Bella ? Tout ceci est insensé !**

J'aurais tellement voulu le croire mais l'homme en face de moi n'était pas l'Edward Cullen que je connaissais.

- **LAISSE-MOI PARTIR !**

**- C'est hors de question,** réplica-t-il calmement, presque… joyeusement.

Oh non non non ! Ce petit rictus n'augurait rien de bon pour moi. Même s'il jouait les innocents, je pouvais sentir qu'il prenait plaisir à ça. Je lui balançai l'objet le plus proche à la figure et m'enfuis en courant sans chercher à savoir s'il me suivait ou pas. Je ne m'attendais pas à pouvoir lui échapper mais j'atteignis la salle de bain à temps. La fermant à double tour, le meuble à serviette de toilette poussé contre la porte.

**- Aaah ! **

Je sursautai violemment lorsque trois petits coups discrets retentirent.

**- Ouvre-moi Bella, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je peux tout t'expliquer.**

**- ….**

**- Bella ?**

**-…**

**- BELLA ! **

Il se mit à tambouriner tout en m'appelant sur un ton de plus en plus exaspéré. Je reculai précipitamment jusqu'à me cogner contre la paroi de la douche. Il allait défoncer cette porte…oh mon dieu, il allait l'arracher de ses gongs et venir pour m'achever ! Je cédai petit à petit à la panique.

_Putain Khassidy ! J'ai pas signé pour ça ! On avait dit All Human merde ! _

**- Très bien ! Reste là toute la journée si ça te chante ! **

Après un dernier coup qui fit trembler le panneau en bois, je l'entendis s'éloigner. Pendant une bonne heure, j'arpentai la pièce, de la porte à la douche, des vasques jumelles au placard. Ma respiration ralentit et les battements de mon cœur s'apaisèrent. Fatiguée, je me laissai finalement glisser le long du verre fumé. J'entendis un petit « crack » sous mes fesses et me rappelai que j'avais glissé mon téléphone dans ma poche. Je me relevai en vitesse et vérifiai qu'il était encore en état de marche. Yes ! J'étais déjà en train d'appeler Alice lorsque je me rendis compte de la situation. J'étais chez Edward, alors que j'étais censée ne plus le voir…Merde ! Angela, même pas la peine d'y penser ! Je ne voulais pas perdre de temps en explications mais d'un autre coté, il y avait….lui ! – parce que ce n'était plus Edward à mes yeux – derrière la porte ! Je ne pouvais pas rester ici.

Je décrétai que ma meilleure amie serait assez compréhensive pour ne pas me faire de scène.

**- Bella ! J'allais justement t'ap…**

**- Alice, j'ai besoin de toi là. **

**- Bella tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es en danger ? Oh mon dieu où es tu ?**

**- Alice, écoute-moi. Je suis chez Edward et je veux…**

**- Chez Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez lui ? **

**- Ali, Edward est un…c'est un…**

Non décidément, une telle énormité ne pouvait pas franchir mes lèvres.

**- …Il n'est pas normal Ali …**

Et je lui racontai en vitesse tous les détails et surtout la scène de la coupure. Seul un rire me répondit. Elle riait ! La peste !

**- JE SUIS SERIEUSE ! **

**- Ne sois pas stupide ! C'est halloween aujourd'hui, il est en train de te jouer un tour Bella ! **

**- Ce n'est pas une farce…je ne pense pas en tout cas !**

Est-ce que tout ceci ne pouvait être qu'une mascarade, juste pour me faire peur ? Mais ça paraissait tellement réel.

**- Réfléchis-y deux secondes Bee. Tu crois vraiment que ce serait un vampire ? A Los Angeles en plus ! Qui se baladerait la journée, en plein soleil ?**

Vu comme ça…

- **Ok peut-être que j'ai réagi un peu impulsivement. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais de la morsure et qu'il ait bu mon sang ! **

**- Il n'a pas BU ton sang Bee ! Tout ça, c'est dans ta tête. As-tu une seule marque sur ton corps ? Est-ce que tu as seulement vu ses crocs ?**

- Non, je ne les ai jamais vu mais…

**- Ah !** s'exclama-t-elle victorieusement. **Tu vois ! Ce n'est que ton imagination. Maintenant que nous avons établi qu'Edward Cullen n'était pas un vampire, je vais venir te chercher parce que tu as un costume à essayer ! **

J'aurais dû me douter qu'Alice ne perdrait pas le nord ! Je constatai qu'elle le prenait assez bien. Etonnement bien ! Trop bien même pour ma tranquillité d'esprit.

Je ne savais que penser de la situation et pendant un moment, je me sentis totalement ridicule, enfermée dans la salle de bain d'Edward. Si c'était vraiment une blague, je peux vous assurer qu'il passerait un sale quart d'heure. Et si ça n'en était pas une et bien…je suppose que je ne serais plus en vie pour l'engueuler ! Je collai mon oreille au battant et écoutai le silence qui régnait dans la chambre. Il ne m'attendait pas derrière la porte au moins. La déverrouillant, je sortis de la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds.

_Plus ridicule tu meurs ! _

_Le ridicule ne tue pas ! Une paire de crocs oui ! _

Avec une vitesse digne de l'Edward – totalement flippant – de ce matin, je récupérai mon sac, ma veste et traversai le salon jusqu'à l'entrée. L'appartement était vide, à première vue, mais je ne resterais pas m'assurer que c'était effectivement le cas. Avec une rapidité qui m'étonna, je m'enfuis du bâtiment et me précipitai vers le lieu où j'avais donné rendez-vous à Alice. Cette dernière s'était foutue de moi pendant tout notre trajet en navette. Et plus elle me mettait en boite, plus j'étais en colère contre Edward.

**. : .**

**- Tu te trompes de chemin Alice, ce n'est pas par là. **

Je me rappelais très bien de l'endroit, j'y avais pratiquement vécu ces deux dernières semaines.

**- Mais bien sûr que c'est par là Bee ! **

Je trouvai ça totalement surréaliste de me retrouver déguisée en petit chaperon rouge – sûrement la version qui fait le trottoir - au beau milieu d'un campus sombre. Nous étions en chemin pour une fête d'Halloween alors que deux heures plus tôt j'étais en pleine psychose. Je suspectai Alice d'avoir glissé du Xanax dans mon jus de fruit sinon j'aurais totalement cédé à l'hystérie.

**- Et moi je te dis que non Ali. **

**- D'accord ! Tu as raison, on ne va pas à la fête. **

**- Quoi..**

**- Pas encore ! Bella calme toi ! On fait juste un petit détour ici avant. Regarde, c'est là. On est presque arrivé ! Tu entends la musique ?**

En fait non, je n'entendais rien du tout. Je la regardai plus attentivement dans sa robe à paillette verte de fée clochette. Elle avait attrapé mon bras et me tirait à sa suite avec une force inouïe pour un si petit corps. Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait de si important à me montrer. La pensée qu'elle aussi était louche traversa mon esprit mais je la chassai aussitôt. Il était peu probable qu'elle soit de mèche avec Edward. J'étais définitivement en train de psy-cho-ter !

Je me laissai conduire jusqu'à la grande bâtisse en pierre où elle insistait pour qu'on aille. De l'extérieur, elle semblait vide, voire carrément abandonnée avec ses fenêtres clauses et – fait bizarre – aucune décoration. Je pilai devant les énormes doubles portes peintes en noires. Je ne sais pas d'où sortait la musique qu'Alice entendait parce qu'autour de moi régnait un silence de mort.

**- Tu es sûr que c'est…**

(_Soundtrack __: The Wolf_, Fever Ray)

Les portes s'ouvrirent d'un coup devant moi et la musique me percuta de plein fouet.

**- Mais d'où sort ce truc ! **

C'était un son lent, avec des basses qui résonnaient en moi, pulsant au rythme de mon cœur et du sang qui coulait dans mes veines. J'avais du mal à distinguer quoi que ce soit depuis le seuil, les rares bougies allumées n'éclairant qu'une vague masse de corps en mouvement au centre de la salle. Deux petites mains me poussèrent vivement à l'intérieur et les battants se refermèrent derrière moi avec un fracas couvert par la musique assourdissante. J'atterris directement sur la piste dans les bras d'un danseur. Je m'en dégageai…pour mieux en percuter un autre. Je fus emporté ainsi, de bras en bras, dans des mouvements de danse forcée. A force de tourner, j'avais perdu mes repères et je ne parvenais plus à distinguer la sortie. Des mains me tiraient, me repoussaient, me plaquaient contre des corps – masculins… et féminins – qui ondulaient lascivement au rythme de la musique. Il fallait que je dégage de là avant que ça ne finisse en orgie !

Je parvins à m'extraire de la foule en jouant durement des coudes. Essoufflée, je m'appuyai contre un mur de pierre froide et comptai jusqu'à dix. Ca n'avait jamais réussi à me calmer mais je voulais bien essayer encore une fois. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet endroit ! Une secte ? Un sanctuaire vaudou ? Et pourquoi ma soi-disant meilleure amie était partie, me laissant toute seule au milieu de ses dégénérés ! J'en avais marre que tout le monde s'amuse à me faire peur !

Alice avait signé son arrêt de mort.

Voilà, c'est ça ! Elle mourrait en même temps qu'Edward.

Après cinq minutes, j'étais plus ou moins calmée et résolue à trouver la sortie. Il me suffisait de longer ces quatre putain de murs, je finirais bien par tomber sur une porte.

**- Bella…**

Je n'avais pas fait trois pas quand _sa_ voix résonna dans ma tête. Vous voyez le moment, dans les films d'horreur, ou le héros croit le méchant mort et que finalement, celui-ci revient pour finir sa victime ? Et bien nous étions dans mon film d'horreur perso. En une fraction de seconde, toutes les explications d'Alice partirent aux oubliettes. Parce que les blagues avaient leur limite et la voix d'Edward à l'intérieur de mon crâne, comme ce matin, en était une.

Il était proche. Il était là, dans cette pièce, je le sentais. Et mascarade ou pas, je ne voulais en aucun cas le rencontrer ici. Je courus vers la droite et m'engouffrai dans la première issue que je trouvais. C'était un couloir, et non pas un accès sur l'extérieur mais ça ferait l'affaire ! J'envoyai mes Stiletto valser et courus.

**- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'enfuir. Je te trouverais, où que tu ailles… **

Je secouai la tête et accélérai. Le couloir donnait sur plusieurs portes et j'en choisis une au hasard. Je préférai me cacher que de risquer de tomber sur lui au détour du chemin. Je verrouillai derrière moi et m'affaissai contre la porte, le souffle court. Ce n'était pas un bureau comme je m'y attendais mais une chambre…une chambre avec une fenêtre ! Jackpot ! Je me précipitai vers elle mais fus stoppée net dans ma course.

**- Non ! NON ! LÂCHE-MOI ! **

Je me débattis, des larmes de rage s'échappant de mes yeux. Je hurlai. Fort. Mais la musique couvrait mes cris aussi bien qu'une main sur ma bouche.

**- Tu ne pensais quand même pas m'échapper, ma petite Isabella…**

Edward était apparu d'un coup, sorti de nulle part, et se tenait entre moi et ma chance de me barrer d'ici.

**- Laisse-moi tranquille espèce de monstre. Je sais ce que tu es !** Lui criai-je à la figure.

Figure qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'apparence solaire de _mon_ Edward. Il était désormais d'une beauté maléfique, inhumaine. J'avais presque mal en le regardant. Il s'assura que je le regarde bien en face et me sourit.

_Je ne suis pas dentiste mais ces canines là sont plus longues que la normale ! _

Lorsque je pris conscience de ce qui était devant moi, je sentis le désespoir m'envahir. Ce n'était même plus de la panique, j'avais perdu tout espoir de m'en sortir.

**- Mon dieu non, je vous en prie seigneur…Tu ne PEUX PAS être ça ! Un…un… **

A chaque mot, je reculai vers la porte dans mon dos. J'étais peut-être terrorisée mais je ne me laisserais pas dévorer sans tenter de sauver ma vie ! Merci Charlie pour ça ! Je fis une dernière tentative de fuite vers la porte – que j'avais fermée à clé bien sûr ! – mais je fus retournée et plaquée contre le panneau de bois. Il se tenait à un souffle de moi, la main autour de mon cou. Je frissonnai en voyant ses crocs d'une blancheur éclatante à seulement quelques centimètres de moi.

**- Dis le Isabella…**

Je sentis un cri monter de ma gorge mais le réprimai. Je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir une nouvelle fois.

**- …vampire…,** lâchai-je après avoir avalé la boule qui m'obstruait la gorge.

C'était la première fois que ce mot franchissait mes lèvres. Tant que je ne l'avais pas dis, ça restait irréel. Mais maintenant que le mot était lâché, tout ça prenait une dimension très concrète. Edward était un vampire. Et il voulait mon sang.

**- Calme-toi Bella, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Enfin si, mais tu vas adorer ça. Rappelle-toi l'autre nuit. Cet après-midi. Le plaisir que tu as ressenti à chaque morsure. **

Oh mon dieu. C'était donc ça ! Je m'étais fait vider de mon sang sans m'en rendre compte. C'était encore pire que ce que je croyais. J'en avais demandé encore, je l'avais supplié de ne pas s'arrêter ! La fatigue..les vertiges, c'était à cause de lui. Je me mis à trembler.

**- Les vampires ne sortent pas au soleil** ! Lançai-je pour détourner mon esprit de la terreur qui l'envahissait.

Il leva la main et agita ses doigts. La bague. Dans quelle espèce de film de science fiction étais-je ! On ne pouvait même plus compter sur les anciens mythes ! Je rassemblai le peu de courage qu'il me restait pour poser la vraie question.

**- Tu comptes me tuer ? **

**- Non, bien sur que non !**

**- Pourquoi est-ce que je te croirais ?**

**- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Tu as un goût absolument exquis, je pourrais te goûter pour l'éternité Bella…**

Bizarrement, je n'étais pas plus rassurée. Mais s'il avait voulu me tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait. Il en avait déjà eu l'occasion à de nombreuses reprises. Et même si mon esprit flippait à mort, mon corps lui se souvenait très bien. Une seule morsure, juste une. Il avait promis qu'il ne me tuerait pas alors pourquoi refuser un plaisir aussi,…je n'avais même pas de mots pour qualifier la sensation de ce vampire buvant mon sang.

**- …n'aie pas peur…**, disait-il d'une voix enjôleuse, se rapprochant de moi, la pointe de ses canines éraflant la peau de mon cou. **Juste une morsure…**

**- Tu jures de ne pas me faire de mal… ?**

Cette question était une abdication en elle-même ! Où était ma conscience lorsque j'avais besoin d'elle ?

**- Je te le promets Isabella…**

Voyant sans doute que j'hésitais entre m'enfuir en hurlant dans la campagne et lui présenter mon cou sur un plateau, il prit la décision pour moi. Comme dans la cuisine un peu plus tôt, je me retrouvai allongée sur une ottomane en un battement de cœur, Edward planant au dessus de moi.

**- Non, attends…, ** protestai-je pour la forme mais je connaissais très bien l'issue de ce duel.

Presque délicatement, il dénoua ma petite cape rouge et exposa la minuscule robe blanche à volant qui était en dessous. Comme un fait-exprès, le bustier dénudait ma gorge et une bonne partie de ma poitrine. Sa paume voyagea sur mon corps puis glissa sur ma nuque. Il me contempla de ses yeux couleur obsidienne, attendant un signe de ma part. Alors volontairement, j'inclinai la tête de façon à ce que ma gorge lui soit totalement offerte. Sa grande silhouette se cala entre mes cuisses dénudées et fondit sur moi dans un grognement affamé.

**- Aaargh ! **

Mon cri de douleur, quand il me mordit, se termina en gémissement de pur plaisir.

**- Oui…**

J'étais pleinement consciente de ce qui se passait cette fois. Son poids sur moi, mes bras qui se refermaient sur lui. Chaque aspiration, chaque gorgée. J'entendais tout. Ses grondements de satisfaction résonnaient à mon oreille.

Pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité, je lui donnais mon sang, en échange de quoi, il me fit atteindre des sommets de jouissance inégalés. Chacune de ses succions étaient autant de vagues de plaisir inondant mon intimité. Mais s'il continuait à ce rythme, je finirais exsangue sur ce canapé.

**- Edward,…stop ! **Tentai-je de l'arrêter

Je commençais à avoir froid, des points noirs obscurcissaient déjà mon champ de vision. Il fallait qu'il arrête !

- **EDWARD !** Criai-je en le repoussant.

Ou du moins en tentant de le faire. Mais autant essayer de bouger un trente-trois tonnes. Il semblait ne plus pouvoir contrôler cette faim qu'il avait de mon sang et, ses bras, verrouillés autour de moi, empêchaient toute fuite. Il continuait à drainer la vie hors de moi, insensible à mes cris.

**- Tu avais promis…Edward ! Tu avais promis…**

Les larmes s'écoulaient sûrement de mes yeux mais je ne les sentais pas.

Je ne sentais plus rien.

Il était trop tard.

…_Ne jamais faire confiance à un vampire…_

Je n'avais déjà plus de force pour envoyer ma conscience se faire foutre. Tout mon corps était engourdi. Et quand l'obscurité envahit totalement ma vue, je fis la seule chose encore possible avant de mourir.

Hurler.

.:.

**POV Edward**

**- AAAAAAH ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! **

**- Putain ! **

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Clignant des yeux sous la lumière du soleil.

**- Qu'est-ce que … ? **

Bella. Elle se débattait et hurlait à la mort à coté de moi. Putain, elle faisait un cauchemar.

**- Bella, réveille-toi ! **

La prenant pas les épaules, je la secouai jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Ses deux yeux écarquillés de frayeur me fixèrent pendant une seconde avant qu'elle ne se remette à crier.

**- Lâche-moi saloperie de vampire affamé ! **

Sympa la petite !

**- Bella, c'est moi. Edward. Tu as fait un cauchemar bébé. **

Elle continua à divaguer sur le fait que j'étais un vampire – ! – se débattant furieusement, envoyant ses coudes dans mes côtes. Serrant les dents, je la gardai dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

**- Shuuuut, voilà ma belle, comme ça. Calme-toi, c'était un mauvais rêve,** lui murmurai-je en caressant ses cheveux.

**- Edward… ? **demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix

**- Oui, je suis là.**

**- Tu n'es pas un vampire hein ?**

**- Non, ma puce, pas que je sache. **

Elle se retourna dans mes bras et m'examina d'un air concentré. Ses petites mains palpèrent mon visage, insistant sur mes yeux et dénudant mes dents. Amusé, je la laissai faire sans dire un mot. Après une inspiration tremblante elle exhala un petit soupir soulagé avant de se recoucher contre moi.

**- C'était un cauchemar ! Seigneur, j'ai eu si peur ! **

Nous restâmes un moment sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus me retenir.

**- Alors comme ça, j'étais un vampire,** la taquinai-je, **je choisirais peut-être Dracula, comme déguisement pour ce soir !**

**- La ferme Edward !** Ronchonna Bella en se cachant sous le drap.

J'éclatai de rire. Et même sous la couverture, je pus entendre le sien.

* * *

.:.

***Niark Niark Niark* Il parait que j'aime jouer dans l'esprit des lecteurs...c'est peut-être vrai mais ce n'est pas fait exprès.**

**Pourquoi la folie ne serait que dans le mien ? :D Il faut partager voyons !**

**Comme c'est une fiction All Human, c'était le moment ou jamais de m'essayer au surnaturel ^^ **

**Alors ? Qui a marché ? Couru ? Volé ? Dites le moi, je meurs de savoir...**

.:.

**Il y a un gros point d'interrogation sur le chapitre 11. Soirée ? Pas Soirée ? Vous aurez la surprise ^^ En tout cas, il est déjà en route. **

**On se retrouve sur FB les chéri(e)s :D**

**Passez une bonne semaine et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur la petite bulle jaune (Mon deuxième hotspot préféré XD)**

**Gros bisous**

**Khassidy**


	11. Chapter 11

.:.**  
**

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**C'est du fond de mon lit - le dos en compote - que je poste ce chapitre 11. **

**Comme d'hab, Thanks à ma bêta Joeymalia42 qui est toujours là quand ma confiance en moi part en vacances lol**

**Et un spécial MERCI à ma Ceen, ma "Besta" comme disent les jeunes ^^ **

**On est dans cette galère depuis le début my B, je mérite des baffes de ne pas t'avoir dit merci avant !**

**Et aussi plein de bisous à la Team Crazy Nympho XD **

******J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre et qu'il satisfera tout le monde. **

******Pour la playlist, rendrez vous sur la page FB des (we are)Fool!, un groupe que j'aime beaucoup :D  
**

**On se retrouve en bas, je pense que vous aurez des choses à me dire mdr**

.:.

Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**Alexandra** : Et oui, c'est une AH donc il y avait forcément un truc derrière lol Mais je suis assez contente d'avoir au moins semé le doute. Ne t'inquiète pas, les vampires ne sont plus prévus au programme.

**Eris** : Merci Eris ^^ La suite c'est tout de suite :D

**Sam** : Mdr tu as vérifié trois fois ! Ma mission est accomplie alors :p Oui elle a de l'imagination la petite et elle fait vraiment des rêves bizarres. Pour la fête d'Halloween, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Nana** : Lol non je te rassure, je ne me suis pas égarée ^^ C'était un petit délire surnaturel :D

**Laure** : Mdr Mon but n'est pas de tuer les lectrices, alors ressuscite ! Merci pour les compliments et je devrais dire merci à Missleez aussi ^^

**Jaiunhumourassezparticulier** : Sans commentaire vilaine Nassou ! XD

**Anonymouuuussss**: Je pense que tu seras servi(e) lol Dis moi, tu as des dons de voyance toi mdr

.:.

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**\(^o^)/ Bonne Lecture ! \(^o^)/**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

(_Soundtracks_: _Dead For Me_, (we are) Fools!)

_Quelqu'un essayait de défoncer la porte de ma chambre !_ Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication au boucan infernal qui m'avait réveillé.

**- Bellaaa… Tu es là ? Ouvre ! **

**- Naaaan…., **grognai-je en ouvrant un œil.

Je regardai Alice, allongée de tout son long en travers du lit de Rose, qui s'extirpa tant bien que mal de sa couverture. Ma meilleure amie et moi échangeâmes un regard, ensommeillé et fataliste de mon côté, endormi et curieux du sien. Avant qu'Angela ne reprenne son vacarme, et ne réveille tout l'étage, je m'empressai de lui ouvrir. Elle se tenait devant moi, tout sourire, comme s'il n'était pas huit heures du matin. _Personne sur ce campus ne connaissait la grasse-matinée-du-lendemain-de-bringue ?_

**- Très mignon les petits pingouins Bella ! **

Elle passa devant moi en agitant sous mon nez ce qui semblait être un magazine.

**- Il est très confortable**, marmonnai-je en tirant sur le bas de mon pyjama

**- Salut Alice !** Salua-t-elle alors que je replongeai dans mon lit. **Regardez ce que je vous ai emmené,** continua-t-elle en se jetant à côté de moi.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Demandai-je, alors que nous faisions une place à Alice sur le lit.

**- Le Daily Bruin..,** déchiffra Alice en étudiant la couverture en papier glacé.

**- Oui, c'est le journal des étudiants. Et aujourd'hui, il y a un article de plusieurs pages sur la soirée d'Halloween d'hier soir !**

Alice poussa un cri suraigu quand Angela ouvrit la page centrale.

_Eh bien, ils ne perdent pas de temps !_

Devant nous, s'étalaient des dizaines de photos accompagnées d'un petit article vantant les mérites de la soirée d'hier. Tout ce pour quoi j'avais travaillé si dur était là ! Les filles se mirent à commenter chaque détail pendant que j'observais silencieusement les photos. Souriant malgré moi, je les dévorais du regard. Les premières montraient l'intérieur de la salle avec les tentures sombres et brillantes décorées de toiles d'araignées, de fantômes, de chauve-souris et autres créatures peu ragoutantes.

**- Oh regarde Bella ! Les ballons ! **

Alice rigola en pointant du doigt un autre cliché qui montrait l'immense plafond tapissé de centaines de ballons noirs, orange et dorés.

**- Oui ! C'était super ça !** Renchérit Angie

Nous avions passé tout un après-midi à les remplir de confettis pour ensuite les gonfler à l'hélium. Pas besoin de dire que toute l'équipe avait voulu respirer sa dose de gaz ! On aurait tous dit de grands enfants et finalement, nous avions mis deux fois plus de temps pour terminer. Mais lorsqu'ils avaient éclaté à la fin de la soirée, emplissant toute la salle d'éclats argentés, ça avait été…magique.

Un encart montrait l'épais brouillard qui flottait au-dessus du sol, cachant la couche de gélatine poisseuse qui recouvrait ce dernier par endroit. Une idée des garçons bien sûr…Toute la soirée, j'avais eu l'impression de marcher dans des entrailles ?_Beurk !_

On y voyait aussi la foule en délire pendant que le groupe que Julian avait trouvé, mettait le feu à la scène. Et quelle scène ! Les (We are) Fools! étaient installés au milieu de pierres tombales et de cercueils d'où sortaient d'horribles morts vivants en…en quoi, je ne savais pas exactement, et sincèrement, je ne voulais pas savoir. Les musiciens étaient tous passés entre les mains des amies d'Alice. Elles étaient en Arts Appliqués et je peux vous dire que le résultat valait le détour. J'étais tombée sur Maud, la chanteuse, dans les loges et il m'avait fallu tout mon sang froid pour ne pas bondir en arrière devant les – Faux !- morceaux de chair qui semblaient tomber de son visage.

Et sur la piste aussi, c'était folklorique ! Les étudiants avaient été inspirés, pensais-je en souriant. Mais on retrouvait quand même les classiques du genre : des super-héros, des tueurs de films d'horreur, des créatures surnaturelles ou des imitations – plus ou moins réussies – de personnages de film ou de stars.

Moi, j'avais passé toute la nuit en Pom Pom Girl, pompons et perruque blonde inclus ! Ah oui, et j'étais aussi couverte de fausse hémoglobine. De loin, je ressemblais à la dernière rescapée d'une explosion. De près, c'était pire, mais l'effet visuel était plutôt cool. Plusieurs fois au cours de la soirée, on m'avait crié « Save the Cheerleader » avec un clin d'œil appuyé. J'étais censée trouver ça drôle ? Je n'avais toujours pas saisie la blague. Sûrement un truc de californien.

J'avais demandé à Alice quelque chose de facile à porter et surtout, ne pas tomber dans le trash. Dans l'ensemble, elle s'en était bien tirée. Ça aurait pu être pire… Je tressaillis en repensant au costume de petit chaperon rouge indécent de mon cauchemar. Mon moi intérieur avait sûrement envie de se faire dévorer par le grand méchant loup – ou grand méchant vampire, dans ce cas précis.

Le point positif de cette tenue : avoir des baskets confortable au pied. Le point moins positif : l'équipe de Jacob m'envoyant à trois mètres en l'air. Et ça, le photographe n'avait pas manqué de l'immortaliser !

**- Regardez celle-là,** dis-je aux filles en pointant la photo montrant les garçons bras en l'air avec moi volant au-dessus.

Comme prévu, Jacob les avait convaincus de se déguiser en loup-garou. Leur tenue habituelle de foot savamment déchirée laissait apparaitre la fausse fourrure qui les recouvrait et un effrayant masque de loup faisait l'essentiel du déguisement. Ils avaient décrété que ce serait moi leur mascotte ce soir bien que je ne sois pas l'unique fille en uniforme de Cheerleader.

**- Oh je me rappelle de ça !** s'exclama Angie, en me faisant un clin d'œil. **J'ai cru que tu allais faire une crise cardiaque**, ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'Alice tournait vivement les pages.

Dieu merci, Jake avait réussi à me tirer de là en un seul morceau !

**- Huuummmm ! La fontaine...**

Un gros plan montrait la fontaine de chocolat et le bar à bonbons avec des petits fantômes en pâte d'amande, des yeux en gélatine, des araignées en réglisse et tout un tas d'autres friandises très…appétissantes !

**- Oh ! Et le bol de punch, là !**

_Argh !_ Cette saloperie était horriblement sucrée et ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du vrai sang. Autant dire qu'ils avaient tous adoré ça !

**- Est-ce que c'est une tête, là, au milieu de la table ? Comment ça se fait que j'ai raté ça !** s'exclama Angela en examinant le cliché de plus près

La table que l'on voyait en arrière-plan avait effectivement une sorte de tête de zombie en guise de décoration centrale. _Ce n'était sûrement pas mon idée ! _Les amis d'Edward avaient insisté pour rajouter leur grain de sel dans ma décoration. Ils avaient fait de mon aménagement sophistiqué un véritable film d'horreur. Lorsque j'avais supplié Edward des yeux, il avait juste haussé les épaules l'air de dire « Bébé, débrouille-toi avec eux ! », avant d'aller rejoindre – encore ! – sa Lauren. Cette fille avait la manie de se suspendre à lui à chaque fois qu'il était à portée de ses serres crochues de…

Même si on s'était éclaté, l'absence d'Edward m'avait vite calmé. A ma grande surprise, il n'était pas venu, alors que pratiquement tout le campus s'était déplacé. Je ne lui avais même pas demandé s'il venait, qu'il soit présent était plutôt logique dans ma tête. Mais non, point de Cullen, hier soir. Peut-être était-ce pour éviter toutes ces ex collantes qui devaient être, elles aussi, munies de serres crochues…. Je ne savais pas qui elles étaient exactement mais je ne doutais pas de leur présence hier soir. Mis à part Edward, toutes les personnes que je connaissais étaient là. Jasper, à la plus grande joie d'Alice, Emmett et Rose, ainsi que la fameuse Jane, que je n'avais pas osé approcher, accompagnée de son frère, Alec. Il y avait même cette espèce de secrétaire hystérique…comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Tina ? Ti…Tanya ! Encore une avec qui Edward avait probablement couché….

Alice feuilleta encore le magasine du début à la fin avant d'afficher une moue boudeuse.

**- Il n'y a que ça ? Je suis certaine qu'il y en a de nous ! **

**- Vu les flashs qui nous ont aveuglés toute la soirée, sûrement… **

En plus du photographe officiel, de nombreux appareils avaient circulé dans la salle.

**- Sûrement sur le blog de Lady Gossip, attends on va voir ! **

**- Oh non par pitié, je ne veux pas voir ce qu'elle a encore vomi comme conneries,** soupirais-je, ce qui n'empêcha pas Angie de lancer la recherche sur Google.

La porte s'ouvrit dans mon dos pendant que nous étions toutes les trois penchées sur mon ordinateur, parcourant le dernier post de L.G.

**- Super ! La brigade du crime au grand complet !** lança Rosalie en balançant son sac sur son lit.

**- Salut Rose ! **

**- Salut ! **

Alice se contenta d'agiter la main dans sa direction en guise de bonjour. Le nez pratiquement collé à l'écran, elle lisait à haute voix le résumé qu'il y avait sur le blog.

…_**à la hauteur de tous les évènements organisés par nos deux maisons **_**!**

**- ...bla bla bla…**

…_**un groupe super qui à tout déchiré…**_

**- …bla bla bla…**

_**Cataleia, l'attraction de la soirée…**_

- …**Ah ! Ecoutez ça…**

…_**une mention spéciale pour les fabuleux éléments de décoration.**_

_**Un savant mélange d'horreur et d'élégance raffinée qui vous émerveille tout en vous filant les jetons !**_

_**Apparemment, nous devons tous remercier Lauren qui a réalisé cet exploit et fait de cette soirée une pure réussite…**_

**- …Lauren ! QUOI ? C'est une blague ?**

Je poussai Alice et Angela de l'écran pour pouvoir lire de mes yeux, l'absurdité des propos de cette Lady Gossip de malheur.

**- Ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'elle ait pris tout le crédit pour elle !** s'exclama Angela. **C'est tout à fait son genre.**

Je relus le paragraphe une demi dizaine de fois et le nom de cette peste ne disparaissait toujours pas de l'écran.

**- J'aurais dû m'y attendre pas vrai...**

L'amertume teintait ma voix et une réelle déception m'envahissait déjà. Ouais, j'étais vraiment déçue de ne pas avoir été citée.

_Pour quelqu'un qui ne veut rien avoir à faire avec les sororités, tu prends ça un peu trop à cœur !_

Je m'étais quand même démenée pendant deux semaines, un peu de reconnaissance, c'est la moindre des choses non ?

**- Au moins, tu sais que tu as fait un super boulot,** me réconforta Angela pendant qu'Ali fulminait.

Rosalie sortit de la salle de bain à ce moment-là.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?** Soupira-t-elle en nous fixant.

**- Rien du tout…**m'empressai-je de répondre

**- Lauren a encore frappé,** répondit Alice en même temps

Je fusillai ma meilleure amie du regard.

**- Encore !** fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. **Tu n'en as pas marre de te faire bizuter par Lauren ? Si tu es encore là, c'est que tu es encore plus stupide que ce que je croyais.**

Toujours avec tact et délicatesse.

_Répliquer ? Pour quoi faire ?_ Ce n'est pas comme si ma réponse avait une quelconque importance pour elle. Mais c'était sans compter sur Alice et son adoration pour sa confrérie.

**- Si tu n'en vois pas l'utilité tant pis pour toi Rose. Les Mu Zeta Sigma en valent la peine ! **

**- Comme tu veux le lutin. Vous faites ce que vous voulez après tout. **

Après quoi, elle s'installa sur son lit avec son ordinateur.

Je reportai mon attention sur l'article de Lady Gossip. J'emmerde Lauren, pensai-je en souriant doucement. Ce projet était une de mes plus belles réussites – la plus inattendue en tout cas – et ça, elle ne me l'enlèvera pas.

Pendant que nous passions en revue tous les commentaires sur la soirée, mon téléphone vibra dans la poche de mon pyjama. J'avais pris soin de le mettre sur vibreur en espérant faire une grasse mat'…initiative bien inutile si vous voulez mon avis. _Merci Angie_ _!_

**- Salut ! **Lançai-je le plus normalement possible en m'éloignant de l'ordinateur.

Je ne m'enfuis pas dans la salle de bain – même si j'en mourrais d'envie – ça paraîtrait suspect. Laissant les filles devant l'écran, je me contentai du coin le plus éloigné de la pièce.

**- Je suis près de ton dortoir, tu es libre pour qu'on se voit ? **demanda mon amant secret d'une voix suggestive.

Edward avait à peine plus de tact que sa belle-sœur…

**- Comment je me porte ? C'est tellement gentil à toi de demander …**

Et moi, j'étais à peine plus ironique qu'elle. Le rire d'Edward résonna à mes oreilles. Je levais les yeux vers Angela et Alice mais elles semblaient toujours aussi absorbées par ce qu'elles lisaient. Seule Rosalie leva un sourcil dans ma direction.

**- Parfois j'oublie d'être…civilisé, principalement quand je suis avec toi. Je suis désolé. Comment vas-tu Isabella ? **

Depuis qu'Edward avait compris que je détestais mon prénom complet, il prenait un malin plaisir à l'utiliser.

**- Et bien, je suis chez moi,…avec mes amies…nous sommes **_**toutes**_** là ! **

J'appuyai volontairement sur le « toutes », lui faisant ainsi comprendre que je n'étais pas libre de mes paroles.

**- Ah. J'ai deux heures à tuer avant d'aller à l'hôpital, tu es sûre que tu ne peux pas te libérer ?**

**- A l'hôpital… ?** Commençai-je avant de m'interrompre rapidement. **Oh !**

Comment avais-je pu oublier qu'Edward était en médecine ?

_Si vous passiez moins de temps à baiser et plus à discuter…._

**- Bella ? Il y a un problème ?** demanda Alice

**- Non !...non, ça va Ali… Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas faire ça sans une bonne raison ! **Repris-je à l'attention d'Edward.

**- Je suis une très bonne raison… Et pour ta gouverne, elles sont toujours greffées à toi ! **

Ces paroles trahissaient un réel agacement…Était-il sérieux ? Impossible de le deviner. Je savais qu'il appréciait Alice mais qu'il y avait une animosité franche avec Angela. Quant à Rose…allez savoir. J'avais envie de lui faire remarquer que je n'étais pas une de ses petites groupies qui lui obéissaient visiblement au doigt et à l'œil… Mais je ravalai ma réplique.

**- Je ne peux pas ! **Arguai-je à la place.** C'est toi qui en a décidé ainsi ! **

Ma remarque était sortie plus sèchement que je ne l'avais voulu.

**- Tu me reproche de…, **commença Edward sur un ton plus qu'indigné.

Oh merde.

**- …Je te rappelle qu'on était deux à prendre cette décision. **

**- Je sais mais…**

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de continuer.

**- Tu sais quoi, oublie ça Bella. On se verra un autre jour.**

Et il me raccrocha au nez.

J'étais soufflée. Je venais de me faire jeter en beauté. Je regardai le téléphone dans ma main, abasourdie. Ma bouche s'ouvrit…puis se referma avant de s'ouvrir à nouveau.

Ce mec était…Quelle espèce de petit…

**- Urghhh ! **

Je fulminai quelques minutes avant qu'Alice ne me sorte de mes débordements intérieurs.

**- Bella ? **

Angela et elle me regardèrent comme si une troisième oreille venait de me pousser au milieu du front.

**- C'était qui ?**

**- Person…heum, ma mère, en fait. Renée et ses histoires, vous savez…**

Connaissant ma mère et ses idées farfelues, Ali accepta cette explication plus que bancale. Depuis son lit, ma très chère colocataire laissa échapper un gloussement.

_Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés…mon cul ! _

J'allais me poster près de la fenêtre. Je verrais peut-être sa Volvo argenté traverser le campus à toute vitesse comme il aimait le faire. Je me grattais distraitement le front en essayant de comprendre comment lui et moi étions passés du flirt à la dispute en moins d'une minute.

Edward, …Cataleìa avait peut-être raison.

.:.

**Flash Back**

(_Soundtracks_: _Rainy Rainbow_, (we are) Fools!)

Du fond de la salle bondée, j'aperçus le dernier étudiant sortir de la tente aménagée dans un coin. Lauren avait eu l'idée d'engager une diseuse de bonne aventure…_Una Bruja_… Selon elle, cela amènerait un peu plus de mystère à la soirée. De mon point de vue, c'était encore un charlatan qui essayait de se faire de l'argent sur nos têtes. Et d'après l'air narquois de ceux qui étaient passés précédemment, ses conseils ne valaient pas grand-chose.

Depuis le début de la soirée, j'avais évité d'y entrer. Il y avait bien trop à faire pour que je perde mon temps avec ça. Mais maintenant que les alentours étaient déserts, et que je n'avais plus de cataclysme à arrêter, rien ne m'empêchait d'aller me faire tirer les cartes.

Je contournai la piste jusqu'à l'espace aménagé pour la voyante. Il s'agissait en fait d'un petit chapiteau fait de longs pans de velours noir aux reflets dorés. Je soulevai le lourd rideau, et pénétrai dans l'antre de la sorcière…heu, de la médium.

_Enfin médium, rien n'était moins sûr…_

Lorsque le tissu retomba derrière moi, je m'arrêtai et regardai autour de moi. Je n'avais jamais consulté de voyante, mais je supposais que toute la panoplie était là : la petite table ronde avec ses chandeliers et leurs bougies noires, la célèbre boule de cristal, l'incontournable jeu de tarots mais aussi de diverses malles qui contenaient sûrement des grimoires magiques. Contre toute attente, le joyeux fouillis qui en résultait conférait au petit espace une atmosphère chaleureuse. Seule l'odeur de l'encens m'incommodait mais comme je ne comptais pas m'éterniser ici…

Depuis sa table, la femme qui disait s'appeler Cataleìa, me fit signe de m'approcher. C'est avec une certaine appréhension que je m'installai sur le tabouret en face d'elle. Par-dessus la sphère transparente, j'observai son visage. Celui-ci semblait marqué par le temps mais gardait les vestiges de sa beauté passée. J'étais incapable de lui donner un âge. Elle semblait âgée mais elle respirait la vitalité. Je pouvais presque sentir des ondes bizarres circuler autour d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux sur moi, je fus frappé par ses pupilles noires et mon cœur s'emballa. Elles étaient aussi sombres qu'une nuit sans lune tout en étant brillantes comme des éclats d'onyx.

- ** Pose ta question, mon enfant, **me dit-elle enfin, un sourire rusé flottant sur ses lèvres fines.

Elle se mit à battre le jeu de tarot, attendant que je me décide à ouvrir la bouche. Le rythme du battement de carte était presque hypnotique, je sentis mon cœur se calmer peu à peu. Pendant que je réfléchissais à ma question, mon attention fut attirée par l'urne transparente qu'il y avait sur un coin de la table. On aurait dit… Il y avait un truc qui flottait à l'intérieur…

- ** Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Demandai-je, curieuse.

Du bout de l'ongle, je tapai contre la paroi transparente, faisant tinter le verre. La forme ondula, avant de se tourner brusquement vers moi. Au même moment, je reçus une tape sur les doigts. Je ne saurais dire qui du truc dans l'eau ou de la réprimande me fit sursauter le plus violemment. Je me forçai à détourner mes yeux du vase translucide et remarquai que ma main était toujours prisonnière de la vieille femme.

**- Désolée, je ne voulais…**

Les mots moururent sur mes lèvres. Cataleìa me fixait, sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées. Génial…j'avais mis la sorcière en colère.

**- Je…je crois que je vais y aller.**

Avec un mouvement brusque elle me lâcha et mis de côté sa boule de cristal et son jeu de carte. Elle posa ses paumes ouvertes sur la table, attendant un geste de ma part.

- **Donne-moi ta main Isabella.**

**- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je croyais que vous alliez me tirer les cartes…**

D'où connaissait-elle mon prénom d'abord ! Je commençais à paniquer…juste un peu. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir ici…

_Pourquoi te mettre dans cet état si tu n'y crois pas ! _

_Mais je n'y croyais pas ! D'accord_. Peu importe ce qu'elle me dirait, ça ne me toucherait pas de toute façon.

**- Pourquoi es-tu là ?**

Sa question me désarçonna. Et bien…par curiosité je suppose, comme la plupart des gens. Savoir s'il y aurait quelque chose de censé dans tous les bobards qu'elle me sortirait. Et visiblement, elle avait des choses à me dire. Des choses qui ne nécessitaient pas de mise en scène ou de poudre aux yeux pensai-je ironiquement en jetant un œil à sa boule de cristal.

_Allez ma fille, fait face à ton destin ! _

**- Très bien,** acceptai-je, non sans une pointe d'appréhension.

Après l'avoir essuyée sur ma jupe, je posai ma main dans les siennes. Je m'attendais à ce que ses yeux deviennent blancs ou tourbillonnent dans leurs orbites, à ce qu'elle se mette à psalmodier ou quelque chose du genre. Je fus presque déçue quand rien de tout cela n'arriva. Elle se contenta de serrer ma main en plissant les yeux, le regard braqué sur le mien.

**- Méfiez-vous de lui Isabella,…**commença-t-elle.

Ça commençait bien…

**- … il n'est pas celui que vous croyez…**

**- Qui ? De qui dois-je me méfier ?** Demandais-je précipitamment mais elle continua sans s'interrompre.

**- C'est par la paix que le malheur arrivera et c'est par la souffrance que vous trouverez le bonheur… **

**- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

Au lieu de me répondre, elle prit une profonde respiration en fermant les yeux.

Merde…Merde ! Exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais et bien sûr, c'était précisément le genre que chose que je ne voulais pas entendre. _Ne pouvait-elle pas être plus vague encore !_ J'étais certaine qu'elle prenait son pied en effrayant les pauvres âmes crédules de cette manière.

**- Je…je pense que j'en ai suffisamment entendu**, lançai-je d'une voix tendue en retirant ma main des siennes.

Elle sembla revenir à elle quand le contact fut rompu.

**- Isabella ! Attends, je n'ai pas…**

**- Non, non, ça…ça ira. Merci…je…ok. Bye.**

Elle me parlait toujours mais je ne voulais surtout pas écouter ses prophéties de malheur.

**- Mais…**

Je reculai prestement vers l'entrée et après avoir bataillé quelques secondes avec ce fichu rideau, je trouvai la sortie. Une fois hors de la tente, je pus respirer. Profondément. Une fois. Deux fois. Et priai le ciel pour que mes mains cessent de trembler.

**Fin du Flash Back**

.:.

Je sortis de ma rêverie en sentant la main de Rosalie se poser sur mon épaule. Secouant la tête, j'éloignai les souvenirs de la soirée de ma mémoire.

**- Presque un mois sans vous bouffer le nez, je suis impressionnée !** Murmura-t-elle en me dépassant.

A croire qu'elle se foutait du fait que mes deux amies l'entendent. Le moral dans les talons, je la regardai se diriger vers la salle de bain. Je n'avais même pas le cœur à lui répondre. Ce serait mentir de dire que je n'aimais pas me disputer avec Edward, mais dans ce cas précis, ça avait été loin d'être drôle.

**- Bella ? Tu peux venir s'il te plaît** ? Cria Rosalie depuis la salle d'eau.

_Elle a peut-être besoin que tu viennes lui frotter le dos…_

Je la trouvais tout habillée, devant le lavabo, son propre portable tendu vers moi.

**- Appelle-le !**

**- Hein ? **

**- Appelle Edward. **

**- Pas question ! C'est lui qui m'a raccroché au nez…**

**- J'avais dit que je resterais en dehors de ça, mais vous êtes vraiment deux gosses capricieux et têtus. Continuez comme ça et vous irez droit dans le mur.**

Après quoi, elle me fourra son téléphone dans la main et quitta la pièce en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. Je bougonnai dans mon coin pendant un moment. Capricieuse et têtue, rien que ça… J'avais toujours été l'adulte raisonnable, que ce soit avec mon père, ou avec ma tête-en-l'air de mère. Alors je n'avais aucune leçon à recevoir d'elle. Seulement, elle n'avait pas tort. Le crash se profilait à l'horizon.

Avant de changer d'avis, je composai le numéro d'Edward, et portai le téléphone à mon oreille.

**- Rosalie ! ?** Répondit Edward d'une voix surprise.

**- Ce n'est pas…, **je soufflai un bon coup avant de continuer. **C'est Bella…**

J'attendis, mais n'entendis rien à l'autre bout du fil. Mon cœur se serra en constatant qu'il était encore en colère contre moi.

**- Je voulais m'excuser, pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça et…**

**- Non… Ne t'excuse pas Bella. C'est entièrement de ma faute. Je sais que tu peux être une vraie peste quand tu veux. Il faut juste que j'apprenne à être plus patient avec toi. **

Il feignit un soupir de résignation, et je souris dans le combiné.

**- Je reconnais que je suis…un peu impulsive. Je suis désolée. **

**- Juste un peu ? **Rit-il.** Je crois qu'on l'est tous les deux, ça pourrait poser problème…**

**- …Ou alors, nous mettre dans des situations très délicates…**appuyai-je, pleine de sous-entendus.

Au petit rire qu'il laissa échapper, Edward les avait parfaitement entendus.

**- J'aime ton côté spontané, ne le perds surtout pas Bella, **reprit-il d'une voix étonnamment sérieuse.

**- Promis, **soufflai-je doucement.

Il y avait au moins une chose qu'il aimait chez moi, en dehors de nos relations physiques.

_Amen ! Il n'en veut pas qu'à ton petit cul ! Tout n'est pas perdu finalement…_

**- Et puis, c'est un peu grâce à ça qu'on s'est rencontré toi et moi.**

**- J'imagine…**

**- Et puisqu'on en est aux déclarations, sache que je remercie le ciel que tu sois entrée dans ce bureau.**

**- C'est vrai ?** Demandai-je, une joie tout à fait déplacée s'emparant de moi.

**- Ooooh oui ! C'était la baise la plus mémorable de ma vie.**

**- Edward ! ! !**

Je vous assure qu'engueuler quelqu'un à voix basse est plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît.

J'adorais l'entendre rire. C'était le son le plus mélodieux que j'avais entendu, après ses gémissements de plaisir lorsqu'il était en moi.

**- Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de …me baiser mémorablement ce soir ?**

**- Bella ! Bébé, tu veux m'achever là ? **

**- Quoi ?** M'exclamai-je avant de reprendre plus bas, **qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?**

**- Je ne peux vraiment pas ce soir ! Je suis de garde au Centre Médical. **

**- Oh ! Et bien, d'accord…Docteur Cullen**, le taquinai-je.

Et dire qu'il n'était même pas encore diplômé…

Avec un emploi du temps pareil, je pouvais comprendre qu'il n'ait pas le temps d'entretenir une relation normale, le pauvre. Je comprenais et j'acceptais mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de vouloir abuser de lui à la première occasion.

- **Je suppose que je devrais me débrouiller toute seule…**

Après nous être donné rendez-vous le lendemain, Edward me fit promettre de garder mes doigts ou tout objet vibrant loin de ma minette. Je lui promis que, bien sûr, je resterai l'attendre sagement à la maison, que j'en profiterais pour lui préparer de bons petits plats, lui laver ses chemises et repasser tous ses caleçons…

**- …Tout ça pour me faire traiter de sale chipie après ! ! !**

Il rit.

**- A demain Isabella**, souffla Edward avant de raccrocher.

Je profitai d'être dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide. Quand j'en sortis, les filles étaient en pleine conversation au sujet de la meilleure façon de farcir une dinde. Comme si Alice en savait quelque chose ! Elle qui n'avait jamais fait bouillir une casserole d'eau !

**- N'empêche qu'au goût, je sais reconnaitre une dinde bien fourrée. **

Je la regardai les yeux ronds quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire, suivie de près par Angie.

**- Arrêtez de vous moquez de moi ! Et….Ah ! Bella, ton téléphone vibre,** me prévint Alice qui était assise sur mon lit à côté de l'appareil

Décidément…

Elle se pencha et vérifia l'écran. Je me pétrifiai sur place lorsqu'elle fronça les sourcils dans ma direction.

Non, ne me dites pas que c'était Edward qui rappelait…pitié, pitié, pitié,…

**- Qui c'est ?** Demandai-je avec le plus d'aplomb possible – même si je grimaçais à l'intérieur.

Elle me tendit l'appareil sans répondre et je soupirai de soulagement lorsque je vis le nom de Jake clignoter. Je lui tirai puérilement la langue avant de décrocher.

**- Salut Jacob. **

**- Hey Bella ! Je ne savais pas si tu étais déjà debout ou non…**

Je fusillai la nuque d'Angela en la maudissant sur trente-six générations.

**- Oui et bien, je suis là…je t'écoute…ça va comme tu veux ?**

Qu'allait-il inventer encore ?

**- Oui ! Très bien, c'était génial hier soir avec toi…**

Oh là ! Je n'aimais pas du tout comment cette phrase sonnait.

**- **_**La soirée**_** était très réussie, c'est vrai.**

**- Hum, dis-moi, tu as vu les…photos ?** demanda-t-il maladroitement après s'être éclairci la gorge. **De la soirée je veux dire.**

Oh oui je les avait vues ! Surtout celle où j'étais soulevée de terre et balancée dans les airs par une dizaine de joueurs de foot.

**- Bien sûr. Difficile de les rater…**

**- Et ?**

Et….Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir.

**- Et quoi Jacob ?**

**- Tu ne comptes pas me faciliter la tâche, n'est-ce pas Bella ?**

J'eus un petit rictus en me disant que c'était en effet très drôle de le voir tourner en rond.

**- Ce n'est pas grave,** soupira-t-il. **Je me disais qu'on pourrait sortir ce soir. Tu te rappelles, tu me dois un rendez-vous.**

**- Un …rendez-vous ?**

J'entendis Alice pousser une exclamation choquée pendant qu'Angie tapait dans ses mains.

**- Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir une conversation privée ici !** M'exclamai-je à l'adresse des deux curieuses. **Jake, on avait dit un verre, pas un rencard !**

**- Ok va pour un verre !** Accepta-t-il précipitamment. **Je passe te chercher à vingt heures ?**

C'était quoi cette manie de toujours vouloir venir me chercher. Ce « verre » allait demander plus de négociations que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Et surtout, ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je sais ce que j'ai promis à Edward. De rester sage. Et c'est exactement ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. Il n'avait pas précisé que je ne devais pas sortir. De toute façon, il sera à l'hôpital toute la nuit…et après avoir trouvé un bar paumé dans le fin fond de ce campus, il n'entendra jamais parler de cette rencontre. Ce sera aussi l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur cette histoire d'Edward qui joue au foot. Je voyais ma conscience se frotter les mains de satisfaction…

Je louchai du coté de Rosalie. Manquerait plus qu'elle cafte. Ses efforts pour rester neutre n'avait pas été très concluants pour le moment.

_Elle t'a bien arrangé le coup tout à l'heure ! _

Mouais…je n'avais plus qu'à croiser les doigts.

En attendant, j'avais encore Jacob en ligne. Je le laissai choisir l'endroit et il se résolut à me retrouver directement là-bas.

**- Merci, merci, merci Bella. J'ai hâte d'être** **à ce soir !**

**- Oui, moi aussi Jacob…hé Jake attends…, **l'interpelai-je avant qu'il ne raccroche, mais soudain, je fus prise de remords.

Ce serait vache de ma part de lui demander de garder ça secret, non ?

Comme si j'avais honte qu'on me voit avec lui….qu'on me photographie avec lui…. et qu'on se retrouve sur le blog de l'autre commère. Avec en prime Sa Majesté Cullen qui piquera sa royale crise quand il verra ça.

_Remord Vs Instinct de survie…_

Va pour les remords. Ma bonne âme me perdra un de ces jours !

**- Heu…si tu pouvais nous trouver quelque chose de pas trop fréquenté,… heu… d'intime, tu vois.**

Je l'entendis haleter dans le téléphone alors que trois paires d'yeux se braquaient sur moi.

Et merde.

_Voilà ! Il va s'imaginer que tu veux un dîner romantique avec les putains de chandelles et tout le reste ! _

Je préférais raccrocher avant de m'enfoncer encore plus.

**- QUOI ?** m'exclamai-je alors que mes « amies » me fixaient toujours. **Je lui dois un verre. C'est juste un VERRE bon sang ! Et je ne tiens pas à** **me retrouver à la une comme étant la nouvelle petite amie de Jacob Black.**

…Ou qu'Edward l'apprenne.

**- Ce serait si mal ? **

Alice renifla à la question d'Angela. Dans ma tête, la réponse était évidente : Oui, parce que mon cul allait chauffer sévère !

_Peut-être bien que ça te plairait petite perverse ! _

_Oh la ferme-toi ! _

Voilà que je recommençais à me disputer avec moi-même. J'étais bonne pour l'enfermement et la jolie camisole blanche…

**- Je ne tiens pas à ce que ma vie se retrouve étalée aux yeux de tous. **

Le petit rire cynique de Rosalie résonna de l'autre côté de la chambre.

**- Ça sonne plutôt prétentieux, non ? Ce n'est pas comme si « ta vie » intéressait quelqu'un ! **

_Ohhhh merci de me le rappeler ma chère_**…**Pas la mienne, non. Mais celle d'Edward, sans aucun doute.

.:.

L'après-midi déjà bien entamée, les filles étaient rentrées lorsque je m'étais penchée sur mes révisions. C'était bien la dixième fois que je relisais la même page, autrement dit, niveau de concentration zéro. Même lorsqu'on n'était pas ensemble, Edward Cullen réussissait à me persécuter. Ce qui m'avait paru une bonne idée sur le coup, ne l'était pas tant que ça avec du recul. Je n'avais toujours pas décidé si je le prévenais de mon – Urrghh ! – « rendez-vous » avec Jacob. Malgré moi, mon esprit imaginait les scénarios catastrophes les plus originaux quant à sa réaction. Surtout s'il avait vu les photos d'Halloween…

D'un autre côté, Edward n'est pas mon père ni même mon petit-ami. Hors de son lit, - ou du mien, ou de son canapé ou de la table de sa salle à manger, ou…bon, vous avez compris !– il n'avait aucun droit de regard sur ma vie alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en faisais tout un plat. S'il ne comprenait pas que Jake n'était qu'un ami, c'était son problème pas le mien.

A côté de moi, j'entendais Rosalie passer des coups de fils depuis une demi-heure. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'un centre de beauté si je me fiais aux termes « massages, « gommage » et « épilation intégrale ». Au beau milieu de sa conversation, elle se tourna vers moi.

**- Bella !**

J'utilisai tout ma bonne volonté pour me tourner vers elle et plaquer un sourire sur mes lèvres.

**- Rose ?**

**- Je vais à l'institut qui se trouve sur le campus et…, **elle sembla hésiter ce qui m'étonna, **et je me demandais si tu voudrais m'accompagner. **

Elle avait lâché cette dernière partie d'une traite. Elle avait peut-être peur de faire marche arrière, pensais-je avec dépit.

**- Pourquoi ?** Demandai-je avant de me traiter d'idiote.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, habitude qu'elle avait adoptée dès lors qu'il s'agissait de moi. Cette fois, je ne pouvais la blâmer. Sans plus me poser de questions sur ses motivations, je décidai d'accepter.

**- Ok,… d'accord, je…Tu veux que j'en parle à Alice aussi ?**

Elle me fit les gros yeux.

**- Bien ! On ira toutes les deux. Merci pour…merci. **

Elle se ré-adossa à son oreiller, l'air satisfait.

**- Assia ? Oui, ce sera deux intégrales finalement…**

**- QUOI ! Rose non, je ne veux pas…**

Je frissonnai, rien qu'à la mention de cette torture. Elle me fit taire d'un doigt autoritaire.

**-…Oui, gommage et massage compris.**

**- Rosalie Hale ! **

**- C'est noté. A la semaine prochaine…Quoi ? **demanda-t-elle innocemment en me regardant.

**- Je n'ai pas l'intention de…, **je fis un geste nerveux vers mon entrecuisse,** TOUT enlever ! **

**- Un petit défrichement ne te fera pas de mal ! **

Elle avait déjà repris la lecture de son magazine, me laissant marmonner toute seule dans mon coin.

**- Je ne suis pas EN FRICHE ! **

Vu la régularité avec laquelle Alice me trainait chez son esthéticienne, ça ne risquait pas. Mais j'avoue que je n'avais pas remis les pieds dans un institut depuis mon arrivée ici. **Ç**a me tuait de l'avouer mais cette proposition tombait bien. _Mais elle rêve avec son intégrale !_

**- Je suis sûre qu'Edward va adorer…**lâcha ma coloc', toujours sans me regarder mais un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_Peste ! _

.:._  
_

**POV EDWARD**

Je contemplai le petit bout de chou, enfin endormi, que je berçais doucement. D'après son dossier, il était né il y a quelques jours et souffrait de jaunisse. Après avoir noté les résultats de son dernier contrôle de bilirubine, je le replaçai sous UV et passai au bébé suivant. La nurserie était très calme, tout comme le reste de l'étage. Habituellement, il y avait beaucoup plus d'activité dans les couloirs. Jane en avait profité pour faire la tournée seule, me laissant mettre à jour les résultats des examens de la journée.

J'avais mon dernier petit patient dans les bras quand Jane revint.

**- Regarde sa bouille, il est trop craquant,** **non ?** Chuchotai-je alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi.

Elle jeta un regard dubitatif à l'enfant.

**- Si tu le dis. Pour moi, ils se ressemblent tous ces petits,** ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

**- Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu fais ce job…**

Elle allait me répondre lorsque le médecin de garde, le Dr Denali apparut dans le couloir, nous faisant signe de le rejoindre.

**- Salut les enfants, c'est plutôt calme ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui, j'ai fini de mettre à jour les relevés…**

**-…et moi, ma tournée est déjà terminée. **

**- Bien ! Il est inutile que vous soyez deux ce soir donc si l'un de vous veut rentrer…**

Par galanterie, je me tournai vers Jane.

**- Tu veux y aller ? **

**- Et toi ? **

Eléazar nous contemplait avec une lueur affectueuse dans les yeux. Si, de premier abord, il foutait un peu la trouille, après dix minutes de conversation, on ne pouvait que l'apprécier. Contrairement aux autres médecins, il ne nous prenait pas de haut.

**- Ça ne me dérange pas de rester, je n'avais pas de projet pour ce soir de toute façon**, mentis-je alors que dans ma tête passait un diaporama très explicite de Bella nue dans mon lit.

**- Moi non plus, je…**

Arrivant à grands pas dans le couloir, le père de Jane - et accessoirement Doyen de la Fac de Médecine – s'arrêta pour nous saluer.

**- Les enfants !** dit Aro joyeusement.

Il semblait toujours…ravi, à défaut d'un autre mot.

**- Papa…**

**- Aro…**

**- Edward, fiston ! Comment vont tes parents ?**

**- Ils vont très bien, merci. **

Les Volturi étaient des amis proches de la famille. Mon père et lui se connaissaient depuis des années et Jane, Alec, mes frères et moi avions pratiquement grandis ensemble.

**- Bien ! Celui qui reste me rejoint dans mon bureau !... Aro. **

Après un rapide échange de politesse avec lui, Eléazar pris la direction de son bureau. On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était la grande entente entre les deux.

**- Vas-y Edward, je préfère rester ici ce soir. **

**- Tu es sûre ? **

J'étais assez perplexe. Jane avait toute une ribambelle de copines autour d'elle. J'étais certain qu'elle trouverait sans problème quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire.

**- Oui, je t'ai dit ! Go ! **

Le sourire d'Aro n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres pendant qu'il observait notre échange. Il voulait probablement parler à sa fille en privé. Je le soupçonnais de vouloir nous voir ensemble Jane et moi. Malheureusement pour lui, nous n'avions pas ce genre de relation. Je la considérais comme ma petite sœur. Quant à elle, et bien, elle ne m'avait jamais laissé supposer que je l'intéressais.

**- Bon ! Ben j'y vais alors. S'il y a la moindre urgence, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, je reste joignable** **sur mon portable.**

**- Tout ira bien Edward ! File !**

Après un signe de tête à l'adresse d'Aro, je passai par les vestiaires pour me changer. L'ancien Edward serait parti rejoindre ses potes pour boire et faire la fête, le nouveau serait rentré à l'appart pour étudier. Et entre les deux, il y avait moi. Celui qui avait rencontré Isabella Swan, un mois plus tôt. Et qui voyait une soirée plus qu'agréable se profiler à l'horizon.

(S_oundtracks_ : _Lonely Boy_, The Black Keys)

Je me rendais au sous-sol de l'hôpital quand j'appelai Bella. Elle était supposée être chez elle ce soir mais il valait mieux m'en assurer avant de débarquer. Avec ma chance, ses acolytes seraient sûrement encore là. La première tentative échoua. La deuxième aussi.

_Bella… Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien fabriquer ?_

Tout de suite, des images de son corps, mouillé, recouvert de mousse, surgirent dans mon esprit. Il était vingt-et-une heures, me dis-je en déverrouillant ma voiture, je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre. Je réessayai une dernière fois.

**- Allo ? **

J'entendis à peine sa voix par-dessus le brouhaha ambiant.

**- Bella ? C'est moi.**

Idiot. Bien sûr qu'elle sait que c'est toi.

**- Il y a un problème ? Je croyais …. devais être occupé…. la nuit.**

**- Bébé, je t'entends mal. **

**- Attends !**

Je l'entendis s'excuser auprès de quelqu'un.

**- C'est mieux ?** demanda Bella, sa voix me parvenant enfin clairement. **Je croyais que tu devais être à l'hôpital durant toute la nuit.**

**- Finalement, j'ai la soirée de libre. Jane a voulu rester donc je suis tout à toi ce soir. **

**- Jane ? **

Je soupirai en m'appuyant contre la portière. _Jane. C'est tout ce qu'elle a retenu de la phrase ?_ Je devrais me sentir légèrement vexé, là.

**- Alors comme ça, on a fait le mur ? **Lui fis-je remarquer en esquivant sa question. **Ne devais-tu pas rester à la maison ce soir ?** La taquinais-je

**- J'ai encore le droit de sortir monsieur le dictateur ! **

**- Hé ! Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire Bella**, tempérais-je

_Ouais. Je tempérais maintenant._ Si les gars me voyaient, pas de doute que j'en entendrais parler pendant longtemps. Mais après la scène de ce matin, il valait mieux.

**- Je sais, **dit Bella**, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps, on pourrait…**

**- HELLO MAMAN SWAN ! JE SUIS AMOUREUX DE VOTRE FILLE ! **Cria une voix qui ne m'était pas inconnue.

La voix de Bella me parvint étouffée, comme si elle avait posé sa main sur le combiné.

- **Jacob, cesse tes bêtises ! J'arrive !**

**- Black ! **

Je ne pouvais pas y croire !

**- Encore cet enfoi…**

Je soufflais pour ne pas m'énerver. Parmi tous les connards de ce campus…

- **BELLA !** L'appelai-je alors qu'elle ne m'écoutait visiblement pas.

**- Jake ! Tout de suite ! Sinon je m'en vais. **

**- Isabella ! **Essayai-je encore.

Putain.

**- Edward, ne t'énerve pas,** chuchota-t-elle.

Comme si je n'avais pas assez de raison de ne pas encadrer ce mec…

**- C'est juste un verre. Pas de quoi en faire un plat. On peut se rejoindre après.**

Avant même de comprendre, j'étais installé au volant. Je me forçai à me calmer et relâchai la pression de mes doigts sur le téléphone.

**- Où es-tu Bella ?**

**- Pourquoi tu… ? Oh non Cullen, sûrement pas. Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça ! **

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu penses que je vais faire une scène ? On a un arrangement je te rappelle. **

Elle me retourna un silence perplexe. Ouais, j'y croyais pas non plus mais j'avais assez de contrôle pour ne pas nous griller. En théorie.

**- Je ne préfère pas. Sérieusement. Je dois y aller. Je t'appelle quand je suis chez moi. **

**- Bien…**

**- Edward…pas de coups tordus, je t'en prie.**

Oh, tu peux prier chérie…

**- A très vite, bébé. **

**- Très vi… !**

Je raccrochai avant qu'elle n'essaie de me faire promettre n'importe quoi. Ne me demandez pas comment elle y arrivait mais elle y arrivait.

Je tapotai nerveusement le volant, cherchant un plan qui ne nous mettrait pas tous les deux dans la merde. « Ne pas nous afficher ensemble » ne signifiait pas « faire comme si on ne se connaissait pas », non ? Rien ne nous empêchait d'être amis ou juste des potes voire même de vagues connaissances….

Et comme ça, Black saurait qu'il fallait qu'il se tienne à carreau avec elle !

Tout ça c'était bien gentil, mais un premier problème se posait : elle pouvait être n'importe où dans cette foutue fac. Le deuxième : sa réaction quand j'interromprais leur petit tête à tête.

La priorité, restait encore de localiser Bella. Je posai mon portable sur la console avant de prendre la direction du bar de mon frère.

**- Appel Mozzie**, lançai-je à la commande vocale.

Après quatre sonneries, le cerveau du Black Ops Service daigna enfin décrocher.

**- Salut ! Moz, Isabella est avec Jacob Black, j'ai besoin de savoir où ils sont, s'il te plait. **

**- Est-ce que je peux demander pour quoi faire ?**

**- Non. **

**- Okééé. **

Je l'entendis pianotersur son clavier.

**- Pour le moment…,** **il n'y a pas d'info. Ils sont peut-être chez lui, ou chez elle… **

**- Tu penses vraiment que c'est ce que j'ai envie d'entendre ! **

Les pneus de la Volvo crissèrent lorsque je sortis du parking.

**- Pas besoin de se mettre en rogne !**

**- Ils sont dans un bar, ou un club. Trouve-la ! **

**- A moins de lui avec greffé un tracker dans le derrière, je ne peux rien faire.**

**- Son portable est activé, tu as son numéro alors rien ne t'empêche de la localiser. **

**- Ce ne serait pas… **

**- Est-ce que je dois te rappeler les 263 chaines pornos que tu as détourné pour les gars grâce aux satellites de la NASA…**

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles je l'entendis marmonner dans sa barbe.

**- Elle est en Amérique du nord…**

**- Sans déconner !**

**-…Sur la côte Ouest…A Los Angeles…Elle est sur le campus…**

**- Et…**

**- Dans la zone, dans un établissement appelé…Le Café 451**

**- Est-ce que j'y ai déjà mis les pieds ? **

Il pianota encore avant de répondre par la négative. Il me faudra donc un alibi. Mozzie me donna l'adresse et je passai au Sin's récupérer Peter qui s'y trouvait ce soir. Dix minutes plus tard, je me garais devant le Café 451. Sans plan précis en tête, je me contentai d'aller m'accouder au bar avec Peter. Je repérai Bella sans difficulté, penchée sur l'autre, comme s'ils étaient en train d'échanger des confidences. Je n'étais pas d'un naturel nerveux, mais cette vue remua en moi quelque chose que je ne voulais pas vraiment analyser, par peur de ce que ça pourrait signifier. Je bouillonnai littéralement quand je la vis rire aux éclats, tout en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Ses boucles brunes virevoltèrent dans l'air et je mis à peine quelques secondes à imaginer ses cheveux reproduire ce mouvement dans un tout autre endroit et dans une toute autre position… Je leur laissai encore cinq minutes, le temps de vider ma bière et j'allai mettre un point final à leur petite soirée.

Prenant la direction de leur table, je freinai en arrivant près de la chaise de Bella.

**- Bella ! **M'exclamai-je avec une surprise feinte.** Quelle surprise de te voir ici ! Black ! J'aimerais en dire autant pour toi mais ce n'est pas le cas.**

**- Edward… ! **s'écria-t-elle avec une surprise bien réelle cette fois. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

Je vis l'affolement dans ses yeux même si sa voix restait maitrisée. Elle regarda Jacob qui me regardait moi. J'offris à ce dernier mon plus grand sourire.

**- Bella, voyons ! Je peux m'asseoir ? Je ne resterais pas longtemps, promis.**

Avant que l'un ou l'autre puisse réagir, je retirai calmement ma veste en cuir et m'assis juste à côté de Bella, mon genou frôlant le sien. Je surpris son regard sur moi, furieux mais avec une lueur de convoitise qui ne disparaissait jamais totalement.

**- Alors ? Vous racontez quoi de bon les gars ? **

**- C'est pas le genre d'endroit que ton cul de bourge fréquente Cullen, alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

**- C'est pas comme si tu méritais une réponse quelconque Jacob, mais… j'accompagnais un pote, **dis-je en pointant Peter**, et le hasard a fait que je tombe sur la merveilleuse Isabella ? **Fis-je en la regardant.

Elle ne pouvait pas me griller sans se faire démasquer elle-même alors elle se contenta de secouer la tête en me maudissant probablement.

**- Ouais ben rien ne t'empêche d'aller le rejoindre alors. **

Mes yeux firent la navette entre les deux.

**- Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que j'ai dérangé votre petit rendez-vous galant, **m'exclamai-je en rigolant.

**- Ce n'est pas un « rendez-vous » ! **répondit Bella, sur la défensive.** N'est-ce pas Jake ?**

Ce dernier acquiesça même si ça lui écorchait la bouche de l'avouer.

**- Bella et moi sommes juste amis. Et vous deux ? Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?**demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Si je ne le connaissais pas, j'aurais juré qu'il avait peur de la réponse. Les yeux de Jacob faisaient la navette entre Bella et moi. Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais je la devançai.

**- Oh ! Pfff…quoi ? Quelques jours tout au plus ! Bella et moi avons bossé ensemble sur la soirée d'Halloween et…**

**- C'était juste quelques détails à régler, rien de très…folichon…, **s'empressa d'ajouter Bella

Je la regardai en réprimant mon envie de rire. A sa mine déconfite, elle semblait vouloir se trouver n'importe où, sauf ici !

**- Ah bon ! Pourtant, ça a été un travail très dur,...et long…et…Aïe ! **

Quelqu'un venait de me défoncer le tibia à coup de pied. Et ce n'était pas Black !

Maintenant, ma chipie personnelle avait des neufs millimètres à la place des yeux. Cet abruti de Jacob continuait à nous regarder sans savoir comment réagir. Je décidai d'enfoncer le clou encore un peu.

**- C'est vrai ! On a dû plancher jours et nuits dessus, …jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit je précise ! Mais le résultat était plutôt pas mal !**

Bella fit de gros yeux.

**- Plutôt pas mal !** S'offusqua-t-elle. **C'était démentiel comme soirée. Une vraie réussite !**

**- C'est vrai ! Et uniquement grâce à toi…**dis-je en souriant.

Elle parut surprise et le plaisir se mit à briller dans ses yeux.

**- Tu m'as bien aidée aussi**, murmura Bella en détournant la tête.

Mais je l'avais vue, cette petite mimique ravie sur ses lèvres. Jacob, lui, la fixait. Je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là ! Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, Bella rougit violemment. Pour une raison inconnue, ça m'a foutu en rogne. Pourquoi rougissait-elle sous son regard ! Je n'aimais pas ça mais alors pas du tout.

**- Allez, dites-moi la vérité ! Vous êtes ensemble, pas vrai ? Tout le monde sait que l'amitié homme-femme est la plus grande connerie du siècle ! **

Ses cheveux voletèrent autour d'elle quand elle se retourna vivement vers moi. Je voyais qu'elle luttait pour garder son calme. J'avais presque de la peine pour elle. Presque. Après ça, elle y pensera à deux fois avant de me faire des cachotteries, surtout si elles concernent Jacob Black.

Je supposai qu'elle avait atteint sa limite car elle se leva en affirmant qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'alcool dans le sang pour ces conneries. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas que Jacob explosa.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Cullen ? **demanda Black d'une voix mauvaise. **Tes blondes siliconées et pétées de tunes ne te suffisent plus ?**

Voilà plus d'un an qu'il essayait de me faire enrager et ce soir ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Je le considérais certes comme un sale con opportuniste mais je n'oubliais pas que nous avions été amis à une certaine époque. C'était l'unique raison pour laquelle je ne lui foutais pas mon poing dans la gueule tout de suite.

**- Il faut que tu t'en prennes aux filles bien maintenant !**

Mais rien ne m'empêchait de le provoquer un peu.

Ostensiblement, je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella qui était appuyée contre le bar en attendant sa boisson.

**- Qui a dit que Bella était une fille bien ! **

**- Cullen,** grogna-t-il, **je t'interdis de dire du mal d'elle. **

**- Oh mais loin de moi cette idée…Je ne lui veux aucun mal, bien au contraire. **

Un sourire carnassier barra mon visage à l'idée de tout le bien que je lui avais déjà fait, et à tout le plaisir que je ne manquerais pas de lui donner à l'avenir.

**- Si tu t'avises de la toucher, espèce d'ordure…**

**- Tu quoi ? Hein Jacob **?

Je plongeai le regard dans le sien pour être sûr qu'il capte ce que j'allais lui dire. Parce que je ne me répéterais pas.

**- Tu sais quoi, j'en ai rien à foutre de tes menaces. Ça fait déjà un moment que ça dure, et franchement, ça commence à m'emmerder. Alors maintenant, soit tu fermes ta grande gueule, soit tu passes à l'action !**

Il semblait prêt à me bondir dessus. Il tourna la tête vers ma belle, qui était maintenant en compagnie de Peter et sembla peser le pour et le contre.

**- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te barrer d'ici…, **reprit-il avec la même hargne.

**- Ah ouais ? Et en quel honneur je ferais ça ? **

**- Ne me cherche pas Cullen. Ça pourrait mal se terminer pour ta gueule.**

**- J'aimerais bien voir ça…**

J'écartai ostensiblement les bras.

**- Alors ? Je suis tout à toi, **lui soufflai-je avant de lui envoyer un baiser.

Je vis les poings de Jacob se serrer par-dessus la table. Sans l'intervention de Bella à ce moment-là, je pense qu'il y aurait eu de la casse. Elle déposa sa bouteille de bière avec fracas, inondant toute la surface.

Elle nous regarda tour à tour semblant enfin prendre conscience qu'elle venait d'éviter le pire.

**- C'est pas vrai ! Vous savez quoi ? Je vais rentrer chez moi. **

Enfin ! Je me demandais combien de temps il aurait encore fallu avant qu'elle ne se décide.

**- Oh non Bella, déjà !** pleurnicha cette carpette de Black

Ce mec n'avait décidément aucune dignité…

**- C'est vrai ça Bella, déjà ?** Le singeai-je, **Quelle tristesse. On s'amusait bien pourtant, tous les trois.**

Si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais déjà mort et enterré à l'heure actuelle. Elle jeta quelques billets sur la table et commença à ranger ses affaires.

**- Bon, les amis, si la fête est finie, moi aussi je vais rentrer,** déclarai-je en me levant à mon tour.

Je ramassai ma veste et fis signe à Peter. Ce dernier avait déjà une fille pendue à son bras, ce qui ne m'étonnait nullement. Et parce que faire enrager Black était trop jouissif, je pris Bella dans mes bras pour un câlin d'au revoir.

**- Et ne t'avise surtout pas de trainer en chemin,** lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille avant de la relâcher.

* * *

.:.

**Bien.**

**J'ai intercepté Edward à sa sortie du bar ! Il est actuellement ligoté à mes pieds XD **

**(Non ! Pas tout nu, voyons ! Un peu de tenue jeunes filles ! )**

**Qui veut lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure après ce qu'il a fait à la pauvre petite Bella ? Qui lui laisse la vie sauve ? Et qui pense qu'il a bien fait ?**

**Sur ce point, j'attends vraiment vos avis ^^**

**Je prends aussi le soin de remercier celles qui review et qui mettent BN en alerte ! Vous avez régalé ma boîte mail sur le chapitre dernier. On la refait ? ^^**

**Gros bisou et à très vite pour le chapitre 12 !**


	12. Chapter 12

.:.

**Hey Hey \(^.^)/**

**J'espère que tout le monde va bien !**

**Suite au chapitre 11, j'ai décidé d'ouvrir un Darkward Fan Club**

**Parce que j'ai halluciné complet sur le nombre de "Edward à eu raison !" MDR **

**Sérieusement ! Vous l'encourager dans ses délires, ça va plus là :p **

.:.

**Un grand merci à ma Bêta Joeymalia42 pour son aide sur ce chapitre !**

**Thanks everyone pour vos mises en alerte et reviews que j'adooore lire et qui m'encouragent beaucoup.**

**Et un merci spécial à Tiline PJ de Mada pour son aide précieux sur le chapitre 10 :D **

**Je rappelle que cette fic est destinée à un public averti. **

**D'ailleurs, lisez la Guidelines pour celles qui écrivent, vous pourriez avoir de très mauvaises surprises ! **

**On n'oublie pas les soundtracks pour se mettre dans l'ambiance et c'est parti !**

.:.

Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**Alexandra** : Merci beaucoup Alexandra ^^ :) La suite, c'est juste en bas ! Enjoy ^^

**Eris** : Merci ma jolie ! Oui Edward est un coquin fini lol Ne t'inquiète pas pour la pauvre petite Bella, elle saura le gérer :D

**Tiline PJ de Mada** : Ma Cécé chérie ! Merci pour ta review :D Je suis trop contente lol Alors comme ça, toi aussi, tu t'es faite embarquer par Edward Alala irrécupérable XD

**Virgini** : Oui Virgini ! Oui ! N'ai pas peur de le dire : ENFOIRÉ ! Mdrrr Pour ce qui est de le bouffer tout cru...Mouhahahahah Bisou ma belle

**Laurie** : Mdr Non le gloss n'était pas hallucinogène Laurie...mais ça aurait pu ! lol

.:.

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**\(^o^)/ Bonne Lecture ! \(^o^)/**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Je passai la porte du bar en trombe. Le temps que je me remette de ma stupeur, Edward avait déjà disparu avec Peter, son acolyte de crime, comme aurait dit Rosalie.

_Il fait bien de courir, parce que si je lui mets la main dessus…._

Inspire. Expire. On se calme.

_Je vais le tuer !_

Mieux que ça, Bella. Inspire. Expire. Voilà, c'est bien.

**- Bella ! **

Sans surprise, Jacob m'avait suivie dehors. Je cessai mes allers-retours et me tournai vers lui.

**- Je suis désolé,** commença-t-il.** J'ai laissé ce connard de Cullen gâcher notre soirée. J'aurais dû…**

**- Non, Jake, ce n'est pas ta faute.**

En fait si, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

**- Ce n'est pas la tienne non plus ! Tu n'as rien à voir dans cette histoire. Il essayait de m'atteindre à travers toi. Ce qui prouve qu'il est encore plus taré que ce que je croyais !**

Je le considérai un instant, interdite. Le pauvre ne se doutait vraiment de rien. Pourtant Edward n'avait pas été subtil, pensai-je en secouant la tête.

**- Ecoute, on n'est pas obligé de finir la soirée maintenant…**murmura Jake en s'approchant de moi.

En voyant l'espoir briller dans ses yeux, j'eus mal pour lui. Tout ce que je voulais, là, tout de suite, c'était rentrer chez moi et m'enfouir sous une couverture. J'en avais eu assez pour la soirée. Je ne voulais plus les voir, ni lui, ni Edward.

J'allais refuser lorsque les dernières paroles d'Edward me revinrent en mémoire.

_« Et ne t'avise surtout pas de trainer en chemin »_

Un rire hystérique faillit s'échapper de mes lèvres alors que la fureur menaçait de me submerger une nouvelle fois.

Inspire. Expire.

Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

En fait, il s'attendait à ce que je _rapplique dans la seconde_…

Je restai stupéfaite, presque émerveillée, par tant d'arrogance, de suffisance, de... Avec quel genre de fille sortait-il habituellement ? Pas qu'on « sorte ensemble » mais quand même ! Il pensait vraiment que j'allais suivre ses ordres à la lettre comme si j'étais sa chose. C'était très mal me connaitre ! Ma mère n'avait jamais essayé et mon père avait vite renoncé. Je n'avais pas été une enfant difficile mais j'avais tendance à me rebeller face aux injustices.

A sa décharge, Edward ne savait pas que ces conneries autoritaires ne fonctionnaient pas avec moi.

Oui ! Même après l'humiliation en règle que je venais de subir, je lui cherchais des excuses. En résumé, j'étais celle qui méritait des baffes !

**- Bella, je t'en prie, oublie ce mec, ok ? Il a juste voulu faire son intéressant, **déclara Jacob, interrompant par la même le fil de mes pensées.

Son intéressant ? Non, je pense que c'était plus tordu que ça. Je l'imaginais mal être jaloux de quelqu'un en général et de Jacob en particulier. Non, je pencherais plutôt pour un cas aigu de possessivité. Et que le seigneur me vienne en aide, Edward était probablement déjà en route vers ma résidence, à m'attendre de pied ferme pour un débriefing complet sur le pourquoi du comment de mon rendez-vous avec Jacob.

**- Tu sais quoi**, lançai-je en me retournant vers Jake, **tu as parfaitement raison ! Si on allait faire un tour, toi et moi ?**

**- Vraiment ! Wow, heu…génial ! C'est trop cool Bella ! Merci. **

Avant de m'en rendre compte, il m'avait déjà serrée dans ses bras.

**- Ok Jake, ok…, **je lui tapotai le dos pour qu'il me lâche.

Je le repoussai gentiment mais fermement.

**- Arrête de sourire Jacob, c'est seulement une balade ! **

_Bella, Bella, Bella…Edward ne sera pas cont…_

_Stop ! J'emmerde Edward ! _

**. : .**

(_Soundtrack__: Californication_, Red Hot Chili Peppers)

J'arrêtai de jouer avec mes frites pour jeter un œil à ma montre. Vingt-trois heures passées. Jacob et moi avions atterri sur le terrain de foot du campus, en haut des gradins. Nous n'avions pas le droit d'être là mais, en tant que capitaine, il avait certains privilèges. Jusqu'à mon arrivée ici, je n'étais jamais allée sur un vrai terrain de football. Celui-ci m'avait paru immense la première fois où j'étais venue avec Angela et Alice pour voir jouer Jacob et son équipe. J'avais été épuisée rien qu'à les regarder courir aux quatre coins de la pelouse.

_Epuisée et surtout émoustillée par tous ces corps musclés couverts de sueur ! _

Je secouai la tête et préférai me concentrer sur la quiétude de l'endroit. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà et le ciel se piquetait lentement d'étoiles. Les températures douces de Los Angeles me rappelaient, dans une moindre mesure, les nuits de Phoenix quand je vivais avec Renée. Le climat glacé de Forks ne me manquait pas du tout ! Une petite brise portait jusqu'à nous une agréable odeur du gazon fraichement coupé. Le coin était très tranquille, le silence n'étant troublé que par une perpétuelle musique qui résonnait toujours quelque part.

Heureusement, Jacob n'avait besoin que de « vraiment ? » et de « ah bon ? » de ma part pour entretenir la conversation. De mon coté, j'avais tout mon temps pour jubiler, imaginant Edward m'attendre en vain. J'irais peut-être dormir chez Alice ce soir…

**-…parce qu'on a perdu le championnat ! Saleté de Cullen…**

Parmi le flot incessant de paroles qui sortait de la bouche de Jake, seul _son_ nom retint mon attention.

**- Edward ? Il vous a fait perdre ?**

De mieux en mieux pour toi Edward ! Tu es carrément en train de perdre des points là.

Jacob marmonna quelque chose avant de mordre rageusement dans son hamburger. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir épiloguer mais moi, j'avais besoin de réponses. Tout ce mystère autour d'eux devenait presque insupportable.

J'allais sûrement le regretter après mais je posai une main sur son genou avant de demander:

**- Que s'est-il passé ? **

J'essayai de mettre le plus de compassion possible mais il sembla hésiter. Je penchai la tête sur le côté et battis des cils dans un semblant de séduction. Ma mère serait très fière de moi !

**- Allez Jake…**

Il se tourna vers le stade, comme plongé dans ses pensées et, pendant un moment, il resta silencieux.

**- Le championnat touchait à sa fin**, commença-t-il finalement. **Il ne nous restait que cette énorme finale à gagner. Nous jouions contre la South California University. Ces connards enrageaient parce qu'ils ne nous avaient jamais battus, pas une seule fois dans toute l'histoire de la ligue.**

Son sourire se fit amer lorsqu'il reprit.

**- La rumeur courrait que des recruteurs seraient présents. Ils venaient pour faire leur marché tu vois, repérer les nouveaux talents et leur proposer une future place en professionnel. Leurs choix pouvaient se porter sur n'importe qui, mais c'était évidemment l'équipe gagnante qui leur tapait dans l'œil. **

**- Mais vous n'avez pas gagné cette finale…A cause d'Edward ?**

_C'est ça Bella, remue le couteau un peu plus !_

Je voulais juste savoir quel rôle avait joué Edward !

**- Ouais…Cullen…Même si ça me crève la gueule de l'avouer, c'était un foutu bon capitaine. Toujours à nous encourager, à croire en nous même après qu'on se soit fait rétamer en beauté. Il avait un petit speech d'avant chaque match qui faisait que…quand on arrivait sur le terrain, on savait qu'on pouvait tous les écraser, qu'on était les meilleurs et que personne ne pourrait nous battre…tant qu'on restait soudés.**

Il se tut un instant, revivant probablement un de ces moments. Je me permis alors d'imaginer cet Edward là. Se tenant seul, face au groupe de joueurs, ses équipiers, sa team, regardant chacun droit dans les yeux, leur insufflant l'espoir, la certitude de leur victoire, leur quasi invincibilité. Rigolant avec eux, souffrant dans l'effort ensemble, fêtant tous leur réussite après un match.

Je me surpris à sourire aussi. Je ne connaissais pas cette facette de lui, ne l'ayant que très rarement vu avec ses amis, mais je pouvais très bien le visualiser comme ça….

Malheureusement pour moi, cet Edward avait disparu au profit d'une version moins sympa et plus tordue.

**- Enfin bref. La semaine précédant le match, on a tous vu qu'il y avait un os avec lui. Il était sur les nerfs, distrait lors des entrainements et Sam, notre coach, et lui n'arrêtaient pas de faire des messes basses. Ils se disputaient à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Le malaise a fini par s'étendre à toute l'équipe. On sentait que notre capitaine, celui qui devait nous rassembler, était en train de nous lâcher.**

J'imaginais très bien l'ambiance.

**- Et la veille du match, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Après notre dernière session d'entrainement, Cullen et notre coach ont eu une violente dispute. Ça gueulait comme pas possible. On essayait tous d'écouter mais impossible de saisir la raison exacte. **

A présent, les yeux de Jacob lançaient des éclairs.

**- Et puis il s'est barré. Juste comme ça. En sortant, il a claqué la porte tellement fort que la vitre du coach a volé en éclats. Pour nous, c'était le monde qui s'écroulait ! Pas besoin de dire que le match du lendemain fut une véritable catastrophe. On a perdu évidemment, il a fallu supporter l'humiliation de voir la USC gagner et le pire de tout, aucun de nous ne fut approché par les recruteurs. **

J'eus envie de le consoler mais il n'y avait que de la colère dans sa voix, aucune tristesse. Je suppose qu'il l'avait ravalée depuis longtemps, préférant sans doute s'accrocher à sa fureur pour continuer d'avancer.

**- Cette salope de Blog-vipère a raconté que Cullen s'était blessé et qu'il n'avait pas pu participer au match ! Tout le monde y a cru, putain ! Cet enfoiré s'en est sorti trop bien à mon goût mais que faire contre la coqueluche du campus ? L'élite de UCLA, tu comprends ? C'est presque eux qui décident si le soleil se lève le lendemain ou pas ! Bande de…**

**- Ok**, l'interrompis-je avant qu'il n'enrichisse encore plus mon dico de grossièretés. **Ça a dû être terrible pour vous.**

**- Ouais,** lâcha Jacob avec un rire sarcastique, **ça en a mis quelques uns dans le pétrin** **mais il y a eu des…compensations, on va dire. **

**- De quelles sortes ? **

Il me considéra un instant avant de sourire.

**- Je te trouve bien curieuse ! Tu ne bosserais pas pour l'autre tarée de Gossip par hasard ?**

J'espérais qu'il disait ça pour me taquiner.

**- Bosser pour elle ?**

Est-ce qu'elle avait de vrais « employés » ? Cette pensée me donna des frissons.

**- Et bien oui, elle ne peut pas être partout donc je pense qu'elle a des petits espions qui font le sale boulot à sa place…**

**- Merde !...**

**- Ouais !**

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui regarda sa montre.

**- Il commence à se faire tard Bella. Je vais te ramener chez toi, ok ?**

Contre toute attente, j'avais passé un bon moment avec Jacob – sans compter le tour en moto que j'avais adoré ! Je n'étais pas si pressée que ça de rentrer mais je savais que je ne pourrais pas esquiver ce moment indéfiniment.

**- Tu as raison. Allons-y,** acceptais-je en lui souriant en retour…

…alors qu'à l'intérieur de ma tête, une petite voix criait : _Non ! Veux pas y aller ! _

**. : .**

Jacob m'avait laissée au pied de mon bâtiment à minuit pile et était reparti non sans me serrer encore une fois dans ses bras. Ce gosse manquait d'affection, je vous le dis ! Je fouillai dans mon sac à la recherche de mon pass d'entrée quand je vis mon téléphone me faire de l'œil. Je l'avais éteint quelques heures plus tôt. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas arrêté de sonner m'avait rappelé qu'_il_ m'attendait. Je scannai les environs mais il n'y avait aucune trace de sa précieuse voiture. Il avait dû se lasser d'attendre.

_Ou il était venu à pied… _

Depuis chez lui ? J'en doutais fort ! Et de toute façon, je serais déjà tombée sur lui. Il n'était visiblement pas là à m'attendre.

_Ou il était déjà à l'intérieur…_

Je levai les yeux vers ma fenêtre et vis une lueur y briller. Dieu merci Rosalie était là. Donc, deux scénarios se présentaient. Soit il attendait comme une vigie devant ma porte – en prenant le risque d'attirer l'attention sur lui – soit elle l'avait fait rentrer ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Bon, au moins, il y avait quelqu'un pour faire tampon entre nous deux.

_Ou elle était partie en le laissant là…_

Pendant quelques secondes, je fus tentée de faire demi-tour.

_Allez Bella, tu es plus courageuse que ça ! _

Finalement, je rentrai dans le hall de ma résidence tout en rallumant mon Blackberry. Je fus bombardée par les alertes d'SMS, d'appels manqués et de messages vocaux. Je décidai d'écouter ces derniers avant, sachant pertinemment de qui ils venaient.

**« Isabella, je commence à perdre patience. »**

**« Tu as décidé de jouer avec mes nerfs ce soir apparemment. Isabella, tu as intérêt de ramener ton petit cul par ici en vitesse ! »**

J'avais eu le temps de me calmer depuis ma sortie du bar mais cette seule phrase venait de réveiller ma colère. Mon « petit cul » allait lui faire comprendre à qui il avait à faire !

**« OÙ ES TU BELLA ? Avec Black ? Putain ! Il est plus de vingt-deux heures trente !»**

C'était peut être puéril de ma part, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me réjouir. Plus je repensais à l'épisode du bar, plus j'accélérais et l'envie de lui en mettre une devenait de plus en plus pressante.

**« Bella, je veux savoir où tu es bordel. Ton téléphone est éteint ! Je ne peux pas te localiser…. Merde ! »**

Me localiser … ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

Le téléphone toujours à l'oreille, je tapai nerveusement du pied dans l'ascenseur, pressée d'atteindre mon palier. Il m'attendait, j'en étais certaine, je le sentais aux petits poils dressés sur ma nuque. Ils ne se trompaient jamais !

**« Ok, Bella, bébé, j'ai peut être… exagéré ce soir.**

Toujours aussi doué pour les excuses à ce que je vois.

**…Il est presque minuit, je commence à m'inquiéter….**

Ah ! C'est déjà mieux, pensais-je avec un sourire mauvais. Des remords… ? J'aimais ça !

**…Rappelle-moi sinon je te jure que je débarque chez ta BFF dans la minute ! »**

Puis des menaces ! Ce mec a vraiment besoin d'une mise à jour côté relation…

Malgré moi, j'appréhendai le moment où je serais face à Edward. Je n'avais pas « peur » de lui à proprement parler mais je ne tirais aucun plaisir à affronter sa mauvaise humeur.

_Menteuse !_

Ok, peut être un peu mais il pouvait être très intimidant quand il le voulait. J'essayai d'ignorer mon cœur qui avait commencé à ruer dès que j'avais passé l'entrée. Maintenant que je m'avançai vers ma porte, il semblait vouloir s'enfuir de ma poitrine.

Le couloir était vide lorsque je me postai devant ma chambre. La 512. Il était juste derrière et vu le raffut que faisaient mes escarpins, il ne pouvait ignorer ma présence. Inspire. Expire. Je fis le vide en moi, laissant ma rage ondoyer tel un serpent vicieux… Cette fois, il était allé trop loin.

En passant la porte, je m'attendais à tomber sur Rose. Bien sûr, il n'y avait que lui !

**- PUTAIN ISABELLA ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUTAIS ! **

Je me stoppai après avoir refermé la porte derrière moi. Je rêvais ou il me criait dessus…chez moi… ?

_Non, Edward, mauvais idée, très mauvaise…_

Il semblait avoir passé un sale quart d'heure et ses cheveux étaient un bordel indescriptible. La barbe naissante qu'il arborait depuis le début de la soirée accentuait son coté sauvage. Je fixai ses prunelles furieuses. _Il_ était furieux, _lui_, _il_ se permettait de m'engueuler après ce qu'_il_ avait fait, _lui_. Quelque chose claqua en moi, partant de la plante de mes pieds et éclatant douloureusement dans mon crâne…

**- BELLA !**

Comme au ralenti, je me vis me pencher en avant pour me déchausser alors qu'il esquissait un pas vers moi. Un talon dans chaque main, je laissai tomber le masque de neutralité que j'avais arboré depuis mon entrée.

**- ESPECE…** Une première chaussure lui fonça droit dans la figure mais il esquiva à temps**…D'IDIOT !**

Il n'eut pas autant de chance avec la deuxième qui l'atteignit en pleine poitrine.

**- MAIS ÇA VA PAS ! ÇA SUFFIT BELLA ! **cria-t-il de plus belle en fonçant sur moi.

Je regrettai sincèrement de ne pas avoir un troisième pied à ma disposition. Je tâtonnai rapidement dans mon sac avant de lui balancer ce dernier en pleine face. Il étouffa une exclamation mais ne ralentit même pas avant de m'attraper par la taille et de me soulever contre la porte d'entrée.

**- Tu te calmes maintenant,** siffla Edward entre ses dents serrées.

Il osait encore me donner des ordres.

**- Tu as intérêt de me lâcher immédiatement Edward…, **le menaçai-je, le souffle haletant.

**- Sinon quoi ? Tu me balances encore quelque chose à la tête ?**

Je levai la main et plaçai ma petite bombe au poivre devant son visage.

**- Je suppose que tu tiens à tes yeux…alors repose moi tout de suite.**

Lesdits yeux fouillèrent les miens. J'abaissai mon doigt et, comme par magie, je me retrouvai debout sur mes deux pieds. Je soufflai de soulagement en éloignant la petite fiole. Je n'aurais pas eu le courage de le faire. Même s'il s'était conduit comme un con ce soir, je ne voulais pas qu'il ait mal physiquement – Non, les chaussures, ça ne compte pas !

Je levai les yeux vers lui, m'attendant à encore plus de fureur, mais non. Rien. Son visage était complètement fermé. Très bien Edward ! Je le contournai mais sa main s'enroula autour de mon poignet. Je considérai sa main puis le dévisageai.

**- Mon père est chef de police. Il m'a montré comment mettre à terre un homme de plus de cent kilos Edward…. **

**- Bella,** soupira-t-il alors en me relâchant. **Est-ce que tu as une idée de…**

**- Non, je ne veux pas t'entendre. Pas maintenant. **

Me calmer. Il fallait que je me calme sinon je ne sais quel autre projectile atterrirait dans sa figure. Sans compter qu'avec sa proximité, ma colère se transformerait en quelque chose de totalement inapproprié..._Fuck_, je n'avais pas du tout besoin que ma libido se réveille maintenant. Sans plus un regard pour lui, je partis m'enfermer dans la salle de bain et verrouillai derrière moi.

Je passai sous la douche, pleinement consciente d'Edward, tournant en rond dans ma chambre. Les cheveux rassemblés au sommet de ma tête, je présentai mon visage au jet, laissant l'eau glisser sur mon corps et emporter avec elle toute ma colère.

Je me revis alors lui balancer mes talons à la figure…J'éclatai brusquement de rire, manquant de m'étouffer sous la cascade d'eau. Je me couvris la bouche à deux mains, et continuai à glousser toute seule dans ma cabine de douche. La tête ahurie d'Edward avant qu'il ne se baisse…épic ! Je n'étais pas violente d'ordinaire. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il m'a pris à ce moment là mais me défouler ainsi m'avait fait beaucoup de bien.

En me séchant, je me sentis un peu plus maitresse de moi-même. Je ne dirais pas « zen », mais sûrement pas l'hystérique que j'étais il y a quelques minutes. Je pris plus de temps que d'habitude pour brosser mes cheveux et enfiler mon pyjama – The Penguins are back ! Un instant, je m'imaginais sortir de là le visage tartiné d'une mixture verte et des bigoudis plein les cheveux. Mais non, je devrais me contenter de mon pantalon en pilou et de la chemisette qui allait avec.

Je retrouvai Edward appuyé contre mon bureau, feuilletant le magazine qu'Angie nous avait emmené ce matin. Celui avec les photos…génial ! Je décidai de lancer les hostilités avant qu'il ne commence avec son sermon.

**- Pourrais-tu maintenant m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir ? **

Ma voix était calme, maîtrisée, lorsque je me postai vers lui, bras croisés. Il leva les yeux sur moi, l'expression toujours aussi neutre.

**- Et si on parlait de la soirée d'Halloween. Tu t'y es bien amusée à ce que je vois. **

**- Oui, et toi aussi si tu étais venu**, lui fis-je remarquer.

Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir.

**- Oh non, c'est très bien comme ça. Je pense que j'aurais été de trop entre vous deux. Comme ce soir, d'ailleurs. **

De quoi parlait-il ?

**- Tiens. Ça devrait te rafraichir la mémoire. **

Il me présenta une des pages du magazine. Une que je n'avais visiblement pas vue car je n'aurais pas manqué cette photo de Jake et moi. Proches. Très proches. Le cliché donnait l'impression que nous partagions un moment intime, moi la tête basculée en arrière le sourire aux lèvres et Jacob avec son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

**- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois**, répliquai-je fermement en parcourant la page des yeux.

**- Ah non ?**

Cette photo avait été prise juste après qu'il soit venu me tirer des griffes de ses potes loup garous. Quand ces derniers avaient eu la bonne idée de me faire voir le plafond de plus près. Jake m'avait alors soulevée dans ses bras et emportée au calme. Dans l'euphorie du moment, je l'avais serré contre moi pour le remercier. Mais il n'y avait rien eu d'autre.

**- Non. Cette photo est hors contexte Edward.**

Sous l'image, une légende disait : « Notre capitaine en plein recrutement de ses pom pom girls ». Au moins, ils n'avaient pas écrit « Future madame Black ». L'insistance de Jacob pour savoir si j'avais vu ces photos ou non venait donc de là. Et quel commentaire voulait-il que je fasse ? « Youpi ! Selon le journal du campus, on fricote ensemble…Si on le faisait pour de vrai ! » ?

Je reportai mon attention sur Edward.

**- N'essaie pas de changer de sujet. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as débarqué ce soir. **

**- Je ne change pas de sujet Isabella, au contraire…Black**, lâcha-t-il comme si c'était un mot dégoutant. **J'ai l'impression que tu le vois très souvent ces temps-ci.**

**- Oui et alors ? C'est un ami. Ça n'explique pas ta conduite de ce soir !**

Je commençais à en avoir marre qu'il tourne autour du pot.

**- Je n'aime pas te savoir avec lui, je te l'ai déjà dit.**

**- Et moi, je n'aime pas te voir flirter avec toutes ces étudiantes qui te tournent autour, ce n'est pas pour autant que je viens foutre la merde à chaque fois.**

_Bravo ! _

**- Quelles étudiantes !** répéta-t-il surpris.

Je ne répondis pas, ma grande bouche ayant déjà fait assez de dégâts. Maintenant, il allait croire que j'étais jalouse.

_Ce qui est vrai, non ! _

Je l'avais vu en action ces deux dernières semaines. Qu'il ne vienne pas me dire que ce n'était pas vrai !

**- Ce n'est pas le propos Edward ! **

Il secoua la tête devant ma flagrante mauvaise foi.

**- Est-ce que vous avez couché ensemble ?** demanda Edward sans émotion.

Je sentis mes yeux s'ouvrir comme des soucoupes.

**- Quoi ?**

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette question.

**- Dois-je te rappeler que nous avons un accord toi et moi ?**

Je me détournai de lui sans répondre. Je préférai m'éloigner avant de lui en coller une. Ouais, on avait un accord. Si l'un de nous allait voir ailleurs, il devait mettre l'autre au courant. Ce qui était tout à fait normal dans la mesure où nous n'utilisions pas de protection lors de nos rapports sexuels. Le fait est que je redoutais le moment où il m'annoncerait qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre…

**- Excuse-moi de poser la question, **continua-t-il.** Vu que tu ne me tiens pas au courant de l'évolution visible de votre relation, je suis obligé de tirer mes propres conclusions.**

**- Quelle évo…Edward, il ne s'agissait que d'un verre, bon dieu ! **

Il décroisa ses bras et se redressa, semblant perde de plus en plus son calme.

**- Bella, parmi tous les mecs de ce putain de campus, il a fallu que tu T'AMOURACHES DE BLACK !**

**- JE NE ME SUIS PAS AMOURACHÉE DE JACOB, EDWARD,** répondis-je en élevant aussi la voix.

**- Pourquoi tu ne m'as dit que tu avais rendez vous avec lui ? Tu as quelque chose à cacher ?**

**- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour le voir. **

**- Je me fiche que tu sortes, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Tape toi la fac entière si l'envie te prend, mais reste loin de lui et de ses potes.**

Je dois dire que ça faisait mal d'entendre ça.

**- Tu en parles comme si c'était de dangereux criminels. D'abord, je ne dois pas aller à la Push et maintenant, c'est carrément Jacob et ses amis que je dois éviter. Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères un peu Edward ?**

**- C'est pour toi, pour ton propre bien que je te mets en garde Bella**.

**- C'est aussi pour mon bien que tu es venu t'interposer entre lui et moi ce soir ? Parce que j'étais en grand danger ? **

**- Tu ne peux pas faire ce genre de chose dans mon dos et attendre que je l'apprenne sur le blog de Lady Gossip.** **Jacob est une **_**hard limit**_**, Bella. Tu pourrais au moins comprendre ça ! **

Oh god !_ Fifty Shades_ sort de ce corps !

**- Ce serait mentir de dire que je comprends… **

Je repensai à ce que Jacob m'avait raconté ce soir, mais rien dans ce qu'il avait dit ne justifiait une telle haine.

**- Ah oui ? Alors laisse-moi t'aider à comprendre. Ça te ferait quoi de savoir que je sors en tête à tête avec Lauren, par exemple ? Que je la vois, régulièrement, et ce, dans ton dos ? Qu'on s'affiche à deux dans les magazines ? Est-ce que tu aimerais ça Isabella ?**

Tout en disant ça, il s'était rapproché de moi. Dangereusement. Me dominant de sa haute taille. Je voyais qu'il réprimait ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Je percevais cette violence contenue. Elle exsudait par tous les pores de sa peau mais rien dans ses gestes ne la trahissait. Il exerçait une totale maitrise sur lui-même. Edward semblait avoir de multiples facettes, dont celle-ci qui m'attirait inexorablement. D'instinct, j'eus envie de me rapprocher de lui, du danger. L'idée qu'il puisse exploser à tout moment m'excitait…

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Bella ! _

Ma conscience me mit une bonne claque mentale pour me faire retrouver mes esprits ! Je perdais complètement la raison là. Il fallait…

**- Et d'abord, comment m'as-tu retrouvée ? **Me récriai-je pour déjouer l'effet qu'il avait sur moi.

Il poussa une exclamation agacée avant de fourrager dans ses cheveux.

**- Peu importe Bella, on s'en fout de comment je t'ai retrouvée ! C'est le « avec qui » qui m'importe. **

A ce moment, je pris une décision. Je me connaissais, je ne supporterais pas qu'il me flique comme ça très longtemps. A coup sûr, ça finirait mal. Une révision des modalités du contrat s'imposait. On s'était lancé là-dedans sans vraiment savoir où on allait et j'avais naïvement supposé que ce serait simple. Prendre du bon temps quand on en avait envie et vivre notre vie chacun de notre coté. Mais voilà, rien n'était simple dès qu'il s'agissait de sexe et de relation. Maintenant, soit ça passait, soit ça cassait.

**- Si tu veux qu'on continue toi et moi, tu devras te faire à l'idée que je ne suis pas ta propriété, Edward Cullen. Je suis quelqu'un de très indépendant, je ne reçois d'ordres de personne et ça ne va pas commencer avec toi. Merci de m'avoir prévenue pour Jacob mais je continuerais à le voir comme je le faisais jusqu'à maintenant.** **Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça, tu peux sortir d'ici. **

Intérieurement, je priai pour qu'il accepte, je n'étais pas encore prête à le laisser partir loin de moi.

Edward me dévisagea. Longuement. Sa colère presque palpable. Je relevai le menton, lui montrant toute ma détermination même si je ne devais pas être très impressionnante dans mon pyjama.

Je le vis se diriger vers moi…vers la porte et sentis mon cœur manquer un battement.

**- Je ferais mieux de partir, **lâcha Edward, ses mots me râpant comme du papier de verre.

Sa main se posa sur la poignée de la porte. Surprise, je levai vivement les yeux vers lui et croisai son regard meurtrier. Il semblait ne vouloir qu'une chose : m'étrangler sur le champ.

_Il partait._

Lorsqu'il se détourna de moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de le fixer. Parce qu'une fois cette porte franchie, je n'en aurais probablement plus l'occasion. Son poing se serrait et se desserrait nerveusement. Sa poitrine montait et descendait lentement, laborieusement. Sa mâchoire était contractée et…

Je réprimai un sursaut quand il ouvrit la porte et sortit. Je fus surprise qu'il ne la claque pas. Au lieu de ça, il la laissa ouverte. Etait-ce un signe ? Est-ce que je devrais lui courir après ? Le supplier de rester ?

_Sûrement pas !_

Il a fait son choix, pensai-je amèrement en poussant rageusement le battant. Il a baissé les bras au premier obstacle ! Appuyée contre le bois, je tentai de me calmer et une fois encore, je repris ces foutus exercices de respiration. Jusqu'à ce que mon pouls se calme et que mes genoux arrêtent de trembler.

Une éternité plus tard, je rouvris les yeux. Sans réfléchir, je me précipitai à la fenêtre et le vis s'éloigner, à pied, dans l'avenue. Sa démarche était rapide, déterminée comme s'il voulait s'éloigner au plus vite de moi. Je m'écartai vivement et sentis ma vue se brouiller. Des larmes de colère. Contre lui. Parce qu'il a préféré me laisser plutôt que d'accepter que je fasse mes choix. Et parce qu'il me faisait me sentir mal. Tellement mal….

Je chassai mes larmes d'un brusque revers de la main. Peut-être aurais-je dû lui céder et accepter de ne plus revoir Jacob. En vérité, je me fichais totalement de Jake. Le revoir ou pas, n'était pas ce qui comptait pour moi. Tout cela n'était qu'une question de principe. En refusant de céder, je savais que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Je ne voulais pas le changer, moi. Je le prenais comme il était, aussi énervant soit-il. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas en faire autant ? Me faire confiance ? Si au moins je connaissais la vraie raison de ce désastre !

Les questions tourbillonnaient dans ma tête sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Je récupérai mon téléphone dans mon sac et me laissai tomber sur le lit en sentant une violente migraine poindre. Je regardai mon portable comme si je pouvais le forcer à sonner, _le_ forcer à m'appeler. Mais pour quoi faire ? S'excuser ? Un rire cynique s'échappa de mes lèvres. Edward Cullen ne s'excusait pas. De mon côté, je préférai me casser une jambe que de faire – encore – le premier pas. Alors je laissai ce maudit appareil sur ma table de chevet et posai ma tête sur l'oreiller.

Dans mon esprit défilèrent toutes les fois où je serais amenée à le rencontrer, tous les endroits où je pourrais tomber sur lui. Accompagné, j'en étais certaine. Au moins, je n'aurais plus à faire semblant ou à mentir à mes amis. Mais dans cette liste de « pour » et de « contre », c'était bien le seul point positif.

**. : .**

(_Soundtrack__:_ _Siren Song_, Bat for Lashes)

Le jour se levait et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé le sommeil. Des heures plus tard, je me repassai en boucle le moment où tout avait basculé. Encore et encore. Chaque mot qui avait été prononcé. Les expressions de son visage et les mouvements de son corps. Sa réaction aussi, lorsque je lui ai tenu tête. Son départ et surtout son regard à ce moment là. Je supposais que cet instant me hanterait durant quelques jours. Ensuite ça passerait. Ça passait toujours.

Alors que je faisais la liste des bienfaits de cette « rupture », des coups retentirent contre la porte. Sur pilote automatique, je me levai pour ouvrir la porte, m'attendant à trouver Angela ou Alice. Ce ne serait pas la première fois ! Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était ni Angela et encore moins ma meilleure amie.

**- …**

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine.

**- …**

Non !

Il était hors de question qu'on remette ça. J'avais enfin commencé à assimiler le fait que c'était fini entre lui et moi. Et là, il débarquait pour un « second round », parce qu'à l'éclat de son regard, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la paix intérieure ! Au contraire, il paraissait…hanté, à défaut d'un terme plus approprié.

Avec une demi-seconde de retard, je reculai mais les mains d'Edward avaient déjà glissé dans mes cheveux et ses lèvres meurtrissaient les miennes. Je laissai échapper une petite plainte, signe que je n'étais pas du tout d'accord avec ses méthodes de persuasion plutôt sournoises. Au lieu de s'écarter, il se pressa un peu plus contre moi et me poussa à l'intérieur, refermant la porte du pied. Il quitta ma bouche pour longer la ligne de mon cou, sous mon oreille et ses mains suivirent leur chemin jusqu'à mes hanches. Instinctivement, je basculai la tête en arrière, lui donnant accès à ma gorge.

Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Non, non, ce n'était pas le plan ! Il était parti, bon sang ! Sans se retourner ! Et maintenant, je devrais….

J'agrippai ses cheveux et essayai de l'éloigner de mon décolleté.

**- Non, Edward attends…,** soufflai-je dans l'espoir de lui faire arrêter.

_Vraiment. Très. Convainquant. _

Il faut dire que le petit gémissement que je laissai échapper, malgré moi, n'aidait pas à appuyer mes propos. Utiliser le sexe pour régler une dispute, c'est bien connu. Réconciliation sur l'oreiller et compagnie. Sauf que cette dispute était loin d'être terminée !

**- Tu sais qu'on n'en a pas fini avec…**

Sa bouche fondit sur la mienne, me faisant taire par la même occasion. La douceur de sa langue sur mes lèvres contrastait avec son toucher. Ses mains s'étaient faufilées sous mon haut et caressaient ma peau nue. Elles n'étaient pas douces. Elles étaient pressantes, ardentes, presque brutales. Des papillons s'envolèrent dans mon ventre lorsqu'il palpa durement mes seins et je sentis mon intimité se contracter d'envie. La tension qui habitait son corps un peu plus tôt était encore là. Elle était presque palpable et ne demandait qu'à éclater.

**- Tu as raison, on ne fait que commencer,** murmura Edward contre mes lèvres.

Ses doigts redescendirent et passèrent sous l'élastique de mon pyjama. C'était comme s'il voulait me toucher partout à la fois, ne sachant pas sur quoi s'arrêter. Il se recula et me jeta un regard brûlant lorsqu'il constata que je ne portais aucun sous vêtements. Il empauma alors mes fesses et me hissa contre lui, me collant contre la porte. Je haletai de plaisir quand son érection vint frotter contre mon centre. Il tira sur l'encolure de ma chemise et me mordilla l'épaule.

**- Tu mériterais que je te baise à même cette porte ! **siffla Edward.

Je me mordis violemment la lèvre à ces mots. Pas question de lui montrer quel effet il me faisait.

**- Et toi, tu mériterais que je te rattache à un lit pour te faire tenir tranquille,** répliquai-je bravement.

Un rire sans joie fusa de sa belle petite bouche et ses yeux envoyèrent des éclairs. Une de ses mains remonta dans mes cheveux et se referma sur mes mèches. Tirant lentement vers l'arrière, il me força à le regarder.

**- Tu aimerais ça, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pas cette fois, désolé. **

Il y avait de la détermination dans sa voix et je compris que tout espoir de discussion venait de s'envoler par la fenêtre.

Edward me transporta alors jusqu'à mon lit sur lequel il me lâcha. En appui sur ses mains, il me surplomba, me faisant me sentir plus petite encore. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'attirai au niveau du mien.

**- Il faudra tout de même qu'on en parle… **

**- Après ! **

**- Promets le moi ! **insistai-je farouchement.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre et se contenta de hocher la tête. Il déboutonna rapidement ma chemise avant de plonger vers mes seins. Avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter, sa langue jouait déjà avec un de mes tétons durci. Je le saisis par la ceinture de son jean et collai ses hanches aux miennes. Quand il s'allongea sur moi, je compris que l'exigüité de mon lit serait un véritable challenge pour nous. Mais si Rosalie arrivait à caser la grande carcasse d'Emmett dans le sien, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'on n'y arrive pas.

J'attrapai le bas de son t-shirt et le lui retirai.

_Arrêt sur image. _

J'avais beau l'avoir vu nu un certain nombre de fois, l'effet restait sensiblement le même : je me liquéfiai à sa vue. Je me délectai de sa peau chaude sous mes doigts, caressant son dos, ses bras finement musclés avant de plonger dans ses sublimes cheveux. Je refermai ma poigne sur eux quand il essaya de reculer. Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête.

**- Bella,** gronda-t-il dangereusement.

A travers ses mèches en bataille, je captai son regard émeraude. Je pouvais clairement y lire un avertissement. Pour une fois, je décidai de ne pas le provoquer et le relâchai de suite.

_Monsieur fait son caprice ! C'est moi qui devrais être en colère ! _

Oui, bon, peut être pas là, tout de suite mais sûrement plus tard. A ce moment précis, j'étais plutôt excitée voire très, très chaude. Mon pantalon de pyjama venait d'atterrir sur le sol…

**- Ouvre-toi pour moi Isabella.**

Son ordre sonna comme une menace et je me demandais quels outrages il ferait subir à mon corps. Si je ne m'étais pas déjà transformée en fontaine, ce serait fait maintenant.

J'écartai les genoux lentement, offrant à ses yeux la partie la plus intime de moi-même. Je me sentis rougir malgré moi et lorsqu'il le remarqua, un sourire carnassier naquit sur ses lèvres. Il revint à ma bouche, l'embrassant voracement puis longea mon corps jusqu'à mon entrejambe. Je pris appui sur mes coudes pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Le voir m'excitait autant que le sentir ou l'entendre. Sa tête en pétard entre mes cuisses c'était…Wow, sans parler de sa langue qui fouillait mes plis et ses lèvres qui torturaient mon petit bouton de chair.

Il prit mes fesses en coupe et s'affaira sur mon intimité avec encore plus d'ardeur. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de plaisir et ma bouche s'ouvrit sur un gémissement silencieux.

**- Oh…**geignis-je lorsque sa barbe râpa ma peau sensible.

J'aimais cette sensation…

Je voyais sa petite langue rose pointer entre ses lèvres. Elle jouait avec moi, partant de mon clitoris, longeant mon entrée, avant de remonter, puis redescendre, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ma tête tourne. J'accompagnai ses coups de langue, accentuant mes ondulations lorsqu'il glissa sa langue en moi.

Son regard croisa alors le mien et ma gorge se serra douloureusement. Ses yeux…Il était peut être en colère contre moi, mais ses yeux n'exprimaient que de la douceur, de la dévotion, de l'envie et surtout du plaisir. Il aimait me faire plaisir, autant que j'aimais le faire pour lui. A ce niveau-là, c'était l'osmose parfaite entre lui et moi. Malheureusement, ce n'était qu'à ce niveau là.

Il ralentit ses caresses et fronça les sourcils en me fixant. Je me dépêchai de détourner le regard, pas sûre de ce qu'il laissait transparaitre. J'étais tellement concentrée sur lui que la première vague de jouissance parut surgir de nulle part. Retombant lourdement sur le lit, je me fis chevaucher par l'orgasme, sans aucun contrôle sur mon propre corps. A aucun moment Edward ne cessa ses mouvements sur moi. Il me maintenait fermement tandis que mes hanches ruaient contre sa bouche. Lorsque les derniers frissons de plaisir cessèrent, je m'immobilisai sur le matelas, entièrement vidée de mes forces.

Je sentis Edward bouger au pied du lit puis remonter le long de mon corps. Je souris en constatant qu'il s'était déshabillé en un clin d'œil. Je tentai de le saisir, ne pouvant réfréner l'envie de l'avoir dans ma bouche à mon tour.

**- Hééé !** criai-je dans un éclat de rire.

Comme si je ne pesais rien, Edward m'avait soulevée et retournée comme une crêpe. Je me débattis, pour la forme, mais une de ses larges mains se plaqua sur le bas de mon dos, m'empêchant de bouger.

**- Que crois-tu être en train de faire Cullen ? **

Il s'était installé à califourchon sur mes jambes, hors de ma portée. Il savait très bien que toucher son corps était un de mes passe-temps favoris…et il me privait de ça !

**- Isabella, ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour me tester. Je te conseille de garder cette petite bouche insolente fermée sauf si c'est pour crier mon nom.**

**- Mais Edwaaaard,** chouinai-je comme une enfant capricieuse.

Je battis des pieds en signe de protestation. Après Jake, c'était ça ! Il était décidé à me gâcher mon plaisir !

Il glissa une main dans mes cheveux et l'autre…

**- Mmmh …**

…sur mon entrejambe, humide de mon précédent orgasme. Mordant l'oreiller, je profitai de la sensation de ses doigts sur mon clitoris pendant que, du pouce, il pénétrait ma minette. Edward avait vite appris sur quel bouton appuyer pour faire renaitre le désir en moi.

**- Putain !** m'exclammai-je avec toujours autant de classe.

Edward venait de me claquer les fesses et – _ouch !_ – ça cuisait. Nous n'avions pas réitérer l'expérience depuis notre première rencontre dans le bureau de Papa Cullen. Au souvenir de cet après midi de sexe débridé, je laissai échapper un gémissement d'envie. Immobilisée sur le matelas, j'attendis qu'il recommence. Sans résultat.

**- Bébé ?** Haletai-je en me tordant le cou pour voir son visage.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette ! Je voyais un muscle tressauter sur sa mâchoire, sa respiration était aussi hachée que la mienne mais le plus frappant restait ses yeux fixés sur moi. Ils étaient sombres, orageux, comme si une tempête se déchaînait en lui.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Soufflai-je, un peu alarmée.

**- Je suis désolé,...je ne voulais pas faire… ça. **

Il esquissa un mouvement pour s'éloigner de moi. Je pivotai rapidement et posai ma main sur sa joue.

**- Attends Edward… **

**- Je ne suis pas sûr de …pouvoir me…contrôler. Je ne veux pas te blesser, Bella.**

_Quoi ! _

**- Quoi ! Non, non, non…**

**- Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

**- Je suis toujours en colère et je risque…**

Je plaquai une main ferme sur sa bouche pour qu'il cesse de dire des âneries. Ça n'avait pas de sens !

**- Shhhht…Hey ! Tu ne me feras pas de mal. Ok ? Je suis une grande fille, **continuai-je en retirant ma main et en caressant sa joue.** J'en ai envie, tu en as envie, il n'y a aucun mal à ça…**

**- Bella**, me coupa-t-il, **en ce moment, tout ce que je veux c'est ravager ton corps !** lâcha Edward le plus sérieusement du monde. **Pas te faire l'amour ou simplement coucher avec toi. Je veux te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu demandes grâce.**

Un éclair de désir fusa dans mon ventre et mon vagin pulsa de plus belle.

**- Alors fais-le ! Ravage-moi ! Baise-moi ! Je suis ok pour ça aussi ! **

Mon père ferait une crise cardiaque s'il m'entendait dire ce genre de chose mais cela sembla faire son effet. C'était bien de l'hésitation que je lisais sur son visage. Il fallait s'infiltrer dans la faille, maintenant. Je supposai que toute cette colère et cette angoisse accumulées au court de la nuit devait être évacuées. Je préférai cette méthode plutôt qu'il aille taper sur Jacob. Je voulais qu'il s'abandonne totalement à notre étreinte. Qu'il laisse sa passion se déchainer et prendre possession de mon corps. Totalement.

Je me redressai complètement et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

**- Je veux que tu me prennes fort et heu…sauvagement ! **

Merde ! Je n'étais décidément pas très douée à ça…

**- Que…Que tu me donnes la fessée, que tu me mordes, me dévores, que tu me fasses crier de plaisir ! Je veux ça ! Est-ce que c'est compris, Edward !**

Je crus qu'il allait s'enfuir en courant après cette déclaration mais finalement, il éclata de rire.

**- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter ? **souffla-t-il en posant son front contre le mien.

**- Rien encore mais je compte bien te mettre à l'épreuve,** répondis-je en souriant.

Je me rallongeai et l'attirai à moi dans un baiser gourmand. Ma langue partit à l'assaut de la sienne, chacune luttant pour soumettre l'autre. Edward me laissa le goûter, le lécher, le sucer jusqu'à ce que la température grimpe à nouveau. Sans prévenir, il me fit reprendre ma position initiale, allongée sur le ventre et se remit à califourchon sur moi. Il prit l'oreiller qui était devant moi et le glissa sous mon bassin, surélevant mes fesses.

**- Alors comme ça tu veux du sauvage ?**

Edward écarta rudement mes cuisses et se positionna entre celles-ci. La première claque me prit par surprise.

_Oh mon dieu, il va le faire ! _

**- Réponds !** m'ordonna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire qui me fit mouiller encore plus.

**- Oui**, gémis-je.

Il saisit mon cul à pleines mains, le pressa durement entre ses doigts et le reclaqua une nouvelle fois. Je geignis en me tortillant contre lui. Je sentais son sexe dur contre l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Je voulais le sentir en moi, le sentir m'étirer avec sa grosse…

_Bam ! _

**- Aannh ! **

D'une caresse, il apaisa la brûlure. Il aurait été vraiment stupide de penser qu'Edward pourrait un jour me faire du mal. A ce niveau là, j'avais une totale confiance en lui. Je pouvais me livrer à lui, sans aucune inhibition.

**- Encore…**

**- Seigneur ! Et en plus elle aime ça ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?**

Le rire d'Edward me parvint à travers le brouillard de sensations.

**- Enfin me pénétrer, ce serait pas mal ça !** haletai-je avec insolence, ce qui me valut une nouvelle claque sur le derrière.

Il empoigna rudement mes fesses et je sentis son érection coulisser entre mes deux globes.

**- C'est ça que tu veux ?**

**- Oui…je la veux maintenant…**

Il se pressa contre ma fente trempée, récoltant mon jus sur sa queue avant de revenir taquiner ma raie. Le sentir à cet endroit m'excitait mais …m'inquiétait un peu aussi.

_Non…il n'oserait pas… ! _

**- Détends-toi Isabella, ton petit cul est sauf pour le moment.**

Pour le moment… ?

J'allais protester quand, d'un puissant coup de rein, Edward entra en moi, dévastant tout sur son passage. J'en eus le souffle coupé. Pendant un moment, il resta immobile, attendant que je me remette du choc. Mes parois étaient distendues sous l'effet de son intrusion. C'était tellement bon…

**- Bella...,** chuchota-t-il en prenant appui sur ses mains de chaque coté de ma tête.

Il gémit en me sentant me resserrer étroitement sur lui et ce simple son faillit entrainer mon orgasme. Il se retira complètement avant de replonger en moi. Il entama un va et vient lent et profond, ses bourses frappant mon clitoris à chaque poussée.

**- J'ai une théorie, Isabella, tu veux l'entendre ? **L'entendis-je panteler, la voix déformée par la passion.

Je poussai des hanches, le faisant buter tout au fond de moi. J'agrippai violemment le drap et retins tant bien que mal un cri de plaisir.

**- Tu savais que j'allais mal réagir à ta petite sortie, **continua Edward sans attendre ma réponse – que j'étais incapable de formuler de toute façon ! **Tu as choisi de ne pas me le dire… pour me provoquer, n'est-ce pas ?... Tu voulais que je m'énerve... Tu voulais **_**ça**_** !**

Chacune de ses phrases étaient accompagnées d'un coup de rein puissant. Mes capacités d'analyse se rapprochant du zéro absolu, je ne pouvais ni confirmer, ni infirmer ça. Mais dans un coin de mon crâne, une petite voix me disait qu'il pouvait ne pas avoir tord.

Le rythme était de plus en plus soutenu et j'avais du mal à garder les idées claires. J'avais vaguement conscience des sons qui s'échappaient de ma bouche. Je passai un bras autour du cou d'Edward et l'attirai plus près de moi. Je voulais que son corps recouvre le mien, que ma peau fusionne avec la sienne. Je le sentis s'abaisser sur un coude et sa main voyagea sur tout mon corps jusqu'à agripper la tête de lit devant moi.

Soudain, tout s'accéléra. Les battements de mon cœur, ma respiration, mes gémissements, ses pénétrations et surtout les inquiétants craquements que faisait mon lit.

_Pitié, faite qu'il survivre, ce serait la honte ultime ! _

Je tournai la tête et me jetai sur ses lèvres, enfin à portée de baisers. J'essayai de lui transmettre tout ce que je ressentais pour lui. La frénésie sexuelle qu'il avait fait naitre en moi et le sentiment d'euphorie qui m'habitait. Oui, j'étais frénétique et euphorique, tout ça, à cause de lui. Et uniquement avec lui. Il m'envahissait complètement, j'étais entourée par son corps, son odeur, son goût, son souffle, sa voix. A ce moment, mon monde ne se résumait qu'à lui.

**- Edward, je…Mon amour, je t'en prie…**

Je me sentais partir et il le savait. Je devais probablement le broyer, mes parois se resserrant de plus en plus sur lui. Il nicha sa tête dans mon cou et ses mèches chatouillèrent mon épaule.

**- Jouis pour moi, bébé… **

Il posa ses lèvres sur le point sensible de mon cou. Celui qui me faisait décoller en trente secondes. J'étais encore consciente du fait que nous n'étions pas chez lui alors j'étouffai du mieux possible mes cris lorsque je jouis. Violemment et d'une façon totalement incontrôlable. De nouvelles secousses parcoururent mon être lorsque je le sentis se déverser au fond de moi en murmurant doucement mon prénom.

**. : .**

(_Soundtrack __: In my veins_, Andrew Belle)

J'avais dû m'assoupir quelques minutes car, quand j'ouvris les yeux, Edward essayait de se recoucher à coté de moi le plus discrètement possible. Etant donné que mon lit grinçait maintenant, c'était tout sauf discret. Je me retournai et atterris à moitié sur lui ce qui nous fit rire.

**- Ils auraient pu en faire de plus grands,** fis-je remarquer en étouffant un bâillement.

**- C'est justement pour éviter ce genre de …débordements !**

Il qualifiait ce qu'on venait de vivre de débordement ! C'était l'euphémisme du siècle si vous voulez mon avis. Ça s'apparentait davantage à un Tsunami voire un tremblement de terre !

Aucun de nous ne parla pendant quelques minutes et je faillis me rendormir, bercée par les battements de son cœur sous ma joue.

**- Edward ?**

Il fallait que je me jette à l'eau.

**- Bella ?**

A sa voix, je savais qu'il savait que _cette conversation_ était sur le point d'avoir lieu.

Je posai le menton sur sa poitrine nue et me heurtai à son regard à nouveau serein, brillant, magnifique.

**- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?** Demandai-je alors tout bas, en essayant de rester concentrée.

Je tentai d'ignorer mon pincement au cœur en y repensant.

**- Tu dois essayer de me comprendre,** m'animai-je, sans attendre sa réponse**, jamais je ne renoncerais à mes convictions, mes principes. Ils passent avant tout, …avant toi, **me forçai-je à ajouter. **Je ne vais pas cesser d'être qui je suis pour toi… **

**- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! **

**- …Ni te laisser me dire quoi faire…**

- **Je n'ai jamais prétendu te dicter ta conduite, Bella. Toi, étant ce que tu es, ce serait quasi impossible, même si je le voulais. Je voulais juste que tu sois raisonnable pour une fois. Peut-être que je ne m'y suis pas pris de la bonne manière. **

**- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! **

**- Hé ! **Protesta Edward en m'enfonçant un doigt dans les côtes.** Il fallait que je me calme…**reprit-il la mine grave en me caressant distraitement les cheveux**, avant de dire ou même de faire quelque chose que j'aurais regretté.**

Ce fut mon tour de protester.

**- Edward, c'est stupide de penser que tu pourrais me blesser intentionnellement. Je **_**sais**_** que tu en serais incapable.**

**- Comment peux-tu en être si certaine ?**

Fallait-il encore le lui répéter !

**- Parce que ! Je ne sais pas…mon intuition. Ta…façon de faire, …avec moi en tout cas. Tes gestes, tes regards…La manière dont tu gères cette…liaison.**

Je peinais à trouver les mots pour lui expliquer combien je me sentais en sécurité avec lui.

**- Cette histoire de « sexe sans sentiments » aurait pu virer au sordide mais avec toi ce n'est pas le cas.**

Tout en parlant, je fixai un point à coté de lui. J'étais un peu mal à l'aise de lui ouvrir mon cœur comme ça. A peine, mais pour moi, c'était déjà beaucoup.

**- Au cours des dernières heures, **commença Edward**, j'ai eu le temps de… réfléchir et de prendre conscience de certaines choses… qui n'étaient pas évidentes au départ.**

J'étais rassurée de voir que je n'étais pas la seule à galérer pour mettre des mots sur notre relation.

**- Et sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais là, devant ta porte…Bella, je ne veux pas renoncer à ce qu'on a. Peu importe ce que c'est.**

Je m'obligeai à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

**- Moi non plus, je ne veux pas y renoncer**, murmurai-je avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Ces quelques heures m'avaient au moins appris ça.

**- Ça veut dire que tu m'apprécies, au moins un peu… ? **reprit Edward malicieusement alors que je le laissais à nouveau respirer.

**- Ouais…mais juste un peu ! ET tu dois me promettre que vous n'allez pas remettre ça, toi et ton comportement mégalomaniaque… Ne fait pas cette tête outrée ! C'est la vérité !**

Il renversa la tête sur le matelas et éclata de rire.

**- Ok, ma puce, je te promets qu'on se tiendra tranquille.**

Je profitai un instant de ce moment, mes yeux dévorant chacun de ses traits, transformés par l'amusement.

**- Je vais continuer à le voir, tu sais ?**

**- Ouais…Cette paire de chaussures volante m'a mise sur la voie, merci !**

Il grimaça.

**- Je ne vais pas m'excuser. Tu l'as mérité Cullen !**

**- Je suppose. **

_Je suppose ? C'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire !_

**- Ce ne sont pas des excuses ça !** m'exclamai-je.

**- Je suis désolé d'avoir mis fin à ton rencard avec Black. C'est mieux ?**

Il était irrécupérable.

**- Ça n'a de sens que si tu le penses Edward…**

Et il ne le pensait pas du tout, c'était évident.

**- Hé, Bella, regarde-moi. **

Il saisit délicatement mon menton et le releva.

**- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je n'ai pas…réfléchi. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir réagi comme je l'ai fait et de t'avoir mise dans une position aussi inconfortable. Mais je ne suis pas désolé pour Jacob Black ! **

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

**- D'accord, j'accepte tes excuses. **

Je déposai un baiser sur sa bouche souriante.

**- Mais j'ai une condition, **précisa-t-il.

**- Je t'écoute. **

_Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous inventer encore !_

**- On doit pouvoir être capable de se côtoyer en public. **

**- Quoi ?**

J'étais franchement perplexe sur ce point.

**- Je ne peux plus faire comme si je ne te connaissais pas. D'ailleurs, après ces derniers jours passés ensemble, ce serait ridicule.**

**- Tu veux qu'on s'affiche ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.**

Je voyais les emmerdes se profiler à l'horizon.

**- Non, Bella. Pas…ça,** dit-il en nous montrant lui et moi. **On peut juste être amis.**

**- On n'est même pas amis, Edward,** lui fis-je remarquer

**- Aïe, **s'exclama Edward comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poignard dans le cœur. **Ça, ça fait mal Darling !**

**- Je suis certaine que tu n'as jamais eu d'amie. Et je précise, amie avec un E à la fin ! **

**- Il y a un début à tout ! **

Au moins, il ne cherchait pas à nier.

**- Tu es l'amie de Rosalie…**

**- Ça c'est vite dit !** Marmonnai-je en jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.

**- …Il est donc normal qu'on nous voit ensemble à l'occasion. **

**- Pas en tête à tête,** soulignai-je. **Pour ne pas alimenter les soupçons.**

**- Mais on peut tomber l'un sur l'autre, par hasard. **

Je lui jetai un regard en biais.

**- Combien de fois cette excuse marchera à ton avis ? **demanda-t-il avec une moue comique.

Je m'assis sur le lit, en pleine réflexion. Je considérais l'idée de se _voir_ en public. La prenant et la tournant dans tous les sens dans ma tête. En fait, c'était ça le réel problème. Jacob avait ce qu'il n'avait pas : la possibilité de me côtoyer aux yeux de tous, de me prendre dans ses bras ou juste de discuter avec moi. Nous avions eu ça Edward et moi, pendant la préparation de la soirée et je suppose qu'il sera difficile pour nous deux de faire machine arrière. Redevenir de quasis inconnus alors que nous nous tenions l'un près de l'autre ? Non, impossible. En tout cas, pour moi.

Je ne voyais pas de danger à être l'_amie_, d'Edward Cullen. Il sera toujours temps d'ajuster le tir après. Je baissai les yeux sur lui et le surpris en flagrant délit de matage.

**- Edward Cullen !** L'interpelai-je.

Je claquai des doigts devant ses yeux et indiquai les miens.

**- C'est par ici que ça se passe,** ajoutai-je en riant.

Son fameux sourire en coin sur la figure, il pencha la tête et me dévisagea.

**- Tu es magnifique…vraiment très jolie Isabella. **

Sa main effleura ma joue et je restai là, choquée, à le regarder sans rien dire. Je…je ne savais pas quoi lui dire ! Mon cœur battit soudain très vite et je rougis sous son regard tendre. C'était la première fois qu'il me disait que j'étais belle. Je me fis l'effet d'une vraie nunuche à me mettre dans des états pareils pour un simple compliment. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit à quel point ça m'affectait alors je détournai son attention de la manière la plus efficace qui soit.

Je pris le contrôle de notre étreinte cette fois, me positionnant sur lui et nous menant tous les deux à la jouissance. Il sembla apprécier le fait que je prenne les devants et se laissa complètement faire. Je lui fis l'amour lentement pendant qu'il se délectait de la vue de mon corps se mouvant sensuellement au dessus de lui. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le déchaînement de tout à l'heure. C'était plein de douceur et de tendresse. Derrière mes paupières closes, je le revoyais, le visage ouvert et rayonnant, me disant que j'étais belle. Pas bonne ou sexy. Mais _magnifique._ Et pendant que nous échangions des caresses, je me dis qu'il serait très facile de tomber amoureuse d'Edward.

Ma dernière pensée avant de fondre autour de lui fut qu'Edward et moi, nous trouvions maintenant sur une pente glissante. Et avec ma chance, je me casserai la gueule en beauté.

* * *

.:.

**Je n'ai perdu personne en cours de route ? *Mouhahahaha* lol **

**Plus sérieusement, on dirait que le petit Eddy connait finalement la signification du mot compromis !**

**Mais vous y croyez, vous ? A la place de notre petite Bella, moi je me méfierais.**

**Des réactions sur ce chapitre ou sur l'évolution de leur relation ? Un petit bouton review tout neuf vous attend ^^ **

**A très vite pour le chapitre 13. **

**Gros bisouuuuu**

**Khassidy**


	13. Chapter 13

**Qui a commandé un treizième chapitre ?**

**Désolée de ce petit retard mais j'ai intérêt de bosser pour pouvoir faire les soldes !**

**J'ai crée un compte sur Grooveshark, vous pouvez donc retrouver des playlists avec tous les soundtracks. **

**Pour ce chapitre : www . grooveshark #! / playlist / Chapitre+13 / 74965208 (retirez les espaces)  
**

**Bon, je suis en mode poisse totale ces derniers temps donc je ne blablate pas davantage lol**

.:.

**Merci pour les reviews et mises en alerte (**** Les alerteuses fantôme : ****un petit bonjour fait toujours plaisir ^^)**

**Je fais un gros bisou à ma bêta a qui j'ai donné des vacances ce mois-ci lol **

**Pour les fautes, faites comme si y'en avait pas lol j'aime croire que je sais écrire français XD**

.:.

Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**Dian4a** : Merci pour cette super review ! Je suis vraiment très contente que la fic te plaise autant. J'ai réussis à passer entre les mails du filet des suppressions mais ne t'inquiète pas, si BN est supprimé, je continuerais ailleurs et je vous préviendrais bien sûr !

**Lydvynn** : Une seule chose à dire : Merci lol. C'est vrai que dans le chapitre précédent, on ne connait pas vraiment la teneur des pensées de ce cher Eddy. J'espère que ce chapitre ci nous en dira plus ^^ Je pense que Bella est partie pour lui mener la vie dure pendant encore un bon moment ne t'inquiète pas lol

**Virgini :** Merci ma belle ! C'est génial si ces retrouvailles ont été à la hauteur de tes attentes :D Les chaussures…MDR Cette fille est folle, je l'ai déjà dit ^^

**Alexandra** : Merci ma chérie ;) Merci, merci merci loool On devrait peut-être les secouer, tout les deux, pour qu'ils ouvrent les yeux, non ? lol

**Laurie** : Je ne crois pas qu'elle l'ait dis mais...si on lit entre les lignes alors je pense qu'il y a une petite possibilité pour que ceci veuille dire cela XD

**Sindy** : aaah une nouvelle victime loool J'aime ça Mouhahahaha Si tu passes par là, ben oui, apparemment, je poste toujours lol

**Anonymou**s : Merci pour tout ^^ C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part :) Mdr J'ai en effet remarqué que chaque nouveau personnage était suspect. Et pourtant, il faudra bien choisir !

.:.

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**\(^o^)/ Bonne Lecture ! \(^o^)/**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

(_Soundtrack_: _We turn it up_, Oh Land)

**- Quoi ! **Râlai-je en décrochant le téléphone.

**- Bella Swan, où es-tu et pourquoi as-tu raté tes deux premiers cours ?**

La voix d'Angie était plus curieuse qu'autoritaire.

Malgré le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel, je comatais lascivement dans mon lit.

**- Mon réveil n'a pas sonné… ? **Mentis-je sans pouvoir retenir un bâillement.

Je pouvais toujours espérer qu'elle avale ça !

**- C'est Jacob qui t'a gardé éveillée ?**

**- Oh, je t'en prie !**

**- Allez, bouge-toi feignasse, sinon Fritz ne va pas te rater !**

**- On a Fritz aujourd'hui ?**

Je laissai échapper un sanglot de désespoir.

**- Oui et tu ne me laisseras pas faire face à ça toute seule ! T'as une heure pour me rejoindre sinon je viens te chercher.**

**- Grrrr...**

Je raccrochai et me forçai à sortir du lit...difficilement. Avec Edward, les courbatures étaient mon lot quotidien mais là, il y avait été un peu fort quand même. C'était un miracle si je ne marchais pas en canard pendant trois jours.

En allant vers la salle de bain, je m'arrêtai devant le miroir de notre placard.

Yeux cernés ? _Check_.

Cheveux en bataille ? _Check._

Morsures, griffures,…suçons !

Sur des zones couvertes mais quand même !

**- Edward ! **tempêtai-je malgré le fait qu'il soit parti - en mode ninja - depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Je laissai échapper un soupir d'agacement, très peu crédible vu le sourire que j'arborais.

Malgré mon évident retard, je pris le temps de rêvasser sous la douche.

Hier soir...

Cette horrible dispute, son regard implacable et surtout son départ.

Et ce matin...

Son retour, le déchainement de passion qui avait suivi et surtout notre décision.

Pas de doute, ça changerait beaucoup de choses. D'ailleurs, ça avait déjà commencé. C'était très léger... Un subtil changement de vibrations entre Edward et moi. Je ne savais pas s'il le percevait, mais moi, oui. Clairement. Je le sentais venir mais il n'y avait aucun moyen pour moi de stopper ça. De toute façon, je n'étais pas sûre d'en avoir envie.

Et puis, est-ce que ce serait mal ? Je veux dire, de faire notre relation évoluer ? Pas que je devienne sa petite-amie attitrée, ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! Non,…un peu moins de sexe et un peu plus de conversation, ce serait déjà un bon début !

J'arrêtai de me retourner le cerveau et finis de me préparer. Vu le temps californien, la jupe et les bretelles seraient encore de sortie aujourd'hui - sans oublier la crème solaire hein ! Mes jeans confortables et mes sweat-shirts me manquaient mais je n'avais aucune envie de finir en nage et poisseuse avant midi.

Refermant la porte derrière moi, je partis à la recherche de mon trousseau. Même si certains ne le faisaient pas, je prenais toujours le temps de refermer à clé. D'ailleurs Rosalie était encore plus parano que moi à ce sujet. Quand je pense qu'elle...

**- SALUUUUT ! **

Je poussai un petit cri de surprise en me rattrapant au mur. Une fille venait de surgir de nulle part manquant de me faire tomber à la renverse.

**- Je suis Bree ! Tu dois être Bella. **

Heu...

J'avisai son large sourire et sa main tendue vers moi. Est-ce que je me prendrais un coup de jus si je la prenais ? Comme Alice, elle semblait brancher sur un courant cinq-cents volts. Ou alors c'est moi qui tournais au ralenti ce matin. Je fis passer mon sac d'un bras à l'autre avant de lui serrer la main.

**- Oui c'est moi, **répondis-je toujours perplexe.

L'heure tournait et j'allais être sérieusement à la bourre.

**- Je suis désolée, je suis déjà en retard, je... **

Je fis un pas de côté pour la contourner mais elle me bloqua une nouvelle fois le passage.

_Elle le faisait exprès ! _

**- Attends... je voulais me présenter. Je suis ta voisine d'à côté,**précisa-t-elle alors que mes sourcils se fronçaient de plus en plus.

**- Oh ! **M'exclamai-je, surprise. **Très bien... **

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre.

Je restai à la regarder, attendant qu'elle me laisse passer.

**- Alors,.. heum...tu sors avec Edward Cullen... **Lâcha-t-elle finalement en dansant d'un pied à l'autre.

_Et ce n'était pas une question ! _

**- … **

_Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce plan ! _

Je fis de mon mieux pour afficher une expression neutre avant d'enchaîner.

**- Quoi ?...heu... **

Enfin, en essayant d'enchaîner !

**- Non, Edward et moi ne sortons pas ensemble. C'est juste un ami**.

Je fis mine de chercher quelque chose dans mon sac pour éviter son regard.

**- Pourtant ça en avait l'air, hier soir. C'était plutôt chaud... **

Sa réponse me fit relever la tête immédiatement. Là, j'étais franchement choquée. Je cherchai sur son visage une quelconque trace de malveillance mais n'y trouvai qu'un sourire.

…_Creepy..._

Où était cette bombe au poivre quand on en avait besoin…

**- Oh non, non, non, **s'exclama-t-elle rapidement en levant les mains devant elle.

Mon expression affolée avait dû l'alarmer.

**- C'est juste que ma chambre est à côté et que les murs sont très fins..., **se justifia ma nouvelle - et très curieuse - voisine.

Attendez. On rembobine.

**- Mais,...**je me raclai la gorge, **mais tu nous as…entendu ? Je veux dire tout...tout ? **

Elle acquiesça, un sourire franchement coquin sur le visage.

**- Je...m'excuse pour ça, je ne savais pas du tout que... **

J'étais sincèrement mortifiée.

**- Non ! Ce n'est rien ! Et puis, c'était pas la première fois... **

Seigneur. De mieux en mieux !

Je me remémorai les rares fois où Edward avait passé la nuit ici avec moi...

**- Oh mon dieu... **

Ok. Il me fallait un trou, là, tout de suite, pour me cacher. Á présent, c'était moi qui dansait d'un pied à l'autre, je visage en feu.

Elle me laissa quelques minutes pour digérer l'info avant de réattaquer.

**- Donc avec Edward...c'est sérieux ? **

Je n'aimais pas sa façon d'insister comme ça mais sérieusement, essayez de nier après ça...

**- Non, pas vraiment. On ...s'amuse, c'est tout... **

Ma voisine - dont je n'avais pas retenu le nom - me lança une œillade entendue accompagnée d'un autre sourire fripon. L'œil brillant et la mine espiègle, elle me faisait plus penser à une groupie qu'à une espionne à la solde de Lady Gossip. Je fini par mettre ma parano en veille et lui accordai un peu plus d'attention.

Avec son petit gabarit et ses joues rondes, elle faisait jeune, presque trop jeune pour être déjà en faculté. Nous faisions sensiblement la même ma taille et elle possédait, comme moi, de longs cheveux bruns. Son teint aussi pâle que le mien laissait penser qu'elle n'était pas originaire de Californie. Nous aurions pu passer pour des jumelles sauf que je n'aurais jamais accepté de porter les horribles bottes de cow-boy jaune et rouge qu'elle avait aux pieds.

**- Si ça pouvait rester entre nous...je veux dire...Edward et moi... **

**- Oh ! Tu ne veux pas que ça se sache ? **

Elle paraissait surprise.

**- Non. On veut garder ça privé, tu vois. **

Elle se rapprocha de moi et murmura :

**- Tu peux compter sur moi. Je n'ai rien vu, ni rien...entendu... **

C'est-à-dire, mes cris,... mes gémissements,...ceux d'Edward,...le lit qui grince...

Je grimaçai.

**- Je dois vraiment y aller là... **

**- Très bien...mais on pourrait sortir un soir..?**

Comme si je n'avais pas assez à faire comme ça !

Je marmonnais un "quand tu veux" rapide avant de partir. Au moment où j'atteignis l'ascenseur, je me retournai et la trouvai toujours debout dans le couloir. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, cette vision me mit mal à l'aise. Elle paraissait tellement solitaire à ce moment que je me sentis triste de l'avoir expédié aussi sèchement. Je ne m'étais pas montrée très amicale alors qu'elle avait juste voulu faire connaissance. Il ne manquerait plus que je me transforme en Lauren...

**- Hé Bree, **l'interpellai-je depuis la cabine d'ascenseur.

Elle se retourna, le regard plein d'expectative.

**- Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré ! **

**- Moi aussi Bella, **répondit-elle joyeusement en m'offrant encore un sourire.

**. : .**

La sonnerie de midi fut une véritable bénédiction ! La littérature, pourtant une de mes matières favorites, prenait des airs de calvaire lorsque c'était ce rabat-joie de Fritz qui dispensait le cours. Angela et moi ne nous fîmes pas prier pour déguerpir en vitesse de la salle au premier son de cloche.

**- Si seulement il pouvait prendre sa retraite ! **S'exclama Angie une fois dans les escaliers. **C'est comme s'il martyrisait les élèves depuis des siècles. **

En même temps, vu l'état de Mme Thompson - complètement terrorisée par les étudiants - je comprenais son besoin de nous garder sous contrôle.

Tout en descendant les trois étages, Angela me raconta comment certains quittaient le cours en pleurant ou alors passaient à deux doigts de mettre leur poing dans la gueule de Fritz.

**- Le GBU organise une vente de pâtisserie ce midi. Devine qui s'y colle !**Grimaça Angie en clignant dans yeux face au soleil éclatant.

Cette idée ne sembla pas l'enchanter.

**- Et tu vas tenir le stand ?**

**- Oui ! Et avec Elizabeth en plus !**

J'éclatai de rire.

Je me rappelais vaguement de Lizzy, la présidente de la sororité biblique d'Angie. Dans le genre religieuse coincée, on ne faisait pas mieux.

**- Je dois filer ! Souhaite-moi bonne chance.**

**- Salue-la de ma part ! **Lui criai-je alors qu'elle s'en allait. **Ou pas ! Elle risquerait de m'inviter à votre prochain rassemblement sur l'abstinence !**

**- T'y seras ! **répliqua mon amie en me menaçant du doigt. **Ton coussin de prière est déjà réservé ! **Rigola-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Je secouai la tête d'amusement et cherchai mes lunettes dans mon sac. A tâtons, je dénichai la paire tout au fond.

Un bref coup d'œil m'apprit que ce n'était pas du tout mes lunettes _cats_. Je me rappelai avoir chipé celles-ci sur la console d'entrée de chez Edward un matin, après avoir passé la nuit chez lui. Je ne m'y connaissais pas en lunette mais celles-là semblaient coûter très cher. Il faudrait peut-être que je pense à les lui rendre...En attendant, elles feraient l'affaire.

Ainsi affublée de lunettes hors de prix, je pus déambuler dans les allées ensoleillées du campus. Sincèrement, il était difficile de ne pas être de bonne humeur quand on se promenait ici. Sans me presser, je me dirigeai vers le département des arts où je devais retrouver Alice pour déjeuner.

J'arrivai pile quand la vague d'étudiants sortit de la salle de comptabilité. Je cherchai mon lutin des yeux mais ne la vis nulle part. Passant la tête par la porte, je la repérai à une table au fond de la pièce...avec Alec ! Tiens donc...Je vis aussi ce cher professeur Whitlock, assis à son bureau et décidai de lui faire un petit coucou.

**- Bonjour professeur,**le taquinai-je en m'approchant de lui.

**- Salut Isabella ! Tu es venue chercher Alice je suppose.**

**- Alice qui ! Non...On m'a dit qu'il y avait un prof très sympa par ici...**

Il se contenta de sourire en hochant la tête.

**- Ils devraient finir d'un instant à l'autre, **m'informa Jasper en pointant Alice et Alec du bout du stylo.

**- Ils ne se sont pas entretués ? Sachant qu'ils ne peuvent pas se piffer, c'est miraculeux !**

**- J'en avais un peu marre de leurs chamailleries, il a donc fallu trouver une solution..., **expliqua Jazz avec un clin d'œil.

**- C'est tordu ! **Protestai-je

**- Ingénieux, je dirais...**

Nous rîmes ensemble et continuâmes à discuter un petit moment.

**- Comment va Edward …? **Lâcha nonchalamment Jasper au détour de la conversation.

Je restai un moment interdite. Est-ce qu'Edward lui avait parlé de notre relation ?

**- Comment sais-tu que...?**

Il lui avait tout raconté ? Il lui avait dit alors que je ne pouvais même pas me confier à ma meilleure amie !

**- Pour information, il ne m'a rien dit,**précisa Jasper, voyant sans doute que je fulminais intérieurement.

**- Mais...**

Son sourire se fit moqueur quand il se renversa sur sa chaise pour me faire face. Il croisa les bras, ses biceps saillant sous le tissus de sa chemise...

**- Professeur Whitlock ! **Éclatai-je avant de baisser la voix. **Prêcher**** le faux pour savoir le vrai…**

Sous ses airs d'homme sérieux et calme se cachait un esprit vif et rusé.

**- Tu es encore pire qu'Edward ! **

**- Oh non ! Personne ne peut rivaliser avec mon frère, crois moi !**

Il y eu du mouvement derrière moi et je vis Alec approcher, la mine plus arrogante que jamais. Il remit un dossier à Jasper avant de prendre conscience de ma présence.

**- Isabella, c'est ça !**

**- Alec,**répondis-je simplement pendant qu'il parcourait ma tenue de bas en haut.

Ce qu'il voyait n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire.

**- Jolies...lunettes, **lança-t-il après avoir cherché en vain un compliment à me faire, **je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais te payer des Tom Ford !**

Merde !

**- Ce ne sont pas les miennes, **répondis-je avec le plus d'aplomb possible. **Je les ai empruntées…**

Je les retirai de mes cheveux et les glissai dans mon sac avant qu'Alice n'arrive. Si Alec les avait remarquées, aucune chance que cela n'échappe à l'œil acéré de ma meilleure amie.

**- Salut Bee ! On a enfin fini ici, **m'informa Alice avec un sourire pour son binôme.

**- Beau boulot, **les félicita Jasper en parcourant leur dossier. **On se voit samedi matin, les jeunes. A très bientôt Isabella. **

**- Bye ! **

Il partit en direction de la porte et – seigneur, pardonnez-moi ! - je matai sans vergogne son petit derrière. Trois soupirs résonnèrent dans la pièce et je me rendis compte qu'Alice et Alec bavaient également.

Ce dernier partit ensuite, tout en mèche blonde et en foulard turquoise. Alice sortit aussi de sa transe amoureuse et m'attrapa par le bras pour quitter la salle.

**- Allez viens, j'ai découvert un bar à salades absolument fabuleux. Il n'est pas très loin d'ici, on peut y aller à pied. En plus, avec ce magnifique soleil, ce serait vraiment un crime de ne pas en profiter. Tu savais que...**

Et elle continua comme ça pendant tout le chemin…

**- Depuis quand Alec et toi êtes potes ? **Demandai-je quelques minutes plus tard quand elle reprit finalement son souffle.

Nous arrivions au restaurant qui se trouvait dans un parc ombragé. Alice fronça son petit nez pointu alors que nous nous installions à la terrasse.

**- Potes**** ? Jamais de la vie ! On bosse seulement ensemble.**

**- Ça ne peut pas être à ce point ! Vous sembliez bien vous entendre sur ce… projet de bilan de je-sais-pas-quoi, tout à l'heure.**

**- Si j'oublie son coté narcissique, prétentieux, son mauvais caractère et son obsession pour Jasper, alors oui, on pourrait peut-être finir par s'entendre…. N'empêche, il s'y connait vachement en mode. Je suppose que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose qu'il nous ait mis ensemble.**

Un serveur vint prendre nos commandes et j'en profitai pour pêcher mon téléphone portable et le poser à coté de moi. Juste au cas où quelqu'un voudrait me joindre…

_Quelqu'un ? 1m85, les yeux verts, bronzé, musclé, un corps à tomber ? C'est bien de ce quelqu'un dont on parle ?_

**- C'est un bon début ! **L'encourageai-je avec un sourire. **Et tu sais ce qu'on dit, sois proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis. Tu pourras l'avoir à l'œil s'il essaie quoi que ce** **soit avec Jasper.**

**- Et faire échouer ses plans...Très bonne idée ma Bee,** souffla Alice en souriant, son mode complot activé. **D'ailleurs tu as des nouvelles de l'empoisonneuse ?**

**- L'empoisonneuse… ?** Répétai-je lentement en essayant de suivre son raisonnement. **Jane ? La sœur d'Alec ?**

**- Celle-là même ! Est-ce que tu l'as revu depuis la Full Moon ?**

**- Nope ! Je l'ai juste aperçu de loin. Elle ne doit même pas se souvenir de moi alors à quoi bon ? Angie s'est débarrassée du gloss alors je ne peux même pas utiliser le prétexte de lui rendre.**

**- T'as raison, tiens-toi loin d'elle. Je ne la sens pas cette fille.**

Je ne lui fis même pas remarquer qu'elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Alice avait décrété qu'elle était diabolique – et peut-être qu'elle l'était ! – alors je laissai tomber et changeai de sujet.

Le serveur revenait avec nos plats quand Alice pointa l'homme debout devant la table d'à côté.

**- Arrh, regarde qui voilà ? **Chuchota-t-elle avec une grimace.

Je reconnu le barman d'Emmett, celui qui avait rembarré Alice et sa fausse carte d'identité.

**- C'est…**

**- Bella !…Et la délinquante juvénile…** s'exclama Cam, au même moment, en se retournant vers notre table. **Ça fait plaisir de te voir !**

**- Cameron ! Tu vas bien ? **Le saluai-je alors qu'Alice boudait dans son coin.

**- Oui mais Emmett m'oblige à faire des heures sup, **plaisanta Cam en montrant la pile de tracts qu'il avait dans les mains. **Il y a un concert au Sin's samedi soir,**continua-t-il en nous donnant un prospectus à chacune.

Je détaillai le feuillet pendant que ma meilleure amie faisait des bonds sur sa chaise.

**- J'adooooore ce groupe,… Bella, on doit y aller ! Je n'accepte aucun refus ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait !**

Les Civils Twilight, en showcase, samedi soir, à partir de 22h.

**- Alors vous serez là ?**

Est-ce qu'Edward sera là ?

**- Je pense qu'on viendra ! **Répondis-je en souriant largement.

**- Ok c'est noté. Je le dirais à Emm', il réservera une table pour toi dans la zone VIP , **m'assura Cameron avec clin d'œil appuyé.

Je le regardais s'éloigner vers une autre table avant de me tourner vers Alice.

**- Rassure-moi, c'était pas de la drague, ça ?**

**- Heu…je crois que oui ! **rigola-t-elle

Le reste du déjeuner se passa tranquillement, Alice passant en revue sa garde robe en vue de la soirée du weekend. De mon côté, je lorgnais discrètement vers mon téléphone, me retenant de me jeter dessus. J'attendrais ce soir pour demander à Edward s'il serait là ou non. Manquerait plus que je me retrouve sans lui comme pour Halloween.

D'après ce que j'avais compris, sa période bringue était passée mais je si lui demandais gentiment…ou si je lui proposais quelque chose en échange…quelque chose qu'il aimait…peut-être qu'il accepterait de venir.

_La prostitution, ça gène personne !_

_Ce n'est pas… !_

_Un paiement, même en nature, reste un paiement, petite perverse ! _

Mon soupire attira l'attention d'Alice qui finissait son dessert. Je lui souris, replongeant le nez dans mon sorbet aux fruits.

**- Mais enfin Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive,**s'énerva Alice un instant plus tard, en posant sa cuillère.

Je remarquai mes doigts qui heurtaient frénétiquement la table. Je posai ma main à plat sur la table et lui souris de toutes mes dents.

**- Moi ? Rien…**

**- Arrête de sourire comme ça, c'est vraiment flippant…**

J'éclatai de rire et elle me tira la langue.

**- Bon**** et …avec _la compta_, ça se passe comment ?**

**- C'est génial. Les chiffres et tout…j'adore ça !**

**- Arrête de te foutre de moi,** protestai-je en lui lançant ma boule de papier à la figure**. Je**** te parle de Professeur Whitlock !**

Alice se mordit la lèvre en tripotant sa salade de fruit.

Je haussai les sourcils, surprise. J'avais l'impression de me voir lorsqu'elle me mettait mal à l'aise avec ses questions. Elle n'était jamais hésitante ou réticente à soliloquer sur son professeur ou sur tout autre sujet d'ailleurs.

**- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Avec Jasper ?**Lui demandai-je prudemment.

Elle était carrément le genre d'étudiante à offrir une pomme à son professeur. Pourvu qu'il ne se soit rien passé de grave. Jasper me l'aurait dit quand même…je crois...je l'espérais en tout cas.

**- Eh bien…Tu sais que je suis une quiche avec les chiffres. Je préfère la création et toutes ces histoires de plan de financement…**

**- Arrête tes salades ! Qu'as-tu fais Alice Brandon ?**

**-**** Je-lui-ai-demandé-de-me-donner-des-cours-particuliers-en-comptabilité.**

**- Quoi !**

**- Jasper va me donner des…**

**- …cours particuliers ! Oui j'ai compris merci !**

Elle replongea dans sa coupe alors que je secouai la tête. Alice était loin d'être aussi nulle qu'elle le prétendait donc c'était un prétexte pour se rapprocher de Jasper. Je n'aimais pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette situation. C'était mal. Très tentant quand on connaissait ledit professeur mais c'était mal. Et interdit.

Je me massai le crane du bout des doigts. Entre Edward et Alice, j'étais abonnée aux migraines maintenant. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais démunie face à ma meilleure amie. J'avais envie de la secouer et de lui dire d'arrêter ses conneries.

**- Est-ce que tu vas tenter quelque chose ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? **feignit-elle de ne pas comprendre.

**- Ali ! **

**- Bella ! **

**- Ok ! ...Est-ce que tu comptes séduire ton professeur, Alice ? C'est assez explicite pour toi ?**

Je n'avais pas essayé de baisser la voix ou de censure mes mots.

**- Isabella ! **s'écria Alice, l'air totalement outré.

Elle pouvait s'énerver si elle voulait mais elle finirait par avouer. Je croisai les bras, la défiant du regard. Elle afficha un air buté pendant quelques minutes avant de craquer.

**- Très bien ! Peut-être que j'espère qu'il se passe un truc. **

**- En le manipulant ? Ça ne te ressemble pas, ça.**

**- Qui a parlé de le manipuler ? Je veux juste me rapprocher de lui, **se défendit-elle. **S'il ne se passe rien tant pis mais au moins je l'aurais pour moi toute seule, en tête à tête. **

J'enfouis ma tête entre mes mains.  
**  
- As-tu pensé au fait qu'il ne souhaitait pas se retrouver impliqué dans une liaison avec une élève ? Est-ce que tu imagines le scandale.**

**- Ce n'est pas une liaison ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux en faire quelque chose de malsain ! Ce n'est pas...Arghhh...je sais ce que je ressens pour lui. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me soutenir au lieu de m'engueuler ! **

**- Alice, je comprends très bien. Je sais que tu crois avoir trouvé ton âme sœur, ou je ne sais pas quoi du genre...**

**- J'en suis sûre ! C'est lui, Bee !**

**- ...Oui, si tu veux ! Mais l'administration ce fout que ce soit l'homme de ta vie. Je t'en prie, ne te braque pas, **ajoutai-je lorsque je la vis se renfrogner. **Je veux juste te prévenir, ok ? Tu prends des risques en faisant ça...**

Elle soupira et sembla se calmer. Un peu.

**- Je sais que...Quand je le regarde, je ne vois pas mon professeur de comptabilité, Bella. Je vois l'homme derrière cette étiquette. Une personne intéressante, intelligente et pleine d'humour pas le prof qui essaie de me faire rentrer ses chiffres dans le crâne ! Alors, oui j'admets que les conséquences seront terribles...**

**- Ah ! Tu le reconnais enfin ! **M'exclamai-je, soulagée qu'elle voit la situation telle qu'elle était.

**- ...Mais je ne renoncerais pas !**

Et nous voilà revenues à la case départ.

**. : . **

On dirait que la semaine s'étirait en longueur. Et surtout que samedi soir n'arriverait jamais assez vite. J'étais prête à à peu près tout, poussée par l'envie de le voir. J'avais même été tentée de débarquer à l'hôpital quand il m'avait fait faux bond hier soir. J'étais supposée le rejoindre chez lui mais son planning avait changé à la dernière minute. Je n'avais même pas eu envie de protester. Le pauvre chéri paraissait vraiment exténué au téléphone. D'un autre côté,… s'il m'arrivait un petit accident,… j'aurais une raison valable d'aller aux urgences sans passer pour un pot de colle.

_Ah ouais et tu fais ça comment ? Tu te jettes dans les escaliers en priant pour ne pas mourir… ?_

Ouais.

Bon.

Mauvaise idée.

Mais ça devenait franchement lassant voire très chiant. C'était quasiment impossible de se voir régulièrement. Pas en restant discret en tout cas. J'espère que cette décision de se voir plus souvent me fera réduire mon nombre de douche froide.

Lorsque j'avais prévenu Edward que je serais au Sin's pour le concert, il m'avait textoté un rapide "On se voit demain soir alors :-)"

Est-ce que c'était un genre de …rencard ?

_Normalement, les rendez-vous étaient en tête à tête, dans un resto sympa, après un ciné, non ? _

Si !

_Alors ce n'était pas un rendez-vous !_

Il n'empêche qu'une fois le moment arrivé, mon état d'excitation n'avait rien à envier au trac d'un premier rencard.

(_Soundtrack: Blood_, Editors)

Comme Cameron l'avait promis, nous nous retrouvâmes dans le coin VIP. Ce n'était pas le carré VIP typique des boites de nuit mais c'était le QG de _l'élite_- comme dirait Jacob. Pour moi, c'était juste quelques sièges en hauteur et éloignés de la foule.

Rose et Emmett nous avait rejoints après avoir installé le groupe dans leurs loges improvisées. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que les Civil Twilight avaient ramené du monde. Le bar était blindé. Je pensai à remercier Cam, parce que, sans lui, nous nous serions retrouvées écrasées au milieu des autres fêtards.

Je surveillais discrètement l'entrée du bar tout en sirotant un cocktail horriblement sucré mais délicieusement alcoolisé. C'était un vrai défi de paraitre détendue et calme alors qu'intérieurement, je trépignais d'impatience.

**- Alors BSwan, où est ce cher Eddy !**cria Emmett par dessus la musique.

Je lui renvoyai un regard sévère en indiquant discrètement ma meilleure amie de la tête. Rosalie , qui se tenait à côté de lui, lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes.

**- Comment le saurait-elle Emmett ? **Articula-t-elle lentement en lui faisant les gros yeux.

**- Edward est censé venir ?**demanda Alice qui avait entendu sa question.

**- Ooooh oui, il vient...Il ne raterait ça pour rien au monde.**

Il accompagna sa réponse d'un sourire goguenard à mon intention.

_Arrggh ! _

Nous aurions beaucoup de chance s'il ne nous cramait pas avant la fin de la soirée.

**- Et**** ton autre frère aussi ? **Continua mon amie, l'air de rien.

Je soupirai.

_Sérieusement Alice ? Ce soir ?_

**- J'en sais foutrement rien ! **répliqua Emmett en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle s'affaissa sur son siège et se remit à siroter sa boisson en silence.

Rose et moi enchainâmes sur l'extrême finesse des murs de notre chambre tandis que son cher et tendre nous abreuvait de commentaires tous plus tendancieux les uns que les autres.

Lorsque Cameron vint nous amener une troisième tournée de cocktail en tous genres - le mien était d'un joli vert pomme –, Rose fit remarquer à Emmett qu'il leur faudrait un autre barman pour les week-ends.

**- Si celui que vous aviez se contentait de servir des verres au lieu d'emmerder les honnêtes gens, vous seriez plus productif ! **déclara Alice dédaigneusement.

**- Laisse mon barman tranquille, mademoiselle la rebelle, sinon je te mets à la grenadine ! **Menaça Rosalie.

**- Très bien ! Je n'ai rien dis ! **

**- Un job, ça te brancherait ? **

Je mis un moment avant de me rendre compte qu'Emmett me parlait, à moi. Je pouffai face à l'absurdité de sa question, très vite accompagnée par Alice et Rosalie. D'ailleurs, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

**- Elle peut à peine mettre un pied devant l'autre sans tomber alors lui mettre une bouteille et des verres en main… **

Je ne protestai même pas.

**- Je suis certain que vous exagérez ! Tout le monde sait verser un peu d'alcool dans un verre. Je ne te demande pas de jongler avec les bouteilles ! **

Ma moue dubitative ne sembla pas le dissuader.

**- On peut quand même faire un essai ?**

**- Á tes risques et périls, mon grand !**

Tout le monde s'amusait - à mes dépens ! - quand mon téléphone vibra dans ma pochette. Je m'en saisis discrètement.

**« Je suis en chemin. Où es-tu ? E »**

Mes doigts s'activèrent sur le clavier.

**« Ton super radar est en panne ! Je suis déjà sur place. Coin VIP, baby ! Fais vite…B »**

Je relevai la tête pour voir mon – plutôt un de mes - pire cauchemar s'avancer vers nous.

**- Oh non, pas elle !**

**- Qui ? Mallory ! **demanda Emmett en suivant mon regard.

**- Ouais Lauren Mallory, une vraie teigne !**

Toute en jambes fuselées, robe moulante et boucles blondes.

_Génial..._

Elle était accompagnée de sa cour habituelle. Je repérai Jessica avec elle, ainsi que deux autres Mu.

Emmett me tapota le genou en m'offrant un grand sourire ...et un clin d'œil...qui n'augurait rien de bon. Il se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Rosalie, qui leva les yeux au ciel, comme à son habitude.

Je regardai cette nouvelle délégation monter les quelques marches qui nous séparaient de la salle avant de s'arrêter près de nous. Lauren sembla surprise de nous trouver là, Alice et moi, mais se contenta de saluer tout le monde. Je pris des nouvelles des autres et ne manquai pas de voir les coups d'œil appuyés que me lançait Jess.

Traduction _: Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Comment tu les connais ? Depuis quand tu les connais ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?_

Seulement, ces questions qu'elle taisait, Lauren, elle, ne se gêna pas pour les formuler.

**- Isabella…toi, ici ! C'est ...surprenant ! **

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, ma coloc prit la parole.

**- Oh, vous vous connaissez toutes les deux ?**

Lauren sembla surprise de l'intervention de Rose. Connaissant cette dernière, elle n'avait jamais dû lui adresser la parole.

**- Oui, elle...elle fait partie des sélectionnées pour intégrer notre sororité.**

**- Quelle chance tu as, Mallory ! Ma Bella est une perle. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle.**

J'étais sidérée.

Si je ne la connaissais pas, j'aurais juré qu'elle était sincère. Heureusement que les deux mètres trente d'Emmett étaient entre nous, sinon elle m'aurait sûrement prise dans ses bras pour appuyer son mensonge !

**- Oh,...heu… oui _Bella_ est...**

**- Absolument adorable ! **Compléta Emm', en rajoutant une couche.

Lauren m'adressa un sourire forcé, sourire que je lui retournai avec la même hypocrisie. Jessica avait les yeux qui lui sortaient presque du crâne.

**- J'espère vraiment qu'elle et Alice seront acceptées au sein des Mu Zeta Sigma, **conclut Rose.

Elle fixa Lauren jusqu'à ce que cette dernière acquiesce. Sa mission terminée, elle recommença à superbement l'ignorer.

Si l'idée déplut à l'autre peste, elle ne le montra pas. Elle se contenta de poser ses affaires à côté d'Alice, prête à s'installer avec nous.

**- Désolée les filles, ces places sont déjà prises, **intervint un Emmett pas désolé du tout. **Mais vous pouvez vous assoir par là-bas.**

Il leur indiqua les sièges voisins d'un vague mouvement de main.

Lauren se figea, son derrière à mi-chemin du fauteuil. Je détournai la tête, cachant mon sourire de mon mieux. Alice se mordit la lèvre et adressa un regard d'excuse à Jessica et ses amies. Elles me firent un peu de peine mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être soulagée.

Une fois parties, je me retournai vers le couple de comédien.

**- Ça ne va pas mieux vous deux !**

**- Ne dis pas merci surtout ! **

Étant donné le résultat, c'est vrai qu'un merci ne serait pas superflu !

Je surpris tout le monde en posant un énorme baiser sur la joue d'Emmett, y laissant la trace brillante de mon gloss. Nous éclatâmes toutes les trois de rire quand son expression passa de surprise à canaille.

Je reportai mon attention sur le bar juste à temps pour voir Edward et Jasper passer le seuil.

_Il est là..._

Je senti mon cœur s'emballer.

_Reste calme..._

Je soufflai un bon coup.

_Souris ! _

Je pris mon expression la plus joviale. Puis je me rappelai la remarque d'Alice et me limitai à un léger sourire.

_Contente-toi de paraitre jolie ! _

Ça, je pouvais le faire. Alice avait fait des merveilles sur moi, ce soir.

Je regardai de son côté et bien sûr, elle non plus n'avait pas raté leur arrivée. Ils se séparèrent, Jasper venant vers nous et Edward partant vers la salle de billards.

**- Salut ! **lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Il donna une accolade à son frère et nous fit la bise à toutes les trois, récoltant ainsi un degré de rougissement qui variait selon la propriétaire de la joue. Je l'adorais en professeur mais là, avec sa petite couette et ses piercings, il était plus que canon, sexy, baisa..._heum_... Sinon, il était passé où, Edward ?

**- Je vais au bar, quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? **

Sans surprise, Alice sauta sur l'occasion pour partir avec lui. Ils me laissèrent avec Emmett et Rosalie qui se mirent à flirter outrageusement. Pendant ce temps, je me tordais le cou pour apercevoir Edward.

**- Pas besoin de se dandiner comme ça, il va arriver ! **

J'ignorai le commentaire et pour donner le change, je me concentrai sur autre chose.

_Pas mal cette déco quand même…_

Lorsque je relevai les yeux, il était devant moi. Il m'épingla de son regard émeraude et fini de m'achever avec son petit sourire en coin _made in Cullen._

**- Hey ! Salut toi...**

**- Coucou...**

Je me poussai rapidement pour lui faire une place à coté de moi. Le tissu brut de son jean râpa la peau nue de ma cuisse quand il prit place sur mon fauteuil. Son regard parcourut ma tenue, du bustier qui recouvrait mes seins à la bordure de la jupe qui dénudait mes cuisses.

**- Désolé du retard, j'ai fais le plus vite possible, **murmura-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

**- Pas**** assez vite..., **fis-je remarquer, sur le même ton, en fixant sa bouche.

**- C'est de la faute de Jazz…mon frère adore se pomponner… **

Il était tous sourires et automatiquement, ben, je lui souris aussi. Comme une niaise, sans savoir quoi répondre.

**- Youhou ! On est là, les tourtereaux ! Vous voulez qu'on vous laisse seuls peut-être ?**

Je roulai des yeux en direction du couple.

**- Continuez à vous bécoter vous deux ! **Lançai-je

**- Exactement ! **M'appuya Edward en se penchant machinalement vers moi.

_Pour m'embrasser ?_

Même si la musique nous forçait à rester proches – ou à crier – pour s'entendre, j'étais certaine qu'un baiser ne passerait pas inaperçu. Je pressai sa cuisse entre mes doigts pour l'arrêter.

Il grimaça quand j'indiquai du menton Lauren à la table voisine.

**- Tu aurais pu me prévenir de la présence de la vilaine sorcière de l'Est, **me glissa Edward.

Je pouffai dans mon verre.

**- La vilaine sorcière… ? Tu t'en souviens ! **

**- De ça...et d'autres choses... **

Son clin d'œil entendu me fit rougir.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à cligner des yeux comme ça ! _

Cette fois, je n'arrêtai pas ses doigts quand ils caressèrent ma pommette cramoisie.

**- Oh,… trop mignonne...**

Non, non, non. Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse ça. Je ne pouvais pas résister quand il faisait ça...

**- C'est pour quand ce concert ? **demanda finalement Edward en se redressant pour prendre une bière sur la table.

Sa bouche autour du goulot, ...sa tête basculant en arrière, ...sa pomme d'adam montant et descendant au rythme de ses gorgées,... sa langue qu'il passait sur ses lèvres...

**- ...dois y aller justement. Ils ne vont pas tarder à monter sur scène...**disait Rosalie lorsque je repris pieds dans la réalité.

Alice et Jazz nous avaient rejoints entre temps - _Quand ! _- avec un autre plateau chargé de boissons. Après en avoir pris un chacun, nous levâmes nos verres pour porter un toast.

**- A nous ! **

**- A cette soirée ! **

**- Aux Civil Twilight ! **

**- A la bonne musique ! **

**- Et au tiroir caisse qui va se remplir ce soir ! **

Après quoi nous quittâmes tous notre refuge pour entrer dans l'arène. Emmett et Rose partirent voir le groupe, Alice et moi continuâmes vers la scène avec les garçons.

En cours de route, Jasper et Edward furent interceptés par un groupe d'étudiantes.

**- T'y crois, toi !**s'indigna Ali.

**- Sincèrement, je ne leur en veux même pas ! **

C'est vrai ! Ce n'étaient que des victimes de gènes Cullen/Whitlock.

**- Viens, ils vont nous rejoindre...**

(_Soundtrack_: _Fire Escape_, Civil Twilight)

Nous nous frayâmes un chemin jusqu'à la scène juste au moment où les trois membres du groupe se présentaient. Quelques minutes plus tard, les premiers accords de _Fire Escape_retentirent, déclenchant cris et applaudissements dans toute la salle.

La foule était absolument déchainée, sautant et hurlant, Alice en tête. Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement…

Alors, oui, je chantais à tue tête « _We are burning_» !

Oui, je sautillais en talons haut avec Alice !

Et oui, je me déhanchais entre chaque refrain !

Je sentis une main caresser ma hanche et fis une brusque volte-face. Je ravalai ma protestation quand je vis Edward et son frère juste derrière nous. Jasper glissa quelque chose à l'oreille d'Edward et se dernier se plia de rire. J'étais certaine qu'ils se moquaient de nous !

En même temps, il y avait de quoi. En à peine quelques minutes, je m'étais retrouvée essoufflée, échevelée et en sueur...

La magnifique voix de Steven, le chanteur du groupe, qui parlait de feu intérieur et de combustion spontanée était un véritable appel...Et comme mon esprit - nouvellement pervers - ne demandait que ça pour se déchainer, il me repassa des flashs - très explicites !- de moi, essoufflée, échevelée et en sueur...Avec Edward.

Tout le monde était focalisé sur la prestation du groupe et personne ne le remarquerait si on s'absentait quelques minutes. Le risque de se faire prendre rendait l'idée encore plus excitante. Je me remémorai notre intermède sexy dans la salle de bain des Mu Zêta Sigma. L'appréhension, l'urgence et la montée d'adrénaline qui exacerbaient toutes les sensations…

Je me retournai vers Edward.

. : .

**POV EDWARD**

Je croisai son regard alors qu'un lent sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Ne me dites pas qu'elle pensait à ce à quoi elle avait l'air de penser….

Je la questionnai des yeux, cherchant une confirmation sur son visage. Elle me fit un signe discret en direction du couloir qui menait à la zone privée.

Cette gamine aura ma peau !

Je hochai simplement la tête, mon corps se tendant à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Ça faisait quatre jours, bordel…

Elle s'excusa auprès d'Alice avant de partir dans la direction indiquée.

**- Je reviens Jazz, distrait là. Ok ?**

Mon frère n'était pas idiot, ni aveugle et il avait très bien compris notre manège. Il me donna une claque dans le dos avant de me pousser dans la direction où était partie Bella.

Sans surprise, seuls quelques techniciens étaient présents à l'arrière du bar. Aucun étudiant en vue mais je ne voulais pas tenter le sort. Bella m'attendait sagement, appuyée contre le mur, plus désirable que jamais. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses bras entourèrent ma taille et nous restâmes à nous embrasser pendant quelques secondes. Des secondes torrides et délicieuses. Elle sentait vraiment trop bon.

Finalement, je m'emparai de sa main et la conduisis jusqu'aux escaliers qui menaient à l'appartement de mon frère. Emmett serait probablement furieux mais il était hors de question de le faire dans les toilettes du bar. J'avais une réputation à tenir. Bella trébucha plusieurs fois, éclatant de rire quand je la rattrapais de justesse. L'alcool n'aidait visiblement pas son sens de l'équilibre. A la moitié du chemin, je la plaquai contre la rampe pour prendre ses lèvres encore une fois. Elle avait un goût délicieux. L'arôme fruité des cocktails se mélangeait à la saveur piquante de la vodka. Pendant quelques secondes, j'eus un doute. Je la voulais certes mais pas si elle était ivre.

**- Bella ? Tu es sûre ? **Chuchotai-je en m'écartant, sondant attentivement ses yeux.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

**- Tu n'en a pas envie ?**S'enquit-elle, parfaitement lucide et maintenant inquiète.

**- Bien sûr ! Y a-t-il un moment où je n'ai pas envie de toi ?**

Elle sourit largement en entendant ça. Sa main quitta mes cheveux et descendit le long de mon torse. La chaleur de sa paume irradia contre la bosse qui déformait mon jean. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur moi, me caressèrent lentement à travers le tissu.

**- J'aime que tu aies tout le temps envie de moi**, déclara cette chipie, comme si elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient.

**- Ce n'est pas très pratique,** lui fis-je remarquer en me pressant contre sa main.

**- Mais tellement excitant…**

Pour appuyer ses paroles, elle prit ma main pour la glisser entre ses cuisses satinées. Je remontai jusqu'à son intimité et je ne pus que constater son excitation. Même avec la barrière de son sous-vêtement, je pouvais sentir l'humidité de son sexe. Elle était déjà prête pour moi, autant que je l'étais pour elle. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Depuis le début.

Aussi enivrant que ça puisse être, je ne pouvais pas rester à la caresser ici où n'importe qui pouvait nous surprendre. Je la décollai de la rambarde et la poussai vers le sommet de l'escalier où se trouvait la porte d'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'appartement d'Emmett, Bella lâcha ma main et recula.

**- Tu as un quart d'heure Cullen !**

Elle ne savait pas à quel point j'étais prêt à relever le défi.

**- Quinze minutes ? Je peux le faire en moins de temps que ça !**

**- Ok, dix minutes et pas une de plus !**

(Soundtrack: _Letters from the sky_, Civil Twilight)

En bas, le groupe enchainait les morceaux et en refermant la porte derrière moi, des brides de _Letters from the sky_ me parvinrent. Le destin voulait-il me faire passer un message ? Je me retournai vers Bella pour la voir observer ce qui l'entourait. Qui aurait cru que ce petit bout de femme aurait mis le souk dans ma tête et foutu en l'air toutes mes résolutions. Et ce, dès le premier jour de notre rencontre.

**- Edward ?** M'appela Bella depuis le centre de la pièce.

Je m'avançai vers elle tandis qu'elle reculait jusqu'au canapé. Elle tomba sur le cuir et leva des yeux pleins d'envie vers moi. J'étais habitué à la convoitise dans les yeux des femmes. Pour mon argent parfois, et pour ma personne la plupart du temps. Mais dans ceux de Bella, il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus innocent, moins calculé et totalement spontané.

**- Plus que neuf minutes,** m'informa-t-elle en m'attirant sur les coussins à coté d'elle.

**- On est large ma belle,** fanfaronnai-je à côté d'elle.

Je tentai de lui retirer le morceau de tissu qui la recouvrait mais elle m'arrêta avant que je ne puisse le faire. Je lorgnai sur ses seins, malheureusement dissimulés, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir les caresser.

**- Ne sois pas triste mon petit cœur, la prochaine fois, tu m'auras nue et offerte, je te le promets…**

Si elle continuait à me chuchoter des trucs pareils à l'oreille, je ne tiendrais pas les dix minutes prévues !

Après qu'elle se soit débarrassée de la petite culotte à volants qu'elle portait, je la renversai sur le canapé et recouvris son corps du mien. Glissant ses mains entre nous, elle me libéra et me guida en elle sans difficulté. Je remontai sa jupe le plus haut possible et ses jambes vinrent entourer mes hanches pour m'attirer plus à elle.

Elle murmura mon prénom, renversant la tête sur les coussins, alors que je m'enfouissais une nouvelle fois en elle. Profondément. Dans sa douceur moite et brûlante. Une sensation qui m'était familière maintenant mais dont je ne pouvais plus me passer. Tout comme le fait d'entendre ses gémissements de plaisir, les sons les plus excitants au monde. Ou encore de me délecter sa saveur, celle de sa bouche, de sa féminité ou de sa peau. Je venais juste de prendre conscience de l'ampleur de mon addiction et cette dernière ne donnait, pour le moment, aucun signe d'affaiblissement.

**- Je te veux tellement…Edward…**l'entendis-je gémir, ses hanches ondulant frénétiquement contre les miennes.

Me mouvant rapidement à l'intérieur de son corps, je baissai les yeux sur elle. Dans ces moments là, ses paupières restaient obstinément scellées et je pouvais alors la contempler à loisir. Je fus comme toujours frappé par le changement subtil qui s'opérait en elle. La gamine insupportable qu'elle pouvait être parfois s'effaçait pour laisser place à la femme magnifique et sensuelle, sûre de sa sexualité, qui s'abandonnait entièrement au plaisir que je lui donnais.

**- Oh mon dieu…oh mon dieu…oh mon dieu…**

Je pouvais la sentir accélérer ses mouvements et se resserrer autour de moi. J'étais moi-même au bord de l'orgasme et si je voulais la faire jouir avant, il allait falloir que j'ignore ses râles de plaisir, ses halètements, ses supplications pour que je la prenne plus vite, plus fort…

**- Putain !** grognai-je malgré moi en sentant les prémices de l'orgasme m'envahir.

Non, pas encore…pas déjà. Connerie d'abstinence forcée ! Vite, penser à autre chose…

_Lors d'une in__fection bactérienne chez le nouveau né, on peut avoir deux tableaux soit septicémique aigu grave ou l'apparition progressive insidieuse de symptômes : Collapsus périphérique teint gris ou central__Irrégularité thermique hypo ou hyperthermie, Apnées ou détresse respiratoire__, __Syndrome hémorragique__, __Troubles de la réactivité ou du tonus__, __Hépatomégalie et/ou splénomégalie…_

Je continuai ainsi jusqu'à ce que son corps tremble sous l'effet de la jouissance. J 'allais pouvoir arrêter de me passer en boucle mes cours de médecine et…

**- Encore !** s'exclama Bella, quelques secondes plus tard, en resserrant sa prise sur moi.

Son orgasme ne l'avait pas calmé, bien au contraire ! Elle était encore plus incontrôlable…

**- Ma puce…**protestai-je, dents serrées, même si je savais que c'était peine perdue.

Elle en profita pour se jeter sur mes lèvres, sa langue fouillant ma bouche avec délectation.

**- Il te reste encore quatre minutes, tu devrais vraiment les rentabiliser !**

Après quoi, Bella voulut me faire allonger sur le dos mais ne réussit qu'à nous faire atterrir sur le tapis. Heureusement pour elle, je me trouvais entre son corps et le sol pour amortir le choc.

**- Encore !** répéta-t-elle, mutine, en s'empalant sur moi.

**- Bien !** répliquai-je.

Je nous fis pivoter une nouvelle fois, nous arrêtant juste avant de percuter la table basse. Je me débarrassai de mon t-shirt et m'assis sur les talons, plus déterminé que jamais à la faire venir. Je saisis fermement ses hanches pour la rapprocher d'avantage et recommençai à lui faire l'amour. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle me demanda de ralentir – une pause plus que bienvenue tant j'avais du mal à me contrôler.

**- C'est le tapis bébé, regarde…**

Elle me montra la peau fine de ses bras qui commençait à rougir à cause du frottement contre le tapis rugueux. Sans réfléchir, je virai tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table juste à coté et posai son derrière insatiable sur la surface vitrée.

**- Edward, non !** protesta Bella dans un éclat de rire qui se mua en gémissement quand je replongeai durement en elle.

Plus que deux minutes ! Je pouvais le faire ! Je pouvais ! Le ! Faire !

Á genoux entre ses cuisses, à bout de souffle et de forces, je tentais de lui donner le second orgasme qu'elle réclamait. Lorsque la table se mit à craquer – comme un certain lit avant elle – je décidai que le canapé n'était pas si mal que ça. Et c'est de nouveau confortablement installés que je pus enfin lâcher prise dans ses bras.

. : .

Á nouveau présentables mais assoiffés, nous avions migré dans la cuisine. Cette dernière était identique à la mienne, c'est-à-dire ouverte sur le salon - oui, maman était passée par là ! Bella s'était juchée sur l'îlot central pendant que je nous cherchais à boire.

**- Tu sais, je m'étais promis de ne plus te sauter dessus comme ça, **l'entendis-je lancer, derrière moi.

Je refermai la porte du réfrigérateur et me retournai vers elle. Cette mine sérieuse était mauvais signe. Pendant un court instant, je me demandai si elle pensait à tout arrêter. Je repoussai vite cette idée tant elle était absurde.

**- Ah non ? C'est nouveau ça ! **la taquinai-je

Je lui tendis une bouteille d'eau et pris une gorgée dans la mienne. Elle avala la moitié de la sienne d'une traite et soupira de satisfaction en la reposant à coté d'elle.

**- J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait discuter pour une fois. C'est ce que les gens normaux font... **

Les gens normaux ? Avais-je besoin de lui rappeler que nous n'étions pas dans une relation normale ?

**- On discute, **lui fis-je remarquer. **Et il nous reste toute la soirée, non ?**

**- Oui, bien sur,..**

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, préférant se concentrer sur l'arrachage en règle de l'étiquette de sa bouteille.

**- Bella ? Tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé ?** Demandai-je anxieusement. **Parce que je t'ai bien demandé si tu le voulais et...**

**- NON ! Non, je ne...C'était mon idée Edward. Je t'ai presque violé ! Bien sûr que je le voulais. C'est pas ça le problème...**

**- Ah ? Parce qu'il y a un problème maintenant ? **m'exclamai-je surpris par la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

**- Quoi ? Non ! **

Voilà ! Ça ne faisait que prouver que s'envoyer en l'air valait mieux que discuter, ça évitait qu'on ne se prenne la tête ! C'était incroyable de voir qu'Isabella et moi ne pouvions pas avoir une discussion sans que ça ne tourne à l'orage. Pour des broutilles, le plus souvent.

Elle sauta de la table et se rapprocha de moi. Je la laissai faire quand elle passa les bras autour de mon cou.

**- Tu as remarqué que ça dérapait à chaque fois ? **murmura Bella en m'attirant à elle.

Au moins, je n'étais pas le seul à en avoir conscience.

**-Ouais…**

Elle m'embrassa doucement, ses petites mains pétrissant mon crâne et je me détendis peu à peu. Je la laissai me calmer, me disant qu'elle était aussi douée pour ça que pour m'irriter.

**- …C'est juste une question de tempérament, **arguai-je entre deux baisers. **Faudra qu'on bosse là-dessus. **

Elle s'écarta pour me regarder. Elle ressemblait à une petite poupée ce soir. Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi je n'avais pas pu résister. Et maintenant, avec cette allure qui criait _fraichement baisée_, c'était encore plus dur...

**- Oui, je suis d'accord..., **acquiesça Bella.

Je décidai d'y mettre du mien même si c'était nouveau pour moi, en quelque sorte.

**- Tu veux qu'on discute, alors on va discuter.**

Je la soulevai par la taille et la posai sur le plan de travail derrière moi. Elle laissa échapper ce petit rire cristallin qui lui était propre.

**- Alors, par quoi tu veux commencer ? Ma couleur préférée ?**

Trois coups retentirent dans le salon, nous faisant tourner la tête simultanément vers la porte d'entrée. Sans attendre de réponse, mon frère passa le seuil comme une tornade. Il sembla déçu quand il nous vit habillés et décents. Tel que je le connaissais, il avait sûrement espéré nous surprendre en pleine action !

**- Ah vous êtes là ! **s'exclama Emmett en venant vers nous.

Il se figea à mi-chemin et se retourna pour inspecter son salon...que nous avions un peu malmené.

**- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FOUTU ?**

J'éclatai de rire alors que Bella cachait son visage dans mon t-shirt. Nous n'avions pas encore rangé le désordre que nous avions mis dans le séjour.

**- Mon canapé ! ...Mon tapis ! Putain, même la table basse y est passée ! **

Il nous lança un regard incré marmonna quelque chose comme «_… pire que Rosie et moi… _» avant de secouer la tête.

**- Bella****, Alice te cherche partout. Tu devrais redescendre avant qu'elle ne décide de partir à ta recherche.**

**- Oui, j'y vais. On…**commença-t-elle avant de me sourire.** On se voit en bas. **

Je la laissai descendre et la regardai filer vers les escaliers.

Le rire d'Emmett tonitrua depuis le salon.

**- Quoi encore ?**

Il pointa la porte du pouce.

**- Cette petite est…Pffiou…Vous êtes aussi barrés l'un que l'autre ! Vous éclipser pour vous envoyer en l'air…c'est hot ! Ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps, lorsque Rose et moi….**

**- Hééé Ho ! Pas de détails merci !**

**- Comme tu veux ! Mais juste une chose…Faites gaffe avec tout ça ! **m'avertit mon frère avec un coup d'œil au canapé.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**- Ramène-toi.**

Il redescendit vers son bureau avant que je ne puisse l'interroger. Je me décollai de la table et le suivi.

**- C'est quoi le problème Emm' ?**lui demandai-je une fois dans le couloir.

**- La folle dingue a encore frappé !**

Je sentis un frisson d'appréhension remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

**- Laquelle ? **lui demandai-je même si je savais déjà de qui il s'agissait.

**- Si t'en es à me demander laquelle c'est, alors t'es encore plus dans les emmerdes que ce que je croyais. Tu devrais revoir tes fréquentations !**

Il referma la porte derrière moi et se dirigea vers son ordinateur. Après avoir pianoté quelques secondes sur le clavier, il tourna l'écran vers moi.

**- Mosey a essayé de te joindre il y a quelques minutes. Je suppose que Bella te gardait bien occupé, la coquine ! **

**- La ferme Emmett ! **

J'avais sous les yeux un mail qui m'était apparemment destiné. De qui ? Je vous le donne dans le mille : Lady Gossip.

Je ne sais pas comment cette malade se débrouillait mais pour le moment toutes les tentatives de traçage avaient échoué. J'avais chargé mon as de l'informatique de filtrer toutes les adresses emails inconnues et de me transférer uniquement les mails importants... ceux de LG en priorité.

Celui-ci était comme tous les autres. Un mélange de déclaration d'amour enflammée et de flagrantes menaces, le tout saupoudré d'une bonne dose de démence. La seule différence était les pièces jointes sur lesquelles je n'avais pas encore eu le courage de cliquer.

**- Alors ? **S'empatienta mon frère à côté de moi.

Une seule chose me retenait. La peur de découvrir le visage de Bella sur les clichés. Nous avions été relativement prudents ces derniers temps mais à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvions, soit chez elle, soit chez moi, il y avait toujours le risque de se faire surprendre par quelqu'un.

Je cliquai enfin sur "télécharger" et attendis que les photos s'ouvrent...

**- Tu ne pouvais pas avoir une connexion encore plus merdique ?**

**- Hé ! N'emmerde pas ma connexion, ok !**

Plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, les fichiers apparurent. Mon cerveau mit un certain temps à comprendre les images. Et surtout ce qu'elles impliquaient...

**- Putain ! **

**- C'est ici ! C'est mon bar, bordel ! **s'exclama Emmett en se rapprochant du moniteur.

- **Elle était ici Emm' ! Ces photos ont été prises ce soir !**

La première englobait la salle entière, le bar et la scène sur laquelle se trouvait toujours le groupe. D'après l'angle, elle se tenait dans le fond de la salle au niveau des tables.

Quant aux autres photos...

**- La salope ! **s'écria mon frère en faisant défiler le reste des clichés. **Elle s'est amusée à te mitrailler toute la soirée…**

* * *

**Bon...perso, cette LG commence à me faire légèrement flipper là, pas vous ! Lol**

**J'attends vos commentaires sur ce chapitre : Bree ? Alice qui pète un cable ? BSwan et ECullen ? ^^**

**La prochaine fois, on retrouve la suite de cette soirée...Je vous laisse imaginer lol **

**Gros bisou et à très vite.**

**Khassidy**


	14. Chapter 14

**C'est qui qui tient ses délais !? Hein ? Hein ? LOL **

**Blague à part, je commence à prendre le pli donc ça devrait bien aller pour la suite.**

**Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause des changements de présentation mais record battu sur les reviews/alertes/favoris alors…**

**MERCI ! **

**Merci aussi au ma bêta, toujours la pour moi ! (J'essaie de ne pas abuser quand même)**

**Je ne vous retiens pas plus et vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre 14 ^^**

**. : .**

Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**Laurie** : Salut Laurie ! Merci pour ta review ^^ Je pense que la réponse à ta question intéressera tout le monde alors OUI, on a déjà rencontré Lady Gossip. Ça aide ? Gros bisou :)

**Anonymous pas douée pour les reviews **: Mdr Te voir reviewé a été une très bonne surprise :P Ça fait plaisir ^^ Gros bisou et à très vite pour le plus si affinité lol

**Anonymous qui aime les longs…chapitres** XD : Merci à toi pour ta review ! Oui vivement qu'on trouve qui est LG lol y'en a qui commence à perdre patience... Je confirme ce n'est pas drôle de se faire cramer. Pas drôle du tout…. mdr Expérience vécue !

**Anonymous plus sûr(e) de rien** : Mdr Mon but dans la vie est de t'embrouiller l'esprit ! Tant mieux si ça fonctionne mouhahahaha. Pour moi, le mois passe en un éclair, je suis désolée si ça te parait long mais il faut ce qu'il faut lol. Félicitations pour tes exams, je suis super heureuse pour toi ^^

**Joy** : Merci pour ta review ^^ Tant mieux si t'aime, ça me fait plaisir. Je suis certaine que LG sera très contente de savoir que tu la traite de petite p**e MDR !

**Aurlie** : Je suis super contente que l'histoire et les personnages te plaisent. Je ne te dirais rien sur Lady Gossip, juste tu as un bon instinct !

**Marine **: Merci ^^

**Sindy** : Salut ^^ je te rassure, tu n'es pas la seule à te creuser la tête lol J'adore …:D

**Olivia** : Merci :D J'adore tes égarements MDR Tu soupçonnes mes mecs d'être Lady Gossip toi aussi ! Décidément…Même Jacob y a droit ! XD

**Sam** : Tkt, tu postes quand tu veux ma belle ^^ J'ai pensé à toi quand je les ai renvoyé en classe lol Comment ça faire un scandale !? A moins que tu n'ailles à UCLA, bien sûr que tu ne le trouveras pas ! MDR Mais tu verras, la fac c'est…cool (j'y ai fait 6 mois avant de me barrer lol !)

**Anonymous qui lit Twilight en VO** : Merci beaucoup ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira :D

**. : .**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**\(^o^)/ Bonne Lecture ! \(^o^)/**

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

(_Soundtrack : Dying to be born_, Civil Twilight)

**- Non de Dieu ! **

Mon poing s'abattit violemment sur le bureau d'Emmett, faisant voler les papiers autour.

**- Éh on se calme, pas besoin de fracasser **_**tout**_** mon mobilier.**

J'entendis à peine mon frère, les yeux fixés sur l'écran où défilaient les photos. J'étais à la recherche d'une image compromettante ou de la présence d'Isabella. Ma tension se relâcha quelque peu quand je constatai que Bella n'était pas visée. Elle apparaissait vaguement en arrière-plan sur un cliché mais le sujet principal était apparemment moi…ou plutôt des parties de moi. Gros plans sur mes yeux, mes mains, ma bouche...ma braguette !?

**- Eurk...j'ai l'impression de m'être fait salir tout d'un coup !**

Ecœuré, j'époussetai frénétiquement mes vêtements en grimaçant de dégout. Emmett éclata de rire en me regardant faire mais reprit son sérieux très vite.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?**

**- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je compte faire ? Retourner dans cette salle maintenant et mettre la main sur cette sale fouineuse ! **

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris.

**- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour la retrouver, petit malin ? Le bar est bondé, ça peut être n'importe qui.**

Je tournai l'écran vers lui.

**- Regarde ici, on voit le bar et la scène donc forcément, elle se trouvait à une des tables dans le fond.**

**- Ça prouve juste qu'elle était à l'une de ces tables. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle y soit toujours.**

Je soupirai en croisant les bras de frustration.

**- Et alors quoi ? Je suis supposé rester là, à la laisser me pourrir l'existence ?**

La porte s'ouvrit au même moment, le brouhaha provenant de la salle indiquant que le groupe jouait encore. Rosalie apparut dans l'encadrement et ses yeux firent la navette entre mon frère et moi. La tension qui nous habitait ne lui avait pas échappé. Peu de chose lui échappait d'ailleurs.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Il y a un problème ?**

**- Non Rose, tout va bien, **répondis-je, agacé, avant qu'Emmett n'ouvre la bouche pour tout balancer.

Elle m'ignora pour se tourner vers mon frère.

_Je t'en prie, ferme la Emmett..._

**- Emm' ?**Insista-t-elle malgré tout.

Ce n'est pas moi qu'elle fixa pourtant je sentis un frisson me parcourir. Cette fille n'était pas nette.

Emmett, lui, ne parut pas impressionné.

**- C'est bon Rose, c'est juste… Edward et ses problèmes d'érection !**

**- Crétin ! **Murmurai-je à son intention avant de sourire à Rosalie de toutes mes dents. **J'aimerais autant que ça ne s'ébruite pas merci.**

Pas dupe, elle me fusilla du regard, marmonna quelque chose et - merci seigneur - quitta enfin le bureau.

Je me retournai vers Emmett.

**- Si tu pouvais éviter les confidences sur l'oreiller, ça m'arrangerais !**

**- Edward, mec, tu sais bien que je ne peux rien lui cacher, même si je le voulais.**

**- Est-ce qu'elle sait pour Lady Gossip ? …**

Vu la tête qu'il faisait...

**- Bien sûr qu'elle est au courant, **m'exclamai-je,** le contraire m'aurait étonné ! **

Je n'avais jamais eu de problème avec Rose mais, en tant que coloc' d'Isabella, je me méfiais des...initiatives qu'elle pouvait prendre.

Je chassai la petit-amie de mon frère de mon esprit pour me concentrer sur ce maudit mail. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il refusait que j'aille interroger ceux qui étaient présents dans la salle. On perdait du temps putain !

**- En attendant, j'ai encore une folle furieuse à mes trousses...et qui est peut-être juste à côté, en ce moment même. Si ça se trouve, elle s'est même déjà enfuie et nous, on est là à ne rien faire !**

Je n'eus conscience d'avoir haussé le ton que quand mon frère grimaça. Je détestais cette situation. Penser qu'elle avait été proche de moi. Capable de m'atteindre physiquement. Je lui avais peut-être parlé, sans le savoir...

Personne n'aimait se sentir vulnérable et impuissant - je précise, au passage, que je n'ai aucun problème d'érection ! - et rester ici au lieu de partir à sa recherche était ce qu'il y avait de plus frustrant...après le cas Isabella Swan. Dieu merci, elle n'avait pas été mêlée à ce petit coup d'éclat de LG. Si ça avait été le cas, je ne sais pas...

**- Edward ! **s'exclama Emm' en m'attrapant par la nuque. **Hé ! Focus...**

Nos regards se rencontrèrent et la connexion s'établie.

**- ...On va régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute... **

Ce lien fraternel que nous avions, depuis tout petit, quand nous faisions les pires bêtises mais plus que tout, lorsqu'il s'agissait de se protéger ou se défendre.

**- ...Je te le promets. **

La certitude quasi tangible que, quoi qu'il arrive, l'un serait toujours présent pour l'autre.

Peu de personnes connaissaient cette facette de mon frère. La plupart ne s'arrêtait qu'à son perpétuel air jovial et sa façon d'amuser la galerie...Malgré tout, ils ne le sous-estimaient pas pour autant, sa carrure parlant pour lui. Il était capable de vous plier en deux en un battement de cœur. **Ç**a avait été un sacré avantage dans la cour de récré. !

Mais, du temps de sa scolarité ici, ce n'était pas sa bonne humeur ou sa force physique qui lui avait permis de diriger les Kappa Omega Psi...

**- Est-ce que tu as oublié tout ce que je t'ai appris !?**Lâcha Emmett en me secouant par le cou.

Le côté rationnel de mon cerveau savait exactement quelle était la démarche logique à entreprendre. Mais la partie totalement flippée ne demandait qu'à se ruer dans cette putain de salle et de...

**- Edward ! **s'écria mon frère en tentant de capter mon attention.

**- Je sais, je sais,** soupirai-je en m'éloignant. **On analyse les éléments concrets avant de se lancer à la poursuite d'une éventuelle piste. **

Il parut infiniment soulagé de voir que mes neurones fonctionnaient encore.

**- Emm', imprime-moi ces photos pendant que j'appelle Mosey.**

Je passai l'appel depuis le téléphone du bureau et mis le haut parleur. Les murs et la porte étaient totalement insonorisés, nous pouvions donc parler sans crainte d'être entendu.

**- Salut boss ! Alors, on traque qui ce soir ? **

Je vis Emmett me lancer un coup d'œil bizarre. J'ignorai mon frère et la réflexion de Mosey pour entrer directement dans le vif du sujet.

**- Pas le temps de plaisanter ! Dis-moi si tu as quelque chose sur le mail de Lady Gossip que tu m'as transféré.**

**- Impossible de le tracer comme tous les autres.**

Étant à la tête du développement informatique et de la maintenance électronique de Blackops, Moz avait un peu de mal à digérer le fait qu'une « petite pisseuse snobinarde qui colporte plus de merde qu'elle en chierait en une vie » - ses mots, pas les miens ! - le fasse tourner en bourrique.

**- Oublie le traçage. Il y a une série de cliché en pièce jointe, je veux que tu les passes à la loupe pour essayer d'en tirer un max d'indices.**

**- Déjà fait patron ! **annonça fièrement mon hacker de génie.

**- Déjà fait ?**

**- Je savais que ce serait nécessaire. Je veux dire, c'est la première chose que j'aurais fais moi aussi. Alors j'ai décidé de prendre de l'avance. **

Perché sur son bureau, Emm' eut un sourire victorieux. Je sentis le "je te l'avais dit" venir mais je le coupai dans son élan.

**- Dis-moi que tu as quelque chose !**

Mon ton oscillait entre la supplication et le désespoir, ce dont je n'étais pas particulièrement fier.

**- Je n'ai pas pu en tirer grand chose mais nous avons quand même une info...**

Ai-je oublié de dire que Mosey adorait se faire désirer ?

**- Crache le morceau ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?**

**- Vu que notre sujet se trouvait derrière l'objectif, je n'ai pu travailler que sur les reflets. Ceux des verres, des bouteilles ou des lampes... Vu l'environnement : lumière sombre, mouvement, foule compacte, ça n'a pas été facile de faire le tri. Cependant, je peux vous assurer d'une chose...**

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'après tout ce temps, nous ayons enfin une piste !

**- ...Lady Gossip est blonde !**

**. : .**

**POV BELLA**

Après avoir quitté Edward et Emmett, je partis directement vers les toilettes du bar. Passage obligé après notre petit intermède sexy de tout à l'heure.

Je trouvai la pièce vide et m'engouffrai dans l'une des deux cabines. Je tenais mon derrière aussi loin que possible de la cuvette lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir puis une paire d'escarpins claquer sur le sol carrelé. Je me dépêchai de finir pour aller retrouver Alice.

Une main sur la poignée, je poussai le bâtant mais sans résultat. Je secouai la porte une, deux fois mais elle refusait de s'ouvrir. Il faudrait que je touche quelques mots à Emmett sur l'état de son bar !

**- Excusez-moi, **lançai-je assez fort pour que la propriétaire des talons m'entende.

J'attendis mais personne ne répondit.

**- Je suis coincée. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider ? **

Entre temps, j'avais recommencé à maltraiter cette foutue porte qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Je poussai, tirai mais...

**-…S'il vous plait ?**

Clac... Clac... Clac...

Encore ce bruit de pas. Donc elle était encore là.

**- Hé ! Je vous entends ! **Fis-je remarquer.

Je soufflai d'exaspération. Ces californiennes étaient encore plus garces que ce que je croyais !

**- Très bien, je vais me débrouiller toute seule,**marmonnai-je en reculant pour prendre de l'élan.

A la première tentative, je manquai de me déboiter l'épaule. Je fusillai la porte récalcitrante des yeux. Mortifiée, je me rendis compte que je devrais appeler Edward à la rescousse si je n'arrivais pas à sortir. Je m'élançai une nouvelle fois et vis, horrifiée, le panneau de bois s'ouvrir devant moi. Je tentai de me rattraper à quelque chose mais acceptai finalement ma destinée. Je fus violemment projetée au sol mais mes années de maladresse me permirent d'amortir plus ou moins le choc.

Est-ce que cette guigne me lâcherait un jour… ?

J'inspectai mes genoux meurtris quand mes yeux tombèrent sur une paire de chaussures rouges. Juste là, sous mon nez. Je relevai la tête vivement pour découvrir l'identité de la pétasse qui…

**- C'est pas vrai...Lauren ?**

Mains sur les hanches, elle me contemplait, l'air satisfait.

**- C'est toi qui viens de faire ça !? Je te préviens…**

**- Tu te débrouilles très bien toute seule pour te fourrer dans les problèmes. **

Sale malade !

Je frottai mes paumes douloureuses en me demandant si je la claquais maintenant ou plus tard. Je tentai de me relever mais Lauren avança et se pencha sur moi, me forçant à rester au sol.

_Et puis quoi encore !?_

**- Ne t'approche pas de moi**, la menaçai-je en levant la main pour l'empêcher d'approcher encore.

**- Isabella…**

Elle ne paraissait pas prête à me sauter dessus mais sa mine était furieuse.

_Comme c'est nouveau !_

**- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, Lauren, mais je ne suis pas un de tes petits sous fifres que tu peux effrayer à ta guise.**

Lauren me considéra avant de se redresser. Elle s'écarta enfin et m'offrit finalement un visage neutre. Edward aussi avait cette capacité. Dissimuler ses émotions, même en pleine dispute. Moi, toute ma colère devait probablement se lire sur mon visage.

**- Je sais exactement ce que tu es en train de faire, **lança Lauren d'une voix pas si neutre que ça.

**- Ah oui...? **Demandai-je en me relevant tant bien que mal.

J'étais bonne pour avoir des bleus partout d'ici demain.

**- Je pourrais t'excuser, parce que tu viens d'arriver ici, **commença Lauren comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

Son ton se fit presque bienveillant lorsqu'elle continua.

**- Je devrais peut-être t'éclairer étant donné que tu ne sais pas encore comment ça fonctionne...**

_Mais qu'elle en vienne au fait !_

Si c'était pour me rabâcher les oreilles avec ses histoires de sororité, elle perdait son temps...

Je m'étais plantée devant elle, imitant sa position, mains sur les hanches avec l'air le plus déterminé possible.

**- Lauren soit tu me dis franchement ce que tu me reproches, soit tu bouges de mon chemin. **

Je fus surprise par le rire qui fusa d'entre ses lèvres.

**- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as mis son frère et sa garce de petite-amie dans ta poche, qu'Edward voudra de toi.**

Edward !? Bien sûr, j'aurais dû le voir venir !

Est-ce que nous étions vraiment si ...transparents !?

Au fil des semaines, j'avais commencé à ne plus très bien voir le pourquoi du "secret" de notre relation. Je suppose que le piège que Lauren venait de me tendre rendait les choses plus claires.

**- Ecoute Lauren...**

**- Non ! C'est toi qui va m'écouter, **_**Bella**_**. Au mieux, Edward s'amusera quelques semaines avec toi puis se lassera avant de passer à autre chose. Au pire, il te sautera lors d'une énième soirée arrosée et oubliera ton nom dix minutes plus tard. C'est ce qu'il a toujours fait. Tu n'es pas la première à essayer et tu ne seras sûrement pas la dernière. **

Je ne voulais pas écouter un traitre mot de ce qui sortait de la bouche de cette vipère. Mais je ne pouvais que m'identifier à ce qu'elle décrivait.

Edward et moi étions apparemment dans notre phase "amusement" mais, tôt ou tard, il se « lassera et passera à autre chose » comme Lauren l'avait si bien résumé.

C'était ce qui avait été convenu.

J'avais accepté.

Je savais que ça allait arriver.

Mais pas encore !

Pour le moment, Edward était à moi, malgré tout ce que cette salope manipulatrice pouvait dire.

**- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est toi qui m'as forcé à travailler avec Edward ! Je devrais te remercier pour ça ! C'est grâce à toi que nous sommes devenus amis.**

**- Amis !? Tu veux me faire croire que toi et Edward êtes amis !? **

Lauren éclate de rire.

**- Ma pauvre chérie, c'est ce qu'Edward t'a dit ? Qu'il souhaitait que vous restiez amis ? **

Elle semblait trouver ça particulièrement hilarant.

**- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si surprenant !?**

**- C'est une manière polie de te dire qu'il n'est pas intéressé ! **

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel. Il faudrait que je parle à ce Cullen là aussi au sujet de son comportement passé envers les femmes.

**- Bien que totalement inutile, merci infiniment pour cette mise au point. Si tu as fini, j'aimerais sortir d'ici. **

Comme par hasard, il n'y avait personne pour nous interrompre. Avec toute la bière qu'ils ingurgitaient, on pourrait penser que l'endroit serait pris d'assaut par des vessies pleines.

**- Il n'a peut-être aucune vue sur toi, mais je sais que, toi, tu crèves d'envie de l'avoir. Après tout, il est sublime, riche, intelligent...**

_Arrogant, manipulateur, caractériel...je continue ?_

**-...Et je parie que tu projettes de lui mettre le grappin dessus, n'est-ce pas Isabella ? Comme toutes celles qui lui collent aux basques.**

Là, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout clairement de la charité !

**- Moi, je crève d'avoir Edward ? **L'interrompis-je en riant franchement**. Et toi alors ? Tu crois que personne ne remarque ton manège. **

Lauren s'était figée.

Tiens, quelqu'un n'est pas prêt à entendre la vérité !

Malheureusement, en quelques mots, elle avait réussi à me mettre en rogne. J'envahis à mon tour son espace, tournant autour d'elle lentement avant de lui glisser à l'oreille :

**- Tu sais, les gens parlent….Il parait qu'il t'a baisé et qu'il s'est aussi lassé. Sauf que toi, **_**comme toutes celles qui lui collent aux basques**_**, tu continues à t'accrocher à lui. Mallory, je te trouve vraiment mal placée pour me faire la leçon alors que tu continues à te conduire comme une sangsue désespérée. **

Je passai près de cette peste pour sortir quand elle me saisit par l'épaule et me repoussa contre les lavabos. Surprise par cette attaque, je la laissai faire, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle puisse en venir aux mains. Edward était décidément un sujet très sensible...

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair et la douleur me sortit de ma stupeur. Je me dégageai d'une secousse et m'éloignai d'elle. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me faire malmener une seconde fois.

**- Alors quoi ? Tu es censée me faire peur ? Pour que je n'approche pas Edward ? Tu t'es prise pour sa ceinture de chasteté personnelle ?**

J'étais certaine de ne pas être la seule à qui elle avait fait le coup. Combien d'autres pauvres petites étudiantes énamourées avait-elle terrorisées ? J'allais la baffer jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde connaissance. J'allais le faire…Je vous jure que j'allais lui en mettre une.

**- Mais tu te prends pour qui !? Est-ce qu'Edward sait ce que tu fais ?**

Elle perdit quelque peu de son aplomb. Edward ne se doutait visiblement de rien.

**- Je me demande ce qu'il en penserait…**

Je refusai de reculer lorsqu'elle approcha encore et elle répliqua d'une voix pleine de venin.

**- N'essaie même pas de me menacer ! Tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi. Qui penses-tu qu'il croira ? Une parfaite inconnue ou son ex petite-amie ? Pour info, Edward et moi sommes restés ensemble pendant plus d'un an. On sortait ensemble, on couchait ensemble et on travaillait ensemble. Ton petit esprit stupide ne peut même pas imaginer ce que c'était. Le campus entier était à nos pieds, et il l'est toujours. **

Oh mais j'imaginais très bien ce que ça avait dû être. Tous les deux beaux, ambitieux, à la tête des deux confréries les plus importantes, Edward qui attirait les gens comme des aimants, Lauren et son sens aigüe de l'organisation...

**- Pourquoi vous êtes vous séparés si c'était tellement parfait ?**Demandai-je avec mesquinerie.

Je n'avais aucune envie de connaitre les détails de leur histoire mais je voulais quand même savoir ce qui m'attendait. C'était évident qu'il l'avait plaquée…comme il me plaquerait aussi, déduis-je, soudain déprimée.

**- Edward a voulu se concentrer sur ses études. Oui, c'est lui qui a rompu mais avant que tu ne jubiles, sache que nous sommes toujours aussi proches qu'avant.**

Elle me dévisagea pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire. Elle me détailla de haut en bas, évaluant sans doute mes chances de lui faire de l'ombre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vit, mais cela ne sembla pas l'inquiéter outre mesure.

Lauren se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de moi pour susurrer presque joyeusement :

**- Je t'aurais prévenu...**

Après son…avertissement, Lauren quitta les toilettes, me laissant haletante et le corps douloureusement tendu. En plus de la douleur qui irradiait de mes épaules, mes mains et mes genoux, la vision d'Edward et Lauren en couple me donnait des sueurs froides.

Ces révélations m'avait remuée, plus que je ne le pensais. Ils étaient restés ensemble pendant plusieurs mois d'affilé. Rien à voir avec l'histoire d'un soir que j'avais imaginé. Oh seigneur...comment avait-il pu rester autant de temps avec une peste pareille ! Si c'était ça son type de fille, je ne voyais pas ce qu'on faisait encore ensemble, lui et moi.

Une année entière...J'essayai de me projeter dans l'avenir, de me visualiser avec Edward, dans un an...Peut-être serions nous déjà séparés, ou au contraire formerions nous un vrai couple. En tout cas, il était hors de question que cette histoire de sex friends dure tout ce temps.

**- Et bien ! Ce fut…instructif,** me dis-je à moi-même en passant mes mains sous le robinet d'eau.

Je remis quelques mèches en place et décidai que j'avais assez trainé dans cet endroit. La voix d'Edward me parvint dès que j'entrouvris la porte des toilettes. Je préférai rester dissimulée le temps que le couloir se dégage. Pas de doute, Lauren péterait un câble si elle nous surprenait ensemble maintenant.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je jetai un œil à travers l'ouverture. Il était en pleine conversation avec quelqu'un. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaitre Alec Volturi himself. Je savais que Jane et Edward se côtoyaient mais je fus étonnée de voir ces deux là ensemble. J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter… Je tendis l'oreille du mieux que je pus mais n'arrivai à entendre que quelques brides de phrases.

**- …pas vraiment non…**, disait le rivale d'Alice

**- ...effort…important…juste à côté de vous ?**

Edward était tendu si je me fiais à la main qui ne cessait de fourrager dans ses cheveux.

**- …groupe de filles…suspect…**

**-…portable ? Ou un appareil photo ? **Insistait Edward.

Leur discussion me parvint plus clairement quand le volume de la musique baissa.

**- Il n'y avait que ça Edward ! Tout le monde en a profité pour prendre des photos ! Moi-même, j'en ai fait un bon paquet.**

**- Et pour ces filles, tu n'as rien remarqué de suspect ? Aucun comportement étrange ?**

**- Désolé non, je demanderais à ma sœur mais …**

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un riff de guitare mais l'expression maussade d'Edward m'indiqua qu'il n'avait pas eu les renseignements qu'il souhait. Finalement, ils se…Wait ! What ?...Ils se donnèrent l'accolade - !? - avant de se séparer. Je me pressai rapidement contre le mur quand Alec passa près de la porte entrouverte.

**- Ah ! Au fait, ça tient toujours pour demain ? **demanda ce dernier.

**- Toujours ! Demain, 20h, à la maison. **

Alec serait à l'appartement demain soir !? Mais pourquoi faire ? Est-ce que Jasper serait là ? Est-ce qu'Edward jouait les entremetteurs pour son frère et lui ? S'il vous plait, tout sauf ça ! Si Alice l'apprenait, je la retrouverais à coup sûr dans son placard à chaussures, pendue au bout de son écharpe Chanel préférée.

**- Personne ne t'a dis que c'était mal élevé d'écouter aux portes !? **

**- Ah ! …Bon sang, Edward, tu m'as fait peur !** M'exclamai-je en m'affaissant sur le mur.

Edward était apparu devant moi comme par enchantement. Il me dominait de sa haute taille, bras croisés sur son torse, le regarde réprobateur.

**- Je t'ai laissé i peine quelques minutes et te voilà déjà en train de jouer les espionnes.**

**- Je n'espionnais pas ! Je voulais juste me faire discrète.**

**- Discrète ? Voyons voir…Il fallait y penser avant de mettre cette chose…**

Il avança une main et traça la bordure de mon bustier du bout des doigts.

**-…et celle-là…,** ajouta-t-il en passant de mon haut à ma jupe pour caresser doucement le tissu blanc.

Son attitude légère contrastait avec l'air préoccupé qu'il avait deux minutes plus tôt. Je suspectais Edward de vouloir détourner mon attention de ce que j'avais pu entendre mais je n'avais pas l'intention de le questionner.

_Ben voyons ! Comme si c'était possible !?_

En tout cas, pas maintenant ! Pas ici, avec des oreilles qui trainaient sûrement partout.

**- Il faut que tu…**

Je fus interrompue par ses lèvres avides et gourmandes sur les miennes. Juste quelques secondes qui me laissèrent à bout de souffle. Il me laissa me dégager de son étreinte en souriant. Le fameux sourire qui disait « je sais exactement l'effet que je te fais »…

**- Ceci n'était pas nécessaire, je ne comptais pas te harceler sur ça,** fis-je valoir ironiquement en pointant la porte. **Alec et toi…**

**- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour ça. J'en avais juste envie…**

**- Oh…heu…**

Allez répondre à ça !

« Moi aussi » ? Il le savait déjà ! Je préférai lui rendre la pareille, lentement, sensuellement et avec au moins autant d'enthousiasme.

_Lauren peut clairement aller se faire voir…_

Je le quittai mais à regret parce qu'une fois retournés dans la foule, la comédie reprendrait. J'aimais l'observer interagir avec les autres, voir s'il se comportait différemment avec eux qu'avec moi. Mais rien ne valait les moments que nous partagions tout les deux, seuls, nus….Ok, là, je m'égare…

**- Bella ?**

Je m'apprêtai à ouvrir la porte.

**- Si jamais Lauren t'emmerde, ne te laisse pas faire, ok ?**

Je le regardai sans réagir. Soit ce mec avait piqué la boule de cristal de Cataleìa soit il avait un très bon sens de l'observation.

**- Je suis une dure à cuir ! Tu devrais plutôt surveiller tes arrières ! **

Il fit une drôle de tête. Peut être qu'il savait déjà que Lauren déconnait dans son dos.

**- A tout à l'heure, **_**mon ami**_** ! **Le saluai-je en riant.

Je lançai un baiser dans sa direction et partis avant de faire une bêtise.

**. : .**

(_Soundtrack : Keep it cool_, US Royalty)

Vers 4h du matin, le bar était enfin vidé. Ne restait plus que la bande habituelle, les potes d'Edward en plus. Et quels potes ! Mes yeux ne savaient plus où se poser. Je connaissais déjà Julian avec qui j'avais travaillé pour la soirée d'Halloween et Peter, depuis mon non-rendez-vous avec Jacob. Et les autres...tous plus différents les uns que les autres mais ayant un élément commun : un sex-appeal absolument fascinant. Cette fraternité devait sélectionner ses membres sur catalogue...

Edward ne s'était pas donné la peine de faire les présentations donc je n'avais pas encore fait connaissance avec eux. Ce que je regrettais…J'étais certaine qu'il m'avait volontairement tenu hors de la portée de ces canons. Il faut dire que les regards émerveillés que je leur aie lancé ne lui avait pas échappé !

Depuis mon point d'observation – derrière le bar – je pouvais tous les contempler à loisirs. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Cameron me demande pour la centième fois de me concentrer sur ce que je faisais. Comme si le fait que je sois concentrée ou pas changerait quelque chose !

**- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?**

Heu….

- **Mettre les liquides les plus denses en premier pour ne pas que les couleurs se mélangent ?**

**- C'était il y a dix minutes ça ! **

Au lieu d'être exaspéré, il paraissait…je ne sais pas… attendri. J'aurais pu lui balancer son cocktail à la figure qu'il aurait continué à me sourire de la même manière. On n'était pas encore au stade où je devais mettre les points sur les « i » mais je n'étais pas très à l'aise non plus. Surtout quand Edward se trouvait de l'autre coté du bar à discuter avec Julian.

**- Puisque les mélanges t'ennuient, on va passer à la partie amusante** ! S'enthousiasma le barman. **Tiens ça et entraine-toi.**

Il me fourra une bouteille en bois dans les mains. Mes yeux firent l'aller-retour entre l'objet et celui qui me l'avait donné.

**- Et je suis censé… ?**

**- …jongler avec !** S'exclama-t-il comme si j'étais supposée deviner.

_Et tu comptais faire quoi d'autre ? Lui servir du jus de bois ?_

Face à mon regard perplexe, Cameron saisit une vraie bouteille en verre et la fit voltiger dans tous les sens…sans la faire tomber une fois !

**- Tu es sûr que c'est une très bonne idée…, **rigola Edward depuis son tabouret.

Julian l'avait quitté et toute son attention était tournée vers nous. Je croisai son regard lumineux, amusé et plein de taquinerie. En fait, il semblait se retenir de rire…Ça l'amusait !? Voir Cameron me draguer l'amusait !

Je ne savais pas si je devais être soulagée ou vexée. Rien à voir avec son attitude envers Jacob. Il ne semblait même pas remarquer que Cameron me touchait plus qu'il ne devrait. Je fus un peu dépitée face à ce constat.

**- Je suis certain que ma jolie Bella se débrouillera comme une chef.**

**- Je n'en doute pas une seconde….**

_Ma jolie Bella…_ ? Et depuis quand étais-je sa jolie Bella ?

Je remarquai que le regard de Cam était posé sur Edward mais que ce dernier me regardait, moi.

_Qui d'autre sentait l'embrouille venir ?_

Ben on est deux !

**- Cameron,** l'appelai-je pour faire diversion. **Tu me fais ton truc de ninja encore une fois.**

**- Attends, je vais te montrer.**

Et là, sans que je ne m'y attende, il passa derrière moi et me prit dans ses bras….Bon, il ne me prit pas vraiment dans ses bras, c'est que ça y ressemblait beaucoup. Son torse était quasiment glué à mon dos et ses main caressèrent mes bras avant de se poser sur mes avant-bras.

Stupéfaite, je restai immobile ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

**- Ça fonctionne comme une choré mais uniquement avec les bras…**m'expliquait-il en imprimant un mouvement sur les miens.

Pendant une seconde je me demandai s'il était sérieux. Est-ce que c'était un moyen de flirter avec moi ? Je levai brusquement les yeux vers Edward en appréhendant sa réaction.

**- Ok Cam, je crois qu'elle a compris là,** fit remarquer Edward en martelant la surface en bois du bout des doigts.

Tiens, monsieur semblait de moins en moins amusé, si je me fiais au regard de propriétaire qu'il posait sur moi.

**- Je ne crois pas que ce soit à toi d'en juger, n'est-ce pas Bella ?**

Tous les deux me regardaient…ou plutôt, se défiaient du regard.

**- Heu…je…**

Est-ce qu'il fallait vraiment que je choisisse entre ces deux gosses ? Cameron qui était à deux doigts de me pisser dessus pour marquer son territoire et Edward qui en profitait pour me mettre en boite sans aucun scrupule...

**- Cameron, tu es un super prof, merci, je pense que je suis prête à essayer. **

C'est bon ? Tout le monde est content, là ?

Il s'écarta de moi à contre cœur.

Ma fausse bouteille en main, je fis un essai qui se révéla plutôt concluant. Elle tourna dans le vide avant que je ne la rattrape …habilement ! Et ce n'était pas un adjectif que j'utilisais souvent me concernant.

Les choses se gâtèrent vite lorsque je passai de la main droite à la main gauche. Horrifiée, je vis la bouteille s'envoler de mes mains et foncer droit sur Edward, en face de moi. Ce dernier s'écarta juste à temps pour ne pas se la prendre dans le front.

**- Wow, tu l'entraines à estropier les clients ou quoi ?** lança-il à l'adresse de Cameron.

**- Pardon ! Je suis désolée ! **

C'était mon lot quotidien…Il y avait neuf chances sur dix pour que je l'envoie à l'hôpital avant la fin de notre relation.

**- Pour la sécurité de tous, je pense que Bella devrait plutôt passer de mon coté du bar, **déclara solennellement Edward en tapotant le tabouret à sa gauche.

**- Doucement Cullen, je sais que tu les charmes toutes mais je l'ai vu en premier ok ?**

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, me contentant de lever les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

**- Pas de problème, je te la laisse ! De toute façon, c'est un danger ambulant cette fille ! Bon courage avec elle ! **

Et il éclata de rire.

Je lui lançai le chiffon que j'avais en main à la tête.

**- Fais gaffe toi**, soufflai-je à mon soi-disant amant secret. **Et toi, ne te fais pas d'idée,** prévins-je Cameron en me retournant vers lui. **Je ne suis pas ici pour flirter !**

Lorsqu'Emmett offrit une tournée générale, tout le monde se rapprocha sans se faire prier. Ils étaient tous en train de rigoler, de se charrier, de ...flirter outrageusement..! Si Edward et moi essayions de rester discret, Alice et Jasper ne se donnait pas cette peine. C'était bien la main d'Alice sur le bras de son professeur de compta !? Ce dernier ne se rendait visiblement pas compte du regard, totalement émerveillé, que ma meilleure amie posait sur lui. Pouvait-il être aussi naïf ?

**- Bella, ça va ?** demanda le barman.

Edward aussi fronçait les sourcils dans ma direction. Je le rassurai d'un regard, me promettant de le questionner plus tard sur son frère.

**- Ecoutez tout le monde**, s'écria Emmett à côté de moi, **voilà Bella, la colocataire sexy de ma rosie, qui s'occupera des commandes…**

Quoi !? Non ! Pourquoi !? Mais….Grrrrrr…

Une dizaine de paires d'yeux se focalisèrent sur nous et je n'eus qu'une envie, me cacher derrière sa grande stature. Mon air affolé sembla beaucoup amuser mon professeur de cocktails, Alice se couvrit les yeux de peur et Rose se frotta diaboliquement les mains. Edward fut le seul à manifester un minimum de compassion. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui passa la première commande. Une corona : facile, il suffisait de la piocher dans la glace et la décapsuler. Malheureusement, tout le monde n'eut pas sa grandeur d'âme. Vinrent les whiskies, Cosmo, Blue Shark, Hurrican et autres cocktails aux noms bizarres.

Jugeant que je pouvais me débrouiller seule, Cameron m'avait laissée seule mais plus ça allait, plus les commandes se compliquaient. Mes mains étaient maintenant pleines d'alcools en tous genres et de sirop et la surface autrefois propre et sèche du bar était inondée et couverte de rondelles de fruits et d'olives. Dernière servie, Rosalie regarda son Screaming Orgasm d'un air craintif mais ne fit aucun commentaire !

Je m'essuyai les mains en regardant tout le monde boire et fus satisfaite de constater que personne ne tombait raide mort au sol à la première gorgée. Ou alors, les effets secondaires de l'empoisonnement viendraient plus tard…

**- Bravo ! Tu peux commencer ton service dès demain soir !** s'exclama Edward en commandant une deuxième bière.

**- Je ne crois pas que ce soit mon truc.**

**- Ça aurait pu être pire…**

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que mon coude heurta une bouteille de téquila qui finit sa course en milles morceaux sur le plancher.

**- …ou pas ! **

Je me baissai rapidement pour nettoyer, ignorant les applaudissements et sifflements moqueurs qui résonnaient de l'autre coté du bar. Je rassemblai tant bien que mal les gros morceaux pour les…

**- Aïe ! Merde ! **

Je venais de m'ouvrir la paume de la main avec un bris de verre. Bien sûr. Parce que c'est toujours ce qui m'arrive.

**- Bella !? Ça va ? **

Je vis Edward penché par dessus le bar.

**- Me suis coupée…**

Depuis le sol, je lui montrai ma paume qui devait dégouliner de sang. Je le sentais, chaud et visqueux…

Ne pas regarder.

**- Oui, oui, je...je...**

Ne surtout pas regarder.

**- Merde...**

J'observai le liquide rouge vif s'échapper de mon corps avec une fascination morbide. Je savais ce qui allait suivre et malgré cela, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à détourner les yeux.

Toujours les mêmes sensations.

**- Bella ?**

Mon pouls et ma respiration ralentissaient déjà.

**- Bella ! **

Mon corps était de plus en plus faible.

**- Isabella regarde moi ! **

Ma vue s'obscurcissait.

Tout d'un coup, l'univers écarlate dans lequel je baignais disparut, remplacé par un océan de verdure.

**- Edward...?**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? **demanda une voix quelque part au dessus de moi.

**- Hématophobie aigüe avec, à première vue, un début de malaise vagal.**

Ses mains palpèrent mon corps faisant mon cœur repartir à un rythme effréné.

**- Héma quoi ? **

Je clignai des yeux et les levai, uniquement pour constater que tout le monde me regardait par dessus le bar.

**- Elle fait une syncope à la moindre petite goutte de sang qu'elle voit, **expliqua ma meilleure amie à Emmett.

Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'Alice ne paniquait plus à cause de ça.

J'essayai de me relever mais Edward m'en empêcha.

**- Je vais bien !** Protestai-je en rougissant. **Le spectacle est terminé** **! **

Je me redressai et les fixai jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent à leurs occupations.

**- C'est bon, les gars, je m'en occupe. Peut-être que tu devrais rester allongée encore un peu.**

Il replaça une mèche derrière mon oreille, toucha mon front, ma joue et enfin, plaça une main sur mon cou.

**- Ton cœur bat trop vite, tu es sûre que ça va ? **

Assis tous les deux sur le plancher du bar, personne ne nous prêtait attention. Je préférai éviter de lui dire que c'était généralement un des effets de sa proximité.

**- Oui Dr Cullen, j'ai l'habitude de ...ce truc ! Un verre d'eau et ce sera oublié.**

Ledit verre apparu devant moi en une fraction de seconde.

**- Merci, **murmurai-je, reconnaissante, avant de boire.

Pendant toute la procédure, Edward ne me lâcha pas du regard. L'inquiétude avait disparu au profit d'une attention toute médicale.

L'eau m'avait fait du bien mais je me sentais toujours un peu faible. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, fermer les yeux et me serrer contre lui.

Du coin de l'œil, je lorgnai vers ma main, m'attendant à refaire une crise mais je trouvai celle-ci bien enroulée dans une serviette en tissus.

**- Ça arrive souvent ? **me demanda-t-il en saisissant ma main blessée pour jouer avec mes doigts.

**- J'essaie de faire attention…**

**- Et tu tombes dans les pommes à chaque fois ? J'ai déjà eu des cas où les personnes s'évanouissaient à la vue du sang, mais ça reste un pourcentage très faible d'individus. Ça ne va généralement pas jusque là.**

**- C'est tout moi ça ! Je fais surement partie des un pourcent de malchanceux…**

**- Mais ça doit être l'enfer pour ton cycle menstruel.**

Je lui fis les gros yeux.

**- Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de **_**ça**_** !?**

**- Je suis en médecine Bella ! C'est normal que ton cas m'intrigue. C'est de la simple curiosité médicale.**

**- Depuis quand suis-je devenue un cas !?**

**- Tu n'es pas **_**seulement**_** un cas.  
**  
Il attendait visiblement une réponse. Ne voyait-il pas que parler de mes menstruations avec le premier mec venu me mettait mal à l'aise. Enfin, il n'était pas vraiment le premier mec venu mais…arrggh… Ça me mettait un peu mal à l'aise. J'étais certaine qu'il le savait et qu'il le faisait exprès. De l'Edward tout craché. Je l'aurais volontiers envoyé bouler mais sa curiosité semblait réelle.

**- Disons que cet implant,** commençai-je en montrant mon bras, **a de nombreux avantages.**

**- Pas de cycle ?**

Je secouai la tête.

**- Jamais !?**

**- Nope !**

**- Héhé...**

**- Edward !?**Le grondai-je alors qu'un énorme sourire barrait sa figure.

Dans sa tête d'obsédé, ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose : du sexe trente jours sur trente ! Sans l'excuse de la semaine d'indisposition…

Je levai les yeux au ciel. On aurait dit Emmett à ce moment là !

**- Aide-moi à me relever, **_**you dirty boy**_** !**

Une fois sur pied, nous nous installâmes à une table pour qu'Edward puisse me soigner correctement. Ses gestes étaient rapides et précis et je me pris à l'imaginer lorsqu'il était en blouse blanche au centre médical… Il me prévint avant de désinfecter ma plaie mais l'habitude faisait que je ne clignai même pas des yeux face à la brûlure du liquide. Comme je lui avais dis, j'étais une dure à cuir…

_Prends-toi une balle sans cligner des yeux et là, on parlera de dure à cuir ! _

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à venir nous rejoindre, me posant des questions sur « mon truc bizarre avec le sang »… Nous restâmes à boire et discuter jusqu'à ce que l'équipe de nettoyage arrive. Quand tout le monde se sépara, je regrettai de ne pas pouvoir rentrer avec mon homme et me glisser dans ses bras. Au lieu de ça, je rentrai sagement avec Rose, non sans avoir lancé un « appelle-moi » discret à Edward.

**. : .**

(_Soundtrack : I'll Take The Bullet_, S . O . Stereo)

**- PUTAIN DE...! **Criai-je après qu'une autre bande de cire ait ravagé ma peau.

**- Mademoiselle ! Vous allez faire peur aux autres clientes ! **Me réprimanda l'esthéticienne en étalant une généreuse couche de cire sur ma minette désormais traumatisée.

Les genoux repliés contre ma poitrine, je pouvais admirer à loisir le vernis à ongle jaune vif de mes orteils. Je vous passerais les détails mais très peu de personnes m'avaient vu dans cette position, à demi nue de surcroit !

Je maudis Rosalie pour la trente-sixième fois de la journée. Elle m'avait trainé au sauna, puis au hammam, elle avait ordonné que je me fasse gommer le corps à grand coup de gant rugueux pour enfin me jeter dans les griffes de cette esthéticienne.

A Port Angeles, le centre de beauté où Alice et moi allions était loin de ressembler à celui-ci, tout droit sorti des milles et une nuit. Entre la décoration orientale et les senteurs exotiques et le clapotis des fontaines, j'aurais dû me sentir détendue et sereine. Mais je n'étais pas ici avec ma meilleure amie. Je me trouvais avec ma chipie de colocataire et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de psychoter. Pourquoi avait-elle voulu que je vienne avec elle !?

Lorsqu'Assia me demanda de me mettre à genoux sur la « table d'opération », sa voix autoritaire me dissuada de protester.

_Là, on a définitivement touché le fond..._

Elle atteignit des zones quasi inaccessibles pour moi ou même pour le commun des mortels. Je hurlai de plus belle tant ma peau était sensible à ces endroits. Lorsqu'il ne me resta plus aucun poil nulle part, elle me talqua comme un bébé et m'autorisa à quitter la salle de torture.

Je m'enroulai dans un peignoir confortable et pris le couloir en sens inverse. Je débouchai sur une grande pièce aux allures d'oasis exotique. Je découvris Rosalie installée sur une large banquette aux reflets chatoyants. Le grand espace aux mosaïques multicolores était percé de larges fenêtres et possédaient plusieurs fontaines qui rafraichissait agréablement l'air. Heureusement d'ailleurs parce que l'odeur entêtante de l'encens commençait à me rendre vaguement nauséeuse.

Je me laissai tomber à côté de Rose manquant de faire tomber la petite théière posée près d'elle. Sur la table basse devant nous se trouvait un assortiment de pâtisseries toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres.

Après quelques minutes de silence, je constatai qu'elle ne faisait rien pour démarrer la conversation.

**- Vous avez des projets pour Thanksgiving ? C'est dans deux semaines…**

**- Non pas vraiment…**

**- Moi non plus….**

…..Bon.

**- Mais j'ai prévu de retourner voir mon père pour Noël. Et ma mère fera probablement une crise…Tu comptes retourner passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec tes parents ou tu restes ici ?**

Je me rappelai vaguement l'avoir entendu dire qu'elle était originaire de la côte Est.

**- Je passerai les fêtes ici,**répondit-elle laconiquement.

Aller Rose, il faut que tu y mettes un peu du tiens aussi !

**- Tes parents viennent te rejoindre à L.A ?**  
**  
- Mes parents sont morts, il y a quelques années de ça.**

Je fus sidérée par la désinvolture avec laquelle elle me fit cet aveu.

**- Oh, je...je suis désolée Rose, je ne savais pas.**

Elle détourna la tête et pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais, elle sembla mal à l'aise. Malgré ses airs bravaches, cette disparition semblait toujours l'affecter. J'eus un élan de compassion, aussi vif qu'inattendu envers elle.

Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer ma vie sans Charlie ou Renée.

Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir face à cette révélation, je choisis d'alléger l'atmosphère.

-** Tu sais que j'ai jeté une malédiction sur toi et tous tes enfants !? **Marmonnai-je, la bouche pleine de pâte d'amande. **Mon entrejambe est totalement anesthésié ! **

Elle me regarda comme si tout espoir était perdu pour moi.

**- Allons, ce n'était pas si terrible et dis toi que tu feras un heureux.**

C'était la principale raison pour laquelle j'avais accepté - ok, l'unique raison, soyons honnête. Et cette demi-heure de souffrance me fit prendre conscience de quelque chose : Je n'aimais pas assez Edward pour m'infliger ça tous les mois.

_No. Fucking. Way._

**- Depuis quand tu te soucies du bonheur d'Edward, surtout à ce niveau là !? **

Elle me fixa quelques secondes sans rien dire.

**- Vas-tu me donner la vraie raison de ma présence ici ?** **Rosalie !**

**- Apparemment, je perds la main, **soupira-t-elle en rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds par dessus son épaule.

Au moins maintenant, je savais que cet après midi n'avait rien à voir avec l'envie de tisser des liens avec moi. J'aurais dû être vexée mais bizarrement, je ne ressentis que du soulagement. Je pouvais enfin arrêter de me torturer l'esprit à découvrir quel plan secret elle mijotait.

**- C'est Edward qui t'as demandé de faire amie-amie avec moi !? **

Ça, j'en doutais fort mais c'était la seule explication logique.

**- Non.**

**- Alors quoi ? **

Elle prit soin de me verser une tasse de thé à la menthe avant de répondre. Elle tentait de gagner du temps, visiblement... Je la prévins que je ne céderais pas et qu'elle finirait par cracher le morceau tôt ou tard.

**- Très bien ! C'est Emmett qui m'envoie.**

**- Emmett !? **Répétai-je, m'étouffant presque avec le liquide bouillant. **Qu'est-ce que...? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il …? Il veut savoir si mes intentions envers son frère sont honorables !?**Pouffais-je.

Rose partit d'un rire qui sembla ricocher contre les parois sculptées de la pièce.

**- Reste-t-il encore une quelconque vertu à sauver, Bella ? **Ironisa-t-elle en me lançant une œillade entendue.** Non, c'est plus...complexe. Je n'étais pas censée te présenter ça de cette manière.**

**- Qu'est-ce que ton petit-ami a encore inventé ?! **

**- Tu me parais être une fille intelligente, la plupart du temps en tout cas, alors je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Toi et Edward, ça fait plus d'un mois que ça dure et à vous voir ensemble, ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter.**

Une douce chaleur rayonna dans ma poitrine en entendant ces mots. Malgré tout, je ne devais pas prendre mes désirs pour des réalités.

**- Ne va pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit. On ne s'est fait aucune promesse et tu es bien placée pour savoir dans quelle situation on se trouve, lui et moi. **

**- C'est justement le fond du problème ! **

Hein ?

Elle croisa les bras et s'adossa à la banquette.

**- Tu penses que ça peut devenir sérieux ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je ne suis pas dans sa tête – ou dans son cœur – pour le deviner. **

Malheureusement…

**- De toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde tous les deux !**

**- ****Ç****a me regarde à partir du moment où Edward me vire de ma chambre, au beau milieu de la nuit, parce qu'il a besoin de te passer un savon. **

**- Il a fait quoi...? **

Maudit Cullen !

**- Désolée pour ça Rose, il avait complètement pété un câble à cause de Jacob, **expliquai-je avec une grimace contrite.

**- Ne dit pas qu'on ne t'avait pas prévenu ! **

**- Mais il n'était pas censé nous surprendre ! J'ai choisi un coin paumé exprès, tu te rappelles !**

**- Il t'aurait retrouvé même si tu t'étais cachée dans le fin fond de Tombouctou ! **

**- Il est très fort mais pas à se point, faut pas exagérer.**

J'étais loin de me douter qu'elle faisait partie des groupies totalement shootées à Edward, celles qui pensaient qu'il était une sorte de demi-dieu omnipotent.

Rosalie me dévisagea comme si j'étais la dernière des ignorantes.

**- BlackOps lui donne accès à des ressources que tu ne peux même pas imaginer alors te retrouver sur le campus, piece of cake Bella ! **

**- Black...Ops..? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

Ça sonnait très mission impossible ce truc…

**- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler.**

Je me redressai sur le sofa pour lui faire face.

**- Rosalie Hale ! Tu te fous de moi là !? Soit tu en as trop dit, soit pas assez ! Dans les deux cas, accouche ! **

**- Si tu veux en savoir plus, demande à ton mec ! Je ne laisserais pas cette bande de gamins s'en prendre au mien parce que j'aurais lâché le morceau. **

Je me ré-adossai à la banquette, découragée.

Je ne comprenais pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle était en train de me dire.

**- Rose, je t'en conjure. Dis-moi ce qui se passe sinon je te promets de faire de ta vie un véritable enfer.**

Elle éclata de rire face à ma menace.

**- Et comment comptes-tu faire ça ? **Me défia-t-elle.

**- Tu as l'air d'oublier qu'on vit ensemble...**

Elle médita ces paroles quelques secondes avant de grimacer. Elle grogna, souffla, protesta mais se décida finalement à parler.

**- Pour résumer, Edward est à la tête de BlackOps, une organisation qui collecte des renseignements sur tout et tout le monde sur ce campus.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- C'est Emmett qui en était responsable du temps où il faisait parti des Kappa Omega Psi et quand Edward est arrivé, il a repris les choses en main. Je ne sais pas comment ils se débrouillent ni d'où ils tirent ces informations mais ils en ont, et beaucoup.**

Je ne pouvais rien faire à part la fixer les yeux ronds pendant que j'assimilais les informations.

Je repensai à Alice et ses délires d'agent secret, de CIA,...

**- C'est sûrement comme ça qu'il t'a retrouvé ! **

**- Putain...**

J'étais soufflée. Ce qu'elle me racontait était...totalement invraisemblable. Digne d'une série télévisée. Ce genre de chose n'existait pas dans la vraie vie...

Mon cerveau se mit à tourner à toute vitesse. Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient plus ou moins mais il me manquait une information, quelque chose que Rosalie avait dit...

**- Si je te suis bien, la fraternité d'Edward récolte des informations sur tout le monde et Edward est celui qui dirige toute la combine. Mais...**

Et soudain, cela fit tilt dans mon esprit.

**- Oh le petit salopard...C'était lui ! Depuis le début ! Je ne peux pas y croire ! **M'écriai-je, attirant l'attention sur nous.

**- Depuis le début ? Tu m'expliques ?**

C'était au tour de Rose de froncer les sourcils.

**- Je jour où on s'est rencontré, Edward et moi avons...- **raconter cette partie n'est pas vraiment nécessaire !** - bref, j'ai eu besoin de le retrouver et Angie m'a donné un numéro à appeler pour ...des «renseignements». **

Tout ça devenait parfaitement limpide.

**- C'est eux, en fait. J'ai appelé BlackOps et c'est comme ça qu'Edward m'a retrouvé le soir même ! **

**- Pas de doute là-dessus… **

_« __Je ne laisserais pas cette bande de gamins s'en prendre au mien parce que j'aurais lâché le morceau »_

**- Non... ! Non, non, non….**

**- Quoi Bella ?**

Non, Edward n'avait pas fait ça...Dites-moi qu'il n'avait pas fait ça !

**- Rosalie...Est-ce que...**

Je n'arrivais même pas à formuler cette découverte.

**- Les blessures de Benjamin, le petit-ami d'Angie, c'est à cause de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Son œil au beurre noir ! C'est parce qu'Angela m'a donnée leur numéro donc ils se sont vengés sur Ben. **

Elle me laissa cogiter sans rien dire mais son expression indiquait clairement que j'avais mis dans le mille.

Le choc passé, je repensai à Angela. Son inquiétude, sa colère et Ben qui persistait à éluder ses questions. Cette histoire avait mis un tel bordel dans leur couple que je sentis la colère m'envahir. Colère contre ce BlackOps machin mais surtout contre moi.

J'étais à l'origine de ça...

C'était malheureusement trop tard pour arranger les choses.

Je me retrouvais face à un dilemme de taille parce que cette vérité ne me concernait pas uniquement. Edward, Ben, Rose, Emmett…tous étaient impliqués.

Si Angela apprenait l'origine du coquard de Benjamin, ça empirerait ses relations avec Edward - si c'était encore possible. D'un autre coté, en connaissant la vérité sans la lui révéler, je la trahissais, en quelque sorte. Dans tous les cas, une sérieuse discussion avec Edward s'imposait…et dans les plus brefs délais !

* * *

**...Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi de tout ça ? mouhahahaha**

**Malheureusement, je dois vous quitter rapidement, Mickey m'appelle LOL**

**On se retrouve très vite pour le chapitre 15 ^^ **

**Je vous adore.**

**Khassidy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut à tous ! Voici le Chapitre 15 avec un peu d'avance ^^**

**Ne vous y habituez pas, les vacances sont terminées et je boss plus que jamais.**

**Merci pour les reviews, mises en alerte et favoris. ****J'ai bon espoir de passer la barre des 500 reviews cette fois :P**

**Thanks à ma superbêta Joeymalia42 et à toutes celles que je ne nomme pas ! Je vous adore mes chéries. **

**Trève de blabla, place à la confrontation...mouhahahahah !**

. : .

Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:

**Laurie** : Merci à toi ! Lol Oui LG est blonde mais j'ai juste envie de dire que la perruque est une invention très utile…Moi, je dis ça…Bisous !

**Marine** : Marine, ta review m'a éclaté MDR J'adore ton enthousiasme (Je pense que ton vin rosé y est pour beaucoup XD ) Je suis contente d'avoir "égaillé ton aprèm" lol Gros bisou à toi

**Canada02** : Merci merci Canada02 ^^ Tu as bien "senti" lol Le règlement de comptes est là !

**Joy** : Moi je suis cruelle !? MDR Oui ok j'avoue :p Je te fais plein de bisou et profite bien de ce chapitre ;)

**Ela** : LOL Ela, tu n'es pas la seule :p Mmmm Damon… XD Gros bisou ma belle.

**Lyfvynn** : La voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

. : .

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**\(^o^)/ Bonne Lecture ! \(^o^)/**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

_(__Soundtrack__ : The Spectator_, The Bravery)

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand je quittai Rosalie devant le salon de beauté. Elle me fit promettre de ne pas mentionner son nom quand je parlerais à Edward et partit en me souhaitant bonne chance. Son ton était plus moqueur que compatissant mais le contraire m'aurait étonné. On parlait de Rose là.

Un rapide coup de fil m'apprit qu'Edward était chez les Kappa Omega Psi. Apparemment, il y restait jusqu'au lendemain mais il m'informa gentiment qu'on pouvait se voir après. « Après ». Traduction, « je ne veux pas te voir roder autour de ma résidence ». Je pouvais me tromper mais le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas invité rendait la chose plutôt claire.

Malheureusement pour lui, c'était justement ma prochaine destination.

Il me fallut prendre la navette pour y arriver mais je me trouvais finalement devant le fief des KOPs. Depuis le trottoir, on entendait la musique et les splashs provenant de la piscine, à l'arrière de la maison. Pendant un instant, je me demandai si je ne devrais pas me faufiler discrètement par le jardin au lieu de frapper à la porte d'entrée. Mais d'un autre côté, je n'avais rien à me reprocher. C'était Edward et toute sa bande de tyrans qui étaient en faute !

Debout derrière la double porte, j'entendis la sonnette carillonner dans tout le hall. Rapidement, un…majordome – !? – me fit entrer. Ça faisait sans doute mal élevé mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le dévisager. Est-ce que c'était bien un vrai maitre d'hôtel devant moi? En tout cas, il en avait l'air. Le costume noir, les gants blancs, le nœud papillon et surtout le plumeau qu'il tenait à la main. J'en restais bouche bée.

**- Que puis-je pour vous, mademoiselle.. ? **demanda l'homme avec un accent anglais qui me fit me sentir vulgaire et bon marché.

J'aurais peut-être dû me faufiler après tout.

**- Mademoiselle Swan,** répondis-je un peu mal à l'aise. **Je suis venue voir Ed…monsieur… Cullen...**

**- Est-ce qu'il attend votre visite ?**

Est-ce que j'aurais dû prendre rendez-vous !?

**- Heu..Non, je souhaite juste lui parler. **

**- Monsieur Edward est actuellement en réunion, j'ai pour consigne de ne pas le déranger. Peut-être devriez-vous revenir demain.**

_Monsieur Edward est en ... ?_

Je faillis pouffer de rire.

**- Écoutez, ça ne prendra que quelques minutes. C'est vraiment important.**

Il me barra le chemin de la main quand je tentai d'avancer. Je n'aurais jamais la patience d'attendre le lendemain !

**- Mais enfin…je veux juste…, **m'emportai-je malgré moi.

**- Je suis désolé mais les consignes sont…**

**- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !?** Demanda une voix depuis les escaliers. **Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Peter ! Dieu merci ! Je disais à votre…à…**

**- Alfred.**

Bein voyons !

**- Je disais à Alfred que j'avais besoin de voir Edward. D'urgence…, **précisai-je en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

Parvenu jusqu'à nous, Peter passa un bras autour de mes épaules et plaqua un bisou sur ma joue.

**- Alors Alfie, on fait des misères à la demoiselle ?**

**- Monsieur Peter, les directives de monsieur Edward sont claires…**

Pendant que le majordome s'obstinait à nous réciter les ordres de _Monsieur Edward_, Peter se pencha vers moi.

**- A mon signal, tu fonces vers le couloir de droite, c'est la double porte au fond,** chuchota-t-il rapidement.

_Attends, quoi ? _

**- Je ne pense pas que ça dérangera Edward. Elle n'en aura pas pour longtemps, n'est-ce pas Bella ?**

_Ooooooh !_

Prête à sprinter, je fis non de la tête en réprimant un sourire.

**- Bien, alors magne-toi ! **

Et il me poussa dans la bonne direction.

Je ne me retournai pas pour voir si Alfred se lançait à ma poursuite. Je continuai jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à ladite double porte. Sans attendre que le majordome anglais me mette la main dessus en me pourchassant avec son plumeau, je frappai deux coups pour le principe et entrai.

La pièce dans laquelle je venais de faire irruption était visiblement un bureau. Magnifique bureau d'ailleurs. Mais ce ne fut pas le mobilier de luxe ou les tableaux hors de prix qui retinrent mon attention.

_Edward Cullen._

A chaque fois que je le revoyais, sa beauté ne manquait pas de me frapper - à ma plus grande consternation, je l'avoue - mais cette vision-ci remuait autre chose en moi. Des réminiscences de la première fois où je l'avais rencontré.

Il avait troqué ses jeans et t-shirt contre un costume sombre et une cravate – assortie à ses yeux, la cravate…. Je souris intérieurement en notant qu'il avait tenté en vain de dompter ses mèches rebelles. L'autre point commun avec notre première rencontre était cet immense bureau qui offrait tant de possibilités…

Mais, contrairement à autrefois, il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce, assises en face de lui. Même si elles étaient tournées vers Edward, le mot « sécurité » qui s'étalait sur leur dos ne laissait aucun doute sur leur identité.

_Oups. _

La fameuse réunion n'était pas une excuse bidon finalement.

Mon analyse de la pièce ne prit que quelques secondes mais elles furent suffisantes pour que les agents de sécurité réagissent. Bougeant avec une rapidité incroyable, chacun se saisit d'un de mes bras.

**- Qu'est-ce que...**

Je sentis mes pieds décoller du sol et commençai à battre frénétiquement des jambes en essayant de leur échapper.

**- Hé ! Mais lâchez-moi ! Edward !**

**- Vraiment Isabella...?**lança Edward avec un soupir résigné sans esquisser un mouvement pour m'aider.

Je n'aurais su dire si la situation l'amusait ou non.

_L'idée qu'il ne souhaitait effectivement pas être dérangé ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit !?_

**- Vous voulez qu'on s'en occupe ?**demanda gorille numéro un.

Quoi !? Il ne les laisserait pas me jeter dehors quand même...

**- Edward !** Appelai-je, légèrement affolée.

Ils plaisantaient hein ?

**- Doit-on la mettre dehors ?** Insista gorille numéro deux en évitant un autre de mes coups de pied.

Je reportai mon attention sur l'homme qui était devant moi. Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil et m'observa maintenant, bras croisés et regard assassin.

**- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?**

**- Me libérer ? **Tentai-je, en essayant de faire de l'humour.

**- Isabella ! D'abord tu espionnes, ensuite tu fais irruption dans mon bureau malgré les consignes.**

**- Attends je...**

**- …Suis désolée ? Je ne pense pas ! Et vu ta mine, tu ne passes certainement pas dire bonjour !**

Vu comme ça...

Face à son regard accusateur, je détournai les yeux, m'en voulant _presque_ d'avoir agit sans réfléchir. J'avais peut-être un tempérament impulsif mais ça n'excusait pas tout. Je me sentis _presque_mal. Mais je me rappelai aussi pourquoi j'étais là. J'avais autant de raison que lui d'être en colère.

_Sauf que lui est à deux doigts de me faire balancer dans le caniveau..._

Je me forçai à me calmer et cessai mes attaques vicieuses contre les deux gorilles.

J'affichai ma mine la plus contrite et murmurai:

**- Je suis désolée...**

Edward laissa échapper un profond soupir avant de se lever. Il déplia gracieusement sa longue silhouette et contourna le bureau. Je fus brusquement reposée au sol et poussée dans sa direction.

Je me retournai pour fusiller les deux agents des yeux mais ça ne sembla leur faire ni chaud ni froid.

**- Merci messieurs, ce sera tout. Si quoi que ce soit vous revient, vous savez où me joindre.**

**- Bien monsieur,**répondirent-ils en chœur avant de partir.

Enfin seuls.

**- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée,** insistai-je encore une fois pour faire bonne mesure.

Débouler comme ça dans son bureau, n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle. Le but n'était pas de le braquer.

**- J'ai beaucoup de mal à croire ça,**contra-t-il en prenant appui sur le bureau.

J'hésitai une fraction de seconde avant de m'approcher de lui.

Je sais. Je suis faible et je n'ai aucune volonté.

Je passai les bras autour de son cou et ses mains prirent naturellement place sur mes hanches.

**- Je. Suis. Vraiment. Désolée,** soufflais-je en ponctuant ma phrase de légers baisers sur ses lèvres.

Je m'écartai lorsqu'Edward voulut approfondir le baiser. Mon premier réflexe aurait été de le déshabiller sur-le-champ. Malheureusement, ma libido serait tenue en laisse jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne les réponses que j'étais venue chercher.

**- Edward..,**commençai-je d'une voix qui annonçait pas mal d'ennuis à venir.

- **Bella, si tu dois m'accuser d'un crime ou me reprocher quelque chose, j'aimerais autant me changer avant.**

Je croisai les bras de frustration.

Voila, je passais encore pour la petite fille capricieuse.

**- Ne me prends pas de haut, Cullen. Surtout après ce que tu as fait.**

**- Ce que j'ai fait… ? …Non,**m'interrompit-il en levant une main.

Il desserra sa cravate d'un geste nerveux.

**- Laisse-moi me débarrasser de ça et je suis tout à toi !**

Je faillis rouler des yeux.

_Ce n'est pas en flirtant que tu t'en sortiras Cullen._

**- Très bien,**soupirai-je, vaincue.

Edward se dirigea vers la porte avant de se retourner vers moi.

**- Est-ce que tu veux monter ? Avec moi ? Pendant que je me…**

**- Non !** M'exclamai-je vivement. **Non, je vais t'attendre…ici. Le temps que tu…**

…retires cette cravate, déboutonnes cette chemise, détaches cette ceinture…

**- Je vais rester ici ! **

Pas question de me retrouver seule avec lui, dans sa chambre d'étudiant pendant qu'il se déshabille devant moi !

**- Ok !**

**- 'kay !**

**- Bien ! **

Et il sortit du bureau.

**- Pfffiou…**

. : .

**- Je suis au courant pour ton BlackOps machin chouette qui espionne les gens …**

J'entendis Edward jurer.

Ça ne lui avait prit que quelques minutes pour se changer et il était réapparu très rapidement. En bermuda kaki et débardeur blanc…

**- Bella, non..., **gronda Edward,** tout mais pas ça !**

**- ...et je dois t'avouer que j'ai toujours du mal à y croire !** Continuai-je sans tenir compte de son avertissement.

Je le regardai s'affaisser lourdement contre les coussins du canapé et prendre son visage à deux mains. Incapable de rester en place, je faisais les cent pas près de la bibliothèque. Ce lapse de temps seule avait ravivé ma colère et j'étais à nouveau outrée, choquée par ce qu'ils avaient fait à Ben et infiniment curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur cette histoire de malade.

**- Je sais que vous ...récoltez des informations...et que traquer les gens fait aussi partie de vos passe-temps ! **

Ne compte pas sur moi pour oublier cet épisode Cullen !

**- Est-ce que c'est une spécialité chez toi ?** répliqua-t-il. **Te mettre dans des situations impossibles ?**

**- Quelles situations impossibles ? Je veux juste des réponses, pas que tu m'envoies en mission pour « BlackOps », **contestai-je en mimant les guillemets.

Je ne voyais pas pourquoi il s'énervait à ce point.

J'arrêtai mes allers et venues, et pris place sur la table basse, face à lui. Je regardai sa main fourrager nerveusement dans ses cheveux. Je préférais qu'il passe sa colère sur eux que sur moi mais s'il continuait comme ça, il allait finir chauve.

**- Alors ? **L'encourageai-je.** Et, s'il te plait, pas la peine de nier ou de m'inventer un truc bidon.**

Son regard se fit glacial quand il croisa enfin le mien.

_Mauvais…bad, bad, bad !_

On dirait que cette discussion allait très bientôt tourner à la dispute.

**- Écoute Bella, cette histoire ne te concerne pas. Moins tu en sauras, mieux ça vaudra pour toi, tu peux me faire confiance. **

_Ben voyons ! _

**- Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de fouiner partout et surtout, de ne plus contacter l'organisation, **me prévint-il en faisant référence aux informations que j'avais demandées sur lui en début d'année.

J'esquissai un mouvement de recul.

Je m'attendais à tout, qu'il élude, qu'il m'invente une excuse, mais pas à ça. Depuis le temps qu'on se connaissait, Edward aurait dû savoir que ce n'était pas le bout par lequel me prendre.

**- Sinon quoi Edward ?** Éclatai-je. **Je vais me faire passer à tabac comme ce pauvre Ben...**

Merde.

Je n'avais pas prévu de lui jeter ça à la figure comme ça.

Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, Edward bondit de son siège pour plaquer une main sur ma bouche. Je me retrouvai plaquée contre la table basse, immobilisée et bâillonnée. Rien de sexy. Rien d'excitant.

Je sentis la colère flamber en moi.

**- Humpppffff hufphhh hufhhuf ! **Hurlai-je contre ses doigts en me débattant.

Il ne paraissait même pas sentir mes poings heurter ses côtes.

**- Plus. Un. Mot.** **Isabella,** articula Edward entre ses dents serrées.

Il était beaucoup plus fort que moi. Tant qu'il ne m'aurait pas lâché, je serais impuissante et vulnérable. Utiliser cet avantage physique pour me contraindre dans une situation pareille était plus que je ne pouvais supporter.

Mettant en pratique les nombreux conseils dispensés par Charlie, je projetai simultanément mon genou dans son ventre et mon coude dans ses côtes.

**- BORDEL DE…**

Je dus m'y reprendre à deux fois avant qu'il ne desserre sa prise. Le repoussant violemment, je bondis sur mes pieds en hurlant.

**- MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS !? **

**- BELLA, ÇA SUFFIT…**

**- NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Tu crois quoi Edward ? Pouvoir me réduire au silence comme ça ? C'est ce que vous avec fait à ce pauvre Benjamin ? Avant de lui fracasser…**

**- ISABELLA POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEU TAIS-TOI !**

**- NE ME DEMANDE PAS DE LA FERMER, ESPÈCE DE BRUTE !**

**- Voyez-vous ça…elle en sait des choses cette petite…**lança une voix mielleuse depuis le seuil de la porte.

Edward et moi nous retournâmes d'un même mouvement vers la personne qui avait parlé.

**- Garrett, c'est pas le moment, ok ? **S'énerva Edward en passant nerveusement les mains dans ses cheveux.

_Les deux mains…_

_La situation venait d'empirer._

Celui qu'on appelait Garrett entra sans se soucier de la protestation d'Edward. On dirait qu'il sortait de l'armée avec son treillis et ses cheveux coupés très court. Il n'était pas au Sin's samedi soir et je ne l'avais jamais vu avant mais il faisait sûrement parti de la bande des tyrans d'Edward. Avec son allure menaçante, je ne tenais pas à avoir affaire à lui. Ou que cette histoire prenne de trop grandes proportions. Que je sois au courant semblait déjà être le crime ultime.

**- Écoute…Garrett. Edward et moi avons un différent. On va le régler en privé…**

Il me dépassa en m'ignorant complètement, toute son attention tournée vers Edward.

Consciemment ou non, ils se firent face en adoptant la même posture de défense. Bras croisés, menton en avant.

**- Est-ce que tout va bien messieurs ? **

Je me retournai vers Alfred qui venait d'apparaitre dans l'encadrement de la porte laissée ouverte par G. .

Génial ! Toute la résidence devrait se ramener aussi !

**- Alfred, dites au **_**Concile**_** de se ramener en vitesse, voulez-vous ?** lança Garrett

**- Fait chier mec ! Sérieusement !?** protesta Edward avec indignation.

Que le Concile se ramène n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc d'abord ? Le Concile…

**- Oui sérieusement ! Tu ne pensais pas qu'on allait te passer ça ! **

Mes yeux firent la navette entre les deux, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait exactement ici.

_Et dans quel pétrin je m'étais fourrée._

**- Tu ne penses pas que t'en fais un peu trop ? **

**- Quelqu'un a eu la langue trop bien pendue si tu veux mon avis.**

**- Contrairement à ce qu'elle peut penser, Isabella ne sait rien du tout.**

**- Isabella est toujours là vous savez ! Et elle aimerait savoir ce qui se passe.**

Ils semblaient tous les deux avoir oublié mon existence, ce qui eut le don de m'énerver encore plus.

Je vis Edward lever les yeux au ciel en une mimique qui, en d'autres circonstances, m'aurait fait rire.

**- Est-ce que, pour une fois, tu pourrais arrêter de protester..,** me demanda-t-il. **Et toi, je trouve que tu prends un peu trop de plaisir à ça, **continua Edward en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Garrett.

**- Non, laisse la parler,** susurra le sadique.

En effet, même si l'ami d'Edward semblait en colère, je sentais qu'il était impatient. Son demi-sourire me fit justement douter de cette…amitié. On dirait vraiment que ça lui faisait plaisir de voir Edward en difficulté.

_Connard_.

**- Est-ce que notre boss aurait craché le morceau ?**

Ses yeux étaient maintenant tournés vers moi.

Est-ce que je devais nier ? Après tout, s'il avait entendu notre dispute, il savait que je savais donc à quoi bon ? Sauf que, techniquement, Edward ne m'avait rien dit. Alors…

**- Edward ne m'a…**

Je fus interrompue par un brouhaha à l'entrée du bureau. Le _Concile_. En voyant le groupe qui pénétra dans la pièce, j'eu envie de me prendre la tête à deux mains comme Edward plus tôt.

_C'était ça, le Concile !?_

Julian, Liam, Peter et un dernier que je ne connaissais pas.

Si BlackOps était dirigée par cette bande de buveurs de cocktails, la première chose que je ferais en rentrant sera de vérifier ma douche à la recherche d'une ou deux caméras !

**- Hé ! Notre barmaid qui tourne de l'œil !** s'exclama Liam.

Et moi qui pensais avoir atteint le fond.

**- Salut Bella ! **

Je me laissai tomber sur une des chaises face au bureau en soupirant et répondis aux saluts de Liam et Julian d'un signe de main blasé. Celui que je ne connaissais pas, un jeune homme au teint pâle et à la mine sombre, alla nonchalamment s'appuyer contre le mur et regarda les autres s'exciter.

Peter, lui, me fit un clin d'œil et se pencha à mon oreille pour murmurer :

**- Ne leur dit pas que c'est moi qui t'ai laissée passer sinon je vais encore me faire allumer.**

_Quoi ? ?Non mais je rêve là… _

Tout ceci était une vaste blague.

Enfin, c'est ce que je crus jusqu'à ce que Garrett annonce fièrement :

**- Edward n'a pas respecté le traité !**

A partir de là, ce fut le chaos total dans la pièce.

. : .

J'eus à peine le temps de croiser le regard résigné d'Edward avant qu'on ne me mette purement et simplement à la porte. Malgré mes protestations, il ne fit rien pour les en empêcher. Je crus même lire du soulagement sur son visage. Je renonçai vite à tambouriner sur la porte. A mon avis, je me casserais tous les os de la main avant que quelqu'un ne daigne m'ouvrir.

Jamais à court de ressources, je plaquai mon oreille contre le bois et, malgré l'épaisseur du panneau, je pus entendre quelques brides de conversation.

Edward n'avait pas tord, j'étais une fieffée fouineuse !

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête !?**

**- Comment elle l'a découvert ? C'est encore la petite amie de Ben qui a cafté ?**

Oh oh...

Je n'avais pas dit à Edward qui me l'avait dis mais il savait de qui ça pouvait provenir.

**- Franchement Edward, tout ce que tu as trouvé à faire, c'est de tout révéler à une hystérique pareille !  
**

Je ne pouvais pas reconnaitre les voix mais j'étais certaine que cette pique venait de Garrett.

**- Bientôt, tout le campus sera au courant.**

**- On se calme les drama queen, elle ne dira rien.**

Merci de prendre ma défense mon cœur !

**- Ah ouais, j'aurais juré qu'on vous entendait jusqu'à Palm Springs.**

Un raclement de gorge, derrière moi, faillit me faire faire une crise cardiaque. Je me décollai de la porte et tentai de ne pas avoir l'air trop coupable.

**- Salut ! Je suis Charlotte. **

**- Et moi Siobhan, la petit-amie de Liam.**

Une brunette aux yeux bleus immenses et une rousse aux courbes sinueuses me firent face.

**- Bonjour, j'étais juste…**

En train d'espionner.

Les deux étudiantes partirent d'un rire amusé.

**- Je suis Bella.**

**- Oui on sait ! Peter m'a demandé de venir te chercher.**

Me chercher ?

**- Peter ?**

**- Mon fiancé. Il t'aime bien, je crois. **

**- C'est gentil mais je préfère attendre Edward ici.**

Je n'avais aucune envie de taper la discute avec ces filles, aussi sympas soient-elles.

**- Allez viens ! On devrait les laisser régler leurs trucs de mecs tranquillement.**

**- Edward viendra te voir quand ils en auront fini avec leurs conneries secrètes. **

**- Mais je vous assure que ça ira.**

**- Ce n'est pas négociable ! **

A deux, elles m'entrainèrent vers la piscine en continuant à se présenter. J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir dans mon dos, suivi de quelques échanges animés. Je faillis piller en reconnaissant la voix d'Edward mais préférai rester discrète. Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule et les vis passer sous l'arcade, près des escaliers.

Je ne savais pas où ils allaient mais j'avais bien l'intention de le découvrir.

**- Waw,** m'extasiai-je soudain, **cette piscine est magnifique !**

**- Ça te dirait de te baigner avec nous ?** demanda Siobhan en posant une main sur mon bras.

Je fis un pas en arrière, toujours en souriant.

**- J'adorerais ça ! J'ai juste besoin de faire un tour au petit coin. **

**- Oh ! Oui bien sûr ! Je t'accompagne**, continua la petite rousse.

**- Shav, on se calme,** intervint Charlotte en lançant à son amie un regard d'avertissement.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais où c'est ! Je reviens tout de suite ! **

**- Attends Bella**, m'interpella la brunette mais j'accélérai le pas sans me retourner. **Tu vois, tu lui as fait peur !** L'entendis-je ajouter à l'adresse de Siobhan.

Je me poserais des questions sur ces deux là une autre fois. Pour le moment, seul Edward m'importait.

Je passai moi aussi sous l'arche et me retrouvai dans un cul de sac. Façon de parler. Il n'y avait que des vitrines pleines de coupes et trophées, et deux portes closes. J'essayai la première, surprise de la trouver ouverte. Appuyant sur l'interrupteur, je passai la tête à l'intérieur pour découvrir…un placard. Rien de spécial, des balais, des sauts et des étagères pleines de produits ménagers. Ok. Suivant.

La deuxième était fermée et aucun bruit ne filtrait à travers le bois. Ils avaient dû refermer derrière eux, les petits malins. Alice savait crocheter les portes, pas moi..

_Note à moi-même : Prendre des cours auprès du petit lutin dès mon retour !_

La pensée de rester faire le guet jusqu'à ce qu'ils ressortent me traversa mais je renonçai vite à l'idée. Mes nouvelles amies, sans parler du majordome, auraient tôt fait de me mettre la main dessus.

_Bella 0 - 1 Concile_

Autant trouver un endroit calme pour me préparer à la confrontation. Confrontation qui arriverait bien aussi vite.

Je pris le soin d'éteindre la lumière du cagibi et refermai la _….wait a minute_.

Lumière éteinte, je rentrai dans la pièce. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et là,...là-bas du mur du fond...

**- Qu'est-ce que...**

. : .

(_Soundtrack__ : Keep the Streets Empty For Me_, Fever Ray)

Je me rapprochai lentement en essayant de ne trébucher sur rien. Un petit rai de lumière filtrait au sol, ce qui laissait supposer… qu'il y avait quelque chose _derrière_ ce mur.  
**  
- Oh putain…**

Vraiment les gars ? Une pièce secrète ?

**- J'y crois pas...**

Je suppose que le repère secret était incontournable quand on parlait d'organisation secrète et d'espionnage.

Je sortis de ma stupeur et, rapidement, je rallumai la lumière. Pour toute pièce secrète, il y avait un mécanisme caché, un levier qui permettait d'ouvrir le panneau...Je considérai avec attention le mur nu de toutes étagères. Je passai ma main sur la surface sans trouver le moindre interstice. Reculant de quelques pas, j'inspectai le sol ainsi que le plafond, sans résultat.

Dix minutes – et un litre de sueur – plus tard, j'avais tiré, poussé et appuyé sur à peu près tout ce qui se trouvait dans la petite pièce, y compris les deux cent quarante-six carreaux au sol ! Essoufflée, je m'appuyai contre un balai serpillère et tentai de raisonner logiquement.

Le mur ? Vérifié.

Les étagères ? Vérifiées.

Le sol ? Vérifié.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on a raté… ?_

Le plafond ? Vérifié aussi – au risque de me casser une jambe !

Mais…

Face à moi, dissimulée près d'une étagère, je repérai une applique lumineuse que je n'avais pas remarquée avant. Sachant que l'interrupteur ne déclenchait que l'ampoule du plafond, qu'est-ce que ce truc inutile faisait là ?

Peut être pas si inutile que ça !

Je retournai un saut en plastique qui trainait là et montai dessus pour atteindre le luminaire. Je fis pivoter l'applique à gauche puis à droite. Quand enfin je tirai dessus, le panneau du mur coulissa sans bruit pour laisser apparaitre un escalier.

Bingo !

**- Yes, yes, yes !**

_Rectification : Bella 1 - 0 Concile_

Sans attendre, je me glissai dans l'ouverture et empruntai l'escalier qui menait apparemment à une antichambre.

**- Encore des foutues portes !?**

Ok. A gauche, une porte blindée avec un système de sécurité High-Tech. Je levai les yeux au ciel. J'étais sûre de savoir ce qui se trouvait derrière...Des ordinateurs, des écrans de surveillance, des dossiers confidentiels...

Non, c'est l'autre porte qui attira mon attention. Elle semblait très ancienne et le bois sombre s'était patiné au fil des années. Je m'approchai et traçai du bout des doigts les signes dorés qui recouvraient la surface brillante. Je reconnus certains d'entre eux. C'était les lettres grecques correspondant aux Kappa Omega Psi.

Mon instinct me disait que je trouverai Edward derrière cette porte. Je le sentais. Je fis tourner la poignée et encore une fois, elle s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Je retins mon souffle en poussant un peu plus la porte. Un courant d'air froid balaya mon visage alors que je mettais le pied sur la première marche d'un escalier en pierre.

**- Et encore des foutus escaliers !?**

Je me demandais à quelle profondeur je me trouvais maintenant.

L'endroit n'était pas éclairé mais une faible luminosité émanait des profondeurs. Ce n'était pas idéal mais je préférais ça que le noir complet. Je commençai ma descente tout en me retenant à la paroi rocheuse. Comme la porte sculptée, la pierre lisse et fraîche semblait également gravée à certains endroits. Je ne m'arrêtai pas pour essayer de comprendre les symboles. De toute façon, ce serait probablement encore des trucs grecs.

Des voix me parvinrent de plus en plus distinctement et je me retrouvai à accélérer. Après ce qui me parut une éternité, je débouchai sur un large couloir planté de colonnes en pierre. D'ailleurs, tout ici semblait taillé dans la roche. Longeant le mur le plus proche, je débouchai sur ….

**- Wow...**murmurai-je avant de m'interrompre.

Tout en me cachant derrière une colonne, j'observai l'immense espace qui s'ouvrait devant moi : une grande pièce circulaire d'où s'élevait un plafond très haut. Grâce aux quelques bougies allumées, je distinguai une estrade en face et des gradins qui descendaient jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Une sorte de mini-colisée…

Avaient-ils vraiment besoin de se terrer jusqu'ici pour parler de moi !?

**-...puis le temps que j'attendais ça ! **

Mon attention se focalisa sur le centre de la pièce.

Edward !

Ses « amis » formaient un cercle autour de lui.

**- C'est vrai qu'on se demandait tous quand tu craquerais.**

**- Contrairement à vous, bande de pipelettes, je sais tenir ma langue.**

**- **_**Savais**_** ! **

**- Ho hé, ça va ! Finissons-en ok ! **

A cause de la pénombre, je ne distinguai pas leurs expressions mais le ton d'Edward trahissait de l'impatience mais aussi de la détermination.

Déterminé à quoi au ju... ?

C'est alors que je pris la vérité en pleine figure. Avec la force d'un trente-trois tonnes.

**- Oh mais quelle…, **soufflai-je en sentant mes yeux s'écarquiller.

Stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide ! J'étais absolument stupide !

Totalement à côté de la plaque ! A côté de mes pompes ! A côté de tout !

J'avais envie de me baffer !

Pourtant Rose m'avait prévenue…

Ils allaient le faire !

_Maintenant ?_ Sans attendre d'explication et sans m'avoir interrogé !

Oh mon dieu, ils allaient vraiment le faire !

Penser qu'ils pourraient faire subir ça à leur…- Chef ? Leader ? _Peu importe !_- ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Pourtant, la sensation de désastre imminent était bien réelle.

**- Non, non, non, je vous en prie, non, pas ça...**implorai-je en une litanie sans fin.

Le premier coup l'atteignit en pleine figure et c'est comme si quelque chose se déchirait en moi. Je plaquai durement une main sur ma bouche dans l'espoir d'étouffer mon exclamation horrifiée.

**- Sale enfoiré, on avait dit pas le visage ! **hurla Edward.

**- Ça va, fais pas ta chochotte ! **

Une boule douloureuse se forma dans ma gorge et je sentis l'eau me monter aux yeux quand je le vis se relever péniblement.

**- On est vraiment obligé de faire ça ? **

**- Vladimir, ta crise existentielle, tu la gardes pour plus tard !**

Alors, Vladimir, celui qui tirait la gueule, s'avança lentement, dit un truc bizarre et...

_Non ! Noooon !_

Je sentis mes jambes se dérober sous moi quand un autre poing le percuta, le faisant se plier en deux en jurant. Une larme brûlante glissa le long de ma joue et j'eus envie de crier. De leur hurler d'arrêter de lui faire mal. Je voulais me précipiter pour le tirer de là, le prendre dans mes bras, je voulais...

Encore un coup, aussi violent que les autres, qui le projeta une nouvelle fois au sol.

_Seigneur, faite que ça s'arrête, je vous en prie !_

Malgré l'horreur de la situation, je ne pouvais pas détourner les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas le quitter des yeux. Je voulais m'assurer qu'il s'en sorte…

Un sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge et je sentis d'autres larmes affluer. Mon cœur semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine et ma respiration…Je ne pouvais presque plus respirer…

**- Putain !**

**- Désolé mec !**

**- Ça va ! ...Vous deux, magnez-vous ! **Haleta Edward. **On va pas passer la soirée ici.**

Merde ! Il fallait que je parte ! S'ils me trouvaient ici, ce serait pire ! Il fallait que je remonte. Que je sorte de là. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils sachent que j'étais venue. Que je les avais vus. Que je savais ce qu'ils lui avaient fait.

Il me fallut quelques secondes, pas pour me calmer, mais au moins pour parvenir à me relever. Je pris appui sur le pilonne qui me cachait et me remis difficilement sur pieds. Tout mon corps était douloureux, comme si j'avais moi-même été passée à tabac. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'Edward pouvait ressentir en ce moment !

_PAUVRE DÉBILE ! _hurla une voix dans ma tête.

TOUT ÇA, C'EST DE TA FAUTE !

Je m'éloignai de ce lieu horrible en courant, priant pour ne pas faire de bruit, ne pas attirer l'attention sinon ils s'en prendront encore à lui. Ils le tabasseront encore et...et...

J'atteignis le placard sans m'en rendre compte. Mon esprit n'arrivait pas à quitter cet endroit où Edward était en train de souffrir par ma faute. Parce que j'avais encore agi sans réfléchir. Mes sanglots redoublèrent et, avec le faux mur à nouveau en place, je ne me souciais plus qu'ils m'entendent.

Je voulais juste qu'on me le rende.

Je voulais qu'on me rende Edward.

**- Edward...**

J'étais à deux doigts de craquer...J'allais...

**- Mademoiselle Swan ?**

Je sursautai violemment.

**- Est-ce que vous allez bien ?**

Non ! Le majordome m'avait trouvé !

**- Je...hem...je..,**balbutiai-je en essuyant mes joues humides.

Est-ce qu'il venait d'arriver ou était-il déjà présent dans la pièce ? J'étais incapable de le dire. Il fallait que je trouve une excuse du pourquoi je me trouvais prostrée dans un cagibi ?

Je l'implorai du regard. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils leur disent...

Bizarrement, il ne cria pas à l'imposteur, ne m'interrogea pas sur ma présence ici. Il ne parut même pas étonné de me trouver là.

Et moi, je jouais toujours la carpe.

**- Venez avec moi, mon petit. **

Il me prit doucement par le coude et m'entraina jusqu'à la porte. Je ne pensais même pas à protester, heureuse de laisser ce cauchemar derrière moi.

J'avais l'impression d'être complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Je savais maintenant ce que cachaient tout ce luxe, les meubles, les œuvres d'art, les tapis...Tout ça n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il y avait...en bas.

**- Tenez, buvez ça, vous vous sentirez mieux. **

Encore cette douceur dans la voix. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être gentil avec moi. Il devait sûrement me prendre pour une folle avec mes yeux écarquillés, mes joues sillonnées de larmes et mes mains tremblantes. Je savais exactement l'air que j'avais.

J'étais en état de choc.

**- Cette tasse ne vous mordra pas, mademoiselle Swan. **

Je relevai vivement les yeux vers Alfred. Alfie comme Peter l'avait appelé. Peter...qui se trouvait aussi dans le groupe, qui n'avait pas hésité à frapper Edward. Je pris mon visage à deux mains, essayant de dissimuler mes larmes.

**- Allons, allons, **murmura Alfred en tapotant mon dos. **Monsieur Edward va bien. Il ne faut pas vous mettre dans des états pareils.**

La tasse fut rapidement remplacée pas un verre à ballon.

**- Tenez plutôt ça.**

Je me penchai pour renifler son contenu, qui se trouva être un quelconque alcool fort.

Aux grands maux les grands remèdes hein...

**- Merci, **murmurai-je, choquée par ma voix éraillée.

Je pris une petite gorgée, laissant le liquide ambré me brûler la langue et échauffer mon intérieur. Je n'avais pas eu conscience d'avoir froid avant ça. Pourtant, je me sentais glacée. Je finis le verre plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru mais malheureusement, la tasse refit son apparition.

Je n'aimais ni le café et encore moins le thé. Mais je fis un effort. Parce que je ne voulais plus ressentir ce froid. Le même froid qui régnait en bas...

**- Comment pouvez-vous dire qu'il va bien !** Protestai-je en recouvrant peu à peu mes esprits. **D'après…ce que j'ai vu, il allait tout sauf bien. **

Je secouais la tête en essayant de remettre mes idées en place.

**- Vous n'auriez pas dû assister à ça, c'est un fait. Mais faites lui un peu confiance. Ne pensez-vous pas que, s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu éviter cela ?**

Je pris le temps d'y réfléchir. Oui…il aurait très bien pu, s'il l'avait voulu…

**- Mais alors pourquoi ?**

**- Il faudra voir ça avec Monsieur Edward…Je pense qu'il ne devrait plus tarder.**

Maintenant que je retrouvais mon calme, j'avais conscience d'avoir complètement pété un câble. J'étais encore un peu sous le choc, mais l'hystérique overflippée de tout à l'heure avait disparu.

Je crois.

**- Qu'est-ce que…, **je m'éclaircis la gorge avant de reprendre, mal à l'aise. **Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ?**

Devais-je reporter la discussion à un autre jour ? Est-ce que j'avais même le droit d'insister après ce qu'il avait enduré _à cause de moi_ ? Est-ce qu'il voudrait toujours me voir ?

Il devait probablement être en colère contre moi, pensai-je tristement.

Le majordome me considéra quelques instants, pensif.

**- Vous m'avez l'air d'être une jeune femme censée, mademoiselle Swan. Vous saurez quoi faire**.

Il m'offrit un sourire compatissant avant de quitter la cuisine, son éternel plumeau à la main.

. : .

(_Soundtrack__ : Cannonball_, Damien Rice)

Ça faisait plus d'un quart d'heure que j'attendais Edward dans la chambre qu'il occupait lorsqu'il était ici.

Elle se trouvait _« au deuxième, au fond du couloir »_. Il me l'avait dit à la KOP Party et cette information capitale n'avait pas quitté mon esprit.

Alors j'avais informé le majordome de ma destination et était partie l'attendre. J'étais assise sur la banquette qui se trouvait sous l'une des fenêtres. De ce point de vue, je pouvais voir tout le jardin, piscine comprise. Mais j'étais loin d'admirer le paysage. Je tentai vainement de prendre du recul sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Rationaliser.

Angela avait parlé, Ben s'était fait rectifier. J'avais merdé, et bien, Edward y était passé aussi. Comme à chaque fois que je revoyais la scène, je sentis mon cœur se serrer et le souffle me manquer. Pour l'avoir vu, Ben était encore vivant. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour qu'Edward ne s'en sorte pas. Voila dans quel état d'esprit je me trouvais en ce moment.

_Rationaliser._

Alfred avait dit qu'il irait bien. Je devais le croire. Sans quoi, je me remettrais à paniquer. A la place, je pris une énième gorgée de cet infâme thé anglais.

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir sur ma gauche. Je me crispai malgré moi. J'appréhendai sa réaction.

Encore une fois.

Encore une situation impossible entre Edward et moi.

Je devrais pourtant être habituée. Sauf que cette fois ci, j'avais des choses à me reprocher.

**- Notre Butler m'a dit que tu étais ici… **

Je ne le regardais pas. Je savais que je verrais des blessures sur son visage. Là où cet abruti de Garrett l'avait frappé.

**- Au moins tu ne m'accueilles pas avec des cris**, l'entendis-je marmonner.

Il soupira en se rapprochant.

**- Bella ? Est-ce qu'on peut discuter ? Calmement ?**

Il ne paraissait pas en colère, juste épuisé. Ce qui était tout à fait normal après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Par ma faute. Parmi le maelstrom de sentiments qui m'habitaient, la culpabilité surpassait de loin les autres.

Il prit place sur la banquette. Je tressaillis en sentant ses doigts sur ma peau lorsqu'il repositionna mes jambes nues sur ses cuisses.

_Allez Bella…_

**- Je crois que je te dois des excuses cette fois, **fis-je remarquer doucement en pivotant vers lui.

Mes yeux effleurèrent son corps mais je n'y trouvai aucunes blessures apparentes. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à son visage que j'eus la preuve que tout ceci était bien réel. Je n'avais pas rêvé et cet enfoiré de Garrett lui avait ouvert la lèvre. Mais c'était juste ça, pas de nez cassé, pas de coquard et il ne pissait pas le sang.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

**- Cette fois seulement** ? Me taquina Edward avec un petit sourire.

Sourire qui se transforma vite en grimace de douleur.

Moi, je n'avais aucune envie de rire et le regard sérieux que je lui rendis dus le lui apprendre.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ?** Souffla-t-il en tendant la main vers moi.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, il me regarda vraiment. Son magnifique visage se crispa alors que ses yeux scrutaient les miens. J'avais pris soin d'effacer toutes traces de larmes mais ouais…le nez rougi, les yeux gonflés…

Un pli inquiet se forma entre ses sourcils froncés et il se rapprocha encore de moi.

**- Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a…?** Insista-t-il en raffermissant sa prise sur ma joue.

**- Edward…**

Je posai un doigt sur sa lèvre meurtrie, la traçai du bout des doigts…

**- Je sais ce qui s'est passé…**lâchai-je finalement.

**- Ça…,** commença-t-il en attrapant ma main, **ce n'est rien du tout. Et je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes, ok ?**

Comment pouvait-il…

**- Comment peux-tu dire que ce n'est rien ! **

_Ni lui, ni Alfred ne prenait cette situation au sérieux ! _

Je repensai à la violence des coups, la façon dont ils l'avaient projeté au sol, les grognements de douleur qu'il essayait de réprimer...

Je commençai à cligner furieusement des yeux.

**- Parle-moi, bébé. Je t'en prie…**

**- J'étais là !** M'énervai-je soudain. **Edward, je les ai vu te tabasser alors ne me dis pas que ce n'était rien !**

Et j'éclatai en sanglot.

. : .

**POV EDWARD**

**- Quoi ? Comment ça, tu as « vu » ? ...Oh Bella...**

S'il y avait bien quelqu'un capable de découvrir un sanctuaire secret dissimulé à plusieurs mètres de profondeur, c'était bien Bella.

Quand je lui disais qu'elle avait le don de se mettre dans des situations impossibles !

**- Edward, je...je…**balbutia-t-elle en luttant pour reprendre son souffle.

La plupart des hommes ne savaient pas comment réagir face aux larmes. Et bien, enfermez les une heure dans une couveuse pleine de nouveau-nés affamés et ils développeront des techniques jamais encore vues sur terre pour les calmer.

Expérience vécue.

_Règle numéro un : un contact rassurant._

**- Viens là, sweetie.**

J'attirai Bella sur mes genoux et la serrai contre moi. Je lui frottai lentement le dos et caressai ses cheveux en imprimant à nos corps une douce oscillation. Surtout, garder le rythme jusqu'à ce que ça se calme. Les pleurs risquent de reprendre de plus belle à la première interruption.

_Règle numéro deux : on évite le « Pitié, arrête de pleurer »_

En plus d'être inutile face aux bébés, cette phrase nous ferait passer pour des sans cœur. De plus, il vaut mieux laisser se tarir les larmes plutôt que de les retenir. A la place, on identifie l'origine des pleurs et on trouve les phrases rassurantes - ou les biberons de lait - qui ramèneront la personne à la raison.

**- Calme-toi, ma puce. Je sais que tu es bouleversée mais je vais bien. **

C'était la vérité. Sauf qu'avec ses doigts accrochés à mon débardeur et sa tête enfouie dans mon cou, elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

_Règle numéro trois: quand la méthode douce ne fonctionne pas..._

Si aucun signe d'amélioration ne se profile à l'horizon, essayer des techniques plus directes.

**- Bella, regarde moi...Isabella...**

Je la saisis doucement mais fermement par les épaules et l'écartai de moi.

Oh Seigneur...

Je dégageai quelques mèches de son visage et la forçai à me regarder. Sauf qu'elle ne semblait pas me voir. Les ombres qui hantaient ses yeux prouvaient qu'elle n'était pas avec moi mais là où tout s'était déroulé.

C'est à ce moment là que je pris toute l'ampleur de sa détresse.

**- C'est de ma faute,**lâcha Bella en reniflant.

Encadrant son visage de mes mains, je chassai les larmes qui coulaient toujours sur ses joues.

**- J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilités dans cette histoire. Je n'ai pas réagi de la meilleure des façons et je te demande pardon pour ça. **

J'aurais dû me douter que ma folle de petite-amie ne se serait pas laissé faire. Bella était du genre contestataire - avec moi, pas avec les autres ! Essayer de la faire taire...très mauvaise idée ! Mais à ce moment là, j'avais flippé. Aussi simple que ça.

Après qu'Angela ait cafté en début d'année, je m'étais juré de la garder en dehors de BlackOps, - qui n'était que la partie immergée de l'iceberg. Seulement, ça ne s'était pas vraiment déroulé comme prévu. Quant à ce qui s'était passé au Sanctuaire, et bien...ces enfoirés avaient été trop heureux de me prendre en flag pour laisser passer cette occasion.

Si Bella avait assisté au Rituel...je ne pouvais même pas imaginer ce que ça avait dû être pour elle. A sa place, n'importe qui aurait été secoué. Mais il fallait qu'elle sache que ce qu'elle prenait pour de la violence gratuite n'était en fait qu'une de nos nombreuses traditions, rituels, appelez ça comme vous voulez. Les sociétés secrètes avaient de bons côtés et autant de mauvais.

**- D'abord Ben, ensuite toi...j'aurais dû savoir...**

**- Bella, ça me tue que tu aies vu ça,** soufflai-je, **mais regarde moi bien.** **Est-ce que j'ai l'air si mal en point ?**

Je lui offris un sourire pour appuyer mes propos.

**- Non mais...**

**- Pas de « mais » ! Ok j'ai passé un sale quart d'heure mais tout va bien maintenant. C'est terminé. Tu dois me croire...**

Je la rapprochai et posai mon front contre le sien.

**- Tu dois me faire confiance,**murmurai-je avant d'effleurer ses lèvres des miennes.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et ses larmes se tarirent peu à peu.

Je la regardai renifler en souriant intérieurement. Elle paraissait tellement fragile à cet instant. Loin de la petite peste rebelle qui me menait la vie dure.

Sa queue de cheval n'était plus qu'un joyeux bordel. Je remis une mèche derrière son oreille et déposai un baiser sur son front.

Je la sentis prendre une profonde inspiration et exhaler un souffle tremblant.

**- J'ai eu tellement peur, Edward.**

Je frottai ma joue contre la sienne.

**- Je sais, bébé...**

Je caressai ses pommettes brûlantes du bout du nez sans jamais cesser de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes.

Ses lèvres étaient rougies et gonflées et je ne résistai pas à l'envie de l'embrasser encore. Je devais lui prouver, lui montrer que j'étais toujours là. Toujours vivant. Que j'allais parfaitement bien - à deux ou trois bleus près !

Je défis sa couette et plongeai les doigts dans ses cheveux. Délicatement, je lui massai le cuir chevelu afin qu'elle se détende davantage. Les yeux clos, Bella laissa échapper un petit soupir de bien-être en basculant la tête en arrière.

Magnifique...

Je posai mes lèvres sur sa gorge exposée et remontai lentement jusqu'à sa bouche entre-ouverte. Son souffle était erratique, fiévreux et je la sentis s'accrocher plus fermement à moi. Ma langue caressa lascivement la sienne et je pris mon temps pour m'imprégner de son goût. Sans urgence ni précipitation.

Aucun de nous n'était pressé.

Une douleur sourde explosa dans mes côtes lorsqu'elle se serra un peu plus contre moi. Mâchoires serrées, je ravalai un juron.

**- Edward ? Oh mon dieu, pardon. Dis-moi où tu as mal...**, s'alarma-t-elle en s'écartant vivement.

Notre moment de quiétude vola en éclat et son expression redevint coupable. Accablée. Triste.

Je ne pouvais pas rester de marbre face à ça. Je ne voulais plus la voir ainsi. Ce n'était pas ma Bella.

J'étais en partie responsable de son état et je ne laisserai pas cet épisode la marquer pour le restant de ses jours.

**- On doit en parler, Bella, **lui dis-je très sérieusement. **De ce que tu as vu, de ce que tu as ressenti... **

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle refuse mais elle hocha la tête sans protester.

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Je devais être sûr qu'elle soit à cent pourcent avec moi...

**- D'accord. **

**- Très bien, allons-y.**

Je la remis sur pied et lui pris la main pour l'entrainer hors de la chambre.

**- Où est-ce qu'on va ? **demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules et malgré la douleur, je l'attirai à moi.

**- A ton avis ma puce ?**

* * *

**Pitié dites-moi que je n'ai perdu personne en chemin *se ronge les ongles***

**Cette fois, on en apprend un peu plus sur la "confrérie/société secrète" d'Edward. **

**Je suis très curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur la question, en générale, et sur ce chapitre-ci, en particulier :D **

**On se retrouve très vite pour BN16 avec, entre autre, la suite du Pov Edward !**

**Je vous fais plein de bisou. **

**Khassidy**


	16. Chapter 16

**2H46 à ma montre...Wonderful lol ****Voici le chapitre 16 avec un peu de retard **

**Je me demande pourquoi je suis encore en train de parler !**

**Merci à ma bêta Joeymalia42 et à toutes celles qui s'encouragent (ou me harcèlent ! :p)**

**D'ailleurs, vous retrouverez exceptionnellement les commentaires de ma crazy de bêta tout au long du chapitre.**

**Bisou et bonne lecture à tous !**

. : .

Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:**  
**

**Nodame** : Je suis contente que le chapitre t'aies plu. J'espère que ce prochain t'éclairera un peu plus. Concernant Lady Gossip, je ne veux pas te spoiler, mais disons qu'elle a quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas ^^

**Joy :** Merci, merci, merci ma chérie ! T'es juste énorme ^^ Ooooh pauvre chou, so sorry mais ça ira mieux dans ce chapitre-ci, promis. Gros bisou et à très vite.

**Laura** : Merci ma chérie ! Voila la suite ^^ Enjoy

**Laurie** : Tu poses la même question que Nodame et comme je lui ai dis, LG a une longueur d'avance sur eux. Mais on verra ça dans la suite de l'histoire. Bisou et bonne lecture !

**Jojo** : Merci encore Jojo, je crois que je n'arrête pas de te le dire ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour être la seule que tu review lol Je devrais dire merci à Edward et Bella pour ça lol En tout cas, continue, c'est super encourageant ^^

**Sam :** Lol Le chapitre 15 a visiblement laissé des traces xD J'espère que le Pov Edward vous réconciliera - un peu - avec cette confrérie...qui n'est pas une secte MDR !

**Souka** : Merci Souka, c'est génial si ça te plait ^^ La suite, c'est par ici ! Bonne lecture

. : .

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**\(^o^)/ Bonne Lecture ! \(^o^)/**

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

_(__Soundtrack__ : Wait_, M83)

Je sentis Bella ralentir à côté de moi et sa main – celle qui n'agrippait pas ma taille – s'accrocha à la rambarde.

**- Pas question que je remette les pieds là-dedans...,** lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Je baissai les yeux sur son visage crispé.

**- Il le faut pourtant, Bella. Je sais que ce qui s'est passé t'a perturbée. Je sais que c'est difficile mais...je suis là...on va le faire ensemble... **

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue. J'essayai de l'entrainer mais elle ne bougea pas d'un iota. Frustré, je me passai une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

**- Tu n'as rien à craindre, personne ne te fera quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, il n'y a plus personne à cette heure. Ce sera juste toi et moi. **

**- Edward, non… s'il te plait...**

Bella leva vers moi ses grands yeux chocolat dans l'espoir de m'amadouer. Elle était douée. Très douée même. Mais j'étais plutôt déterminé.

**- Non princesse, pas les **_**puppy eyes**_** avec moi. **

Je passai un bras autour de ses épaules et la trainai au bas des escaliers. Heureusement, les rares étudiants qui passaient là ne nous prêtaient aucune attention.

**- C'est comme après une chute de cheval. Il faut remonter en selle tout de suite.**

**- Comme si tu savais ce que c'était que de tomber à cheval ! **

**- Ha, ha ! Non, mais… j'ai failli me noyer une fois. J'avais huit ans. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Et bien, figure toi que mon père m'a remis à l'eau dès le lendemain. **

Je repensai à ma mère en larmes lorsque Carlisle m'avait trainé le long de notre plage privée.

**- Seigneur, mais c'est horrible !**

**- Peut-être. Mais efficace ? Sans aucun doute. Tu verras que mon père ne passe pas par quatre chemins lorsqu'il s'agit de faire valoir son point de vue.**

Ce n'était pas une critique, juste un constat. Contrairement à Emmett, j'avais depuis longtemps appris à faire avec le tempérament très directif de mon père. Seul Jazz trouvait grâce à ses yeux.

**- Je ne suis pas sûre d'apprécier la technique de ton père, **fit remarquer Bella en fronçant le nez.

**- Au moins, tu arrêteras de fantasmer sur lui.**

Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

**- Quoi !? Je ne fantasme pas sur lui. Je t'ai juste fais remarquer - une fois ! - qu'il était charmant, c'est tout.**

J'arquai un sourcil dubitatif dans sa direction et elle ne put garder son sérieux bien longtemps.

**- D'accord, d'accord, Daddy C. est carrément canon mais tu es beaucoup plus sexy...**susurra la petite démone en glissant une main sous mon débardeur.

Elle sembla réfléchir.

- **D'un autre côté, ton père doit avoir une sacrée expérience depuis toutes ces années...Aaah ! **

J'avais plongé la tête dans son cou, mordillant le point sensible sous son oreille.

**- Edward !**

**- Je n'ai pas besoin de vingt années d'expérience pour savoir ce qui te fait mouiller, jouir ou crier mon nom. **(**N/B**: Dois-je déjà prévoir les glaçons ?)

Je l'entendis haleter, gémir et vis, à mon plus grand plaisir, la chair de poule recouvrir son corps. J'effleurai du pouce la pointe durcie de son sein avant de m'écarter.

**- Alors ? **Demandai-je, plutôt fier de mon effet.

**- Carlisle qui ? **

**- Bien !**

Nous éclatâmes de rire - douloureux dans mon cas - avant d'être interrompu par Garrett.

**- Vous voilà enfin. On se demandait où vous étiez...**

Bella lui tourna ostensiblement le dos, tout amusement ayant déserté son visage.

**- Pas vraiment le moment, mec.**

**- C'est quoi l'embrouille encore ?**

Elle ignora Garrett, prit ma main et m'entraina vers le hall.

**- Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend à ces deux-là...**

Il continua de marmonner jusqu'à ce que nous disparaissions à l'autre bout de la pièce. Apparemment, affronter Garrett semblait pire que de descendre dans le _Ierò_– le Sanctuaire.

Après avoir passé les différents sas, nous nous retrouvâmes au dernier niveau. Je regardai Isabella avancer à travers les colonnes d'un pas hésitant, son corps se raidissant de plus en plus. Je préférai lui laisser un peu d'espace, qu'elle apprivoise ce lieu d'elle-même.

Quant à moi, j'avais suffisamment vu cet endroit pour aujourd'hui. Je décidai de me concentrer sur des choses plus intéressantes.

Par exemple, Bella et son short clair qui moulait son petit derrière à la perfection.

Ou alors, Bella et ses longues jambes fuselées qui seraient bien mieux enroulées autour de ma taille.

Bella et… (**N/B** : Je crois qu'il aurait pu continuer un moment comme ça !)

Je me raclai la gorge.

**- Explique-moi comment tu as fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ? **Luidemandai-je en détournant mes yeux de son corps.

Mieux valait se concentrer. La prendre contre un des pilonnes du Sanctuaire n'était pas une option. (**N/B** : Moi je dirais que si mais bon !)

**- Je vous ai suivi...Votre fausse applique m'a quand même donné du fil à retordre. **(**N/B** : Oui ! N'est-ce pas Madame Columbo !)

**- Mais ça ne t'a pas dissuadée pourtant...**

**- Crois-moi, si j'avais su...**

Ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle s'empressa de les fourrer dans ses poches. Je m'approchai et frottai mes paumes contre ses bras. (**N/B** : Ohhhhhh !^^)

**- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé exactement.**

Le visage de Bella se ferma et elle enfouit sa tête dans ma poitrine.

Elle marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas mais se décida à relever la tête.

**- Quand je suis arrivée, les autres étaient en cercle autour de toi, là-bas,** dit-elle en pointant la Fosse.

Je la conduisis jusqu'à l'endroit où s'était déroulé le rituel.

Elle me raconta comment elle avait vu Garrett me frapper, ensuite un grand brun - Vladimir - et puis Liam. Après quoi, elle s'était enfuie. (**N/B **: C'est quand même tordu leur rituel ! Pourquoi ça m'étonne presque pas que ça sorte de ta tête ! *pouffe*)

**- C'était atroce Edward, **s'exclama-t-elle en serrant mon bras alors que je l'écoutais sans intervenir... **surtout le fait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour t'aider...**

A mesure qu'elle parlait, je la sentais de plus en plus remontée contre mes amis. Je me contentai de lui caresser le dos et les cheveux pendant qu'elle me livrait ses émotions. Encore une fois, je me mis à sa place et compris à quel point cette expérience avait pu être traumatisante. (**N/B** : Et c'est rien de le dire ! Moi non plus mon petit cœur a failli pas y résister !)

**- Rester là, alors qu'eux, ils te rouaient de coups.**

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel. J'avais toujours admiré le don qu'avaient les femmes pour aggraver une situation. Ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir mais de là à dire que je m'étais fait rouer de coup... (**N/B** : Genre on aggrave la situation ! Les mecs ne se sont pas vus quand ils sont malade, à les entendre on croirait qu'ils vont mourir d'un rhume ! *lève les yeux au Ciel*)

Je lui embrassai le sommet du crâne en la serrant contre moi, interrompant son flot d'insultes visant la bande de dégénérés qui me faisait office d'amis.

**- Je regrette que tu aies assisté à ça. Mais ce qui s'est passé est beaucoup moins dramatique que ce que tu peux penser.**

**- Je ne sais pas quelle quantité de drame il te faut à toi, mais ceci, **elle pointa ma lèvre fendue du doigt, **est largement suffisant pour moi. **(**N/B** : Pour moi aussi !)

**- Il s'agit d'un rituel Bella pas d'un vulgaire passage à tabac.**

**- De mon point de vue, ça y ressemblait beaucoup. **

**- Rappelle-toi bien de ce que tu as vu. Un premier membre s'avance, récite la **_**N**__**ómos**_** – la loi – et porte un coup. Un seul, pas plus. Ensuite il recule et c'est au tour du suivant.**

Elle sembla analyser mes paroles. Je vis différentes expressions passer sur son visage puis ne resta plus que l'incertitude.

**- C'est vrai que…Oui, bon...tu as peut être raison,** murmura-t-elle, reconsidérant la situation sous un nouvel angle. **Mais ils y sont allés vraiment fort je trouve.**

**- Tu blesses mon égo là, Bella. Tu penses que j'aurais accepté qu'ils me ménagent ? **(**N/B** : Pourquoi est-ce que tout d'un coup j'ai l'image de Bella à califourchon sur lui avec un fouet à la main en train de lui faire mal… Tu me dévergondes de trop je crois avec ton esprit pervers !^^)

**- Oh, je t'en prie !** **Rien ne vous oblige à faire ça ! **

**- Justement si ! Ne t'y trompe pas, aucun de nous n'aime faire ça…**

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais je continuai sur ma lancée.

**- Le principe du rituel n'est pas tant de punir que de faire face à ses responsabilités - en serrant les dents le plus souvent. Je crois que je peux encaisser deux ou trois coups de poings ! Certes, se faire casser la gueule, c'est pas une idée qui m'éclate mais c'était la chose à faire. Je dirige ce truc, j'ai prêté serment, je dois donner l'exemple. C'est mon devoir. Mais je vais te confier un secret. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir flippé.**

Mon aveu parut surprendre Bella et elle me considéra un long moment sans rien dire. Enfin, elle m'offrit un petit sourire et se détendit un peu. J'en profitai pour la prendre dans mes bras et lui voler un baiser. **(N/B : Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes !)**Elle se pressa contre moi et je serrai les dents.

Allons Cullen, ce n'était pas si terrible...

En fait, ça faisait un mal de chien mais pouvoir la toucher et l'embrasser valait le coup de souffrir un peu. (**N/B** : Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh !^^)

**- J'imagine que ma vision a été déformée par la peur, **reconnut Bella à contre cœur.

**- Tu sais, j'ai connu pire quand j'étais capitaine et regarde, je suis encore là.**

Je vis une lueur s'allumer dans ses yeux mais elle ne dit rien. Quelqu'un faisait visiblement des efforts pour être moins curieuse…

**- Il ne faut pas que cet épisode négatif ternisse la vision que tu as des Kappa ou des confréries en générale.**

Ça, c'est le président de frat' qui part en campagne ! (**N/B** : Manque plus que les pancartes et les pin's « Edward président » ! LOL ! Je m'égare)

**- Toutes ne sont pas aussi tarée que la mienne ! **

Bella s'éloigna et déambula dans la fosse pendant que je m'asseyais sur les marches taillées dans la même pierre que…tout le reste.

**- C'est ici qu'on organise les cérémonies d'initiation pour les recrues,** lui expliquai-je

**- J'imagine que, si on oublie tout le...bref, si on oublie cette histoire, je suppose que c'est plutôt beau comme endroit, impressionnant aussi. **

Bella me rejoint et je l'attirai sur mes genoux.

**- On s'y habitue…Pour nous, c'est juste une crypte poussiéreuse comme une autre.**

Je passai les bras autour de sa taille et posai mon menton sur son épaule. Bella tourna la tête et déposai un bisou sur ma joue.

**- Merci…**

Je posai à mon tour mes lèvres sur sa peau.

**- Merci pour quoi ?**

**- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire tout ça pour moi. Tu…tu aurais très bien pu ne plus vouloir me voir après la façon dont je me suis comportée. Après...**

Elle fit un geste de la main vers le centre de la pièce.

**- Bébé, depuis le premier jour, je savais dans quoi je m'engageais. Je savais que tu étais impulsive et totalement folle et…**

Bella me donna une tape sur le bras.

**- La confrérie n'a rien à voir avec ce qui se passe entre nous,** repris-je plus sérieusement.

Elle hocha la tête.

**- Je tiens vraiment à toi,** confessais-je en dégageant une mèche de son visage. (**N/B **: Il était temps qu'il s'en rende compte et qu'il l'AVOUE !)

**- Moi aussi, je tiens à toi Edward… **

Après cet aveu, je me rendis compte qu'effectivement, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à la lâcher. De son côté, Bella ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire.

Elle se pencha vers moi et je comblai la distance jusqu'à sa bouche.

**- Mais ne t'avise plus jamais de me bâillonner...sauf si je te le demande,**s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter avec une moue espiègle qui me fit sourire.

**- Kinky ?**

L'écho de son rire rebondit sur les parois du sanctuaire.

Trop vite, elle reprit son sérieux.

**- De mon côté, je te promets de réfléchir avant de faire ou de dire des choses stupides….enfin, ****dans les limites de mes possibilités**, avoua-t-elle.

**- Au risque de devenir mortellement ennuyante ? C'est ce côté spontané qui m'a attiré chez toi. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler notre rencontre… ? **

Elle secoua la tête doucement et un sourire nostalgique flotta sur ses lèvres.

**- Si tu avais réfléchi, jamais nous n'aurions baptisé le bureau de mon cher père. S'il l'apprenait, pas de doute qu'il en ferait une syncope !** (**N/B**: Tu m'étonnes !)

**- J'ai vraiment hâte de raconter cet épisode à nos petits enfants !**Se moqua-t-elle.

**- Tu rigoles, ils feront bien pire que nous. On passera sans doute pour de vieux ringards coincés. **(**N/B**: Rendez-vous dans 40 ans !)

Bella ne répondit pas mais, pendant de longues secondes, son regard accrocha le mien. Un regard expectatif, plein de questions. Sauf que je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Ce n'était pas très bonne idée de se projeter aussi loin dans l'avenir alors que nous ne serions peut être plus ensemble d'ici la fin de l'année.

Elle dut le comprendre parce qu'elle détourna les yeux et saisit ma main.

**- Est-ce qu'on peut s'en aller maintenant ? **

J'acquiesçai et déposai un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la pousser vers la sortie.

**. : .**

_(__Soundtrack__ : Lose it_, Austra)

Lorsque nous remontâmes, il faisait déjà nuit.

En voyant l'expression curieuse de Bella, j'avais accéléré le pas devant la Centrale - le repère de Mosey. Si on y était entré, pas de doute qu'on y serait encore à Noël. Et franchement, je n'étais pas en état.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à cacher la douleur et à chaque mouvement, mes côtes se rappelaient à mon bon souvenir. Isabella avait passé un bras autour de ma taille, l'air de rien mais je savais qu'elle savait. Le fait qu'elle ménage ma sensibilité était une grande première.

Comme tous les soirs, la résidence était animée. La musique, les conversations et les rires emplissaient les murs, aggravant ma migraine. La plupart des habitants de la résidence se retrouvaient pour la soirée, soit au bord de la piscine ou dans le grand salon. Et ce soir ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Nous dépassâmes quelques étudiants dans le hall avant de prendre les escaliers.

**- Es-ce que ça ira ? **

Un pied sur la première marche, je baissai les yeux sur Bella.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Pour les escaliers, je veux dire. Tu pourras les monter ? Sinon je peux…**

Elle se foutait de moi là ?

**- Hé ! Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, Edward. Tu tiens à peine débout. **

**- Je vais bien, ok !**

Bien sûr que je pouvais tenir débout _et_ monter ce fichu escalier !

**- Je ne tourne pas de l'œil à la première occasion comme certaine, moi !**

Elle eut un hoquet indigné. (**N/B** : Mets lui dont un bon coup dans les côtes pour voir si Môsieur est si fort que ça !)

Avant que je ne puisse réagir – je n'étais pas vraiment au top de ma forme ! - cette petite peste enfonça un doigt dans mes côtes. (**N/B** : Ah ! Ah bien fait *tire la langue*)

En plein dans le mille.

Une douleur sourde irradia de mon côté gauche et je finis presque plié en deux.

J'eus droit à quelques regards curieux venant des personnes qui trainaient encore dans les parages mais je ne leur prêtai aucune attention.

**- Oups…Est-ce que…. ça va ? **demanda Bella d'une petite voix.

Mon petit démon personnel était de retour !

**- T'es vraiment qu'une sale petite morveuse, Swan !**

**- Quoi ? Tu l'as bien cherché cette fois !**

Et en plus elle se permettait de bouder.

Sale gosse.

Je commençai à gravir l'escalier seul mais Bella ne tarda pas à me rejoindre, passant une nouvelle fois son bras autour de moi.

Petite chose obstinée.

**- Monsieur Edward, mademoiselle Bella, le dîner sera bientôt servi près de la piscine. **

Concentrés sur notre progression, ni Bella, ni moi n'avions vu Alfred apparaître en haut des escaliers. Parvenus au sommet, je lâchai Bella et m'appuyai sur le mur le plus proche.

Note à moi-même : installer un ascenseur dans cette baraque, le plus vite possible.

**- Messieurs Peter et Liam ont insister pour commander des pizzas, **disait notre majordome à Bella sur un ton étrangement amical.

D'ailleurs, les deux discutaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Bella se retourna vers moi au même moment avant de faire face à Alfie une nouvelle fois.

Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là avaient bien pu trafiquer ensemble ? (**N/B** : Jaloux ?)

**- Je pense qu'on va le soigner avant. On descendra un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Ça te va ?** m'interrogea Bella des yeux par-dessus son épaule.

Fermant les yeux, j'agitai une main dans sa direction en un très poli "Fais comme tu veux".

**- Ces jeunes sont toujours affamés**, continuait de converser gaiement Alfred, à mon plus grand désarroi.

Manger était loin sur ma liste de choses à faire.

Trouver des calmants… un lit...

M'allonger, avec Bella - au-dessus ou en dessous de moi, peu importait, je n'étais pas difficile comme mec - et enfin lui faire l'amour. (**N/B** : Alléchant comme programme !)

Ensuite...dormir !

Longtemps.

Je rouvris les yeux en sentant la main d'Isabella balayer quelques mèches sur mon front. Elle scruta mes yeux avec attention.

Ma main glissa naturellement dans ses boucles pour l'attirer à moi. Sa peau ne sentait pas comme d'habitude mais ses cheveux avaient toujours cette fragrance qui m'enivrait. J'allais plonger le nez dedans quand elle s'écarta de moi.

**- Est-ce que tu as déjà pris quelque chose pour la douleur ?**

Est-ce que j'avais l'air si mal en point ?

**- Non, je suis monté directement quand Alfred m'a dit que tu m'attendais.**

Elle me renvoya un regard qui se voulait sévère. Elle devrait prendre des cours avec Carlisle parce que sa technique était loin d'être au point.

Passant une main entre nous, elle commença à remonter les bords de mon t-shirt.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle...

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**- Chuuut…**

Je tentai de la retenir, on ne savait jamais qui pouvait apparaitre au détour du couloir.

**- Laisse-moi juste regarder ! **

Je soupirai.

Qu'elle fasse ce que qu'elle veut après tout. Je n'avais ni l'énergie ni l'envie de me battre avec elle.

Bella remonta mon débardeur jusqu'à découvrir mon abdomen. Elle haleta en voyant ma peau meurtrie mais se ressaisit tout de suite.

Petite chose obstinée mais courageuse.

Du bout des doigts, elle caressa les bleus qui se formaient déjà sur ma hanche droite et au niveau des côtes à gauche. Ses petites mains palpèrent le reste de mon buste à la recherche d'autres blessures.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Un impact de balle ? **

**- Comment est-ce que tu peux rire de ça, Edward !? **

**- C'est moins pire que ça en a l'air**, dédramatisai-je en voyant sa mine vexée.

Ses doigts parcouraient toujours mon corps et je fermais les yeux pour mieux savourer son contact. Bientôt, je sentis son souffle puis ses lèvres effleurer ma peau. Mon corps entier se tendit vers elle et mes mains retrouvèrent leur place dans ses cheveux. Je laissai échapper un soupir de bien-être en l'attirant plus près.

C'était risqué.

Totalement inconscient.

Mais tellement bon…

**- Bella..**.murmurai-je dans l'espoir qu'elle retrouve la raison, la mienne s'étant barrée au premier contact de sa bouche sur moi.

Finalement, elle se rappela où nous nous trouvions et cessa de profiter de l'homme blessé et sans défense que j'étais. (**N/B** : C'est vrai que t'as vachement eu l'air de t'en plaindre !)

_Quoi ? C'était la vérité non ?_

Bella fit un pas en arrière et me détailla de la tête au pied.

Avec envie.

A cet instant précis, je voyais l'envie briller dans ses yeux.

_Oh bébé, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps._ Ce ne sont pas quelques contusions qui m'empêcheront de la prendre. D'ailleurs, rien qu'à la perspective d'être bientôt en elle, la douleur disparaissait déjà.

**- On ferait mieux d'aller te soigner ! **

Mmm...c'est comme ça qu'elle appelait ça ? Si elle voulait jouer l'infirmière sexy avec moi, j'étais totalement pour !

Je la regardai baisser mon haut, déposer un baiser rapide sur ma poitrine et saisir mon bras pour m'entrainer vers la chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me laissai tomber sur le matelas avec un grognement de douleur mêlé de satisfaction. On allait enfin passer aux choses sérieuses…hé hé….

Bella ne tarda pas à me rejoindre sur le lit. Agenouillée à côté de moi, elle entreprit de me retirer mon T-shirt. Je tendis les mains vers son short dans l'espoir de le lui retirer rapidement mais récoltai une tape sur la main.

**- Mais ! **

**- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait… ? Edward t'es impossible ! **M'engueula-t-elle, exaspérée.

**- C'est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui a commencé ! **

Vous constaterez ma tendance à régresser quand je suis souffrant….Hé ! Personne n'est parfait !

**- Ma faute ? Vraiment ? **

**- Les caresses, les baisers…Tu viens de me déshabiller là, non ? **

**- J'ai juste retiré ton T-shirt, espèce d'obsédé ! ** (**N/B** : J'allais le dire ! Pervers !)

**- Tu as LE regard ! Celui qui dit « Je suis chaude comme la braise, s'il te plait, Edward, prends moi tout de suite ! » **

Elle pouvait protester autant qu'elle voulait, c'était à cause de ce regard que j'étais en érection la quasi-totalité du temps – j'exagérais à peine. Enfin, ça…et son appétissant derrière !

**- Efface ce sourire pervers Cullen !** Rigola Bella, en rougissant néanmoins. **Et même si c'était vrai, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. **

Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser fantôme sur mes lèvres avant de se redresser.

**- Allumeuse ! **

**- C'est la douleur qui te rend grognon, mon petit chou ?**

Elle me laissait planté là, avec une trique pas possible et elle osait en plus se foutre de ma gueule !

**- Laisse-moi tranquille, sorcière ! **

Je posai un bras sur mes yeux et l'ignorai.

**- Oooh t'es vraiment chou quand t'es malade, chéri. **(**N/B** : Ah bon tu trouves ?)

Ouais, ouais…

Je la sentis bondir hors du lit.

**- Est-ce que tu as de la pommade ? Des antidouleurs ?**

**- J'en sais rien…Regarde dans la salle de bain, **ronchonnai-je, frustré.

Je l'entendis marmonner « enfant gâté » en se glissant dans la salle de bain. Sauf que dix minutes plus tard elle y était encore.

**- Bella ?** Appelai-je sans obtenir de réponse.

Je la surpris la tête dans un placard en train de sniffer une des saletés qu'adorait Alfred. (**N/B** : Ah bah voilà qu'elle se drogue maintenant !)

**- Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? **

Elle sursauta et se cogna la tête en voulant se dégager. Ne pas rire, ne pas se moquer sinon elle va encore se fâcher ! Je me contentai de lui adresser un sourcil ironique en pointant le meuble sous le lavabo.

**- Des dizaines de shampoings, gels douche, déos…Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu aimais autant te pomponner !**

**- Ne fais pas ta maline ! Notre majordome adore remplir les placards avec ce genre de conneries pour filles. Comme si j'allais utiliser un truc qui sent le Jardin de Provence. C'est qui Provence d'ailleurs ?** (**N/B** : Inculte va !)

**- C'est en France, la Provence !**

**- Tu vois ! Y'a que vous pour savoir ça ! **

Je m'appuyai contre la vasque pendant qu'elle rangeait ses trouvailles.

**- Je comprends pourquoi aucun n'a ton odeur…**

**- Mon odeur ?**

Est-ce que ça voulait dire que je puais ? Non, je ne chlinguais pas ! J'en étais certain. (**N/B** : MDR ! Il va nous faire des complexes !)

**- Tu sais ! Un mélange de musc, de soleil et de…toi. **

... Aux dernières nouvelles, le soleil n'avait pas d'odeur...

**- Si tu le dis…**

Je savais qu'elle, elle sentait bon. Quelque chose de frais et de sucré, appétissant. Pas étonnant que j'ai tout le temps envie de la dévorer. Comme maintenant, lorsqu'elle se tenait sur la pointe des pieds, en train de fouiller dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Son T-shirt remonté découvrait une portion de peau que je savais incroyablement douce, sans parler des deux fossettes au bas de son dos que j'adorais embrasser. Juste avant de continuer plus bas…

**- C'est moi ou il est vraiment court ce short ?!**

Elle se retourna avec un tube de pommade dans la main.

- **Est-ce que, pendant deux minutes, tu pourrais arrêter de fantasmer !**(**N/B** : Heu ? non ! C'est un homme !)

**- Est-ce que, pendant deux minutes, tu pourrais arrêtez d'être aussi sexy !? **Répondis-je du tac au tac.

**- Et puis...tu m'as déjà vu plus dévêtue que ça…**

Ensuite, elle dira que c'est moi le pervers ! Mais lorsqu'elle me disait ce genre de chose, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait que je fasse à part l'imaginer nue ! (**N/B **: Bientôt ça va être de sa faute !)

**- N'essaie pas de m'éblouir avec ton petit sourire en coin…et lâche mon short ! Est-ce que c'est le bon tube ?** demanda Bella en me fourrant la pommade sous le nez.

**- Tu es une horrible infirmière.**

**- Et toi, tu es un horrible malade,** rigola-t-elle. **Arrête de bouder, bébé et file à la douche.**

Au vue des images qui envahissaient mon esprit, elle avait raison de me traiter d'obsédé. L'abstinence ne m'avait jamais réussi mais ça ne faisait que trois jours, bon sang !

**- Ça ne suffira pas,** disait Bella en lisant la notice. **Il te faut des calmants mais je n'en ai pas trouvé ici.**

J'étais forcé de reconnaitre qu'elle avait raison.

**- Garrett en a des tonnes, tu devrais aller…**

**- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'adresser la parole à cette bande d'abrutis,** me coupa Bella. (**N/B** : Là-dessus on est d'accord !)** Tu devras de contenter de la pommade !**

**- Bella…**

**- Non, je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute à cause d'eux, je t'en prie. **

Il y avait des fois – comme celle-ci – où les_ puppy eyes_ n'avaient jamais été aussi efficace !

**- Très bien,** abdiquai-je, **Alfred devrait pouvoir te trouver ça.**

**- Ok ! Toi, à la douche ! Je reviens tout de suite, **dit-elle avant de disparaitre de la salle de bain.

Une fois dans la cabine, je laissai la cascade brûlante éclabousser mon corps et détendre ma nuque, mes épaules, les muscles de mon dos. (**N/B** : Putain ça y est je peux sortir les glaçons rien qu'à imaginer ça !)Je n'avais pas eu conscience d'être aussi raide avant que les bienfaits de l'eau chaude ne fassent effet. Je dégageai quelques mèches de mes yeux et considérai la seule partie de mon corps qui refusait de se détendre.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit dans mon dos et je me dépêchai d'attraper le savon sur la planchette. Toujours sous le jet, je me retournai et la dévisageai, yeux mis clos. Connaissant l'effet dévastateur de ce regard, je ne l'utilisais qu'en cas de force majeure. Et une Isabella qui me repoussait à deux mains – deux fois ! – était définitivement un cas de force majeure.

**- Tu viens ?** Lui demandai-je simplement en la fixant à travers les gouttes.

Avec satisfaction, je vis le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle déglutit lentement et serra la boite d'analgésiques dans sa main.

**- Edward, je ne…**

Je récoltai un peu de gel dans mes mains et sans la quitter des yeux, l'étalai sur mon torse….lentement…pour que ses yeux avides ne ratent aucun mouvement.

**- Tu ne…?** La provoquai-je en réprimant un sourire.

Ma main était maintenant sur mon abdomen et plus elle descendait, plus son souffle se faisait court. Je m'arrêtai en atteignant mon bas ventre, ce qui me valut une protestation étouffée de ma spectatrice. Je me retournai et lui lançai un regard innocent part dessus mon épaule. Comme si je ne venais pas de l'allumer comme une chandelle romaine…

**- J'aurais besoin de ton aide là…,** lui fis-je remarquer en lui présentant mon dos.

Je la regardai souffler, secouer la tête et taper du pied mais au final, elle capitula.

Lancer. Ferrer. Remonter.

**- Très bien mais, s'il te plait, épargne-moi tes excuses bidon ! **

Elle se déshabilla et me rejoint dans la cabine exigüe. Celle de l'appartement était sans doute deux fois plus grande mais je préférais de loin celle-ci.

**- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je te cède à chaque fois,** murmura Bella en me repoussant contre la paroi de la douche.

**- Comment, toi, tu peux espérer m'échapper ?** Fis-je valoir en faisant glisser mes mains sur son corps avant de prendre ses seins en coupe.

Ronds, fermes, absolument parfaits pour mes mains. Ses tétons rosés ne tardèrent pas à durcir sous le passage répété de mes doigts. Je voulus me pencher pour en prendre un dans ma bouche mais un éclair de douleur fusa encore de mes côtes. J'étouffai une plainte en me redressant.

**- Ben alors ? On déclare déjà forfait ?** Se moqua Bella en tapotant mon bras. (**N/B** : Oh ça c'est dur !)

Peste !

**- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de déclarer forfait ? **

Nous baissâmes les yeux vers mon érection qui tressauta en signe de salut.

**- Tu vois ! **

Elle éclata de rire.

**- Il va juste falloir que tu m'aides sur ce coup, ma beauté.**

**- D'accord mais tiens-toi tranquille … Tu risquerais de te faire mal !**

Qu'elle prenne les commandes n'était pas plus mal vu mon état. Elle me fit un clin d'œil coquin et je craquai totalement.

Bella reposa mes mains sur ses seins et m'incita à les presser, les masser voluptueusement. L'une des siennes glissa sur mes abdos, prenant bien soin d'éviter les zones contusionnées et s'enroula autour de mon érection. Elle referma ses doigts sur moi et imprima un lent va et vient. Sa bouche avait pris mon cou d'assaut, mordillant et léchant ma peau. J'inclinai ma tête en arrière et lui laissai libre accès à mon corps.

Descendant plus bas, elle prit un de mes tétons entre ses lèvres, faisant vibrer ma queue entre ses doigts. Elle le refit encore une fois et s'amusa de ma réaction. Je me rendis compte que je ne la laissais m'explorer que très rarement. Nous étions souvent trop pressés. Ou alors j'étais celui qui ne pouvait pas attendre assez longtemps avant de m'enfoncer très loin en elle.

**- Comment tu trouves mon cadeau ?**

Sa voix basse me sortit de mes pensées et je me reconcentrai sur elle.

**- Mon cadeau… ?** Répétai-je bêtement sans comprendre.

A ma décharge, mon sang affluait ailleurs qu'à mon cerveau pour le moment.

Sans répondre, Bella se saisit d'une de mes mains et la glissa entre ses cuisses. Mes doigts entrèrent directement en contact avec les lèvres de son sexe. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour constater qu'elle s'était fait épiler...Genre, la totale… Je baissai les yeux pour admirer le chef-d'œuvre de son minou complètement nu.

**- Tu aimes ? **

Je relevai la tête vers elle et la trouvai en train de me sourire timidement.

**- Bien sûr ! **

Comment j'aurais pu ne pas aimer la sensation de sa chair lisse et humide contre mes doigts.

**- Profites-en parce que ce sera la seule et unique fois ! **(**N/B** : Putain tu m'étonnes, un plaisir pour eux et un supplice pour nous !)

Glissant un genou entre ses cuisses, j'écartai ses plis et caressai son intimité. Elle gémit mon prénom et encadra mon visage pour m'attirer à elle. Sans attendre, sa bouche pris possession de la mienne, suçant, mordillant et léchant mes lèvres avec avidité pendant que mes doigts allaient et venaient en elle.

**- C'était aussi terrible que ça ? **Murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

**- Encore pire…**

Je la caressai jusqu'à ce que ses gémissements remplissent la cabine.

Finalement Bella s'écarta, rompant tout contact entre nous. J'allais protester quand elle se laissa tomber à genoux devant moi. Elle leva alors les yeux vers moi et je faillis perdre tout contrôle.

**- Bella…bébé...**

Je la regardai se lécher les lèvres, les yeux toujours fixés sur moi. Je me penchai et plaquai mes mains contre la paroi d'en face, la protégeant ainsi de l'eau qui déferlait en cascade au-dessus d'elle. Vu sa maladresse légendaire, elle serait capable de se noyer avec. (**N/B : **Goujat !)Ses mains remontèrent le long de mes jambes et effleurèrent les muscles tendus de mon ventre, avant que l'une d'elles ne se referme sur mon sexe. Sa petite langue rose darda, glissant de la base jusqu'au gland, une fois, deux fois, sans jamais me prendre dans sa bouche.

**- Bella…,** la pressai-je alors qu'elle me mettait à l'agonie.

Je glissai une main dans ses mèches trempées et inclinai sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle me regarde. Je voyais ses pupilles dilatées par le désir à travers ses longs cils ainsi que la lueur de malice qui y brillait. Elle savait que je ne voulais qu'une chose, sentir sa bouche se refermer sur moi.

Alors je resserrai ma poigne sur ses cheveux et empoigna mon manche.

**- Ouvre…**

Ses paupières papillonnèrent mais elle obtempéra rapidement et je me glissai enfin entre ses lèvres pleines. La sensation de sentir sa bouche chaude et humide autour de ma verge était indescriptible. Je faillis venir comme un adolescent qui expérimentait sa première fellation. Réprimant un frisson, je serrai les dents lorsqu'elle entreprit d'aspirer avec avidité mon gland rougi et sensible. Je me forçai à rester immobile alors que Bella me prenait toujours plus loin, sa main cajolant la portion qu'elle ne parvenait pas à enfourner.

Elle ferma les yeux, concentrée sur sa tâche. Comme dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle y mettait beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Elle semblait apprécier le fait de m'avoir dans sa bouche, au moins autant que j'appréciais qu'elle le fasse. Bella et moi étions toujours sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle voulait ce que je voulais et moi je la voulais, tout court.

Elle se mit à gémir doucement et les vibrations se répercutèrent dans ma queue. Chassant l'eau de mon visage, je la vis se caresser en même temps, une main insinuée entre ses cuisses. Je la regardai, hypnotisé, en train de se donner du plaisir. Mes hanches se mirent à bouger d'elles même et bientôt je me sentis buter contre le fond de sa gorge. En un rien de temps, je me retrouvai au bord du précipice. Entre les bruits humides de succions qui résonnaient, sa poitrine qui tressautait à chaque mouvement et les doigts qu'elle enfonçait de plus en plus vite en elle…Je n'allais pas durer longtemps. Je sentais déjà mes bourses se recroqueviller.

J'effleurai ses joues du bout des pouces et elle ouvrit aussitôt les yeux.

**- Tu es proche ?**

Elle hocha la tête et sembla déterminée à me mener à l'orgasme.

**- Je vais venir mon cœur,** la prévins-je alors.

Elle relâcha mon gland avec un « pop » sonore et continua à me branler d'une main. Elle me garda contre ses lèvres jusqu'au moment où je fus incapable de me retenir plus longtemps. Je me déversai longuement sur ses seins, les recouvrant de ma semence. Dépité, je vis le jet de la douche faire disparaitre toutes les traces avant que je ne puisse admirer mon œuvre.

Dans un coin de ma tête, je notai les tremblements qui agitèrent le corps de Bella, la plainte qui lui échappa, signe qu'elle avait atteint l'orgasme à son tour. Ce qui était une bonne chose parce que j'étais littéralement à deux doigts de m'écrouler.

**. : .**

_(__Soundtrack__ : Freaks_, The Hawk In Paris)

Maintenant que les brumes de l'orgasme s'étaient dissipées, la douleur et la fatigue revinrent, puissance dix. Une fois allongé, je pris les médocs et laissai Bella me tartiner avec le baume. Elle était nue sous le maillot de foot qu'elle m'avait piqué. Avec ses cheveux humides et ses pommettes rosées et le vêtement qui l'avalait, elle paraissait plus jeune que jamais. A la fois sensuelle, espiègle et innocente, incroyablement rafraichissante après les pots de peinture ambulants ou les garces cyniques que j'avais fréquentées.

Elle se pelotonna contre moi avec prudence et posa sa tête sur ma poitrine. Les comprimés faisaient déjà effet et je savais que je n'allais pas tarder à m'endormir. Cependant, quelque chose me tracassait encore.

**- Bella ? **

**- Hum ? **

Je saisis la main qui traçait des arabesques sur mon ventre et la portai à mes lèvres. (**N/B** : C'est chou !)

**- Je sais qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé, tu n'as pas la meilleure opinion sur Garrett et les autres…**

**- Edward,…**

**- Non, laisse-moi parler, Isabella. Tu ne les portes pas dans ton cœur en ce moment mais je te demande juste de reconsidérer la chose. Tu as accepté ce qui s'est passé, je te demande d'accepter également ce qu'ils ont fait**.

Elle essaya de s'écarter mais je resserrai ma prise sur elle.

**- Ces gars sont comme des frères pour moi. Je serais prêt à risquer ma vie pour eux et ne doute pas une seconde du fait qu'ils feraient pareil pour moi. Parce que c'est le cas. **

**- Foutue confrérie !**

**- Ça, tu peux le dire ! Coincé avec eux jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Et tu veux savoir un truc ? C'est l'une des meilleures choses qui me soient arrivées. Ce sont des hommes bien, tous à leur manière.** (**N/B** : Complètement ma-so-chi-ste si tu veux mon avis !)

**- Est-ce qu'ils savent pour nous ? **

**- Après aujourd'hui, ce serait difficile de nier. Mais ils ne diront rien. J'ai entièrement confiance en eux.**

**- Très bien. Je te promets que je ferais un effort mais Garrett...Urgh ! **

**- Pourquoi pas Garrett ? **

Elle releva la tête et posa son menton sur mon torse pour me dévisager.

**- Ce mec a une tête – et un comportement – de psychopathe ! Il…**

Mon éclat de rire l'interrompit et elle se renfrogna de plus belle.

**- Garrett n'est pas un psychopathe, je te le jure, chérie,** réussis-je à articuler entre deux rires. **J'avoue qu'il aime nous faire souffrir mais uniquement lors des entrainements.**

**- Des entrainements ? Quels entrainements ?**

**- Comment crois-tu que j'entretien ce corps de rêve ?** (**N/B** : Heu ça va les chevilles…)

Ses petites dents me mordirent l'épaule.

**- Je croyais que te taper la moitié du campus te gardait en forme ! **

**- Je n'ai pas…**

Je grognai de dépit.

**- C'est du n'importe quoi ! Tu devrais arrêter de trainer avec Weber.**

Elle roula des yeux.

**- Je me fiche de ce que tu faisais avant. Du moment qu'il n'y a que moi maintenant…**

Je ne voulais voir aucun doute subsister dans son esprit.

**- Il n'y a que toi, Isabella. Et crois-moi, tu comptes pour dix !**

**- Tant mieux,** s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire. **Alors ? Ses entrainements ?**

Je lui fis un bref résumé de ce que nous faisions au sein de la confrérie. La préparation physique allant de la Self-défense aux cours d'Arts Martiaux. Les entrainements au tir, au corps à corps, au combat à l'arme blanche.

Bella me regardait avec des yeux ronds, ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Ce n'était pas vraiment les activités habituelles d'une confrérie. Mais la nôtre était un peu plus spéciale que les autres.

**- Et c'est Garrett qui vous fait faire tout ça ? **

**- Il s'occupe de la majeure partie, oui. Et des recrues aussi. Il vient d'une famille de militaire donc il se sent dans son élément lorsqu'il s'agit de nous faire suer sang et eau à cinq heures du matin !**

**- Et à part les entrainements physiques ? **

Maintenant que j'avais éveillé sa curiosité, je savais que les questions n'allaient pas tarder à pleuvoir.

Je réprimai un bâillement pendant que je réfléchissais à ce que je pouvais lui révéler ou non. De toute façon, s'agissant de Bella, elle finirait par tout découvrir à un moment ou à un autre.

**- On a aussi des...enseignements plus... **

**- Plus...? **

Je cherchais le terme approprié pour qualifier les sujets pour le moins originaux sur lesquels nous devions être incollables.

**- Plus avant-gardistes pour une université américaine… **

**- Comme… ? Arrête de tourner autour du pot,** s'impatienta Bella. (**N/B** : Ouais arrête Edward !)

**- Ok, ils - les puissances supérieures que tu ne veux surtout pas connaitre - insistent pour qu'on reçoive des "cours" de géopolitique... **

Sa moue se fit railleuse.

**-...Gestion de crise...Stratégie militaire...Armement...**

Ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites.

**-…Infiltration... **

Bella avait bondit hors de mon étreinte quelque part après l'infiltration, ponctuant chacune de mes paroles de « Quoi !? » incrédule. Après un bon quart d'heure de « Tu me fais marcher » et de « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc de malade ? », elle se résolut à me croire.

Je lui expliquai que l'objectif principal de tout ça était de nous préparer à occuper une place importante dans la société. J'avais choisi médecine mais certains allaient se lancer dans les affaires, travailler pour le gouvernement et même briguer la présidence. En nous y aidant, la confrérie s'assurait notre reconnaissance éternelle. Mais ils avaient beau nous servir leur histoire de réseau professionnel à vie, leur objectif final était surtout d'avoir des pions qu'ils pouvaient contrôler facilement. (**N/B** : Truc de malade !)

A nouveau dans mes bras, elle enfouit sa tête dans ma poitrine.

**- Alors on vous prépare à gouverner le monde !?** **Ça explique ton planning chargé. Je me demande comment tu trouves le temps de te faufiler dans ma chambre. **

**- Sauter dans ton lit est devenu ma priorité depuis deux mois ! **

**- Les résultats ne sont pas très concluants,** fit-elle remarquer avec une moue.

Il est vrai qu'on ne se voyait pas autant qu'on voudrait mais mon emploi du temps n'était qu'une partie du problème. Garder cette relation privée réduisait de beaucoup nos occasions d'être ensemble.

**- On trouvera une solution, ne t'inquiète pas,** murmurai-je doucement en lui caressant le bras.

**- Je ne m'inquiète pas,** répondit Bella sur le même ton.

Elle se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser la joue puis les lèvres avant de se recoucher. Elle le faisait de plus en plus spontanément, à mon plus grand plaisir. Le fait de toujours devoir faire attention en publique ne facilitait pas les choses mais tant qu'une certaine blonde ne venait pas tout gâcher, ça ne pouvait que s'améliorer. Evoluer. Devenir quelque chose de plus…

. : .

**POV BELLA **

Et moi qui croyais que cette confrérie ne pouvait pas être plus bizarre. Finalement, toutes ces histoires de société secrète visant à dominer le monde étaient vraies !

Et Edward en faisait partie !

Pas qu'il souhaite prendre le pouvoir mais quand même…

Je m'assurai qu'il était toujours profondément endormi et continuai ma visite. Cette chambre ressemblait à celle qu'occuperait n'importe quel sportif. Enfin, un sportif qui gagnait beaucoup ! Il y avait des coupes partout. Des médailles aussi, ainsi que des fanions et même des pompoms de Cheerleader. Je ne serais pas étonnée de retrouver les sous-vêtements de la propriétaire dans un de ses tiroirs !

Ce qui me fit automatiquement penser à Lauren…Est-ce qu'elle savait pour BlackOps ? Est-ce qu'elle était déjà venue ici ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient couché dans ce lit ? Beurk…J'espérai qu'Alfred était aussi maniaque qu'Edward le disait.

_Ça remonte à plusieurs mois ! Cesse de faire l'enfant et va te coucher Bella ! _

Comme s'il n'y avait eu qu'elle ! Pensai-je amèrement. Mais comme je l'avais dit, le passé était le passé.

_Et puis, il a très bien pu les emmener à son appartement…_

**- Arrrgh…** (**N/B** : Ouais tu te fais du mal Bella là !)

Re-beurk !

Edward commença à s'agiter dans le lit, il n'allait probablement pas tarder à se réveiller. Je retournai me glisser sous le drap avant qu'il n'émerge complètement.

**- Bella…**

Je tournai la tête vers lui.

**- Comment tu te sens ? **

Je le sentis bouger quelques muscles et finalement il sourit lentement.

**- Beaucoup mieux. Je ne sens presque rien…**

Une de ses mains glissa sous mon – son – T-shirt et remonta le long de ma cuisse, de ma hanche jusqu'à ma poitrine nue.

**- Il faut que tu manges quelque chose…,** murmurai-je en sentant ses doigts avec mes pointes, exactement comme je l'aimais.

**- Ok…**

Il me rapprocha de lui et je me retrouvai le dos collé à son torse, sa dureté pressée contre mes fesses.

**- Edward….**

Il ne semblait même pas m'entendre, trop occupé à remonter une de ses cuisses musclées entre les miennes. (**N/B** : Putain merde ! Me faut une deuxième cargaison de glaçons !)

**- Ok…**

Je me mordis la lèvre pour réprimer un gémissement. Ses doigts avaient retrouvé leur chemin en moi sans difficulté. Il s'amusait à les plonger en moi, puis à revenir taquiner mon clitoris. Sans relâche, jusqu'à ce que je coule littéralement sur sa main.

**- Tellement lisse …chaude…et humide…**

Je levai le bras et glissa une main dans ses cheveux pendant que je chevauchai ses doigts sans aucune retenue. Son souffle réchauffait la peau sensible de mon cou, envoyant des éclairs de plaisir dans mon ventre.

Au bout d'un moment, ce ne fut plus assez. Je voulais qu'il me prenne, qu'il me remplisse comme lui seul savait le faire.

J'écartai ses doigts de moi et me frottai contre son érection.

**- Je t'en prie…**

Je n'eus pas besoin de le supplier. D'une main ferme, il remonta un peu plus ma jambe et se positionna à mon entrée. Saisissant ma hanche, il m'immobilisa alors qu'il pénétrait en moi d'un habile coup de rein. Avant que je ne puisse reprendre mon souffle, il commença à se mouvoir en moi à un rythme endiablé.

Ses poussées sauvages me rendaient folle, de plus en plus incontrôlable. Il ne m'en fallut pas beaucoup pour me retrouver en train de le supplier de me prendre encore, plus vite, plus fort.

Edward aussi perdit la tête. Pas un instant, il ne cessa de chuchoter à mon oreille, me répétant combien j'étais parfaite, à quel point il aimait être en moi et de ne jamais oublier que je lui appartenais...

**. : . **

Après un énième passage à la salle de bain - les préservatifs avaient quand même leurs avantages - j'entrainai Edward jusqu'à la cuisine. Le rez-de-chaussée était vide mais c'était apparemment la fiesta dans les étages.

Edward m'installa sur un haut tabouret et se plaça entre mes jambes pour me donner un de ses prodigieux baisers qui faisait devenir mon cerveau tout mou. Pas un de ceux qui mettaient le feu à mon corps mais le genre à me donner envie de me fondre en lui.

Nous entendîmes alors un raclement de gorge provenant du fond de la pièce. De peur, je faillis tomber de mon siège. Edward se retourna, son corps faisant écran entre moi et une silhouette qui apparaissait derrière un placard.

**- Putain de...**

Edward soupira avant de se pincer l'arête du nez.

**- Peter, dégage de là.**

Peter ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, caché, dans le garde-manger ?

**- J'ai préféré signaler ma présence... avant de voir sa petite culotte m'atterrir sur la tête !**

Je me penchai par-dessus l'épaule d'Edward pour le voir. Il semblait avoir dévalisé la cuisine, le tout restant à peine en équilibre dans ses mains. Il tenait un carton de pizza - notre pizza, merci bien ! -, une boite Tupperware contenant je-ne-sais-quoi, une boite de cookie au chocolat, un bidon de lait à moitié plein, une bouteille de bière et un pot de crème glacée.

Rien qu'en le regardant, j'avais une indigestion !

Pendant ce temps Edward avait commencé à l'engueuler parce que, d'après ce que je comprenais, il avait interdiction de mettre les pieds dans la cuisine.

Il lui retira tout ce qu'il avait en main et posa la nourriture sur le plan de travail central, face à moi. Ce pauvre Peter regarda la nourriture s'en aller avec tristesse. Je vous jure qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux en ce moment même. (**N/B** : Alors là j'ai de la peine, il est puni ?)

Je ne sais pas d'où sortit cet élan de pitié et de compassion mais je trouvai injuste qu'Edward ne lui laisse même pas quelque chose à grignoter.

Sautant au bas de mon tabouret, je récupérai la boite de pizza. Après avoir consulté Edward des yeux, je lui fourrai le carton et la bière dans les bras.

**- Tiens ça avant de fondre en larmes ! **

J'entendis Edward ricaner derrière moi.

Les yeux de Peter firent la navette entre la bouffe, mon visage moqueur, une nouvelle fois la bouffe avant de me serrer contre lui.

**- Hé ! Bas les pattes toi !** cria Edward depuis le placard dans lequel il fouillait.

Je me dégageai vivement de son étreinte et lui lançai un regard sévère. Il souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.

**- Amis ? **

**- Surement pas ! Sors d'ici avant que je ne change d'avis. **

Malgré mes protestations, il me prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

**- DEHORS ! **cria Edward en lui balançant une spatule en bois à la tête. (**N/B** : Ouch ! Ça doit faire mal ça !)

Il ne se le fit pas dire une troisième fois et décampa avec son précieux butin.

Je me retournai vers Edward, effarée.

**- C'était quoi ça ?**

**- Ça, c'était le fléau ! Ce mec te boufferait une jambe si on te la tartinait de Nutella !**

Je pris les cookies, il prit le lait et nous retournâmes nous asseoir pour grignoter.

**- Mais...Pourquoi ? Je veux dire...C'est une maladie ? **

Pourtant, Peter était aussi mince et musclé qu'Edward. Il devait sûrement avoir un ver solitaire dans le ventre.

**- Une maladie qui s'appelle Charlotte ! **

**- Sa petite amie ? **Demandai-je avant d'enfourner un cookie dans ma bouche.

**- Exactement. Charlotte est végétalienne et elle a décidé de convertir toute la résidence. Malheureusement, seul Peter couche avec elle donc il est le seul à suivre le mouvement. **(**N/B : **Pauvre Peter !)

**- Sauf qu'en cachette, il se goinfre de cochonneries...**

**- Dès qu'elle a le dos tourné !**

J'éclatai de rire.

**- Mais pourquoi il ne lui dit pas qu'il déteste ça, lui aussi ?**

**- Comme je t'ai dit, il couche avec elle, pas nous !**

**- Grève du sexe ?**

Edward grimaça derrière son verre de lait.

**- Pendant des semaines ! **

Imaginer Peter, tellement narquois et arrogant, supplier Charlotte pour pouvoir poser les mains sur elle...J'étais quasiment écroulée de rire.

Je me demandai si une des conquêtes d'Edward lui avait fait le coup...Lauren peut-être. Ce serait tout à fait son style !

La curiosité l'emporta au risque de le braquer. J'espérais que non.

**- Et avec Lauren...**

Edward continua à manger comme si je ne l'interrogeais pas sur son ex.

**- Quoi avec Lauren ?**

**- Et bien déjà comment as-tu pu..., **je m'interrompis, me disant que cette approche n'était pas très diplomate. **Je veux dire, comment vous êtes-vous mis ensemble tous les deux ?**

Il reposa son cookie et croisa les bras.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses la question ? Je suis sûre que tu es déjà au courant de toute l'histoire.**

Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit sur la défensive.

**- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je n'écoute pas les ragots.**

**- Ah non ?**

Je repoussai mon verre et lui fit face.

**- Tu penses vraiment que je serais avec toi en ce moment, ou même dans cette relation, si j'écoutais les rumeurs qui circulent sur toi. **

**- Alors tu te fous du fait que je me sois tapé la moitié de la fac ? **

**- Tu ne t'ai pas tapé...Arrgh ! Je m'en fiche Edward…**

**- Alors pourquoi me questionner sur Lauren, si tu t'en fiches ? **

C'était un homme, bien sûr qu'il ne comprenait pas !

Comment pouvais-je lui expliquer que cette fille était mon exact opposé. Lauren représentait tout ce que je détestais, elle était superficielle, mesquine, prenait tout le monde de haut et se croyait tout permis. Et Edward, celui que j'aimais vraiment, vraiment beaucoup était resté avec cette horreur toute une année.

Elle devait forcément posséder des qualités pour l'attirer et le garder aussi longtemps.

_Si ça se trouve, elle doit faire des pipes d'enfer…Il avait l'air d'aimer ça tout à l'heure…_

Je me mis une bonne claque mentale. Ce n'était pas une raison pour rester avec quelqu'un…

Si ?

Merde.

**- Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. J'étais juste curieuse…**

**- Ecoute, je n'ai aucune raison de me justifier auprès de toi mais vu que ça t'intéresse tant disons que Lauren et moi avons des points communs qui nous ont rapprochés. Au début, on s'entendait bien, c'était facile. Le problème c'est que Lauren est une amie géniale mais une petite amie complètement dingue. Son caractère un peu difficile a commencé à être trop pour moi. J'ai eu besoin d'espace, on s'est séparé. Fin de l'histoire. **

Non. Pas fin de l'histoire. Le fait est que cette pouffe continuait de le coller et que lui n'y trouvait rien à redire.

**- J'arrêterais de voir Lauren quand tu arrêteras de trainer avec Weber. Et cet idiot de Black ! **

Et il m'offrit un grand sourire, très fier de lui.

Seigneur, j'avais complètement zappé Jacob, ou Angie ou Alice depuis que j'étais arrivée ici. Pas de doute que j'allais me faire allumer dès le lendemain matin.

**- Ok, garde ta blondasse, moi j'aurais le joueur de foot sexy. **

**- Tu avoues enfin que tu me trouves sexy !**

Il haussa deux fois les sourcils avec l'air plus pervers que jamais.

**- Je parlais de Jacob !**

**- Quoi ? Hors de question ! Sale petite chipie..,** s'indigna Edward en bondissant sur moi.

Il finit par me coincer contre le comptoir et me chatouilla sans pitié pendant que j'essayais de m'échapper.

Je sentis mon coude heurter violemment ses côtes et m'immobilisai en retenant mon souffle. Je vis Edward se plier en deux en reculant, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle coupé par la douleur. (**N/B** : Bah voilà c'est malin ! Fallait pas commencer mon petit Eddy !)

**- Alors ? Tu déclares forfait ? **Me moquai-je en éclatant de rire alors qu'Edward m'assassinait des yeux.

* * *

**Alors ? Qui déclare Forfait ? Lol **

**Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? ****Si oui, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^ **

**Si vous avec des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser !**

**Pour tous commentaires, je suis là aussi et je réponds à tout le monde :)**

. : .

**Je ferais tout mon possible pour vous poster le chapitre 17 dans les temps.**

**En attendant, on se retrouve sur FB pour les extras :**

**les magnifiques bannières de ma Queen Ninie, la garde robe et les soundtracks !**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous et on se retrouve très bientôt !**

**Khassidy**


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Ici Khassidy en direct de la Martinique. Je suis en vacances pour environs 2 mois (^_^)/ mais je ne sais pas si ça veut dire plus de chapitres ou pas de chapitre du tout. Ce sera selon.**

**Je sais, celui-ci arrive en retard et je sais que vous n'avez pas envie de lire mon blablatage lol**

**So…**

**Merci à Joeymalia42 ma bêta chérie ! A Ninie pour ses supers bannières ! **

**Et à tous ceux et celles qui lisent BN, review BN et mettent BN en fav et alertes lol **

**Encore un chapitre BxE avec un pur délire de ma part à la fin xD**

**Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir le chapitre.**

. : .

Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes: 

**Anonyme qui croit qu'Eric boss pour LG **: Salut et merci pour ta review :D Tu veux parler de Mozzie ? Ce serait vraiment un sale coup pour Edward ! Je ne suis pas méchante à ce point…quoique…Mouhahahah

**Cassy-chou : **Mdr ! J'aurais dis pareil !

**Isa :** Salut Isa ! Après 5 ans t'es enfin arrivée ici ^^ Merci pour tout :D Donc pour toi Jessica est Lady Gossip…Tu te doutes bien que je ne vais ni confirmer ni infirmer :p Il faudra attendre la suite !

**Larsand :** Merci ^^ Oui, ça change du chapitre précédent ! Lol

**Juliette :** Salut Juliette ! Ta review était trop cute ^^ Merci beaucoup ! Toi, c'est Lauren que tu vois en LG. Pourquoi pas ? Mais là non plus, je ne dirais rien :p

**Mylene : **Vindieu ? Ca vient de quel pays, dis moi? Hihi En tout cas, merci ^^ La suite, c'est maintenant :D

. : .

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**\(^o^)/ Bonne Lecture ! \(^o^)/**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

(_Soundtrack__: It's Alive_, A Fine Frenzy)

A travers les brumes du sommeil, je sentis les lèvres d'Edward effleurer mon épaule, sa main caresser ma taille. Mais avant d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, il avait déjà quitté le lit, me laissant avide de son contact. La porte de la salle de bain se referma doucement et la douche se mit en route quelques secondes plus tard. Un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre m'apprit que le jour n'était pas tout à fait levé.

Avec un grognement de frustration, je roulai jusqu'à l'autre extrémité du matelas et enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller d'Edward. Emmitouflée dans son côté de couverture, je respirai son odeur à plein poumons. Ma peau se couvrit de chair de poule et je réprimai un gémissement de plaisir. Juste son odeur. Pendant un instant, j'envisageai d'aller le rejoindre sous la douche mais j'étais bien trop fatiguée pour ça. A la place, je serrai l'oreiller un peu plus contre moi et me rendormis aussitôt.

. : .

Pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, je me réveillai avec les mains d'Edward se baladant sur moi. Et cette fois, j'étais plus que décidée à lui rendre la pareille. J'attrapai la main qui frôlait ma cuisse et la portai à ma bouche pour y déposer un baiser. Immédiatement, une alarme s'alluma dans un coin de ma tête et je me figeai.

_Wait._

Les yeux obstinément clos, je priai pour me tromper.

Je remontai vivement le long du bras fin et ….

**- Qu'est-ce que… !?**

La dernière fois que j'avais vérifié – pas plus tard qu'hier soir – mon homme n'avait pas de poitrine généreuse et ni de chevelure bouclée qui lui cascadait dans le dos.

**- Bella ! Enfin, tu es réveillée ! **

**- Siobhan !?** M'exclamai-je en plissant les yeux.

Malgré la lumière vive qui m'éblouissait, je reconnus sans peine sa frimousse à quelques centimètres de moi. Elle avait été très sympathique hier après-midi mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi elle se trouvait dans mon lit – ou plutôt celui d'Edward – ce matin.

Et depuis combien de temps était-elle là à me regarder dormir ?!

Je repoussai ses mains de mon visage et tentai de me relever.

**- Non, Bella attends…**

Sans prévenir, elle se mit à califourchon sur mes hanches et me força à me rallonger.

**- Siobhan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend !?**

J'essayai de la repousser pendant quelques instants, puis capitulai, essoufflée.

**- Très bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Soupirai-je en me résignant à rester couchée.

Est-ce que ça ne pouvait pas attendre que je descende ? Où était Edward ? Je tendis l'oreille mais aucun son ne provenait de la salle de bain. D'après la pendule, j'avais dormi durant trois bonnes heures.

Je reportai mon attention sur Siobhan, toujours penchée au dessus de moi. De là où j'étais, j'avais une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine – plus que généreuse comparée à la mienne.

_Seigneur Dieu…._

Il était sans doute préférable de voir le côté comique de la situation…

**- Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire,** lui demandai-je, soulignant le fait qu'elle était toujours assise sur moi.

Sans répondre, elle se remit à m'effleurer les bras.

**- Tu sais que tu as la peau vraiment très douce… ? Et tellement pâle ! C'est très rare en Californie…**

Heu…

Est-ce qu'il se passait vraiment ce que je pensais qu'il était en train de se passer ?

**- Shav…**

**- Et ces magnifiques cheveux, **continua-t-elle en plongeant les doigts dans mes mèches.

Malgré moi, je frissonnai quand ses ongles griffèrent mon cuir chevelu.

**- Ça te plait quand je fais ça ?** L'entendis-je demander en le faisant encore.

Je rejetai la tête en arrière et tressaillis une nouvelle fois.

Non, non, non…

J'essayai de la virer de là mais je ne pouvais pas contrôler ma réaction.

**- Est-ce que tu voudrais venir jouer avec Liam et moi… ?**

Jouer… ?

Difficilement, je la forçai à retirer ses doigts de mes cheveux et secouai la tête.

**- Quoi ? **

**- Liam a dit que si tu étais d'accord alors il l'était aussi. S'il te plait…**

_Bella...pourquoi cette fille est-elle encore assise sur toi ?_

Et si mon esprit encore au ralenti n'avait pas encore saisi le message, le fait qu'elle glisse la main sous le drap pour caresser ma poitrine venait de tout éclairer !

**- Okééééééé, je crois que ça suffit comme ç…**

Encadrant, mon visage de ses mains, elle m'immobilisa - avec une force que son petit gabarit ne laissait pas supposer - et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je repensai à son attitude vraiment très – _mais vraiment très, très_ – amicale de la veille, à la remarque de Charlotte...

_Comme si tu ne l'avais pas vu venir ça ?! _

Justement, non !

Je restai le plus immobile possible en attendant qu'elle me libère. J'aurais très bien pu en profiter pour la faire basculer du lit mais j'aimerais autant éviter qu'elle se fracture quelque chose en tombant.

Je desserrai les paupières et rencontrai les deux prunelles amusées de Siobhan fixées sur moi.

**- Alors** ? Souffla-t-elle en libérant mes lèvres.

Son petit air satisfait me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.

Est-ce que je l'étrangle maintenant ou j'attends encore un peu ?

- **Comment tu trouves ça ? Embrasser une fille. Vu ton air ahuri, je devine que c'est la première fois ! **

Et en plus, elle riait aux éclats !

**- Siobhan…**commençai-je calmement**, je ne suis pas…comme ça. Et**** je suis avec Edward !**

**- Et alors ? Tu n'es pas obligée de lui dire,** murmura la jeune femme en faisant mine de me tripoter encore. **Et puis, on est à la fac Bella ! C'est l'occasion de faire de nouvelles expériences...**

C'est ce qu'on raconte oui, mais virer Team Minou ne faisait pas parti de mes plans !

**- Ecoute, je ne suis pas ...intéressée par les filles, tu vois...**

**- Comment peux-tu le savoir alors que, visiblement, tu n'as jamais essayé.**

**- Tu viens de m'embrasser ! Si ça me branchait, je l'aurais senti je pense…**

**- Mais t'étais tellement...crispée ! **S'exclama-t-elle, l'air exaspéré.** On devrait réessayer ! Avec le truc des cheveux en plus !**

**- Attends, attends, attends…**

Je me redressai, Siobhan toujours sur les genoux.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait encore sur toi !? _

_J'ai comme l'impression de me répéter là…_

**- Allez Bella, juste une fois** ! Me défia Siobhan. **Si tu n'aimes pas, promis, je te laisse tranquille. **

Le fais que j'envisage sa proposition montrait que 1) je n'étais pas encore tout à fait réveillée, que 2) les mœurs dissolues de cette fac commençaient à déteindre sur moi et que 3) ma curiosité aura un jour ma peau. Pour de bon.

**- Très bien.**

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ne pas mourir bête et tout…vous ne connaissez pas ?

**- Yes ! **

**- Maiiiiiis…..après ça, tu me lâches, c'est clair ? **

**- Et cette fois mets-y du tien ma jolie. **

**- Ouais…**

Bon, je peux le faire. C'est comme embrasser un mec…avec des seins…et une cha…Oui, bon, vous avez compris le concept.

**- T'es prête ? **

**- Allons-y qu'on en finisse,** en souriant malgré moi face à son air ravi.

C'était l'affaire de quelques secondes. Personne n'en saura rien.

Cette fois, je la vis s'avancer lentement en fixant mes lèvres. Instinctivement, je les humidifiai et considérai à mon tour les siennes, pleines et joliment ourlées.

Je fermai les yeux et répondis timidement à son baiser. C'était…doux. A défaut d'un autre adjectif. Mais à quoi je m'attendais, vu que c'était une fille…

J'embrassai une fille.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ?

Edward ! Est-ce qu'il serait d'accord avec ça ? On était dans une relation libre donc, techniquement, je ne faisais rien de mal. Mais d'un autre côté, nous étions censés être exclusifs. Est-ce que ça comprenait les personnes de même sexe ? Si…

**- Bella !** S'écria Siobhan en rompant le baiser**. Arrête de réfléchir ! **

**- Mais ….**

**- Je t'entendrais presque penser ! **

Je soufflai un bon coup et essayai de me détendre. Ce n'était pas la mer à boire. Il fallait juste que j'y aille franco.

**- Ok ! Ok ! **

Faisant taire mes questionnements, je pris alors son visage en coupe et initiai le baiser. Ma bouche recouvrit la sienne sans hésitation et Siobhan se pressa contre moi – avec enthousiasme, bien sûr.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais pu penser, ce ne fut pas tendre ou doux ou même timide. Cette étreinte n'avait rien à envier à celles, intenses et passionnées, que j'avais partagé avec Edward.

_Ne pas penser à Edward…_

Je sursautai en sentant sa langue caresser mes lèvres. Par réflexe, je la saisis par la taille pour l'attirer un peu plus à moi. Je fus presque choquée lorsque sa poitrine se plaqua contre la mienne.

C'était…bizarre ! Pas déplaisant mais définitivement _weird_ !

Semblant prendre mon geste pour une invitation, Siobhan me recoucha sur le lit et approfondit le baiser. D'un coup, je la sentis partout. Ses formes moelleuses qui se pressaient contre moi, ses boucles rousses qui nous entouraient et ses mains qui voyageaient librement sur mon corps

Est-ce que ce sont les sensations qu'éprouvait Edward quand on s'embrassait ? Est-ce qu'il me ressentait aussi de cette façon ?

Je me surpris à trouver ça très excitant et les dernières brides de retenue me quittèrent. Je lui rendis chaque caresse, chaque baiser avec un intérêt nouveau.

**- Wow…**

J'étais à bout de souffle.

**- Encore,** s'exclama Siobhan en recommençant à m'embrasser.

La pensée que ce que je faisais pouvait être mal ne m'empêcha pas de finir pantelante, les membres emmêlés à ceux de Siobhan, un gémissement au bord des lèvres.

Un bruit sourd dans la pièce nous fit sursauter et j'en profitai pour avalée une goulée d'air salvatrice.

**- SIOBHAN ! **

La voix d'Edward résonna dans toute la chambre et j'éloignai Siobhan de moi le plus vite possible.

**- Oh… oh…Edward est là…**

Et il venait de me surprendre en train de flirter outrageusement avec quelqu'un d'autre dans son propre lit…

**- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois,** me défendis-je en voyant Edward debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_Ah non ?_

**- Pas la peine de se mettre en colère, Bella et moi ne faisions rien de mal…**

**- Shav,** la prévins-je quand sa main tapota sur ma cuisse, ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward.

**- Siobhan,** commença-t-il d'une voix grondante, **éloigne toi de ma petite-amie…tout de suite…**

**- Ou quoi ? **S'énerva la jeune femme en se redressant.** A chaque fois c'est pareil ! Tu ne veux jamais partager alors que tu as toujours les plus jolies ! **

**- Combien de fois il faut que je te le dise ? Arrête d'essayer de me voler mes copines, putain ! **

**- Edward, non,** criai-je lorsqu'il empoigna Siobhan par la taille.

Est-ce qu'il comptait la jeter par la fenêtre ? Il avait l'air passablement énervé là…

Il la balança sur une épaule et sortit de la chambre. Je sautai à bas du lit et passai la tête dans l'encadrement, juste à temps pour le voir tambouriner trois portes plus loin.

**- LIAM !** Appela-t-il jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre.

Il fourra la petite rousse dans les bras de son chéri – chéri qui, rappelons-le, était totalement partant pour un plan à trois…

- **La prochaine fois, je la fous dans la piscine, ça la calmera.**

**- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis…**entendis-je l'irlandais répliquer à l'intention de Siobhan avant de refermer la porte.

Edward revenait déjà par ici alors je me dépêchai de remonter sur le lit.

_C'est le moment d'afficher ton air le plus innocent, ma fille ! _

La mine contrite, les _puppy-eyes_, la totale…

Sitôt la porte refermée, il me rejoint sur le lit et prit mon visage entre ses grandes mains.

**- Est-ce que ça va ?** demanda-t-il avec empressement en scrutant mes yeux.

Pas du tout la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais….

**- Tu n'es pas fâché ? **

**- Oh si ! Je suis furieux ! Est-ce qu'elle t'a fait quelque chose de…déplacé ? Parce que sinon…**

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Après toutes les choses infiniment…déplacées qu'il m'avait fait, lui…

**- Tu as l'air de le prendre plutôt bien…**constata-t-il perplexe.

Je balayai une mèche de son front et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Siobhan ne m'a pas attaqué ! Enfin si au début mais…**

**- Comment ça, au début ?**

Je grimpai sur ses genoux, mettant toutes les chances de mon coté pour le calmer.

**- Et bien…il se peut que j'ai accepté de la laisser m'embrasser. **

J'aurais pu lui dire que j'avais été contrainte mais ma conscience et moi aurions eu un problème avec ça. Je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser Siobhan endosser toute la responsabilité. Surtout que j'en avais bien profité une fois lancée.

**- Parce qu'en plus, tu étais consentante ? Génial, cette nymphomane irlandaise a réussi à pervertir ma copine ! **

Je lui donnai une tape sur le bras.

**- Je trouve que tu fais déjà un sacré bon travail de ce côté là, Edward Cullen ! **

**- Est-ce que tu es intéressée ? **Demanda-t-il soudainement.

**- Par Siobhan ? Non ! Quelle idée ! **

**- Par les filles en général ? **

Ça avait été agréable. Vraiment. Je ne pouvais pas le nier. Mais je n'avais eu aucune grande révélation concernant mon orientation sexuelle durant les quelques minutes que ça avait duré.

**- Non Edward !**

Il m'adressa le haussement de sourcil le plus ironique que j'ai jamais vu.

**- Je te le promets ! C'était juste une…expérience scientifique visant à… collecter des informations sur cette pratique. Ça te connait, les sciences, tu devrais voir le côté expérimental de la chose…**

**- Donc pas de plans à trois prévu dans un avenir proche… ?**

**- Pas du tout ! **Affirmai-je avec conviction en secouant la tête.

Oh !

**- Edward !** M'exclamai-je, choquée.

Ce fut très furtif, mais je le vis ! Cet éclair de déception dans ses yeux lorsque j'avais répondu par la négative.

**- Est-ce que tu voudrais… ?**

**- Jamais de la vie, Bella !** S'insurgea-t-il. **Je n'ai aucune intention de te partager !**

**- Alors quoi ? **

Je n'avais pas rêvé le regret dans son regard.

**- C'est juste que, à titre d'expérience scientifique…si l'envie te reprend d'embrasser une nana…je préférerais être là pour superviser les choses ! **

Voila qu'il se moquait de moi !

**- Espèce d'obsédé ! ** Rigolai-je en l'embrassant.

Lorsque je voulus me lever, il enroula ses doigts autour de mon poignet et m'attira à lui.

**- Pas si vite…**

Je sentis son souffle remonter le long de mon cou avant qu'il ne murmure au creux de mon oreille :

**- Est-ce que tu as aimé ça… ?**

**- …Edward, **soufflai-je quand un frisson courut le long de ma colonne vertébrale**. **

Je devrais être habituée à ses techniques d'intimidation mais je me faisais avoir à chaque fois.

**- Avoue que ça t'a plu bébé…**

A ce moment, je ne pus m'empêcher de faire la comparaison entre ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Siobhan et les moments que j'avais partagé avec Edward.

**- Elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, mon amour,** chuchotais-je doucement_. _

Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait de doutes. Un homme pouvait être un poil sensible à ce sujet. Et même si, à chaque fois qu'on faisait l'amour, je lui montrais qu'il était le seul, je ne lui avais jamais vraiment dis.

**- Regarde-moi,** lui intimai-je en posant ma main libre sur sa joue. **Regarde dans quel état tu me mets. Le seul son de ta voix, le seul contact de ta peau contre la mienne me rend folle de désir, Edward…**

**- Bella…**

**- …Tu es le seul à pouvoir me posséder de cette façon alors oui, j'ai apprécié le moment, mais jamais ça ne pourra rivaliser avec ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi…indépendamment du fait que ce soit une femme. **

Je m'attendais à un baiser frénétique mais quand ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes, ce ne fut que douceur, volupté et sensualité. Il savait maintenant. Il n'avait rien à me prouver.

Nous restâmes comme ça durant de longues et intenses minutes avant de se séparer. Edward ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, l'air préoccupé. Je connaissais cette tête et c'était la dernière chose que je voulais. Qu'il se sente obligé de répondre.

**- Idem pour moi, baby,** lâcha-t-il finalement avec un grand sourire.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer contre ses lèvres.

Au moins, je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher de faire de longs discours.

**- Tu devrais filer à la douche, le petit déjeuner est prêt,** ajouta Edward en me remettant sur pied.

A cet instant, j'avisai le petit tas de vêtements posé sur la table de chevet. Mes vêtements de la veille a priori. Lavés et séchés. Je me saisis de la pile et respirai la bonne odeur de frais qui s'en dégageait. Nous avions bien une gouvernante chez les Mu Zeta Sigma mais rien de comparable à cet amour d'Alfie.

**- Il faudra que je pense à remercier Alfred pour ça. C'est très attentionné de sa part. **

**- Alfred ? **demanda Edward, en sortant la tête de son armoire.

**- Pour mes affaires ! **

Cette fois, il se retourna tout à fait vers moi.

**- Je m'en suis chargé, ce matin. **

**- C'est toi ? **

Je me sentis faiblir tout d'un coup, submergée par une émotion sortie de nulle part. Il acquiesça gauchement et se passa la main dans les cheveux quand il remarqua que je ne cessais de le fixer.

**- Comme il y avait tes sous-vêtements, je me suis dis que….tu n'aimerais pas que quelqu'un d'autre les touche…alors...**

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais mon cœur se gonfla et se mit à battre à ce rythme effréné. Mes jambes commencèrent à trembler et mes yeux me picotèrent.

Et je n'avais même pas l'excuse du PMS !

_Il a juste fait une lessive pour toi, Bella ! Remet-en !_

Le peu de temps que j'avais passé avec Edward m'avait apprit une chose : ce mec ne savait ni ce qu'était une cuisinière ou un aspirateur et encore moins une machine à laver. La gouvernante de ses parents passait à l'appartement toutes les semaines pour s'occuper des tâches ménagères.

**- Me...merci,** bredouillai-je en essayant de ne pas me ridiculiser totalement.

Edward fronça les sourcils, se gratta la tête et marmonna quelque chose à propos des femmes.

J'allais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, le cœur battant, un énorme sourire sur le visage, ma précieuse pile de vêtements serrée contre moi.

. : .

(_Soundtrack__: Helena Beat_, Foster The People)

**- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui te ferais envie ? **me demanda Edward alors que nous sortions prendre le petit déjeuner dans le jardin.** Des céréales ? Des toasts ? Des œufs brouillés ?**

Nous n'avions jamais pris de petit-déjeuner ensemble. Les rares matins où nous étions encore ensemble, et bien…manger n'était pas l'activité principale…

**- Des toasts ! Avec de la confiture, merci. Et toi ? Tu prends quoi le matin ? **

**- Oh, le truc normal. Café, jus de fruit, bacon, œufs, toast, parfois des céréales, parfois des pancakes avec du sirop d'érable, des fruits frais et….**

**- Okaaay !** Rigolai-je.

**- Quoi ? J'ai besoin d'énergie le matin ! **

Je n'avais aucun mal à croire qu'il puisse engloutir tout ça. Et ce n'est sûrement pas à coup de diète qu'il avait obtenu un corps pareil.

**- Oh non, Edward ! Pas eux !**

La joyeuse bande de petites frappes qui lui faisait office d'amis était justement en train de se goinfrer de nourriture autour de la piscine. Julian, Liam et le dépressif dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom. Du coin de l'œil, je repérai aussi Garrett, sur la pelouse en compagnie d'un groupe d'étudiants suant sang et eau.

_Est-ce que quelqu'un allait jamais en cours dans cette confrérie ? _

La main d'Edward, dans mon dos, me força à avancer. Je ne leur jetai pas un seul regard lorsque nous les dépassâmes et répondis à peine à leurs saluts. Je laissai Edward avec eux. Il leur avait peut-être pardonné mais pas moi.

Charlotte et Siobhan aussi étaient là. D'ailleurs cette dernière s'approchait déjà alors que je remplissais une assiette de toasts.

**- J'espère que Cullen s'est calmé,** marmonna Siobhan en passant un bras autour de ma taille. **Mmm, ça a l'air bon tout ça ! **

**- Si j'étais toi, je me tiendrais à carreaux…**

L'expression mécontente qu'Edward arborait en venant vers nous n'augurait rien de bon pour elle.

**- Siobhan, cours,** lui conseillai-je rapidement et écartant son bras.

**- Où ça ? ** **Pourquoi ?**

**- Cours !**

Malheureusement pour elle, Edward fut plus rapide et la balança dans la piscine sans aucune pitié. Comme promis…Elle atterrit dans l'eau, envoyant des éclaboussures jusqu'à mes pieds.

**- Mec !** Râla Liam depuis la table voisine avant d'aller sauver sa petite amie de la noyade.

**- Edward ! **Lâchai-je en soupirant.

**- Je pense que là, le message est passé,** déclara-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

**- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça**, lui reprochai-je.

D'un autre coté, avouez que Siobhan l'avait un peu cherché.

Sans répondre, il enfourcha un transat et m'installa entre ses longues jambes musclées.

**- Tu es sûr que…je veux dire, ce n'est pas risqué ?** Demandai-je en pointant les recrues du menton.

En nous voyant ainsi, il n'y avait aucun doute sur la nature de notre relation.

**- Oublie-les. Vu ce que Garrett leur fait subir, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils se soucient de nous.**

Je n'étais pas convaincue, mais les moments où nous étions ensemble – de façon si intime – en public étaient trop rares pour que je n'en profite pas.

**- Tu n'as rien à craindre ici, Bella,** ajouta-t-il en verrouillant ses bras autour de moi.

Très fort.

C'est alors que les occupants de la table voisine se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers nous, tête baissée, mine faussement repentante. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils manigançaient mais ce serait sans moi. J'essayai de me lever mais les bras d'Edward me maintenaient fermement en place.

**- Je ne veux pas, Edward !** M'écriai-je en gigotant, manquant de renverser le plat posé entre mes jambes.

**- Bella, laisse-les parler. Après, si tu ne veux toujours pas les voir, ils te laisseront tranquille.**

Je le fusillai du regard par-dessus mon épaule parce qu'il ne me laissait pas vraiment d'autre choix.

Alors pendant le quart d'heure qui suivit, je les écoutai me dire à quel point ils étaient désolés que j'aie assisté au rituel, qu'ils comprenaient que je puisse être en colère, et bla bla bla….

Je pouvais voir les efforts qu'ils faisaient et n'eus aucun doute sur la sincérité de leurs paroles. Je les considérais tour à tour et compris que j'étais la seule à en faire toute une histoire. Et si même leur victime prenait leur défense alors qui étais-je pour leur faire la gueule ? Et puis, ils me faisaient vraiment de la peine, prostrés comme ça devant moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Edward leur avait dit, mais ça avait été efficace.

**- Très bien,** soupirai-je en me calant un peu plus contre le torse d'Edward. **Excuses acceptées ! Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut finir de manger ? **

Julian exigea un « câlin de l'amitié », Liam m'offrit un de ses sourires à fossette mais resta à distance – il ne souhaitait probablement pas finir à l'eau comme sa copine - et Vladimir, le dépressif, se contenta d'un hochement de tête rapide avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Je remarquai que Garrett était le seul à ne pas être venu s'excuser et le seul envers lequel il me restait un peu de ressentiment. Pas que je souhaite qu'il s'approche de moi. Je ne faisais que constater les faits.

**- Toujours envie de leur arracher les yeux ?** demanda Edward, le visage enfoui dans mes cheveux.

**- J'ai vraiment l'impression que tout le monde s'en fout, même toi avec tes côtes fêlées et ta lèvre fendue…**

**- Bella…**

**- Non, laisse-moi finir. Si ça vous chante de vous bastonner comme ça, ok. Je ne m'en mêlerai plus ! Et ne viens surtout pas me voir quand ils finiront par t'amocher sérieusement.**

Il embrassa le sommet de mon crâne.

**- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois…**

**- Oh, je suis certaine que…**

**- Bella,** m'interrompit Edward en me faisant pivoter.

Son expression était sérieuse, son regard enchaîné au mien.

**- Il n'y aura pas d'autre rituel pour moi. Est-ce que tu comprends ? **

Est-ce que ça sous-entendait qu'il serait plus prudent avec ses prochaines conquêtes… ?

Ou qu'il resterait célibataire une fois qu'il se sera lassé de moi ?

_Ou qu'il a prévu de rester avec toi pour une très longue durée, banane ! _

Je me répétais chaque jour qu'il ne fallait pas que je tombe amoureuse d'Edward – simple question de bon sens. Mais s'il continuait à agir ainsi, à faire comme si j'étais importante pour lui, comme s'il envisageait une vraie relation entre nous, j'étais foutue.

Je ne répondis rien parce que, franchement, si je me mettais à espérer et que dans un mois, il passait à autre chose, le résultat ne serait pas joli à voir.

Je hochai simplement la tête.

Edward embrassa mes lèvres une fois, deux fois, trois fois avant que je ne saisisse une poignée de ses cheveux pour le retenir. Cet homme allait me rendre complètement dingue.

Très vite, j'entendis des sifflements et applaudissements retentirent depuis la table voisine. Le rouge aux joues, je m'écartai rapidement pour fusiller cette bande de gamins du regard.

**- Ignore-les… **

Pas le moins du monde gêné, Edward leur répondit par un doigt d'honneur et reprit exactement là où nous nous étions arrêtés.

. : .

**« Bella, où es-tu ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? La reine Eleanor a encore frappé ! Rappelle-moi ! »**

Je considérai mon téléphone – qui avait passé la nuit dans le bureau d'Edward – avec un brin de frayeur. On peut dire qu'entre Alice et sa mère, la situation était un peu tendue. En tant qu'ambassadeurs, ses parents étaient toujours aux quatre coins du monde, laissant Alice à la charge des gouvernantes.

Heureusement pour elle, j'étais venue habiter chez Charlie et je l'avais vite tiré du mausolée qui lui servait de maison. Malheureusement pour moi, Eleanor n'avait pas apprécié que je détourne sa fille de la vie mondaine qu'elle lui préparait.

Entre nous, c'était l'entente cordiale mais ça n'allait pas plus loin qu'un « Bonjour madame Brandon », « Au revoir madame Brandon » Quant à son père, disons qu'il n'avait pas souvent voix au chapitre. Dans mes bons jours, j'avais presque pitié de lui.

**- Une mauvaise nouvelle ? **

La voix d'Edward me sortit de mes réflexions.

C'était le début de l'après midi et je m'étais enfin souvenue que j'avais une vie en dehors de lui. Je m'étais juché sur un coin de son bureau pour checker mes messages pendant qu'il organisait dieu-sait-quoi sur son ordinateur.

**- C'est ce qu'on va bientôt savoir…**

Je rappelai ma meilleure amie en me demandant ce que sa très chère maman avait bien pu inventer. Encore une fois.

**- Bee !** cria-t-elle par-dessus un brouhaha lorsqu'elle décrocha. **Enfin ! **

J'entendais des voix discuter et rire derrière elle.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan ? T'es où là ? **

**- Alec et ses amis m'ont proposé de déjeuner avec eux, vu que ma meilleure amie me délaisse ! D'ailleurs, où est-ce que tu es toi ? **

Evidemment.

**- Depuis quand Alec et toi êtes BFF ? **Demandai-je, en évitant de répondre.

Je compris qu'elle s'éloignait du groupe quand le volume sonore diminua.

**- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, sois proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis.**

Ça lui ressemblait davantage.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward et repensai à la conversation que j'avais surprise entre Alec et lui. Alice n'avait peut-être pas tord de le garder à l'œil.

**- Alors ? Raconte-moi la dernière d'Eleanor. **

**- Figure toi que je viens de recevoir un aller-retour à destination de Forks pour la période de Noël. **

- **Quoi ? Mais on devait le passer ici, ensemble ! Ta mère était au courant.**

Incapable de rester en place, je me mis à faire les cent pas sous le regard interrogateur d'Edward.

**- Tu l'as envoyé balader ? **

Je la sentis hésiter de l'autre côté de la ligne.

**- Ne me dis pas que tu y vas ! Tu me laisses ici, toute seule, pour Noël ? Alice ! **

J'avais l'impression de chougner comme un bébé mais Edward avait déjà vu pire me concernant. D'ailleurs, il n'essayait même pas de cacher l'hilarité sur son visage.

Sourcils froncés, je lui tirai la langue et récoltait un grand éclat de rire de sa part.

_C'est ça ! Fous-toi de moi ! _

**- Ils organisent une méga soirée pour Noël à Seattle et d'après maman, plusieurs grands noms de la mode seront présents.**

**- Qui « ils » ? Et depuis quand ta mère s'intéresse à ce que tu fais ? **

**- Peut-être qu'elle a pris conscience que c'était important pour moi ?**

_A d'autre ! _Je connaissais très bien l'opinion d'Eleanor sur le monde du stylisme.

**- C'est un piège Alice ! Je l'ai assez entendu te dire de te trouver un vrai métier. **

**- Bella, ne sois pas comme ça, je t'en prie. S'il y a la moindre chance que ce soit vrai, je dois y aller. **

Et bien sûr, elle avait raison. Si par miracle ses parents faisaient un pas dans sa direction, je comprenais son envie de leur laisser une chance.

**- Ok. Très bien,** soupirai-je, résignée.

Mentalement, je passai en revue l'état de mon compte en banque.

**- Je suppose que si je regarde rapidement, je pourrais trouver un billet pas cher pour les fêtes. **

**- Laisse-moi te le payer…**

**- Alice ! Je ne donnerais pas de munitions à ta mère pour qu'elle me tire dessus ! **

Alice rit et après s'être donné rendez-vous dans la soirée, je raccrochai.

Je retournai près du bureau d'Edward en trainant des pieds. Passer Noël à Los Angeles était ce que nous avions prévu depuis le début :

Visiter le Farmer's Market à L.A.

Skier à Mammoth Lakes – Alice skiera pendant que je l'encouragerais depuis le bord de la piste.

Faire du patin à glace à Union Square – Alice patinera pendant que je l'encouragerais depuis le bord de la piste.

Aller voir les vitrines et la parade de Noël à Hollywood.

Tout mais pas retourner s'enterrer à Forks !

Je me réconfortai en me disant qu'au moins, nous serions ici pour le nouvel an.

**- Des problèmes avec trois pommes ?** me demanda Edward en m'attirant sur ses genoux.

Je lui jetai un regarde en biais.

Comme s'il n'avait pas écouté toute la conversation.

**- Allons Bella, ce n'est pas si terrible. Vois le bon côté des choses, tu reverras tes parents, tes anciens amis. C'est toujours bon de revenir chez soi. **

**- Tu dis ça parce que ton chez toi est génial. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de vivre à Forks. Et puis, il n'y a que mon père. Ma mère et lui ne sont plus ensemble. **

Je me retins d'ajouter « Dieu merci ». Sérieusement, ils étaient tellement différents l'un de l'autre que je me demandais encore comment ils avaient pu se mettre en couple au départ.

**- Ou alors tu peux rester ici…**

**- Et passer Noël ici toute seule ? Non merci.**

**- Tu n'es pas obligé de passer le réveillon cloitrée dans ta chambre…**

Si je n'avais pas été distraite par la sensation de son corps chaud contre le mien, j'aurais tout de suite vu où il voulait en venir.

**- Tu pourrais venir à notre réveillon,… **

**- Edward,…**

**- La musique est passable mais la nourriture est excellente, **continua-t-il sans se laisser interrompre. **Emmett et Rosalie seront là, donc tu ne seras pas perdu. Et plus important,**_** je **_**serais là ! **

Passer le réveillon avec Edward et sa famille…Je trouvais l'idée tellement invraisemblable.

**- C'est une fête familiale Edward. Je ne m'incrusterais pas chez toi. **

**- Mais tu ne…**

**- Non ! **Le coupais-je avant qu'il n'avance l'argument qui me fera craquer.

Nous étions à plus d'un mois avant la date fatidique. Qui me disait que nous serions encore « en contact » d'ici là…

Consciente de la sécheresse de mon ton, je déposai un petit bisou sur sa joue.

**- Mais merci d'avoir proposé. C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part. **

**- La gentillesse n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! Je comptais accrocher du gui dans tous les coins, **susurra Edward en se mordant la lèvre.

**- Mmmmm…c'est très tentant…,** murmurais-je en frôlant sa bouche de la mienne.

**- Alors c'est oui ? **

**- Non ! Il faut que j'appelle Charlie. **

Je m'éloignai un peu mais ne pus me résigner à quitter ses genoux.

**- Mon père**, précisai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Edward ne dit rien mais je sentis ses mains se crisper sur mes hanches et me repousser doucement. Mine de rien. Je réprimai un rire en crochetant son cou d'un bras et lançai l'appel d'une main. Ça devait aller vite, j'avais pris de ses nouvelles ce week-end.

**- Allô papa ? **

**- Bells ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a un problème ? **

**- Non ! Tout va bien. Enfin, pas vraiment.**

**- Bon dieu Bella…**

**- Je vais bien et j'ai une surprise pour toi… **

**- NON ! **

**- Papa ?**

**- Non, non, non, Isabella…On en avait parlé pourtant ! Bells ! Je ne suis pas prêt à être grand-père**, cria mon père si bien qu'Edward m'éjecta de ses genoux en l'entendant.

**- Edward !** Protestai-je quand je me cognai à son bureau.

**- Quoi ? Qui c'est ce Edward ? C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? Donne-moi son nom Bella ! **

J'éloignai le combiné de mon oreille et le tournai vers Edward, lui faisant entendre la voix de mon père qui vociférait dans le téléphone.

**- Tu vois ce que t'as fais ! **

**- Je n'ai rien fait justement ! **Chuchota-t-il en reculant, bras croisés, l'air stressé. **Dis lui que tu n'es pas…enceinte !**

Et je ne lui avais même pas encore dis que mon père était chef de police.

Je soufflai et lui lançai un regard faussement désolé en secouant la tête.

**- Papa ! Je ne suis pas enceinte ! **

Je dus répéter cette phrase au moins trois fois avant qu'elle ne traverse le flot de protestations.

**- Tu n'es pas enceinte ? **

**- Non, pas de bébé. **

Pendant quelques secondes, je n'entendis qu'un long soupir de soulagement. Dire qu'il était du genre à imaginer le pire me concernant serait un euphémisme.

**- Et ce type là ? Edward ? **

**- C'est personne ! Papa, je viens passer Noël avec toi !** Enchainai-je très vite pour couper court à toutes futures questions.

**- Quoi ? Non ! **

Encore !

**- Non ? Comment ça non ? **

Mon père refusait que je vienne ? C'était le monde à l'envers.

**- J'ai…je…je ne serais pas à Forks** ! Déclara joyeusement Charlie.

Pas à Forks ? C'était une première. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il aille chez un de ses amis comme avant mon arrivée mais je le voyais mal partir en voyage.

**- Et tu comptes aller où ? Avec qui ? **

**- Bells, c'est moi le chef de police, ici. C'est quoi cet interrogatoire ? **

**- Je sais très bien que c'est toi le chef de police, **articulai-je en regardant Edward dans les yeux**, mais j'ai le droit de savoir non ?**

Edward recula, blêmit, écarquilla les yeux, son portable s'échappa de ses mains et finit sa course sous le bureau.

Vu sa réaction, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait un passé de délinquant juvénile. Ce qui n'était pas le cas…n'est-ce pas ?

Je le laissai à sa crise d'angoisse et reportai mon attention sur mon père et son attitude plus que suspecte.

**- Tu n'as jamais passé les fêtes ailleurs. Je suis étonnée, c'est tout. **

**- En fait, on part pêcher…au Canada, sur le lac Keogh. Tu sais, le trou dans la glace avec...**

**- Ok, ok, j'ai compris,** l'interrompis-je.

Je ne voulais pas entendre les explications qui ne manqueraient pas de venir sur les différentes techniques de pêche.

**- Donc je suis obligée de rester ici. **

Ce n'était pas une question.

_Génial !_ Alice sera avec ses parents. Mon père, au Canada. Ma mère, dans la famille de Phil.

Je me tournai vers Edward qui avait visiblement surmonté le choc et d'après la petite lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, il répertoriait déjà tous les endroits où il pourrait accrocher son foutu gui !

**- Boss, on a un code bleu à la B.U. nord ! Le même que la dernière fois. La Centrale est déjà sur le coup. **

La tête qui avait surgi d'un coup dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du bureau disparut aussitôt. Je vis Edward se raidir, ses traits se durcir et ses poings se serrer.

Oh Oh…

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Demandai-je, un peu inquiète mais avec une bonne dose de curiosité quand même.

Un code bleu ? La Centrale ? On se croirait presque dans une des séries d'espionnage qu'Alice me forçait à regarder.

Je le vis hésiter.

Pendant d'interminables secondes.

Je me doutais qu'il s'agissait d'une de leurs histoires de pacte secret dont personne ne devait connaître l'existence. Mais Edward savait qu'il pouvait me faire confiance…C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Finalement, il sembla prendre une décision.

**- Encore une opération pour **_**Black Ops**_**, voilà ce qu'il se passe… **

**. : .**

(_Soundtrack__: Wonder_, Dan Black)

**- Trouve moi n'importe quel putain de reflet mais je veux un visuel, Moz ! **

J'étais postée, à côté d'un Edward plus que sur les nerfs, à fixer un mur d'écrans numériques où se déroulait le fameux code bleu... Je frissonnai et pas parce que la température de la _Centrale_ ne dépassait pas les dix degrés. Même si j'avais été trop stupéfaite pour ouvrir la bouche, je n'avais rien perdu ce qui s'y passait.

Trafic de drogue. En live. Juste sous mes yeux.

Je n'aurais pas dû être étonnée de voir des substances illicites circuler sur le campus. On était en Californie après tout et j'avais vu _Blow_ au moins six fois pendant ma période Johnny Depp. Mais j'avais suivi les échanges entre Edward et Mozzie avec attention et, à ma grande surprise, j'avais compris qu'il ne s'agissait ni de cannabis ou d'ecstasy comme on en trouvait souvent ici. Le dealer était en train de vendre de la Kétamine. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce truc mais je ne doutais pas de ses effets dévastateurs.

**- Il sait que les caméras sont là, regarde comment il pivote pour les éviter, **répondit Mozzie, le hacker qui paraissait commander tous les équipements de la salle.

Et quand je disais équipements, je parlais de dizaine d'ordinateurs, de disques durs par centaines, d'étagères remplies de gadgets en tous genres ou d'écrans placardés dans tous les coins. Ça, c'était pour la zone du bas. Edward et moi étions sur une sorte de passerelle surélevée où nous dominions le reste de l'équipe. De grandes tables en verre faisaient le tour de notre zone, certaines munies de boutons de commandes, d'autres, vides. Et encore des écrans, des caméras et des ordinateurs.

Je reportai mon attention sur les images et vis ledit dealer s'entretenir avec un nouvel arrivant, tout en se décalant pour ne pas apparaître dans le champ. Son énorme sweat-shirt à capuche n'arrangeait rien.

**- S'il sait qu'elles sont là, pourquoi continuer à venir à chaque fois, au même endroit ? C'est stupide ! **

C'était ma première intervention depuis qu'Edward m'avait intimé de rester près de lui et de ne toucher à rien.

**- Ce salopard nous nargue depuis le début !** Répondit Edward en contenant sa colère.

**- Alors arrêtez-le ! Vous savez où les transactions se passent non ? **

Edward m'offrit un regard indulgent mais c'est Mozzie qui me répondit :

**- Parce que ce n'est pas lui qu'on veut mais celui qui est à la tête du trafic, ma jolie.**

Ils pouvaient toujours l'attraper et l'interroger pour le faire avouer. Mais leur plan était tout autre comme me l'expliqua Edward avec une patience qui m'étonna, vu l'urgence de la situation.

**- Si on l'arrête, leur big boss sera automatiquement au courant et se méfiera. Il utilisera davantage de sécurité et sera donc plus difficile à arrêter. En découvrant l'identité d'un des vendeurs, on pourra le faire suivre discrètement et remonter jusqu'à la source. **

Ce qui était tout à fait logique.

**- Mais en attendant, lui là, continue de se foutre de nous et surtout continue de vendre sa drogue,** déclarai-je en pointant l'écran.

**- « Nous » ?** Répéta Edward en arquant un sourcil dans ma direction.

**- Façon de parler ! **

Il croisa les bras et je le vis reprendre son masque sérieux de responsable des opérations.

**- Elle a raison,** déclara-t-il.

Je sentis sa frustration de devoir rester impuissant. Je lui caressai lentement le dos et déposai un bisou d'encouragement sur la partie de son corps la plus proche de moi. Son biceps gauche en l'occurrence.

Il me répondit par un baiser dans les cheveux et se redressa d'un air résolu.

**- Moz, qui se trouve dans les environs ? **

Le hacker pianota furieusement sur son clavier et fit apparaître devant Edward et moi un hologramme représentant le plan du campus. Le schéma en 3D avait surgit d'un coup, me faisant reculer en agrippant le t-shirt d'Edward d'étonnement. Sur la maquette virtuelle, je repérai une dizaine de points rouges, certains fixes, d'autres mouvants. Je serrai les mains l'une contre l'autre, résistant à l'envie de plonger mes doigts dedans.

Edward étira le côté nord-est à deux mains et zooma sur la zone se trouvant entre les dortoirs – où je vivais – et le centre de loisirs de la fac de Littérature. Il ne resta plus qu'un voyant écarlate qu'Edward saisit du bout des doigts et projeta sur un écran, à notre droite. Le visage de Ben, le chéri d'Angela apparut soudain.

**- Localisation,** annonça Edward et le visage laissa place à Ben et Angie filmés grâce à une caméra.

**- Est-ce que tout le campus se trouve sous surveillance ? **

**- Non, seulement certains endroits,** intervint Mozzie. **Les zones très fréquentées, les résidences, les parkings ou les lieus préférés des dealers comme notre cher ami ici présent.**

Une troisième transaction avait lieu en ce moment mais je me doutais que ça n'allait pas durer éternellement. Il fallait faire vite.

Edward avait maintenant une oreillette à l'oreille et parlait à Ben. Je voyais ce dernier grâce à l'écran mais n'entendais pas ce qu'il disait.

**- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de m'en soucier ?** S'énervait justement Edward.

Mes yeux faisaient la navette entre le visage en détresse du jeune homme et la mine de plus en plus renfrognée d'Angie. On dirait qu'elle…l'engueulait ! Et à voir Edward grimacer, le volume sonore devait être plutôt élevé.

**- Dis à ta casse-pied de petite amie qu'il s'agit d'une urgence ! Vous aurez le temps de vous bécoter une autre fois. **

En tant qu'amie, Angela était un amour – quand elle n'essayait pas de me caser avec Jacob – mais en tant que copine…Je commençais à avoir un peu de peine pour Ben.

**- Bella !** M'interpela Mozzie depuis son poste de commande. **Tu la connais, non ? Appelle-la et distrais-la, tu veux bien ?**

Comment était-il au courant de ça ? Et…

Je fis un temps mort.

**- Isabella ? **

Black Ops, toutes ces caméras, tout ce matériel de surveillance…C'est comme ça qu'Edward m'avait retrouvé le fameux soir de mon non-rendez-vous avec Jake…

_Le petit salopard ! _

Je lui frappai le bras alors qu'il était toujours en pourparler avec Ben. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise avec un air de dire « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend encore !? »

**- Si jamais tu recommences à me surveiller, je te jure Edward…**

**- Ben, une minute. Quoi !? De quoi tu parles ? **

**- Ecoute, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment et on ne se disputera pas ici. Je sais ce que tu as utilisé **_**Black Ops**_** pour me retrouver et je ne suis pas sûre d'apprécier ça ! Disons que tu es pardonné **_**pour cette fois**_** mais ne t'avise pas de recommencer. Jamais ! Est-ce que c'est bien compris, Edward ? **

Les rares personnes présentes s'étaient tues pendant ma tirade. Même les bips des appareils semblaient sonner moins fort.

**- Je sais que c'était un peu…irréfléchi de ma part…**

Mozzie fut soudain pris d'une quinte de toux très suspecte.

**-… Ok ! J'ai complètement pété un câble. Je suis désolé, ma puce. Et je te promets que je ne t'espionnerais plus. **

**- Promis ?**

**-…Promis… **

**- Bisous, **exigeai-je en lui tendant mes lèvres.

Il se pencha volontiers sur ma bouche et y déposa la sienne.

**- Merci pour la grande scène de dispute slash réconciliation mais on a un dealer à flasher !** déclara Moz.

**- Bella, occupe toi d'Angie, distrais-la, raconte lui n'importe quoi mais qu'elle nous fiche la paix,** enchaina Edward en me tendant une oreillette**. Ben, assure-toi de rester dissimulé. Dès que tu as une image potable, tu te casses. Mozzie, essaie de repérer quelque chose d'intéressant sur lui. Cicatrices, marque de naissance, logo de confrérie…n'importe quoi ! Allé hop ! Au boulot ! **

Je rêve ou je venais de me faire enrôler dans une mission secrète visant à piéger un trafiquant de Kétamine….

**- Bella ! Maintenant ! **

Je sortis de ma stupeur et me dépêchai de contacter Angela. Je lui tins la jambe pendant dix bonnes minutes, ce qui permit à Benjamin de s'éclipser discrètement. Elle me parla de la prochaine soirée de Thanksgiving et je lui annonçai que je passerai les fêtes en Californie.

A coté de ça, je suivais l'avancement de la mission d'une oreille distraite. Ben n'avait toujours aucune photo valable et le dealer était sur le départ.

**- Très bien,** disait Edward, **mais sache que si tu te fais repérer, l'opération pourrait être compromise. **

Sur la vidéo, je vis Ben, tapis derrière un buisson, enfiler une paire de lunettes noires. De banales lunettes de soleil mais qui étaient munies d'une micro caméra – l'accessoire que semblait posséder tout espion qui se respecte ! Ce qu'il voyait nous était directement retransmis et apparaissait sur le mur d'écrans.

Il s'éloigna discrètement puis revint vers le lieu de la vente. Pour le moment, nous ne voyions que la feuille blanche qu'il feignait de lire. Mais quand il passa près des trafiquants, il releva nonchalamment la tête et balaya la zone.

Le dealer apparut alors mais la moitié de son visage était caché par sa capuche.

**- On a une moitié de visage !** S'enthousiasma Mozzie.

**- Je suppose que c'est mieux que rien !** Répondit Edward, loin de partager sa joie.

**- Angie, faut que je te laisse ! Bye ! **

Une portion de vidéo avait été isolée et on voyait en effet un œil, une joue et la moitié d'une bouche tendue en un rictus narquois. Malgré le peu d'élément, ce côté de visage me parut vaguement familière. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Sachant qu'il s'agissait d'un étudiant et que la scène se déroulait à la fac de littérature, je l'avais sûrement déjà croisé au détour d'un couloir. Ca pouvait être n'importe qui.

_N'empêche, cette bouche tordue me disait quand même quelque chose... _

**- Lance la reconstitution faciale, Moz et sors-moi une version complète le plus vite possible. Ensuite, on le passera au scan,** ordonna Edward.

Il se tourna ensuite vers moi et sourit.

**- Agent Swan, bon travail !**

* * *

**Qui veut postuler en tant qu'Agent Black Ops… ? lol Edward fait passer les entretiens d'embauche himself ^^ (Un peu comme Jeremiah Hamilton…. pour celles qui ont lu « Tout ce qu'il voudra » xD )**

. : .

**Bon, trêve de plaisanteries lol On a appris quoi aujourd'hui ? **

**- Qu'Edward pourrait facilement diriger la C.I.A (Et on aurait encore MegaUpload, je pense !) **

**- Que Bella sera a L.A pour noël (Moi, je dis, ça sent l'embrouille...)**

**- Qu'il y a une fête qui se prépare pour Thanksgiving ( Et ça sent l'embrouille aussi…lol)**

**- Et que nos deux petits chous sont toujours plus accros l'un à l'autre !**

. : .

**Si j'ai oublié quelque chose faites le moi savoir :D En attendant, on se retrouve sur FB (lien sur mon profil) **

**Je vous embrasse et à bientôt pour BN18 !**

**Khassidy **


End file.
